Falling For the First Time
by Princess Animeiija
Summary: A strange group of beings that call themselves "The Fallen Ones" attacks. The only survivors of the attack were Botan and, through her, Kurama. Everyone else has had their souls stolen and crystalized into several pieces. the rest of the summary inside...
1. Prologue: So it Begins

Summary: Takes place a short while after Yusuke returns from his stay in Makai. A strange group of beings that call themselves "The Fallen Ones" attacks. The only survivors of the attack were Botan and, through her, Kurama. Everyone else has had their souls stolen and crystalized into several pieces, Koenma and all the Gods of the world included. It's up to Botan and Kurama to find the pieces and restore their friends. But they only have so much time as Botan is slowly becoming a demon right before Kurama's very eyes, can he save her before it's too late and she slips in to the madness of a fallen?

Author's Note: Hiya! This is my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic and it's a KURAMA X BOTAN fanfic. So if you don't like it, then don't read. Constructive critisism would be greatly appreciated, like you wouldn't believe. Anywho, this is the prologue so it's a bit short, but yeah. Anywho, I hope you like. RnR!

* * *

"Yusuke, hurry up," Keiko called, her face alight with true joy. She turned on her heal, gesturing to the tunnel of love to her right.

"I'm coming," Yusuke replied, trudging towards the ride calmly, taking his time in order to take in Keiko and her happiness. Warmth filled his heart and Yusuke couldn't help but thank the gods for blessing his existence with Keiko's light.

"Come on, slowpoke," Keiko grinned, wrapping her arms around Yusuke's bicep when he finally reached her side. "The pier will be closing soon and I've always wanted to go through the tunnel," Keiko admitted.

Yusuke looked at the overly "romantic" attraction with a severe twitch of his brow, but he dared not tell Keiko 'no.' He'd barely been home for a week and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that his absence had hurt her greatly. He wanted to make her happy, and with the added threat of all his friends castrating him if he did wrong looming over his head, he was even willing to go on a poor excuse of a ride. Granted, if anyone he knew saw him he'd never hear the end of it and his street cred will drop deep into the negatives (yes, he learned some math while he was away). But it was something he was willing to suffer through…no matter how much he wished he could get out of it.

Yusuke led Keiko into the line, each step making Keiko's smile grow larger and in turn making his heart swell with joy. It thrilled him that something as simple as a boat ride with him could make her so happy.

"I can't wait," Keiko murmured to herself, oblivious to the words that slipped passed her lips.

"Yeah…me neither…" Yusuke didn't sound all that convincing, but he was making no moves to stall or vacate the line. He was actually going to go through with this.

"Looks like our ride will have to wait." Or at least he was.

"Why? What's going on?" Keiko demanded, her eyes searching Yusuke's upturned face. Anger flashed within her heart until his expression registered within her mind. She knew that look. Keiko tightened her hold on Yusuke's arm, fear chasing away her anger as she scanned the thinning crowd for whatever threat her love was looking for.

"Sorry Keiko, but it looks like someone didn't get the message that I was retired," Yusuke explained, gently maneuvering her body behind his.

"Spirit Detective, Urameshi Yusuke, it is an honor to finally meet you," a man's voice called, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Retired spirit detective," Yusuke corrected, pulling Keiko onto his back and leaping to his right just as a blast of light collided where they once stood. The ground trembled and shook, but otherwise remained unchanged.

Part of Yusuke wanted to laugh at the attack, but deep down in his gut he knew that getting hit by that light would be far more dangerous than he could comprehend. It was like his very spirit was screaming at him not to touch that light, to run away.

"Let's not argue semantics," the voice chuckled.

"What do you want?" Yusuke searched the curious bystanders' faces in hopes of finding his attacker, but the youki kept jumping around, as if the entity was teleporting around amongst the crowd.

"Just to make you suffer, nothing major," the man answered, the voice centralizing barely a few inches behind them.

Everything within Yusuke went cold with a mind numbing fear for a fraction of a second, his mind unable to comprehend how some random demon was able to sneak up on him. Keiko cried out in shock, snapping Yusuke out of his daze in time to push her away before the ball of light could hit her, taking the blow himself during the process.

At first, Yusuke felt nothing, not the tremors that shook the ground or the warmth that the light radiated; nothing. But then, slowly, heat began to build up within his toes and fingers before igniting into a raging inferno of energy. The flame grew to engulf his body, trapping him within a vortex of agony. Yusuke tried to fight, tried to run, tried to scream, tried to do something, anything to extinguish the flames that danced beneath his skin.

Vaguely, Yusuke felt the Mazoku try to take hold in a desperate attempt to save him, his demon form merging with his human form in an awkward in between. His hair cascaded down his back, silver streaking through and weaving with the darker strands, both colors remaining separate as they formed a curtain around his hunched form. Dark blue markings bled onto his skin, forming the tribal tattoos of his birthright along his arms and torso.

A demonic howl of torment ripped itself from his throat before his eyes went blank and his body went still. Finally, Yusuke collapsed onto the ground, his soul misting up from his body before solidifying into six crystals varying in shades of blues and greens.

A whistle sounded and the crystals began to drift away from Yusuke's body towards the hulking of his attacker. His body was encased in leather, hiding most of his distinctive features from view. Long blond hair fell about his shoulders fashionably, hiding most of his face and framing a pair of opaque black sunglasses. Held under one arm was a motorcycle helmet while in the other hand was the plain whistle that was luring the crystals to its player.

"No!" Keiko rammed her body into his, knocking the whistle from his grasp as she grabbed three of the crystals closest to her. She made a desperate attempt to grab the rest, but a monstrous hand grasped her neck from behind and lifted her from the ground.

"Pathetic little human," the man growled, his voice deepening to an impossible baritone, "what did you think to accomplish? Did you think to fight me off and save you're lover's soul? Is that it?"

Though Keiko couldn't see it, she could hear the laughter bubbling up within his throat. Tears of fear and frustration beaded within the corner of her eyes as she began to struggle for breath. _Yusuke,_ she thought fearing more than anything what had happened to him. She didn't know what to do, or what was going on. She couldn't do anything, but something inside her told her to protect the crystals she cradled in her arms.

"I'll be taking those," the man spoke, dropping Keiko onto the ground in a heap on top of Yusuke's body before rolling her over with his booted foot. But instead of releasing the crystals, Keiko tightened her hold and curled her entire body around them. "Pathetic," he laughed stomping on her side and grinding his grimy soles against her bruising ribs.

Keiko cried out in pain, curling into a tighter ball as she did so. _Yusuke._ Tears streamed down her face as the man continued to kick her around, treating her as if she were a ball placed there solely for his amusement. _Help_, Keiko whimpered, silently praying for anyone's intervention. But there was no one there to save her. Almost everyone had run, sensing the danger and the few that stayed merely watched on in horror.

"I'm growing bored with you, time to end our little fun now," he announced finally before bringing his foot back in preparation of a fatal, bone shattering kick.

"Yusuke," Keiko screamed, terror filling her voice as she surrendered to her fear.

The crystals within her arms and the ones that floated around the man all began to glow and pulse with power, reacting to Keiko's pleas. A bright blue light burst from the crystals, blinding all with its radiance before flying around Keiko and forming a ring of power. The man backed away, a crooked grin plastered onto his face.

"You're more demon then I thought, Urameshi," he grinned, pulling a thin cylinder from an inside coat pocket. "Let's see how deep your demon blood runs, shall we?" Visible energy snaked from one end of the tube he held, forming a long whip that cackled with youki born electricity.

Balls of light, reminiscent of Yusuke's unfired spirit gun formed in front of each crystal before they all fired a barrage of spirit bullets. While doing this, the crystals began to spiral around Keiko and Yusuke's body, each revolution moving faster and faster until the eye could no longer register any one individual crystal. A ball of energy then surrounded the two before they began to levitate off the ground.

"So that's what you're planning," the man chuckled, snapping his energy whip against the ball of energy.

The energy acted like a magnet with a similar polarity to the energy whip, repelling it and the man away before releasing another barrage of spirit bullets. The sphere of energy began to ascend higher, moving away from the assailant with increasing speed.

A burst of energy shattered one of the crystals, breaking the ring and disintegrating the sphere. Keiko and Yusuke's body were sent plummeting towards the ground. Keiko screamed in horror, clutching Yusuke's torso as she awaited her rapidly approaching death, but two of the nearest crystals reacted violently, their pulses becoming erratic as a white mist slithered between the two. The mist formed a ring that connected them and the ball of energy reformed around Keiko and Yusuke's body.

Abandoning the remaining crystals, the sphere shot up with its precious cargo and vanished in a marvelous flash of light.

"Damn. He actually got away. I'm so going to receive hell for this," the man groaned before pocketing the three now inactive crystals.

Keiko blinked and found herself at the steps leading to Genkai's temple, a place almost half a day away from the pier. Keiko breathed a sigh of relief, taking everything for what it was and refusing to allow herself to think. If she thought, then she'd crumble. Neither she, nor Yusuke could afford that now.

The white mist that linked the two crystals relinquished its hold on them, allowing them to drift onto the ground in favor of spiraling around the bewildered Keiko. It caressed her skin and dried the tears that she did not know she had shed before trailing up the stairs.

"Yusuke?" Keiko didn't know what to think, but she knew without a doubt that Yusuke was helping her, even in the state he was in. Keiko looked down at both Yusuke and the two crystals before collecting the crystals into her arms and struggling to lift Yusuke onto his feet.

He was a lot heavier than he looked, his body composed of solid muscle that in most cases she would admire but now she cursed. He was too heavy for her small frame to handle, but she would have to manage. She wasn't going to give herself any other choice. Slowly, she managed to guide his unconscious body to its feet before she slung one of his arms over her shoulder and secured one of hers around his waist.

"When this is over, you owe me big time," Keiko promises, refusing to even think that there may not be a next time. Keiko began to trudge towards the stairs, cursing not for the first time the multitude of stairs that awaited her.

* * *

The night air was thick and humid, filling Hiei's lungs with its crisp scent. To him, nothing could compare to the night time air of Makai's forests. The night was filled with life and sound, not the mechanical whir of machinery or the maddening honking of horns. Hiei cold never understand why humans would choose to live in such a mechanical world, their nights were so chaotic and bright, as if the difference between night and day lay only in the color of the sky. But here, in Makai, all was peaceful as nature sang her children a lullaby. There was balance and tranquility here.

Hiei sighed with contentment from his perch in an ancient oak tree. But he was not thinking about the peace of Makai's forests, no, he was thinking of the peace that had entered his life. He felt so light and unburdened, unlike how he used to feel not so many years ago. Part of him wanted to thank his new found peace to his forced servitude as a spirit detective. The life it granted him freed him of his fears and weaknesses. His sister was safe and happy. His friends, though at first he was ashamed to have them, gave him the drive to improve and be better as a fighter. But they weren't the only ones to blame.

Mukuro, the woman who had laid claim to both him and his heart, was also responsible to the peace and stability in his life. With her he had a home. With her he had a purpose, now that his new found freedom had completely taken affect. With her, he felt happy. However, lately, she had been the cause for one small burden in his life.

As a young demon, he had no right yet to wish for a mate, especially one as old and powerful as Mukuro, but here he was. He didn't know when he stopped seeing her as his superior, or when the shift from friend to something more changed, but he loved her. On many occasions he'd thought to tell her, to claim her as his intended so that when she believed he was ready, they could be mated. But part of him feared that she only saw him as a child, for he was a young demon, barely entering his mating years. He had nothing to offer her and even now half the demon community loathed him for his involvement with the spirit world.

"Hiei." _Speak of the devil_, Hiei thought as he watched Mukuro approach his tree from below. Without even a second though Hiei rose from his lounging position and dropped from his favorite branch.

"Need something," Hiei inquired, maintaining an air of nonchalance.

"There's something we need to discuss," she explained, her voice wavering in a rare slip of emotion.

Hiei's mask dropped, surprise painted on his features as he took in her sorrow. "What happened," Hiei demanded.

"Not here, let us speak somewhere more private," Mukuro replied, turning on her heel before leading Hiei to a near by cave that both would frequent during their breaks between training sessions. The walk wasn't long, but it was almost too much for Hiei to take.

Not once did he think to skim through her mind in search of why she was sad. Not once did he think to question Mukuro's appearance in his section of the forest. He was blind to all things but the sorrow in Mukuro's voice. So when they entered the cave, he did nothing but stare in shock as Mukuro melted away, and in her place stood a silver kitsune, the vixen's face full of sorrow and remorse as she silently begged for his forgiveness. But before words could form in his mind and escape his lips he was struck from behind.

Lights danced before his eyes as his body burst into the soul stealing flame. But Hiei, for all the shock, would not be taken down so easily. Summoning the black flames unto his very flesh, he fought back the iridescent fire that tried to scorch its way into his very spirit. The pain was excruciating, but he would not cry out.

"Who are you," Hiei questioned, struggling valiantly to keep the pain from his voice.

"No one special," a woman's husky voice answered from behind him. "We just want your soul, isn't that right Yoko Moriko?"

_Moriko…?_ Hiei thought, the name ringing a bell in his mind, but the pain would not allow for him to recall where he'd heard that name.

"Hai, Kimiko-sama," the silver vixen replied meekly, bowing her head submissively and in an attempt to hide her shame.

"Hurry and finish him off, I've got a date tonight," the voice commanded before exiting the cave, the clacking of heels reverberating off the walls of the cave.

"Hai, Kimiko-sama," she said with another bow. She approached the still smoldering Hiei with hesitant steps. She did not wish to harm the youngling before her, but she had no other choice. "Forgive me," she whispered before Hiei's world went black.

The silver vixen walked out of the cave with four crystals, all varying in shades of purple. Hiei's was a dark soul, but the light that glowed from within the darkness was born from a pure spirit: An intriguing contradiction, but a beautiful on just the same. Moriko cradled the gems to her chest, feeling guilt for stealing such a soul, but she could only hope that she could at least protect the light.

"Come along, we don't want to keep our Lord waiting," Kimiko, a tall blonde woman dressed in a black leather mini dress ordered. Her eyes were hidden behind a stylish pair of glasses, glasses that hid her shrewd gaze from the world. A long pink trench coat protected her body from the sudden chill of the forest and a pair of black pumps, ill fitted for the terrain, barely touched the soil. Her long hair fell down her back in a long braid, the ends ghosting over the ground.

"Hai, Kimiko-sama," Moriko bowed, her eyes quickly checking the cave one last time before the two vanished in a gust of wind. A bright crystal, an exquisite stone that looked like an amethyst, shone brightly as if to assure her of her deed. She could only pray that Hiei's light would be okay.

* * *

Kuwabara guffawed loudly with his group at the joke one of them told. The night was young. The demons were behaving. There were no missions. Life was good for Kuwabara right then. Everything was going his way.

"Help!" Kuwabara froze at the shrill cry of a woman's voice reached his and his companions' ears. There was no thought, only action as the four ran towards the sound, the familiar beating of flesh soon joining the loud cries of the woman.

When they found their way into the alleyway, they found an older woman, maybe in her late thirties, on the ground with her clothes torn and her face swollen and bloody. Lying on the ground was the still body of a child, but if he breathed could not be discerned. This sent Kuwabara and his gang into a violent yet justified rage, but when the identities of the pair's assailants was recognized as a rival group from a nearby high school, that rage intensified to such a raw fury that it was palpable.

There were only five in total, all scrawny and small in comparison to Kuwabara's hulking form. In their hands they held knives and daggers and in their eyes they had nothing but drunken madness and bloodlust, as if the sight of the woman bleeding fulfilled them in the darkest of ways. This wasn't a mugging, as shown by the discarded groceries and her purse. None of the jewelry was touched and the cell phone lay on the ground, a destroyed and shattered mess. The five turned to the newcomers as one, sadistic grins spreading wider at the prospect of more blood. They didn't even speak, they just attacked with a maniacal glee. But for all they promised, the fight that ensued was quick, but bloody. Kuwabara through his everything into every blow he struck, breaking bones and limbs with a fierce precision that was inhuman, meeting their ferocity with one that was almost demonic.

"Come back here," Kuwabara called when one tried to get away.

"Kuwabara," Okubo, the rounder of the group called. "Let him go, we have to help the kid and his mom."

"Yeah, you're right. But just wait till I get my hands on him…" Kuwabara grumbled as he jogged back to the injured pair to see the extent of the damage.

"Yes, you have to help us," a voice cackled.

"What? Who was that?" Their answer came in the form of the child suddenly turning his head to face them, the neck snapping fatally. Slowly, on arm lifted the body from the ground as if someone was lifting him from the ground and onto his feet.

"Yes, you must help us," the woman's voice followed, a mysterious force lifting her from her neck and placing her behind the child. Their forms began to shimmer and waver before they vanished all together, leaving the alleyway void of their presence. The black of the shadows began to lift from the ground in blobs of floating masses. Within them one could see the faces of tortured souls, their whispers crying for salvation.

"Run!" Kuwabara commanded of his crew, his aura flaring subconsciously to form a wall of reiki. The next thing he knew, he was struck from behind. He didn't even see who had attacked him as he watched his friend pound against shield he had created. "Run." When the flame engulfed Kuwabara's body, he did not cry out. He did not fight. He did nothing for his own defense as he fought to maintain the wall that protected his friends from his unseen assailant. They were his only concern right then, and the fact that they were safe was all that mattered. "Hurry up and leave!"

The wall reacted to Kuwabara's words, moving against his comrades and forcing them back and out of the alleyway through the other end. Kuwabara slipped into unconsciousness once he was sure that they were safe, and as black consumed his world, a blinding white filled the alleyway.

From his burning body, the most beautiful iridescence could be seen as his soul burst forth from his body. Two burning paws beat against the ground, cracking the pavement and allowing room for life to take root. Plants shot up from the revealed dirt and netted around Kuwabara's body and wove around the creatures legs that hovered over the unconscious redhead. A mighty roar, born form the paw-footed entity shook the very earth and parted the smog and clouds, allowing the light of the moon and stars to shine down on them. Six wings of the purest white framed the body, one pair folded over to hide the being's face, leaving room only for the spiraling horn to jut proudly from his forehead. Another pair was folded to keep shield his feet. Behind him a long lion's tail whipped about angrily, the tip caught in a searing white flame that broke through the impurities and encouraged life to grow wherever it struck. A wild orange mane cascaded down his back, the majestic thickness dancing like flames even though it was not.

The wings that guarded the face spread wide, revealing a lion's maw and celestial intelligence as he belted forth another terrifying roar, shattering windows and stone alike as more and more of the alleyway was destroyed to make way for the life that fought its way to the surface.

Another blast of light struck the creature, knocking it back only a step. His fur bristled and his form wavered, but he stood his ground before summoning two spirit swords into his hands. The wings that guarded his face folded back in place, allowing only the horn to be seen. The humanoid lion stood his ground as he awaited the attack that he knew was coming. But instead of the orb of light that had removed him from his proper place, what came to him were many hooks and chains. The wrapped around him and pierced through his wings and hide. The pain forced the creature to release a pained horse's whine and brought the creature to his knees. Hands of the impure hearts tugged at the chains, their corruption seeping into the wounds and blackening the beautiful purity of the creature's wings.

Knowing that he had lost, the creature unfurled all his wings wide, letting all see his majesty as he let his light shine bright into the night. The creature roared again before his body was sucked into its center, becoming two separate crystals and a handful of pearlescent feathers that surrounded Kuwabara's now soulless form.

"How strange," a man's voice said as the black blobs pulled together to form a man. His dark purple, almost black hair was cut short and tousled wildly about his head and framing his cherubic face in a flattering manner. Black hakama billowed around his legs as he sat on his floating oar, the purified air dancing around his form. His arms were folded into the sleeves of his white haori with stylized orchids printed onto the sleeves. He floated closer to Kuwabara's body, but he refused to touch anything. His angelic features morphed into a black expression as his lips were tugged into a vicious grin with shark like teeth and the whites of his eyes became black and his amethyst orbs became blood rubies. "How is it that someone as weak as you has such a powerful soul. I almost want to taste it." He then stretched his hand out and grasped both pieces of Kuwabara's beautiful soul. He then held one to his lips and tapped it with his tongue, only to receive a charge of energy instead of his taste.

"Cheeky little thing, aren't we?" The floating shikigami growled his contempt before floating high over the buildings and flying away.

* * *

Botan flew through the skies at a breakneck speed, the urgency of her quest propelling her to formerly unknown speeds of travel. Hell had sealed itself and the gates to the Elysian Isles were in the process of closing. The guarding spirits were in a mad frenzy and all the shikigami were being herded from the various afterlives. It was pandemonium in Reikai and a cry for answers could be heard all over. But for all the cries, and all the screams, the reigning gods of all the major pantheons were silent.

The skies over head and the river Styx over which she flew were slowly bleeding into red and all the colors soon began to blur into one with little to no distinction. Lightning flashed, brightening the otherwise blackening terrain and illuminating the imposing castle of King Enma.

"Oh no!" Botan stared in horror at the giant crystal that floated above the highest peak of the castle. Within it held the body of the great King Yama, his form undulating in pain within his crystal prison. Iridescent chains hung from the bottom of the crystal, siphoning energy and weakening the god and rendering him incapable of saving himself.

"Hang on," Botan called as she adjusted the angle of her oar. "I'll get you out." Botan charged towards the crystal, but a violent wind knocked her backwards and sent her spiraling back to where she had started.

"My son," King Yama's voice echoed within her cranium. "Save my son."

"What's happening," Botan demanded, struggling to approach him again.

"Save my son. Save Koenma." She then heard his voice no more, no matter how much she implored. The crystal slowly became opaque as his body began to still. Faintly, King Yama's silhouette could be seen glowing through the darkened crystal, signifying his self imposed stasis.

Botan waited a while, King Yama's words slowly processing in her mind as she searched from her high up perch for anyone. She turned finally, diving into the castle through King Yama's office window. As she went, Botan called out for anyone to help her or explain to her what was going on, but no one answered. Not the deep growls of the ogres, or the lilting bells of the shikigami, there was no one, not even corpses to give her a clue.

"Koenma-sama! George! Anybody," Botan called, dropping from her oar and using the momentum to ram her body into the door, shoving it open only to discover that Koenma's office was as empty as a tomb. Papers were scattered about in wild disarray, chairs were knocked over and Koenma's desk had been cleaved in two. But beyond that, there was nothing to indicate who had attacked, who had won, or even if there was an actual fight.

_Where is everyone? Not even the guards are here…The Vault! _Botan broke into another run, ripping open the fake wall and sprinting down the hidden passage way to the vault which held many dangerous items like the orb of Bast, the Shadow Sword and other items that could create other untold horrors. She made a sharp right turn and barreled into another fake wall, not bothering to slow down as her weight and force did the work for her. She burst through the thin plaster and paper, only to find the vault doors laying in a dented heap against the real wall to her right. Quick as a flash, she was within the vaults confines in hopes of finding one of the vault's guards.

"Hecatoncheires*! Hecaton, are you here?" Silence greeted her as she searched for the deity that was bound to aid them for the next thousand years. She turned another corner, only to discover another crystal lying on its side. The giant body of Hecatoncheires bound within its smooth glassy walls. His many hands were held up as if in his own defense. Behind him Botan could see a hole in the wall, and within it, a familiar blue arm.

"George," Botan gasped, side stepping the giant and crawling into the hole. She then seized both of the ogre's arms and proceeded to drag him out. He groaned with discomfort at the movement, but otherwise remained still. Botan didn't care though; all she cared about was getting George out and waking him up. She needed answers and she needed them now.

Once out in the open and with room to move, Botan was able to get a better look at one of her dearest friends. His blue skin was shredded and torn, and he was bleeding profusely. Someone took great pleasure in hurting him.

"Botan," George coughed, slowly awakening.

"What happened," Botan cried, pulling the ogre into her arms. He hissed in pain, but lacked the strength to push her away and tend to his wounds. "I'm sorry," she cringed. Botan started to heal George's back, the nearest and most damaged portion of his body available to her.

"We were attacked," George began, biting back a howl of pain when Botan moved him to get better access to his ribs. "Koenma managed to evacuate the entire castle in time, but King Yama was…" George cringed in pain, tears beading in his eyes as Botan popped his arm back in place.

"I know. Where's Koenma? What happened to Hecatoncheires?" Hysteria was slowly creeping its way into Botan's voice as she struggled to keep healing George's wounds. Not all of them were allowing themselves to heal and they should have killed George, but something was keeping him alive. Botan could only hope that whatever it was kept working until George could be completely renewed.

"They took his soul," George wept. "I tried to stop them, but I was no match for them. All I could do was save one of the fragments by eating it. It's the only thing keeping me alive right now, but I don't know for how long. It's only a matter of time before they come back for this piece. If it weren't for Hecaton…He saved me. Look what they did to him!"

"He's fine, we'll save him," Botan assured George, placing a comforting hand on the crystal that held the thousand handed god captive. She felt his comforting warmth as well as his violent rage surge and beat against the gem. "He's far too old to let anything like this keep him down. I just fear for whoever did this to him,"

"…You're right," George half smiled.

"…Can you walk?" Botan inquired, searching the vault with her eyes.

"Not even if it got me out of working for Lucifer, and you know how much I hate working there. The last time I worked as an exchange there, he nearly destroyed by horn when I forgot to color code his files," George grumbled, completely oblivious to the fact that Botan had managed to coax him onto her oar. Botan tried to laugh at George's words in hopes of alleviating his pain, as if keeping things light would keep George's mind off of things. But in all honesty, there was no joy to be felt in her heart.

Once she was sure George wouldn't fall off, Botan mounted her oar in front of him and secured his arms around her waist. She then floated to where Hecatoncheires' head lay, encased in translucent stone and placed a kiss there. _You'll be all right._ Botan could only pray that she was right. She then angled her oar and flew out of the castle and back out into the darkening abyss that was Reikai.

* * *

*Hecatoncheires is from the greek creation story. He has a thousand hands and he had been imprisoned by his own father. Anywho, in my fic he was on probation when the events happened. He was assaigned to serve in reikai for one thousand years before he would continue his rotation into the next pantheon. He was actually two days from being rotated back to the greek pantheon and he had been known to complain about going back to see his "ungrateful neices and nephews" and he didn't want to spend one day with them let alone a thousand years. Looks like he got his wish.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the story so far, if you didn't or if you found some boo-boos, let me know. I'm willing to go back and edit my chapters if it's needed. So, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Kurama's Leash

Author's Note: here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and update one chapter for each fanfic every weakend. So for those reading this note the next chapter will come out anywhere between Thursday and Sunday every week. Anywho, let me know if I forgot to fix any mistakes. RnR!

* * *

Botan flew until the features around her began to blur and time had vanished. All she cared about was getting George to safety and getting to her tantei in time to save Koenma and put an end to the chaos that was darkening the spirit world.

"Drop me off there, I have family in that cave that let me stay a lot," George pointed out, forcing Botan to compensate for the sudden lean on her oar. She then veered downwards towards the ominous black and slowly wove her way through the many trees that she could not see.

"You're lucky I know this forest like the back of my hand," Botan huffed, ignoring the sting of a stray twig that whipped against her cheek. She did not bring attention to it though, her mind far away in her hopes.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of out of it," George inquired.

"What do you mean?" Botan's lips worked on autopilot as she maneuvered her way towards a system of caves and huts.

"If you want you can leave me here, I can find my way. Besides, I'm sure you're worried about Yusuke and the others." George new he hit a nerve when he felt Botan flinch. George had known Botan for well over a thousand years and after the first five hundred he had learned to tell when she'd checked out or not. _It's kind of scary how she does that_, George thought, wishing more than anything that she wouldn't do it while flying.

"I couldn't," Botan answered, her consciousness slamming back to reality. She decelerated her oar in favor of coasting over the cliff face and down into the largest of the caves. She then slowly made her way through the maze that led to the Ogre village of Feonito*.

"You really should, it'll be alright. Besides, with everything going on I doubt you'd be able to find anything," George continued, tightening his good arm around Botan's waist in an awkward hug. Her body began to shake in his touch and he knew that he had won when he heard her sob. "It's okay, I'll be fine. My family worked under Quan Yin*, they're peaceful and they'll take care of me."

"But what if those people find you? What if they-"

"Don't worry, I should be healed enough to give you the crystal and my cousin's part fae, they won't be able to find me that easily," George smiled, hugging her body tighter as they slowed to a stop. "Atta' girl." Once he was sure of the distance to the ground, George daintily slid off of the smooth shaft of wood and gingerly placed his feet onto the stone ground. Already he could feel the protective magicks surging through the rock beneath his feet, coaxing him inwards to safety before it was too late.

"You should go now," Botan sniffed, fighting the tears that she knew were coming.

"Give me a sec," George requested. He then hunched over and started to dry heave, his stomach moving inwards and outwards as if to force his insides to comply too his wishes. Eventually a large crystal of gold and amber slowly eased its way up through Georges throat and out into his hands. A protective film dimmed the starlit glow and the saliva dripped down its smooth sides as if the crystal itself was shrugging it off. Peeling the film his stomach produced, George handed the stone to Botan with an apologetic smile on his face.

Botan accepted the gem without complaint and dropped it into her sleeve without another word, her mind already leaving the present and plotting the course necessary to get back to Ningenkai and into her human body.* But even though she was miles off, she still had the presence of mind to remove a compact communicator and place it into George's clawed hand. She may be leaving him here to stay amongst relatives, he may even be the safer of the two, but Botan could not shake the feeling that she and George would not be seeing each other again for a long time, if at all.

"I'll keep you posted; you go on and save us from this calamity." George smiled and gave Botan's oar a gentle shove in the direction of the nearest portal to Ningenkai.

"As if I could save the world," Botan giggled sadly. "Please be careful."

"I'm a coward, of course I'm careful." And with that, Botan soared high into the sky and away from her home. "Good bye…"

* * *

The evening was strangely cold for the approach of summer and the setting sun was bathed in blood. _These are bad signs indeed,_ Kurama thought as he exited his school. It was his last year there and Kurama felt as if he should be happy to be done with school all together, but something felt so wrong about it. He'd spent almost all of his human life dealing with the insipid prattle of his classmates and the ignorance of his teachers for so long that he knew he was going to miss it. Why? Kurama was not sure, but he did not wish to think on it at that time.

Kurama made his way to the school gate, only to discover that Maya, a classmate that has always warranted a second glance from him, was standing alone. Against the backdrop of the setting sun, she was truly beautiful that evening. Regardless of her beauty, Kurama would not allow himself to stir for her, not when it would place her life in danger. But even so, she was standing all alone. That would not do at all, especially with the constant reports of muggings and such increasing within the area. No, he would not allow for her to remain unattended.

"Katajima-kun, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Kurama inquired as he approached the girl. Over the years, she had let her honey brown hair grow until it now ghosted over her shoulders, the ends curling inwards in a fetching manner. Her sweet hazel eyes were always large and inquisitive. Even through the years, that has yet to change.

"Minamino-kun? Hi," she greeted, waving happily as he approached. Her smile grew once she felt his comforting presence wash over her and she sighed her relief. The coming night filled her with such dread and Shuichi always had a knack for making her feel safe. "I'm waiting for you, actually," she blushed.

"What for?" Kurama felt a sudden hesitancy at her words and part of him was unsure of her memories. It was true, that when she was attacked so long ago that he had erased her memories, but with someone as spiritually aware as she it was possible that she was starting to remember.

"Um, well, you see," Maya looked down nervously as red painted her cheeks. She peeked at him through her lashes on occasion, but it was the ground that held her attention it seemed.

Kurama smirked to himself and how foolish his worries were. _She couldn't possibly remember, _Kurama reprimanded himself and thought about how adorable she was, not as adorable as some of his other female companions, but adorable just the same. Now was probably the time where Maya was going to ask him out, ask for 'study sessions,' or ask that he be her boyfriend. He won't lie and say that he has not harbored feelings for her once, and part of his heart still tugs at her sweetness, but not by much in comparison to a few years ago. Since then he has met sweeter and Maya would be placed in too much danger.

"Well, I was wondering if,… if maybe you'd…You and I could…" She lifted her downturned face in order to take in Shuichi's beauty; his deep emerald eyes, flecked with gold; his impish half smile that he was probably unaware he was wearing; the long, barely tamed mane of red that seemed to bleed from his scalp; the faint, barely visible splatter of freckles high on his cheeks. He was so perfect.

Sensing that it would take a while for her to come around and ask him out, Kurama decided that interrupting her would be in their best interest since turning her down would make things awkward for her. "Why don't you tell me after I walk you home? It's getting late and the streets have become quite dangerous these past few months."

Maya wilted at her lost opportunity, but she could wait. "That would be wonderful," Maya admitted with a smile. Kurama returned the gesture before he bent over to lift up Maya's bag, not giving her the chance to do so. The two then went on their way, away from the school and the safety it offered with its many lights.

The sidewalk they traversed was lit only by the sliver of the setting sun, a curious fact to behold when the street lights always came on at exactly five o'clock in the evening. The cars that past by were sparse and far in between, all moving in one direction and not the other. With each passing car that sped by, it took longer for the next to follow until not even the light of the cars could light their path. _Something is blocking the flow of traffic into the area,_ Kurama deduced, placing both his and Maya's bag into one hand so that he could reach his free hand to his neck and "scratch" his head. _Someone's coming._ As soon as the thought was formed, blue flames danced into their path and crashed into the pavement before the two students.

Maya shrieked with surprise as she fell backwards. Her hands caught her before she could make full contact with the pavement, and she was able to turn back to where the blue flames attacked to find Kurama standing in front of her protectively. She made a move to get up, but sat there frozen when she saw a giant silver-white fox trot towards Shuichi with an almost happy gait.

"Hello little brother*, did you miss me," a deep masculine voice inquired, coming directly from the fox.

Kurama paled at the words spoken, taking two steps back as the knowledge set in. "No, I killed you."

"Funny how things are never what they seem," the fox chuckled, rising to his hind legs before slowly morphing into man well over seven feet in height. His silver hair barely reached his shoulder blades and behind him, five fox tails bristled with excitement, fox fire dancing over each tip. His body was clothed in nothing but a pair of white pants, everything else was bare. "So, runt, how has your human life been? I hear you've become Reikai's pet," he sneered. "But wait; didn't you become a demon to avoid that?"

"Silence, Jinan," Kurama commanded, his brother's words giving rise to his ire.

"Um, no," Jinan grinned maliciously, "I don't think I will. I have to pay you back for all the trouble you've caused me and then, I'm going to take your soul."

"Just try it," Kurama barked, summoning his rose whip in time to deflect Jinan's fox fire. His whip ignited, but that did not deter Kurama as he lashed out again in time to block another one directed at his face. Jinan then vanished from his sight. Kurama silently cursed as he strained his ears and took deep breaths in hopes of finding the other kitsune.

"Minamino-kun…, what's going on?" Maya was finally able to crawl onto her feet, her movements slow and shaky as she fought back her rising fear.

Again, Kurama cursed. He could not fight to his fullest with Maya so close. She may be able to see and sense demons, but she was not able to handle the likes of him and his brother in full combat. He needed to get her to safety.

"Katajima-kun, I want you to run away as fast as you can," Kurama said, taking one step backwards before turning to her fully.

"But, Minamino-"

"Do as I say and run," Kurama interrupted, grabbing her wrist and running back towards the school in time to avoid an explosion of pavement. From the cracked concrete and cement vines with red flowers shot from the earth and gave chase to the two running students. The flowers howled and hissed as the vines followed close behind; slithering along the road and buildings, burrowing underground, all the while laughing with Jinan's voice.

Kurama made a sharp turn into an alleyway, pulling Maya along with him and luring the vines into the narrow passageway. He then shoved Maya ahead of him so that she was out of his way when he turned to face the demon plants. From his hair, Kurama withdrew a multitude of seeds. Each one pulsed with energy, matching Kurama's rapid heartbeat before growing into monstrous plants with dripping maws. Their roots wrapped around Kurama's arms as the bulbs and buds opened wide to roar and growl. Acid dripped from gleaming white incisors as the plants writhed with excitement to be free. Kurama stretched his arms towards the alleyway's entrance, just as his brother's vines filled the opening and began to surge towards him.

Inhuman shrieks could be heard later as the acid of Kurama's plants began to eat away at the vines, spreading to all it touched and killing the demonic plant as it went. Kurama's plants continued to devour and destroy Jinan's vines with a wild and deadly vigor, removing themselves from Kurama's arms and digging their roots into the charred remains. They grew in size and number as they continued to feed on the incoming vines before the mass they had acquired was able to block all light from entering the alley. Suddenly, all the plants burst into flame. The searing blue fire destroyed everything until there was nothing left but the ash that blew away in the wind.

"I thought you were a master thief," Jinan's voice taunted.

"I was," Kurama countered, taking a few backward steps at his brother's approach.

"But, my dear little brother, you've gone and trapped yourself," Jinan continued, his eyes alight with dark mirth.

"Have I?" Kurama's words stilled Jinan's approach, and for that one instant Jinan's mirth vanished and was replaced with doubt. Jinan's ears twitched atop his head as the faint sound of slithering met his ears. He reached into his hair and pulled a rose from the nape of his neck. He then summoned a rose whip into his hands and snapped it to his side, severing the barb from an approaching creeper. He charged towards his younger brother, killing the creepers that bombarded him as he did so. Once he was within a few feet of Kurama, he snapped his whip upward in hopes of removing the head of crimson.

Kurama leaped backwards and spun away from several more whip lashes directed at his form. He then snapped a whip of his own and struck out against his brother's. The tongues tangled, the thorns catching against each other and rendering the whips useless for the sake of the battle. Kurama was first to release his whip, since it was his intention for the two to tangle, before he ran further into the alleyway, scooping Maya into his arms as he went. He braced one foot against the brick wall nearest him and kicked off in the opposite direction. He landed on the balcony on the second story of the opposite building, where he deposited Maya onto her feet. Kurama then herded the bewildered Maya up the building's fire escape and onto the roof where there was a clear view of all around them.

"Stop running whelp!" Jinan was spotted not long after, descending upon them from high above. In his eyes there was a wild and almost insane gleam, as if this were nothing but a game of cat and mouse that was about to come to an end. In his hand a white sphere of light formed and around it energy cackled with life. "Give me your soul."

"Kurama," a familiar voice called as an even more familiar streak of pink and blue flew in from behind Jinan. Botan sharply turned, barely inches behind him and slammed the paddle of her oar against the back of his head. The force of the sharp turn and the subsequent blow knocked Botan from her oar and sent both her and Jinan downwards. Botan tensed, knowing that she didn't have enough time to summon her oar again, so instead she pulled the small pack from her shoulder and wrapped her arms around it. But instead of skidding painfully across the building's rooftop, Botan found herself safe and unharmed in the arms of Kurama. "You're okay," Botan sighed in relief.

"I should be saying that about you," Kurama smiled, grateful that he was able to keep Botan from harm.

"Well, my brother, you always were a ladies' man," Jinan spat, slowly rising from the ground, both hands glowing.

"Why are you doing this," Botan demanded, drawing Jinan's attention onto herself.

"Doing what? You'll have to be more specific," Jinan struggled to maintain his footing, the blow to his head causing more damage than he had earlier realized. He spat blood onto the ground to his side before licking his busted lip. "That really hurt," he hissed ominously.

"You're with the ones that attacked Reikai, right?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun," he grinned. "I helped orchestrate the whole thing. You don't honestly think that the runt holding you is the only one with a brain in his head, do you?"

"Why? Why did you do it," Botan continued undeterred.

"Because we wanted too, and now I'm going to do it again," Jinan made a move to attack Kurama again with the orbs that glowed around his hands.

"No, don't," Botan demanded, forcing Kurama to place her on her feet as she did so.

"Just try and stop me," Jinan dared, grinning viciously.

Raw fear surged beneath Botan's breast as a dark realization began to sink in. The magicks that circled Jinan's hands were old and near impossible to deflect. There was no avoiding it and without anything for the spheres to crash into they'll follow the target till death. There was no blocking or partially dodging this attack. One touch and it was all over. If she did nothing, then everything would be all over. But what could she do? She wasn't a fighter and Kurama was going into this fight blind to the true threat that glowed within the older kitsune's grasp.

A thought came unbidden into her mind, filling her with sorrow. She could subdue him. She had the power to do so and thus she had the power to save Kurama and get him and his friend to safety. But to do so would rob the kitsune of his free will and turn his own body against him. She could bring him to his knees at a simple utterance. She had the strength, but did she have the resolve? The weight in her sleeve and the unsure look in Kurama's eyes gave her the strength to do what was necessary; even though it was the one thing she hated to do most in the world.

"_**prestati pa predložiti***_" Botan cried as she stood tall, placing herself firmly between the two brothers.

Kurama backed away from Botan, pale faced and heart beating a mile a minute in shock and fear. _It can't be,_ Kurama thought in bewilderment. He watched his brother, whom wore an expression almost identical to his drop his hands and fall to his knees within mere seconds after Botan's utterance. He watched as Jinan struggled valiantly to maintain control over his body, to stand, to fight, but his limbs would not obey his commands.

"How did you," Kurama started, but he couldn't bring himself to continue. He just continued to watch as Botan, with tears in her eyes, summoned her oar and mounted it in front of him.

"We have to find the others," she said, floating low enough for Kurama to climb on behind her. "You too," Botan added, drifting closer to Maya's fear frozen form.

Maya remained frozen in place staring in awe at the witch that had swooped in and saved them. She was like one of those magical girls from one of her comics or anime. She was beautiful and brave and Shuichi had his arms all around her...

That scary witch was all over her Shuichi and that was unacceptable. Maya climbed onto the oar with resolution in her eyes, her arms wrapping securely around Shuichi's waist and she almost tugged his body away from the blue haired witch's.

"I already checked Yusuke's and Kuwabara's houses and I have no idea where to start as far as Hiei's concerned since Mukuro has no idea where he is right now. No one's answering my calls and I have no idea what to do," Botan explained to Kurama, who merely nodded at her words. The ground fell from beneath their feet as the three shot up into the air, leaving Jinan frozen to the rooftop. High into the sky they went before they were sent hurtling to Genkai's home.

Kurama stared down at the back of Botan's head, his mind reeling from the evening's events. All this time he had known Botan, all these years she had hidden such a terrifying ability from him. Kurama didn't know what to think or how to react. What he did know was that Botan was far more powerful and older than she let on. For a shikigami to be able to subdue a kitsune, even one who has fallen* is not an easy task.

"I'm scared, can you slow down? Who are you anyway?" Maya demanded fearfully, clinging to Shuichi's waist with all her might. Her eyes were squeezed shut and all she could think about was how far down the ground was and how little seating room was available to her, especially when one considered the fact that she didn't have the best sense of balance off land.

"It'll be just a little further," Botan promised, turning sharply to her right when she spotted an incoming plane. She used the neighboring clouds as cover as she started her descent into Genkai's forest, slowing only a fraction in speed due to her passenger's fears.

A familiar shriek reached their ears, followed by the powerful wing beats of a large and terrifying sounding creature.

"Puu," Botan called, recognizing the shriek and leveling her oar. She then scanned her surroundings for the giant creature. It called again and Botan was able to spot it far to their left. On his back were three figures. "Yukina? Mukuro? Oh no, Hiei!" Botan sped forward, pulling up along side Puu. She reached out her hand and placed her palm over Hiei's prone form. Her hand hovered mere millimeters over his forehead, but she could not bring herself to touch him. He was wedged securely between Yukina and Mukuro, Yukina's small hands guiding the creature in the proper direction while Mukuro made sure Hiei didn't fall from behind.

"What is going on," the powerful demoness holding him demanded. Her anger and fear was evident in her voice whereas her body and face maintained their neutrality.

"I'll explain everything when we find everyone else," Botan replied. The silence that met her was thick and ominous, as if the words they were about to say would destroy everything within her.

"Yusuke's already at Genkai's…but…" Yukina couldn't bring herself to finish her statement. She placed her right hand over Hiei's while her left reached up to caress his cheek. Her eyes were set forward, staring onwards as Genkai's temple came into view. Tears were welling up within her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She felt as if her heart had been cleaved in two as she held Hiei's body secure to her back. He was the only family she knew and all Yukina could think about is how she should be able to help him but was too weak to do so.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay," Botan pleaded.

"Let us land; we won't know anything until we get an explanation." Kurama interrupted with his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"You're right," Botan conceded, drifting downwards as the severity of their situation started to sink in.

They all touched ground a moment later and entered Genkai's temple, finding that Genkai had been waiting for them for some time.

"Mind telling me what's going on," Genkai asked, her words directed entirely at Botan. She looked so old then, her face was haggard and her voice was shaking. It was as if the world was crumbling beneath her feet and she lacked the strength to stop it. She led the large group inside, guiding them to the main room where Yusuke was laying prone on a futon that had been set up for him. Next to him lay Keiko, her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders and her face pressed against his neck. On his stomach lay two crystals that pulsed in sync with his abnormal heartbeat.

"Not him too," Botan gasped, dropping to her knees as helpless tears beaded up into her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. What's going on? Why hasn't Koenma told us anything?" Genkai fought to maintain control of herself, but nothing was as it should and her son, for that is what Yusuke was to her, was lying on the ground no better than dead.

Botan couldn't bring herself to look into Genkai's eyes, her heart aching for the woman that had been a maternal figure in her life. Instead, Botan reached into her sleeve and pulled out the golden amber that shone with a star-like quality. "This is all that's left of him," Botan began, refusing the meet the gazes of the shocked looks. "I have to go find Kuwabara, maybe he's okay." Botan lifted her arm and summoned her oar before mounting it. She tossed her small bag in the direction of the crystal with the same amount of haggard emotionlessness. Her mind was blank and her heart was empty, if only for a moment. Nothing was as it should be.

"I'm coming with you," Yukina announced, climbing on behind Botan and leaving no room for argument.

"I will accompany you as well," Kurama added, mounting the oar behind Yukina.

"But Minamino-kun," Maya argued, not wishing to be left alone with complete strangers; strangers that she knew from first glance were demons*.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon," Kurama didn't meet her eyes. His attention was solely on Botan and his gaze held an almost predatory and calculative gleam.

"Hang on tight," Botan said, coaxing the oar up and out of the temple before ascending into the night sky.

* * *

"Kazuma," Yukina cried startling both Botan and Kurama from their silent reveries. She pointed downwards towards a beat up red car tearing down the highway, its horn drowning out all other sounds as it wove in and out of traffic expertly.

"Are you sure? I can't sense him," Botan questioned, turning the oar in order to chase after the vehicle.

"I know his in there, we have to catch up." Botan didn't question it, she just sped up and pulled up alongside the car, not caring if anyone saw her or not.

Behind the wheel they could see a frantic Shizuru, here eyes red with tears and her lips set in a thin line. Her hair was a mess and all she wore was a bathrobe and what looked to be a night gown underneath. In the back seat lay Kuwabara's comatose body and a large bundle of feathers rested on his stomach. She looked to the right, with the intension of switching to the next lane so she could turn off of the road and onto a service road. But she wasn't all that shocked to find Botan and co. on her oar. She turned of the road and began to slow to a stop. She was out in a matter of seconds, barely putting the car in park and not even bothering to turn it off.

"What's happening? What's wrong with my brother?" Shizuru's voice cracked and a fresh stream of tears cascaded down her face. "It's like he's not there anymore."

"I'll explain everything when we get to Genkai's," Botan promised, helping Yukina into the back seat of the car. She then closed the door behind her.

Yukina began to shake Kuwabara's form, as if in an attempt to wake him. She patted his cheek and checked his pulse, but there was no response; No quickening of his blood or the silly grin that would spread across his face whenever she was around. He always reacted to her, even when unconscious, but now there was nothing. Yukina felt her broken heart shatter when realization sank in. Tears fell unhindered from her eyes, crystallizing and collecting somewhere on the flooring of the car. Yukina didn't care. She draped her body across Kuwabara's before her aura flared, creating a frigid shield around them. The windows frosted over and a cold wind shook the car for a moment before it stilled. Now, all that could be seen of the two were Yukina's glowing angry eyes.

"I'll meet you at Genkai's," Shizuru sniffed before she sat back down in the driver's seat. "I should be there in fifteen or so minutes, traffic allowing." Shizuru then slammed the door shut and pressed her foot onto the breaks.

"Wait," Botan called, pressing her palms against the front of the car and stopping Shizuru from putting the car in drive.

"What?" Shizuru didn't mean to snap, especially at Botan of all people, but her emotions were so frazzled that she could barely maintain control over herself and her actions.

Instead of answering, Botan closed her eyes and began to chant. Around her palms symbols traced in light began to appear and spread until they outlined the entire vehicle. The symbols began to grow in size and become bolder and thicker before there was no distinguishing between symbols and the car was a glowing beacon of light. Then, in a flash, the car was just a piece of junk again. "No one will be able to tell you're speeding so you won't be pulled over or anything," Botan explained before she summoned her oar again. "I should be able to clear a straight path for you from here to Genkai's so try to stay on my tail." Botan mounted her oar again and made ready to take off again, but was startled to find Kurama climbing on behind her again. She looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze, and all she saw was the frozen emerald that he reserved only for his enemies.

Botan's breath caught in her throatt and her heart began to race with both fear and sorrow. She didn't blame him though, he was, and always will be a kitsune, a spirit fox and as such she had power over him. He now knew this fact and thus he no longer trusted her. Not with his freedom on the line at least. Botan turned away from him and shot up into the air, refusing to let anyone see the glassiness in her eyes. _It was only a matter of time before he found out,_ Botan thought bitterly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the concentration ring and placed it around her index finger.

"Do you think you can control the plants? I've only got three shots* in me and those are for the non-organic obstacles," Botan inquired.

"Understood," Kurama agreed, letting his youki flow from then so he could have instant access to it.

The two then were catapulted forward at Botan's urging, and Kurama instantly went to work at bending the trees to his will and forcing them to move and allow room for Shizuru to speed by.

While he did so, Botan pointed her index finger ahead of her and summoned as much reiki to the tip of her finger. She then held her finger poised for a moment longer before releasing a giant orb of light ahead of them towards an abandoned building that had fallen in disrepair. It was nowhere near the size of Yusuke's spirit gun, nor did it pack as much of a punch even with the boost, but it was powerful just the same and was large enough to encompass the entirety of Shizuru's car. The spirit bullet charged forward, demolishing everything in its path as it went before diminishing several kilometers away.

No one had time to be impressed by Botan's feat of power; to preoccupied they were with getting Kuwabara back to safety at Genkai's. They continued on their way, crossing over roads, through traffic, and into forests and not once did they turn from their set path. Botan used her magic to help Kurama as best as she could before another obstacle came into their path in the form of a large collection of rocks. Botan fired another spirit gun, leaving nothing but sand in the place of the boulders and onward they sped. Botan began to sag tiredly, but the arm around her waist kept her from falling.

"Always the gentleman," Botan breathed as she struggled to maintain her speed.

Fortunately they were not to far from Genkai's to begin with and the beeline they were making was shorting the trip exponentially. All that stood in their way now was a mountain that was beginning to monopolies on their field of vision. Botan took several deep breaths and her arm again to form another spirit gun, but her strength was waning and it was taking so much out of her just to hold her arm up.

"We'll go around," Kurama said finally, seeing that the mountain may be too much for her, but she stayed the course.

Trusting Kurama to hold her up, she used her other arm to brace against her wrist. She then dug deep into her remaining energy reserves and summoned her last energy bullet, charging and aiming until the last possible moment before releasing it. At first it wavered in its trajectory, but it leveled out and sailed strait and true towards the mountain's face. Upon contact it began to eat away at the stone, digging deeper and deeper until a large and gaping hole stared at them through the mountain and the light of Botan's spirit gun began to diminish with distance. Sensing that her bullet had made it through the mountain, Botan fell back into Kurama's arms tiredly. She lacked the strength to hold herself up and the speed of her oar was affected by her depleted energy.

"Do you think you can make it to Genkai's?" Kurama seized the shaft of Botan's oar as he asked this, leaning forward so that Botan was trapped within his arms as he did so.

"I don't have a choice," Botan groaned, feeling blood drip from her nose. She lifted her sleeve to clean her face of the gore, smearing the blood across her cheek and staining the pale pink of her kimono. She then snapped her body forward, using the momentum to wrap her fingers around Kurama's and forcing her oar to return to its original speed.

When they arrived to Genkai's Yukina refused to let anyone touch Kuwabara and carried him inside all on her own. Frigid winds spiraled around her form as she walked forward, her anger building within her breast and manifesting around her. All she could think about was the cry for vengeance, the need to maim and kill all those responsible for taking her loved ones away from her. She was walking on an emotional tightrope and she was teetering between raw fury and intense sorrow. Even now she still cried, leaving a trail of hiraseki stones behind her.

They entered Genkai's temple and Yukina laid Kuwabara out next to Hiei before claiming a spot between them. Clutched in her hands were the feathers that were found with Kuwabara and even more were pinned in her hair, framing her ponytail. She didn't speak and she stared straight ahead, engulfing both Hiei and Kuwabara in her icy force field.

"Minamino-kun," Maya called, running to his side with scared and worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurama nodded, dodging her fretful hands that were trying to paw at him. "An explanation is in order right about now, am I correct?" Kurama turned to Botan and waited for her response. He watched as she wilted under his gaze, her eyes misting over before she turned away from him completely. He knew that she was reacting to his treatment towards her, but he would not allow himself to care, even as his heart demanded that he comfort her in her distress.

Botan made her way to the nearest cushion and dropped herself onto it. While she gathered her thoughts, everyone claimed their places around both her and the comatose bodies of their heroes.

"I wasn't there when everything happened," Botan began. "I was ferrying souls to Hell. Then the Malebranche started to herd all the ferries out. I became concerned so I started to ask around. All that was known was that all the afterlives were being sealed up and the guardians weren't admitting anymore souls. Since I was the head shikigami under King Yama, I was charged with finding out why, so, naturally, I went to ask Koenma." Tears began to gather up within Botan's eyes as she continued her tale, her mind racing a mile a minute and finding flaw with every choice she made. "King Yama had been imprisoned and the palace had been evacuated, as per Koenma's orders. I think after that he went to the vault to protect it. George told me that…that his soul had been crystallized and broken into fragments. George and Hecaton were able to save one of the fragments, but…"

"What happened," Shizuru pressed, seeing beyond her own pain and wrapping a comforting arm around Botan's shoulders.

"George was tortured, and in the act of saving him, Hecaton had been placed in a crystal prison as well. But their assailants weren't able to get to George, who swallowed that piece to keep it safe." Botan pointed to the crystal that had been placed on the nearby coffee table by Genkai, is smooth surface shining with starlight. "That's how everything was when I got there. Nothing was stolen, just Koenma. But even so, I got George out of there and then went back to get everything out of the vault." Botan gestured to the small pink bag that rested next to the table.

It looked inconspicuous and small, barely large enough to carry a thick novel and hanging from it were two charms. One was a cute cat charm with a sprig of catnip in its mouth and the other was a magic paper talisman. The talisman gave the bag the ability to hold a dimensional pocket, allowing the bag to hold such a large quantity of artifacts of varying and impossible sizes.

"George gave me the fragment of Koemna's soul and is now in hiding with his family. After getting all the artifacts from the vault I rushed here to Ningenkai in hopes of finding and warning everyone, but all I could find was Kurama. He was being attacked by his brother, and would have suffered the same fate if…" Botan refused to finish, turning away from all, especially Kurama and closing up within herself. "I wasted so much time. This is all my fault."

"Don't you dare," Genkai barked. "You did everything right, don't you dare take the blame for something you had no control over."

"It is; I was behind in my work. If I had been on time, I would have been there to help protect Koenma. If I hadn't gone back to clear out the vault, maybe I would have been able to find and save one of the others as well. I made the wrong choices and now we're facing an enemy we don't even know, an enemy that has the power to imprison gods."

"You say that as if you could have been everywhere at once," Mukuro spoke finally, listening to Botan's tale from the edge of Yukina's barrier. She pulled out a bright purple, almost pink crystal from her pocket, the gem filling her palm and soothing her nerves. She held it close to her breast before returning her attention to Botan. "Tell me, do you know of any magic that can imprison gods and claim souls?"

"Only one way," Botan nodded. "But such magicks are from long before I became a shikigami. It's an early Ainu* spell, but in order to cast it, even in it's incomplete form like this…that kind of power doesn't exist anymore."

"As you can see, that's not the case. Whoever we're facing must be very old," Genkai sighed.

"Very, they'd have to be at least three or four thousand years old," Botan nodded. "The only living beings known to be that age are Kurama and myself, his demon mother, and his remaining litter mates. After them, only some of the gods have lived that long."

"Then you may know a thing or two about our foe," Genkai offered, turning to Kurama who was leaning against the door jam nearest to Botan.

"I wish I did, but that was about the time I'd fallen and the only time I'd spent amongst the humans was around the earliest shrines of Inari* and her maidens," Kurama explained almost shamefully. Back then he was young and impulsive. The knowledge of humans meant nothing to him then, only the lovely bodies some of their members had.

"I was a shrine maiden around that time, and I do know of the spell and how to find the signs of it being performed…but," Botan bit her lip, struggling to find the words she needed to say. "I know how to restore everyone, but in order to do so I need to find the fragments of their souls. Do you know how many there are?"

"Yusuke had six," Keiko answered, rising from her place next to her beloved. "I have two."

"I have this piece," Mukuro added.

"What about Kuwabara? Were there any pieces of his soul left behind?" Botan felt her heart sink at the sad and negative responses she received. "I can't find him without a piece of his soul."

"All that was there were those feathers," Shizuru explained.

"Feathers?" In response to Botan's inquiring tone, Shizuru pulled one of the smaller feathers found from her pocket. She then placed it into Botan's waiting palms reluctantly.

Closing her eyes, Botan searched the energy signature within the feather and smiled sadly. "His soul manifested. I've never known a human soul to do that," Botan almost laughed, a tear falling from her lashes. "This feather will be more than enough."

"Let's turn in for the night. We've had a long day and we won't be any help to anyone if we're falling asleep all over the place." Genkai suggested, rising to her feet with a parting caress to Yusuke's forehead.

"Maya, I'll take you home if you want," Botan offered tiredly.

"Minamino-kun, will you be coming too?" Maya inquired hopefully.

"If that is what you wish," Kurama smiled half heartedly.

* * *

When they arrived at Maya's house, she was more than happy to be off Botan's oar and on ground, the solid surface of her family driveway making her feel balanced and safe.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Kurama apologized, already planning on coming back later that night to erase her memories.

"It's okay. It's not like you did any of this on purpose," Maya beamed shakily.

"Is your family home?" Kurama asked, not sensing any activity from within the home.

"They're away on business," she answered all too readily.

"I see," Kurama began. "Wait here, I'll make sure it's safe." Kurama then vanished within the confines of the house without the aid of a key. This left Maya alone with Botan, who was perched on her oar, floating a few feet off the ground. Both her hands were braced on either side of her as if to keep her from falling and her eyes were distant.

"So," Maya said, breaking the silence between Botan and herself. "How long have you known Minamino-kun?"

"Hm? Oh, Kurama. I've known him for a few years now," Botan replied with a small smile and a yawn.

"Are you and he… you know, dating?" Maya questioned, her gaze downward and her thumbs engaged in a war amongst themselves.

"No, nothing like that," Botan sighed, seeing that Maya harbored feelings for her companion.

"Oh, good, I thought he and you were together or something." Relief flooded Maya's heart as her entire being lit up with hope. "And you're not interested in him at all, right?"

Before Botan had the chance to answer, Kurama exited Maya's home with a charge of youki surrounding him. Without even needing to ask, Botan knew exactly what he had done and felt a sigh of relief breeze past her lips. Maya's house would be safe, if only for now, and that was all she needed to know for the night. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Could you take me home please? I'm sure my mother is worried about me." Botan nodded and lowered her oar a fraction so he could rejoin her side and they could be on their way.

"Minamino-kun, wait," Maya called out before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for protecting me." Maya didn't let go and Kurama did nothing to stop her. He placed one arm loosely around her back, his hand resting between her shoulder blades. Kurama could feel her body shaking within his hold, and he almost feared she'd break if he let go. Maya's fear and gratitude wrapped around her body like a cocoon, hiding the vibrant young woman she was before the day's events took place. Kurama could only hope that she'd be alright on her own.

He waited a moment longer before silently and tactfully attempting to remove himself from her hold. She would be fine, physically, especially with his plants hidden within the home around to protect her. Kurama just hoped that would be enough.

All the while Botan watched with a spark of envy. Everyone had someone, and she should feel grateful for sparing at least one person from having to lose a loved one, but part of her would not allow for her to feel any form of contentment. She had no one and now she had to watch silently as the last of her friends found a special somebody who was there for them and no other. The cold stab of jealousy pierced her heart and Botan could do nothing but watch as she was left without anyone to call her own. _What am I thinking, _Botan thought in reprimand. _I should be happy for Kurama; he's been alone for so long…he deserves to be happy._ Botan had to fight back the snort of contempt that wanted to escape her person as Maya tightened her hold around Kurama and refused to let him go.

"I must go now," Kurama said finally.

"Please be careful," Maya implored, here eyes shining with emotion.

"I will," Kurama promised before seating himself on Botan's oar. "We should go."

"Alright." Botan could only count her lucky stars when she flew in the direction of Kurama's human home. He only lived a few blocks away and even that was too far for Botan right then. The day had exhausted her and the call of duty was the only thing that kept her going.

The flight was short and silent, neither party willing to speak to the other for different reasons. Kurama was still wary of Botan, whereas she was envious of his relationship with Maya. They landed a few minutes later in front of Kurama's abode. All the lights were lit and they could faintly hear the sounds of the television through the open window.

"Mother must be waiting for me," Kurama announced. He made no move to walk towards the house he shared with his mother and her spouse. Instead he waited, his eyes set forward and his stance guarded. "How long?"

"How long, what?" Botan had hoped that he would drop the entire incident with his brother all together, but apparently that was not so.

"How long have you had the ability to subdue kitsune," Kurama clarified darkly, his fingers curling into fists.

Botan dropped to her feet and walked over to Kurama's side and, after a moment's hesitation, lifted his fist into hers. He tensed, but did not pull away from her touch. This relaxed Botan, but only a fraction. Gently, she pried his fingers loose and placed one of her hands in his, partly so he could read if she was lying and partly because she needed to feel his touch. "Look at me," she requested solemnly.

Kurama obeyed, not because of her words, but because of how hurt she had sounded.

"I'm old, well over three thousand years in age. Because of my age, and what I was before I was turned into this…slave*…I've always had the ability to subdue lesser spirits. Even those that have fallen into demons," Botan explained with shame thick in her voice as if she had committed a crime just by having the knowledge she held.

"Even me? You can subdue even me," Kurama demanded, turning to her completely as his mask began to chip away.

"It's why you were allowed your probation so easily," Botan whimpered, tears falling from her amethyst orbs as she turned away from Kurama's heated gaze. "Even though the higher ups didn't know who you were yet, they didn't trust you. So, if you were to step out of line, and since I was the oldest shikigami under their employ, I was to subdue you and bring you in for imprisonment. But I swear; I would never, ever do that to you. I hate subduing people against their will and today was the first time I've done it in over two thousand years."

"How can I believe you," Kurama pressed, tightening his hold of the wrist in his hand and grabbing the other, "All this time I've been at your mercy and you've never paid me the courtesy of telling me." He leaned forward so that he was eyelevel with Botan, his nose barely a few inches from hers, wishing to see the truth in her eyes more than her pulse.

"Because it's me; I've never done anything to hurt or endanger you and I never will." Botan replied, meeting his eyes with her watery ones.

Seeing the truth in her words, but not ready to trust her so completely again, Kurama released Botan's wrists and walked away from her a few steps. All this time and he was none the wiser to the leash that had been placed around his neck. _But no more,_ Kurama thought darkly as he stilled his pacing. "Show me."

"What?" Botan gasped, unable to comprehend what Kurama was asking of her.

"I need to know for sure if you can subdue me. Show me," Kurama repeated, turning back to Botan and waiting for her to comply with his wishes.

"No," Botan retorted. She shook her head violently in the negative and she backed away a step from Kurama's imposing form.

"Please, Botan, I need to know." Kurama struggled to maintain his mask of control. He knew he could trust Botan, her words and actions further proving what he'd known for years. But even still, he needed to know the extent of her power over him.

"Please don't make me do that to you," Botan begged, her resolve weakening as his strengthened.

"Please." At Kurama's words, Botan's resolve shattered and her tears increased, but even so, she nodded her consent.

"_**Predložiti**_"

* * *

Author's Note: if there's anything posted that you don't understand, let me know and I'll either tell you that it will be explained later in the fic or I'll add it to the definitions/explanations I have below. Feedback is most appreciated, let me know if you want to see something happen and if I don't already have it planned (I have the entire thing mapped out) then I'll try to squeeze it in. Well, RnR.

* * *

*1 - Feonito is a village I made up from the Spanish word for ugly.

*2 - Quan Yin is the female Buddha.

*3 - In the manga, Botan doesn't shift from human to spirit being, her body is usually left in a stasis somewhere until she re-enters it. Most of my fic is based off of the anime save for this key bit of information. This is going to be important in my fic, so remember this bit of info.

*4 - Foxes give birth to litters that average at about four or five. Since Kurama's a kitsune, he was born in a litter. In my fic you actually get to meet Jinan, his second oldest brother.

*5 - Cease and Submit in Serbian, the language I'll be using for magic that will force another to do one's bidding. If I use different types of spells then they'll be in a different language chosen at random.

*6 - You are either born a demon or you become one. "Falling" is when an entity that isn't a demon slowly becomes one. Kurama, who was a spirit fox, fell in order to become a demon and, as shown in my fic, so did his brother.

*7 - Maya has heightened senses and thus has the ability to see spirits and demons that can't usually seen by the normal human eye.

*8 - In both the manga and anime it is implied that Botan has access to her spirit energy. She even says that she was willing to start blowing up walls in her search for Hiei during later episodes. I just took that information and am now using it.

*9 - Inari is the god/goddess of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes and industry was first worshiped around the fifth century in Japan. But for the sake of my fic, they were around a lot earlier, but documentation wasn't around to prove it.

*Fun side note, Inari, or Oinari in some dialects is depicted as male, female or as androgynous. No one form is wrong and it's all in accordance to the area Inari is warshiped and the individual worshipping them.

*10 - The Ainu is the oldest civilization I could think of from around 1000 B.C.E (before common era)

*11 - Shikigami are, to my understanding, slaves to whoever controls them. They must obey their controller's every whim regardless of their wishes. I may be wrong, but that's how it goes in my fic. More on this as you read.


	3. Chapter 2: Kurama's Shattered Lie

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Remember to RnR!

* * *

At first, Kurama felt nothing from Botan's uttered words. But then it was like gravity intensified and his limbs felt like lead had encased them. Kurama resisted the feeling with all his might, struggling valiantly to remain in control and standing on his own two feet. His knees buckled beneath the weight of the intensified gravity and he was dropped into a kneeling position. Kurama fought to stand back up, but it was as if everything inside of him was screaming for him to give up. Vaguely, Kurama registered blood dripping from is nose from the exertion and the pain in his palms from how tightly he clenched his fists.

Hands, soft and smooth, were stroking his neck and face in an attempt to sooth him, prompting him to open his eyes and fill his vision with watery amethysts.

"Just relax. You need to relax," Botan urged, trying to coax him to surrender into the command out of fear that he'll hurt himself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and cocked her head to the side, exposing her neck in submission to soothe his panic and offer him a semblance of control that he desperately fought for.

Teeth, almost inhumanly sharp bit the column of her throat, hard enough to hurt but not enough to break the precious skin. Kurama's arms found purchase around her body, pulling her down with him as he did so. His bite remained unmoving, his jaw locked in place even as their bodies sank to the ground. He allowed himself to succumb to Botan's subduing spell, content to know that she was as vulnerable as he.

Eventually, the spell began to wear off and with it Kurama's jaw slackened and he began to lap at her throat in a soothing fashion before he removed himself from her completely. The lingering traces of panic slowly began to dissipate, allowing him to look at Botan as she really was for the first time that night. He was still weary of her and the power she had over him, but he knew now where he stood under her thrall. The truth of the matter displeased him greatly, for he had succumbed faster than he ever had in his younger years, but he at least knew what he was up against.

Botan watched as Kurama backed away from her, taking his warmth with him and allowing the cold to seep through her clothes and into her skin, chilling her to the bone. She shivered and her body ached to reunite with Kurama's warmth, but Kurama's wary gaze held her in place. It was as if a dagger was slowly piercing through her heart and she could do nothing to still the blade, only watch as her dear friend closed himself off from her completely. There was no more warmth for her in his gaze, just a resignation that she never wished to see in anyone of her friends, let alone Kurama.

"This was a one time thing," Botan announced, breaking the silence in hopes that she could draw Kurama out from his emotional barrier. "I will never, ever do it again. You have my word," Botan vowed, rising to her feet slowly. She made no move beyond that to approach him, knowing that her closeness was the last thing Kurama wanted, even if it was something that she needed.

"I believe you," Kurama lied; far from sure of Botan's words because as she said, she was Koenma's shikigami. If Koenma commanded it, she would have no choice but to obey. "It has been a long night. I'll see you in the morning."

Botan felt her heart bleed in pain a little more as his dismissal, as well as his doubt, plunged the dagger of heartache deeper. She watched him turn his back on her and leave, his footsteps deceptively sure where she knew his mind and psyche were in a tumult. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought to remain in control, if only long enough to see that Kurama entered his home unharmed.

Fighting her tears, Botan mounted her oar for what she hoped was the last time and flew back to Genkai's temple, the only place she could go even though it was the last place she wanted to be. As she flew, the tears slowly began to stream from her eyes, catching the light of the moon in an ephemeral display of radiance. They glimmered like gems before vanishing into the air. But it wasn't until she landed at the foot of the temple's steps when she started to sob. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth as sob after sob broke past her lips. Eventually it became too much for her to fight. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, everyone from her home, all of them, they were laying lifeless and she could do nothing to save them and the only friend she had left will never trust her again.

Loneliness, dark and true with a grip of ice wrapped around her as Botan wept over her fate. She had no one. She had nothing. Her life and home were crumbling around her and she was powerless to stop it. There was no one to tell her what to do or how to help. There was no one taking credit for her loss of her home and chosen family. There was no one to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. George was hidden away, safe with a family that loves him. Keiko was mourning the separation from her love. Yukina had surrounded herself by a barrier born from her frigid fury due to the loss of her family. Shizuru retreated within herself and her memories of better days with her baby brother. Genkai was fighting to keep her control as the only son she knew lay lifeless in a coma. _I'm all alone in this…aren't I? _Botan whimpered at the thought, a new wave of tears cascading down her cheeks when she realized that she will inevitably fail everyone and curse them to an existence without their loved ones.

A fox skittered from the bushes in front of her, darting across the beaten pathway and into the wilderness across the way, reminding her of Kurama and the pain she'd caused him. Even if he was still there, he wasn't there. In losing his trust she lost her only ally, and now her friends were doomed to pay the price for her failure. If only she had been stronger, smarter, anything more than she was and maybe she could have thought of a way to protect Kurama without revealing something that never needed to be known. She did not lie when she said that she would never subdue Kurama again, and if he asked, she would give him an unbreakable vow. But he didn't ask. Even if he did, she doubted he would believe her even then. What was the vow of a shikigami anyway?

Botan sat there, huddled on the bottom step, cold and alone, and made no move to better her situation. Instead she just sat there, rocking back and forth. She forced her mind to go blank as her tears sapped the last of her strength, and she did nothing to fight the slumber that crept into up her spine and clouded her mind. Her thoughts became hazy and her eyes began to lose focus as she just stared ahead of her. Sorrow and slumber both fell about her form in a shroud and she gave in to her body's need for sleep.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-_

Botan was jerked into awakeness by the shrill cry of her compact communicator, the small object vibrating uncomfortably in her kimono sleeve. She pulled it out quickly, careful not to jostle any of the other objects she held before flipping it open quickly. Kurama's face came into view within an instant; his eyes filled with worry and anger both. At first, Botan felt that it was directed at her, feeling as if she got off easy as far as her ability to subdue him went.

Kurama stared at her, frozen with shock and guilt. He'd never seen Botan truly cry, and now her eyes were an angry red from it and her cheeks were flushed. Her entire being wilted and her inner light dimmed. It was all his fault. Such a look should be alien to the happy and carefree Botan and yet he put it there. Kurama opened his mouth to apologize, but closed it before he could form the words. Now was not the time and he felt she deserved a more personal and heartfelt apology. Saying sorry over the communicator, even though they were technically face to face, wouldn't cut it.

"Is something wrong?" Botan sniffed, using her sleeve to wipe her face even as her voice, nasal and low, sang her sorrows as she tried to hide all other evidence.

"Maya's in danger," Kurama began, snapping out of his guilt and allowing the urgency to take its place in his being.

"What?" Botan was on her feet within an instant, summoning her oar and sliding onto it as she did so. "I'm coming to get you," she announced as she sped through the air.

"I'm already on my way to her house, I need you to head straight there and help me get her out," Kurama explained, resuming his run as he spoke.

"What happened," Botan questioned as she flew.

"I got a call from her a few moments ago, there's a woman trying to break into her house. She killed most of my plants already and it's only a matter of time before they get to her," Kurama explained.

"Understood," Botan snapped the contraption shut before dropping into the front of her kimono for easy access. She had a feeling she'd need it soon. She repositioned herself on her oar, clenching the shaft of her oar with her knees and bracing her feet against the paddle. She then leaned forward, laying herself out along her oar, thus enabling herself to reduce wind resistance and move faster.

* * *

Maya cowered low to the ground in her parents' closet, clutching a potted plant to her chest as she fought back any sound she could possibly make. She had clamped a hand over her own mouth as a scared whimper fought to escape, the woman bursting through the door as flames raced to devour everything in sight behind her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sang. Long golden blond hair fell down her back in a cascade of wild curls and waves. Her long bangs were straight and fell about her face, pinned from her eyes by floral hair pins. Around her body she wore a Kimono similar to Botan's, the snow white fabric washing out the color of her already pale skin and giving her a ghostly appearance. Various sunflowers were painted onto the silk of her kimono, fading in and out as if blanketed by fog, the richest colors dotting around the edges of her sleeves. Her obi was a deep shade of gold, and fastened in place by an emerald obijime*. Her crimson gaze was wide with crazed glee as they darted around the room, searching with her eyes and not her mind.

In her hand she held a monster of a scythe. It was twice as tall as she was and the blade rivaled the blond haired woman in both width and height. Chains hung loosely around the blade, wrapping downwards until it found its way around her wrist. She carried it as if it were nothing, swinging it low to get it through the door and slicing through the carpet. From the cut more flames rose, following the ascent of the blade before dancing outward, destroying everything in their wake.

"I know you're in here," she continued to sing, swinging her scythe downwards onto the bed and setting it ablaze. A happy little giggle escaped her lips as she did this, enjoying her role in the home's destruction as she searched for its only resident.

Maya watched in horror as her home was slowly engulfed in red, frozen with fear as the woman turned her head sharply to face the closet doors.

"I know you're in there," she said darkly, lifting her scythe slowly in preparation to cleave through the wooden doors.

Maya couldn't fight the whimper that escaped her lips, her body frozen in terror. The plant in her arms began to react to Maya's fear, writhing in place before shooting upwards. Its' roots destroyed the pot that held them just as the woman brought her scythe down. The plant grew and wove itself around the frozen Maya in a leafy shield, protecting her from harm even as the outer layer caught fire.

Maya could no longer keep silent, knowing that she had been found and it was only a matter of time before the woman got to her. She screamed her voice loud and high in hopes that someone, anyone would hear her and come to her rescue. The scythe continued to cut down the vines and roots that slithered around her in a tight ball, the flames making the heat within almost too much to bear.

"Katajima-kun," a familiar voice called to her as glass shattered.

"You," the woman's voice hissed.

"Minamino-kun, help me!" Hope swelled beneath her breast as Maya found herself clawing at the vines in a desperate attempt to get out and see her rescuer.

Kurama circled Maya's assailant with a sense of trepidation. In front of him was another shikigami, one wracked with frenzy and power. He knew not the power she held, fearing that she was as powerful as Botan and thus had the same capabilities. Slowly, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a single perfect red rose. His eyes never left the blonde as she repositioned her weapon, readying herself for the fight both knew was coming. With a flick of the wrist, Kurama's rose whip had been summoned.

"So you're Yoko Kurama," she began, shifting her weight and allowing a smooth leg to peek from the part in her kimono. The other stepped backwards, thus allowing her a sturdier stance. "I've read your file…and heard tales. You're brother is quite the story teller."

"I can imagine," he countered swiftly, not at all surprised that the two were connected. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting rid of your reason to live," she replied merrily. "It's easier to extract souls when they have nothing to fight for."

"What makes you think she's my reason to live," Kurama inquired, the two circling each other in a stare down.

"Why else would you protect her? You lack the personality type and the altruism to protect random people, even as you are now. The fact that you're here proves that she means something to you."

"That is where you are wrong," Kurama smirked, "I've changed a lot more than you give me credit for."

"I find that hard to believe, people as old as you don't change in so few years," she barked, finding her convictions wavering in the face of the kitsune.

"You obviously haven't been near the living long enough," Kurama chortled.

"Long enough to know that there are no such things as altruistic humans; no one helps people without selfish reasoning behind it," She growled. Kurama's words and nonchalance dug under her skin and filled her with doubt. _Could Jinan be wrong about him…?_

"Kurama, Maya, are you there?" Botan dove in through the window within moments of the words reaching their ears. She dropped from her oar, placing herself by Kurama's side and between the shikigami and the closet.

"Botan-sempai, what are you doing here," the shikigami gasped, jerking backwards as if part of her wanted to flee.

"Kika-chan, what's the meaning of this!" Botan demanded fiercely once she realized who it was that stood before her. Memories of the sweet and inquisitive young shikigami raced through her mind as Botan fought valiantly to figure out why someone who had been so kind would turn against them.

Regaining her composure, the blond shikigami sneered down at Botan and her eyes filled with deep contempt. "I should have figured that you'd manage to avoid trouble. You always were a slippery snake," she hissed. In an act of anger, she brought her scythe down in an attempt to cleave Botan in two, but Kurama grabbed her and pulled her close to his side before jumping away from the rising flames.

"Why are you doing this? How could you betray us all?" Botan felt a part of her chip away as memories continued to play out within her mind. What happened to the girl who would race with her around Koenma's castle? What happened to the girl that loved to listen to the stories told by the old ones? What happened to the happy and inquisitive girl that found joy in the simple things, like spiderwebs in the morning and butterflies breaking from their cocoons? Where was she? Who was this girl that stood in the place of the Kika Botan had been so fond of?

"Because I hate you," she answered simply. "I hate all of you, and I want to see you all suffer."

"But why," Botan pressed.

"Because you're all so weak and disgusting. You sully yourselves for the sake of humans when they are not worth anything, and what's worse is you make me dirty my hands with their filth. But no more. My contract no longer keeps me as Koenma's slave and now I can do whatever I want to the disgusting worms as I see fit." Kika broke into a hearty laugh upon ending her little speech, as if her words were the funniest thing in the world.

"No! I won't let you," Botan cried.

"As if you could do anything, you filthy slave, you have no power here!" Kika swung her scythe again in Botan's direction, but again Kurama pulled Botan away in time to avoid the fatal blow.

"You speak as if you're not being used as a tool yourself," Kurama interjected, placing himself between the two shikigami and backing Botan towards the closet while avoiding the scorching flames.

"At least with the fallen I know my purpose and then I'll be free to torture, maim, and kill whomever I choose," she smiled wickedly.

"What makes you think you'll survive that long?" Kurama lashed out at her then, snapping the tongue of his rose whip towards the blonde's head.

In retaliation, Kika brought up her scythe in time to deflect the blow, twisting the tongue around the shaft of her weapon in hopes of disarming Kurama. Instead, Kurama pulled back with enough force to snap the wood and send the scythe flying, the blade embedding itself deep into the wall next to the closet in which Maya hid. He paid the blade no mind, keeping his attentions solely on Kika as he lashed his whip towards her form again. She erected a barrier around herself in time to defend herself. The blade in the wall vanished in a marvelous display of light before her scythe reformed itself in her outstretched hand. The two then reengaged in their fight, their movements inhumanly fast and near impossible to keep track.

All the while, Botan took the opportunity presented to her to fight the flames away from the closet as she made her way towards Maya. She would not allow herself to lose anyone else so even as her energy reserves began to dwindle dangerously low, she kept forcing the fire back. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Botan could not feel the cuts slicing through her hands nor the licks of the inferno against her cheeks. All Botan could feel was the powerful beating of her heart. She grasped the metal knobs that served as the closet's handles and slid the door open, ignoring the searing pain of metal burning into her flesh before she pulled Maya out of the corner and into her arms. In doing so, Botan allowed for the flames to regain their control and enter the closet, devouring everything in its path.

Botan turned to watch the fight in hopes of finding Kurama closing in on his victory, but all she saw was Kika's maniacal smile as she surrounded Kurama was white hot flames. But even though surrounded, Kurama did not allow doubt or fear to show on his face. He faced her with a calculating gaze and a neutral expression, he had not lost yet. He knew this, and so did Kika. Botan and Maya held fast to their hope as the house began to fall apart around them.

"Is this the best you can do? I thought you were better than this, kitsune," Kika cackled.

"I am," Kurama smirked. A large section of the roof began to crack under the stress created from the fight and the heat before chunks began to rain down on them all.

Kika shrieked when a large portion clipped her arm, setting the silk of her sleeve ablaze and scalding her arm. She tried to move back and away from the flaming chunk of wood and plaster, but the wall behind her and the semi circular ring of flames around her held her trapped. She searched around her frantically, trying to dodge another piece of the ceiling that tried to burn into her leg. She began to whimper wildly when the flames rose to high for her to jump through, and still Kurama watched, keeping her trapped within the scorching ring with the constant lashes of his whip.

Even though Kika had named herself the enemy, Botan found herself trying to rush to her aid. She could not watch and do nothing when someone she knew cried in terror and burned to death. Botan placed Maya onto her feet and started to run towards Kika in an attempt to fight the flames back, but Kurama wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. She couldn't help it; she fought against him with all her might.

"Botan-sempai, help me!" Botan struggled valiantly against Kurama's hold, Kika's plea filling her with the desperate need to save the girl Botan knew was inside the blonde still.

"Let me go," Botan shouted franticly.

"No," Kurama countered, turning his body so that Botan couldn't see Kika as she burned, the edges of her kimono catching fire. The shrieks of the blonde escalated in volume as the flames grew to engulf the majority of the room and house, forcing them back towards the window.

"Please, don't let her burn," Botan begged, turning in Kurama's arms and clinging to his clothed chest.

Kurama, in response, summoned his rose whip back into his hand and made a move to end Kika's life right then and there in an act of mercy, but before the final motion could be made, a burst of white light temporarily extinguished the flames and Kika was riding away on the back of a giant silver fox. Kurama fought back the foul expletive when he realized who was carrying her away before grabbing both Botan and Maya into his own arms and diving out the window.

"Botan, take Maya to Genkai's and then go get Yusuke's mother," Kurama commanded once he was sure no one was harmed.

"What? Why? What about you?" Botan stared at Kurama incredulously, not able to comprehend his reasoning behind this request.

"If what Kika said is true, then they'll be attacking our families and everyone else we care about next," Kurama explained. "I'll meet you at the temple."

"Understood, be careful." Botan grabbed Maya's wrist and pulled her onto her oar. The two then shot up into the air and away from the burning inferno that was once Maya's home.

* * *

Kurama felt panic and fear creeping up his spine, wrapping his heart in a vice like grip and filling his lungs with dread. His body shook and his breath was ragged. Everything was all wrong and he had only moments to set things to rights for the sake of his human family. Never before now had he truly feared for their sakes, their lives hanging by a thread with only time keeping them aloft. They were being hunted and they had no knowledge of their pursuit or the hunter hiding within the shadows. They were blind to the danger and thus defenseless against attack.

Kurama took every short cut available to him back to his home, using whatever means necessary to cleave the amount of time it took in two. He didn't care who saw him as he formed ramps and bridges with the plants, leapt onto the roofs of houses and darted across roads with inhuman speeds. All he cared about was getting to his family in time, the dread and the guilt compelling him onwards into speeds that were formerly beyond his grasp.

Rounding a corner, Kurama felt all the tension rush from his form upon realizing that his family had remained untouched and were none the wiser to the terrors that stalked them. He took several calming breaths, more for his thoughts than for his body, before approaching his home. He knew what he would have to do to protect them, but he feared it just the same. Each step he took became slower and slower as a new kind of fear took hold. How much would he have to tell them? Could he tell them? All too soon he was at the door, but he couldn't bring himself to open it.

The door opened, and there was his mother's smiling face and welcoming embrace. He could tell that she had been worried. He had received the call from Maya during his dinner with her and the rest of his family. He left without any explanation to them and it would only be expected for them to worry, especially his mother.

"Is everything all right, Shuichi," Shiori inquired releasing her son only enough for him to look down into her eyes. She could see that something was troubling him greatly, and because of that her maternal instinct screamed at her to keep him safe. But she knew, deep down, that he would not allow that. He was such a self sufficient and independent boy.

"Everything is…" Kurama paused. For what felt like the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say or how to say it. He knew that he had to get them out of the house and to the safety of Genkai's, but how could he do it? He only knew of one way and he would almost choose death over that option. "We have to leave." Words escaped his lips, his voice smooth and sure whereas inside he was in absolute turmoil.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Shiori stared at her son in shock, her heart breaking when her beloved son pulled away from her arms. It was as if he were retreating within himself, pushing her away with more than just the space between them. It was as if he was erecting a physical wall between them and Shiori didn't know how to handle that.

"Pack your things, we leave as soon as possible," Kurama said with more authority in his voice. He refused to look at the woman who raised him in the human world; the fear was too great within him to do so. "Where are Hatanaka-gifu* and little Shuichi-ototo*?"

"They're in the living room watching television. Shuichi, what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything once we leave, I promise." Kurama looked at his mother imploringly, pleading with his eyes that she do what he asked.

Something inside her told Shiori that something was seriously wrong, something that her son refused to tell her. Part of her wanted to demand that he tell her everything that very instant, but the desperate and trapped look in his eyes stilled her tongue. Shiori looked into his eyes a moment longer before she started to head up the stairs to her room. As she walked away, Shiori listened as her son coaxed his stepfamily up and away from the couch. His words were deep and forceful, leaving no room for questions or disobedience. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see little Shuichi darting up the stairs behind her and charging full throttle into his room. There was nervousness in his eyes and she could almost smell the fear as he passed her.

She paused her trek in order to keep listening to what was going on downstairs. She could hear her husband arguing with her son, his words harsh as he demanded an explanation to why Shuichi was suddenly showing disrespect. Words were dull and muffled, but the emotions behind the words were still there. Hatanaka was angry, and justifiably so, but she could tell that Shuichi had cowed him down into submission. Hatanaka stormed into her view and up the stairs towards her and the room she stood in the doorway of. His eyes were alight with rage, but he dare not say anything against her son, especially in Shiori's presence.

They all packed what was needed while older Shuichi paced around the house in agitation, his eyes darting around as if waiting for something to strike out at them. This set off warning alarms in all their heads as the family was herded into the family van. Before Hatanaka could climb into the driver's seat, older Shuichi was there, already buckled in and waiting patiently. Hatanaka made an attempt to argue and demand that Shuichi get out of the car, but he was silenced within moments. The demonic glare that met Hatanaka's gaze, emerald and gold burning with violent desires filled him with fear and self preservation, prompting him to climb into the backseat with his son.

Kurama didn't even wait for Hatanaka to fasten his seatbelt before he tore out of the driveway and into the street. Constantly, almost to a point of a nervous tic, Kurama kept glancing at the mirrors. He sped down the road, ignoring the scent of terror that wafted into his nose from the backseat as he did so. Light flashed in the corner of his eye and he could only stare at the rear view mirror and watch as his human home exploded in a violent flash of red and white. His family cried out in disdain when realization dawned and all at once Kurama could hear all their voices blurring into one as they demanded for him to give them answers. But still, Kurama remained silent.

It was a struggle for Kurama to maintain acceptable speeds as he made his way down the highway, his mind mapping out which roads to take and how fast he could go in order to get his family to safety at Genkai's. Eventually, Kurama found his way onto a familiar road and made his way onto the side road and onto the path he and Botan had made for Shizuru. From then he didn't care, accelerating the car to its limit and leaving everyone else in the car to wonder how he knew where to go and what had made the road on which they traveled.

Kurama pulled into a back road that lead to Genkai's temple, following the pathway to the garage that he knew was there. Little Shuichi had fallen asleep from the emotional exhaustion and Shiori leaned against the window tiredly, the only one who wasn't scared with Kurama's driving*. Hatanaka, once he calmed down, leered at the fiery redhead for the entirety of the drive, silently blaming him for everything that had happened that night. Kurama didn't care, as long as he saved them and could keep them safe, Kurama would bare all his fury without complaint.

* * *

Kurama parked the car to the side of the garage just as Botan, Maya and Genkai were making their way down the deer trail towards them. Botan was the first to reach them, meeting Kurama half way as he got out of the car. She grasped his cheeks in her hands and let her energy hum through his body in search of any possible injury. She had felt a violent and powerful energy from the direction of his home and had feared that she may have lost him, but seeing that he was unharmed, she calmed and dropped her hands, stepping aside for Maya, who promptly hugged him. Botan wished she could do the same, as commanded by her loving nature, but she did not know where she stood with Kurama anymore, so she did not know if her touch was welcome.

"So your fears were correct I see," Genkai started, her raspy voice filling the stagnant silence. "I am sorry to hear that Kurama. All of you follow me. You'll be safe in the temple, and I'm sure you are all looking forward to an explanation."

"We will have an explanation now," Hatanaka bellowed, at his whit's end.

Genkai just blinked at him, too tired and forlorn to care about his insolence. She glanced at the family, her heart going out for Kurama's human mother and the truth she was about to face. She blinked again before turning on her heel. "Once you've grabbed your luggage please follow me," Genkai called over her shoulder, sounding more tired with each word she spoke.

"I'll help," Botan offered, already opening the trunk and hefting the largest of the bags over her shoulders. She barely made it one step away from the van when Kurama, being the gentleman that he was, pulled the load from her shoulders and placed them onto his own. He gave her a brief smile, letting her know that he appreciated her help before he went to help his mother out of the front passenger seat. Botan watched as relief flooded through her system before claiming the smaller bags present. Once emptied, Botan slammed the trunk shut and joined Kurama and his family in their accent up the stairs.

"Botan, why don't you ferry the little one up to the temple," Genkai said suddenly, earning her several curious glances. "He looks dead on his feet and the trip will be too much for him."

Botan paused for a moment, not sure if she should obey Genkai's request given their present company. Trust won out in the end and she summoned her oar into her hand. Botan hung the luggage in her possession from the oar's paddle before she lifted little Shuichi into the cradle of her arms and hopped onto her oar. He clung to her, too terrified to scream or struggle as the kindly young woman flew him into the air and towards the temple.

"Shuichi," Hatanaka cried, unable to stop the blue haired woman from making off with his child.

"Calm down, the kid's probably safer than we are right now," Genkai barked, continuing her ascent as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What are you? What is she? Are you witches?" Apprehension filled his entire being, Hatanaka's eyes darting around in search of a weapon he could use in his own defense.

"Fear not," Kurama spoke, his words soothing and gentle, "Botan will not allow for anything to happen to him, and he's just up these stairs."

"How do you know these people?" Shiori, for reasons beyond her own comprehension, trusted the company her son presented her with even as fear slipped its noose around her neck.

"It's a long story that would be best told inside with some tea," Genkai interrupted.

"Would you like for me to carry you?" Kurama offered his back to his mother, seeing how the stress of the night had taken its toll on her frail form.

"You have enough to carry, dear. I'm fine," she sighed in response, touched by her son's care.

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Kurama pressed, placing a steadying arm behind her back when she wavered backwards. Out of the corner of his eye he saw pink and blue floating towards him as Botan returned to them.

"Shuichi's with Shizuru and Mukuro," Botan explained at the questioning glances. She lowered herself onto the stairway and continued towards them on foot, the oar held firmly in her grasp. "Would you like for me to carry anything else up?" Botan eyed Kurama's load and Shiori, hoping that he'd take up her offer and let her ferry them up to the temple.

"Please," Kurama requested, guiding his mother over to Botan's side.

Botan smiled happily, lowering her oar and leveling it so that she could slide back onto it. She waited till Kurama lifted Shiori off the ground and placed her behind Botan. Once Shiori's arms were wrapped securely around her waist she looked to Kurama expectantly. "You know you can give me those bags too, it won't be any trouble."

Kurama thought for a moment before giving in to Botan's hopeful gaze and hanging the bags from the paddle. He gave his mother's hands a loving squeeze before stepping back and allowing for Botan to fly his mother to safety. This made Botan so happy to know that he trusted her with someone so precious to him, making her feel as if their friendship had never been in jeopardy to begin with. She could have sung her delight as she raised high into the air and sailed ahead.

"Excuse me, miss," Shiori began after a moment of flight. Her eyes were straight ahead of her and her hold around Botan's waist was exceptionally tight.

"Is something the matter? Would you like for me to slow down?" Botan slowed regardless, turning her attention to the woman behind her.

"Thank you, but what I wanted to know was how you and my Shuichi know each other? What are you? Why did that woman call my son 'Kurama'?"

"It's not really my place to say, but Kurama and I met years ago, while you were sick in the hospital. The rest you'll have to learn from him," Botan smiled guiltily, wishing to answer her questions, but she didn't know how much to say and she doubted Kurama would appreciate it if she blabbed. She was trying to patch things up, not break them down further.

"Then can you answer me this, what's going on?"

"That will also be explained when we get inside, that way we'll only have to explain once," Botan promised as she made her way towards the front door and stilled to a halt. She then slid from her oar onto the ground and lifted Shiori off as well in an impressive display of strength*, placing her on the ground next to her. She then grabbed the bags and led Shiori into the temple.

Inside all Shiori could feel was a sorrow so palpable that it worked its way through her skin and into her psyche, filling her eyes with tears even though she had no reason for them. On the ground of the temple's main room lay three young men, all unconscious on the ground. Futons were set out beneath them and they were surrounded by women in mourning.

Against the wall was a young woman, barely older than the others, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. She held in the hand of one of the young men securely in her hand, the other occasionally caressing his cheek or stroking his black hair. She wore a bright red dress and her face was made up to compliment her features. She looked as if she had planned on going clubbing, but the turn of events led her to mourn.

Lying next to the young man was another young woman about the same age as him. Her pale blue summer dress was torn and ugly bruises marred her beautiful features. Her brunette hair fanned out behind her as her face burrowed into his neck. She curled her body around his loosely, as if afraid to hurt him but at the same time needing his warmth.

Barely a few feet away were the other two more young men, closer together in comparison to the first. One, though not nearly as attractive as the others, held a certain beauty about him that could only be described as shining from within. His body lay on his side, turned over so that his head could rest on the lap of a lovely young girl. From her eyes fell gems of the utmost perfect brilliance only to be forgotten by all. She held the hand of the other boy securely, as if even the though of letting go wasn't an option.

He was dressed completely in black and his skin glared violently, burns marring his features completely. On his other side was a woman with her side facing Shiori. From what she could see, there was an odd contraption covering her eye and peeking from her sleeve was a mechanical hand. She couldn't see much else, but from Shiori could tell the woman would be a startling sight.

"Mamahaha*," little Shuichi called from the frightening woman's other side. In one hand was a small plate with a couple sandwiches and in his other was a bottle of orange ramuné*. Another woman entered into the room a moment later with a tray laden with bowls of instant ramen and several more sandwiches. "Where's Shuichi-onii-chan, and chichiue?"

"There coming," Shiori answered, trying to come to grips with her surroundings. They arrived soon after that, and with them came an end to the forlorn silence.

"Now can we get an explanation," Hatanaka demanded angrily.

"Yes, please," the woman rocking to the side of one of the young men added. Everyone in the room turned to Kurama and Botan as the two made their way to the middle of the room.

"You lead, I'll follow," Botan whispered, giving Kurama a smile meant to comfort.

Kurama returned the expression in kind, silently thanking her for her support. He closed his eyes then, debating within himself the next course of action to take. Finally, after several silent minutes of thought, Kurama came to his decision. Pulling a small capsule from his hair, Kurama tossed it into his mouth and crunched into it with his teeth. Moments later, there was a flash of bright white light and when it faded, Yoko Kurama stood in Shuichi's place*.

* * *

Author's Note: Your reviews are like oxygen, please help me to breath. Let me know if you find any errors so I can go back and fix them!

* * *

*1 - Obijime (帯締め) is a narrow ribbon or cord worn around women's obi. It is necessary to hold the popular _taiko musubi_ in place, and doubles as a decorative element. (info from Wikipedia)

*2 - Gifu means stepfather, but I could be using it in the wrong context so if I am, let me know so I can correct it. In my fic the relationship between Kurama and Hatanaka isn't perfect since even though Kurama accepted Hatanaka as Shiori's husband, he has not accepted Hatanaka as the alpha and they tend subtly bump heads. It's a canine thing.

*3 - Ototo is little brother. Kurama and little Shuichi have an actual relationship like that of siblings so Kurama tends to refer to him as his real brother more and more so as time progresses. There bond is better than the bond between Kurama and Hatanaka, Shiori's husband.

*4 - I will let it be known now that Kurama, at least in my fic, is an expert driver. He's just a bit of a speed demon, especially when pushed into certain situations.

*5 - Botan is often reported to be very strong and has been known to carry Yusuke (after the first fight with Goki), and some of the others with ease. How else would she be able to do so much damage with blunt objects?

*6 - Mamahaha means stepmother, but like with Gifu, I could be wrong so correct me if you know for sure.

*7 - ramuné is a ridiculously good Japanese soda. I love the stuff, especially orange flavored.

*8 - The capsule has a compound made from the fruit thingy that turned him into a demon during the first tournament. Even though he threw his old life away he still took some extra measures for just in case purposes.


	4. Chapter 3: Botan's Hidden Scars

Author's Note: Sorry I missed my self imposed deadline. I got back home late from my camping trip and was too tired to update. Anywho, if this happens again and I'm late, what I'm going to do is not post till the following weekend. But, instead of one, I'll deliver two chapters. That way I won't deliver any rush jobs like this one will be. Well, RnR, and soon I might have a beta, YAY!

* * *

Kurama turned away from the shocked faces of his family, his eyes focusing on the wall behind him so he could explain everything. He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself mute under the scared and shocked faces. It was strange for him. He was always calm and collected, and he knew that this was the best choice of action to follow for the safety of his human family. He knew this, but even with that knowledge he couldn't bring himself to continue.

Was it shame that stilled him? Was he ashamed of what he was? Who he was? Was his human mother afraid of him? So many questions born from the simple fact that Kurama was scared; truly and irrevocably scared. He waited with baited breath, desperate to hear words of acceptance, but knowing that instead he'd hear rejection.

Shiori stared at her son in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening before her very eyes. Her son, her baby boy, had been replaced by this…creature. He was a terrifying sight to behold; his silver figure towered high over all who stood by him*, his eyes golden and flecked with emerald.

Shiori took several long strides towards her son, her movements slow due to how strung the being that stood in the place of her son was. His fear was palpable and she was sure than any sudden movements would startle him.

Kurama tensed at his human mother's approach, awaiting the inevitable rejection that was sure to come. His heart raced and sweat began to bead up along his body. His breath started to increase until he was panting, struggling for breath. He stood frozen in fear and sorrow, but made no move to turn away. Instead, he reached behind him, grasping the hand that Botan willingly offered. He held her hand in a vice like grip and in return she held his.

From this close, the extent of the entity's height was immense compared to her own. Shiori felt small and fragile, dwarfed by him and the power his hulking form produced. She reached up, her hand cautiously slow.

Kurama flinched, sealing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw. When nothing came, Kurama surrendered to his curiosity and looked down at his mother's form.

In her hand, Shiori held a lock of the demon's hair. She knew the texture, the smooth feel with the occasional roughness born from split ends. Her hand continued upwards until Shiori encountered his cheek. The skin was familiar, perfectly smooth and blemish free and farther along his jaw was a scar like indent following down to his neck. He'd always had that scar since birth and it was still there. She placed her hand along his neck, palm flat along the column of his throat and as expected, he jerked away from her touch.

_I guess now I know why, _Shiori realized, turning away for a moment as so many of her son's other quirks came to the forefront of her mind. He would never allow for her to touch his throat, or play with the hair at the nape of his neck like she was doing now. She could see the silver being struggle to stay in place, but the effort was still there. Her son would always twitch when she did something he didn't like, and she could see it in his left ear. He was her son, there was no mistaking it. Her baby boy, her Shuichi, was this demon that stood in front of her now.

The sound of skin hitting skin reverberated through the entirety of the temple.

Kurama just stared off in the distance, his head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. Resignation filled his entire being as the truth of the matter sank in, she had rejected him. His mind was reeling, trying to separate fact from conjecture. He needed to make sense of everything. He needed to regain control. He fought for this control, but all he found was more fear and sorrow.

"…grounded."

"What," Kurama finally turned back to his mother, her hand red from the force of the blow she delivered.

"I said, when this is over, you are so beyond grounded," Shiori repeated.

Kurama couldn't believe it. She was accepting him. His human mother had accepted him. Kurama sank to his knees as elation filled his heart at his human mother's words. Tears swelled within his eyes before rushing down in a cascade down his cheeks. Botan's smooth hand left his grip, caressing his shoulder before her touch left him completely. It was later replaced by the arms of his mother wrapping securely around his shoulders.

"Why? How? What's…?" Words tumbled from Shiori's lips as she held her trembling son in her arms.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm so sorry for deceiving you," Kurama admitted forlornly, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist and resting his cheek against her stomach.

"…for how long?" Shiori didn't know if she wanted to know how long this form of her son was in existence, almost too scared to hear the answer.

"Since birth," Kurama answered.

"What are you…?"

"…In my truest state, I am a fox; A true kitsune*," Kurama began. "Over the years, I grew bored. I became a thief to pass the time and over the years I had acquired a name for myself. Because of this, I was hunted down. Near death, I escaped to this world and possessed the body of your unborn child before it had the chance to acquire a proper soul*. I've been playing the role of your son since," Kurama explained, glossing over many details in order to spare his mother the gruesome details of his life. His reasoning was purely selfish in that he did not want to risk chasing her away now that he knew he still had her love. He'd already lost one mother, he'd be damned before he lost another.

"That doesn't explain what's going on now," Hatanaka interrupted once he found the courage to speak. He was silenced however by the almost evil glare that was sent to him from multiple directions. He didn't care though, his mind staggered with the implications that his step son's reveal bestowed upon him. He had been living with a dangerous monster all this time and didn't even know it. How many more demons lurked within the shadows? How many people did he know were less than human? Now, because of his step son, this 'Kurama,' he and his family were in danger. He couldn't help but feel rage and resentment to all those around him.

"…What about my son, is he a demon too" the glamorous woman interjected as well, but the reaction towards her wasn't anywhere near as hostile. She stared at Kurama and his human mother with envy. That should have been her and her son. But that wasn't the case and because of this a fresh onslaught of tears swelled up in her eyes.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Kurama answered.

"Someone in his family line was a demon and the gene was passed down through the ages," Botan continued in Kurama's stead. She sent Kurama a brilliant smile before she returned her attention to the mourning Atsuko. "It showed up in Yusuke a few years back. It's why he left, so he could learn to control it."

"Is that why he's like this?" Atsuko took the knowledge handed to her in stride, not really caring what he was as long as he woke up so she could hit him for leaving her again. She needed her son back. The urge to slap him anyway became to great to deny, but she held fast as her frustrations chipped away at her.

"No. But it's why you're all here," Botan took a deep calming breath before she took center stage. "There are people, who call themselves the Fallen, that have attacked everyone. I don't know why yet, or how they managed to acquire the means and the magic to do so. Their souls were stolen and condensed into crystals, eliminating them from the list of adversaries and allowing for the Fallen to augment their powers. But even with that being said, the guys are still a threat, even as they are now and that's because of their attachments to this world. As long as all of you are okay, they can be brought back and even control the extent of their powers being used because they have a reason to live."

"I don't understand," Atsuko admitted. Voicing her confusion before Botan could continue her explanation.

"Take for example Yusuke and Keiko. Even though his soul had been crystallized, he was still able to save Keiko from their attacker and bring her here, even though his body is comatose. He's still a threat, but only as long as all of us, especially Keiko, are okay. He has enough control over himself and his power to keep his captors from using them to their full extent. But without his reasons to live, then Yusuke might as well be dead and all his spirit energy can be used by whoever holds the shards of his soul. Think of them as Yusuke turned into a weapon. The same could be said for Hiei and Kuwabara."

"What do you mean?" Yukina said, startling everyone with her voice.

"Let's say someone has a fragment of Hiei's soul," Botan elaborated. "With it and a little know how, they could use it as a conduit to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame without having to lure it out with their own energy or sacrificing their own life or limbs. By chipping away at the soul fragment in their possession they could call and control it all they want."

"Is that why he… Did the dragon do this?" Mukuro demanded, lifting one of Hiei's hands to her cheeks.

"Kind of… He fought, that's why he has so many burns. I figure his attacker tricked him into thinking they were someone he could trust, which means they either have a powerful enchanter with them, or an even better shape shifter." Botan wished she knew for sure what had happened, but all she had were conjectures and hypotheses to explain what had happened to the members of her team. All she did know was what will happen to them if they wasted more time than they should.

"Jinan," Kurama growled darkly.

"Or another…Do you have any other siblings that would fall?" Botan inquired, not sure how many of his littermates had survived to this millennia.

"…I also have a sister left, but she would never turn," Kurama admitted finally after some thought.

"I hope your right, it's bad enough we have one fallen kitsune to worry about," Genkai interjected. "How many whelps did your demon mother have anyway?"

"Four," Kurama responded, retreating within his own mind as darkness descended upon him. There, memories of his past haunted him, reminding him of the monster he once was.

"That'll be for another time," Botan offered, knowing that this was a subject Kurama was not ready to broach if his file was anything to go by. "For now we need to make sure everyone will be safe while Kurama and I try to get all the soul shards back. In the morning I'll have a couple of safe houses set up for you all to go to. They'll be safe and secure since they're located in celestial blind spots*."

"What about work, or school?" Hatanaka questioned legitimately, refusing to entrust his and his child's life to the hands of some demon and his witch.

"Family emergency," Botan smiled.

"And finances?"

"You'll still be getting paid, and you'll receive a weekly allowance that should help to make the transition easier." Botan sent Kurama's step father a snooty glare before she went over to her remaining companion's side. She gave Kurama's back a pat and he rose to his feet. She craned her neck in order to meet his eyes, but she didn't care. She didn't mind the fact that Kurama was so much taller than her, quite the opposite really.

"I'll be fine," Kurama offered, canting his head so Botan could rub his ear in a rare show of friendship and trust*.

Botan was giddy with glee as she rubbed the offered appendage, scratching and massaging around the base. Her pleasure only increased when a soft, almost inaudible purr sounded and he pressed his ear harder against her hand. They continued for a moment longer before Kurama deemed it enough and straightened his form, ending Botan's massage. She pouted for a moment, but didn't do anything to resume their affectionate display. Instead, she watched him escort his mother towards one of the hallways that held her given room.

Out of impulse, Botan allowed for her eyes to travel downwards, following the flow of his luxurious silver hair and down to his firm derrière. Botan cocked her head to the side, finding something odd and out of place. Granted she didn't make a habit of staring at Kurama's butt…that she'd admit too, but she'd ogled it enough to know that something was off. Hoary fur attached to two beautiful tails wagged in front of her and finally it all clicked into place. She was wondering why so much of her eye candy was obstructed from view.

"One of your tails grew back," Botan blurted. Kurama looked at her over his shoulder, a saucy grin plastered on his face. He knew she had been looking; it's why he wagged his tails a bit. Granted now was not the time, he was too happy to care. Besides, it felt nice to know that people still found him attractive, even in his demon form.

"It grew back around the end of the previous tournament," Kurama informed, swaying them side to side before stilling them.

"…Tournament?" Shiori and Atsuko both did not like the sound of that word at all.

"I'll explain everything in due time, but first you must get your rest. You have your health to think about," Kurama diverted, proving to Shiori that no matter what guise her Shuichi was in he was still her son.

"You worry too much," Shiori found herself saying, but she made no move to go against her son's wishes.

* * *

Kurama crawled from his nest of pillows and blankets, slowly easing into awareness as he approached the shoji door that separated his given room from the hall. He peaked out the window, almost appalled to see that the sun had yet to rise for the morning before checking the clock that sat on the window sill. _It's not even four in the morning, _Kurama thought tiredly. _I must have only gotten an hour of sleep._

Kurama had stayed up the majority of the night explaining his entire story, from start to finish at his mother's insistent request. At first he was reluctant, naturally, but he gave in to his mother's pleads. She took everything as it was and had smacked him upside the head so many times that night that Kurama was surprised that he was still capable of complex thought processes. He was far beyond happy though; his mother had accepted him, completely and totally. Contrary to his fears, she didn't care what he was so long as he was healthy, happy and not stealing or killing without justifiable reasons. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and Kurama was now lighter than air. He no longer felt shame or guilt in his human mother's presence. He no longer felt like he was betraying her.

"Um…Shu- er…Kurama," little Shuichi's familiar voice whispered through the thin doors.

"Is something wrong, Shuichi?" Kurama slid the door open, allowing room for his adoptive brother to enter. Around his smaller frame was a thick coverlet that had been given to him by Genkai. Kurama didn't comment on it however, the weather had been sporadic and the temperature had dropped dramatically to a point where the occasional snow flake would drift downwards outside. This did not bode well for any of the realms. Kurama shivered, half tempted to put his shirt back on and protect his torso from the frigid coldness.

"Um…I wanted to ask you if…if other monsters existed. Like vampires and zombies and stuff," he continued, shuffling his feet and refusing to meet his adoptive older brother's eye even though Kurama had shifted back into his human form. He was scared, that much was obvious. But little Shuichi trusted Kurama still, even with how everything turned out.

Kurama sighed, not entirely surprised to receive such questions, but at the same time wishing they had come at a later time. "Yes, creatures like vampires and zombies exist, but not at all like the media projects."

"What do you mean?"

"Zombies can't make other zombies, regardless, and vampire is an umbrella term for most demons." As he spoke, Kurama searched down the hall and waited patiently for the owners of two more sets of footsteps to arrive as well. Botan and Maya soon entered his room wrapped in their own covers. On Botan's face was a sheepish smile and apologetic eyes whereas Maya wore a look of displeasure.

"Sorry to bother you," Botan offered politely. "I was hoping to discuss any plans of actions with you when I ran into Maya. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kurama smiled, his gaze softening and his heart melting at her sweetness. He should have known that being mad at her for long was a futile effort. He watched as Botan followed the others closer to Kurama's twisted bedding, her form shivering violently in the chill of the temple. She clutched her bright pink blanket around herself almost comically, her body so wrapped that she couldn't make any proper steps.

Maya and little Shuichi had laid out their comforters on the ground in preparation for sleep, Maya's covers closer to Kurama's futon than was appropriate. The two watched the little interaction between Kurama and Botan with curiosity, unsure how to handle their normality on top of their abnormality.

"Would you like an extra blanket, Botan? I wouldn't mind." Botan stared at him with a slight longing, not of the flesh, but of warmth. She definitely wanted to take him up on his offer, but Kurama could tell that a refusal was forming on her tongue.

"I shouldn't, we won't stay long and you need your sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Botan sent Kurama another wanting glance before she sat down and wrapped her blanket around herself even more tightly. For as much as she loved having a physical body, she could do without being cold.

"If that is what you wish," Kurama conceded, already knowing that she'll cave. He walked back to his bed and crawled back under his own covers. "Is there anything I can help you with, Maya?"

"Not really," she blushed demurely. "I was just scared and didn't want to be alone in a house full of strangers."

Kurama was hesitant to believe her, but he took her reason at face value and let it slide. He had other concerns that took precedence over random ploys to get into his bed. Turning back to Botan's form, Kurama asked: "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"Well, it wouldn't be right if I made plans without running them by you. I wanted to make sure you were okay with moving your family to a safe house in Tokyo? I'm going to split everyone into two groups so that no one is without proper protection should they be found," Botan clarified.

"That sounds reasonable," Kurama agreed. "What about us?"

"You and I will go to a different location since they still want your soul, which should draw their attention away from everythone else." Botan allowed herself to plop down onto her side and scoot closer to Kurama, whose body temperature ran higher than most.

Kurama chuckled to himself before removing his blanket from around himself before placing it over the shivering Botan. "You'll get used to it after a while," he told her while rubbing her arm through the thick fabrics.

"I know, but I should be used to it now," Botan whined, rolling a bit more so that she was half on Kurama's futon and even more tangled in cloth. "I must be coming down with something."

"Maybe," Kurama concurred. "So what shall the groups be? Yukina won't let Hiei or Kuwabara out of her sight, neither will Shizuru or Mukuro."

"They'll actually form one of the groups, including Maya, while everyone else goes with your family to a different house." Botan could tell that Kurama wasn't comfortable with the groups since the only fighter available to guard his family was Genkai. But it couldn't be helped since it would be dangerous to keep everyone together. "I already called my surviving aids and spirit guides and they'll be split up amongst the groups to serve as guards."

"I don't like that idea at all," Maya butt in suddenly. "I'm not leaving Minamino-kun!"

"But it'll be safer for you to stay with Shizuru and Yukina's group," Botan argued.

"I don't care! I don't know them and I refuse to leave Minamino-kun all alone." Maya was adamant. The very thought of leaving her Shuichi alone with that blue haired witch sent a surge of jealous rage down her spine and filled her with such contempt that her body shook with it. She wasn't always like this, but Maya had never been in a dangerous situation...that she knew of. Shuichi was all she had now and the fact that she was in love with him made separating from him all the more angering.

"Katajima-kun…" Kurama sighed, unsure how to take Maya's sudden outburst, but he was sure that her reasoning wasn't born entirely from fear.

"Please, I swear I won't get in the way, just don't leave me," Maya begged, clasping her hands in front of her face in an imploring fashion.

But for how much she beseeched him, Kurama wasn't going to be swayed. She would only be in the way and he couldn't, in good conscience, allow for her to follow him to a potentially dangerous mission.

"Only if you promise to stay out of the way," Botan conceded before Kurama had a chance to say otherwise. She had been won over by her pleading eyes and she didn't have the heart to separate the blooming couple in front of her. Maya's feelings for Kurama were so obvious and Kurama clearly wanted to keep her safe in turn.

Maya turned to faced Botan with an awkward smile. Maya was hoping that it would be her Shuichi to say yes, but beggars can't be choosers. She got what she wanted, but she wasn't satisfied with how she got it. _Does he __**want**__ to be __**alone**__ with __**her**__? I thought he cared for __**me**__…_ Maya struggled with the urge to comment on the situation and settled with being satisfied with her small victory.

* * *

Kurama awoke the next morning considerably warmer than when he went to sleep. Peeking with one eye, Kurama was oddly pleased to see a head of blue tucked under his chin. His arm was tossed dangerously low around her ample hips and her leg was hitched high over his. Behind him, Kurama could feel the constant rhythmic breathing of another against his back. Fingers were curled uncomfortably in his hair and part of him wanted to remove them completely. But in order to do so, he would have to remove his arm from its happy placement around Botan.

_It's been a long time since I woke up like this _Kurama thought with a smirk, scanning the room until his eyes settled on his adoptive brother's form close behind Botan. He shifted slightly, pulling Botan closer to him with his other arm that was pinned beneath her before reaching behind him and dislodging the firm hold around the ends of his fiery mane. He replaced his arm around Botan once he was satisfied with his hair's freedom and closed his eyes to gain a few more minutes of sleep.

Sleep was chased from his mind when Botan snuggled closer to him, pressing her body flush against his. Kurama groaned as he reigned in his wayward thoughts and shifted onto his back. This removed the full frontal contact, but only for a moment. In her search of warmth, Botan rolled on top of him and tucked her head back under his chin. She hummed contently at the renewed contact and started to stroke his hair.

Kurama bit back a moan when her nails accidentally caught against the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled. His hips ground upwards against her stomachof their own accord and Kurama was startled to discover that he was enjoying himself a little too much. He sat up, lifting Botan up along with him which resulted in her straddling his lap. The position was better for continued petting and play, but Kurama needed to put an end to what was happening since Botan wasn't even conscious. Cursing his luck, Kurama lifted Botan up while he stood before turning and laying her down on his vacated futon.

She whimpered at her loss of warmth and moved about listlessly in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. Finding none, and with two decidedly squishier bodies scooting closer to her, Botan started to stir and awaken. She opened her eyes in time to see Kurama pull a tee shirt over his head, hiding his bare chest from view. With a yawn, Botan sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Kurama greeted with his voice coming out slightly deeper than was usual. Molten orbs of gold flecked with emerald stared down at Botan hungrily before his expression shifted to one of pleasantness. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a babe," Botan grinned.

"I bet." Kurama wasn't necessarily vain, but he knew the affect he had on those around him and often got a slight rush from it. He has yet to receive a complaint from any of his bed partners, and even though he knew he and the rest of his room's occupants haven't done anything, there were those that would kill their own mother just for the chance to wake up next to him.

"What time is it?" Botan slowly stumbled from the limbs and fabric that had wound around her while she slept. She located the clock near the window soon after and made her way towards the door. "It's that late, really," Botan scratched the back of her head, looking at the clock that had announced to her in glaring red numbers that it was almost noon.

"We were awake for quite a while, this is actually early considering." While he said this, Kurama combed his fingers through his hair, riding himself of the tangles that he had not placed there himself. From the corner of his eye he watched as Botan did the same, her long blue hair was pulled over her shoulder as she worked at the knots furiously. Once satisfied, and still under the secretive gaze of Kurama, she bent over at the waist. Her hair followed her head's movement before dropping towards the floor. Her skilled hands worked through her hair expertly, winding the red tie into her hair and placing it in her usually high ponytail. She then snapped her head back, her pony trailing behind before she righted herself.

Kurama licked his lips as more improper thoughts rushed through his head. He kept himself in check however, knowing that his lust would pass and all would be as it should. He needed to keep his head about him and no amount of surprisingly wonderful mornings was going to change that. Even so, he wished more mornings like this would find him since he had been without pleasurable contact for a while. _Look's like it's going to be one of __**those **__days._

"We should let everyone know to get ready to leave. Who knows how long before the temple is attacked," Botan announced once she deemed herself presentable. Maya and little Shuichi began wake up in time to hear Botan's words, so they were also adjusting their appearances so they could follow her out of the room.

* * *

The separation was surprisingly easy. Botan had called George last night, so he and one of his cousins were at Genkai's temple with keys to two separate SUVs. Their disguises were perfectly in place, so they could drive without causing a widespread panic.

Genkai, Atsuko, Keiko, Yusuke's body and Kurama's human family were being driven to a ritzy penthouse apartment in Shibuya while Puu followed them from high above. There, there would be enough room for all of them, including Puu, to live comfortably. The penthouse was in an open loft like style that was roughly two stories high. There was a screened in balcony that was large enough to fit Puu, even if he were completely stretched out.

Shizuru, Yukina, Mukuro, and the comatose bodies of Hiei and Kuwabara were sent in the direction of downtown Tokyo; close enough to the portal to Makai nearest Mukuro's castle. The apartment was considerably smaller in comparison to the penthouse, but none of the girls minded since their temporary home was easily missed by those that passed and was public enough to deter attacks out in the open.

Currently, Kurama and Maya were clinging to Botan as they zipped through the air on her oar. From the padded several bags were secured in place but they did nothing to prompt Botan to slow down. They were making their way to the outskirts of the residential area in Tokyo, clear across the city from Mukuro's group. The apartments that came into view were plane and dull, in both color and surroundings. Random splatters of color would be spotted along the multitude of grey in the form of graffiti and between every couple of buildings was a warehouse or empty lot. Occasionally there would be a worn down playground or basketball court, but the lack of use could be seen even from high up in the sky.

"Sorry it's not as nice as the others," Botan apologized as she steered her oar downwards into a decent. The apartment that they were heading towards was nicer than the others, but not by much. The white and blue paint was new as compared to the old chipped grey of the other buildings and none of the windows were broken. Next to it was a two story warehouse that had a two car garage that led out into the street and only one door off to the side. The windows were black from some form of covering and Kurama could see the powerful seals and charms that seemed to be part of the very walls.

They landed on the fifth floor of the complex, room number 513, and Botan shuffled through the objects in her sleeves before producing a key. She unlocked the door and led her two roommates in. The dwelling was considerably larger than the exterior hinted. The floor plan was open for the most part, the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room/dining room combo was a faux marble counter. The kitchen was a decent size and there was room enough for all of them to maneuver around in at once. Where the kitchen "ended" there was a sliding door that led to an empty balcony. There were two hallways that led to the rooms, one on each side of the housing and leading to two bedrooms and one bathroom respectively. There was no furniture in sight to speak of and, upon inspection by Botan, no food either.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go shopping," Botan cringed. "Let's pick our rooms now and then we can head out to the demon market* to pick up some furnishings and then we can go get some food. We'll leave the actual grocery shopping for the morning since it's getting late"

"That sounds like a plan," Kurama coincided. He walked towards the nearest hall to his right, opening each of the three doors and the linen closet to make sure there weren't any individuals hiding in wait to do harm. What he found was the master bedroom, a bathroom with a large shower and an even larger tub, and smaller bedroom with a broken ceiling fan. He took deep breaths within each room, making sure that nothing was out of place that his ears or eyes had missed. He walked towards the other hallway and repeated the process. Both of the rooms presented to him were equal in size and had nothing out of the ordinary. The bathroom between them was identical to the first, but the linen closet was smaller in comparison to the other.

"So, who gets the master bedroom?" Maya eyed the room eagerly, craving the larger space the room offered.

"Why not play a game of janken to decide? That way it'll be fare for everyone," Botan decided, holding out her fist and waited for her two companions to do the same. The first two rounds had no winners, and in the third and forth there were two. They continued onwards until the ninth round, naming Botan the winner of the room. This left the two rooms down the other hall for Maya and Kurama since neither of them really wanted the room with a broken fan should the temperatures get too hot.

At first Maya wanted to complain and call foul, but when she realized that she would be sleeping so close to her Shuichi she couldn't help but count her lucky stars. She followed him back towards the hall that held their rooms with a happy spring in her step and a song in her heart. She took the right room without a thought or complaint, staring at her Shuichi's rear as he walked into the other room.

"Everyone ready to go," Botan called from the main room, wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. A sweater was wrapped around her waist in case the weather made another abnormal shift and became cold again. _The weather Gods must be losing all control; I hope the earth can maintain itself until its guardians can come back._ Botan stared out the window next to the door worriedly.

"Yes," Kurama answered finally once he finished dropping seeds along the walls. "Which market are we going to?" he asked, Maya coming up behind him as he spoke.

"There's one a few warehouses down, so I figured we could just walk there." Botan handed both Kurama and Maya their own keys to the apartment as she said this and she waited for them to pocket them before leading them out the door.

They traveled down the hall towards the elevator in silence, none of them really having a topic to discuss at that moment in the open. The doors opened instantly to the downward arrow's summons, revealing a rather intimate couple locked in a heated kiss. The boy had his hands placed firmly on his girlfriend's rear, pushing up her skirt and exposing her red lace thong. One of the girl's legs was wrapped firmly around her partner's waist, giving him ample room to grind against her soaked core.

Kurama watched with his head cocked to the side while his female companions turned away from the sight with blushing faces. There was a slight coloration tinting his cheeks, but outside of that he wasn't entirely fazed. This wasn't the first screwing couple he'd come across and all he could think was that he would have to be stuck in a crammed space, with his nose and the memory of his morning to haunt and tease him. Old addictions eased their way into the forefront of his mind and Kurama was tempted to grab his companions and take the stairs simply to avoid the possibility of trouble.

"Are they done yet," Maya blurted from behind Kurama. Her hands were held firmly in place over her eyes and her nose threatened to bleed.

The couple broke apart, panting and filled with shame from being caught.

"Please, continue," Kurama requested sarcastically, earning a slap against his shoulder from Botan.

"I never thought I'd hear such a thing from you," Botan huffed. She kept her gaze locked to the side and tried to keep her cool regarding the entire situation.

"Sorry," the guy grunted before grabbing his girl's hand and tugging her down the hall. They vanished into one of the doors next to theirs, filling them all with a sinking dread.

"Please let them be done when we get back," Botan prayed.

"They won't be," Kurama groaned, entering the elevator while taking shallow breaths through his mouth. "They were demons and she had entered her heat prematurely." _The weather must be affecting mating habits as well… I'll have to take measures to keep myself in check._

"Will you be okay?" Botan pulled her sweater from her waist and held it to Kurama's nose while Maya pressed the necessary buttons to close the doors and drop them down to the first floor.

"I'll be fine." Kurama wasn't all that offended by Botan's inquiry. Demons older than he have been known to succumbed to a female's mating call* and he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't tempted. Kurama would growl if he could, cursing his luck and wishing to blame Botan for his predicament. If she hadn't been such a cuddly sleeper he wouldn't have woken up the way he did, and now all he could think about was his growing lust. Today was one of those days and Kurama hated it.

They were quick to leave the building and make their way down the road and onwards to some random storehouse that Botan had specified.

Upon entering the warehouse, they passed into a dimensional pocket that contained rows upon rows of venders and stores. All of them were manned by demons and other such creatures hawking their prices to any who passed by. The sky was black as pitch and the only thing lighting their way were red lanterns that lined all the stalls and buildings. From the booths various items and foods were sold ranging from plain and ordinary trinkets to man eating plants. Occasionally they would pass by a stand that sold suspiciously familiar chunks of meat or a stall that specialized in the slave trade. Fortunately there were no slaves being sold, and the cages looked as if they were in disrepair, a sign that at least this market had settled into the new demon laws.

* * *

They had been shopping for the majority of the afternoon, shopping for furnishings to turn the apartment into a home. Fortunately, since they went to a demon market as compared to a regular department store, all their purchases were combined and turned into glass eggs that once shattered would resume their original form. It was a handy trick considering the fact that not all the furniture was human friendly. This is the reason why Botan led them there.

They were now finally taking a much needed break to eat at a demonic branch of McDonalds. Kurama and Maya were making their orders while she claimed a table for them all to sit at. Her back was braced against the wall, refusing to turn her back on some of the demon clientele present in the establishment. Around her finger she twirled her keys and in her other hand she held her compact communicator. She had been waiting for George and his cousin to call her and let her know that everyone had been settled into their new homes. It began to vibrate against her palm, and relief flooded her system.

Text wrote itself onto the screen, giving Botan exactly what she wanted. She turned her head, reading the message multiple times to be sure before snapping it shut and dropping it into the front of her tank since her pockets were too small to carry it. Because of this, she was oblivious to the demons present craning their necks in hopes of seeing a little cleavage, nor the shadow demon slip into darkness and slink across the wall.

Botan waved Kurama and Maya over once they had the food in their hands, ignorant to the clawed hands that crept towards her.

Before even Kurama could react, a tiny figure engulfed in white flames rammed into them and chased it back into the now scorched wall.

"You're such a space case, Botan-sama," a tiny male voice barked.

"I am not," Botan argued as she crossed her arms angrily, denying the flaming creature her arm as a perch.

It landed on the table instead, the flames extinguishing to reveal a tiny imp-like pixie. His long black hair fell down his back to his thighs, fading into a pale blonde. His chest was bare and from his waist hung a purple ankle length skirt with a high slit up the side. The slit revealed purple thigh high socks and knee high greaves. His feet were otherwise bare and his toe nails were painted a bright and obnoxious neon pink. His arms were covered by shoulder length gauntlets, the dark metal matching that of his leg armor. His long pointed ears were pointed upwards mischievously, and from his lobes hung crimson tears that matched his eyes*.

"Hi-chan, what took you? I was worried," Botan admitted, dropping her angry façade so she could lift him into her cupped hands and press a kiss to the side of his face.

"Fool," he purred, his demonic wings flapping happily. He hugged her cheek before flitting onto her shoulder.

"Are the others okay?"

"Strangely yes, we were all hiding in your room when the attack happened. It was the only place untouched by our attackers. At first we figured it was because of some powerful barrier you had set up, but now I'm not so sure." The creature paused in order to take in the hesitant faces of Kurama and Maya, unsure whether it was safe or not to speak in their presence.

"Why would my room be unharmed? I never did anything special to it," Botan questioned, ignoring the food placed in front of her for the time being.

"There was a woman there. She just stood at the door but never came it. I think she was looking for you or something, but I can't be sure." After saying this, the pixie jumped from Botan's shoulder in order to lay claim to one of her fries.

"Why would anyone be looking for me?" It seemed that with each passing day more questions than answers presented themselves to the three.

"Dunno, but that's not why you summoned me, is it?"

"No, I wanted to know what you found out about our attackers." Botan watched her little companion munch on her fry for a moment longer before taking a bite from her burger. She knew he'd tell her, so she didn't feel the need to rush him when he decided to finish the fry before answering.

"There have been large concentrations of energy bouncing around that look a lot like they belong to your friends. They keep moving around so they're hard to locate, all except one that is. It's by far the largest in comparison to the others, but they seem bound to some seriously dark spirit energy." He shivered mid explanation before stealing more food from Botan. "It's coming from some ritzy neighborhood near this city. I can show you where but you can't go just yet since it'll be too dangerous now."

"What do you mean?" Kurama questioned, entering the conversation in hopes of prying the information out faster.

"The barriers around that place will kill you on the spot," he grinned, suddenly pleased with the information. "I doubt even you could get in on your own."

Kurama bristled at the insult to his abilities, his eyes flashing gold before reverting back to normal.

"But we have no choice," Botan disputed.

"That's why you have me. The mansion you're going to is having a fetish masquerade ball and I already got you invitations. They're already at your place so all you need is to arrive properly dressed and grab the soul fragments while everyone else is busy."

"How many do you have…?" Kurama didn't know what to call him, sensing that using Botan's pet name for him wouldn't go over easily.

"Hiya, and I got two." Hiya flew closer to Botan, sending Kurama a decidedly wicked glare. "I expect she'll be fine?"

"She shall remain unharmed so long as I'm with her," Kurama vowed haughtily, insulted by the creature's words and implications.

"Why does it have to be Botan," Maya interrupted, drawing attention to herself. "The one doing all the work will be Minamino-kun, right? I don't see why she has to be Kurama's date."

"I'm going because it'll be too dangerous for just anyone. Besides, even with how spiritually aware you are, you won't be able to locate the soul fragments there. I work as a grim reaper; I'll be able to find them easily," Botan countered, seeing the jealousy within Maya's hazel orbs.

"She's right. You'll only get in the way and I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt because of all this," Kurama added, unsure if his words were lies or truths.

Maya turned from them all and crossed her arms in a huff. She knew she'd be just fine. She'd be the perfect date for Kurama, but that blue haired witch had won him over again. Granted, what Botan said about their abilities were all true, she found herself unsatisfied with the reasoning presented to her. But since she had nothing to use in her favor to win the argument, Maya dropped it in favor of eating her grilled chicken sandwich. At least, she hoped it was chicken.

"Call the others and have them split up into three groups. The two strongest groups will go guard the other safe houses while the rest stay with me, okay. Tell Unmei and Tensui to meet me in my room with you. We'll have much to discuss when I get home," Botan ordered, petting Hiya's head before sending him away.

"See you tonight then Botan-sama," Hiya waved before vanishing in a marvelous display of white flame.

"We should finish up quickly so we can get something appropriate for the masquerade," Kurama suggested calmly, happy that the pixie had left.

"You're right," Botan sighed. She was quick to finish her double quarter pounder before tossing the cardboard container into the garbage bin. She grabbed her french-fries and drink, deciding to finish them while following Kurama. "What should I expect for this weekend anyway?"

Kurama didn't answer; he just tidied up their table and led the two young women out.

Kurama lead them to a boutique he had seen in passing, one that advertised toys and clothes to suite the kinks of most demons. Inside, the shop was sectioned off according to style, making it easier for customers to find whatever it was they were looking for. Because of this, Kurama was able to bypass the more… colorful toys and wardrobe in favor of leading his blushing female companions towards the various costumes.

Instantly Maya left them in favor of looking through all the clothing present, refusing to help Botan in her search for a dress that would be suited for the party she and Kurama were crashing. Instead, she sifted through the racks of undergarments and fun wear in hopes of finding something for herself. Not that Kurama or Botan minded, both figured it was probably for the best.

"Why don't you find your dress first," Kurama suggested, steering Botan towards the fancier outfits present. "I'll look for mine once you've made your selection, that way we'll match."

"Okay…" Botan was hesitant to make any selections. To be in a sex shop with Kurama of all people was something she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around. How was it that he was completely fine surrounded by such… items, while she was seconds away from bolting for the door? _I know he's been having sex for nearly four thousand years, but surely this must affect him at least a little_, Botan thought, checking over her shoulder to see that Kurama was completely unfazed. Quite the contrary, Botan could see the twitch in his lip and the far off look in his eyes as he glanced over everything visible.

_This brings me back, _Kurama smirked, eyeing the nervous Botan who had yet to move in search of her clothing. He knew she was nervous, he could almost taste it, but this really shouldn't be all that shocking to her. She may not have been as old as him, but she must have experimented at least once in her life. "Would you like for me to find something for you?"

"No! I'm fine," Botan corrected. Her movements were jerky and lacked their usual flow as she randomly pulled renaissance styled gowns from their racks. Each dress had naughty surprises, but Botan refused to check for them while Kurama looked. She wouldn't be able to handle the mortification if she found something truly…kinky while he was there.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance?" The question came from and extremely petite young woman dressed in a simple black mini dress with a red leather corset thrown over the top. All along her face piercings could be found, and yet she was still incredibly adorable. Her short blond hair had a ridiculously large bow pinned to the back. A studded collar was wrapped around her neck with a heart shaped dog tag proclaiming her name as "Mina." She had little bat wings that grew from her back and her ears were large and round.

"Um, yes," Botan smiled sheepishly. "I was invited to a…fetish masquerade and I don't have anything to wear."

"Say no more, I know just the thing that will look perfect on you. You just get inside the changing room and get undressed and I'll bring it to you," Mina purred before skipping off excitedly.

Botan watched the demon 'poof' into a silver and black bat and flap away before she did as she was told. Botan and Kurama both made their way to the stalls that only had bright red curtains to separate the changing room from anyone who wished to peer in. Botan poked her head into the nearest one before slipping inside. She didn't feel the need to give Kurama the traditional 'don't look' speech, trusting him to be the gentleman. _I really shouldn't have gone commando…_

Kurama waited patiently, leaning against the changing stall with a sense of trepidation. He was taking Botan to a fetish party, of all things. In the past, this fact, on top of many others that came with that particular scene would have thrilled him. But now he was far from it. He didn't know how to go about his situation simply because he didn't know how Botan would react to the environment. He was almost unwilling to admit it, but for all his years of knowing and being friends with Botan, he knew very little about her.

It never bothered him until now, but it was no mystery that she knew a lot more about him then he did about her. He knew she was a shikigami. He knew her name. He knew she was strong of heart and will, regardless of her servitude. He knew she was independent with a delicious edge of defiance. He knew that once set off she had a quick temper and even quicker tongue. He knew she was a couple millennia years old. He knew she had been a shrine maiden, dedicating her life to the very god he had run from. He knew that she was beautiful, inside and out. He also knew that, even though surrounded by death, she was so full of hope and happiness.

Prompted by the sudden exclamation of pain, he peeked in through the curtains of Botan's dressing room. Kurama felt his breath leave him at her nude form. Her long blue hair had been released from their confines so that they could cascade down her back. Her breasts were high and supple. Her waist was narrow and her hips were large. Her legs were long and shapely. But for her body's perfection, she was completely flawed. Thin white lines traced along her limbs and torso in the form of light scarring. Along the top of her heart and tracing downwards through the valley of her breasts was a twisted burn that slithered down her stomach, twisted round her abdomen before vanishing between her legs. The burn spider webbed along her inner thighs and traced along her hip bones.

Their eyes locked through the reflection of the mirror. Botan turned away from him, ashamed of her disfigurement in the eyes of her companion. Wrapping an arm around her bust while dropping the other so she could drape the hand over her pelvic bone, Botan fidgeted in place. She felt no shame from her nakedness, for she had outgrown the human version of modesty, but disgust filled her for allowing another to see her scars. Slowly, a glamour dropped in place. But the attempt was futile, for her scarred reflection still glared at Kurama even though her form showed nothing but flawless skin*.

"I've brought the dress you requested," the tiny bat demon cooed, oblivious to the fact that Kurama was peeping in on her client.

* * *

Kurama and Botan hadn't spoken since Kurama had seen her flaws. Not that Kurama hadn't tried, Botan proved to be as slippery as an eel in evading his attempts. That and Maya kept throwing herself into Kurama's path. In all his years Kurama had never been so annoyed by Maya and he was tempted to just lock her up so he could have at least five minutes alone with Botan.

The moment they entered the apartment, Botan vanished into her room with her spelled glass eggs and her dress. Kurama barked an expletive before taking his own egg and trudging into his own room. _It looks like I'm going to have to wait..._

* * *

*1 - Yoko Kurama is roughly 7 feet tall of pure sexy yumminess. Ooh Baby!

*2 - I'm going to say it now that there's a difference between regular foxes and kitsune (usually silver in color and are the eastern equivalent to faeries and serve under Inari-Ookami, usually as messengers). More on this as the fic progresses

*2 - Same principle as falling, just in reverse. Kuwabara ascended to a higher being, like an angel (though he's not) or a Buddha (he's not a Buddha either). Another way to explain it is he went super saiyan due to the extreme situation ;-p. More on this much, much later.

*3 - In my fic, there's no difference between the Yoko we saw from the first dark tournament (and on) and the Kurama we know and love. In my fic, the Yoko that everyone says is the demon personality is actually born from Kurama's ID (psychology term) or his more violent subconscious. More in detail later on in the fic.

*4 - Celestial blind spots are basically places that cannot be found by even the gods. You can only get there by walking in and even then you can't get in without an invite if there's a house present. You can't find it on a map, via GPS, or with magic. And, if you're weak mentally and/or spiritually, you'll forget where it is the moment you leave.

*5 - In my fic, Canine demons only let those they trust near their ears, tails, and necks. It's a trust thing. More on demon quirks as the fic progresses.

*6 - Even demons need to go shopping once in a while.

*7 - A mating call is what it's called when a fertile demon is aroused and they allow the scent to radiate from their form, sending nearby demons that would be interested into a sort of mating frenzy

*8 - A shout out to who ever can guess who Hiya is based off of.

*9 - Mirrors never lie, so even though Botan cast an illusion around herself to hide her scars, the mirror still reflects them.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the lateness. Please let me know if there are any mistakes I need to fix or if you find an alternative to some of the repetitions present. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a transitional one. Review please, I love any and all feedback!


	5. Botan's Bravery through Trauma pt1 EDIT

Author's Note: Was my last chapter bad? I didn't get any reviews on it so I'm beginning to think so... Anyway, I was going to hold this chapter (and the next) until thursday so I could get myself back in order, but it was to much of a gem not to post now. So the next chapter will still be this weekend (thurs-sun) but I had to post this one now. I hope you like it so REVIEW DAMNIT! I need reviews to keep me going!

* * *

Kurama never did get the chance to ask Botan about her severe scarring. Not that he hadn't been trying; Botan had proven to be as slippery as him when avoiding capture and somehow she had managed to evade him and his questions. The few times he had gotten her alone, she would either come up with some excused to get away, or Maya would interfere, vying for his affections blatantly and with increasing aggression. Kurama was known for his patience, but even he had his limits and when it came to his friends and other loved ones that limit was reached a lot quicker.

Kurama lounged on their new beige leather couch lazily, pretending to read one of the novels assigned for his summer homework. In actuality, he was watching Maya and Botan. Maya was bustling about the kitchen in hopes of making lunch for everyone since it was her turn to cook that day. In her hand was a cook book that she refused to take her eyes off of, fearing that she'd get something wrong for whatever recipe she had been preparing. Botan was sitting at the dinner table working on…something. At first Kurama thought she was working on both their masks, but now he wasn't so sure. The crafts supplies scattered over the table's wooden surface were too numerous and not all could be used for a mask.

"Minamino-kun…er…Kurama," Maya called, summoning his gaze onto her own form. "Would you come and taste this? I want to make sure you'll like it."

"If that is what you wish," Kurama smiled, scenting that whatever she was making was going to be delicious regardless of what it was. He rested his book onto the coffee table, spine up, before making his way towards the kitchen. From the corner of his eye he spied Botan's current project, or rather, the semi precious and precious stones used for it. There was a twitch in his finger, but Kurama fought the impulse that was crawling up his arm. He was no longer a thief and he refused to start again, no matter how…shiny and pretty they looked*. Kurama turned away from the table, not even bothering to look at what it was Botan was making since it would make him want to take it. He could feel the energy she was placing into it already.

"Here you go," Maya beamed, holding out a spoonful of broth to Kurama's lips.

In response, Kurama held his hair back as he leaned forward and opened his mouth, allowing the spoon entry so he could taste the liquid. He closed his eyes and swallowed, focusing his attention solely on his taste buds. A rush of flavor coated his tongue with a euphoric combination of chicken and herbs. Whatever it was she was making, he wanted more. Kurama opened his eyes and righted himself with a smile. "That was really good," Kurama told her, his stomach growling for another spoonful.

Maya just stared at him, her pupils dilated and her breath shallow. Her lip was caught between her teeth and her cheeks were painted a rosy hue. From her hands the cookbook fell, the sound startling her back into reality. An apology tumbled from her lips as Maya quickly swooped down and picked up the book. Her cheeks darkened from embarrassment, but she chose to quickly cover it up by returning her attention to her pot and stirring.

"So what are you making," Kurama inquired, finding it strange that she was going to such lengths for just lunch.

"Soup," Maya stammered, "to go with our sandwiches. I'm making a lot so that when you come back you can eat."

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." Kurama flashed Maya a smile and sat down at the table next to Botan, giving in to his curiosity.

The minute his rear touched the red cushion on his chosen chair, Botan was doing something with his ear. Kurama did nothing to protest her sudden invasion of his space, allowing her to work an earring through the hole in his earlobe. She held his hair away with the back of her hand as she examined her work, leaning forward so she could see how it sat from the side. Kurama shivered when her breath fanned over his neck, a sensation he rarely allowed or enjoyed. No urge to shove her away shot up his spine, just the curiosity born from what she was doing.

"Is it comfortable," Botan asked, leaning back so she could see Kurama's eyes when he answered.

"Yes, but what is it for?" Kurama waited patiently for Botan to finish tapping the small loop she placed in his ear, jerking very slightly each time she did so due to the charge and shift of energy she sent through it.

"It's a tracker," Botan replied absentmindedly. She dropped her hand from his hair and took in his appearance with a trained eye. She tried to keep the hoop as masculine and nondescript as possible, and as far as anyone else was concerned it was a simple gold loop through his ear. But Botan wasn't satisfied with it, the charms and seals that she wove into the gold were to easily seen and someone with even the slightest awareness would be able to tell that the piece of jewelry wasn't normal.

Kurama fought back a chuckle when an adorable pout took hold of Botan's face. He could tell she was displeased with her work, but did nothing to help solve the problem simply for the fact that he enjoyed her expression. He rested his head in his hand, allowing for Botan to continue tinkering away at the ring in his ear while he scanned everything else on the table. He had to fight with his eyes in order to skim over the gems so he could discover everything else she had been doing for the better part of the morning and afternoon.

As expected, there were his and Botan's masks, designed to look like black fox faces. Red and gold accents traced around and under the eyes and black lace, fashioned to look like roses, were grafted around the plastic of the mask. Over where the third eye chakra would sit, right before the mask ended, there was a bhindi like ornament made of emerald and framed with gold leaf. From the one that Kurama assumed was Botan's, black and red ribbons were tied into little bows at the base of the ears, the edges lightly beaded with tiny pearl-like spheres. The ends of the bows hung low, and when held to her face, they would graze against Botan's neck and shoulders.

Near the masks, Kurama spotted a black velvet and lace choker with a large golden hoop that hung from the front. Around it little charms hung and right above where the loop joined the fabric was a large translucent heart shaped quartz that shone blue in the lighting. Inside it, Kurama could see the thermotropic liquid crystal used in mood rings. Next to the choker, a matching leash rested with a velvet grip. Kurama found himself smirking at the item, one of his old kinks coming to mind. _But how does Botan know about it, _Kurama pondered.

"Done," Botan announced happily, leaning back in her seat to observe her work.

Now that he had her attention Kurama lifted the leash into his hands, giving Botan a questioning glance on top of his decidedly wicked grin. As expected, Botan's face jumped from its normal hue to a flaming red as she tried desperately to form a response. "I take it _this_ bit of information was in my file, am I correct?"

"Among other things," Botan stuttered, refusing to meet Kurama's gaze.

Kurama decided to take pity on Botan, even though he was thoroughly enjoying her reaction. He put the leash down and leaned back in his seat. His mirth melted from his face, the need to discuss and plan for later that night taking the forefront of his thoughts. "Outside of what you've seen at the shop, how much do you know about fetishes?"

Botan waited to respond, searching her memories and avoiding others in hopes of giving Kurama an accurate answer. She wasn't surprised to discover how little she knew, but she hoped that it wouldn't be too much of a problem given their time constraints. "I know of some, but not much. It never really interested me," Botan admitted finally.

"Alright…tell me what you know about sadomasochism, since that's what will be heaviest at the masquerade," Kurama sighed, already able to deduce what she'd say from her first answer.

"That people get off on hurting and being hurt," Botan cringed, curling up in her seat as if to protect herself from that reality. _…How can anyone enjoy that? _Botan thought darkly. She peeked through her lashes at Kurama, finding it hard to believe that S&M was one of Kurama's favorite kinks back in the day.

"In the most basic of descriptions, that is correct," Kurama began, proven right in his assumptions. "It's a power trip, to be able to control someone so completely and have them bend to your will."

"Is that why you liked it?" Botan was as shocked as Kurama to hear her own words. She had only meant to think them, but they had slipped passed her lips without her consent.

"…Yes," Kurama confessed, watching Botan's reactions closely.

"Oh." Botan retreated further into herself and Kurama was hurt to see her withdraw herself from him. But he did nothing to stop her. This was a fact that she was going to have to deal with; there was going to be a part of him that is going to enjoy the party and that same part will most likely demand her submission, even if it was all going to be an act.

"Will you be okay playing the role of Sub? Even though it will all be pretend, I can't stop you from feeling…degraded for at least part of the night." Kurama knew there was nothing that could be done to change their roles, but he needed to hear her say it from her own lips that she would be okay.

"People like that?" Botan couldn't understand it, the need to be dominated, unable to say 'no' for the sake of their masters.

"Yes, there are people who like being controlled. But being a Sub doesn't rob you of all control; a proper sadomasochistic coupling has a series of rules and agreements to keep things from becoming too much for them."

"Like what?"

"Like a safe word. If the Sub says whatever the word is, the Dom has to stop, whether they want to or not," Kurama explained in hopes of helping Botan through her mounting fears.

"What was yours?" Botan found herself asking, relaxing slightly with the knowledge that she wouldn't be completely powerless in their act.

Kurama flinched at her question, wishing that she'd never spoken it even though he knew it was coming. Regret filled him as he remembered how vicious he was, even to those he would claim as his 'lovers.' But no matter how much he wished it, he could never erase his past. He couldn't go back and make it any less shameful. "If they wanted me to, I would make them bark and beg for me to stop like a dog."

Kurama couldn't meet Botan's horror filled gaze, his heart seizing as it filled the entirety of their shared abode. Behind him, Kurama could hear a spoon clatter onto the ground, meaning Maya had been listening in.

"If I got scared, would you make me bark?" Botan wanted to cower away from her companion so desperately, but she refused to allow herself to do so. This was Kurama; she had read his file so she always knew of his darker habits. But to hear him say it made it all real for her. She never realized how much she anglicized Kurama and his past, believing that he wasn't as bad as everyone made his demon counterpart out to be. But here he was, proving everything said about him right.

"Never," Kurama insisted, hurt that Botan would even ask such a thing. He cared about her and would never subject her to such humiliation.

"But what if…what if we had to…join in? What would you make me do, and what if I don't want to do it?" Botan gulped, suddenly regretting taking the role as Kurama's 'date.'

Seeing the validation in Botan's words, Kurama rose from his seat and knelt in front of Botan. He waited till her eyes met his before he could answer her. "If that were to happen, which it won't if I can help it, then all you'll have to do is tell me so." Kurama placed a comforting hand on her knee while the other reached up to caress her cheek. He hated that Botan was scared, it made him feel helpless and filled him with doubt. Would he be able to protect her? Would he be able to make the experience any less terrifying? She was jumping from no knowledge right into the middle of the most extreme of kinks with little preparation to go on.

"But won't that –"

"It won't matter," Kurama interrupted, his voice thick with the need to sooth her. "If anything scares you, anything at all, just tell me and I'll make it go away," Kurama promised. Seeing that she needed it, Kurama rose from his knees and pull Botan into a soothing embrace. She shook in his hold, her fingers clutching at the fabric over his chest. She was more scared then she let on, and Kurama only hoped that she would be alright.

* * *

Evening came all to soon for the residents of apartment 513, filling them all with dread as old and new fears sprung up within them.

Currently, Kurama was fidgeting with his watch, familiarizing himself with the settings as he waited for Botan to emerge from her room. The watch was a lot like the demon seeking compass that came with the detective items Botan would pop up with, but she had added a few extra functions to it. Like the earring he wore, Botan wore a matching hoop through her own ear that could be tracked through his watch. That way, should they ever get separated for whatever reason; they could find each other no matter where they were.

"You look amazing Kurama-kun," Maya cooed, entering the living room in a purple silk night gown.

Kurama didn't respond to her, already knowing that statement to be fact and not an opinion. The black leather pants he wore lacked the traditional stitching and instead was laced up the sides with leather chords and the occasional buckle to cinch the material and hold it in place. It left little to the imagination, but the two belts that hung from his waist blocked the eye from finding well hidden prize. Around his torso he wore a matching sleeveless black leather jerkin with a few of the top buckles across the front undone to expose a white lace up shirt that was mostly undone as well. The sleeves were long and meant to be fairly loose, as per the style, but his arms filled the fabric almost snugly. Knee high boots adorned his feet with shining metal clasps along the sides, matching the pants to a point where one could hardly tell where the two were separated; unless one took the time to look, like Maya was.

Kurama ran his fingers through his hair somewhat agitatedly; his eyes darting to his watch and back to the hall Botan was supposed to emerge from. For as complicated as the dress looked, it was designed to come on and off quickly and easily, so Kurama knew that Botan was stalling. He didn't want to rush her, but at the same time he didn't like being late. Late arrivals drew attention and that's the last thing they needed. He didn't even know how they were getting to the masquerade.

"Maybe she's having second thoughts?" Maya sounded too hopeful for Kurama's liking, but he brought no attention to this fact.

"I'm going to go check on her," Kurama announced, finding Maya's statement to be a plausible assumption. He stalked over to the hall and made his way to Botan's door. He waited then, listening for any sign of trouble or rustling of clothing, but he heard nothing. "Botan, are you alright?"

"No," came her voice in response.

"Can I come in?" Kurama already had his hand on the knob and only asked out of courtesy, even if she said 'no' he would enter anyway. They were on a time limit and they needed to leave.

"It's open," Botan answered. He did just that, turning the knob and opening the door to her room.

Immediately across from the door was a bed that was a little larger than a king size with a headboard made of a white material fashioned to look like a blooming peony, each petal ranging in transparency. The sheets of the bed were a pale pink and the comforter was thick and a deeper shade of magenta. In a shade slightly darker, a floral pattern was embroidered into the linens and beading was sown into the edges. On either side of the monstrous bed were nightstands made of the same material as the headboard. At the foot of the bed was a matching trunk with the lid thrown open to reveal several folds of fabrics and a few boxes with random knick-knacks, some of which Kurama had seen on the table earlier that day. On the wall above the bed was an ornate dream catcher with large feathers hanging from its center.

To Kurama's left was a door that led to the bathroom and next to that was another door that was slightly ajar, leading into a walk in closet. Against the corner and at an angle to his righ was a tall dresser with a decent sized television on top of it. Next to it was a vanity table with many drawers and a mirror that was devised to look like a flower bud framed by metal vines and leaves in an intricate design. Scattered all along the vanity were various hair clips, make ups, and bottles of lotions and perfumes. Some were open and used, while others were just there.

Kurama found Botan sitting at the vanity's stool, just staring at her reflection with frightful eyes. Her gloved hands gripped the sides of the stool so tightly that her knuckles could be seen through the thin material.

"Botan, are you ready to go?" All urgency was chased from Kurama's mind as his heart sang with the need to comfort Botan's nerves.

"No," she whimpered.

"But we have to," Kurama added, approaching her and placing a palm against her bare shoulder.

"I know." Botan allowed Kurama to pry her fingers from the bench and help her onto her feet. "Do I look okay?"

"Breath taking," Kurama breathed, giving her the complete truth.

A strapless black leather and backless corset hugged Botan's curves almost impossibly tight, with red ribbons to lace across her back to hold it in place. The skirt of the dress was short, flirting with the indecent in the front, growing in length as it went around to the back before dragging against the floor. Thigh high black nylons adorned her legs, accented by lace along the edges. Matching gloves covered her arms, stopping above her elbows. She wore her collar like choker, the heart at the center glaring dark gray, giving visual proof of her anxiety. Around her wrists were a couple bangles, hiding the plainness of her watch-like compass. She wore the concentration ring around her finger for just in case, as well as a few other rings to distract from it.

On her face was very light make up consisting of a pale pink lip gloss, faint purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her lashes were thick enough as it was so she didn't find the need to put on mascara. She also made the choice to leave her hair loose, figuring that with the mask it would be for the best.

"I hope you don't mind the changes," Botan continued, her face flushing at how intently Kurama was looking at her. "The back was bothering me so I got rid of it."

"I don't mind," Kurama admitted with a secretive smile. He held Botan steady as she slipped on her Mary-Janes before securing an arm around hers and escorting her out of her room.

The minute they exited into the living room of the apartment, Maya was there to intercept Kurama and give him a 'good-bye hug.' Her eyes glared daggers at the oblivious Botan, who was busy grabbing the swiped invitations and placing the communicator into the front of her corset. Her gaze darkened even more when Maya noticed Kurama's gaze.

"Don't you have a purse for that?" Maya demanded, trying to maintain a pleasant voice even as her jealousy painted her vision. Her eyes gestured to the small bag that was hanging from Botan's shoulder from a chain in hopes that Botan would take the hint and stop using her 'country pocket.'

"I won't know if someone's calling me then since I set it to vibrate," Botan argued. No one has ever complained before about where she hid her communicator.

"It's fine where it is," Kurama interjected, steering Botan to the exit. "Make sure to lock up," Kurama called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Botan took the lead then, guiding Kurama down the elevator and towards the warehouse Kurama had been curious about for the past few days. She shuffled in her bag for a moment once they reached the door, searching for the key to the demonic lock that sealed the door shut. Once found, she led Kurama inside and flicked the switch that controled the lights.

Kurama could have drooled. Even though he had not acquired the same tastes as most ningen and he found most of their coveted items dull and boring, he had gained a love of fast vehicles. In front of him was a sleek red convertible sports car. With the top down, Kurama had a perfect view of the tanned leather interior. Next to it, were three custom-made motorcycles, one black, one red and the other one was silver. Farther back was a giant of a green SUV that would put a hummer to shame in both size and space. A maroon four door truck was a little ways beyond that with a barely covered Jet Ski resting in the bed. There was a decent sized speed boat resting on a dolly that was attached to the truck, looking brand new.

"Who do these belong to?" Kurama looked over his shoulder in hopes of an answer, but instead he saw Botan walking away towards the other half of the warehouse towards what looked to be a workshop.

"Those are mine," Botan answered without much thought, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a pair of keys.

"Come again?"

"I bought them a while back, thinking that we may need them in the near future," Botan explained, tossing Kurama the keys before sliding into the convertible. She adjusted her skirt and chucked her purse into the backseat with little thought. She then pressed a button near where the radio was and a small screen was revealed by an electronic panel. The screen came to life a moment later, revealing it to be a GPS system that Botan was inserting the address into.

Kurama blinked several times dumbfounded by the fact that Botan, **his Botan**, had been holding out on him. There was something wrong about that, on so many levels that Kurama almost thought it wasn't funny. He laughed to himself regardless before claiming the driver's seat and adjusting everything to his liking. He then started the car, opened the garage and drove out.

"Try to go easy on her, I just replaced the engine so she might a little temperamental," Botan advised.

"Was something wrong with it?" It would make sense, how else would Botan be able to afford such a thing.

"No, it just needed a faster engine to accommodate all the other additions I added to it." Botan smiled.

"Hang on, you sound as if you did it all yourself." Kurama found that hard to believe, but at the same time…

"Of course I did, who else would imbue it with all the charms and glamours," Botan huffed. She turned in her seat to glare at Kurama, daring him to comment on her abilities as a mechanic.

"I just never pegged you for a car junky," Kurama taunted, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Everyone's gotta have a hobby; mine are making gadgets and other tools that can be used in cases," Botan informed, relaxing into her seat.

"You made all of them? The demon compass? The concentration ring," Kurama was surprised to see her nod at each.

"Made them all by myself," Botan bragged happily, allowing for the conversation to distract her from the upcoming event.

"Impressive."

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent and uneventful and all attempts at conversation died down soon after they started. Both felt the weight of their mission increasing with each passing mile until the imposing mansion came into view. Their stomachs were twisted into knots, both for not so entirely different reasons.

Kurama reached over to Botan and placed a soothing hand over Botan's fists, her nervousness seeping into his limbs to a point of numbing terror. He parked the car as far as he could from the mansion, sensing that the long walk to the mansion would do them both good.

"We're here." Kurama announced, breaking the silence between them.

"I wish we weren't," Botan tagged on, waiting patiently for Kurama to exit the car and come around to her side. He opened the door for her and held his arm out for her to take. But unlike all other times, his impeccable manners did nothing to soothe her. She accepted the offered appendage gratefully however, her mind resolute to accomplish her mission. She was quick to dawn on her mask then, wishing to hide her face from all who would look at her.

Kurama took the time to do the same before taking the first few steps forward before stalling. He then dropped his arm from hers before turning to face her completely. Even with the mask he could see her terror, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that others would see it too. "I want you to stay close to me at all times," Kurama began, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Botan smiled nervously.

"Just remember that we're pretending to be lovers, so don't panic if I hold you or touch you in a way you're not used to," Kurama continued, pulling her close enough to secure the leash to the gold hoop hanging from her neck. At first he was hesitant to use it, but seeing her now, with her beauty and obvious naïveté, it was more for her protection than to put on a show. He wouldd be a fool to leave her unattended or without any obvious claim. It would be for the best for everyone to know without a shadow of a doubt that she belonged to him.

Botan didn't question Kurama's need to leash her, finding the chain to be a useful tether to his side should anything happen. She didn't want to lose him, no matter what. _It's almost like I'm leashing him…as if that would ever happen._ The two continued on their way after that, arm in arm and with Kurama setting the pace at a confident stride.

"Tell me again why we have to wear these silly costumes?" Botan pressed herself closer to Kurama's side as she spoke, needing to feel safe through contact and conversation.

"It's mainly to keep up appearances. Most of the people here don't want anyone to know about their kinks, so they tell everyone their going to a renaissance themed masquerade instead. Once inside they'll probably shed their clothing to partake in the fun." Kurama felt strange. He should feel at least a little excited to be part of something he used to love in his past, but all he felt was dread and the wish that he had time to properly prepare Botan for what was to come. But Kurama didn't want to delve into his own mind to figure out what kind of _preparation_ he wanted to subject her to.

Closer to the manor, more and more people were milling about in various styles of attire while maintaining the theme. Some were conversing in a surprisingly normal fashion, swapping stories from their lives as if they were at any other get together while others, much to Botan's chagrin, were locked in passionate embraces and sharing kisses that would make any watcher swoon at the sight. In front of the door, two demons in shoddy disguises stood guard and between them was an angel of a woman.

Her long black hair cascaded down her back, framing her face in a style that was more common amongst old Japanese noblewomen and princesses. Her face had little make up and around her body was a simple white gown with long billowy sleeves. A gold chord circled her waist, the ends braiding together and following along the length of the skirt until it barely grazed the ground. She wore no mask to hide her face, for she was the party's hostess. Around her neck was a large but simple silver locket, one that looked old and worn even from a distance.

Upon seeing the woman's face, Botan paled and began to shake violently. She took several terrified steps backwards, tugging at the leash without even realizing. Her breath became short and labored and her heart began beat painfully within her chest, as if it were trying to break free of her ribcage. Tears began to bead up within the corners of her eyes and her legs could no longer support her weight. She would have fallen if a pair of strong arms hadn't wrapped around her, holding her steady even as she struggled to be free and run.

Kurama was quick to pull Botan behind the nearby shrubbery, hiding her from view before anyone had the chance to notice what was going on. Once safe, he pulled the still struggling Botan onto his lap before he began rocking back and forth in hopes of calming her. She stilled eventually, murmuring in an old dialect of Japanese that he had difficulty understanding her. It had been so long since he used it so all he could understand was '_anyone but her…Inari-Ookami, please don't let her find me. Anyone but her…'_

Botan suddenly pitched to the side, throwing her body as far away from Kurama in time to empty the contents of her stomach onto the manicured lawn beneath her fingers. She cried as she wretched, the panic attack rocking through her limbs violently and threatening to drop her into her own bile. Kurama was there to hold her up, keeping her hair out of her face as she dry heaved even at the risk of getting sullied by her vomit.

Kurama struggled to maintain himself, focusing entirely on Botan. Once he was sure Botan was done, but not really caring either way, Kurama pulled Botan's back flush against his stomach. He then held her securely in place and took deep and even breaths, hoping to coax Botan's breathing to match his. Her body convulsed against his hold, but only once before she allowed himself to be pacified by his actions.

Kurama sighed in relief before resting his face against her neck, needing more skin on skin contact for his own sake as compared to her. In all his years of knowing her, and all that they've been through, he's never seen Botan so scared. Until now, he thought she had never known true fear and he would have been happy to keep it that way, but after what happened moments ago, that fact that he knew so little about her came back at him with a sharp jab to his heart. Who was that woman? Why did Botan react to her so violently? He needed to know the answers to those questions, now.

"Who is she," Kurama questioned, turning Botan on his lap so she could face him.

"A shikigami," Botan answered plainly, retreating into herself and grafting a mask of neutrality onto her face. She refused to look at Kurama, facing the mess she'd made on the ground barely a few feet away. Her body was still wracked with violent shivers, and her fingers clutched tightly at Kurama's shoulders as if to steady herself. But her eyes had become clouded and distant, as if she were no longer present within herself.

At first, Kurama thought she had left her human body and had gone somewhere far away from him and the mansion they hid by, but then she'd blink or take deep shaky breaths. He waited for further elaboration but upon realizing that he'd be receiving none he pressed onwards. "She's more then that, tell me who she is."

"Please Kurama," she begged, finally facing him. "We need to find the soul gems so we can leave."

"Why won't you tell me?" It had been a long time since he felt fear, but there it was, bubbling up within his voice and filling him with the need to flee.

"She's not important," Botan snapped.

"_Not important,_" Kurama repeated darkly. "You just had a panic attack from just looking at her. Obviously, she's important. Now tell me the truth; who is she?"

"Even I'm entitled to the occasional dark secret. I don't force you to admit to yours, don't you dare force me of mine," Botan hissed, struggling to remove herself from Kurama's hold, only to have him tighten his grip around her.

"Fine," Kurama relented. "Go wait in the car, I'll rejoin with you when I have the two fragments," Kurama commanded, lifting Botan onto her feet as he stood.

"What? No," Botan argued, shock coupled with panic evident in her eyes. "You can't find them on your own and I'm not-"

"Might I remind you of your attack," Kurama interrupted, angry with Botan's evasiveness. How could he trust her at his back if she kept so many secrets from him, secrets that could mean life or death.

"I was just surprised by her, I swear it won't happen again," Botan vowed, wrapping her arms around Kurama's bicep in order to keep him in place.

"How can you be so sure?" Kurama fought the desire to give in to her wishes, the need to keep her safe overriding all other thoughts.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you, just don't leave me."

"Promise to tell me when you're scared," Kurama caved, pulling Botan into an embrace. He took several lungfuls of Botan's natural scent of paradise, allowing it to ease his mind, if only a little. He knew that he needed her, but he truly wished that he didn't. Suddenly he doubted he could keep her safe.

They chose to wait several moments longer, content within each other's arms before reattempting entry. Fortunately, the hostess had left for one reason or another, allowing for Botan to slip in without having to get close to the woman that sent her into an attack. But Botan was still on edge, staying as close to Kurama as humanly possible in hopes that the woman wouldn't notice her against him.

Once inside, Botan realized that she wasn't ready at all for this mission. All around her, screams and sounds of ecstasy drowned out the faint music that played within the home. Against the walls various devices were set up to hold people in complete submission, shackling their arms and legs and holding them pinned. Men and women alike were bound, most completely nude and enjoying the attention of their Dom's and whomever was allowed to join them. Some were being whipped, others shocked, all the tortures varied from couple to couple but all wore expressions of euphoria.

Botan blanched when she saw a couple having intercourse, right in the middle of the foyer for all to see. No one minded, instead people enjoyed the show provided them before going off to do the same. She pressed herself more firmly against Kurama's side in hopes of making herself smaller, wanting so desperately to be safe at home. She looked up at Kurama and was appalled to see that he was completely unfazed by what was happening around him, almost as if he were in his own element.

"Let's get you something to eat, you need to keep your energy about you," Kurama suggested, guiding her away from the couple on the floor in front of them and towards the scent of food.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the fragments?" Botan looked up at Kurama with a questioning glance, silently pleading for him to make the night go by faster so she could curl up in her own bed and push everything from this night behind her.

"We should wait till the party picks up, that way they won't notice anything going on." Kurama smiled down at Botan sympathetically, leading her into the dinning room with sure steps.

"It gets worse," Botan squeaked.

"Much worse," Kurama nodded, lifting Botan over the bodies that writhed on the floor between them and the buffet. He then sat her down at one of the tables nearest the foods before making her a plate. Kurama was careful with what he selected; making sure that nothing he gave her had been altered in any way or had been used for any food fetishes. Because of this, the plate consisted of mainly fruits and uncooked vegetables. He threw on a couple sandwiches, but he had to triple check them to be completely sure.

"Thank you," Botan beamed as she accepted the plate Kurama made for her. She wasn't all that hungry especially with all that was going on around her chasing away whatever remained of her appetite, but she made the effort to eat. She didn't want to faint in the middle of their robbery.

Kurama scanned his surroundings as she ate, maintining physical contact with her at all times as he did so. There were only a few faces of interest, all of which had honed in on Botan's presence and were more than happy to stare. Kurama could see the hunger in their eyes and part of him regretted not swapping his date for the night. Maya, regardless of how adorable she looked, was plain and easily missed in a crowd. Whereas Botan, even without her blue hair, stood out amongst the glorified masses. Her innocence was surpassed only by her mystery and already Kurama could hear people whispering about the blue haired pixie under his arm.

Oblivious to the eyes on her, Botan hummed happily to the music while munching on a carrot. From where Kurama sat her, Botan could now hear the music that was playing and it was a happy and lively tune that seemed so out of place. Regardless, Botan enjoyed it, dancing in her seat.

"Botan," Kurama groaned, wishing Botan wasn't so ignorant of how...delicious she looked, wiggling around with something in her mouth.

Botan paused and turned to face him, a strawberry caught between her lips. She hummed curiously, unsure why Kurama spoke her name. The two locked gazes for a moment and Botan finished her strawberry. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Darlin, I don't think you could ever do something wrong," a voice answered in Kurama's stead. The man that approached them had his jaw length brunette hair styled in a roguish fashion, falling about his head as if tossled from a night of sex. His eyes were a deep honey hazel and leered down at Botan as if she a piece of meat and he was a starving man. He wore tight black leather pants, matching boots, a dark purple poet's shirt and around his neck hung dog tags proclaiming his name in english.

"Um...thank you," Botan stammered, scooting closer to Kurama so he could wrap his arm more securly around her waist.

"Can I help you?" Kurama's words were laced with warning.

"You can't, but your Sub can, might if I borrow her for a bit?" The man looked to Kurama expectantly, as if his question wasn't out of the ordinary at all.

"Yes, I do mind," Kurama hissed, pulling Botan so close she was practically on his lap before nuzzling her neck. His piercing emeralds did not leave the man as he did this, silently staking his claim on Botan and daring the man to continue in his quest for her attentions. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm a bit greedy and don't want to share."

Botan giggled lightly, the rush of Kurama's breath against her neck tickling her nerves. Obviously pleased by her reaction, Kurama lightly nipped at the skin there. Kurama didn't stop until the man stormed away in a huff, but he did nothing to replace the distance between them.

"Sorry," Kurama murmured, low enough so only Botan would hear.

"It's okay," Botan blushed, embarrassed by her reaction to Kurama's touch.

Kurama waited till she finished her plate before speaking again, helping her up as he did so. "There's a ballroom upstairs," Kurama informed her as he set the plate to the side. "Would you like to dance?"

"I... I'd love too," Botan answered, a radiant smile blooming on her face as she did so. No one has ever asked her to dance before.

Kurama grinned, pleased that he could make her day given their current circumstances. He offered Botan his arm before guiding her out of the dinning room and towards the grand staircase. He kept her away from the walls as they made there way, avoiding the grabby hands that reached out for Botan to join in. A few well placed glares would chase the hands away, but he wanted to avoid an incident all together. Leading her up the stairs, Kurama rested his hand dangerously low on Botan's back and shot a dangerous look over his shoulder, sending the couple that had been following them running.

The music that played in the ballroom had a slow and sultry beat that could be felt within their very cores. It pulsed through them and guided them into a downward spiral of lust and arousal. The heady scent of musk and incence filled the air, wafting in through their noses and filling their lungs and stomachs with warmth. Bodies in various states of dress writhed against on another, flowing with the music as if guided by invisible strings.

Botan slowed when she saw the dancers, unable to allow herself to continue any farther. She knew very little about dancing, and she highly doubted she could move in such provocative ways. She turned to Kurama with an apology already forming on her lips. Dancing sounded like a good idea at the time, but she couldn't do it.

Kurama silenced her before she could say a word, placing his index finger along her lips. He knew what she was going to say, but they needed to blend in, at least for now. Kurama dropped his hand from her face and led her onto the dancefloor before pressing himself against her back.

"Just trust me," he whispered into Botan's ear, sending chills of excitement down her back.

Botan nodded, letting Kurama know that she did trust him, even then. Botan gasped when Kurama's hand rested low on her hip and pulled her closer while his other guided her arm around his neck. Slowly, his fingers traced down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He then started to move to the slow rhythme that played around them, guiding her body to do the same.

Gripping her hips, Kurama pulled her flush against him, needing to feel her. The way her scent mixed with the musk of the room. The way she trusted him so completely. The way her body undulated against his. Everything she did set his body ablaze with want, awakening desires within him that he could only pray would be fulfilled. His hands trailed lower along her thighs, tracing the raised edges of her glamoured scars sultrily*.

Botan moaned and bit her lip in delight, Kurama's caress making her blood boil with want. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself completely to his touch, letting him guide her in their sensual dance. She lost all awareness to what was around her, trusting Kurama completely and losing herself in the safety of his arms.

The next thing she knew, Botan's back was pressed to the wall and Kurama's leg was wedged between hers. She gasped and jerked upwards against him, pressing her body more firmly against Kurama's. His arms wrapped around her waist and back, holding her in place as Kurama bit and licked at her neck.

"Just relax," Kurama warned, his tone holding a familiar business like quality.

Botan instantly went lax, wrapping her arms around Kurama's shoulders and dropping her head to the side to allow for better access.

Kurama purred and gave her another nip in aproval, trailing kisses up her neck and jawline until he reached Botan's ear. "Close your eyes," he breathed, unwinding one of his arms from around Botan's torso and bracing his hand against the wall near Botan's head.

Botan panted wantonly under Kurama's minstrations, allowing her eyes to slip shut as a flash of white trailed across her vision. "Thank you."

"Any time," Kurama offered, leaning back so he could look Botan in the eye. He licked his lips hungrily at her flushed cheeks and lust darkened eyes. Were they anywhere else, or not on a mission, Kurama would have been more than happy to sate her. But now was not the time, no matter how much the feeling was mutual.

"Hey gorgeous," a familiar voice called in greeting.

"Not him again," Botan groaned into Kurama's shoulder. She peeked up and instantly regretted it, ducking her face gainst Kurama's neck in time to hide the extreme blush that trailed up her neck and painted her face crimson.

Kurama turned to glare at the man, who now stood naked with his erection standing proud for all to see. There was a faint flush to his cheeks and his pupils were hugely dilated. _Looks like the party's starting to pick up, _Kurama thought viciously. He turned to face the man completely, keeping Botan safely tucked away behind him. A satisfied smirk tugged at his lips when Botan's arms wrapped around his chest to keep him close. He rested one of his hands onto them, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Need something?" Kurama's tone dipped into a deep baritone that sent a chill down Botan's spine, making her press more firmly against Kurama's back. That was a voice only reserved for his enemies, and they were all dead. Botan didn't want for that fate to fall upon the man that aproached them, regardless of how annoying he was and how uncomfortable he made her feel.

"Yeah, her."

Botan shifted behind Kurama nervously at the man's words, sparking something within Kurama that he hadn't felt in over a millenia; the need to prove he was the better and stronger male. Quick as a flash, Kurama's hand gripped the man's neck and lifted him into the air as if he weighed nothing.

"Come again," Kurama commanded darkly.

The man said nothing, wilting under Kurama's gaze before he was dropped into a heap on the floor. Kurama watched as the man ran away, his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. Kurama fought down the urge to give chase and put an end to the man's existence, his pride as an alpha male still at unease.

"Kurama?"

"Sorry," Kurama apologised, turning in her hold so he could look down into Botan's deep amathysts. "Why don't we go have a seat?"

* * *

That was maybe an hour ago, and Kurama was still seething from the event. He had apologised to her repeatedly since, even though Botan had insisted that everything was all right. Botan didn't mind what had happened at all, she liked the fact that Kurama was protective of her. It made her feel safe and cared for, even if a lot of it was an act. Even now there were those that still watched Botan out of the corner of their eyes, leering down at her hungrily, making her grateful to Kurama's imposing presence.

Currently, the two were lounging together on top of large velvet cushions in a dark corner off to the side. That way no one would approach them anymore since, no matter how small and discreet Botan tried to be, she lured the party goers like a magnet. Most of the people were surprisingly nice, sensing that she was a "virgin" to these kinds of events and offering her advise to keep her sex life enjoyable. Some of the Subs even gave her their numbers, in case Botan wanted someone to talk to. But others, the ones that Kurama promised a painful death to, tried to lure her away from Kurama's safety in hopes of taking advantage.

But even with everything that had happened the rest of the night progressed uneventfully, but it did get worse like Kurama had predicted. A little less than an hour after Botan and Kurama had arrived, drugs and harder liquor was introduced into the mix and the mass of writhing bodies had increased, which explained why the man behaved the way he did. Kurama had kept Botan away from it all, scaring away potential threats away with well placed words and glares. But other than the occasional idiot that would dare try to take Botan away from Kurama, nothing much happened.

Truth be told, it really wasn't as bad as Botan thought it would be, once she got over the fact that everyone was screwing around her. As long as she avoided the heavier torture devices, which Kurama insisted weren't used for anything but sex play, Botan was fine. She was ashamed to admit it, but she was even a little turned on by some of the shows presented to her.

Botan snuggled against Kurama's chest, making herself seem smaller when a flash of white amongst all the black entered her vision. The hostess had been popping up more and more along her peripherals, filling Botan with apprehension when the thought of being recognized formed.

She knew now that, that was the reason behind Kurama pinning her to the wall and she was entirely grateful for it. Both of them remained vigilant in their lookout for the hostess so that Kurama could orchestrate various ways to blend themselves in, all of which Botan really enjoyed, since she just reeked of innocence and that was like a siren's song to all present, even Kurama. He had yet to touch her anywhere inappropriate, much to Botan's chagrin, but he flirted with being dangerously close, teasing her and filling Botan with want.

Kurama's hands had found their way to Botan's inner thighs, the fingers tracing lazy designs over her flesh as they traveled upwards under her skirt. Botan couldn't stop herself from arching and bucking her hips in order to get his fingers where she really wanted them to be. In response, Kurama would nuzzle and nip at her neck and jaw line. He did not touch her though, instead, Kurama grazed his fingers around her nether regions in favor or teasing her lower abdomen. A frustrated whine made its way beyond Botan's lips, embarrassing her with its needy pitch.

"Ready to go," Kurama asked, deciding that now would be the best time to find the soul fragments of their friends.

Instead of answering vocally, for Botan didn't really trust her voice right now, she nodded. Kurama then lifted her into the cradle of his arms and started towards the stairs, looking for all intents and purposes as if he were going to join in the fun going on in the bedrooms. Both wore devilish grins and Botan was giggling adorably, but the moment they turned the corner and were out of sight, they were all business.

Once her feet were on the floor, Botan closed her eyes and opened her deeper senses, searching for the pull of a soul. There was a moment of frigidness, her body becoming numb with cold before she felt a pleasant warmth that filled her heart. Black filled her vision, but there was no wickedness within it. She reached out towards the deepest darkness, searching for the source of the welcoming warmth. Eyes of the deepest blood ruby and small but powerful hands greeted her, forming a connection within her and showing her the way.

"This way," Botan directed, taking the lead and jogging down the hallway towards side stairway that led towards the third floor.

Once midway, Kurama leapt the rest of the way, working the seals that hovered within the entryway. He traced the edges with his index and middle finger, erasing it and sucking the energy into himself before expelling it through his feet upon landing. Neither took the time to be impressed and Botan resumed her place at the lead right to a plain wall. Without loosing her momentum, she jumped and delivered a mighty kick, dropping the face wall onto the ground. Plants shot up from beneath the carpets, cushioning the fall to a barely audible 'thump.' Without a word to one another, the two continued, leaving the plants to replace the wall in its proper position.

Kurama and Botan kept knocking down obstacles and eradicating seals with remarkable precision, re-erecting them as they passed to decrease the likelihood of being discovered prematurely, both completely in sync with the other.

In record time, the two found themselves in front of a large door that pulsated with raw power, as if the door itself was alive. All along it charms, seals, and codes were grafted in place, constantly moving about the living metal of the door. There would be no touching the door, for if one did, their very lives would be sucked into it, charging it with more energy like a battery.

"The energy stops near the air ducts," Botan informed, finding the vent with ease.

"I can't fit through there," Kurama explained, leering at the metal and cursing his human form. Were he still completely a demon, he could claim his smaller fox form and he would be fine, but his human body was not capable of such a transformation.

"I can," Botan assured, tugging at the skirt of her dress until it came loose. She shimmied out of it and kicked it to the side, revealing a pair of short shorts that Kurama found very eye catching. "I should be able to open the door from the inside, these type of doors only work one way."

Kurama just nodded, placing himself under the vent and summoning his whip. He lashed at the rim, carful to not destroy it so that they could leave minimal evidence of their presence. He caught it before it had a chance to make a sound and leaned it against the nearby wall. Kurama then knelt, his hands cupped in front of him so Botan could use him as a catapult into the ventilation shaft. She didn't need any further explanation, bracing her foot against his hands and jumping in time to give herself extra lift.

Kurama waited from below with baited breath, worried for the sake of his partner in crime. But his worries were ill founded. Within seconds Botan had kicked the door open, looking only a little worse for wear. Not that he minded. One of her gloves and the bottom half of her corset had vanished, leaving the skin an angry red and the edges of what remained slightly scorched. Botan struggled to keep her arms in place, fighting valiantly to keep her corset in place, but the ribbons were slowly unwinding due to the loss of fabric.

"Let me," Kurama offered, taking the time to appreciate the embarrassed flush of her cheeks and the extra skin that was made available to his eyes.

Botan nodded before walking over the the nearest wall. She rested her palms against it and leaned forward, spreading her legs a little farther than shoulder width apart*. Eyeing Botan's back with his lust filled orbs of emerald, Kurama gripped the ribbons that hung loosely from her back and began tightening them. Botan gasped with each tug of the ribbons but made no verbal complaint agianst the tightness. It took some doing, and several more delicious sounds from Botan, to retie it since the strips of red fabric were a little to short to bid them together loosely.

"Thanks," Botan blushed, continuing on in the lead and ignoring the hairs sticking up on the back of her neck. Kurama was looking at her, she knew it, but she really hoped she didn't look that bad.

"No problem." Kurama stepped back to enjoy the view of Botan's rear, a treat he had been denied for quite a while. He wasn't a pervert, contrary to his past exploits, but with all that was going on downstairs and all the touches he'd been giving Botan, could anyone blame him for his not so gentlemanliness? At least, Kurama hoped that was the reason, he had enough complications in his life as is, he could not allow himself to add to his plate by falling for a shikigami; even if she was physically his type.

The rest of the way was smooth sailing and now all that stood in their way was a glass case. Granted, the glass case functioned like the door and would steal the life force of whoever touched it, it was still pretty easy.

Kurama studied the glass while Botan looked for any place for a lock or some other mechanism. What she found was a slot for a DNA sample. Botan groaned at the thought, magicks and seals she could handle, but technology wasn't always so easy. A flash of blue caught her eye, making her jump back in terror. Already she could feel panic creeping up her spine in hopes of laying claim to her again, but she fought it down as best she could.

Kurama rushed to her side and checked for any signs of injury, fearing that she had touched the glass by accident. But his worries were laid to rest when she started murmuring in ancient Japanese again. This time he was able to understand her completely, but what she said made him feel worse.

"_Gods no, it can't be. How did she do it? It's not possible,"_ she yammered, scooting backwards away from the glass case and its lock.

"What is it? What happened," Kurama demanded, giving Botan's shoulders a shake to gain her attention.

"I'm the key… How am I the key?" Botan searched Kurama's face for answers, but she found none forthcoming.

"What do you mean?" Kurama located the security device with his eyes, refusing to remove himself from Botan's side while she was the way she was.

"She has a lock of my hair," Botan elaborated shakily, pressing herself against his chest in hopes of keeping dark memories of true pain at bay.

"Who is she," he asked again.

"…Yuri-hime, my sister."

* * *

*1 - SHINY! Did you know that Kitsune are ADD? They're easily distracted by shiny things, and moving things, and anything they can chase. There are other demons that share this trait with their animal counterparts, but I'll stick with the kitsune so I don't overload people with information.

*2 - I don't remember if I explained this, so here it goes: a glamour is an illusion of what the caster wants to be seen (or not seen as Botan's case may be). No one can see Botan's scars because of the illusion Botan has perpetually cast around herself, but that doesn't really matter since Kurama already knows they exist and knows where they are.

*3 - I didn't just have Botan lean over like that just to tease Kurama. If you've ever had to tie up a corset, you most likely learned that, that is the best way to do it.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was in a rush to post before I went to class so I didn't proof read when I posted the document onto fanfiction. You know how it always changes stuff around or deletes letters, I wasn't able to check for them. Anywho, if I don't get any reviews telling me there are mistakes, I can't fix them since I want to get startded on the next chapter pronto. It'll throw you for a loop!


	6. Botan's Bravery through Trauma pt2

Author's Note: Here's the second part of "Bravery through Trauma," I hope you like. Please read my note at the end for an (almost) important announcement.

* * *

Kurama stared at Botan in shock, finding it difficult to comprehend Botan's words. "You're sister? That woman that you fear so much is your sister." Kurama suddenly didn't want to know. All he wanted was to finish this mission and get Botan as far away from the mansion as possible. That was all that mattered to him right now. "Where's the other soul fragment," Kurama asked, scanning the room nervously.

"With Yuri-Hime, inside her chest," Botan answered, curling against Kurama's chest.

"Let's get you out of here," Kurama said suddenly, rising to his feet and pulling Botan up along with him.

"What, no," Botan argued. She refused to be left behind as if she were useless baggage, even if she was faced with reuniting with her sister. Hiei was her friend too and she wasn't going to leave him in the clutches of that monster she shared a blood tie to.

"I'm not letting you near her," Kurama retorted, unable to understand why Botan would place herself in a situation that filled her with such raw terror.

"But without me you won't be able to catch her," Botan pressed, her body shaking even as her words were sure. She wasn't going to lie to herself or anyone else by saying that she'd be able to get over her fear. What Yuri did to her still haunts her to this day. It filled her nights with nightmares, and the memory still made her scream out in pain. Even now her scars seared with the memory in a pale echo of what was done.

"I'm willing to take the risk," Kurama told her, his voice suddenly becoming gentle. "I promised to keep you safe, and that vow I don't want to break."

"Please, Kurama, Hiei is my friend too," Botan admitted. "I refuse to just sit back helplessly while you go out alone to save him, especially when I have the power to help."

"It's not a matter of whether or not you have the power, Botan; it's whether or not I'm willing to let you continue on, knowing now the trauma it will put you through." Kurama explained, wanting her to understand his own reasoning. He did not mean to belittle or make Botan feel weak and useless. He held to much respect for her to even think of such a thing, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't know how she'd react when she and Yuri were face to face. He wanted to believe that Botan could overcome her fears, even with the attacks slashing marks against her, but he didn't want to run the risk if she didn't.

"But you need me in order to get the soul fragment from her," Botan disputed, losing the force behind her words.

"I need you to be safe more," Kurama countered gently, caressing her cheek in hopes that she would understand why he wanted her to leave.

"Don't you have faith in me?" Botan didn't know why she said it. She knew that she hadn't shown him that he could trust her to face off against her sister, so the answer should have been obvious to her now. Yet still she asked, almost as if some masochistic part of her wanted to hear the words that Botan knew would hurt her more than any physical blow.

Kurama didn't know how to answer her question. All the facts screamed within his head, the word 'no' streaming within his mind in a marquee of fear and worry. His heart, however, told him that even with everything that was going on and was happening now, he had complete faith in her. Kurama didn't know how to handle that; the separation between his mind and his heart. It's never happened before. What should he do? What could he do? Should he trust his heart and take the risk? Or should he stick with what he knew and send her away?

"I do have faith in you," Kurama confessed finally, wrapping his arms around Botan's shoulders and caressing the back of Botan's neck and skull. "But I won't risk it."

The strike was quick and sharp against her skull, but before Botan could feel any pain or form any thought, her world went dark.

Kurama held her limp body to his chest a moment longer, regret flooding his system. He could only hope that when she awoke she would forgive him, but he would understand if she didn't. He cared about her too much to place her life in the hands of indecision. Lifting her up into the cradle of his arms, Kurama carried her over to the security device that gave rise to his and Botan's current emotional trauma. He lowered himself, and thus Botan, closer to the panel's face and allowed her hair to graze over the glass' surface.

With a flash of green from the locking mechanism, the glass fell from the fragment and slid downwards until it vanished into the podium the fragment rested on. Kurama repositioned Botan until she rested onto his back, grasping her thighs and hitching her up higher. Kurama then made sure her arms draped over his shoulders before he finally reached out to grab the dark purple, almost black crystal that pulsed on occasion with a comforting pink glow.

"_Be careful fox,"_ Hiei's voice echoed within Kurama's cranium.

"_Good to hear your voice, Hiei," _Kurama thought, feeling a rush of relief.

"_I've only been gone for about a week," _Hiei snorted within Kurama's mind, filling the redhead with an image of Hiei's smirk. With the smile vanishing from his voice, Hiei continued. _"Beware of this Yuri; she's not a shikigami like Botan. She has no contract* and she's beyond mad. I can't even try to read her thoughts without running the risk of getting lost and giving her full control of the dragon."_

"_Is there anything you can do or tell me, anything at all?"_

"_Don't let her get a hold of Botan." _Hiei said simply, an odd lilt making his voice sound small and almost childish in comparison to his usual tone. _"You're on your own for everything else, sorry."_

Kurama said nothing to this, not knowing how to handle the fact that even Hiei was scared of Botan's sister. With the crystal still in his hand, Kurama secured his arm around Botan's lax thigh before he turned and quickly made his way out, not even bothering to hide all evidence of his being there. His main priority was getting Botan safely to the car and confronting the madwoman Yuri for the other fragment of Hiei's soul she possessed. Outside he went, picking up Botan's skirt and purse along the way before he checked both ways along the hall. His way was clear and that's all Kurama needed to know.

Kurama kept his footsteps quick and light, passing through the re-erected traps and walls with a ruthlessness that came with the knowledge that he was running on a time limit. In no time at all, he was on the second floor amongst the other partygoers. He slowed to a more leisurely gait and morphed his expression to one of a satisfied smile. To his left was a mirror used for decoration, the reflection in it showing that Kurama's eyes had turned gold and his ears had started to point.

_The stress must be affecting me more than I thought_, Kurama concluded, feeling his demon self surging to the surface. But try as he might, Kurama could not calm himself enough to push his darker self back in check. He cursed his luck in silence before his gaze traveled to Botan's slumbering form. _It doesn't matter, as long as she's fine. _Kurama didn't look at his reflection again, for if he did, he would have seen how gentle his expression became and the small smile that tugged at the corner of Botan's lips. Pausing to scan the thinning crowd within the manor, Kurama finally began the last leg of his exit.

"Aw," a voice cooed, halting Kurama's trek to the door. "The little angel fell asleep." It was one of the Subs that had given Botan her number. The woman was tall and her olive complexion hinted at her outdoor hobbies. Her clothes were mostly gone and all she wore was a black leather thong and a garter belt that held up her thigh highs. This brought attention to her small, but gravity defying breasts and the numerous hickies that covered them. Her long black hair was tousled about in a fetching manner that in most cases Kurama would have appreciated, but now all he felt was urgency even as he wore a mask of pleasantness.

"It has been a long night and she'd reached her limit," Kurama lied, hitching her up his back suddenly when he felt her slip slightly due to the sweat that had gathered along his palms.

"Such a sweet little thing," the woman's Dom purred, he nuzzled his lover affectionately as he said this. He wore nothing and was completely unashamed of his nakedness. His hair was long and black, slicked back to keep his vision unobscured and sweeping low against his thighs. Around his neck was the only piece of jewelry that he wore, a simple but ancient rosary that pulsed with power and a powerful glamour. The man was obviously an old demon, but not as far aged as Kurama. "You take good care of her, you hear? We wouldn't want for her to lose that innocence considering the world she's in."

"I highly doubt that's even possible," Kurama smiled.

"That's good," there was an edge of warning in the man's tone, as if the middle aged man would take her away if Kurama even thought of hurting her. Kurama knew the only reason the male dog demon only made the threat because he had no knowledge of who and how powerful Kurama was. In the eyes of the inu youkai, Kurama was just a rambunctious kitsune with a strange human lover.

"I should be going now," Kurama said, holding Botan tighter as he slowly inched towards the door. He had wasted enough time speaking to the couple and he knew he was pressing his luck.

"As should we, you have reports to grade." The last part of the statement was directed at her Dom, the woman tugging at his arm as if to pull him towards the exit as well.

"But why," the inu whined in a fashion that seemed so strange, considering what he was and the power he exuded. "They're all 'F's anyway."

"Even mine," the woman pouted, slapping his shoulder.

"That all depends on the extra credit you turn in," he smirked.

"Professor Sesshoumaru, I can't believe you said that," she huffed before storming off towards the door.

"Rin," he called, jogging away from Kurama to catch up with his mate. When he caught her, he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out the door and out of sight.*

_It must be nice…_ Kurama thought forlornly. _I wonder if I'll ever have someone…_ For some reason, Kurama peaked over his shoulder to glance at Botan. He refused to think more on the matter however, hitching Botan up before continuing towards the door. He made it to the car without anymore interruptions and he was almost happy to see that no one else was around them in that poorly lit portion of the lawn.

Unlocking the car, Kurama laid Botan onto the backseat before placing Botan's skirt over her body like a blanket. Still unsatisfied, Kurama removed the jerkin he wore and the shirt beneath it before balling them up. He crawled over Botan's form and placed the bundle of clothing under her head, making sure that she would be as comfortable as possible. He looked down on her suddenly, finding the urge to do so too much to ignore any longer.

Botan looked so peaceful, laying there beneath him. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. Slowly her glamour began to slip, not completely, but enough for him to see through it. With the distance between them so short, Kurama could see her scars so clearly. Contrary to his original beliefs, the thin white lines of scars long since healed were haloed by imperceptibly darker skin. The burn that scorched its way from her heart and down her body was far more severe than his first glance had shown. There were deeper recesses along its center, as if something sharp had carved into her chest and trailed downwards.

Of their own accord, Kurama's fingers began to trace along the burn until they found their way to Botan's inner thigh. His thumb stroked the skin there affectionately before his fingers ghosted over her nether regions without him even realizing.

Botan squirmed away from the accidental caress, shifting her legs subconsciously to prevent the source of her discomfort from continuing.

Kurama's face paled and his blood ran cold. He reached out again, caressing her in hopes that his instincts were wrong. As he dreaded she would, Botan shifted away and kicked out at whatever it was that was hurting her.

"Oh Botan," Kurama breathed in shock. _What monster would do such a thing to her…?_ Dark suspicions formed within his mind and a cry for vengeance could be felt throughout his entire being. The fear, the panic attacks, the wish to avoid even being seen by accident, it was all for one person; Yuri. Kurama didn't know their history, and at that point he didn't care, but he was wise enough to know that with that woman's death Botan would be at peace again.

Kurama made a move to get out of the car, but stopped. He turned back to Botan and drank his fill of her image. He bowed over her again, but this time he ignored the scars that would mar her in the eyes of others and filled his view with her sweet face. Slowly, his eyes made their way to her supple pink lips that beckoned him. Leaning forward a bit more, until their lips were only mere millimeters apart, Kurama breathed in her scent of rapture. In that moment, he wanted her; completely and truly wanted her.

He bit his lip in contemplation, his mind racing to form any coherent thought. How sweet would her lips taste against his? How soft would they be? Did he deserve to know? Did it really matter? _One kiss wouldn't hurt…_

_But it would feel too much like taking advantage_, Kurama sighed. Instead, Kurama pressed his lips to her smooth cheek and took his last deep breath of her scent before removing himself from the car completely. There would be other days. Other chances, but not now. Not like this. He made sure her legs were comfortably tucked in before closing the door to the back seat. He then let his youki flow from his body and down into the ground, letting the earth and the plants soak up his energy so they could do his bidding. An energy barrier was erected around the car before plants rose high until eerily beautiful shrubbery hid the car from view.

"I'll be back soon," Kurama promised, before running back towards the mansion.

* * *

Kurama made his way through the mansion with predatory ease, making all that remained turn and stare. No longer was he the mischievous imp that caught the eyes of many in attendance. Now that his sweet pixie was no longer at his side, the being that stood before them shattered the image and could now only be described as a demon.

From what those left could tell, the crimson haired young man was looking for someone. His once emerald eyes scanned over the scant faces present before he stalked towards the stairs. People were quick to jump out of his way, not wishing to invoke the ire of the entity and the smarter few chose that to be the best time to leave the manor all together. Instinct overrode curiosity as an even darker aura sent a chill down their spines, prompting the rest to leave until none remained within the silent home.

_So she knows I'm here, _Kurama realized.

"_Be careful fox," _Hiei echoed his warning.

"_Where's your other fragment?" _Kurama questioned, bypassing the grand staircase and making his way towards a nondescript door and the black aura wafting towards him from behind it.

"_Down in the basement, there's a– ah?" _Kurama no longer felt Hiei within his mind, as if the younger demon had been sucked away into the bit of his soul's fragment that Kurama held. Something had pulled him away, but what Kurama couldn't tell, but he could only guess that Yuri had something to do with it.

Kurama didn't even bother picking the lock, bringing his foot up and kicking down the door to reveal a steep and narrow staircase. Kurama took several deep breaths, hoping to scent for whoever was down bellow and what obstacles would bar his path. All that met his nose was an old musty smell and the familiar scent of bodies in various states of decay. _Why haven't I noticed this before, _Kurama pondered as he made his descent. Checking back, Kurama noted the seal painted onto the wood of the door in black. _Old kitchen magic*, how quaint._

Down Kurama went; his nerves coiled tight and ready to spring at the slightest provocation. Before long, Kurama found himself within what should have been used as a wine cellar. Instead, all the racks used for wine were pushed flush against one wall, creating a wide hallway of sorts. Hanging from the bared wall were the corpses Kurama had smelled from above. Most were old, their skin mostly peeled off due to the wounds inflicted and time, but some were fresh. One looked to have died only moments ago.

An odd feeling filled Kurama when he realized that the recently deceased was the man that had tried to take Botan away from him. He had been the one bold enough to blatantly command Botan to leave with him, compelling Kurama to act on his fury. The man's short and stylish brunette hair was now caked with the blood that dripped from the long horizontal slash along his forehead. His honey hazel eyes were pinned open, needles holding his lids in place. The man's tongue lolled to the side of his torn jaw, split in two and still bleeding from the tongue ring that had been ripped out. Around his neck, a studded collar was secured impossibly tight, the spikes piercing into his flesh enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill.

The rest of his body was nude, revealing increasingly familiar burns that still smoldered along his chest and down his abdomen. Further down, the man's brutal castration could be seen. The rest of the skin along his carcass was shredded, as if someone took a whip to him repeatedly and without mercy.

Kurama allowed a small amount of guilt to be felt within his heart, but beyond that he felt nothing but slight sorrow for his death. Reaching up, Kurama removed the pins from the man's eyes and manually closed them before he continued onwards. Eventually he came to another door that was left slightly ajar, and beyond it was Yuri. She had stripped herself of her gown and now danced around the room merrily, drenched in the man's blood and clutching a tuft of blue to her nose. Suddenly, she stopped, her expression morphing from euphoria to pure rage. The hold Yuri had on the tuft of hair tightened and she started to pant as if she were hyperventilating.

"Who was he," she hissed, her voice so dangerously low that Kurama could barely hear her.

Kurama suddenly knew that he and Botan had not evaded her attentions. She knew Botan was there. She just hadn't allowed for herself to be known yet. _This is not good, _Kurama concluded, taking a step back in hopes of finding another way in. If he wanted an assured victory, he's going to need to catch her off guard completely.

Yuri's head snapped to the side, facing the door that kept Kurama from view. "**Oporaviti se mene pa predložiti*!**"

Against his will, Kurama's body surged through the door before he dropped into a kneeling position in front of the blood soaked Yuri. It had happened so quickly that Kurama didn't even have time to fight it. All he could do was glare up at the woman that Botan feared so with barely concealed hate.

"You," Yuri shrieked, swiping her hand out and slicing Kurama's cheek with her sharpened nails.

"Were you expecting someone else," Kurama inquired mockingly, even though he knew that he was trapped. Again he received another sharp slap to his face.

"Where's my Botan? What have you done with my beloved Botan?" Yuri's voice escalated into a shrill pitch as questioned him, her hands circling Kurama's throat and lifting him off of his knees. She then forced him against the wall, holding him there with her brute strength alone.

_Beloved…? _"After the night we had, I'm letting her sleep it off," Kurama lied smoothly, a lecherous smirk finding its way onto his lips.

"LIES!" Yuri released Kurama's neck before backhanding him again.

"Weren't you watching? We put on a show especially for you." Sharp and searing pain was the next thing Kurama felt, forcing a cry of pain from his throat as hooks of various sizes pierced through his flesh. The chains then yanked him backwards, digging the points farther into his skin and holding him against the wall. His feet dangled roughly a foot over the ground, spread apart at shoulder width.

"My Botan would never betray me, she loves me."

_Botan_

* * *

_Kurama, _

"Kurama," Botan called silently, slowly slipping into the realm of consciousness. She rolled to her side and sat up, checking her surroundings to find nothing but foliage. "Kurama," she called again. The wind was all that answered, slipping past the leaves in order to embrace her in cold. Botan shivered violently, wrapping her arms and skirt around herself in hopes of getting warm. She waited for the wind to die down before she stood on the back seat so she could see over the tall bushes. There wasn't a soul in sight.

With dread in her heart, Botan dropped back onto the seat and began to search the car's floor in hopes of finding her purse or her mask. Instead, Botan found the shirt and vest Kurama had been wearing that night. Inside, Botan wanted to feel anger for what Kurama had done, but looking at the clothes now, all she wanted was for him to be back with her, where he was safe and unharmed. She felt it so strongly that the thought of going back and confronting her sister wasn't all that terrifying.

She reached out and grabbed the simple white shirt and pressed it to her face. She filled her lungs with Kurama's delicious and unique scent of roses, earth, musk and rain. The scent warmed her and filled her with need; the need to have Kurama back again.

_I'll be angry with you when we get home, _Botan thought, slipping the shirt over her own cloths and lacing it up part of the way. She then continued her search until she found her mask. She gave the base of one of the ribbons a squeeze before she lifted the disguise to her face. The mansion glowed with power, the windows of the upper levels covered with seals to prevent the robbery of the upper floors. Another squeeze and Botan was searching for the activity of living organisms. Nothing from the first floor and up moved. There wasn't a single person within the home to speak of and Botan didn't know how she felt about that fact.

Once she removed the mask, Botan lifted her wrist to check her watch, fidgeting with the dials until the clock face flipped and revealed a compass. She gave the largest of the knobs along the side a tap and the arrow came to life in a whir. The arrow eventually settled and the face of the compass itself tilted so that the arrow would point at a downward angle.

"Please be okay," Botan prayed, exiting the car and working her way through the bushes. One of the branches reached out to her, as if to bar her path, but Botan pushed through. More branches barricaded her, but none made a move to harm her in any way due to the command that Kurama instilled within them. But before Botan could do anything to remove her blockade, the plants quivered and some of the branches dropped.

"Oh no," Botan gasped, knowing that the only way such a thing would happen is if Kurama were in danger. _He must be pulling back some of the energy to stay alive, _Botan concluded, charging through the remaining branches and making a mad dash towards the imposing house.

The seal that barred the door from invaders wilted at her approach and began to open, alerting Botan to Yuri's knowledge of her existence. In most cases, this would have sent Botan into another attack, but with the adrenaline pumping through her veins Botan used this fact to her advantage. With her eyes glued to the face of the compass, Botan ignored the sickening smell of gore and made her way through the broken in door and down the stairs. She didn't even bother to be quiet, the loud clacking of her heels reverberating from the walls and filling the eerie silence.

* * *

Kurama bit back another scream, biting his lip when the barbed whip tore through his chest, splitting the skin in two. He hung naked from Yuri's basement wall, his pants laying on the ground in tatters. All along his body were cuts, gashes and other long and deep lacerations that spilt his blood onto the dirt and stone of the floor beneath his feet. Each lash of Yuri's whip was delivered one on top of the other, criss crossing along his skin to maximize the pain.

"I see why Botan doesn't want to be near you," Kurama taunted, struggling valiantly to ignore the pain.

"LIAR! How dare you even speak her name?" Yuri punctuated each statement with a lash of her whip, letting the metal spike in its tip lick over Kurama's previous wounds while inflicting newer ones. She then struck out with her nails, digging into the wound and twisting under the skin before ripping her nails out.

Kurama couldn't fight the cry that ripped its way from his throat, the sound leaving his voice raw. Kurama panted as he fought to catch his breath and school his expression. "Botan," Kurama continued, "is afraid of you, that's why she didn't come. She thinks you're a monster."

"Stop LYING!" Yuri bellowed, lashing out at Kurama with her nails again, adding to the cuts along his face.

"I can't lie," Kurama spat viciously, "As per your commandment."

"Botan loves me! She said so herself," Yuri argued, balling her fists and slamming them against Kurama's stomach, effectively winding him.

"Oh," Kurama coughed. "Then where is she? Last I checked she's waiting for me to take her home."

"No! You must have done something to keep her from me," Yuri growled, turning from Kurama and stalking towards the other side of the room where a table with her favorite toys lay.

"Yes, I did," Kurama admitted huskily. "I knocked her unconscious, I laid her out on the back seat of my car, I touched her…" Kurama licked his lips. "She is so tempting, isn't she?"

Grabbing the nearest thing to her hand, Yuri shrieked her rage and stabbed Kurama with a small and rusty knife between his ribs. "How dare you touch what is mine; you filthy, disgusting demon!" She twisted the blade as she said this.

"I merely gave her what she wanted," Kurama hissed, forcing his words through the pain and misconstruing facts to push Yuri closer to the edge.

"She would NEVER sully herself with YOU," Yuri cried, forcing the blade deeper into his body until the hilt was flush against him.

"That's not the impression I got," Kurama grunted. "She wanted me to touch her in her most sacred of places. She wanted me to satisfy her in a way only a man could." His words struck a nerve. That much was plain to see when tears began streaming down her face, mixing with the blood that splashed there and making it drip down her cheeks and chin.

"No," she hissed darkly, clenching her fists at her sides. "I can't fulfill her like a man can, but I made sure that no man would even be allowed to try."

"And what makes you think I won't heal her," Kurama inquired trying to force her back into her jealous rage.

"You'll be dead long before I let you try." Suddenly, she smiled. Yuri backed away from Kurama until she returned to her table, where she turned and lifted a wakizashi* with a bloodied hilt into her hands. Within moments, the blade began to glow a bright and angry orange and unfamiliar seals began to shine from beneath the drying blood. With the blade radiating its searing heat, Yuri reproached Kurama with dark intentions leering up at him from her thick lashes.

She placed the tip of the blade against his bare inner thigh and let it rest there, watching rapt fascination as the skin began darken and bubble and peel. But still she held the blade's tip there, her eyes trailing up Kurama's beautifully sculpted body until they settled on his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were sealed shut. His lips slowly peeled back, exposing his sharpened canines before he cried out.

Yuri laughed happily, slowly trailing the tip of the blade upwards until she reached his hip bone and narrowly avoiding the patch of red laced with silver. She then held the blade there for a moment longer to take in her handiwork; the expression of fear and pain that will be forever etched onto Kurama's beautiful face. She removed the blade as lust entered her eyes before she pressed her body against his. She bent over at her waist, her face dangerously close to Kurama's flaccid length. She pressed her lips against his hip, directly over the burn she had created moments ago. A smirk formed on Yuri's lips when Kurama took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth and tried to squirm away from her even as the hooks embedded in his limbs held him in place.

"Did you know that most shikigami are vampiric by nature," she cooed, blowing a puff of air against Kurama's burn.

"No, I did not," Kurama groaned, trying to enter a mental state conducive to helping him escape the pain.

"When in a human body, we feed off of the life energy in blood to sustain ourselves and our growing powers." Yuri nipped along the burnt skin in a slow and painfully torturous fashion.

"Thanks for the info," Kurama jeered, "I'll be sure to keep Botan well fed." Kurama grinned when Yuri slapped him, pleased with himself for bringing the jealousy back to the forefront of Yuri's mind.

"You'll do no such thing," Yuri retaliated.

"Watch me," Kurama barked, daring Yuri to say otherwise.

"Fine! If you want to feed her, I'll bleed you dry and I'll give it to her as your parting gift!" Yuri grasped the hilt of the wakizashi and raised it high over her head, readying herself to deliver the finishing blow into Kurama's heart.

"NO!" a familiar voice cried before a familiar flash of blue could be seen.

Botan slammed herself against Yuri, knocking the woman off balance and tossing her onto the ground. Botan didn't even look at her before she started to heal Kurama's burn, praying that it wasn't permanent like hers.

"Botan," Yuri gasped, her voice deceptively sweet. "You came back to me. I knew you would."

"Yuri-Hime, let him go," Botan requested, her voice gentle and patient.

"No! He deserves to be punished," Yuri argued, rising to her hands and knees and crawling a few inches towards Botan.

Without thinking Botan braced her back against Kurama, using herself as a wall between Kurama and Yuri. She would not allow Yuri to hurt him anymore, no matter what.

"Botan, run," Kurama gasped in terror.

"No," Botan responded simply, her voice unsteady.

"You're choosing…him, over me," Yuri murmured, rising to her feet.

Botan braced herself in time for the slap that stuck her cheek, catching herself before she could be thrown to the floor.

"Why? Why? WHY?" Yuri grabbed a fist full of Botan's hair and pulled her away from Kurama's form, tossing her to the side as if she weighed nothing. "How could you do this to me, after all I've done for you? I protected you! I gave you immortality! I loved you! I've always loved you! And yet you chose him," Yuri kicked Botan, rolling her farther away from Kurama, whom struggled against his bonds.

"Leave her alone! It's my fault she denies you. You're quarrel is with me!" Kurama's words fell on deaf ears and he watched in horror as Yuri lifted Botan up by her neck.

"Why do you hurt me so," Yuri continued, shaking Botan before slamming her back against the table that held all her torture devices. Yuri's toys scattered onto the ground around her feet, throwing Yuri off balance and pitching both her and Botan onto the ground.

"Please sister, he's my friend," Botan cried imploringly, dragging herself up onto her feet.

"We're not SISTERS! They were all lying! You can't be part of my family," Yuri fought, her voice cracking as she struggled to stand.

"Please," Botan pleaded, backing herself towards Kurama.

"No, you're mine. I won't share you. Not with HIM, not with ANYBODY!" Yuri was on her feet within seconds, her body glowing with her rage. Suddenly, more hooks and chains appeared, hooking through and around Botan before suspending her in the air. Yuri then grabbed the nearest implament to her, a rusty dagger and aproached Botan's form, slicing the dull edge completely through the back of Botan's ankles.

"Botan," Kurama cried, his voice drowned out entirely by her screams. Grasping the nearest chain, he pulled as hard as he could in hopes of loosening one of the hooks from his arms. He only managed to remove one, but that was enough to free his arm. With the blood that dripped from his limb, Kurama called to the plants that lay beneath the ground. They shot up in order to do his bidding, charging at Yuri in hopes of impaling her. An energy barrier flashed around her in time to destroy the plants, but Yuri did not turn to face him.

"Why do you make me hurt you," she demanded, tossing the blade aside and catching Botan's face between her hands and forcing her to look down. "Do you like to see me suffer?" Tears fell from Yuri's eyes unbidden as she searched Botan's amethyst orbs for an answer. "I wouldn't have to do this to you if you'd just do what your supposed to do."

"Please let him go," Botan whimpered.

"No, he will never touch you again," Yuri vowed, reaching up and tearing Kurama's shirt from her body and tossing it away. She didn't stop tearing away until Botan was completely bare before her. "The last thing he'll ever see is you being branded as mine. Then I'll make sure he never sullies you again. He'll be gone from your life and then everything will be as it should."

"I'll never forgive you if you do," Botan barked.

"Of course you will," Yuri smiled. "You're so sweet and loving and forgiving. You may not understand now, but soon you will. Then you'll know that our happiness depends on his death, just like with our village, and the temple, and the fox. I destroyed them all for you. I'll destroy him too, for you," Yuri promised.

Something inside Botan snapped as the few memories that remained with her danced within her mind, so many faces without names and names without faces darted back and forth within her; so many gone, including herself, due to the insanity of their princess. It was all for what; Yuri's lust and inability to come to grips with the fact that Botan was her sister and a freak. Yuri sacrificed them all just so she could live forever before turning Botan into the slave that she was now.

"No, you won't." Botan's voice was calm and steady. She no longer felt the pain of the hooks, nor heard Kurama's hoarse cries for her safety. Reiki laced with youki began to seep from her body, cucooning her body in a dark mist.

What right did Yuri have to lay claim to her? Botan was her own woman, she always had been, and she gave Yuri no consent to have her. What right did Yuri have to turn her into a shikigami? Did it ever occur to Yuri that maybe she wanted to die? Did it ever occur to Yuri that she looked forward to her next life, to a life without pain or harsh words? No. Yuri claimed to love her, but Botan knew otherwise. She was just an obsession Yuri formed because of the ugliness and realities within her own life she did not want to accept.

"Botan…? No, wait. Don't do it, Botan*!" Kurama's voice brought her back to reality long enough for her to look over at him. Even now, even after the attentions he'd been subjected to by Yuri, he still cared more for her sake than his. Even in the form of friendship, that was real love, and Botan would gladly face damnation to protect it. Botan flashed Kurama a smile before turning her attention back onto Yuri.

Her eyes instantly began to glow, the light spider webbing from her eyes, down her cheeks and along the contours of her body. "**εγώ ανοίγω the πύλη στο σύνορα του Τάταρος και περίληψη the gatekeeper σε προβάλλω αξίωση this ψυχή εγώ προσφορά***" As she said this, a particularly wicked grin tugged at the corners of Botan's lips, morphing her face into an alien expression.

"What…What are you?" Yuri slowly backed away from her beloved, fearing the being that hung in her place. Slowly Botan began to float before her eyes and the hooks vanished in a flash of brilliant white.

"I'm what you made," Botan answered before punching through Yuri's chest. In her hand was Hiei's soul fragment, painted red with Yuri's blood. She tossed it to the side, narrowly missing the pile her destroyed clothing made.

A ring of red drew itself around the two, trapping them within a field of electricity. From within, symbols began to carve themselves into the ground before another, smaller ring formed. The ring emptied out into a hole from which screams of anguish could be heard over the howl of wind that was sucking both Botan and Yuri down towards its center. Wounds long since healed burst open, as if re-inflicted by the electricity that circled the two young women.

Yuri dropped to the ground, digging her nails into the stone flooring in hopes of anchoring herself so she wouldn't be sucked into the dark abyss. "Botan, why?"

"Because I hate you." Botan did nothing to stop herself from lifting off the ground, the glow in her eyes shifting red. She felt no pain, no sorrow, only joy born from watching her sister struggle to stay amongst the living.

"No, you don't. You love me!" Yuri lost her grip against the stone and was sucked into the hole part way, her arms catching the edge.

"No, I don't, and I never will." A giant hand shot up from within the hole, catching Yuri in a powerful grip.

"Help me," Yuri screeched, every cell within her searing with raw agony.

"Sorry, but I can't even help myself now." The light within Botan's eyes dwindled and died, leaving pained amethysts in its wake. She curled into a ball, whimpering as blood burst from reopened wounds. She hovered within the vortex as another hand squeezed passed the first. A defensive sphere of reiki wrapped around Botan's body it time to stop the creature from catching her, but just having the creature in such close proximity to her caused her great pain.

"At least you and I will always be together now," Yuri sighed. Contentment filled her as the shield that guarded Botan shattered, knowing that the two of them would be together forever. That was all she ever wanted in the first place.

"Botan!" Red and silver flashed before Yuri's eyes, destroying the hand that had captured Botan and carrying her out of the barrier. Kurama carried Botan within the cradle of his arms, holding her close and nuzzling her face. Botan wrapped her arms around his neck and cried her gratitude, returning Kurama's affectionate gesture to the best of her abilities.

"Kurama," Botan rasped, her voice raw from her screaming. "How did you…?" Botan looked up to see silver fox ears twitching atop his head, the tips laced with the red of his hair and the occasional streak of gold. Behind him his tails jerked in place, the electricity charging through his fur and making it stand on end.

"I did what I had to in order to save you. I'm not losing you to her, I refuse," Kurama panted, struggling to ignore the pain that coursed through his system. He had literally torn himself from the hooks and his demon persona and his desire to protect Botan was the only thing that kept him alive, let alone standing.

"No! Give her back! She's mine!" Yuri's words were met with silence. Kurama and Botan just watched her as Yuri was pulled into the darkness, her last image of Botan in Kurama's arms. The ground closed up above her and all that remained was the cold hard ground and the fading gate to Yuri's new prison.

"She's not dead, is she?" Kurama inquired stepping away from the center of the basement and making his way towards the newly aquired fragment of Hiei's soul, refusing to relinquish his hold on Botan even as his body protested violently to her weight against his limbs. He went back to grab the other fragment and placed both onto Botan's stomach, careful of the reborn burn.

"No, she's not." Botan rested a hand over her heart, her fingers caressing the edges of the burn that marred the skin there. "She'll be back for me. She'll always come back for me."

"Then when she does, I'll kill her," Kurama swore, forcing his legs onwards.

"Like she said, she's immortal." Botan rested her cheek against Kurama's shoulder, filling her lungs with his comforting scent and allowing her mind to drift from her pain. If she didn't think about it, maybe it would go away.

"She wouldn't be the first immortal I've killed.*"

* * *

Neither of them had the strength to make the drive home and they were both losing blood fast. Botan was already turning pale from the loss and she was losing the battle to stay awake. She could feel her body dying around her and try as she might to escape it, Botan was trapped within it. She didn't understand; if she could just leave her physical body then she could use her magic unhindered to heal both it and Kurama.

"Kurama," Botan whispered, her voice calling out to the almost vacant Kurama.

Kurama's step faltered a fraction, his mind returning to reality at a sluggish pace. He had lost a lot of blood and it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the siren's song of slumber. "Yes Botan?"

"You need to put me down," Botan informed him, leaning forward slightly to enter Kurama's field of vision. "My weight is putting to much stress on your wounds."

"Not until I get you some place where you can rest," Kurama argued, climbing the stairs to the third level. If his assumptions were correct, the master bedroom, or one close to it, wasn't that far away from where the first fragment they found was kept.

"Put me down," Botan commanded. She knew she couldn't walk the way she was now, but she refused to be the cause of Kurama's death, even if it meant dragging herself over the threshold.

"No." Kurama tightened his hold around her instead, needing the contact for his own sanity even as he saw the validation in her words. He knew the stress was making him bleed out faster, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He found the room then, the double doors that lead to it left ajar. Inside was a surprisingly normal, considering who owned it. But Kurama didn't allow for further thought on the matter.

He approached the larger than king sized canopy bed and laid Botan's nude form onto the thin white coverlet. He dropped to his knees mere moments later since his body could no longer support his own weight. He tried to get up so he could at least climb onto the bed beside her, but he lacked the power to do so.

"Let me help you," Botan murmured, wrapping her arms around Kurama's torso, careful of the knife still imbedded between his ribs before rolling over, pulling Kurama up on top of her during the process.

Kurama braced his hands and knees on either side of her so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. His limbs trembled from the strain, but Kurama locked his joints in place. He looked down at Botan, taking in her beauty. A feeling of serenity washed over him when their eyes met and all he could think was that he was happy that it was her that was with him. "Thank you."

"What are friends for," Botan smiled. Ignoring her own pain she used the last of her own strength to maneuver Kurama onto his back so she could heal him. She rolled onto her knees before curling her fingers around the hilt of the blade, waiting for Kurama to nod his consent before yanking the knife free. She tossed to the side and quickly began mend the wound shut. She did not have the time or energy to completely heal it, since there were more wounds that called for her immediate attention, but she could at least knit the wound together so he wouldn't bleed to death. She tried to continue down his body, but as she went her vision began to blur and more cuts began to slice through her hands.

"Enough," Kurama ordered, grasping her wrists and pushing them away, "It's my turn to care for you."

"You haven't the strength," Botan breathed before she dipped forward out of dizziness.

"I don't need my spirit energy to heal," Kurama explained, grabbing Botan and rolling them over until he had her pinned beneath him again. He lowered his body onto hers, tucking his head against her neck. His tongue darted out from between his lips to lap against the cut along her jugular.

Botan jolted at the contact, her face flushing when she realized what it was that Kurama was doing. She tried to relax, knowing that Kurama, like most mammalian demons, had strong healing agents within his tongue. But even with that knowledge, it felt so strange and hardly proper. Her entire body heated as Kurama's tongue deftly made its way along her neck and downwards to her arm.

He avoided her burn, knowing that his saliva would cause the reawakened injury to bring Botan untold agony. Even if he could heal it that way, he refused to do so at the prospect of causing Botan more pain than necessary. Down he went until he found her wrists and the thin lines that slashed across them. Kurama said nothing even as questions formed within his mind, lavishing the wounds with his attentions in hopes to wipe them clean until not even a trace remained. He payed extra attention to Botan's ankles, praying that the damage wasn't permanent and that she would still be able to walk.

Once the most threatening of her wounds were healed, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed that he turned into a small aloe plant.

"Remind me to thank Hiei," Botan chuckled weakly, trying to alleviate her embarrassment at having Kurama lick her wounds. The plant was a decidedly recent addition to Kurama's arsenal, since Hiei and Kurama would often train together.

"Duly noted," Kurama grinned, snapping the leaves and squeezing the pulp out onto Botan's chest and stomach.

Botan squeaked in shock at the glorious coldness that pierced through her system. Well practiced hands coated in the same substance worked over her broken and bleeding skin, soothing the scorching pain down to a more tolerable sting. Slowly, almost painfully so, Kurama's hands worked their way along Botan's chest, skirting around her breasts and down the valley until he reached her stomach. He stalled his decent, unsure about how to continue from there. He knew how far her burns went, but not how deep. Would Botan allow for him to continue? Kurama wasn't so sure considering. But he had to.

Images of an angry and volatile Botan flashed within his mind. Kurama had seen what Botan was capable of when she was angry and did not wish to fall victim to her ire. Another image flashed within his mind's eye of Botan cowering on the floor, her eyes filled with tears yet to be shed. Would she react that way to him as she did with Yuri? Would she fear his touch? Kurama didn't know which reaction he would prefer; an angry Botan, or a scared one? He didn't know how to handle either and he almost didn't want to risk it.

Kurama's hands worked on autopilot, coating Botan's burns liberally with the aloe until they reached her thighs. As expected, Botan clamped her legs shut, locking her ankles together to prevent Kurama from continuing.

"You know I have to, right?" Kurama waited with baited breath as Botan turned away from him in thought, her face red and her arms wrapped around her breasts and blocking them from view.

She rolled onto her side and brought her knees up, keeping her back to Kurama. She nodded though, understanding that it needed to be done even though he was the last person she wanted to see the extent of her deformation. She flinched when Kurama pulled at her, rolling her back onto her back and exposing her burns again. It was okay when it was just her breasts, because the burn wasn't exactly on them so Kurama didn't have to focus his attentions there. It was okay with her stomach because the burns weren't as severe. But there, along her thighs and nether region, it wasn't okay. She was gross and disgusting and she didn't want for Kurama, who had lived his life around untold beauties, to see her ugliness.

Kurama kept his eyes on hers, easing Botan's legs apart so he could work the aloe along her inner thighs. Without looking, he traced his fingers beside the borders of the raised and broken flesh, spiraling his touch around her legs and lower abdomen, each revolution decreasing in size until he paused. His fingers rested against the skin immediately above the outer lips of her sex, but he made no move to continue. Instead, Kurama focused on Botan's expression of shame and dread.

"Your scar doesn't change anything," Kurama whispered, lowering his head to nuzzle Botan's cheek.

"I'm deformed and disgusting," Botan wept, reaching downwards to remove Kurama's hand with tears beading up at the corners of her eyes.

"You're beautiful," Kurama countered, stilling Botan from her actions and making her stare at Kurama incredulously. She wanted to argue against Kurama's statement, but the words died in her throat and all Botan could do was stare. Suddenly, his fingers delved between her legs, touching her in the most intimate of places.

The burns weren't as sever as Kurama originally feared, only tracing around her entrance and with minimal damage to the hood of her clitoris. But there was enough to discourage the simplest of intimacy. Even if she felt no shame for the burns, the promise of pain ensured Botan's purity. Even now Botan flinched in pain, fighting back the feeling of arousal born from his touch in hopes of alleviating it.

"I'm sorry," Kurama murmured, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders in hopes of comforting her. He tapped into the last of his reiki, letting it flow through his fingers in hopes of removing at least that part of her scar. He rested his palm against her pelvic bone, dispersing his energy through the larger area created by the contact.

Botan whimpered, curling against him as she tried not to slam her legs shut. This prompted Kurama to stop, removing his hand completely. He had managed to remove the burn completely from the hood of her sex and from the outer lips, but further in, the burn felt like it grew. It was then that Kurama knew that the scar Botan bore was cursed; linked to the creature that made it. Only some of it could be healed, and Kurama assumed that was only because of Yuri's location and her weakened state.

Kurama would growl if he could,* cursing Yuri's very existence. Even from the depths of one of the underworlds* she still maintained her hold over Botan and there wasn't a thing Kurama could do about it. _Not yet at least, _Kurama thought. _When we next meet, her life is mine._ Kurama worked the sheet from under their bodies and removed it completely from the bed before ripping it into shreds. He then carefully wrapped the long strips around the wounds he didn't heal before doing the same for Botan's burns. Kurama then did the same for himself with what remained of the ruined sheet, not caring to cover his nakedness before he reached towards the silver comforter that lay folded at the foot of the bed.

Spooning himself against Botan's back, Kurama lifted the blanket over their forms and waited patiently for sleep to claim them.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Please let me know through a review. Anyway, just so you know, I'm going to be out of town next weekend, so don't expect an update. I plan on spending next week going back and editing all the chapters already posted, especially the previous one since I'm not satisfied with it now that this one's out. Anywho, don't expect an update next week, but no worries. There will be two chapters the following week. So, let me know what you thought of this chapter and tell me if there are some errors that really grind your gears in my other ones. Also, I'm open to any ideas for the Fanfic, even though I already have most of it planned out, you may have thought of something good that I haven't. Well, tata!

* * *

*1 - A shikigami's contract is how they are controlled. Think of the shikigami as djinn or genies, just without the wish granting abilities (usually). More on Yuri as the fic progresses.

*2 - Expect more cameos from completely random people. A shout out to anyone who can guess the anime and the pairing name (if I don't get anything for this freebee I'll be so totally beyond shocked).

*3 - Kitchen magic is what I like to call the kind used around the house; like spells to keep things clean, to prolong the shelf life of perishables, to mend objects, and in this case, to keep embarrassing odors at bay. It's also called domestic magic.

*4 - **Oporaviti se mene pa predložiti **translates to come to me and submit.

*5 - A wakizashi is a Japanese sword that is shorter than a katana.

*6 - Kurama actually knows what it is Botan was doing, but there was another reason he wanted her to stop. Stay tuned to find out why.

*7 - "**εγώ ανοίγω the πύλη στο σύνορα του Τάταρος και περίληψη the gatekeeper σε προβάλλω αξίωση this ψυχή εγώ προσφορά***" is Greek for "I open the gates to the borders of Tartarus and summon the gatekeeper to lay claim to this soul I offer." I could be wrong though since I just went to a translator site to get this so bear with me.

*fun tidbit – Botan sent Yuri to the edge of Tartarus where the torture is ridiculously worse than the Christian hell and while they're being tortured they get to see the Elysian Plains, and the souls that get to enjoy a wonderful afterlife (it's like heaven).

*7 - The immortal I'm referring to is not elder Togoro. Maybe more on this later.

*8 - Contrary to what animation has shown, foxes lack the facial structure and muscles to growl. Because of this, the expression is completely alien to Kurama so he can't consciously do it even when he's in his humanoid or human form.

*9 - If I hadn't said it before, in my fic, all religions are right, so all the afterlives are real. Some are even neighbors and share real estate.


	7. Chapter 6: Botan's Tragic End

Author's Note: This chapter is unbetaed so I could meet my self imposed deadline. I had a bad case of writer's block and it was difficult for me to finish this on time, but I made it! I hope you like this chapter since it explains most of Botan's past. Anywho, please give me lots of reviews since they light up my life.

* * *

Screams of absolute terror pierced through the veil of slumber, jolting Kurama awake with a start at the shrill sound. His fox ears, still present atop his red head, folded back as he pulled Botan closer in his arms and searched the night darkened room for the cause of the sound. Finding nothing, he turned his attentions to the slumbering Botan. Even in sleep, she still suffered, and her screams sounded high in the night.

"Botan," Kurama called, turning her onto her back and shaking her shoulder gently.

She struggled under his touch. She reached up and shoved at his shoulders in her attempt to squirm away, panting all the while as if to build up for another scream.

'Botan, wake up," Kurama continued. Panic started to creep up his spine, but he fought it down. He needed to wake Botan up or she might hurt herself. He sat up on the bed before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lifting her up as well and resting her against his chest. Using only one, he held her arms still, struggling against her strength to keep her steady. He lifted his hand to rest on her shoulder and gave her another shake, this time more firm than the last. "Please wake up." Had Kurama not been holding her, Botan would have pitched herself off of the bed when she woke up so suddenly.

"Kurama," Botan wheezed, her voice raw from her screaming and shaky from fear. "What…? Where…" Botan searched the room anxiously, curling up against Kurama as she did so in her attempt to locate her imaginary attackers.

"We're in that woman's house," Kurama explained, refusing to use Yuri's name in Botan's presence. "Are you alright?"

Botan shook her head in the negative, shivering violently as she tucked her head under Kurama's chin. It wasn't until moments later that she remembered both their nakedness, thus compelling her to remove herself from him completely and scoot closer to her side of the bed. "When can we leave," she inquired finally, wrapping the comforter around her shoulders tightly.

"Once I have the strength to walk," he promised before reaching over across Botan and yanking the chain for the lamp that rested on the nightstand. Light flooded the room, temporarily blinding the two with its orange glow. Kurama blinked several times to remove the dots from his eyes before he worked his way closer to Botan. He eased the blanket from her shoulders, careful to not make any sudden movements that would send her running.

Botan flinched at Kurama's approach, not because she feared him but because she wasn't sure what exactly he had in mind. She kept her arms up and had her back turned to him, guarding her ugliness from view. She watched him closely as he slowly removed the shredded sheet from her wounds in order to inspect their progress. His hands were gentle against her skin, needing at the tensed muscles and occasionally squeezing the area around her injuries to check for infection. She gave a sudden jerk and stared in awe as Kurama's head descended on her shoulder and started licking the gash along her shoulder.

Using his teeth, Kurama scraped away at the ugly bruises and dried blood. He then laved at the skin with his tongue, delving it into her cut and cleaning it of the dried blood that hadn't scabbed. He didn't stop until red ceased to return to the wound, giving it one final lick before trailing his lips closer to her neck where another smaller cut lay. He dropped his hands to reach around her and pull her closer, needing better access to her neck and other injuries.

"Kurama," Botan gasped when his teeth pinched her skin.

"Sorry," he said before lapping at the wound apologetically.

"I'm fine you know," Botan stammered, trying to ignore the feeling Kurama and his tongue evoked within her. "You don't need to keep…healing me."

Kurama paused for a moment, thinking about Botan's words. He could tell she was uncomfortable with his actions, he himself was uncomfortable with it as well, but he felt as if it was something he had to do. Be it instinct or guilt, Kurama felt he had to do this especially when he took into consideration that her wounds, at least in part, were his fault.

It was his fault Botan had rushed in like she did, and he should have known she would have. Botan was the type to forget the rest and run in blind for the defense of her friends, even if it meant suffering herself. Be it any regular demon or Yuri herself, Botan wouldn't and didn't care.

Had he not tormented Yuri with his words, she would not have turned her attentions onto Botan. His plan to drive her mad with rage and jealousy, in hopes of making her slip up, had given rise to the monster Botan feared most. A monster he had inadvertently released onto Botan.

Had he not been so cocky and self assured, he would not have been caught in the first place. He was better than that, and yet he made an amateur's mistake, one that should have been fatal to both him and Botan.

Had he trusted Botan, maybe they could have avoided harm all together. Now, because of his lack of faith, Botan had to sully her own soul by sending an unjudged soul into one of the darkest of underworlds. Now, because of his failure, she was going to be the one to suffer. His mistake had pushed her into a fate she did not deserve. He saw the manifestation of her darkness, the wickedness born in her act to save him from her tormentor. She was falling now, and all of it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her neck, embracing her from behind. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she soothed, resting her hand over his and reaching up to tweak his ear with the other.

"It is," Kurama argued, holding her tighter. "Because of my foolishness, you've started to fall." Botan froze in his arms and Kurama closed his eyes in preparation for her reaction.

"It's not your fault," she repeated finally. A single tear slipped from her eyes as a self depreciating smile tugged at her lips. "I was falling long before today." _So that's why I couldn't leave…My descent had increased._

It was Kurama's turn to freeze, completely unprepared for the words that eased passed her lips. "What do you mean? Tell me everything."

"Like I told you, _**she**_ was the one who turned me into a shikigami," Botan began in explanation. Part of her doubted she even remembered all that had happened in her life and consequent 'death.' Part of her didn't want to remember. But maybe there was a greater part of her that wanted to have someone else to know. Starting from the very beginning seemed to be the best choice, if not to answer Kurama's question then to simply share it with another.

"I wasn't lying when I said she was my sister. I was born from the union between my mother and a demon, at least that's what the elders told me. I was born looking the way I do now; with 'hair of the sky and eyes of amethyst.' My mother's husband, the lord of my village and the neighboring land, upon seeing my abnormality, learned of my mother's infidelity. She was shamed and killed in his rage. But before he could kill me, my father, my real father, came to my rescue.

* * *

"Filthy whore," a man with aged eyes and young figure growled as he cleaned his bloodied blade against the clothes of a woman's body. Though his face was wrinkled and his eyes were alight with rage, the man was barely over twenty five. His long dark brown, almost black hair fell about his head wildly due to the struggle with his now deceased wife. The band that held his hair in place was long gone and forgotten within moments of their loss. His beard, long and full, hid most of his face from view, save for his eyes, nose, and snarling lips.

"What about the babe," a younger man barely out of boyhood asked, kicking the woman's decapitated head away from him in disgust. He eyed the wailing child with open disdain, unable to comprehend what had possessed his lord's late wife to sully herself and give birth to _that_.

"Kill it and feed it to the wolves," the lord commanded, kicking his wife's body to the side and into the fire pit. As the body burned, the lord of the land watched, praying that Grandmother Earth* would devour her spirit and purify them of her existence.

"Understood," another older man said, drawing his own blade. He faltered for a moment, staring down at the blue haired baby with guilt creeping into his heart. Could he kill a baby? Even if the baby was half demon, she'd done nothing else wrong. Did he have the right to punish her for simply being? _It is something I must do for the sake of my village…sorry little one._ He looked down at her again and found himself frozen to the spot, guilt preventing him from moving onwards.

The babe was a strange sight to behold. She was born with a head full of vibrant blue hair, the color of the cloudless sky at noon. Atop her head, though small and curled over, were the tan and brown ears of a calico. They stuck out against her head, nestled against the blue of her hair oddly, but the more one looked, the more fetching they appeared. Her skin was fair, fairer than even her mother's pale complexion. Though clenched tight, her little fingers were adorned with tiny little claws that were too blunt to do much damage to anyone. Her thick tail, predominantly white with splashes of brown, tan, and with a long strip of black along the top, was tucked tightly between her legs.

"Get on with it already," the midwife snapped, yanking the katana from the frozen young man and making a move to deliver the killing blow herself.

"No!" The pained and mighty roar drowned out all sounds and left only silence. The ceiling came raining down over all their heads as a giant of demon crashed in from above. He was a mighty giant, towering high over the men and woman present. His body, chorded with muscle and pulsing with raw power, was covered in a layer of gleaming black fur and blood spilling from mortal wounds. In the place of his feet, powerful paws tipped with terrifying claws sank deep into the wood, causing it to bend and strain under his weight. Behind him, his long tail thrashed about in agitation, splashing blood onto the walls from the broken tip. His head was that of a panther and his eyes were a deep shade of amethyst that seemed to peer into one's very soul. Around his shoulders was a torn brown yukata that was stretched taut around his shoulders and torso, ripped from sudden expansion it seemed. There were various weapons and tools plunged into his body, but he moved as if he was unharmed even as his life spilt onto the floor.

Tucked into one of his arms were the charred remains of the Lady of the land, her head resting on her stomach. In his other hand, clutched within his humanoid fingers was a wreath of peonies, the colors reaching almost all ends of the spectrum. He had placed himself between the silenced babe and the men of the village angrily, leering down at them with death in his eyes.

"Still alive I see," the lord gasped, shocked to see the demon's face. He had hoped that the creature had died from the fatal wounds he and his men had delivered. "You're the reason behind all this. Stealing cattle and trinkets wasn't enough for you? You had to steal my wife and fill my village with your corruption?"

"I did not steal Barako, she came to me of her own free will," the demon hissed, wrapping his tail around the babe and lifting her up off the ground. He then tucked her into his free arm and looked down at her, his expression softening with the love he felt blooming in his heart. The baby reached up for him, her arms wide and the demon smiled, lowering his head to nuzzle her affectionately.

"I never knew demons could even feel emotions," the lord sneered. "Fancy that. Bring me the demon's head and see to it that his demon spawn is destroyed," he commanded of his men, drawing his own sword in preparation for battle.

The demon did nothing to fight back; instead he directed his attack towards himself, for he was already at death's door. He lowered himself onto all fours, placing his babe onto the ground beneath him and laying her mother, his love, to his side. His body began to quiver and shake as he began to dry heave onto the ground beneath him. His body slowly shifted until there was nothing human like left in him and he was a giant cat. A ring of power, born from his youki, drew itself onto the ground before drawing inwards. Symbols came into existence, spiraling inwards until it circled the blue haired infant.

"Know this, Lord of Filth and Lies," the demon began as the youki became a bright white light, "It was not you that killed me, nor any one of your disgusting maggots under your employ. I die now for the sake of my love whom you'd taken away, Barako, and for the sake of my damned child. Let it be known that my sweet and beautiful daughter, my little Botan, will be protected by your very hands. Should a single drop of her blood be spilt you will suffer a physical blow and for every drop, one within your village shall meet a calamity and die." The demon prophesized before his body dropped to the ground and curled around the child.

To her, he offered her another destiny, on for her and her alone; "My dear, sweet child, born into this wretched world of pain and darkness, I am so sorry. I know life will be hard for you, and I weep knowing that I cannot protect you, but I swear that you will find the love you so justly deserve. The love of family, the love of friendship, and…" the light within his amethyst orbs faded and his breath slowed and stopped. The life had left him, his soul drifting upwards and joining with its mate.

"Be strong, my little peony," a woman's voice whispered, heard only by the babe.

"Hurry up and kill the creature," the lord howled once he was sure the demon was dead. He paid the demon's prophecy no heed, believing it to be a bluff born of a desperate attempt to protect his offspring. But he was quickly going to be proven wrong.

The man nearest him, the warrior that was barely a man, was the first to react to his lord's words. He drew his sword and brought it down onto the child, his blade aiming straight and true to her heart. The tip barely nicked the skin before he was repelled away, sending him crashing against the wall. His body narrowly missed the midwife, whom tripped backwards in her attempt to get away. She fell into the fire pit, the flames rising high to capture and devour her. She shrieked and struggled valiantly to remove herself from the flames, but all her attempts were met with failure since none would risk their own lives for the sake of the ugly crone. They all watched her burn with horror in their eyes, even as she died and slowly burned into ash.

The lord gasped then, reaching up to his chest in shock. Over his heart, where the baby had been nicked, a deep gash had cleaved its way into his flesh from the inside. "Send for a healer," he said finally, coming to grips with the curse the cat demon had laid over them all. "And see to it that, that thing is cared for."

"I will take her," the older men offered softly, approaching her cautiously. He skirted around the corpses of the baby's parents before lifting her up into his arms. He was surprised to discover that her ears and tail had vanished, and her features were completely human in nature. _The demon must have locked her demon heritage away… _"Come along little thing."

Even for the darkness they had vanquished, none could see or even predict the wickedness born within the eyes of another. Hidden away she was, a young Yuri watched with barely concealed glee. _Mama got me a present_ she smiled, eyeing the blue haired babe with greed.

* * *

"Even then, the Lord did not want me; the child born from his unfaithful wife and the demon that had plagued him for years. So I was given to the village elders at the newly built shrine to care for. Though they feared and hated me, they saw to it that I was taken care of. From the moment I could walk, they put me to work and gave me the chores that no one else wanted. Not that I cared. I was the monster they had to protect for their own sakes and the chores meant that I wouldn't have to suffer their harsh words.

As I aged, my powers of healing began to become more prominent and the shrine's kitsune had taken a liking to me*, 'They can sense when another animal is near,' the elders would say. Because of this my work load had increased so that I could maintain their care, but I didn't mind. I liked the foxes and I would spend all my time with them. One day, when I was ten or so, Yuri came looking for me, saying that she 'wanted to spend time with the blue haired servant." Botan paused in her explanation when Kurama tensed against her, stilling his actions and searching the room again for any sign of that woman. Finding none, he resumed licking her wounds clean and Botan continued her story, her tale holding Kurama captive.

"She was nice then," Botan assured, scratching the base of Kurama's ear. "She led me back to the main house and let me play with her and her toys. I had fun. But then her father came and had me sent away, fearing that I would kill her. On my way back one of the younger villagers, oblivious to my curse, started to throw rocks at me. Everything went black after that. I don't know what had happened, but when I awoke I was locked away in one of the fox pens and the priest told me that my demon had taken over and killed the boy and a few others. I didn't remember anything, and all I had from the event was a bandage around my forehead. They said that I had bled from the attack, but my wound had gone away, just like all the others.

I was locked away for a week, maybe more. They did not feed me, nor did they give me water. I think they did it in hopes of starving or dehydrating me to death. I escaped though, since I was small enough to get through a hole in the wall due to malnutrition. I ran into the forest to hide, thinking that with distance, I wouldn't be able to affect the villagers because of what I was about to do." Kurama started tracing along the raised edges across her wrists, already knowing exactly what she had planned.

* * *

She ran as far as her legs could carry her, ignoring the burning in her lungs and thighs. Long blue hair, matted in places with twigs and dirt, streamed behind her like a banner. She wore little, her thin yukata-like garb covering only what was necessary. There were multiple patches or random fabrics and cloths that had been added to it in repairs, but even with those the garment would not last for much longer.

She wove her way through the thickening forest until she was forced to stop at the edge of a moonlit lake. She dropped onto the ground after that, her legs no longer able to support her weight. She dug into one of her pockets, one of the first additions she had added to her clothes, and removed a sliver of rusted metal. It was barely the length of her hand, palm to fingertip, and it was twice the thickness of her thumb. She looked at it sadly, pressing her index finger against the point until it broke through the skin and blood began to bead up through the break. She instantly turned back towards her village, straining her ears in hopes of hearing if anyone had suffered from her self inflicted wound. Hearing nothing, she returned her attention back to the lake. Without looking, she started to press the shard's tip against her wrist; her actions slow as she took in the scenery around her.

A strange cross between a chirping and a babbling sound reached her ears, signaling Botan to the presence of a nearing fox. She turned in time to see a beautiful silver fox slip from the foliage, most likely drawn to the scent of spilt blood.

"Hello there," Botan greeted, removing the edge from her skin. "Am I too close to your home?"

The fox cocked its head to the side and sat down, staring at her curiously. It then stood and started to pace a bit, as if unsure whether it wanted to approach her or chase her away. Still unsure, it sat down again and stared at her.

Botan watched him for a moment longer before climbing to her feet and moving farther away from the fox and making her way farther down the shore. She then plopped down and returned her attention to the jagged piece of metal she held. Quick as a flash, she sliced the edge across her wrist, numb to the pain the cut would have caused. With shaky hands, she switched the makeshift blade into the other hand and attempted to repeat the process. But her hands were already beginning to shake and she was finding it difficult to make a clean cut. She managed to succeed, but the line of blood was jagged and uneven.

There was a shriek like sound behind her, causing Botan to turn to face the silver fox barely a few inches behind her. She stared at it, a small smile pulling at her lips as a strange serenity washed over her. With her life's blood spilling onto the ground beneath her, Botan sank to the floor until she was on her side. Still she stared at the fox, which trotted the rest of the way towards her and started lapping at her wounds.

Almost as soon as it had, a high pitched shriek was emitted from its maw. The fox would alternate between licking at her wrists and yowling loudly, as if to alert others to their location. But eventually, Botan no longer heard the shrill cry of the fox, nor did she feel its tongue against her wrist. All she felt, was the sweet and numbing embrace of death creeping over her. She did nothing to fight it, she just waited in acceptance. This was her fate, chosen of her own free will.

It was strange. Everyone in her village feared her because she was death itself walking amongst them. They cursed, and cried, and pleaded for her to leave them be, so that they may live another day. Death was so terrifying to them. It robbed everyone of the things they loved most before it dragged them down into the afterlife where they would be judged for their crimes. So much emotion circled around the word 'Death' and it's meaning, and yet not once had Botan heard of how peaceful it was. No one ever said that with death, comes a stillness that calmed the heart and filled the soul with completion. She was finished. Now she could rest.

The darkness that descended upon her was the one thing she had always wanted. But it was not meant to be.

Botan woke up in chains. Her wrists were wound up in fabric and shackled to the ground. Her ankles were also chained, stretching out her body until she was almost spread eagle on her back. Beneath her was a thin sheet that did little for her comfort and on top of her was nothing but the cold night air. Botan craned her neck to scan the room she found herself in; appalled to see that there were metal bars all around her. In the darkness she could see that there were walls, but with so little lighting she could not find the exit. Botan whimpered pathetically, dropping the back of her head against the stone floor without a care for the pain that resulted.

Botan jerked to the side when she felt a warm and wet something made contact with her face, trailing upwards before repeating the process. She looked over and was shocked to discover the silver fox by her side. She watched it warily, unsure what to do with the information provided by its presence. She was curious to see him paw at the restraints that held her prone, occasionally biting at the metal. Eventually, the dog* gave up and made his way over to Botan's side before climbing onto her stomach. He then rested his head on her chest and stared at her, and she at him.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reached both their ears and the fox leaped from Botan's chest and shrieked threateningly. His fur bristled and he moved about anxiously as he waited for whoever it was to appear before him. His thick brush* bristled and a deep, almost snorting like sound emanated from his throat as he started to pace.

"Bo-chan, are you alright? I heard what had happened," Yuri, barely fifteen years of age, charged into the room from an unseen entrance. From her shoulders hung thick and padded fabrics and furs in preparation for the incoming winter. From the sleeves, her hands and forearms were visible, exposing the geometric lines and shapes of her incomplete tattoos*. She made a move to get closer to Botan so she could fret over her as she saw fit. But before she could the fox darted between the bars before he hissed and snapped at her ankles, forcing her back towards the entryway.

"What is that beast doing here," she exclaimed angrily, trying to kick at him with her bare feet.

"Leave him alone," Botan pleaded. "He's just scared, is all."

"I want him gone! He's obviously rabid," Yuri hissed, leering down at the fox viciously.

"Please no," Botan implored, twisting about in her chains to get a better view of her fox. "Please calm down; she's my friend and my sister."

The fox turned to stare at her, still clearly upset with Yuri being so close to the both of them. But eventually he relented, turning and smacking Yuri's ankle with his tail* and moving over to curl by Botan's head. But when Yuri got too close for his comfort, his head shot up and the deep snorting-like sound resumed and his fur bristled. He watched Yuri intently as she circled around Botan's cage and removed the primitive lock that held it shut.

Yuri was quick to remove the outer layer of her clothing, draping it over Botan's almost nude form before she started removing the shackles from around Botan's ankles. "Why do you insist on calling me your sister," she asked as she worked, pressing her tattooed lips along the tops of Botan's ankles once they were freed.

"Our mother is the same," Botan explained, stretching her feet and toes before closing her legs and twisting her hips to rest somewhat awkwardly on her side. "We came from the same womb and share the same blood."

"No, we don't," Yuri argued darkly, pausing in her actions for only a moment before she removed the cuff from Botan's wrist. She trailed her fingers along Botan's pale forearm before gently lifting it up and placing her lips against Botan's palm. "My blood, the blood of my family, is dark and evil. My family is tainted and filled with poison. But you, you are bright and good, and full of such purity. You and I could never be related. You are a gift from the spirits that rule us, sent here just for me to save me from the filthy maggots that writhe within their human skins."

"Don't talk like that," Botan requested sadly as she sat upright, grateful to be free of her bondage. She pulled Yuri into a loving hug, one that Yuri was reluctant to let end, before she pulled the fox onto her lap.

Yuri made an attempt to shoo the creature away, but he snapped at her incoming hand. The two glared at each other, neither willing to lose the battle of wills between them. Ultimately, Yuri was forced to look away, unnerved by the intelligence that filled the creature's golden gaze. "You should get rid of that thing before he hurts you or gets you sick."

"…Why am I here?" Botan held the fox tightly, pressing her face against his soft fur in search of comfort. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"The village elders went looking for you when my fiancé's brother suffered a tragic accident. They said that they followed Inari-Ookami's messenger to your body. I came as fast as I could once I heard you were hurt." Yuri scooted closer to Botan as she explained, eyeing the fox with open disdain. Choosing to risk it, Yuri pulled Botan into her arms, tucking Botan's head under her chin.

"Was anyone else hurt," Botan sniffed. She surrendered her body to Yuri's embrace reluctantly, as if unsure of what to do.

"Just some of the livestock," Yuri shrugged, a content smile stretching across her lips. "Come, you must be tired. Let's go to my room where you can get a good night's sleep."

Botan merely nodded before climbing onto her feet. The fox struggled a bit, squirming in her hold until he was able to get loose and jump back onto the ground. He stayed close though, refusing to be farther than half an arm's length. She waited for Yuri to take the lead, but flinched back when she saw an inky blackness hovering over Yuri's form, seeping from her skin and shadow.

* * *

"I didn't know it then, but what I saw was the wickedness growing within my sister's heart," Botan explained sadly, trying to move away from Kurama in hopes of hiding her shame and guilt at her obliviousness, but he would pull her back with each attempt.

"That was about the time when my strong sixth sense and inhuman strength started to kick in. I guess coming so close to death awoke something within me." A dark bark of laughter broke past her lips, finding her fate humorous in a sad way. "But at least I had my little kitsune. Everywhere I went he would follow.

The villagers said it was because Inari-Ookami had sent him to keep me in check and make sure I don't kill anymore of the villagers. But I didn't think so. I believed with all my heart that he was there just for me. Every night he would cuddle up to me. He kept me safe and warm the whole night and he would protect me from the demons and ghosts that started to come after me."

"…because of your demon heritage?" Kurama inquired, piecing together the information given. For some reason his heart began to beat wildly, singing in his heart for reasons he could not understand. It was strange, to hear such a sad tale from the happy and bubbly Botan. What was stranger still was how…familiar it all sounded. He knew the kitsune wasn't him because, if he guestimated correctly, he had grown in his second tail around that time, or at least in part. _That's also around the time I started to become a demon. Maybe I knew him, or of him…_

"I think so," she answered. "I was coming of age, and even though my village didn't acknowledge me, the demons did. All I know is that because of it, I started to practice the magicks I had secretly learned by listening in on the priest and his disciples. It wasn't until a few months later that they learned of my proficiency in purifications. That's when the elders had me trained as one of the first miko. The treatment of me hadn't improved by much, but life was getting better for me, you know? They let me attend Yuri's marriage ceremony and everything. The villagers actually started to think of me as a human being and were even debating to give me my tattoos and eventually find me a husband."

Kurama felt a hiss of disapproval bubble up through his throat, the thought of another man touching her filling him with dark thoughts. To think that they would pick a man that most likely tormented and abused her did not sit right with him. Like Yuri said, Botan was pure and good, she deserved better than anyone her vile villagers could ever have to offer. She deserved to have her every need catered to and to spend every day with the knowledge that she was loved regardless of what she was.

"But, as with all remotely wonderful things in my life, everything was too good to be true," Botan hiccupped. "Yuri came to the temple with the news that her father, our lord had died. Instantly the blame was shifted to me. I was entering my monthly cycle, you see, so they sent me away in hopes to save themselves, oblivious that I have had my period three times before hand and it had no affect on them. Yuri had other plans however; before I could leave the village Yuri led me away to a secret hut she had built behind the main house where not even the demons and ghosts could find me.

I won't lie and say I wasn't grateful and I always made a point to tell her so. She gave me what I believed was a loving home, where I was happy and taken care of."

"What do you mean 'believed," Kurama interrupted, his ears perking at the change in her tone.

"One day, a few months before my fifteenth birthday, she got into a major fight with her husband. She came to me after and asked if I loved her. Without needing time to think I told her yes. She was my sister and my best friend and I would always love her for that. I think that was the first time she was ever angry with me. She screamed at me, denying that we were related before she hit me. I hit my head and lost consciousness. Everything got a little hazy after that and I can't tell dream from reality, especially now since it all happened so long ago…

Regardless, I found myself inside a hollow tree and my little kitsune was there, licking the cut along my temple. I stopped him and tried to climb out. I needed to go back and apologize for… whatever it was that I said that had upset her... That was the first time my kitsune bit me. He didn't want me to leave, doing everything in his power to keep me there with him. But I wouldn't listen to him. I left."

* * *

Botan ran as fast as her bare feet could carry her, ignoring the pain in her calf from her dear friend's bite. She followed the deer trail out of the forest she awoke in and followed it towards the dark skies. The acidic smell of smoke filled her lungs, startling her to a stop so she could take in the sight that was now her village. A giant plume of black smoke choked out the light of the setting sun. Buildings burned and people died, strangled by invisible fingers.

"Yuri-Hime," Botan called, charging into the village blindly in hopes of finding her sister. All around her were homes caving in under the stress of the flames. Nothing was being spared, the fire jumping from house to house as if to race her towards the crumbling main house. A wall of searing heat and smoke blocked her from entering, but even still Botan tried. She looked around in hopes of finding another safe way in, and in doing so she looked to the sky.

A ring of red lightning danced overhead, before the bolts of energy descended downwards and created a dome-like cage around the village. At its center a black hole formed and into it the souls of all that made the village their home were sucked in.

For some reason, she knew that Yuri wasn't amongst them. Botan knew that Yuri was still alive somewhere, just not here. Botan decided to go with her gut, running towards the temple in time to avoid a charred beam that tried to crush her. Along the way, she tripped over something long and black; something that groaned with untold agony. Looking back, Botan barely discovered the object to be Yuri's dying husband.

"Aniki*," Botan gasped, crawling over to his head.

"Yuri," he gasped, trying to drag himself forward even as he burned. In his hand he clutched a wakizashi blade, the searing steel glowing orange from the heat it radiated.

"Where is she? Where's Yuri? Where's my sister," Botan demanded, trying to heal him as she did this.

"That monster…she's the one that did this. She killed her own father. She killed all of us…You must stop Yuri…" the man stopped moving after that and Botan was forced to watch helplessly as his soul was ripped out from his body and lost to the black hole above them.

"No…It's not true," Botan stammered in denial. But even so, she grabbed the scalding wakizashi and continued her run to the temple. "Yuri! Sister," she coughed when a large plume of smoke billowed in her direction. She was forced to stop her trek, fanning her face in hopes of getting a breath of clean air. Her actions were futile however, and Botan was brought to her knees due to the lack of oxygen.

Slowly, she began to crawl beneath the rising smoke until she finally came to the courtyard of the temple. On the ground she could see the corpses of the monks and miko that made the temple their home, each with their hearts ripped out. Botan fought the bile that rushed up her throat at the image, and turned her head. She looked above her and stood when she saw that the smoke had thinned. Vaguely, she saw two people standing a little ways ahead of her and was quick to rush over in hopes of finding either Yuri or some other survivor.

She found both. Botan skidded to a halt when she saw her beloved sister in the arms of the head priest, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. So shocked was she, that Botan couldn't speak when Yuri's arm rose from his back holding a bloodied knife. So when the blade came down, piercing his heart and killing him, Botan was mute.

"Fool," she grinned. She kicked the body to the side and walked over to an ornate and complicated ring with a four pointed star at its center on the ground, painted with the blood of her victims. At each of the four points, the hearts of the monks and miko lay in piles. She stopped at the circle's edge, shedding her clothes and leaving them to pool at her feet.

"Yuri," Botan gasped, finding her voice.

With eyes glowing, Yuri turned quickly to face her, sweeping her arms wide. Her energy fluxed wildly and from everywhere and nowhere hooks and chains were born, hooking themselves in and around Botan before yanking her over the ring's center.

The scream that ripped itself from her throat was like none other to come from Botan's voice, leaving it raw and hoarse. From her hand, the cooling wakizashi blade fell only to clatter onto the ground. But Botan didn't notice. Her agony was too great for her to form any conscious thought.

"Bo-chan," she murmured with a pleasant smile. "I thought I lost you forever to that creature. But you came back to me." Yuri approached Botan's suspended form and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Everything is going to be so wonderful now." Yuri's toe grazed against the still burning metal of the blade Botan was formerly carrying and was instantly filled with indignant rage.

The slap that struck Botan's cheek was so great in power that it ripped some of the hooks from her flesh and sent her swinging from side to side. Botan opened her mouth to screech her pain but her voice no longer worked. She stared at Yuri imploringly with tears cascading down her cheeks, but they went ignored in Yuri's fury.

"This is my husband's blade," Yuri realized once she held it up for inspection. She walked backwards, staring at Botan with betrayal in her eyes. "How could you do this to me?" Raw fury filled her eyes when Botan failed to answer. So, with sorrow in her heart, Yuri decided to punish Botan for her infidelity and ensure that it would never happen again. She made her way to the nearest open flame and plunged the blade of the short sword into it until it glowed white from the heat.

Botan, even in her growing dizziness, understood what was going on within Yuri's twisted mind and began to squirm. The adrenalin pumped through her veins, numbing the pain when Botan started to pull at the hooks and chains in an attempt to be free. She lacked the strength to do so and after a while movement was starting to become too much for her to handle. But she did not stop trying.

Another silent scream of anguish broke from Botan's lips when the tip of the scorching blade broke through the skin over her heart. Yuri held the blade there, watching in growing fascination how the skin darkened and peeled back from the heat. With a sick smile that only seemed to grow even as her tears began to cascade down her own cheeks, Yuri began to drag the blade between the valley of her breasts. Down she went at a painstakingly slow pace, leaving a bleeding and scorched trail of broken skin. Every now and again, Yuri would peek up at Botan's beautiful face, twisted into and expression of sweet and glorious suffering.

Gradually, Botan no longer felt the pain of the searing blade, nor the hooks that held her in the air. Her vision began to blur and she looked around her in confusion. Why was this happening? What was happening? Why was she so cold? Why was she so tired? _What's going on…? When will this all be over? _Then soon, her world went black.

* * *

"That was when I died."

Kurama turned Botan around in his arms, hugging her for all he was worth. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of it. Yet, why was it Botan who suffered? Why was it that the only one who claimed to love her would do such a thing to her? What did Botan do? What god did she anger? What could possibly warrant such a tragedy to befall someone as kind and loving as the woman in his arms? Kurama couldn't understand it.

Kurama understood war. He understood violence. Kurama understood the darkest traits that filled the hearts of all that lived. He understood all of that, but he could not understand the insanity of the woman named Yuri. How could she believe she loved Botan and then do such a thing to her? That wasn't love. Even if he did not know that kind of love, he knew enough to know what it wasn't.

Again, the cry for vengeance filled his entire being and he made a silent vow to himself; he would destroy Yuri, completely and totally. He would make sure that not a single piece of her survived and that her soul met the true death. _I won't let her have you ever again _Kurama promised, looking down at Botan's head of blue.

"I don't know how she did it," Botan continued. "But when I found myself in spirit world she wasn't that far behind me. So I ran until I found myself in the presence of Inari-sama. She took me in and chased Yuri away. I became a shikigami after that. But at least I was free of Yuri and I thought she was dead too. I spent the next two thousand years under Inari-sama's employ, during which time she locked away the demon within me so deep that it was almost nonexistent. I was her servant, but I was happy. But then she gave me away.

I couldn't understand why? Did I do something wrong? Was she bored with me? All I knew was that I was being sent away from the one place I was ever truly happy. I was given away as a birthday present to King Yama, as if I was nothing but a toy to be played with. But that's how it was with the gods. Humans and demons were a dime a dozen and we can only hold their attentions for so long. I was so scared and sad, unsure who would take me and how I would be treated, and just like the others, King Yama didn't want me.

If it weren't for Koenma, I would have been thrown away. He was running low on shikigami because of some issues that had happened down in Ningenkai, so he was happy to claim me as one of his subordinates. I'd been working with him ever since, working through the ranks until I was honored with the title of head ferry girl. That was about twenty years ago, then Yusuke came along.

At first I didn't want to be his liaison. As much as I adored him, I feared I'd be a terrible assistant and do more harm than good. But Koenma convinced me otherwise since he didn't trust the other shikigami as much as he did me. Do you know how wonderful it felt to have a physical body again? How wonderful it was to do things humans take for granted, like eat and sleep? Even though the scars followed me into my new container, I was so happy." The smile that pulled at Botan's lips could have destroyed all shadows with its radiance, and Kurama found his own smile tug at his lips.

"But then you and Hiei came along and stole from the vault." There was no blame in Botan's voice, even as her smile faded. "When Hiei abducted Keiko and tried to turn her into a demon, I tried my hardest to keep the transformation from happening. But the bond between my human container and my soul wasn't strong enough so my reiki was weak. I couldn't let anything bad happen to her while Yusuke was fighting for her life. I had no choice in the matter; so unlocked my demon heritage. I started to fall for the sake of Yusuke, my first human friend."

"So it is my fault," Kurama concluded with shame.

"No, never yours. I made the conscious choice of my own free will to fall, and in time I will be a full demon... I wonder what will happen to me then." The last part was meant to remain only in Botan's thoughts, but her lips decided to voice them of their own accord.

"Nothing," Kurama answered. He crooked a finger under Botan's chin and directed her gaze onto his face. "I won't let anything else bad happen to you."

"Even if I were to become a demon? I won't start out like you or Hiei. I'll become a mindless monster when I fall and what then?" Botan searched Kurama's eyes for an answer, but all she saw was emerald and gold. There was no hint into his mind, and Botan feared that he had no answer for her.

"If that happens, then I'll take care of you myself. I won't let you be a monster. I doubt it's even possible for you to be anything but you. I promise everything will be alright in the end and you'll be you throughout." Kurama helped Botan lay down onto her side, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. He knew he was making a lot of promises, some of which would be near impossible to keep as he was now, but he didn't care. He gave Botan his word, and he'd be damned before the thought of breaking his promises could even form.

"I hope you're right," Botan murmured with heavy lids.

Kurama watched Botan drift back to sleep contently. With some of his renewed energy, he coated his palm with it and slowly worked on Botan's wounds. In time the injuries along her arms and neck vanished and the few on her legs had sealed shut. He tried to continue along her burn for as long as possible, staying as far away from her nether region as he could. He closed his eyes in concentration, committing Botan's energy signature to memory so he could sense where Yuri's took hold.

The energy was like a living organism made of inky black; it shied away from Kurama's touch and condensed around Botan's abdomen and thighs. This lifted Yuri's hold over at least Botan's heart and chest and allowed for the scar to shrink under Kurama's ministrations. Seeing this as possibly his only chance, Kurama resorted to using the very last of his energy reserves and tapped into his very life force to heal the scar from Botan's breast completely. He tried to continue down, but the inky blackness of Yuri's touch sapped at his energy, forcing him to stop.

Even so, he trailed his fingers over Botan's burn, pleased with himself when his fingers traced over the newly formed skin. It would take many sessions to heal the wounds as far as her abdomen, but it was something Kurama was more than willing to do for her sake. Botan was his friend and he cared for her immensely. He would do anything for her, even if it meant traveling to the depths of the underworld to finish Yuri off.

Kurama's thoughts darkened when he reviewed Botan's story before his mind focused entirely on the one true friend Botan had during her life. It was possible that he was indeed a true kitsune sent by Inari. Inari did tend to meddle in the affairs of his worshipers, especially in the earlier years, so Kurama wouldn't put it passed him. But at the same time, he wanted to believe that the kitsune truly was there just for Botan. Botan deserved at least that much.

_I wonder who he was…_ Kurama pondered again, spooning himself against Botan's back and nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. He wished he knew, but that was around the time he had abandoned his family, fled Inari's servitude, and started his rapid descent into his demonhood. _He's probably dead._

* * *

Kurama rested for a few hours longer, at ease with just watching Botan sleep. Occasionally he would look away to either scan the room or check the time, but not as often as he probably should have. In time, even though he knew it was too early for Botan, they had to get up and leave the wretched manor behind them. He rose from the bed first, careful to not jostle Botan and awaken her too soon. He then stripped himself of his wrappings before he made his way to what he assumed was the closet.

It took some doing, but in the end he found a pair of pants all the way at the back of the closet that fit him. In the back of his mind suspicions formed about the pants' origins since they were men's jeans and too large to belong to Yuri. He didn't bother with a shirt; not wanting anything more than necessary of Yuri's to touch his body. He continued searching the closet however for something Botan could wear, since he refused to drive with her naked. Not only would she prove a successfully dangerous distraction to him, but she would also run the risk of being seen by others, even with the roof up. Kurama settled with a simple yellow summer dress, one that would have been perfect for her if not for who it belonged.

"Kurama," Botan called from the bed. Kurama heard Botan rise from the mattress and the rustle of blankets being wrapped around her. She was behind him within moments, her footsteps quick due to her aversion to being alone. "What are you doing?"

"Finding something for you to wear so we can leave this place," Kurama answered, holding out the dress for Botan to take. He wasn't surprised to see Botan back away from it hesitantly, the thought of something that touched Yuri's skin touching hers repelling her completely. "I swear it will be destroyed the minute we get back home, but you can't wander around naked, glamoured or not."

Seeing his logic, Botan relented and accepted the dress into her hands. She waited till Kurama exited the closet before dropping the comforter and pulling it on over her head. Even though the fabric of the dress was exceptionally soft, it made her skin crawl and filled Botan with the need to wretch. _It even smells like her_, Botan whimpered. Pain shot up from her ankles suddenly, dropping Botan onto the ground.

Kurama was by her side within moments, searching her body for any sign of injury. "Are you alright? What happened?" Kurama didn't wait for an answer, lifting Botan into the cradle of his arms and carrying her back onto the bed.

"It's nothing," Botan assured. "I just lost control of my reiki and fell."

"Using your reiki to walk…impressive." Though he said it, Kurama didn't really get to feel it. All he felt was sorrow and inadequacy since he was unable to completely heal her and her wounds. If only he were stronger somehow, then he would have been able to heal her completely. Guilt flooded his system again and he silently cursed both himself and Yuri.

"I'll be fine," Botan pressed, knowing Kurama well enough to know the direction his thoughts were carrying him. "My ankles will take a while to heal, more time than we can allow. I'm just redirecting my reiki to make them work. I guess I was doing it without realizing it," Botan smiled. "I'll try to be more aware."

"Please do," Kurama sighed, wishing that there situation wasn't so dire so she could rest. He made sure to collect everything that they needed, including the two shards of Hiei's soul before he began to rummage around the room for anything else they might need.

"Can we leave now…?" Botan watched Kurama shuffle through the drawers for a moment longer; pocketing some cash he had found. He then grabbed a pouch of precious and semi precious stones. He dumped it before placing Hiei's soul crystal fragments into the pouch and securing it to a belt loop at his hip. "Now?"

"Yes, Botan, we can leave now." Kurama lifted Botan into his arms and out of the house they went in hopes of leaving the memories of pain behind.

* * *

The drive back to their apartment was a short one, due primarily to Kurama's speeding. Fortunately they weren't pulled over by the police, but Kurama had a hunch that it had something to do with Botan's exceptional abilities with glamour magick. Regardless, he was happy to be home. He pulled into the garage and parked the car, plunging his companion and himself into silence. He waited a moment longer before climbing out of the car and circling round to the passenger side where Botan dozed.

"Botan," Kurama murmured, easing the car door open and catching her before she could fall.

"Are we there yet," she yawned, cuddling into his chest.

"Yes, Botan," Kurama smiled. "We're back." Kurama kicked the door shut once he lifted Botan out. He was in no hurry to make it up to their current home, knowing that the minute the door was opened he'd have to deal with an emotional and jealous teenage girl and after that he'd have to call his mother and explain how the mission went. Both were things he could do without, but he had no choice but to deal.

Botan looked up at him pensively, as if trying to read his thoughts. But, as always, all she got was the tip of the iceberg. _Might as well go from there…_"Nervous about being home?"

"Mother was expecting a call from me last night, she must be worried," Kurama replied.

"You're going to tell her everything?" Botan reached up and pushed some of his hair behind his human ear. Sometime during the drive, his demon attributes shifted away leaving his human features behind. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she figured it was for the best…even if she already missed messing with his ears.

"I swore I would. I'm done lying to her…" Kurama waited in front of the double doors of the elevator, counting the seconds it took for it to answer his call.

"She'll be fine, just as long as her son is okay," Botan beamed tiredly.

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to." The two entered the, thankfully, empty elevator and pressed the necessary buttons to finish their trek to their shared home and their own beds.

"You win some, you lose some." Botan swatted at Kurama's forelock before she shifted in his arms. "You should really put me down now; we don't want Maya to get the wrong impression." For some reason or maybe for reasons she didn't want to delve into, Maya's name left a foul taste in her mouth.

"Even if we were strangers she'd probably come to the same conclusion," Kurama nodded. They barely reached the door when it was yanked open to reveal tearful hazels and open arms.

Kurama struggled valiantly to keep from dropping Botan, whom he refused to let walk anywhere in her condition. Maya clung to his neck as she bawled her fears and sorrows. She had spent the night living in terror, not knowing if the man she loved was alive, or dead. Now that she knew, her tears wouldn't stop flowing. She was so happy to see that he was okay.

"Don't ever leave me again," she cried. Maya showered Kurama's face with kisses, needing to feel him for her own sake of heart.

All the while, Botan watched. She did not struggle or squirm. She just watched, envy creeping into her soul. Last night, Kurama was hers. His lips, his touch, him; he was all hers. Now he wasn't. Suddenly, Botan wished she was back at that hell house; at least there she received the affections she secretly longed for. At least there, a man had looked at her without pity or disgust, but with tenderness. Tears began to rush up into her eyes, prompting Botan to forcibly separate the two lovers and flee towards her room where she could be alone in her jealousy.

"Botan," Kurama called after her, trying to shake off Maya's hold so he could run after her.

Botan stumbled and fell to her knees, grasping her ankles in pain. She tried to get up, but she collapsed again. Next thing she knew, she was in Kurama's arms again. Mixed feelings rushed through her entire being, and Botan didn't know how to handle it. Never in her life had she felt like this, angry and happy at the same time.

Why was she feeling like this? She knew she was jealous of Maya and the relationship she had with Kurama because Botan wanted so desperately to have that kind of love; the kind that they shared, the kind that Yusuke and Keiko, or Kuwabara and Yukina shared. But even so, why was she so angry at Kurama? Why did she feel as if he was betraying her? Why did she want to be back in that house with Kurama and no other? She didn't understand. Why was all her confusion centered on Kurama? Why Kurama?

"Are you alright?" Kurama walked Botan over to the couch so he could examine her ankles, startled to discover the angry red that circled her healing scars. Gently, Kurama eased off her stolen shoes and released his energy into her skin. Once the heat of pain had been eased, Kurama pressed a kiss to the front of both her ankles. He did not know what possessed him to do so, but now that he'd done it he wanted to repeat the process.

"I'm fine," Botan stammered, memories of Yuri doing the same actions entering her mind. But even so, the memories were like ripples in a pond, the image distorted until all that could be seen was a blur of what was.

"You should rest up," Kurama suggested, repositioning her legs so Botan was in a reclined position. "I'll get you some food and a change of clothes."

"Oh…okay." Botan watched Kurama leave her before turning to the television. She tried to sort through her feelings as best she could, but this was so knew to her. She'd never felt this way before and she didn't know who to ask the answer from. Try as she might, Botan couldn't believe that her actions were born entirely from her desire to have a relationship of her own. Did she have feelings for Kurama? Or were her emotions towards him a result of last night? _Maybe when this is all over I'll ask Shizuru or Keiko what's wrong with me. Maybe they know what I'm feeling… _Because of the direction of her attention, Botan was oblivious to dark glare that was sent in her direction.

Maya watched Botan angrily; unable to comprehend why Kurama would behave so…romantically. She made her way to sit next to Botan, her eyes set in a vicious leer. "So how was your…mission?"

Botan flinched at the question, not ready or willing to form an answer. But what right did she have to withhold information from Maya? The young woman was part of their situation, so it would only be fair to tell her.

"The mission was a success," Kurama answered in Botan's stead, returning to Botan's side with a bowl of fruit in his hand and one of his pajama shirts over his shoulder. He handed them off to Botan before waiting patiently for Botan to give him her current garb.

Botan was quick to yank the dress from her body, not caring if Kurama or Maya saw her nakedness. She quickly handed the bundle of yellow to Kurama before slipping the oversized shirt around her torso. Because of how quick she moved, she was oblivious the her partially healed state of her scar. She took in a deep breath, discretely filling her lungs with Kurama's alluring and husky scent. She buttoned it up all the way, pleased to discover that it covered her nudity completely and almost reached her knees.

Kurama watched Botan dress and felt masculine pride swell within his heart when Botan sniffed his shirt. He liked how she looked in his clothes and he knew he wanted her to wear them more often. Kurama turned in time to hide his smirk and made his way out onto the balcony where several of his potted plants lay in wait. One in particular, a large red bulb, opened wide to reveal dripping teeth and acidic saliva. It slithered and writhed towards Kurama on its stalk, waiting with its maw wide open*. Kurama dumped the dress into the plant's mouth, watching as the acid ate away at the fabric until there was nothing left. He was quick to return to the couch after that, lifting Botan's legs so he could sit beneath them with her feet resting on his lap.

"That's good…" Maya stared at Botan incredulously, completely scandalized by Botan's lack of modesty. What was worse was Kurama's nonchalance about it, as if he was used to looking at naked women, or at least a nude Botan. Maya tried not to come to any conclusions about Kurama and the blue haired harlot, but the way he was acting towards her was making things very difficult. Eventually Maya calmed before she peeked around Kurama's back to see the beautiful arrangement of Botan's meal, envious of her royal treatment. _Is that honey drizzled over…strawberries?_

Kurama didn't pay much attention to Maya's words. His main priority was to ensure that Botan ate while Yuri's words echoed within his ears. He tried to recall all the times he'd been with or around Botan and nothing hinted at her being vampiric by nature. Granted part of him liked the prospects presented by such a possibility. But with that being said, the threat still loomed overhead. Kurama made a move to ask her about Yuri's words, but then decided against it. That was a conversation best left for a more private time, especially if it were true.

"I don't think I can eat much more," Botan said after several small bites. A little over half the bowl remained, and even though it was really good Botan wasn't hungry. She placed the fruit onto the coffee table before grabbing the pouch from Kurama's hip. She then dumped the two crystal fragments onto her lap. "Can someone get me a map?"

Kurama reached under the coffee table and pulled open a secret drawer where several maps, note pads, pens, and the occasional trinket could be found. He chose to remove a map of Japan before stretching it out on the smooth wooden surface. He held the ends in place and waited for Botan to give farther instruction.

Botan smiled her thanks before she closed her eyes in concentration, placing Hiei's soul fragments onto the smoothed surface of the map. The fragments began to glow and pulse with energy before they stood on the very tips. One wobbled and seemed to stumble around the map, while the other stood tall, proud, and unwavering. From its tip, a point in the map was burned by a small black flame.

"One of the remaining pieces of Hiei's soul is in Kyoto," Botan announced, opening her eyes to face Kurama.

"Then it looks like we'll be heading to Kyoto."

* * *

*1 – In old shrines of Inari (I don't know if they still do it) they cared for and raised foxes.

*random tidbit- the Ainu never actually had temples or shrines, nor did they have priests, priestesses/miko, or monks. But Botan's village was an exception to the rule. Don't worry, I won't fiddle with history…much.

*2 – Grandmother Earth is, to my understanding, the primary deity of the Ainu people. Even though they worship Inari-Ookami primarily, they still believe heavily in their other gods.

*3 – Male foxes are called dogs. I also hear they are also called Reynards or tods

*4 – A fox's tail is called a brush

*5 – The women of the Ainu people have tattoos placed on their arms, hands and along their lips from the moment puberty hits (about 12-13) and once the tattoos were finished (around 15-16) they were considered women and married off

*6 – smacking someone with their tail is a way for foxes to humiliate others

*7 - Yuri's husband, a little while after Botan moved in, allowed for Botan to call him "older brother." Reasons on this as more of Botan and Yuri's past is revealed.

*8 - Here's another cameo, and I'll give you a hint this time. The plant's from Zelda.

* * *

Author's Note: If your wondering why I alternate back and forth between he and she when referin to Inari, then it's because the aspect changes in accordance to the setting. The reason Inari-Ookami recieves different title, i.e -sama, -Ookami, or none, is because of the level of respect the character the paragraph revolves around has. Kurama has no respect of love towards Inari-Ookami, so he doesn't use a title where as Botan uses the -sama because she knew and worked for the god.

Ps: Thanks to Thundercat2 for the info on shikigami :-)

Anywho, please review. I love reviews. Reviews make me so happy!


	8. Chapter 7: Kurama's Lack of Faith

Author's Note: I honestly didn't like how this chapter came out and no matter how many times I went through it I always found something wrong. But, oh well. Anywho, here's the second chapter for this week, as promised.

By the By, shout out to chibi Oro for guessing Chapter 6: BTE's cameo; The Deku tree thingy from Zelda. And another to Thundercat2 for guessing chapter 5: BTT2's cameo; Sesshoumaru and Rin from Inuyasha. :-)

* * *

Kurama watched Botan and Maya hesitantly. Ever since he and Botan had gotten home yesterday there had been a tension so thick between the two that he was worried one or both would explode. He had a feeling he was responsible, at least in part to the versatile emotions they were directing at each other, but Kurama couldn't think of a solution that wouldn't end in bloodshed.

Kurama ran a frustrated hand through his hair before dropping it back onto his lap. His black leather coat was left open, revealing a yellow sweater to accommodate the day's wintery chill. White washed jeans encased his legs snugly and on his feet were simple and worn in loafers.

"_You could just kick one or both of them out," _Hiei offered telepathically into Kurama's mind.

"_You know I can't do that," _Kurama sighed in defeat. He turned to face out the window and focusing on the scenery that sped by. The train ride to Kyoto was proving to be uneventful and Kurama was regretting that he didn't bring a book to pass the time. That way he had a reason to ignore the longing looks sent his way by Maya and the curious ones from Botan.

"I'm gonna go get some food, do you want anything," Botan said suddenly, fed up with the vicious looks she was receiving from Maya. She stood from her seat and pulled a wallet from her back pocket to count the cash she had. Her jeans were the same shade as Kurama's pants and were low rise, but one couldn't really tell with the pink turtle neck pulled over it. Without sleeves to speak of, an adorable jean jacket shielded her arms from the cold.

"Why don't I get it, you should really avoid walking whenever you can," Kurama suggested, rising from his seat as well.

"Don't be silly," she smiled, waving Kurama's statement away. "I'll only be gone and on my feet for a few minutes. You worry too much."

"Can you get me a sandwich, preferably turkey," Maya requested, breaking another one of Kurama's 'worry fests' as she liked to call them. "and a soda, please" Maya adjusted her simple pink mini dress as she asked this. She wore black leggings underneath it and pale purple, almost white leg warmers. She wore a small black jean jacket to protect her arms and around her neck was a long lavender scarf.

"Nothing for me, please," Kurama answered hesitantly. He really didn't want Botan to be moving about more than she had to, especially when every time Botan experienced a negative emotion she would suffer pain from her ankles.

"'Kay," Botan smiled. She was quick to leave Kurama with Maya, shuffling into the isle of the train and making her way out of sight into the dinning car.

Kurama watched her leave until she was out of his sights, and even then he kept an eye on the exit she took. He was quick to claim her seat to make it easier on him to watch in waiting for her return. He didn't realize it, but his foot started to bounce agitatedly and he was drumming his fingers against the armrest of his seat within seconds.

"…Kurama-kun," Maya started nervously, saddened by his reaction to Botan's absence. "Are you and …Botan," Maya found it difficult to form that trollop's name due to the emotions that name evoked within her, "are you two…together?"

Kurama allowed himself one final glance before turning his emeralds onto Maya. She looked so sad and scared, as if his words would break her. But even so, Kurama didn't know how to answer. Barring what happened the night before last, his and Botan's relationship seemed to be spiraling into something more without his consent. But what was this 'more' that they were becoming? The intimacy they shared, though for the mission's sake, was something he thoroughly enjoyed and he was beyond positive that Botan enjoyed it too. He could not lie to himself and say he did not want her, especially now that he had tasted her.

Kurama feared that he was slowly becoming addicted to Botan and her taste. Her sweetness seemed to radiate from her very soul, seeping through her skin and mingling with the scent of paradise she radiated. Even now, he longed for the fall of night so he could tend to Yuri's mark on Botan, erasing and replacing it with a mark of his own. How he craved to taste her lips, eager to taste her purity. How he longed to touch and caress her in the heat of passion. How he desired to see how far her innocence would last.

Kurama checked the car for a flash of his favorite shade of blue. Seeing none, he returned his gaze onto Maya, still unable to answer her question. Saying no would almost be a lie and would completely discredit everything that had happened between Botan and him, but at the same time the hostilities between Maya and Botan would cease, if only a little. Saying yes however would also be a lie since he and Botan hadn't discussed the direction their friendship was going. _Human females are so complicated!_

"It's hard to say," Kurama offered, not really wanting to say anything in the negative as far as he and Botan were concerned, but not really seeing any other option for the sake of maintaining the shaky peace of his current home.

"So you're not dating?" Maya's eyes lit up with hope, lacing her fingers in prayer for an answer she wanted.

"No, we're not dating." Kurama turned to watch the scenery speed by, wondering if his answer would ever change. The next thing he knew, Maya had claimed his original window seat and had wrapped her arms around his. She rested her head against his shoulder happily, filling his nose with her light floral perfume.

"_Should have lied,"_ Hiei snorted.

"_Indeed." _Kurama chose to do nothing to remove Maya, not wishing to create anymore drama than what was already forming around him. It wasn't like he and Botan had a chance anyway. Her scar would keep them from the intimacy that he would eventually need, and he was not the type to wait. He never has been. Nor will he ever be. Besides, when his lust passed, what would be left of their friendship? _I won't risk it._

"_Sounds to me like you're giving up before you've even tried," _Hiei grunted, his 'ghost' misting from the soul fragment in Kurama's possession and claiming the seat across from Kurama.

"Why put myself through unnecessary torture," Kurama gave, arching an eyebrow in wait for Hiei's answer. Maya flinched against his arm upon seeing Hiei's translucent figure, but Kurama paid her no mind.

"You tell me." Hiei moved over to the window seat in time for Botan to pop up in Kurama's field of vision. In her arms were three sandwiches and just as many sodas, and from her hand hung a bag of sweets.

Botan's expression wilted sadly before a mask of happiness replaced it. But even though her expression change happened in a span of a few seconds, Kurama saw it. He looked away from her, almost shamed by the scenario presented to her. He wasn't doing anything wrong, and yet he felt like some filthy lowlife, which was strange. Kurama has had multiple lovers at once and never had he felt the way he did now. Never in his life did he feel like a two-timer.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but you hadn't eaten a thing since the night before last," Botan explained, focusing her gaze on Hiei while she handed Kurama and Maya their meals. "I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you," Kurama smiled, hoping to catch her attention. His expression fell when he realized how adamantly she didn't want to look at him or Maya. Rather then start something else, Kurama relented and leaned back in his seat.

"No problem," Botan beamed, staring at the fabric of the seat above Maya's head. "So, Hiei, how are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" Hiei huffed, crossing his arms before turning his suddenly grinning face to Kurama. "Though I am curious to see how you're going to get out of this mess."

Kurama caught the double entendre and did not appreciate what Hiei was implying. "Don't worry, I'll manage."

"You mean _we'll_ manage," Botan corrected, oblivious to the double meanings all the while making Hiei's grin grow. She ripped open the wrapping to her sandwich and sank her teeth into it viciously. While she ate, Botan swung her legs onto the seat next to her, her feet stopping before they could 'touch' Hiei. She kept her amethyst orbs glued to the window and the country side beyond, suddenly angry with all present. _What am I, useless? I'm helping too! Where does Kurama get off dismissing my aid like that? _

"Hi-chan," Botan said suddenly.

Hiei sputtered and turned to Botan, enraged and appalled by the pet name that was sent in his direction. But before he could make his anger known, a burst of white flame ignited over Botan's knees and an imp of a pixie emerged from it. He stared at the creature curiously, having never actually seen one before. The small creature turned to face him, and Hiei and Hiya were instantly locked in a stare down. Crimson met crimson and their inner flames clashed for a moment in time.

"I like him," both announced in unison.

"He's way better than the fox," Hiya continued, flitting over to Botan's face to place a kiss in her cheek. His words were met with a barely audible bark of displeasure from Kurama, but Hiya paid him no mind.

"Are Unmei and Kaen here," Botan inquired, leaving Hiya's comment against Kurama alone.

"Unmei is…recovering." The way Hiya said it made Botan blush and bat her pixie friend away from her head. Hiya just laughed at her reaction before gliding over to Botan's knee. Once he perched himself atop it, he continued; "Kaen is around here somewhere, most likely causing mischief. You know how she is." Both Hiya and Botan rolled their eyes at the truth of that statement.

"I swear, if she wasn't so cute," Botan sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll be here when you need us," Hiya promised.

"That's good. And your report?"

"A lot of the shikigami have managed to hold down the fort, but Reikai is starting to unravel. Spirits are becoming restless and some have even managed to escape from the lands of the dead. Fortunately you have some friends that are keeping the darker spirits at bay, but I don't know for how much longer they can manage. You've already felt the affects on the weather, right? Well that's not even the half of what's going on now. Mt. Fuji, and other volcanoes are starting to act up and it's only a matter of time before they start erupting." Hiya paused in his explanation to prepare himself for what he was about to say next.

"What? What is it," Botan pressed.

"Yuri escaped," Hiya frowned, flitting over to Botan's neck so he could wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"How," Botan demanded, clinging to the smaller body of the imp and rocking back and forth in her seat in an attempt to keep herself calm.

"No one knows. She hasn't made it back here to Ningenkai, but it's only a matter of time. Even with younger Toguro hot on her tail she has managed to elude capture. She's crafty, and her stability is deteriorating faster than anyone can predict."

"Why is he helping," Kurama questioned incredulously, shocked to hear Toguro's name.

"It was a deal that a large group of the more powerful shikigami made with them. For one day amongst the living, they must help return order to Reikai," Hiya answer.

"Who else has received such a generous offer?" The situation must truly be dire if they'd let him back amongst the living.

"Quite a few people, actually. We're desperate, you see, and better to risk their release than to let the spirits run amok while spirit world unravels."

"Who else, Hiya," Kurama hissed.

"Karasu…among others," Hiya answered finally.

"You're going to let him out?" Kurama shot up to his feet, and started to pace towards the isle of the train.

"Like I said, we're desperate. I recommend you put an end to this as fast as you can before more demons from your pasts are offered the same deal." Hiya vanished in a burst of white flame after that, leaving only one parting message for Kurama: "Don't let anything else bad happen to Botan, or else..."

* * *

They arrived in Kyoto several hours later. All were still stunned into silence by the news they received from Reikai, so none were willing to start up a conversation to disperse the gloom around them. Fortunately, the walk from the train station to their hotel was a short one with no stops along the way. But even so, Kurama was on edge and Botan was no better.

"I'll go check us in," Kurama announced as he held the door open for both Botan and Maya.

"Don't be long," Maya hollered after him, not wanting to be alone with Botan for any longer than she had to. Kurama just glanced over his shoulder and nodded before checking on Botan. She had claimed a seat in the lobby and had snapped open the map. Hiei's ghost hovered over her shoulder, unseen by the other humans with little to no spirit awareness. Kurama could see that they were deep in conversation, but he could not hear their words even with his acute senses. Hiei shot him a glance before moving closer to Botan than necessary.

Kurama quickly turned away from them and made his way to the front desk. He knew that Hiei was trying to get under his skin, but Kurama would not allow him to do so.

"It looks like we'll be doing another break in," Botan groaned, finding the location of Hiei's soul fragment with the said demon's help.

"This one should be easier though, the demon holding my other piece is a weakling in comparison to Kurama," Hiei assured.

"Oh, so I should hide," Botan concluded humorously.

"Or you could send him to another underworld," Hiei offered. "I hear limbo is exceptionally torturous this year."

"I'd rather not. I want to hold off my descent for as long as possible, thank you very much." Botan lifted her nose into the air snootily, in an attempt to be funny, but she got the opposite affect.

"Sorry," Hiei grunted. He had learned of Botan's descent when she told her story to Kurama and he felt truly guilty for what he had started within her*.

"It's not your fault; I made the conscious choice to use my demon traits when I healed Keiko." Botan placed her hand on Hiei's shoulder, letting it rest on the thickness of the hot and cold air that made up his current existence. "Besides, if not then I would be falling now. It was only a matter of time now that I'm no longer human."

Hiei nodded in acceptance of her words, grateful to be relieved of his partial guilt. "So a cat, huh?"

"Nya-Nyaa~! You couldn't tell?" Hiei just stared at her for a moment before he cracked a grin.

"Hey, do me a favor," Hiei requested.

"Sure, what?" Botan stared at Hiei impatiently, curious to know what it was that Hiei would ask of her and not Kurama.

"Stay mad at Kurama for as long as you can," _and win me my bet…_ Hiei grinned inwardly, thinking of how large the betting pool had become*.

"I'm not mad at him," Botan lied. "Where would you get that idea?" Instead of answering, Hiei misted back into the soul crystal Kurama held in his coat pocket and left Botan to ponder his odd niceness and even odder request. _Why would Hiei want me to be mad at Kurama? _Botan contemplated this question for several more minutes before Kurama came into her line of sight.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurama waited for a positive reply, but what he got was Botan's cold shoulder and even colder reception. Even though he had his hand held out to help her onto her feet, Botan brushed him away and stood on her own. She refused to even glance at his face, which was probably for the best since all that saw Kurama would see the look of a kicked puppy. He said nothing concerning Botan's behavior, he just took the lead and led her and Maya down the farthest hall to their shared hotel room. He could always ask her later when they were alone.

Botan continued on her way, lost within her own thoughts and oblivious to the affect she had on Kurama. _Why would Hiei want me to be angry with Kurama? Are they in a fight or something? Did Kurama do something that I don't know of yet? Did he and Maya do something while I was away? Speaking of…why were they so close together when I got back? _Botan didn't think Hiei cared enough about human mating rituals and rules, so that couldn't be it. But even then she wasn't completely mad at Kurama._ I mean…I am a little mad at him, but only because he keeps hopping back and forth between Maya and me. He's dating her, and yet he's treating me so…he's making me feel special. _Not wanting to return to that train of thought, Botan decided to come up with other reasons. _And then there was that comment on the train, as if he's the only one working to save the others._

The three walked, and skipped in Maya's case, to their room. It was a generic hotel room with two queen sized beds that hummed with the sound of the wall unit pumping the room full of cold air. The two beds were already made with multiple pillows, but not for long. Maya was quick to dump her bag onto the bed farthest from the door. She turned to look at Kurama expectantly, but frowned when he ignored her and placed his own bag onto the nearby chair.

"We should go and scope out the temple now since we'll be doing another break in," Botan explained before dumping her own bag onto the remaining bed. She then pulled her purse over her shoulder and left. _I still don't understand why Hiei wants me to be mad at Kurama._ Frustration quickened her heart as she came back to the same question. _Why, why, why? He didn't really do anything wrong…He's with Maya and if anyone should be mad at him it should be her. That night when he healed me was just that. But then…why was he so…loving?_ Botan growled in frustration and kicked the nearby wall. _Why is everything so confusing? _

"Botan, are you okay," Kurama demanded, coming out of the room in a hurry.

Botan looked up at him curiously, oblivious to her own actions. She looked down at her foot and was shocked to see the cracks and chips at the wall's paint. She refused to look deeper into the damage, fearing that she would find something she'd have to pay for. "Is something wrong?"

"…Why are you upset with me?" Kurama closed the door behind him in hopes to avoid having his words listened to by anyone other than Botan.

"I'm not upset," even though she said it, her words were harsh and biting. But she wasn't that upset with him, for he did nothing wrong. She was just upset. "I'm just tired and confused and I want for this nightmare to end."

Kurama didn't know what to say to that, sensing that she wasn't lying. But at the same time he knew that Botan wasn't telling him the complete truth. Either way, he was grateful she wasn't mad at him. Strange, there were times when he thought she was annoying, but now that she wasn't talking to him he found himself craving her happy voice. He moved closer in hopes to touch and nuzzle her, but she stepped away from him. It was like a knife through his heart to have her deny him.

"Why don't you get Maya, we'll go to the temple." Botan saw the flash of hurt in Kurama's and instantly felt regret for her actions. But Kurama was with Maya, and he shouldn't be behaving in such a way towards her, even if his intentions weren't romantic in any way. "I'll wait here."

"Very well." He took several calming breaths in hopes of preserving his mask of indifference, but what he got was a lungful of a…glorious surprise.

_That explains everything. _Her body was reacting like a human's, and because of this she was entering her cycle. She was experiencing the few days where her fertility, and her scent, were at its delicious peak. Now was the time where her chemistry was at war within her and her instincts screamed for her to take a mate and chase away all others. He should have seen it, smelt it, tasted it, when Botan started to become territorial and emotional some time yesterday. _PMS at its finest… I should probably get my own room…lest I surrender to her body's call. Hers…and mine._

* * *

"Kurama, look," Maya pointed, trying to lead Kurama towards the long tunnel born from the thousands of red torii*. But instead of following her, he struggled against her remarkable grip. He started to back away, looking akin to a scared and cornered animal.

"Are you alright," Botan question, placing herself between him and the Fushimi Inari Shrine.* Forgetting her own petty feelings, she wrapped her arms around Kurama's shoulders and pressed his face to her heart. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her and started to shake violently. His body convulsed around hers, dropping them both onto their knees. "Shhh, it's alright," She cooed.

"That power, Inari's power is still there," he groaned. "There's so much of it, forming a cage."

Botan listened to his words and ran her fingers through his hair. She should have known that coming to the main temple of Inari-Ookami would have an affect on him, but she did not expect for the effect to be so great. Her hands worked on auto pilot before Botan closed her eyes and immersed herself in the divine energy that pulsated within the holy grounds. She could hear the howls of the lesser kitsune darting around, their ghostly feet dancing on the wind. They were all going in one direction, through the main temple, but not into it.

"Where are you and the others being called," Botan murmured.

"Cage, we're being called to a cage." Kurama hold on Botan tightened. He was worried to discover his canines and claws lengthening. He felt a familiar tug at his ears, one that stretched and pulled them almost painfully atop his head. The energy within the temple seeped into his skin, filling him and forcing his true form out into the open. Try as he might, he couldn't fight it.

"Then that's where we're going," Botan pressed, pulling Kurama under the archways.

"I'll change if we go any farther," Kurama argued, eyes searching for any nearby humans.

"Then change," Botan commanded, all the while nuzzling into Kurama's neck and shoulder as she'd learned to do in the short time she worked with him. "Inari-sama's not going to hurt you, she's helping you."

"I hope you're right," Kurama murmured. He then surrendered to his change, this time feeling different in comparison to all the other times he'd changed. Within moments, the red bled from his hair and he felt his clothes constrict around his growing body before they shifted into his garb of white. His spine stretched and split into three, before they bristled with fur. Eventually, his violent shivering settled and his labored breath calmed. His ears twitched atop his head as Kurama scanned his surroundings through sound alone. "The demon has been trapped inside a cage made from Inari's remaining energy. The kitsune that make this there home have been directing it to hold our prey at bay."

"What should we do?" Botan felt a shiver trail down her spine when his breath and deep baritone voice caressed her ears.

"The cage that holds him is hidden beneath the temple in a shrine only for true kitsune, near their village…where the likes of me aren't welcome," Kurama explained before climbing onto his feet and pulling Botan up with him.

"Since when has that been an issue," Botan grinned, slightly unnerved to be so close to Kurama when he looked down at her so…intensely.

"We must go now, before any humans see me like this." Kurama grabbed both Botan and Maya and lifted them onto his back before he charged ahead at inhuman speeds. Randomly, he would make sudden jumps or sharp turns, randomly squeezing through the gaps between the torii to avoid human detection. Kurama later turned onto a side pathway before he worked his way outside of the trail. He stayed within the trees as he continued on his way, ignoring the increasing numbers of fox statues that seemed to follow his every move with angry leers.

"We're almost there," Botan announced, clinging to Kurama's back with all her might. "Slow down."

Kurama did just that, coming to a halt within a thick cluster of trees and bushes before lowering himself to the ground so his two passengers could dismount his back. He scanned the temple grounds, counting the amount of humans he could detect while the young women adjusted their appearances.

"Wow…" Maya breathed. "We barely took ten minutes to get here. It would've taken two hours for a normal person." She turned to face Kurama and frowned, angered by the direction his golden orbs faced. _Why does he always have to look at her? _"So what now?" _What does she have that I don't that turns him into to such a…a…a pervert! _Maya tried to school her features, but the way Kurama was looking at Botan, or more importantly her butt, was enough to drive her mad.

Maya watched him still, unnerved by his demon state and almost fearing it. There was an edge of wickedness within his aura; a wickedness that she could only see in this form. Maya was oblivious to it the first time she saw Kurama like this, or maybe she was just in shock. Regardless, the malice and darkness that was almost impossible to detect within his human aspect covered the demon in a thick shell. But with that being said, that very same darkness seemed to fade away the closer he got to Botan, replaced by a strange light that would radiate from Kurama's form to encompass the blue haired witch. Maya hated it. Maya hated the demon part of her Shuichii for that very reason. Whereas Shuichii's aura was self contained and hidden beneath his skin, Kurama's liked to wrap around people of importance to him.

_Why does the demon like Botan so much? _Maya pondered, creating a separation between the demon and the human aspects of Kurama within her own mind. _Why not me? Shuichii liked me…at least once he did, so that should account for something. I know he does care about me…but the demon cares about Botan more it seems. _Maya wanted to cry at this realization, wishing that the demon would go away and take Botan with him. That way she and her beloved Shuichii could start over and let their romance bloom. _I want Shuichii back…_

And in a 'poof' of smoke, her Shuichii was.*

"Now we find the entrance to the kitsune-only shrine," Botan answered. "Kurama, stay…here?"

The Kurama that stood before them now, was his human shape, and yet he wasn't. With Botan's trained eye she could see the shimmering of a powerful glamour that he'd placed around himself. Granted this Kurama was almost as tall as his demonic form and his eyes were still a deep shade of gold. No one would think to call him a demon though, even if Botan could vaguely see his tails peeking out from beneath his coat.

"I can only hold the transformation for so long, so we should hurry." Kurama took the lead in guiding his companions out of the foliage. Though seen by few, one of the temple's miko looked at them with barely concealed disdain.

"You'd think we'd done something indecent," Botan huffed when she noticed the look.

"She probably thinks we did," Kurama shot over his shoulder, looking back at Botan who walked with her arms crossed.

"But there are three of us," Botan grumbled. Botan froze when realization set in. "You don't mean she thinks that…?" At Kurama's roguish smirk, she knew her answer. "Kurama…you've never…?"

"I have, and then some," Kurama smirked. Quick as a flash, he ducked through one of the shoji doors, pulling Botan along with him. "It looks like we're going to have to skip the scoping period. Maya, keep yourself busy for a few hours and try not to look suspicious, then head back to the hotel," Kurama ordered before the two vanished into shadow.

"…Okay," Maya mumbled. _There he goes…with __**her**__ again. At this rate, I'll lose him to her for sure…_ What was so great about her anyway? Botan was a freak, more so than her. She was crippled and it was only a matter of time before she became a detriment to Shuichii and his mission. She wasn't that smart, so she couldn't provide Shuichii with any mental stimulation of any kind. _Maybe that's why he seems so interested in her. Not for who she is but for how she looks. She may be strange to look at with her blue hair and purple eyes…but she is pretty. _Maya sank down to the ground and turned to face the rest of the temple.

_But I'm pretty too…_ For some reason Maya wasn't so sure anymore. She had always heard people talk about how adorable she was and how sweet she was, but what did it matter if the one man she wanted to look at her was too busy looking at someone else? Maya never thought she'd be the one to spend any part of her life pining after some guy, but there she was; almost desperate to claim her Shuichii back from the wicked floozie that had him in her clutches. _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures…_

* * *

Kurama led Botan by the hand through the darkest of corridors, dropping his transformation as they went. The only times they stopped was when they ran the risk of encountering one of the shrine hands. Eventually, travel was becoming more and more risky when a large congregation of monks started making their way to one of the main rooms from multiple directions. In reaction to this, Kurama pulled Botan close before jumping high into the air. He knocked one of the panels that served as the ceiling over so he could pull both Botan and himself up.

"Ew," Botan gasped when her hands came into contact with dust and cobwebs, amongst other things that squirmed beneath her fingers.

"Don't look up," Kurama said once he replaced the panel. He then crawled over her until she was beneath him, trapped within his arms and legs.

Suddenly Botan was thankful for the darkness since she did not want Kurama to see the affect he had on her. But even though he couldn't see, Botan was sure that he could feel her body heating beneath his and the rapid increase of her beating heart. "I can't see anything," she admitted in hopes of distracting from her reaction.

"Just stay under me," Kurama suggested before he started their awkward crawl forwards. Occasionally he would shake his head, ridding his ears and hair of the spiders that he encountered. He stilled several moments later when Botan flinched, bringing his attention to the wooden beams they crawled on. "Are you alright?"

"Just a nail," Botan assured, healing the small puncture wound the metal point inflicted in her palm. "How much farther?"

"We should find ourselves over a secret room in a few yards; from there we make our way downwards." Kurama slipped his hands under Botan's to prevent any further injury even though he knew she didn't need it.

"This feels a little funny," Botan admitted. She tried to speed ahead to remove herself from beneath him, but Kurama was resolute in maintaining his placement. She sighed in defeat before she continued at Kurama's pace. Then, quick as a flash, Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist and slammed her rear against his lap when he stopped her. She struggled to keep her squeak as quiet as possible, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with his hair tickling her shoulders.

_Wait a second…that's not his hair. _Once she realized it was a spider on her shoulders, Botan began to squirm about wildly in an attempt to remove it without losing her balance and knocking both her and Kurama through the ceiling and onto the ground below. "Get it off. Get it off. Get it off," she chanted under her breath when she felt it travel closer to her neck.

Kurama groaned above her before he tightened his grip in an attempt to still her. With that same hand he reached up to her shoulder, finding the spider and crushing it between his fingers. He dusted it off of her and then rewrapped his arm around her waist. "Shh," Kurama whispered into her ear, easing a panel to the side and revealing an occupied room bellow. They watched the young miko who paced in front of a human sized fox statue.

In a 'poof' of smoke, the image of the miko vanished and was replaced by a smaller than average kitsune. Her perfectly groomed silver fur bristled with energy for a moment before she started to hum and pace. A panel behind the statue opened up a minute later and the vixen was gone into the darkness it presented.

"Go." Botan didn't need to be told twice. She grasped the ledge and gracefully rolled out of the hole in the ceiling. She was on her feet for only a moment before she fell backwards onto her rump. Pain shot up her ankles for a second, but it was long enough to drop her. She checked up above her to make sure Kurama hadn't noticed before she rolled to the side and stood up, focusing more of her reiki for walking, even as it resulted in a brief dizzy spell.

Kurama shook off the spiders that crawled onto his back and shoulders as he approached the still open doorway. He would have to duck his head, but it was tall enough for Botan to walk normally. He waved her over and waited till she entered before he took his place behind her and walled into the black hallway.

"How do you see in here," Botan whimpered after she stubbed her toe.

"I don't. Only those who serve under Inari are able to see their way through this twisted maze," Kurama explained. He reached out one hand to grasp hers and decided to take the lead since his sight was slightly better than hers. While all she could see was a black abyss, he could at least see shapes and shadows that formed objects and obstacles.

"Oh," Botan gasped suddenly. "I completely forgot I had this." Kurama turned to her curiously when she pulled away from him and started to rummage through her tiny back pack. From it, she pulled a palm sized flashlight that hung from her keychain. She clicked it on and from it a beam of light pierced through the darkness and revealed a pit not even five steps away from them.

Kurama just looked at her, his brow twitching. Never would he question her higher than most intelligence, but there were times when he wondered where her mind went to create her moments of…air-headedness. If she weren't so adorable and useful to him, he would have left her with Maya. _No, that's a lie. I would have kept her with me just the same._ Kurama accepted the flashlight and started to mumble under his breath, taking Botan's hand and taking the lead again.

Botan sighed, angered and embarrassed by her ditziness. _I'm getting in the way again…_ Botan stumbled into Kurama's back when he stopped so suddenly. "Is something wrong?" She peeked around his form and looked in the direction the light was pointing. In front of them stood three large caves that could only be described as mouths with dangerous teeth hanging overhead.

Kurama barked a colorful expletive, approaching each entryway and taking deep whiffs in hopes of finding the correct one. All he smelt were other dogs, but there was one vixen his nose could pick up. She was entering her heat prematurely and the scent was like a siren's song in his lungs. _There should be more than just one, _Kurama hypothesized, walking backwards before turning to grab his Botan. _That vixen must be the guide that only kitsune can follow…_

"Did you figure out which one it was?" Botan stood from the ground on which she sat and dusted her jeans before meeting Kurama half way.

"I think so, but I have a feeling this is not going to be as easy as we hope," Kurama nodded.

Botan made a sound of complaint before she laced her fingers with Kurama's and followed his lead through the right most cave mouth. "When this is done, I'm putting in for a vacation."

"Put me in for one too," Kurama agreed.

It took several many twists and turns, with enough pitfalls to up the danger scale, before the exit came into view. Beyond it, Kurama and Botan found themselves inside a strange village with as many burrows as there were actual huts and other forms of human styled housings. There was only one main road, with two side roads that radiated from either side of it. The side roads led into beaten paths inside forests while the main road cut through the makeshift village and stopped at the stairway leading to a simple temple. Above it, a giant crystal floated with chains linked to its smooth glassy surface and vanishing in its ascent to the sky.

"Youko!" something howled angrily, his voice echoed by many others.

Kurama grabbed Botan and leapt to the side in time to dodge a shower of foxfire. He didn't stop moving until he was on top of the nearest house's roof, where he saw the faces of his attackers. There were five in total, in various stages between humanoid and fox. All were armed with weapons of tempered steel and had ropes made of vines wrapped round their bodies.

"Kill the Youko! Kill the traitor!" Words of rage and bloodlust filled the air as more kitsune in various shapes and sizes charged Kurama.

Grabbing Botan again, he leaped onto another home in time to avoid the cave in caused by the joint attack. He made a move to draw his favored rose whip, but Botan had another idea altogether. She squirmed in his hold and snapped the rose before he could change its shape. Finally, she managed to wiggle out of Kurama's hold and dropped to the ground.

"I am a servant of Inari-Ookami," she announced loudly. "I've come at his request to vanquish the demon among you, one of the demons responsible for his imprisonment."

"Where is your prove? Show us your mark," a vixen hissed, her two tails bristling with anger. Her long thigh length braid, and her fur, once a fiery red had started to fade in color and was streaked with silver. Her eyes were an angry jade that darkened into a deep shade of emerald around the edges. She wore little in the form of clothing for the sake of mobility and comfort. Remarkably short jean shorts, that may have been pants in the beginning, were the only things she wore on her legs and a white T-shirt with the sleeves torn off guarded her torso from view.

Botan unbuttoned the top of her shirt and exposed her chest where a celestial light began to glow. She then waited patiently, standing her ground when the vixen inspected both the mark of light and Botan herself. "It's real," Botan found herself saying when she noticed the increasingly angered expression form on the two tailed vixen's face.

"So it is…but what of him?" The vixen turned her pike in Kurama's direction. She leered at him, ready to strike at the slightest movement.

"Kurama has also been sent." Whispers broke out amongst the increasing crowd at the sound of his name.

"That's Kurama? _**The**_ Kurama?" She dropped her pike and fell to her knees, bearing the back of her neck in submission. "Forgive us, we did not know." At her lead, all the others that attacked did the same.

"What is the meaning of this," Kurama demanded, dropping from the rooftop and approaching Botan's side.

At his advance, the vixen rolled onto her back and clamped her eyes shut. When nothing came, she peeked through one eye to see that Kurama's attentions were solely on Inari-sama's priestess. She watched from below how Kurama refastened the buttons of Botan's shirt with such tenderness, his fingers grazing over her flesh in a gentle caress. With both eyes, the vixen trailed her gaze along his body, feeling hunger rise within her at his perfection. _He would make a perfect mate for me_ she thought when her emerald orbs landed on his three tails.

"I am Ryoko," The vixen began in introduction, hoping to acquire the youko's attentions onto herself. "Your name is known amongst all the kitsune," she breathed huskily, finally answering Kurama's question. "You are the legendary Youko that had returned to his divinity."

"I am merely a demon under Koenma's employ," Kurama snorted darkly. "I have not returned to anything…Get up. All of you."

"Kurama?" Botan turned to face her companion with some worry, hearing the upset in his voice. She reached up and touched the hair just before the base of his ear, not sure if he wanted her to comfort him. Turned out he did. He canted his head forward so she could rub the appendage, but only for a moment. "We should hurry."

"Yes, lets. I don't want to be here longer than I have to." Kurama ignored all but Botan as he continued his trek to the temple, angered that they would assume such a thing about him. _Return to Inari… Never! I refuse to be his slave again. Never again._

"Kurama," Botan called when he suddenly broke into a run. "Wait up!" Seeing the futility in running after him, Botan summoned her oar and mounted it in hopes of catching up to him.

He stopped at the temple, turning his angry face heavenwards so he could take in the sight of Inari's imprisoned form. In that moment, Inari was in her female aspect. Her long black hair fell from her white scalp, fading from black, to red, and eventually became silver where it pooled on the crystal beneath her. Wrapped around her in layers of woven starlight and sunlight was an elaborate kimono with foxes in play painted onto them. In one hand, she held her wish granting jewel, and in the other, a key. Tangled in her hair were her favorite tools, her sickle, her sword, and her whip.

"Welcome home," she mouthed down at him with a secretive smile. The smile only grew when he flashed her his teeth. She turned her attention away from him in favor of filling her vision with Botan's image.

"Inari-sama," Botan greeted, repositioning herself on her oar so she could bow. She floated higher so that she was just below eyelevel with the powerful deity. "Are you alright?"

Inari simply nodded before looking down at Kurama through the corner of her eye. The secretive smile returned when she saw how agitated Kurama had become. It was clear to see that he did not like Botan conversing with his patron deity, but Inari did not care. Kurama deserved to suffer for abandoning her and the worst of it was just beginning, all because of this slip of a girl. Inari would have laughed, but what was the point of no one could hear her. Instead, Inari's smile grew.

Gentleness entered her gaze when Inari returned her attention to Botan, one of her first priestesses and the one shikigami she had claimed. She missed Botan's light, but Inari knew she made the right choice when she gave Botan away to King Yama and his son. Reaching out through the crystal and ignoring the burns and cuts inflicted on her physical form, she gave Botan's head a loving pat. In doing so, Inari's eyes turned sorrowful.

Botan didn't have time to question her expression when her body convulsed and dropped from her oar. She landed in Kurama's arms, but she didn't have the piece of mind to thank him. Her body began to seize and shake as her blood began to boil. Botan whimpered pathetically, trying as she might to control herself and fight the increasing pain.

"What did you do to her," Kurama barked angrily, clutching Botan tighter to himself as he glared angrily at the trapped deity.

"Trust me," her voice whispered, carrying on the wind and into his ears. "Protect her, for she is _**your**_ only hope." The crystal that imprisoned Inari grew dull and became completely opaque and with the loss of her image Botan stilled and relaxed.

"Were she not a god…" Kurama didn't finish his statement; instead he nuzzled Botan's face and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Don't be mad at her," Botan croaked. "She just gave me a present is all."

Kurama didn't care what Inari had given Botan. All he cared about was the fact that the god had hurt her. That was enough to give rise to his ire. He tossed the floating prison one last wicked glare before he stood and carried Botan away from the main shrine. He could smell the stink of the trapped demon not to far off, but the creature was going to have to wait. "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine," Botan reassured. "My soul and this body are becoming one; she just had to speed up the process in order to give me this." In her hand, Inari's sickle took shape. At first glance it was a simple tool with nothing special to garner a second glance. But it was in that second glance engraving in the strange metal could be seen in a language older than either Botan or Kurama. From its handle was a long chain that slithered around Botan's other wrist and arm.

"Does she expect you to fight?" Kurama didn't like the idea at all. Fighting meant getting hurt or worse, and that was the last thing he wanted to ever happen to Botan.

"Looks like," Botan smiled at the gift and traced her finger along its blunt edge. With this gift she could actually prove useful…now all she needed was to learn how to use it. She turned to Kurama expectantly, knowing without even saying a word that Kurama would know what she wanted.

"We have work to do, and then we can get out of this abominable place." Kurama knew what Botan wanted, but he simply did not want to teach her anything that would lead her into dangerous situations. Call him protective. Call him in denial. Call him whatever name, but he simply wanted to keep Botan as far away from actual combat as possible.

Seeing the refusal in his eyes, Botan struggled to remove herself from his hold. _Does he not want me to know how to fight? To be useful? With this I can help. I won't be a bother anymore. Well fine, I'll just figure it out on my own. _With a firm hold on her chain and sickle, Botan took the lead and left Kurama to follow.

Vaguely, Kurama heard Inari's laughter behind him. His fur bristled and a deep hissing sound escaped his throat when he looked back. Though he couldn't see her, Kurama knew Inari was grinning like a fool at his expense. _What's so funny? _Kurama refused to think anymore on the matter before he ran ahead to rejoin Botan. Every time he managed to match his stride with hers, Botan would speed up to keep him behind her with this angry look in her eyes. _There's no winning, is there?_

"There it is," Botan pointed, directing her comment at the energy cage that surrounded a shed. At each corner sat a silver fox with red yodarekake* wrapped securely around their necks. From their mouths hung sheaves of rice that glowed with Inari-Ookami's energy. There were several more around them, but most were dead and devoid of the sacred energy. Within the cage sat four more kitsune, but instead of sitting they paced around the shed and snapped at the youki that seeped out, chasing it back in.

"Release it," Kurama commanded, drawing another rose and summoning his whip. He had placed himself between Botan and the shed, but she had moved to his side and took an offensive position. "Stand back, Botan."

"You don't order me around, Kurama," Botan snapped. Working on instinct alone she began to swing the weighted end of the chain, all the while chanting in an old dialect of japanese.

"You'll just get hurt again," Kurama argued with true concern in his heart, barely keeping track of the retreating foxes.

"I'm always getting hurt. This'll be nothing new." A burst of white flame ignited near Botan's shoulder, followed by a large bubble and a flower bud. From the flame came Hiya and from the popping bubble and the tornado of flower petals came two more pixies that Kurama had yet to meet.

"We're here," the lone female among them announced. Her hazel eyes were bright with child like exuberance and her caramel skin seemed to glow with warmth. Her short silver hair was tied up in pigtails, changing its tint in accordance to the lighting. Around her frame was a ridiculously short pink yukata that was lined with gold trim. The gold extended along the bottom edges of her robe, forming leaves and flowers. Black spandex shorts preserved her modesty and a thick brown cincher took the place of an obi. From the back of the brown leather, green fabric laced it together before the long tails attached themselves to the thick bangles around her wrists. From there, they hung low with bells weighing down the ends. Her feet were bare and she wore earrings that matched Hiya's, except hers were jade in color. She flitted from gossamer wings that caught the light in a dazzling display of rosy light.

"Sorry to keep you," the remaining unknown answered. He was pale in comparison to the darker skinned female and the sun kissed complexion to Hiya and around his head was a halo of blue hair. His eyes were emerald in color, but there was a ring of silver around them. He was the most dressed out of his companions, with a white zip up shirt and baggy black pants. Over his pants was metal armor and, like with the others, his feet were bare. Sapphire teardrops hung from his ears and a ruby tear hung from around his neck. Along his neck and vanishing under his color, were multiple bruises that looked suspiciously like love marks or hickies. His wings were similar to the dragon like wings of Hiya, but the blue haired pixie's wings were a pearlescent shade of white.

"We know what to do," Hiya declared before the three of them began to glow and merge together into an orb of light. The orb then descended onto the kusarigama,* engulfing it in the orbs radiance. The weapon shifted in shape after that, becoming a scythe composed of precious medals and stones.

"What are you doing?" Kurama questioned darkly.

"Just watch," Botan barked, twirling the blade expertly before mounting the scythe like her oar and flying over to bulging shed. She then dropped onto it and brought the sickle of the blade downwards, embedding the blade within the wood and the creature within it.

"Botan," Kurama cried, charging ahead towards the crumbling structure in time to see the giant spider burst from its confines, screaming in agony due to the blade imbedded into its abdomen. A purple ooze began to bubble up and sizzle from the open wound, burning away at the fabric of Botan's shoes and jeans. She didn't react to it though, hooking the blade deeper into its body and climbing the snath* and grip.*

"The soul fragment's in his stomach," she hollered, trying to maintain her balance as she gouged at the spider's back. _Okay, maybe trying to prove I'm not useless wasn't the smartest of my ideas_ Botan whimpered. She tightened her grip and jerked herself and the snatch to the side, bringing the tip of the blade out and slicing it out the rest of the way.

"Don't touch the ooze," Kurama howled, cutting through two of the growing spider's eight legs before leaping onto the creatures back. Avoiding the bubbling acidic goop, Kurama rejoined Botan and secured an arm around her waist while whipping at the spider's eyes.

"That's the plan," she grunted. "I've never used my scythe on anything alive before," she voiced, happier than she was willing to admit to have Kurama wrap his arms around her again, even if it was to keep her steady.

"Where's the soul fragment?"

"You see where I stabbed it? It's there." Botan pulled the scythe, holding the ring* as the snath glowed and broke apart into an energy chain. She swung the weighted end in a circle over both hers and Kurama's head, the weight forming a stinger that was not that unlike one found on a scorpion. Even though she wasn't completely sure what she was doing, she went with her gut and released. It wrapped around a branch of a nearby tree and Botan used it to swing off of the creature. Her dismount wasn't the least bit graceful, and Botan feared that the landing ripped her pants even further.

Summoning another plant, Kurama forced the growing bulb into the wound. The affect was instantaneous. The two acids mixed within the spider, one from Kurama's plant, and the other from the demon itself. It ate away at the insides until the abdomen began to sink in on itself. Black flames then erupted from within the arachnid, forcing Kurama off and next to Botan.

"Leave it to Hiei to steal my thunder," Kurama exhaled, placing his hands on his hips as he watched the demon roast. A miniature dragon darted in and out of the demons body until nothing but ash and Hiei's soul fragment was left.

"_I just needed a wake up call,"_Hiei's voice chuckled. "That demon was merely used for safe storage. I'd been sapping its power from the get go and that part of me must have fallen asleep." Hiei floated into existence a little ways in front of the two.

"So we were useless," Botan concluded with a huff.

"Pretty much," Hiei smirked.

"That doesn't explain why it was here," Kurama added.

"…I don't know, but I have a feeling your god had something to do with it." Kurama could have laughed at Hiei's words.

It made so much sense. The ease at which this mission progressed; the regrowth of one of his tails; the location of the demon, conveniently trapped; Botan's "gift," the entire thing was orchestrated by the so-called "imprisoned" god. Kurama turned to face Inari's prison with a wicked glare. Were he anyone else, he would be grateful, but Kurama knew otherwise. The gods don't meddle in the affairs of mortals unless there was a selfish motive behind it, regardless of what was happening. Inari was up to something, but if it was linked to their current calamity, Kurama did not know.

_So what is it? What are you plotting?_

* * *

"Why did we have to go the long way around," Botan yawned, dragging against the hotel wall in hopes of remaining upright. There wasn't a muscle in her body that wasn't screaming in the sore, tense pain that could only be born from the strenuous use of her muscles. _Physical bodies are __**so**__ overrated._

"I thought you would appreciate a way without spiders," Kurama teased, fighting a yawn of his own.

"Bite me," Botan spat half heartedly. _CRAMP! Cramp, cramp, crampcrampcrampcramp….. _Botan laid a hand on her lower abdomen and again cursed her physical body. It had been several thousand years since she was subject to a menstrual cycle and now she had to suffer for it. _I thought I was infertile…_ Botan wanted to cry at her rotten luck.

"You've been spending too much time with Yusuke," Kurama chided. He pulled the card key from his pocket and swiped it through the mechanical lock that secured the door of their shared room.

"Just let me in," she whined. "I'm so tired and hurt I can't even walk straight."

"As you wish," Kurama chuckled, opening the door and reaching out to pull Botan under his arm. She sagged against him tiredly with lead for feet and iron for arms. "You get used to if after a while," Kurama promised.

"Where's the fast forward button?" Botan lifted her head in hopes of seeing her glorious bed that promised a night of blissful sleep.

But what she saw was the strangely perky Maya in a sheer short purple negligee with matching boy shorts. She was checking her reflection in the mirror and fluffing her hair in a fetching manner. Her eyes were heavily coaled and her cheeks were pinched into a rosy glow. She turned to the side, checking to see how her new ensemble looked from the back.

"I take it she's sleeping with you," Botan said to Kurama teasingly, but there was a hint of jealousy in her words. What she wouldn't give to be able to wear something like that without glamour. What she wouldn't give to have Kurama stare at her with lust and adoration instead of concern, like he was now in Maya's direction. _Maybe I should get my own room…_

Maya turned to face both Kurama and Botan suddenly with a fiery blush on her face. She had not expected them to be back so soon, especially since the last mission took the entire night. She stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming big rig before she snatched a satin mauve robe and wrapped it tightly around herself.

"I'll call for a cot," Kurama decided once he looked his fill, thoughts of how delicious the nightgown would look over black satin sheets and with a halo of blue hair.

* * *

*1 – Hiei's soul crystals were present during Botan's story, so he heard everything that was said.

*2 – more on the bet later, and it's a funny one

*3 – Red torri are those red archway things that look like ( TT ) that you see all over the place at temple entrances

*4 – The Fushimi Inari Shrine is an ancient Shinto shrine dedicated to Inari, and features a remarkable path through thousands of red torii. It's the main shrine dedicated to Inari and serves as the headquarters to all the other 40,000 shrines.

*5 – Kurama's a fox demon, and is also described as a shape shifter. You just never get to see it in the anime, but that trait makes an appearance here!

*6 – yodarekake are the red votive bibs that the kitsune (and other) statues wear.

*7 – if you didn't get the context clue, kusarigama is japanese for the chain and sickle.

*8 – snath is the pole of a scythe and the grip is the handle that sticks out the side of the snath. The ring is where the blade meets the wood.

*can you guess who the pixies are based off of yet? Here's a hint, Star Ocean.

* * *

Author's Note: I am DONE with this chapter! If there are any complaints with it then you can let me know, but don't expect me to fix it until my next scheduled "go back and edit weeks." So yeah, the chapter sucks, but it serves multiple purposes, primarily for the set up to the Kurama's past and the second half of my fic. Please review, I live off of them!


	9. Chapter 8: Kurama's Runaway Train

Author's Note: Hi, sorry about missing last week's update. I had an essay to write that took precidence over my fanfic, sorry. Anywho, I have a line art done in honor of chapter 6's cameo appearance. Just look for me on DeviantArt. I go under Animeiija. Here's a link, just get rid of the spaces and replace the 'dot' with a (.). http:/animeiija dot deviantart dot com /#/ d3327qr

Anywho, I'm having a contest of sorts. You see, I want fanart. Lots of it. And for this contest, I want for you to draw me pictures of Botan in princess dresses. Each dress will be based off of each of the tantei (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama) and one other person since I need five. Whichever dress I like the most will have their design featured in my story, so please send me all your pictures. You don't even have to be an amazing artist, just as long as I can tell what you drew. Send them quick since the chapters I'll need them for are coming up soon. ;-p

R&R!

* * *

Her lips were as soft and sweet as he had imagined, and Kurama couldn't get enough. Her body, so pliant and supple, was flush against his. Her arms, powerful and graceful, were looped around his neck and shoulders. Her hands, small and dainty, were woven into his mane of silver. Her legs, so long and smooth, were wrapped around his hips to pull him closer. But it wasn't enough. Kurama wanted, no, needed more. With their lips still locked in a passionate dance for dominance, Kurama needed more. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer, crushing her breasts against the solid wall of his chest.

Botan moaned her delight wantonly, unsealing her lips from Kurama's to catch her breath and to allow his lips to latch onto her throat. Without her realizing, her hips ground against Kurama's lap, desperate for more friction. Heat coiled within her belly and she felt an increasing dampness between her legs. The more she moved her hips, the tighter the coil became, and with each motion against the hardness on Kurama's lap shots of pleasure spiked within her.

Kurama groaned his approval, laying Botan onto her back so he could explore her further.

* * *

Kurama bit his lip as a silent moan escaped them. He shifted along the cot onto his back, his breath becoming rapid and shallow. His lips parted in order to taste the scent in the room that was driving him wild with need, and he turned his head to face the cause's location. Slowly, Kurama's left hand slipped under the blanket, ghosting over his bare chest and abdomen.

* * *

No matter how close he got to her, it wasn't enough. He couldn't control himself, she was quickly becoming his world and he could do nothing to stop it. The delicious sounds of pleasure that escaped her kiss-swollen lips filled his ears, drowning out all others as he worked to increase their volume. The way she would catch her bottom lip between her teeth made him blind to his surroundings. The sultry, heady scent of paradise and her arousal filled his lungs, warming Kurama's body and throwing his thoughts into a tailspin. Everything about Botan dominated him and his senses so completely and he would do absolutely nothing to stop it.

Kurama trailed his lips down Botan's cheek, chin, and neck, spending extra time along her pulse points as he did so. Then he found her heart, beating rapidly against her chest that Kurama feared it would burst from her ribcage. He laid his lips against her breast, kissing wherever he felt the heartbeat the strongest.

"Ku-chan…" Botan gasped, arching her back in hopes of acquiring more of his heated kisses.

Kurama was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Grasping his own hardening length, Kurama began to stroke himself in hopes of simulating the pleasurable feeling his dream tortured him with. Each sound the phantom image created prompted Kurama to stroke himself faster and harder, desperate to put an end to the torment such sounds inflicted on him. His breath deepened and his pulse quickened, but it wasn't enough. Kurama was far from his peak and the build up was tantalizingly slow. Sharp incisors pierced through his lips as Kurama bit at them to keep silent. His eyes were clenched shut, struggling valiantly to stay asleep, if only in part, and see the fantasy through to the end. Cool hands stroked at his chest, adding to Kurama's pleasure as he stroked his own growing erection with increasing speed.

Kurama awoke with a start, dropping both him and his mysterious bedmate onto the ground. Skipping the state of grogginess, Kurama glowered at Maya, completely scandalized by the fact that she had snuck into his bed while he was pleasing himself. Anger filled him soon after, blocking all other emotions from taking hold, like embarrassment and the unlikely probability of shame.* It wasn't so much that she most likely caught him in the act, but the fact that she would have the audacity try and join him without his permission that truly set him off.

"What's going on," Botan shouted tiredly in shock, turning on the lamp to see what all the commotion was about. Blinking away the black spots that danced in front of her eyes, Botan looked to Kurama and Maya in hopes of getting her answers.

Kurama sat on the floor, completely bare from the waist up. Tangled around his legs were Kurama's sheets, hiding his black pajama pants, and other things from view. Not that far from him, and also tangled in the same heap of fabric was Maya. She hadn't changed from her negligee and it had ridden up almost obscenely to display most of her torso. Both sported angry flushes across their cheeks and their eyes were glued onto one another. The cot was lying on its side, flush against Maya's back and pushing the mattress of her bed a bit askew.

"How could you," Botan hissed, unable to see Kurama's look of anger. "Couldn't you two wait until we got home, or, heavens forbid, I left the room?"

"What? Botan, you don't honestly think that I would…" Kurama was shocked into silence when he saw the look of absolute rage enter Botan's eyes. "It's not what it looks like, I swear," Kurama pressed, trying to detangle himself from the blanket so he could turn and face her.

"Oh," Botan growled darkly, sitting up from the bed and scooting away from Kurama. "Is that so? Somehow I'm unable to believe that." Botan directed her eyes downwards for a brief moment before locking her eyes onto Kurama's again in challenge.

It took a brief moment in time for Kurama to know what she was referring to, but when he did the blush returned to his cheeks. "It's not what it looks like," Kurama repeated adamantly.

"Save your lies for someone else," Botan barked before she climbed out of bed completely before storming out of the room. The moment the door was closed was the moment she fell to her knees in pain. But the pain she felt wasn't born from a physical wound, which she could ignore. The pain she felt was born from the fact that Kurama would pay her so little mind, forgetting about her so completely for the sake of Maya. It wasn't fair and it hurt so much that Botan feared that her heart would bleed. Unbeknownst to her, tears began to fall from her eyes, soaking into the fabric of her powder blue pajama pants.

Rising to her feet, Botan ignored the pain of her ankles and continued down the hall. She did not want for Kurama to see her as she was. She turned the corner just as Kurama exited the room; oblivious to the fact that Kurama was hot on her heels.

Kurama barked a fowl expletive before turning back to the hotel room. "I'll deal with you when I get back," Kurama informed darkly before sealing the door shut and following Botan's scent.

He followed the scent of death and Eden out to the hotel's fenced pool. She was sitting along the water's edge, her feet braced against the step under the pool's cool blue surface, not caring if the edges of her pants became soaked with the frigid waters. She had her arms looped around her knees and she was rocking back and forth in time with a melody only she could hear. On occasion she would reach up and push some of her hair out of her eyes, only to have it fall back in place.

"Go away, Kurama," Botan commanded solemnly, stilling her motions to peek at him through her thick lashes.

"Not until you hear me out," Kurama countered, approaching Botan and claiming spot next to her. He chose not to get to close, maintaining a meter long gap between them. He didn't dip his feet into the waters either, content with being dry. A tepid wind blue by and neither spoke, nor did they break eye contact.

"I'm waiting," Botan huffed, bracing her hands behind her and allowing her legs to sink deeper into the water. She turned away from Kurama then, not wanting to be drawn in by his pleading emeralds.

"She came into my bed while I was sleeping," Kurama explained slowly.

"Ah, I find it hard to believe that she was able to sneak into your bed and…play with you long enough to get such a reaction while you were asleep." Botan's words were laced with venom and sarcasm in a way that was so uncharacteristic of the sweet and loving Botan.

Kurama stared at her in shock, unsure how to handle this side of Botan. Were such a dark tone to come from someone else, Kurama would know how to handle it. But with Botan, Kurama was ill prepared for such a shift in her personality. "The moment she touched me was the moment I woke up…" Kurama said in his defense, hoping that Botan wouldn't press the issue farther. Even for someone as old as he, who'd partaken in many things in life, the entire situation was more than a little embarrassing.

Botan turned to face him and sighed. Even if he were lying, Botan knew she would believe him regardless. But even though she bought it, Botan was still hurt by the event. "I believe you," she sighed, looking away and focusing on her half submerged knees.

Kurama decided to risk it then, maneuvering himself to her side so he could drape an arm around her shoulders. She didn't refuse him, but she didn't lean into his hold either. Either way, Kurama didn't mind. As long as she forgave him he was fine. Her body was tense from what he could tell, and Botan was fighting the shivers born from her wet legs. Water was seeping up through the fabric of Botan's pants and had already reached her thighs.

Botan didn't want to admit it, but she really wanted to surrender herself to Kurama's touch. It was everything she wanted and needed at that very moment, but such a gift came with strings attached and those strings were bound to Maya's fingers. _Why did she have to be included in all of this anyway?_ Botan thought enviously. But even if Maya wasn't there, Botan would still be barely Kurama's friend and she would still be his girlfriend.

Kurama decided that it was time to head back inside when Botan sneezed and sagged against him tiredly. It had been a really long day for her and she was still exhausted, that much was clear. Looping one of his arms under her knees, not caring if he got wet, Kurama lifted Botan into his arms and carried her back to the hotel room. As he moved, Botan's eyes began to drift shut, and as sleep began to claim her, she began to cuddle against him. _When we get back home, I'll make this up to her, _Kurama promised to himself.

When he got into the room, Maya had already climbed into her own bed. Though she was still awake, she made no move to communicate with Kurama which suited him just fine. With one final glare in her direction, Kurama sat Botan down on the empty mattress and removed her soaked pajama bottoms. Botan moved on autopilot to accommodate Kurama's actions, barely even conscious to do much else.

"G'night, Ku-chan," Botan slurred as she laid down onto her side, unaware of her words.

A flash of red, white and green flared before Kurama's eyes for an instant and along with it came the earthy scent of the forest mixed with the mouthwatering aroma of fruit, honey, and flowers. The image may have been a blur, but the scent was crisp and unhindered, as if he had been transported to another place and time for a single moment. But as fast as it came the scent vanished. Even though he knew the attempt was futile, Kurama took several deep breaths in hopes of catching the ghost scent again. But all he got in return for his actions was Botan's scent of paradise. It was so similar, but the smell of death, and… something else, that always lingered about her kept him from finding the appropriate link.

Kurama placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart, unsure to its abnormal reaction. Even though he was human in form, Kurama was demon through and through and it was only through conscious effort on his part that resulted in a "regular" heartbeat. But this is twice now that his heart sped up on its own accord, and Kurama suspected that it had something to do with Botan. What was it about her that made him react in such a way? Could the reason be because of his quickly approaching mating time*? _With the constant changes in the weather, it is possible that I'm just reacting to it early…? _For some reason, though extremely probable, that conclusion just didn't seem right.

He didn't realize it, but sometime while he was lost in thought Kurama had spooned himself behind Botan to still her constant shivering. Using his own back to shield her from the blowing AC, Kurama draped his arm around Botan's waist and secured the thin comforter around her. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

As with all other times, Kurama was the first to wake that following morning. Not that he minded. He doubted having his two companions waking up to him in Botan's bed would blow over well. Without removing himself from beneath the covers, Kurama reached over to the wall unit and adjusted the dial to pump out warmer air. Only then did he get up from behind Botan so he could shower and prepare himself for the long ride home. He collecting his clothing from his bag and pulling one of the complimentary soaps from the sink. Kurama then locked himself into the bathroom in hopes of a long, stress free shower.

Unfortunately, his hopes were shattered after only five minutes under the glorious spray of steaming hot water. Maya was knocking at the door, no doubt in hopes to "apologize" for her actions last night. The thought of ignoring her bounced around within his cranium for several long moments before Maya's incessant knocks became too much for his early morning lack of patience to take. Though he was loath to do it, Kurama turned off the water and ended his begrudgingly short shower. He stepped out of the tub and began to dry himself, working through his thoughts as he did so in order to prevent any more drama from crashing into his face.

Once partially dressed with a towel hanging from his bare shoulders, Kurama undid the lock and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Kurama worked the towel through his hair furiously in hopes of acquiring some sense of control over his situation, if only through appearance alone. But, as with all things that composed his life for the past few days, his unruly locks of red were being defiant.

Maya stared at Kurama hungrily, lost within her own desires when her eyes met Kurama's exposed chest. As if pulled by invisible hands, her eyes traveled downwards over his firm pectorals, down his defined abdomen until they found the thin trail of red and silver that trailed happily from his navel before vanishing into still-unbuttoned jeans. She didn't realize it, but Maya licked her lips before forcing her eyes back up to Kurama's face. It was a struggle for her; since all she really wanted to do that morning was yank his pants down and enjoy the sight they hid from her.

"You needed something?" Kurama had not intended for his tone to be snippy, but after the night Maya created for him and the morning plans she had shot down, Maya was on thin ice as it was. He gave up on his hair completely, removing his hands from the towel and bracing them against his hips. Instantly her eyes dropped back to Kurama's abdomen and the trail that vanished into his pants. _And people say men are bad…_ "Maya, did you have something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Oh!" Maya gasped, ashamed that she had allowed herself to gawk so openly. "I…I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I should not have done that and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused between you and Botan."

_Liar, _Kurama thought. He could tell by Maya's almost smug tone that she was happy for the tension she had caused. _What happened to that sweet and innocent girl from a few years ago? Surely she must still be in there somewhere. _Kurama could not understand human females for the life of him. With demons, the females were blunt and to the point as far as interest in potential mates went. If they wanted you, you knew it. If there was competition, the two would fight, usually to the death, and be done with it. But with human women, it wasn't so easy.

Half the girls, and some boys and men as well, that wanted him wanted his body, his mind, and the high likelihood of financial stability that Kurama was bound to acquire. They would do anything in their power to appeal to him, be it through their appearance, their intellect, or the riches they possessed. The cattiness that ensued was usually a result born from the fact that one or more of the competition was prettier, smarter, or richer by comparison. Thus the various sabotages and plots were created to make themselves look more appealing to him were made. Maya fell into this group, and even though she was once one of the tamer and sweeter of Kurama's pursuers, her poison tipped claws were coming out.

The other half of Kurama's admirers only wanted him because he would make the perfect trophy. Very few people would give up the chance to lay claim to someone so many want, and that almost made this group worse. They lied, cheated, and scammed more than the first group, usually, and they tended to be far nastier when they gloated.

Was there a time when Kurama enjoyed the attentions of his classmates, when he enjoyed pitting them against each other to see what chaos would be created? Part of him wanted to say no, but there was a time when he thought it was funny. _What was I thinking? I've only got one to deal with and even that's too much for me to handle. I should swear of human females all together…_ But then there was Botan. She was currently human, if only in form. What group did she fall under?

Kurama glanced over his shoulder to check on the still slumbering Botan. Occasionally she would shiver, and she looked only slightly pale in comparison to her usual glow. It was possible that she was coming down with a cold. _But she smells healthy…_ Kurama was unsatisfied with his distant diagnosis, so he walked back to the bed he shared with Botan the previous night and knelt by her side. He placed a cooling hand on her cheek and was content to feel that she wasn't developing a temperature. But even so, Kurama couldn't help but think that she was getting sick.

"Botan," Kurama called gently, shaking her shoulder in hopes to rouse her from her deep slumber. Botan only hummed in response before snuggling deeper into the covers. Worry filled him as Yuri's voice echoed within Kurama's mind: _"…most shikigami are vampiric by nature."_ There was only one way to find out. Using his abnormally long incisors, Kurama broke the skin of his wrist and held it to Botan's mouth. The reaction was almost instantaneous.

Though she did not wake, Botan's tongue darted out to lap at the pooling blood. With each swipe of her tongue, bolts of electricity were sent jolting through his system and Kurama felt deep vibrations reverberating within his chest. The sounds were echoed by Botan's purrs of delight, her hands pulling Kurama's wrist closer so she could suckle at the wound. Every now and again Kurama would feel her teeth scrape against his flesh, too blunt to break the skin in her unconscious state.

Kurama could barely control himself. With every husky moan and mewl she made, Kurama wanted to kiss her. With every suck and nip, Kurama wanted to touch her. Kurama rested his forehead against Botan's shoulder for several moments longer before removing his wrist from Botan's mouth. He could feel the loss of energy from his system, however slight, and he knew that it was only a matter of time when Botan would need more. But Kurama knew that then she'd be awake when that time came. How would he handle it then?

"I'm going to…finish my shower," Kurama announced, coming to the conclusion that it's probably for the best that Botan remained sleeping. _Cold shower, here I come…_ Kurama grumbled mentally, trying to push away his growing lust in favor of adding that morning's information to Botan's growing file.

Maya watched him go, for once not consumed with jealousy. That harlot was a vampire, and her Shuichii was leaving her alone with it. Suddenly Maya didn't feel all that safe anymore, especially with the knowledge that Botan would turn on them. "Shuichii-kun," Maya whispered, but the sound of the shower was her only response. "Are you sure it's safe," she asked a bit louder, pressing herself against the door.

"What's safe," Kurama questioned over the sound of rushing water. Was it her, or did his voice sound deeper than usual?

"You know…Botan," Maya really didn't like the idea of being heard by the slumbering monster, so she kept sending fretful glances at her.

"I'm more of a threat to you than she'll ever be," Kurama vowed through the door, but whether or not Maya caught the light threat sent her way was yet to be seen. Kurama listened in on Maya's mutterings for a moment longer, but since none of her words were sent in his direction he paid her no more mind. Kurama sneezed before he decided that dowsing himself in icy water was no longer a necessity.

Kurama was quick to dry and dress himself after turning off the water and exiting the tub. Once again he was subject to Maya's hungry stares, but there was nothing Kurama could do to better his situation. _Now if only my hair would dry…_ Kurama bypassed Maya in favor of sitting on the edge of Botan's bed, where he worked the towel through his mane almost violently. _If it weren't useful I would have gone bald ages ago…_Kurama grumbled, feeling the bed's other occupant stir into awareness.

* * *

Botan ran as fast as she could, her bare feet beating against the nonexistent ground. Faster and faster she went, but her objective just kept getting farther and farther away. His long red hair billowed in an unfelt wind and his silver ears twitched atop his head as if to listen to his surroundings. Slowly, he began to turn from her with his five tails swishing behind him, failing to acknowledge Botan's cries. He was walking away from her and no matter how loud she screamed his name, he could not, or would not hear her.

"Kurama!" Botan tripped, twisting her ankle and dropping onto the ground in a naked heap of limbs. "Please, don't leave me," she pleaded. But he did not hear her.

The faces of all the people she loved, all her friends, faded into existence with smiles on their faces and surrounded by a warm brightness; a brightness Botan craved with all her being. But none of them saw her. They welcomed Kurama with open arms and Botan watched as they laughed and joked around jovially, oblivious to Botan and her pain.

"Guys," Botan called, struggling to climb to her feet in hopes of basking in their loving glow. Again she ran, chasing after the fading image. "Guys, don't leave me all alone!"

Maya separated herself from the group, clear as day. She wrapped her arms around Kurama, and he around her. Their love shone inside their eyes with an unspeakable radiance. Slowly their lips came together in a sweet kiss, one that sang their affections and passions while maintaining its gentleness. When they parted they were all smiles, lost within their own little worlds. Only then did Kurama turn to look at Botan, his eyes devoid of emotion. There was none left for her. His heart belonged to the woman at his side and the friends at his back, but not to Botan.

Botan had no claim to Kurama, and deep down she knew she never would.

Botan stopped running then and sank to the floor in defeat. What place did she have in his world anyway? Her time in Ningenkai was limited and destined to come to an end. Soon her presence among them would no longer be needed, then it will be back to surrounding herself with the souls of the dead. Her place was in Reikai, after all. She was a shikigami. That was her fate. She was nothing else, and she would be nothing else.

_**Kill**_

_It's not fair, _Botan whimpered. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

_**Kill**_

_I don't want to be alone. I'm so tired of being alone._

_**Kill**_

_Why doesn't anyone want me? What's wrong with me?_

_**Kill**_

_When will it be my turn to be loved?_

_**Kill**_

_When will it be my turn to be someone's one and only?_

_**Kill**_

Botan felt anger, raw and true, fill her heart. She did nothing to deserve it; nothing but exist, that is. Her very existence deserved punishment. She was a demon after all; a demon that lead to the deaths of so many without reason.

_**Kill**_

Blood washed into her mouth, coating her tongue in a musky sweetness.

_**Kill**_

She was drenched in it, painted red with the delectable substance.

_**Kill**_

Botan wanted more. She needed more. The life energy flooded her system, siphoned from the blood and invigorating her. It made her stronger, and she could feel the influx of energy coursing through her body. She purred and moaned, licking the blood from her arms and hands hungrily. She loved it. She desired it. The blood; the life energy; everything; she had to have more of it. There was the only love she required.

_**Kill**_

She didn't need them. It was only a matter of time before they abandoned her, taking their love and friendship with them. But she didn't need them at all. She had the blood. The blood gave her everything she needed; everything she wanted. It made her stronger. It took away all the hurt. It fulfilled her. It lavished her with warmth. The blood was all she'd ever need.

_**KILL**_

* * *

Botan bolted upwards, suddenly awake with fear pumping through her veins. Her "nightmare" continued to play within her mind and all Botan wanted was to curl up and cry because of the truth her dream presented. Then there was the blood. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. It made her feel safe and warm even as the people she loved abandoned her. But the blood didn't abandon her. Deep down, Botan knew that the blood never would, and she was repulsed by it. _I'm sick…_ Botan gulped, realizing that she wanted the warm blood's embrace.

"Good morning, did you sleep well," Kurama inquired in hopes of sparking up a conversation with her.

Red filled her mind, warming her and revitalizing her. It had been a long time since she felt so good. _I'm disgusting… _"Better than the past few days in fact," Botan admitted before she climbed out of bed. Since Maya had current dominion over the shower, Botan contented herself with grabbing the television's remote and surfing the channels. She crawled onto Maya's chosen bed, as far away from Kurama as she could and her eyes were focused resolutely on the screen. She did not trust herself to be so close to him in her current state. This made her so angry with herself -and him.

Something about her tone seemed cold and distant, and Kurama couldn't help but feel as if Botan was still angry with him over what had happened last night. He thought Botan had forgiven him, but it seemed that the wound still ran deep for her. "Botan, is something the matter?"

"No," she answered simply. Coldly. She knew Kurama was innocent in the entire situation from the previous night, she also knew that the dream, however true, was just that; a dream. But Botan didn't want to deal with him right then. Call her petty, but she really didn't want to forgive him for anything. She wanted to blame him for everything that was happening to her. She wanted him to be guilty, at least then she'd have a reason to feel betrayed; at least then the way she was feeling would make sense. If only he cared about her and considered her his friend, then she wouldn't find herself wanting to turn to something as vile as vampirism. _Why is it that the thought of him leaving me hurts so much? Why does he make me feel this way?_

* * *

It had been twelve hours. Twelve miserable, god forsaken hours since Botan had last spoken to him and Kurama was starting to get annoyed. Kurama had spent most of the morning and afternoon trying his hardest just to get her to stand near him, but the most he got from her in all that time was a five worded sentence that wasn't really directed at him to begin with: _"When will the train arrive?" _All other times, speech was diverted and the closest she'd get to him was an arm's distance. When they boarded the train it was worse, she almost tried to sit elsewhere simply to be as far away from him as she could and the only reason she was sitting across from Maya now was because he had trapped her. Even still, she wouldn't face him.

Kurama struggled to focus on the task at hand; locating the last piece of Hiei's soul, but all he wanted to do was touch and talk with Botan; anything to let him know that she wasn't mad at him. It was a struggle, but Kurama forced himself to return his attentions to Hiei.

"_The next part of my soul is somewhere in this 'downtown Tokyo' it seems," _Hiei deduced, his spirit floating over Kurama's head and peeking down at the map in said redhead's hands. One of his soul fragments, the one that was previously unsteady, was now centered above the map.

"_If my memory serves, there's a new club opening up in that location,"_ Kurama recalled from a past conversation he had with Shizuru. _"Can you tell where you are right now?"_

"_I think it's a club," _Hiei shrugged, closing his eyes in hopes of visualizing his soul fragment's location. _"I can't really tell since the buffoon's soul is shining too brightly for me to see."_

"_Kuwabara's there as well," _Kurama gasped incredulously.

"_At least half of him," _Hiei replied. _"He tells me his soul only split in two."_

"_He can materialize as well?"_

"_Not as well as Yusuke or myself, but we can hear him just fine." _Kurama didn't know if Hiei was impressed by this, or annoyed. One could never tell with Hiei.

"_If that's the case, then why haven't we heard from Yusuke?"_

"_He's barely managing to keep his energy from being stolen; conversation with his projection isn't the best of ideas right now since he needs to focus,"_ Hiei snorted with contempt. What he wouldn't give to have his body back and give his captors a taste of his mind.

"_I see…"_ Kurama turned to face Botan in hopes of gaining her attention, but she was to busy to spare him a glance. Her eyes were solely for her magazine, and there was no place for him in her gaze. _What did I do to make her so angry, _Kurama moped. _What I wouldn't give to have her talk to me right now, we could really use her help right now. _Kurama added as an afterthought. But in reality, all he really wanted was to hear her voice. What was he going to have to do to get her attention?

"_And here I thought you had limitless patience and she was incapable of closing her mouth," _Hiei teased telepathically, finding the entire situation hysterical. In retaliation for the greatly unwanted comment, Kurama took the Hiei's soul fragments and dumped them into Maya's duffle bag. _"You think a change in location will silence me,"_ Hiei sneered, misting through the bag and claiming it as his perch.

"_No, but I thought being in such close to her undergarments might still your tongue."_ As expected, Hiei was silent, mortified by the fact that part of his soul would forever be sullied by…panties. Since he couldn't do much about it, Hiei cursed Kurama and vanished with the intent of visiting Mukuro, who had another of his fragments. At first he didn't know why Kurama and Botan left that piece with her, but now he was grateful for the forethought.

"Stop picking on Hiei," Botan ordered, peeking over her fashion magazine in favor of leveling Kurama with a frosty leer. This shot Kurama's mood farther down into the depths of his growing sorrows. She couldn't have possibly known what they were conversing about. She couldn't have possibly known that they were conversing at all.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Kurama was at his whit's end. It would be alright to get the silent treatment if he actually did something wrong, but he was innocent damn it!

"I'm not mad," Botan lied, turning the page roughly and almost ripping it clean from the glossy booklet.

"Are you PMS-ing? I can give you a Midol if you want," Maya offered from her seat next to Kurama, entering the conversation uninvited. There was some genuine concern in her eyes, buried beneath the smugness at her small victory from the previous night. She didn't even wait for Botan to answer before she was rummaging through her purse. In seconds, Maya was dumping two pills into her hand and reaching across of Kurama in order to hand them off to Botan.

"Thanks," Botan murmured before tossing it back and taking a swig of her bottled water.

"Any time," Maya yawned while leaning against Kurama tiredly. "Wake me up when we get there please." As soon as she said it her eyes were closed and she was off into dream land.

"She must be more tired than she let on," Botan stated, eyeing Maya curiously. She fell asleep almost unnaturally fast. Mad at Kurama or not, the speed at which she left consciousness was cause for concern and Botan turned to Kurama to alert him to a probable attack. He was readjusting her and placing her against the window with a strange look in his eye and an angry twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Did you…?"

"Yeah," Kurama admitted with no shame. "I slipped her a slow acting sedative during lunch." With one last scornful look at Maya, Kurama grabbed the duffle bag and traded places with it. The sooner he and Botan got over whatever it was they were suffering, the sooner Kurama can breath easy and have everything go back to normal.

"Why would you do that," Botan questioned, scooting as far away from Kurama as possible until her back was flush against the window.

"We need to talk and get rid of whatever it is that's between us," Kurama explained, grabbing Botan's hands and forcing her to face him.

"There is nothing between us," Botan snapped, and in those few words she told him everything that was hurting her. She meant nothing to him, and it was only a matter of time before he found someone else. No matter what she wished, this temporary partnership was over the moment one of the others was brought back. No matter how much she wanted it, the relationship between her and Kurama was barely a friendship. No matter how much she desired it, she would never mean more to Kurama than Maya.

"Of course there is," Kurama countered with a gentle voice. "We're in this together, and I can't stand knowing that you're mad at me. Let me know what it is that I did wrong so I can fix it."

"You did nothing wrong," Botan sighed. "You never do anything wrong. I'm just so angry, and frustrated, and…scared. I'm not like the others. I'm not much help in a fight. I'm not smart, or witty. I'm not…"

"You're not what?"

"Tell me honestly," Botan said instead, finally looking into Kurama's eyes for the first time in twelve hours. "What use am I? What's to stop you from replacing me the first chance you get? Hiei's almost completely restored, and I'm not him. I don't have the friendship you two have, nor am I as strong as he is."

"You're right," Kurama began. "You're not like the others, but that's why we've been able to succeed. If it weren't for you, we'd all be lost. The reason they were defeated so easily is the reason you are my ideal partner right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Yusuke and Hiei lost their souls because they were cocky and didn't think, as always, and all the power in the world couldn't save them. They believed themselves to be invincible with their increasing strength, so the thought of an ambush never crossed their minds. Kuwabara lost because he didn't have the good sense to run from a fight he could never win. Were it not for you, I would have lost as well. I would have let Jinan hit me so I could come up with a strategy to defeat him. My vanity in my own abilities would have been the end of me." Kurama paused to lift the arm of the seat that served as a barrier between them.

Botan watched Kurama curiously, only to have him tenderly pull her into his arms. For what felt like the first time in a long time, Botan surrendered herself to his hold and leaned into his chest. He shuffled around her a bit, maneuvering one of his legs until it was braced against the back of the seat behind Botan and she was between them. The tension left Kurama's shoulders in a rush and Botan hummed her contentment. Everything was right in the world again, now that the two were back in each other's arms.

"You may not be able to fight," Kurama continued, resting his chin atop Botan's head, "but you have a fighter's instinct and pack quite a punch."

"But you won't train me," Botan moped.

"Not because of a lack of ability on your part. I just…fighting leads to pain and death. The thought of taking part in putting you in danger…it doesn't sit well with me. I will teach you, but only because I know I can't protect you from everything."

"Thank you," Botan smiled, warming Kurama's heart and calming the tumult in his soul.

"You may thank me now, but I'm not going to go easy on you. I've had full grown demons break down in tears under my instruction and I still forced them to continue."

"If you're trying to scare me it won't work. I wouldn't have it any other way either," Botan chuckled nervously.

"Liar," Kurama murmured contently.

The two were content to watch the scenery on the other side of the window speed by in a blur, neither needing to speak now that they were friends again. Botan nuzzled Kurama's neck and scooted farther up along his body in search of warmth, warmth that Kurama was more than happy to give. Wrapping his arms securely around Botan's waist, Kurama held her tight.

A burst of white flames startled Kurama into alertness, jerking Botan into awareness as he sat up quickly. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest," Hiya apologized once he completely materialized in front of them. "But the train is speeding up." Hiya pointed out the window, alerting the two to the blurs of imagery that painted themselves into the viewers' retinas.

"Oh no," Botan gasped, sensing a flame of life extinguish in the distance.

"What's going on?"

"I think the train's driver is dead," Botan explained as she struggled to get into the train's aisle in hopes of investigating. The vibrations in the train increased, jostling the passengers about and pitching Botan to the side. Fortunately, Kurama caught Botan before she could land on the awakening family next to them.

"Wake Maya up and get all the passengers to the last car," Kurama told her once she was steady. "Uncouple it once everyone's clear and wait for me to come back." Kurama waited for Botan to nod in understanding before he started making his way towards the front of the train.

Botan watched him leave before turning and shaking Maya roughly. As she did this, she scanned her surroundings and counted all the startled and scared faces. Botan was fortunate in that they were only the second carriage down from the train's locomotive and there were only a few passengers due to the late timing. "I need everyone to head towards the back of the train," Botan shouted with authority thick in her voice. Those that heard her, though curious and increasingly fearful, were too tired to argue and obeyed.

"Wha..? What's going on," Maya stammered, finally stirring from her slumber.

"There's been a problem. We need to get to the back of the train," Botan informed, pulling the girl up as she did so. Grabbing the few carry-on bags they had, Botan steered Maya into the aisle and got her moving with the rest of the crowd. "Everyone, go as far back as you can," she repeated before heading towards the first car to make sure no one was left behind. Seeing that the car was empty, Botan followed the heard of people into the next car.

* * *

Kurama struggled to the front of the train, shifting his equilibrium to prevent himself from being rocked off balance. When he reached the entrance to the locomotive, Kurama scanned the interior through the thin window present.

Blood was splattered onto the windshield and the interior's consol and slouched forward was the headless corpse of the driver. His head, or what was left of it, had rolled a little ways away from the body's neck. It was held in place by one of the many levers, ironically pressing an emergency button that was obviously useless in the dire situation present. Standing behind the body was a young man, barely older than the human guise Kurama wore.

His short and tussled hair shined an interesting shade of lavender under the fluorescent lighting. With his arms folded in his white haori, the man stood with his back turned to the door. From his stance, it was evident that he was bored with what was going on around him, even with the dead man barely a foot from his side. Beyond his nonchalance, the only thing linking him to the death of the train's driver was the bloodied scythe that leaned against his shoulder.

Kurama could smell the reek of death on the being, even through the sealed metal door. He was another shikigami, that much was certain, but whether or not he was affiliated with a god or if he was an average run of the mill soul collector was another issue entirely.* Regardless of what he was, Kurama knew that the creature wasn't there to help.

Yanking the door open, Kurama was quick to lash out his whip.

The shikigami turned in time, eyes a malicious black and razor sharp teeth gleaming through his grin. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

* * *

The final car was packed with little room to move, but there wasn't a soul left behind so Botan counted her blessings. But even as she did so, hysteria was building within the packed car and it was only a matter of time before panic took hold and started a riot. "I need everyone to calm down and brace yourselves," Botan shouted over the din, securing herself against one of the seats as the train began to rock violently due to the increasing velocity.

"What's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"Someone help!"

Voices sounded all at once in a blur of noise, making it impossible for Botan to focus on the task at hand. She needed to find a way to separate the car she and all the passengers were in before it was to late._ I need to focus_, Botan told herself in. Kurama left her with this job and she wasn't going to let him down. Stepping out onto the gangway, Botan looked around in hopes of finding a means of separating the car behind her from the one in front. Problem was she didn't know a thing about trains.

"Botan, what are you doing? Where's Shuichii-kun?" Maya stopped short of the door since she didn't want to get in the way for whatever it was that Botan was planning.

"He's busy right now," Botan answered distractedly before sending a quick glance behind her. "Stay here," Botan commanded before sealing the door shut behind her. _I really hope this works…_ Botan summoned her imp companions and without being told they formed Botan's scythe. _Please let this work!_ With one final prayer to whoever was listening, Botan swung the blade of her scythe in a wide arc with the use of her inhuman strength, slicing through the metal corridor with little difficulty due to the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Botan barely had time to react, swinging her blade and hooking it through the top of the final car as it skidded and swerved once freed from its leaders. Ignoring the screams of terror from its confines, Botan hoisted herself onto the top of the carriage and struggled to maintain her balance. Once steady…ish, Botan's scythe burst into light and broke into three pieces. Each part took the shape of one of Botan's familiars before they latched onto her, hanging on for dear life.

"I don't mean to criticize you, but what now," Hiya shouted over the howl of the rushing wind and the screeching of the metal scraping against metal.

"Shut up, Hi-chan! Botan-sama's got this under control…right?" the littlest one asked, looking to Botan with her big bright hazel eyes.

"Um, yeah," Botan agreed nervously. "I'll figure this out, Kaen… Yeah… I'll…figure this out." Botan's eyes darted around as she dropped to her knees to prevent herself from being thrown off the train's car when it tipped violently to the side. With her fingers clinging to the edge, Botan willed the train to stay upright.

"Now would be nice," the blue haired Unmei wailed from his place at her neck and shoulder.

"A net," Botan exclaimed suddenly. "Form my soul catcher!*"

"Will that even work," Unmei asked.

"Does it matter?" Hiya didn't give Unmei the chance to answer, pulling him from Botan before the two grabbed little Kaen. They beat their wings as hard and as fast as they could before they touched hands with each other and Botan. The three imps spread apart, a triangular net of energy stretching between them. A chain of energy stretched from each towards Botan, merging into one. Botan held the joint end in a vice-like grip before summoning her oar and dismounting the skidding death trap.

The train car pressed against the net, tearing at some of the chords of energy. Even so, the imps held fast, struggling to stay in flight as they tried to slow it down. Botan pulled at the energy chain in her hand, picking up the slack of her imps and turning the end into an anchor of sorts. Catching the hooks onto the track itself, Botan released it in favor of rushing to the aid of her spirit aids. Botan grabbed at Kaen's corner; since she was struggling the most, and helped her companions pull. With the help of the anchor, the car slowed and stilled. The momentum lifted the back end of the car and screams could be heard from inside, but then it dropped back down and all was still.

"We have to go help Kurama," Botan panted, collecting her imps and seating them on her oar before chasing after the runaway train.

"What, no break," Hiya complained.

"No break."

* * *

Kurama lashed his whip out in hopes of catching the shikigami's oar and grounding him onto the train, or in front of it if at all possible. But the fallen shikigami avoided Kurama's attack expertly. Familiar orbs of white encircled his hands and Kurama was quick to allow the force of the wind to carry him backwards in order to avoid getting hit. Once he landed, Kurama leaned forward instantly so he could catch the edge of one of the cars.

"Aren't you a wily fox," he sneered, barrel rolling over the train and charging in Kurama's direction. At the last possible moment, he dropped most of his body from his oar all the while maintaining a firm hold on it. With the aid of his increasing momentum, the shikigami brought his knees up against Kurama's chest and sending him hurtling into the air.

"Kurama!" Reacting on instinct and trust, Kurama reached an arm out and within seconds his hand met with Botan's. To avoid dislocating his shoulder, Botan rolled around her oar and swung Kurama around it in an incomplete circle. Botan had completely flipped around the wooden pole and once Kurama was directly overhead she pulled him down, his body adjusting midair so that he would land with his feet braced against the paddle.

"Good catch," Kurama complimented, noting with some concern the growing distance between him and the speeding train. Had Botan not been there, the fall just might have killed him if he landed wrong. "Are the passengers okay?"

"They're safe. Maya's with them," Botan informed him before chasing after the speeding bullet train.

"Good," Kurama breathed a sigh of relief then, glad that no one had suffered for his presence among them. "What can you tell me about this guy?"

"His name is Ran. I can't say that I'm surprised to see him," Botan elucidated, sending the shikigami a particularly nasty look. "It is no secret in Reikai that he absolutely despises humans. He doesn't much care for demons either. He thinks they're all filthy and vile creatures and that he is their superior in all things."

"And yet he's working for a demon it seems…" Kurama concluded, trying to keep his arms secured to the shaft of Botan's oar without knocking her imps free.

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Botan frowned. "Is it possible that the leader isn't a human or a demon? We know he already has kitsune working for him, even if they have fallen into demonium." Kurama did not like how probable Botan's statement was. It opened up limitless possibilities to who their enemy could be.

"We need to finish this soon," Kurama grunted. "Try to pull up in front of the train."

"What do you plan to do," Botan inquired almost fearfully.

"We're knocking it off its track before it hits the next town. Then we're going to break both of Ran's legs and see if he talks," Kurama hissed with his eyes glowing gold.

Botan didn't say anything to this, knowing that Kurama was always serious with his threats. She made a sharp turn and sped towards the other end of the bend in the track. From there, Kurama was quick to drop his seeds onto the ground, pumping his youki into the soil even from so high up in the air. The locomotive passed before the plants were large enough and powerful enough to even phase it, but the other cars weren't so fortunate.

Two terrifying trents burst from the ground on either side of the track, reaching their wooden arms out and catching train along its middle. They yanked and pulled at it, as if engaging in some sick game of tug-of-war for giants. Like a child's toy subject to a rough toddler's antics, the train was broken in two.

"Well if isn't Koenma's favorite pet, Botan," Ran cooed from behind. "I see some of the rumors were true."*

"There you are," Kurama leaped from Botan's oar in hopes of tackling the shikigami to the ground. As expected, Ran dodged, only to have Kurama's rose whip wrap around his torso and arms. Kurama allowed for gravity to do the rest, bringing his weight down and forcing his whip's hold to tighten.

Sensing his impending doom, Ran dropped from the air and allowed himself to be pulled down onto the filthy ground. Whereas Kurama landed on his feet, Ran's back served as his fall's cushion, winding him completely. The sharp thorns of Kurama's whip pierced through his skin and coated themselves in his blood. But Ran would not accept the fate Kurama had intended for him. Ran destroyed his physical body in a burst of bright light, forcefully ejecting his soul into the atmosphere before fleeing into the sun.

"He'll be back," Botan murmured, lowering herself to the ground to check on Kurama. "He has no need of a physical body to survive."

"What will he do now?"

"He's a shikigami; a soul collector. He'll most likely feed on the ghosts of the recently deceased until he has the strength to possess another body and eventually come after us again." Botan pressed her hands onto Kurama's back and searched his body with her reiki for any possible injury. None were life threatening, but his chest was already developing a nasty bruise.

"Is there any way to kill him?" Kurama felt uncomfortable asking such a question because, in a way, he was asking how to kill Botan as well.

"He's already dead…kind of," Botan sighed, searching through her memory in hopes of finding a useful answer. "You're best bet would be to bind him to a body. When he and the body are merged completely his life energy will be completely contained within it. He'll be stronger though, since his powers will then have full access to this plane of existence. But at the same time, when you kill him, he'll be a ghost, not a shikigami… I think."

"That will take too long," Kurama deduced, reaching behind him so he could grab Botan's wrists. He then guided them around his chest in an embrace, pressing her palms over his heart. Kurama was pleased when her fingers laced with his of their own accord.

"Sorry, but unless you can destroy his soul he'll keep coming back." Botan rested her cheek against Kurama's shoulder blade, taking deep breaths of Kurama's arousing, yet soothing scent.

"It's alright. Who knows, maybe I'll come across a plant or demon that eats souls," _If shikigami souls can even be devoured…_

"That's one way to bind him to a body," Botan hummed.

"I see… Botan," Kurama said, turning slightly to peek over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of Botan's sky blue locks.

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

*1 – Kurama is old enough to know that masturbation is completely natural and that the act of doing so is nothing to be ashamed of. But even though he's a bit of an exhibitionist (at least in my fic), he doesn't like it when people watch or join him without his permission.

*2 – Not all demons have "mating seasons" per say. But those that share their ancestry with animals, the mammals in particular, have them. For Kurama, as a kitsune turned Youko, his "mating season" occurs in autumn, like with all foxes. But for demons, since they are so long lived, they have their mating times once every several years. For Kurama, at least for the sake of my fic, his mating time, from his hundredth birthday on, has been roughly once every century.

*3 – Shikigami are soul collectors and, unlike Botan and Ayame, not all of them are good and most don't serve gods. Shikigami can be like the ones that Kikyo (Inuyasha) uses: the snake like thingies that collect souls for her to live off of. They can be like the little helper demons Sakura (Blue Seed) summons to her aid. They can also be soul eaters, depending on how wicked they are. Shikigami are very versatile creatures.

*4 – Botan's soul catcher is just as it sounds. It's a net to catch demon and other non-human souls that run away from her on her rounds. Unlike the ridiculously fragile human souls that can't be removed from their haunting grounds before the find closure, non human souls can be pulled from anywhere without fear of damage. This is because nonhuman souls are a lot stronger and have a higher risk value and they have a higher chance of becoming poltergeists and other malicious spirits. Thus the soul catcher is every shikigami's number one tool.

*5 – More on the rumors circling Botan as the fic progresses

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know about all the other girls/women reading my fic, but during my period I get really emotional and the bitch in me comes out at the drop of a hat sometimes. Anywho, please send me your fanart and dress ideas since updating will be really difficult without them. I hope you liked this chapter and I should have the next one up by sunday at the latest. Don't forget to review! Ciao!


	10. Chapter 9: Botan's Growing Insecurities

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of this week, sorry I keep missing weeks, my social life comes and goes with the seasons. That and college gave me a couple kicks in the pants with all the essays I had to write and stuff. Gah!

Anyway, more info on my contest I have going on. The deadline is December 1. I know that doesn't give enough time, but the first dress pops up in the next/or next after next chapter. Entrees can still be sent in until... the end of the contest. I'll have that date set up closer to the time. I'd prefer to get your pictures via DeviantArt, but any art cite is fine by me. The only rule I have is that the artwork is yours.

Well, here's the last chapter for this week.

* * *

Botan convulsed within Kurama's arms, trying to keep the contents of her stomach from rising up to her throat. Her mouth was salivating and she could feel her esophagus widen. She took deep breaths in hopes of pushing it back down, if only to keep herself from making a mess on Kurama. But try as she might, and no matter how many times she swallowed, she felt it rising up as her throat grew wider and wider to accommodate the bile.

"Try to hold on a little longer," Kurama cooed, nuzzling Botan's cheek while Maya fiddled with the keys, panic making her clumsy.

Botan merely whimpered in response, clamping her hands over her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut. She could already taste the acids on her tongue and in her breath as she belched into her closed mouth. It was almost too late and Botan was starting to squirm in place.

Once the door was open, Kurama rushed her to the bathroom and help her to the toilette where she regurgitated everything she had eaten that day. Several more whimpers escaped her lips as Botan dry heaved into the porcelain bowl. She felt wretched and weak, as if everything that could go wrong was going to go wrong for her. Her body shook from the strain it placed onto itself as it tried to rid whatever abnormality that had entered her system. Botan tried to focus on her memories, searching for whatever it was that may have caused her current agony.

"It's the Midol," Botan coughed in realization once she was able to speak.

"Are you sure?" It would make sense, but why would she react to it? Surely there was nothing wrong with it that would cause her body to reject it so violently. Regardless, Kurama turned to look out into the hall where Maya stood worriedly.

Maya may not like Botan, at all, but she did not wish her any pain. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can I see the pill bottle," Kurama asked with his voice thick with worry. Maya was quick to toss him the half empty bottle, too scared to enter the bathroom herself. With one hand on Botan's back to comfort her and scan her reiki, Kurama read the labels. He found that Botan was suffering from one of the side effects of the drug; vomiting. But with that being said, Botan's energy spiked and dropped at rapid, but irregular intervals.

"Why is everything happening to me," Botan whined before more bile spilt from her lips and into the toilette. Tears beaded up in her eyes and she struggled for breath, choking on the acids of her stomach.

Kurama didn't answer. He couldn't. Side effect or not, Botan was not supposed to react this way. Kurama pressed his hand against Botan's heaving stomach and tried to force her muscles to relax with his youki. After several moments, Botan stopped. But it was like her very skin was sucking away at the energy Kurama offered. Kurama didn't mind though, as long as Botan wasn't in pain any longer he would gladly give her anything she needed or wanted.

"Is she okay," Maya voiced from the doorway, her eyes wide with concern.

"It was just a side effect," Kurama replied, even though he really didn't believe that was the case.

Maya nodded in understanding before scanning Botan's form for any other signs of sickness or discomfort. Seeing something else that needed addressing, Maya walked down the hall into Botan's room. Not caring what she grabbed, Maya was quick to collect what she'd need before returning to the bathroom.

"Shuichii-kun," she began in hopes of acquiring his attention. Once she had it, her words died in her throat for several moments. He looked so scared and unsure, the event shaking Kurama's confidence and making him doubt his abilities. It was strange. This was the first time in all her years of knowing him that she could read him so clearly, and it was all for Botan. Were it not for the direness of their current situation, Maya would have stormed away the moment her envy reared its ugly head, but she couldn't. As much as she hated Botan, she could not leave her to suffer like this. "I need you to give Botan and me some privacy, please."

Instead of moving, Kurama tightened his hold around her. He eyed Maya with distrust for only a moment until he saw the bundle of clothing in her hands. Kurama nuzzled the back of Botan's neck before climbing onto his feet. "I'll be right by the door if you need me," he told her before stalking out of the bathroom. Once clear, Maya closed the door behind him and locked the door. Kurama fought down the panic, knowing that Botan would be fine. Even still, Kurama didn't want to be separated from her, at all, even if he did know it was a necessity at that point in time.

"_Is she alright?"_ Hiei materialized by Kurama's side, sensing the fox's worry as well as the abnormality in Botan.

"I don't know," Kurama admitted. Pressing his back to the wall, Kurama slid to the ground in order to wait. He could hear Maya and Botan conversing through the door, but the words were muffled by the wood. Kurama tried to take deep calming breaths, but all Kurama could smell was Botan in her ailment and blood born from no wound.

"What do you know," Hiei sat across from Kurama with a strange look in his eye. Though there was worry, there was something else there that Kurama could not place.

"It's most likely a side effect from some medicine she took earlier this evening," Kurama explained tiredly.

"Most likely?" Hiei didn't like Kurama's choice of words. It usually meant that the problem, and thus the solution, was a result of something else entirely.

"Feel her energy," Kurama commanded instead. He leaned back in order to rest his head against the wall, turning slightly so he could hear what was going on inside the washroom more clearly. Not for the first time Kurama cursed his human ears and the dull hearing they gave him in comparison to his fox ears.

Hiei obliged Kurama's request hesitantly, as if afraid doing so would result in some form of negative consequence. Hiei cocked his head to the side curiously, unsure what to make of what he was sensing. Her fluctuating aura had calmed, revealing an increase in her reiki, that much was certain. But there was something else. There were three other energies coursing through her system. One felt like Kurama's and it was meshing and melding with Botan's reiki and another energy entirely. Then there was a black mass that interfered with it, attacking the other three energies like a scorpion would its prey.

"There's demon energy in her…why?" Hiei didn't like what Botan's energy signature was showing him. She should not have so many at war within her system or else the sickness would be the least of their worries.

"I gave her some of mine," Kurama replied, recalling that morning vividly. "She needs life energy to sustain her and her power since she is incapable of creating it for herself. My demon energy was drained in the process of feeding her."

"And the others?" Kurama leveled Hiei with a look, one that spoke volumes to the considerably younger fire demon.* Kurama didn't know, and it was eating him up inside.

"Could it be because she's falling," Hiei inquired.

"If that were the case, her reiki would be weakening and her youki would be increasing. But her reiki is increasing and there are three demon energies inside her. Mine, Yuri's, and the third; Yuri's energy is the black corruption and the third is mixing mine and Botan's together. The thing is that third energy isn't hers." Kurama ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. There wasn't enough information. There weren't enough clues. Something was wrong with Botan and Kurama didn't know how to figure out what it was.

The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped both Maya and Botan. Botan had been changed into a completely knew set of cloths, her old ones soaking in the sink. Kurama's shirt dwarfed Botan's frame and made her look fragile in comparison to her usual hardiness. Long purple pajama pants encased her legs, the access fabric pooling around her bare feet. Her hair was loose from its usual ponytail and Botan looked pale and sickly.

"Would you like for me to get you anything," Kurama asked, on his feet in seconds. His hands were on her cheeks and he scanned her face for any other signs of discomfort. Finding nothing new, Kurama sighed with relief. He wrapped his arms around Botan and contented himself to just hold her for a while.

"I am a little hungry," Botan admitted shyly. She didn't know why, but now that she was feeling better she was completely ravenous.

"What would you like," Kurama smiled, stepping back from her so he could look down into her eyes. Something about them seemed exceptionally bright, as if they were freshly shined gems gleaming with a light of their own. Kurama found that he couldn't look away, allowing himself to be trapped within her shining amethyst orbs.

"I feel for meat," she smiled sweetly before she yawned. Her tongue curled and tired tears beaded up at the corners of her eyes. She reached up to wipe them away with her sleeve before stifling another yawn.

"Coming right up," Kurama nodded, breaking away from the spell Botan's actions had cast on him so he could lead her by the hand into the kitchen. Kurama then lifted Botan up and sat her on the counter before rummaging through the fridge in hopes of finding something edible. From what he could tell, the soup was still good and there was a package of steaks that needed to be cooked for dinner the next night. Beyond that, the fridge was only stocked with fruits and some vegetables. _Looks like grocery shopping is a must, _Kurama deduced, removing the package and setting it on the counter next to Botan.

Behind him, Botan eyed the red meat with a predatory gleam in her eye. Her stomach growled its desires, but Botan forced herself to remain still. Pain shot up her spine, gripping her stomach and compelling her to scoot to her left. Her body was telling her to eat, loudly, but could she eat it? Her hand twitched, inching towards the plastic wrapped steaks at a sluggish and almost unnoticeable pace. Botan's eyes followed Kurama's movements, watching him walk around the kitchen to prepare for the night's late meal.

Before Botan could claim the beef for herself, Kurama took it and broke through the clear plastic that preserved it. He dumped the meat onto a chopping board and started to slice the meat into even strips. The blood stained his hands and coated the blade he held. It pooled beneath the meat, slowly easing towards the edge.

Botan felt her pulse quicken and her breath deepen. She wanted it. The moment Kurama turned his back to oil the skillet, Botan reached out and laid claim to one of the bleeding pieces of beef. She held the piece over her open mouth and let the blood drip into her mouth before dropping the piece in. She didn't chew it, Botan just sucked on it. It didn't taste as good as he'd hoped, but it was good enough for her.

"You won't get anything from that," Kurama enlightened, turning to face Botan knowingly. "There isn't any life energy to nourish yourself with, just the memory of it."

Botan swallowed the piece and turned away from Kurama in shame. But when Kurama started to lick her fingers clean of the gore, Botan turned to face him again. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're body craves life energy which is easily acquired through blood," Kurama explained calmly once he seasoned the meat and dumped it into the pan to brown.

"Why? I've never needed blood before," Botan pressed, unwilling to accept her hunger.

"I don't know. I suppose Koenma has been able to sustain you and all the other shikigami under his employ with his own life energy. Now that he's not around, and with the stress you've suffered, you've used all the life energy you've fed off of up. Even though the body you reside in is human, it lacks a life force of its own so it can't sustain you for long periods of time since you are a shikigami."

Botan leaned back and scowled at no one in particular. She should have realized what was wrong with her the moment she started getting dizzy. She wasn't that stupid. "And since I'm stuck in this body I have to feed off of life energy."

"Only until the merger between you and that body is complete, then you should be able to develop your own life force," Kurama assured. He opened one of the cupboards and removed a large mug from one of the higher shelves. He set it down on the counter and rinsed the knife he was using of blood. Holding his hand over the cup, Kurama sliced open his palm and allowed himself to bleed into it.

Botan gasped in surprise and reached out in order to heal him, but a look from Kurama held her steady. "Why are you…?"

"You need life energy. I need you at your best. If this is what I have to do in order to keep you in pique condition then I'll gladly do it." Kurama healed his palm and licked it clean while handing her the mug, knowing that this temporary compromise won't last long. He didn't have limitless energy for her to feed off of, and though his youki would be just as beneficial to Botan's health, he couldn't risk it without further analyzing Botan's current condition. As it stood, Kurama didn't know what the long term affects of his youki would be.

Botan downed the cup within moments, gulping down the still-warm substance and feeling so much better for it. Her tongue traced along the interior of the ceramic mug in hopes of getting all that remained and when her tongue could no longer reach she scraped her fingers along the sides.

Kurama watched her with a critical eye. She no longer slouched from the pain of cramps and the sickly pallor left her features almost completely. She actually seemed to glow with life, brighter than he'd ever seen her before. It was as if the Botan he and the other's new was in actuality a pale imitation of who she really was. Pity this closeness to her true self came with such a steep and dark price.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing startled both of the kitchen's occupants back into reality. Kurama was the first to react to it, quickly scanning the stir-fry and the boiling rice cooker before lifting the simple white phone from its cradle.

"Um…Kurama?" Yukina's voice filled Kurama's ear, prompting an expression of curiosity from him.

"Yukina? Is something the matter?" Kurama was quick to put the phone on speaker, wrapping an arm around Botan's waist to pull her closer to the device. He let her go immediately afterwards so he could check the cooking food again and lower the temperature of the stove.

"I found Kazuma-kun," she said, her voice becoming surer with each word.

"What? How," Botan demanded, leaning into the phone as if it could give her the clarification she needed.

"I don't know. I just feel him. He's somewhere nearby and he's getting weaker." Yukina's words were urgent and laced with a foreign emotion that neither of her listeners could place.

"The club that Hiei's last soul fragment is at is near them, maybe that's the shard she feels," Kurama explained to Botan when she turned to him for answers.

Botan nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the phone. "Yukina, I want you to do me a favor; take the soul fragment that you have and lay it on Hiei's chest. We'll be there in the morning with the other fragments."

"Okay…" Botan reached over to hang up the phone, but Kurama stopped her before she could. Even though she couldn't, Kurama heard Yukina breathing on the other line still. She may not have much knowledge of human technologies, but Kurama knew she at least understood the concept of the phone. There was something else on the ice apparition's mind that she was trying to put into words.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama was suddenly worried when her breathing pattern shifted.

"…nothing." Yukina hung up then, and Kurama was more worried for her than he ever thought possible.

"She's angry," he stated bluntly.

"How much like Hiei is she…really?" Kurama couldn't answer Botan's question because he really didn't know.

* * *

That morning Kurama, Botan and Maya left the house with barely a word spoken between them. Though tired, none would dare voice a complaint and the three piled into the convertible and drove the sixty minute trip in fewer than thirty. Maya didn't complain about the speed and Botan didn't bother with the glamour. Both trusted Kurama to get them to the other safe house with out incident.

"So what's the plan," Maya asked finally once Kurama pulled into the apartment's garage.

"Botan and I are going into the club and we're going to find the shards of Hiei's and Kuwabara's souls," Kurama answered plainly, eyes searching for available parking. He found it three floors up and hidden in shadows at the far corner.

"I'm not going?" Maya didn't know how she felt about being left behind in this case. Granted, she was left behind all other times, but something about now was different: Something that had to do with Kurama. He was hiding something from her, something she knew she wouldn't like and really didn't want to know.

"It would be best for you to stay here with the others until we get back." Kurama waited till the top of the car was completely in place before killing the engine and unlocking the doors so Botan and Maya could get out.

"But why? You let me go with you last time," Maya reminded Kurama, trying to get him to let her go with him as well.

Kurama didn't answer her, instead he checked to see if there were any threats looming nearby. Finding none, he took the lead and led his companions up to the apartment Yukina shared with Mukuro and Shizuru. When they got there, they were greeted with a burst of cold. Yukina stood in the hallway, waiting patiently for their arrival. Everything about her seemed off and her eyes were glowing as she stared off into the distance.

"Yukina," Botan called in greeting. The cold diminished slightly and the angry glow in her eyes dimmed when Yukina turned to face them. Her lips were pulled into a semblance of a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Without a single word spoken, she led the three into the freezing cold apartment and to the room where Hiei and Kuwabara rested. There is where they found both Mukuro and Shizuru, both wearing morose expressions.

On Mukuro's lap was Hiei's head and her fingers were working their way through his wild mane of ebony. In her other hand was a book of Ningenkai's history, it was a large and thick book and she was only a quarter of the way through it. Out of the three, hers was the brightest of the faces present. But that was probably due to the scribbles of ink that she had painted onto his face for reasons no one knew about, or cared to find out.

Shizuru was sifting through clothes, tossing them onto Kuwabara's chest absentmindedly in her search for…something. Every now and again she'd toss a look over her shoulder at her baby brother, but then she'd go back to looking through the closet, altering her trajectory in favor of piling the tossed clothing onto his legs.

Yukina was by Kuwabara's side within moments of entering, claiming one of his hands in her own. "When do you leave?"

"Come again?" Kurama wasn't sure he heard right given Yukina's soft spoken nature and his lack of attention.

"When are you going to get the soul fragments of my brother and Hiei," Shizuru reiterated, stilling her motions to face Kurama.

"Tonight," Kurama replied. "The club will be reopening so the crowds will be thick with people. We'll be able to blend in and find the one who holds them."

"I see… You'll need to look the part, correct?" Shizuru tossed a few select clothes over her shoulder as she said this, giving Botan a once over.

"We will, but that's not a priority," Kurama acknowledged.

"Yes it is," Shizuru countered simply. "I know of this club and I've gone often. Of the two of you, Botan would blend in the most, and even she would stick out with how tame her usual attire is. In order to even get passed the bouncer you both need to be as outlandishly dressed as the others that attend."

"So you're saying we need to stick out if we want to blend in," Kurama sighed. He had hoped to just sneak in, but growing suspicions prompted a change in plans. "Unfortunately I don't own anything that would prove useful to that end."

"I know. I already took the liberty of finding you clothes." Shizuru pointed to a cluster of bags in a far off corner. "They should be your size, and if not they're easy fixes."

"You really didn't have to," Kurama offered, grateful for Shizuru's forethought in the matter.

"It's the least I can do since I won't be able to go myself." Something about the way Shizuru spoke set off warning bells inside Kurama's head and he was instantly distrustful of Shizuru and her intentions.

"Thank you," Kurama said, walking over to the bags to sift through the purchases. He found a few pairs of pants and shirts, each promising a night of constricted movement and grabby hands. _I can already tell how my night's going to end. _Kurama stood and turned in time to see Shizuru hold up an interestingly small tube top up against Botan. "Absolutely not," he blurted within seconds of seeing it.

"What's wrong with it?" Both Botan and Shizuru questioned in unison, not seeing anything wrong with the chosen article of clothing.

"We're trying to blend in," Kurama clarified. "We're NOT trying to get Botan kidnapped…" _or worse._

"…I see your point," Shizuru relented. "She already has 'rape me' stamped onto her ass, we don't want to add 'now' to the sentence."

"Hey," Botan complained. "I have no such thing stamped anywhere on my body, thank you very much."

"She also has 'sucker' on her forehead." Shizuru tossed the tube to the side and lifted another top up for inspection.

Botan just stood there with an angry pout on her face, one that did not go unnoticed by her tormenters. Why was it that everyone always saw fit to tease her? Botan knew she wasn't the smartest or the strongest, but that didn't warrant the constant mockery of her friends. Suddenly, Botan wasn't so sure. They teased Kuwabara too, simply because of the four of her tantei, he was the weakest. Was her weakness the reason for the jokes made at her expense?

"You know I'm teasing you, right?" Shizuru truly hoped that she didn't push her little joke too far. With everything going on around them, Shizuru was off her game by a lot. She sent another sorrowful glance at her lifeless baby brother. If only he would wake up, then she could tease him to her heart's content. If only she could hear his voice.

"We'll get him back Shizuru," Botan promised in hopes of comforting her dear friend. _I don't have time to feel sorry for myself, _Botan chided. _Shizuru's hurting and if making fun of me will make her feel better than I won't complain._

"I know you will, it's just…he's my baby brother, you know? I'm supposed to look after him and keep him safe. I guess I can't even do that right." Tears began to well up in her eyes and Shizuru would do nothing to stop them. She should have been able to do something, anything to protect him. What was the use of having a heightened spiritual awareness when she couldn't use it to protect the one person she loved with all her heart? She was Kuwabara's older sister; it was her responsibility to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

"We'll get him back," Botan repeated, wrapping her arms around Shizuru in time to catch her. Her sobs shook Botan to her very core and Botan didn't know what to do, so she just held Shizuru and let her cry.

* * *

Was it wrong for Kurama to want to lock Botan away in the car? Was it wrong that he wanted to lock himself away with her? Was it wrong that Kurama was entertaining the idea of nixing the mission for the night so he could have Botan all to himself? Kurama sent another vicious leer in the direction of another man that had to audacity to blatantly stare at Botan's derrière before deciding that no, it wasn't wrong for him to feel such a way.

Botan clung to Kurama's arm and cast several nervous glances around her. She'd never been to a club before and she really didn't know what to expect. Botan thought she looked cute in the clothes Shizuru had picked out for her, but with each step her security in her appearance dwindled. She really hoped she looked okay, but she was too nervous to ask Kurama for his opinion. Besides, he had this angry look in his eye ever since they left the apartment and she feared that she was in some way responsible. It only came about when she came out dressed the way she was.

Botan reached up to play with the cat ears that were strapped onto her head. They were made of a hard material and one ear had an "earring" with a bell hanging from it. They were painted bright neon pink, only one shade lighter than the halter top she wore. The top was something that needed getting used to since Botan wasn't used to wearing such tight clothes. She was surprised she was still able to breath with the vinyl constricting her chest. It was probably because her stomach was exposed, allowing Botan to breath through her diaphragm. Tugging at the hem of her plaid pink and black miniskirt down, Botan wondered for the umpteenth time if her garb was a little too revealing.

_At least the shoes are nice, _Botan sighed. Because of the extra inches in height the stiletto heels Shizuru had lent her, Botan almost matched Kurama in height. Still, the adorable boots could barely be distinguished from her thigh highs because of the poor lighting.

Suddenly, Kurama grabbed one of the links of Botan's ringed belt and yanked her closer to him. He maneuvered her to his other side in time to avoid having Botan's rear grabbed by some passing thug. Murder was clear in his eyes and the man was smart enough to scurry away without a parting glance. Kurama silently cursed everyone he considered responsible for his current hell. Botan's naïveté strikes again and served as a lure for any and every unscrupulous character in the near vicinity.

_Damn her pig tails! Damn her sweetness! Damn her…_ Kurama couldn't finish the sentence even in his mind as he tried to still the swaying of Botan's hips. The moment the found the end of the line, Kurama placed Botan in front of him and pulled her close. _This is one of the reasons why I always had male partners! _Kurama glowered at couple of young women that thought to "invite" Botan to join them and cut the line, but their intentions were quite clear. The moment she would leave his side was going to be the last moment he saw her.

"Are you sure," Botan inquired as the two walked away to the front.

"Quite sure," Kurama nodded, adjusting the black elbow length gloves that covered his arms. He flexed his bare fingers to make sure the seeds he had placed under the fabric were secure and didn't dig into his knuckles uncomfortably. Once finished, Kurama pulled the edge of the red turtle neck he wore. The fabric was so thin it was sheer, clinging to his torso like a second skin and riding up to expose his abdomen with every move he made. His pants hung low on his hips and were tight enough to create a silhouette of his legs, while loose enough for the plethora of pockets that adorned them to function. Even with the pockets, Kurama's belt secured a small pouch to his side that could easily be removed by him only. It was an addition added after a conversation with Shizuru, dealing with Botan's current needs. Since Kurama didn't want to risk Botan getting pick pocketed, he offered to carry her things in her stead. Kurama's pants were tucked into knee high boots that buckled along the side. They were such a dark red that they may as well have been considered black and they were accented with spiked metal plates.

They may not have suited his current tastes, but Kurama would give Shizuru credit to her sense of style. Contrary to his first impressions, the clothes allowed for ample movement and offered him multiple places to hide his arsenal of plant weapons.

"Okay…are you alright?" Botan turned in Kurama's hold to face him, wanting to read his features in case he planned to withhold information.

"I'm fine," Kurama lied effortlessly, smiling down at Botan with pure affection. He reached back into his ponytail to make sure the rosebud was still secured, suddenly feeling the need to check his weapons again…for the fifth time that night.

"Liar," Botan pouted.

"I'm just a bit stressed is all," Kurama admitted apologetically. "Not only do we have to find Hiei and Kuwabara, but I have to make sure I don't lose you either. There are a lot of people and I fear we'll get separated."

"You worry too much," Botan offered with a smile.

"And you don't worry enough," Kurama countered, flicking the bell that hung from her "ear" and offering her a comforting smile.

"Someone has to balance you out," Botan giggled, turning in time to move with the line. They made it all the way to the front with little difficulty; save for the little issue with Botan's fake ID that Shizuru had given her. Botan's baby face warranted multiple look-overs, but her sweet smile won the bouncer over and both she and Kurama were allowed entry.

The minute they entered, Kurama reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a pair of special ear plugs that were designed to tone down his sensitive hearing. He then led Botan to the farthest unclaimed table he could find. The club had two floors open to the public. The floor on which they walked was more of a balcony that clung to the walls and looked down onto the packed dance floor below. There were stairwells at each corner that took dancers down to the floor bellow and along the entirety of the farthest was a fully stocked bar.

The table Kurama chose was hidden in shadow and a far enough distance from both the stairs and the bar. He would have preferred one of the private booths, but all were occupied so Kurama was forced to make due. He grabbed Botan's fake ID and stashed it with his own (real) in his pocket.* Kurama then took the time to watch Botan who sat adjacent to him. Her eyes were closed and she was moving in time to the music that pulsed around them.

Kurama bit his lip and scowled. She had no knowledge of what was and wasn't appropriate, so when she writhed around in her seat she had no idea how…risqué her movements were. She was oblivious to the hungry eyes on her and the whispers that circled around them. Even with his ear plugs, Kurama could hear the hungry slurs used in reference to the 'sex kitten' at his side and he wanted so desperately to voice his claim on her. Why could they not be at a demon club? She was obviously his and demons would know to leave her be. Humans had no such qualms about stealing away companions and lovers in the heat of the night. _She's mine damnit!_

"Botan," Kurama called over the exhilarating base.

Botan opened her eyes and hummed in response, showing Kurama that he had her attention even though she didn't speak. The very air hummed with energy, beating like a heart in time with the deafening music. There was so much of it, entering her body and caressing her like a long lost lover. She was high with it; the energy, the music, the life, all of it. She wanted to move, needed to dance.

"Let's go to the dance floor," Kurama suggested, offering her his hand which she happily accepted. Kurama led her down the stairs once he was sure his ear plugs wouldn't be loosened, when there he guided Botan into the mass of grinding bodies into the middle of the dance floor. He pulled Botan's body flush against his own and let her decide the steps he'd take. From there, Kurama could let loose his senses, searching for any and all threats that would prove useful in their mission.

The air was thick with the invigorating scent of arousal and the heat born from all the bodies. Raw energy surged around them in waves, lulling the dancers into a trance. Kurama and Botan were no different. Botan was already lost to the rhythm of the night and Kurama was losing the battle to the spell the music cast over him. Sensual musk filled his lungs and coated his taste buds, warming Kurama form the inside out and filling his belly with heat. The music was boisterous, deafening Kurama's ears and shrinking his world to the dancers immediately against him. The flashing lights and spiraling lasers reflected off of everything, giving everything a demonic appearance as white turned blue and neon shades glowed vibrantly.

Kurama could feel his control slip as he slowly lost himself to the powerful beat that pulsated around and within him. The feel of the bodies against his, the way Botan fit in his arms and ground against him, forced so close to him by the dancers behind her, it was almost too much for Kurama to take. All he wanted was to surrender to the ecstasy the club promised him, to give up all his controls and succumb to his awakening carnal desires. Lights flashed and Kurama could do nothing but stare at the affect they had on the nymph in his arms, forcing his senses to cooperate through sheer force of will.

His senses were shot however when his leg became trapped between Botan's and he felt the moist heat of her arousal soaking into his pant leg. In that instant he was lost. His hands dropped low on her back and worked her hips forward before dropping one lower, lifting her thigh and wrapping it around his waist. His golden eyes leered down at Botan's flushed face hungrily, undulating his body in a pale mimicry to what he really wanted to do to her in that moment. The dancers behind pressed against her back, crushing Botan's body onto Kurama's much to his delight. Still she danced, lost in her own euphoria born from the sultry heat and arousing musk that filled the air.

Botan was drunk with the energy that spiraled around her in its own chaotic choreography. She fed off of it, gorging herself on the heady elixir of life that sparked over and under her skin. Her entire body was on fire, soaking in the power around her and giving all of herself over to it. She allowed her body to be manipulated, rolling her hips and tossing her head back in absolute enjoyment. Raw hunger filled her being and Botan could do nothing to fight it. Pressing her body flush against Kurama's chest, she started to trail kisses along the column of her throat, purring with delight when he tightened his hold on her and tilted his head back.

Botan panted, nipping at his exposed neck extended canines without breaking through. She ground her hips against Kurama's, needing more of his hardness between her legs. Darting her tongue, Botan traced along the trail a bead of sweat left behind on its descent down Kurama's throat

"_Stop doing the dirty and get me out of here!" _Kuwabara's voice echoed within Botan's skull, startling her back into awareness and forcing her to realize what she was doing. Botan's face radiated heat as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Kurama inquired, his voice deep with arousal. He was so ready for her to bite him, eager for the pleasure her bite would instill within him. The very thought of sustaining her in such a way drove him to incredible heights of excitement and need. He didn't understand it. For once he didn't want to understand it. He just wanted to experience it.

"Didn't you hear him?" Forcing his mind to the present, Kurama cocked his head to the side curiously at Botan's words before shaking his head in the negative.

"Hear who," Kurama asked, lifting his hands to more appropriate places on Botan's back. Now was not the time for fun, regardless of how much he wanted it to be.

"Kuwabara," Botan clarified once she grabbed Kurama's arm and started to pull him from the crowd. Botan forced her mind to focus on the task at hand, searching for the familiar purity and warmth that could only be found within Kuwabara's beautiful soul. Botan led Kurama to a fifth stairwell that was unnoticeable due to the mirrors that blended it in with the surrounding walls. The stairs led to a dimly lit landing and a door that was just opening.

The woman that exited the room was a true vision to behold. Her long golden hair could rival the sun in its luminosity, spilling over the woman's bare shoulders in wild curls and waves. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and yet it still brushed against the ground. She wore little in the form of make-up and yet she seemed to shine with an ethereal light that radiated from within. Encasing her body in genuine leather was a mini tube dress that left little to the imagination and showed off her hour glass figure. Black stiletto heel pumps adorned her feet and clacked against the metal of the stairs. From her neck hung a glowing stone that radiated with Kuwabara's familiar energy and from her ear hung the last of Hiei's soul fragments.

The woman also had another soul fragment in her hand, which she tossed into the air repeatedly as if bored with her entire situation. With one last toss, she tucked it into her cleavage and pulled a hand held mirror from her purse. She glossed her lips and pinched her cheeks before snapping the gold shell shut and replacing it in her bag.

"What is she," Kurama breathed, filling his lungs with as much of her scent as he could. She was spring personified, if only through her scent alone. The scent was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He was suddenly filled with the need to know, but he would have to push things on the back burner. He had his priorities, claiming the soul fragments and ensuring Botan's safety taking priority over all others.

Botan stared at Kurama incredulously, unable to believe that he would find someone like _**her**_ attractive. But then again, she was perfect. Botan spotted her reflection in the mirror wall and couldn't help but feel hideous in comparison to the glamorous and beautiful woman before them.

Where that woman glowed, Botan was pale and pasty by comparison. Where the woman had hair of gold that bounced with each movement she made, Botan's own cerulean locks fell flat and lifeless. Where that woman had a body for sin, Botan was deformed and marred. Even without her flaws, Botan would never be able to compare to the goddess walking amongst them. The woman had long legs, shapely curves, and skin that was truly kissed by the sun. Botan, though tall in contrast to most, was lanky in some places and pudgy in others. Botan could never compete with someone like that.

"You know, it's rude to stare," the woman reprimanded with her husky voice. She turned her sapphire doe eyes onto Kurama, ignoring the rather plain and boring Botan.

"Do forgive us then, I assure you it won't happen again," Kurama grinned, removing himself from behind the corner and entering the hall. He could see the attraction ignite within her sapphire gaze and deep down he felt a stir for the woman. She truly was a beauty, and Kurama couldn't help but appreciate that. Beauty and power, when combined, had always been a weakness of his when it came to selecting his past lovers. But even though she was absolutely delectable, Kurama found his tastes had shifted. _I wonder why that is?_

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your…" the woman paused to take in Kurama's sultry appearance, licking her full lips hungrily as she searched for the appropriate words to describe him. "…delicious company?"

"I'm afraid you have something of mine," Kurama explained, matching her tone lilt for lilt. _She is my ideal…so why don't I feel like I usually would? Beyond the desire to surround myself in her scent, I feel nothing for this creature. What's wrong with me? I should feel the need to pursue her, especially now._

* * *

Botan watched with envy eating away at her heart. Why was it so easy for Kurama to forget about her? Why was it so easy for Kurama to find people that were her betters in every way? First it was the smart and well read Maya, and then it was the strong vixen, and now the gorgeous woman before them. Did he like making her feel this way? Did he not realize the affect he had on her? Botan knew that Kurama didn't feel anything for her in that way, but to have him be so oblivious to her feelings and growing insecurities… It wasn't fair. Botan turned away from Kurama and that woman in favor of watching the dancing bodies on the floor.

Kurama only seemed to react to her when instinct was involved and thinking wasn't. He only cared for her when he didn't think about it. Botan's eyes widened with realization; maybe that was it entirely. Kurama didn't care for her in that way, at all. Wasn't he complaining about his approaching mating time? Could it be that his behaviors towards her were only a result of his biology? The thought hurt more than any physical blow ever could and it brought her to her knees. She was just the best biological choice for him, nothing more, and even that wouldn't be true for much longer. He may not consciously know what he was doing, but subconsciously she was just a womb to him.

A flash of sea foam hair and glowing white feathers caught Botan's eye, reminding her of the task at hand. She wasn't there for Kurama. She was there for Yukina and Shizuru, who were suffering the losses of their loved ones. Once Hiei was restored, she would take her rightful place as messenger girl and medic. Then she wouldn't have to watch women throw themselves at Kurama, all of which would be perfect for him and ensure his happiness in many fields.

Botan tried to stand, but the muscles in her ankles spasmed, dropping her onto the ground. Botan cried out in pain and cursed how pathetic she was. The others were counting on her and all she could do was cry and wallow in self pity. She was letting them down, but did it really matter? Kurama was doing all the work anyway.

"You want these soul fragments, come and get them," the woman dared seductively, writhing in time to the music.

Quick as a flash, Kurama's whip sliced through part of her dress, loosening her breasts and allowing the amber soul fragment to fall free. Kurama was in front of her in seconds, catching the gem and making a show of tossing it into the air before tucking it into one of his pockets. "That's one." _Why do I not feel anything? Earlier I was so ready to take a lover and put an end to my growing lust, and yet now that I've found the perfect candidate I don't want her. What's so different about now? The need is still here. So is the hunger, and yet I find myself…turned off…_

"Impressive," she canted before vanishing in a gust of flower petals. "Let's see you do that again," she cooed, the flower trail following her body as she crawled on the ceiling. She was forced to drop however when shards of ice embedded themselves where she once was.

Both the woman and Kurama turned in shock to see a current of snow spiraling after the woman. Yukina stepped forward just as the fire alarm sounded over the din of music and cries of disdain and fear.

"I didn't know you had friends," she sneered, leaping high into the air and catching the railing of the above balcony to avoid the razor sharp snowflakes. Kicking the edge of the ground, she back flipped over the wrought iron rail and landed onto the second floor. She stayed there, her eyes only on Kurama while ignoring the rest.

"What are you doing here," Kurama hissed, keeping his eyes glued to the woman's form.

"She has my Kazuma," she whispered, "and Hiei. I'm getting them back." A dome of frigid winds grew around her, freezing the ground and frosting everything it touched.

"Well isn't that too bad," the woman barked from above, clearly not taking kindly to her little fight with Kurama being interrupted. "I have no interest in you so be a good girl and stay out of my way." The woman swung her arm to the side and flower petals formed from nothing and flew like darts in Yukina's direction.

Kurama was quick to grab the young koorime and get her out of the way of the would-be fatal attack, but Yukina did nothing to thank him. Instead, she sent more daggers of ice flying in the woman's direction. Yukina watched with glowing angry eyes as the blonde dodged the attack effortlessly.

"You should really go back home and train a little longer," the woman taunted.

"So should you!" the blond stumbled forward when a body collided with hers. Not caring to look and see who would dare touch her, the woman reached back and threw the human over the edge. Shizuru sent a smirk over her shoulder as she fell, holding in her hands the chain that held part of her brother's soul. She reached another hand out and caught the shaft of Botan's oar. Botan hefted the young woman up and the two sent the blonde a frosty glare.

"You okay Shizuru?" Botan didn't look away from the other woman, checking with her hands Shizuru's condition.

"Better than I've been in a long time," Shizuru chortled, clutching her brother's soul fragment to her heart. She had her brother back, even if it was only a piece, and that alone invigorated her and reignited her inner fire. "Now let's give that bitch what's coming to her."

"No, you're not," the woman growled. "This bitch is going to kill you and use you for fertilizer." The woman ripped the dress from her body, unashamed of her nudity, and leaped from the second floor. Before she could even get half way down to the ground, gossamer wings burst from her back and she charged after Botan and Shizuru.

"Hang on," Botan commanded before repositioning herself to straddle her oar and flying high, bursting through the skylight and showering the faery with glass. Botan looked over her shoulder in time to see the woman burst through, surrounded by a shield composed of wind. Plants dotted along the entirety of the ceiling and Botan was instantly regretful to bring the fight there.

"Bye-bye," she sang, plants rising to her call. Vines and branches shot up, sharp as swords and tipped with poison, chased after Botan and Shizuru.

Botan sped as fast as she could through the air, dodging around the serpentine branches. The wind howled in Botan's ears as she raced through the growing death trap that weaved around her in hopes of impaling her and her current passenger. Glancing over her shoulder, Botan flinched. A writhing black vortex of thorny vines was hot at her heels, prompting her to increase the speed at which her oar travelled.

"It's gaining on us," Shizuru declared fretfully. She scooted forward, pressing herself as close to Botan as she could when the vine's almost found purchase on the paddle of Botan's oar.

"I know that," Botan replied hastily, before making a sharp upward turn. She ascended vertically at impossible speeds before tilting her oar to form an arc backwards. The sudden change had her barreling towards the funnel in a dive.

"Are you crazy," Shizuru demanded, self preservation prompting Shizuru to cling tighter to Botan's back.

Botan chose to ignore her companion's words in favor of veering her oar to the right, narrowly missing the funnel as she sped back to the roof of the club and the fae that hovered above it. Mere seconds before the collision, Botan hopped over the faery and tried to dive back into the club through the shattered skylight in an attempt to skewer her with her own attack. It failed however, the vines twisted around the fae and barred Botan's attempted path before turning towards her and coiling to strike.

Frost froze the plants in place before they could deliver the final blow. They were broken soon after by Kurama, who had cleaved through them with a crack of his whip. The wood splintered under the sheer force of Kurama's blow, forcing Botan and Shizuru to close their eyes to keep the slivers of wood from entering them.

"Are you okay," Kurama questioned, landing on the oar in a crouch. He shifted his weight for a nanosecond to ensure that he wouldn't fall before checking Botan's form for any sign of injury. Finding none, he dropped his hands and visually scanned Shizuru for any damage.

"You're new girlfriend's an evil bitch," Shizuru grimaced as she tried to shimmy back from Botan and even out her own breathing. Neither her, nor Kurama noticed Botan flinch at Shizuru's choice of words.

"Look out!" Yukina's voice rang like a warning knell. As fast as she could, Yukina formed a bubble of ice around the three in time to protect them from several more branches that wished to end their lives. The blow knocked them out of the air and sent them crashing down to the rooftop. The ice shattered, but Shizuru and Botan came out unscathed, whereas Kurama was only nicked on his bicep by one of the fragments.

"Are you alright," Botan asked, fretting over Kurama's arm.

"I'm fine," Kurama shrugged, rising from the slowly melting rubble and stepping forward to reengage the fae in battle.

"Shall we continue where we left off? We were so rudely interrupted," the faery purred as she glided from the air and claimed one of the frozen branches that remained as her perch. Once grounded, she made a show of reaching up and untying her golden mane. Instead of falling, it began to slither and undulate about her form like snakes. Her wings fluttered and a mist began to seep from them and her curls. The shimmering mist spilt downwards and crept towards her opponents slowly, engulfing everything in its path in a shroud of mystery.

"Get away from the mist," Shizuru shouted suddenly, grabbing Botan and Yukina in an attempt to drag them to safety. Her efforts were blocked however when the potted plants became a living wall of thorns. They were trapped and the mist was creeping ever closer to the young adults that struggled to survive the night.

Kurama forced his youki to flare, creating a wind that forced the mysterious fog back and revealing the rooftop had aged and the vegetation had mutated. The scent that the mist emitted camouflaged the odor of decay, but with it forced back the smell struck his nose full force. The cloying smell of rot assaulted Kurama's nose and he had to take several steps back and cover his nose to keep from gagging. The smell was palpable, coating Kurama's tongue in its sickeningly sweet flavor. Kurama dropped to his knees, a powerful dizzy spell rendering him weak for a moment in time.

He was down long enough for the fae to approach him. Vines slinked over the ground before wrapping around his wrists and ankles, hoisting him into the air and splaying him out for inspection. The closer she came, the easier it became for Kurama to breath and he was grateful for it. He lifted his head to leer down at the woman that held him captive, plans forming a mile a minute now that his mind was cleared. Hiei's soul fragment was right there, hanging from her earlobe with little protection. Now if only he could gain control of her plants.

"So, Kurama, was it? The rumors and caricatures of your face around demon world do you no justice," she droned on, tracing a perfectly manicured claw from his chin, down his neck, and over his chest. Her nail followed every dip and curve of his muscles, slicing open the flimsy mesh that served as his shirt. She could feel his pulse quicken under her touch and the heat of his arousal flare around them. Their eyes met and a mutual lust was shared between them, lined by a black viciousness that could only be found within the souls of truly wicked beings. "I can't tell if you want to kill me, or fuck me."

"What do you mean 'or," Kurama smirked, feeling her control over some of the vines slip. He seized the opportunity and eased his youki into them, overpowering the waning control she had over them. As he did this, Kurama replayed his dance with Botan in his mind. What he wouldn't give for it to be Botan that held him captive. To have Botan trail her fingers over his body…Kurama shivered with delight at the thought.

"I see why so many want you," she laughed, knowing fully well what Kurama was planning. "You are truly an evil fox," she continued, stepping forward and pressing her body against his. "I can't wait to see what you'll do to me once you've gotten free."

"For one, I'm going to tie you up, torture you until you squeal, and then I'm going to slit your pretty little throat." Just a little longer and Kurama would have seized full control over the plants that held him prisoner.

"I can't wait," she moaned, wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck craning her neck. Their breaths mingled and their noses brushed.

"What's your name?" Kurama breathed. The vines from his ankle loosened and twitched, unnoticed by all save for the Youko that controlled them.

"Kimiko," she murmured, brushing her lips against Kurama's.

"Kimiko," Kurama repeated. "I like that."

"Good." Kimiko pressed her lips against Kurama's, coaxing his mouth open for her tongue to slip into his. Their tongues slid against one another, engaging in a fight for dominance. Kurama forced her tongue back into the moist cavern of her mouth, ravaging her with his lips alone. Their lips separated only long enough for Kurama to deliver a bite of his own, catching Kimiko's lower lip between his canines before lapping at the wound he'd inflicted. _Botan…_

"No!" Kimiko shrieked and jumped back in time to avoid the would-be fatal blow from Botan's kusarigama. She then leapt to the side in time to dodge the plants under Kurama's control that wished to impale her from behind. Kimiko glared at Botan viciously for what she had done. Blood seeped from the open wound that made up her ravaged eye and cheek and a clump of her golden hair lay in a heap on the floor at Botan's feet. Some of the stained red strands were tangled around the handle of the sickle.

"You little cunt," she panted, crouching low to the ground and holding a hand over her face.

Botan made no reply, standing her ground between the incensed faery and Kurama. Angry tears beaded up in the corner of her eyes and Botan panted as all her negative emotions; the fear, anger, loathing, sorrow, and jealousy, built up within her heart. The paramount of emotion shook her body racked her nerves.

"What are you doing," Kurama barked out of fear when the faery's true strength became unmasked. That woman was too much for even him to take as he was, especially with Botan there to serve as his distraction. "Get behind me and stay out of the way."

"No! You're not yourself," Botan argued, resolute in keeping her back to Kurama. She knew that if she saw him now, saw his anger at her and the truth of the situation, she would break. She didn't want to believe that Kurama would fall for the blond devil woman, in any form of the word. But it was happening right in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean, 'not myself?" Kurama couldn't believe what was coming from Botan's mouth. He was completely himself. He didn't know what was going on inside her head, but if it weren't for Botan's interference he would have Hiei's final soul fragment. _What could she possibly be thinking? …Does she honestly believe I would…? _"Get behind me," Kurama commanded when he saw no answer was forthcoming from Botan's lips. Those questions had a time and place, and now was not it.

"I won't!" Instead, Botan started to swing the stinger that served as her chain and sickle's weight.

"You should do as he says," Kimiko howled with rage, regaining complete control over her plants and sending them charging at Botan.

"Get behind me Botan," Kurama repeated, panic becoming thick in his voice when he realized that he no longer had any sway over the plants that barreled towards her stationary form. "Please, Botan."

Botan stopped swinging the chain and caught the stinger before she sliced through the vines at Kurama's wrists. She didn't get to do much else when Kurama forced her onto the ground and covered it with his. The vines whizzed by overhead, taking with it Kurama's hair band and narrowly missing both Shizuru and Yukina.

"Are you alright?" Kurama hovered over Botan and saw that she wasn't alright, far from it. Even if she was physically unharmed, her eyes sang her hurt. Kurama didn't understand why, ore maybe he did but he wasn't allowing himself to find the answer. All that he did know was that he was responsible for the pain in Botan's amethyst orbs.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"You won't be for long," Kimiko hissed, approaching the two on the ground with a predatory gait. As she walked she claimed one of the vines in her hand and it became rigid, forming a sword of sorts. "You took an eye from me; allow me to do the same."

Kurama reacted before he had time to think, grasping the nearest object to his hand, a root, and lashing out at the fae. The tip sliced through the flesh over her breast, adding to Kimiko's wound and shattering the chain that hung from her ear. But before Hiei's soul fragment could drop into Kurama's expectant hand, Kimiko caught it and jumped into the air. Her wings flapped, stabilizing her before she lifted higher into the air and began to fly away.

"Onii-san," Yukina cried, running passed Botan and Kurama and stopping short of the ledge. She threw one last shard of ice at the fae, catching her off guard and tearing through her wing. Both the fae and the final soul fragment were sent plummeting to the ground and all Yukina could do was watch in horror as Hiei's soul was sent plummeting to the earth below. "Onii-san!"

Hearing Yukina's shrill screams of anguish, Botan summoned her oar and had it drag her from out from under Kurama. She chased after the falling fragment with Kurama close behind her, hopping form building to building.

A bolt of energy shot passed Kurama, striking Botan's oar and destroying it on contact. Though it gave her the boost of speed she needed to catch the crystal, Botan could do nothing but await the inevitable as she was sent hurtling towards the concrete. She rolled her body as she fell, curling herself around the crystal and bracing herself for impact. But it never came. Her landing was considerably softened by a familiar fleshy cushion.

"Kurama," Botan gasped, twisting around to find Kurama on his back and wincing in pain. In his haste to catch her he had allowed himself to skid on his bare back. The roadway tore into his skin and shredded his back.

"Are you alright," he grunted, wincing when Botan shifted over him in her attempt to get off.

"I'm fine," Botan nodded.

Kurama smiled at her, glad to know that he hadn't failed their mission completely. Looking up, Kurama watched Kimiko get flown away in the arms of another faery. Who he was, Kurama couldn't tell, but the power that he radiated could rival Yusuke before he re-awoke as a demon. _We got lucky this time, _Kurama thought. _But how much longer before that luck runs out?_

* * *

*1 – Hiei is less than one hundred years old while, at least in my fic, Kurama just turned four thousand the previous spring.

*2 – I just learned that Kurama's human birthday is June 22nd, and since this fic started five days before the start of their summer break (summer break starts June 20th), Kurama is now twenty years old and is of legal drinking/clubbing age.

*fun fact – Chapter 6: Botan's Tragic Past takes place on Kurama's birthday. What a way to start his twentieth year of life as a human, ne?

* * *

Author's Note: Man I'm tired... Anywho, this chapter was mainly to develope Kurama's side of the budding relationship between him and Botan. Up until this chapter, Kurama's instincts (and his mating time) have only been reacting towards Botan, and they've been getting stronger and stronger. I've also developed his lust, but now, we're finally getting into the emotions. Kurama is finally realising that he's developing legitimate feelings for Botan.

Unfortunately, Botan's insecurities are blinding her to the fact that she's more than just a baby maker to him. She doesn't realise that Kurama is just as turned on by her as she is by him.

Neither of them realise how deep their emotions go, yet, but that will be further explained by later chapters. Anywho, please review. I really, really, REALLY like reviews... Did I mention I like reviews? Because I do. I live off of them and I break a little inside each time I look at my inbox and see that I don't have any...

Sumimosen, I'm so tired.


	11. Chapter 1o: Kurama's Budding Love

Author's Note: I am so incredably sorry! I did not mean to go so long without updating, it just happened since I had so much going on at home. There were several family issues, a camping trip, finals. It's all been so crazy and to top it all off I had writer's block until very recently. My original intention was to post this chapter last week and to hold off until the week after the contest so I could resume my usual updating schedule. Again, I'm so sorry. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, long overdue and probably full of issues, but here it is!. R&R! I'm hoping to continue as planned so the next chapter won't be until next week or so.

P.s: check my profile regularly. I'm using it as a pseudo bulletin board to keep all my readers up to date with my activities as far as fiction is concerned.

* * *

Kurama watched Botan intently, waiting with baited breath as she hovered over the still sleeping Hiei. Around her, Hiei's soul fragments were arranged in a circle, each floating of their own accord. From the smooth glassy surfaces small streams of flames darted back and forth, some taking the shape of dragons that would snap and seize with energy. Though dangerous, none present in the room feared for the safety of Botan or themselves due to the loving warmth that radiated from the black flames.

"What now," Maya whispered, placing herself in the safety of Kurama's shadow. Unlike the others, she felt no loving warmth or the protective caress, all she felt was the blackness that surrounded Hiei's soul in an impenetrable shell. How could she? She was not blessed with a place in Hiei's heart, so she did not get to see the glimmer of light born from his love.

"I… I don't know," Kurama admitted.

"Yukina, Mukuro, Kurama," Botan began, turning to face them as she did so. "I need you three to enter the circle since you are the closest to his heart."

"Why," Mukuro questioned hesitantly, approaching the ring of energy but not daring to step into it. She feared that her presence would contaminate Hiei's soul and darken the small glimmer of light the darkness protected.

"You are what keeps him tied to this world, and as such you will serve as a safe channel for Hiei to travel back into this plane of existence."

"What do we do," Yukina asked, stepping into the ring and claiming a seat next to Botan.

"Just touch him," Botan smiled, guiding Yukina's hands onto one of Hiei's. Light encased the hands of the siblings, bonding them together in a gauntlet of energy. Even still, none feared. The light was loving and warm, fading into Yukina's arm and forming a link with her youki. The two energies of the twins spiraled together, clashing for only a moment before the two meshed.

Seeing the affect Yukina had over Hiei, both Mukuro and Kurama followed in Yukina's stead. Mukuro lifted Hiei's head onto her lap, running the fingers of her unmarred hand through his hair and resting her other over his heart. She felt a small smile tug at her lips when she felt Hiei's heart flutter under her touch for a moment in time before stilling.* The same light that encased Yukina's arms wrapped around Mukuro almost completely. Hiei's energy and hers mixed almost as soon as contact was made, writhing together as if two lovers in the heat of passion. Hiei's energy would occasionally shoot up along her arms to caress Mukuro's heart, allowing his strength to seep in and add to her own.

Kurama claimed his place at Botan's side, resting his hand on Hiei's bicep, all the while watching Botan with complete fascination and growing ardor. The light that encased his arm gave him a slight pinch before their energies merged. Vaguely, Kurama could feel Hiei's essence spread around them all before spiraling overhead. Hiei's life energy was now grounded within the shell of Hiei's body, giving and taking as needed.

Closing her eyes, Botan moved to straddle Hiei's stomach and place her hands below his throat. The energy around her stilled for a fraction of a second, as if paused before the miniature dragons of black flames shot inward. The flames licked over her skin, slithering along her body and using her as a pathway onto Hiei's chest. From there, some burned away at the cloth that served as his shirt while others formed a obsidian chain around the wrists of all present within the circle the dying crystals formed.

Botan took several deep breaths, forcing her body to relax and allowing her reiki to flow through her palms. She could feel his pulse beneath her hand, slow and steady, and in that moment she realized how fragile Hiei truly was. Not in a means that he was weak, but by the fact that he was mortal. In all her time knowing him, Botan had always believed that Hiei was invincible, but not now.

Botan closed her eyes as she felt Hiei's spirit surround her form, entering her body and coursing through her. His soul was ready to return to its rightful place, relying on her to pave the way. But even though his soul was ready, Botan wasn't so sure his body was. Though they weren't as out of sync as Yusuke's when he first died and Hiei was still technically alive, the task at hand was not going to be easy. Hiei's wavelengths weren't compatible for his soul's re-entry. Fortunately Botan had planned for the complication and was ready to force his Hiei's body to reaccept his soul. _I just hope he'll be okay._

"Hiei, you better be ready for this because we only have one shot," Botan exhaled before channeling Hiei's soul through her arms in a rush. As she did this, Botan focused inwards in an attempt to keep her own energy signature from corrupting Hiei's. The body beneath her convulsed beneath her in rejection, fighting Hiei's soul away as if it were an unknown invader that needed to be fought. Even so, Botan maintained her vigil, siphoning the energy Hiei's body expelled in an attempt to weaken it while increasing her own strength. Slowly Hiei's soul seeped into his body, entering through the mouth and nose with every breath taken. Still the body shook and spasmed, fighting away the invader with its waning energy and tapping into its very life energy. But try as it might, the bonds Hiei's body had made with those around it prevented it from taking the energy the wellspring of power offered.

Botan gorged herself on the energy, purring with each shake and shiver Hiei's body produced. Pure warmth rushed under her skin like liquid heaven, coating her body with its sweetness and filling Botan with growing need. She wanted more. She needed more; more than the empty shell of a body could provide. But the soul that flowed through her arms was a different story all together. It was rich with nourishment and flavor, and it promised an end to her cravings. Botan had to have it.

Forming a blockade of sorts, Botan trapped as much of the soul as she could inside her body so she could feed off of it. She cooed and giggled when she felt it squirm under her skin. She loved it. Botan lifted her arms and crossed them over her torso in an attempt to bring the feeling closer her heart and stomach.

Something warm and solid pressed against her back and a vice-like grip circled her wrists before forcing her palms down. Botan's eyes snapped open, glaring and hissing over her shoulder as she tried to squirm out of the hold placed on her. But he wouldn't let go.

Kurama held fast to the struggling Botan, realizing his purpose within the ring. Mukuro, Yukina, and himself were not only there to help Botan place Hiei's soul back into his body, they were there to protect him from Botan, of all people. He shot both Mukuro and Yukina a cautious glance, unsure of himself even though he knew they were doing as they should. Both women had already started to pump their energy into Hiei's form to counteract Botan's theft of it, all the while sucking Hiei's soul from her stomach as gently as they could. But even though there gentleness kept Hiei's soul safe from any further damage, the affect proved harmful to Botan.

She flinched and writhed in pain, fighting to keep Hiei's soul inside her even though she knew that the pain would cease if she would just surrender it. She could feel it ripping at her insides and searing her with heat, burning its way out through her pores. Blood dripped from her nose as she struggled to concentrate, but Botan wasn't strong enough to fight against the combined efforts of those within the ring. With Kurama holding her palms against Hiei's chest, she could do nothing as the soul channeled itself through her arms, lessening the pain but weakening her just the same.

"Shh, just give in. It'll be alright if you just give in," Kurama whispered into Botan's ear, nuzzling her neck in what he hoped was a soothing fashion before clamping his teeth along her spine.

Botan whimpered pathetically in response before surrendering completely to Kurama's dominance. Her entire body wilted when she felt the last of Hiei's delicious warmth slither from her completely and left her feeling hollow and desperate for its touch again. She wanted it back. She wanted it back right then and there if only to erase the emptiness from her heart. "I want it back," she sobbed.

"I know you do," Kurama cooed, lifting Botan from Hiei's body once the light had faded and holding her to his chest. "But you want Hiei back more, right?" Kurama's words held no patronization, just concern. He did not know how far gone Botan was, or if she even cared if Hiei came back or not. He knew Botan, when in her right state of mind, loved Hiei as much as the others and would never dream of harming him. But now, after what had happened, Kurama wasn't so sure if Botan was the one present at the moment.

"No, I don't," Botan admitted with her eyes downcast in shame. "I'll be replaced once he comes back."

"No, you won't," Kurama promised. He rested his cheek atop her head as both watched Hiei's eyes blink open for the first time in what felt like a year of slumber. He blinked several times before yawning and allowing himself a full bodied stretch.

"You tried to eat me," Hiei said bluntly once his eyes settled on Botan. "I didn't think you had it in you." There was no anger or insult in his eyes, just amusement. It was strange, even though she had taken a bite from his soul, he didn't feel sullied or fractured in the least. Compared to everything else he'd suffered, her bite was nothing more than a friendly kiss on the cheek by comparison. But even so, he was exhausted and was ready to call it a night.

Before anything more could be said, Yukina threw her arms around Hiei's shoulders and cried.

Seeing the need for privacy, all present started to vacate the room and allow the siblings a moment to themselves. With one parting kiss to his cheek, Mukuro collected the dead crystals that housed Hiei's soul and sealed the door shut behind her. Only then did she turn her gaze onto Botan and allow her anger to shine through. Hiei may have forgiven Botan, but she did not. No one threatened those she cared for without suffering her wrath. A searing aura flared around her form, alerting everyone to her anger. Mukuro didn't even give anyone a chance to react, ripping Botan from Kurama's arms by her neck and holding her aloft.

Botan hissed and squirmed in Mukuro's hold, clawing at her mechanical arm and kicking at her chest. One kick landed on Mukuro's ruined cheek, forcing her to relinquish her hold and drop Botan onto her feet. Botan then seized the opportunity presented and launched herself at the staggered demon with her eyes glowing angrily. With claw tipped fingers, Botan lashed out at Mukuro in hopes of disabling her long enough to steal as much life energy as she could; and maybe, if she was lucky, Botan would be able to claim Mukuro's soul for dessert.

Mukuro rolled to the side and whipped her leg out in a sweeping kick, costing Botan her balance and sending her plummeting to the ground. Botan yowled angrily and brought her hands up to catch herself. She rolled with her momentum and stood on her feet within moments and stomped on the ground behind her where Mukuro's head once was. Seeing that the attack had not landed on anything living, Botan dropped to the ground without reason and dodged the deadly swipe of Mukuro's arm. Even in her current state, Botan knew such a blow would have decapitated her. Standing on her hands, Botan kicked Mukuro's torso.

Mukuro gasped in shock when the blow landed, ill prepared to handle Botan's attacks. It wasn't so much that Botan's attacks hurt, because in all honesty they didn't. It was the fact that Botan, who was a non fighter, was capable of fighting back. Mukuro smirked to herself for a moment, impressed only slightly by Botan's instinct. But even so, Mukuro would not tolerate such a blow onto her persons. Mukuro allowed her youki to flare as she removed the metaphorical 'kid gloves.' The sheer power of Mukuro's energy alone sent Botan sailing through the air and towards the wall of the apartment.

"Enough," Kurama bellowed before he caught Botan midflight and held his wrist to her mouth. Within moments her rage and blood lust was shoved aside when Botan sank her lengthened canines into flesh there. She moaned her delight when Kurama's sweet and musky blood coated her tongue. All the while Kurama glared at the seething Mukuro

Even though she knew she could hold her own against Kurama in her attempt to put Botan down, Mukuro did not wish to press her luck. It was one thing to attack and kill the shikigami, but it was another entirely to do the same to Kurama; whom Hiei looked up to like a brother of sorts. Even still, Botan was a danger to them all and it was only a matter of time before she succeeded in killing someone.

"I suggest you keep her well fed or put her down, Kurama," Mukuro advised once she righted her appearance. "Or else next time she won't be stopped by pretty little gestures."

"Be that as it may, but if you touch her again I swear I'll kill you," Kurama vowed darkly. "I don't care who you are." Kurama pulled Botan closer to his chest as he said this, needing to feel her closeness for his own piece of mind. He could feel Botan's feverish pulse calm with every gulp she took and this pleased him greatly because it meant that she would be fine. She would be his sweet and loving Botan again.

Botan soon stilled her actions when the hunger dissipated and the fog that clouded her mind lifted. She removed her lips from Kurama's wrist and was appalled to see what she had done. Dropping the appendage, Botan turned on her heel and ran.

Kurama sent Mukuro a parting glance before following after Botan, fearful of what she would do now that she was completely herself. He found her outside on the balcony, huddled in the corner crying. Without another thought, Kurama dropped to the ground and gathered her up into the cradle of his arms. She struggled at first, but was too drained physically and emotionally to last long.

"Everything is going to be alright," Kurama soothed.

"No it's not," Botan cried, pressing her face to Kurama's neck. "I tried to hurt Hiei…What if…what if I…"

"Enough, Botan," Kurama reprimanded, holding her tighter. "It didn't happen, so stop beating yourself up over it. Hiei's fine and Mukuro was just angry."

"But she was right, what if the next time I can't be stopped? What if..." Botan couldn't bring herself to say any more on the subject. Instead she curled up against Kurama's chest and allowed herself to weep. How long would it be before the need to 'put her down' became the only option? How long before she hurt one of the people she loved most in the world? She couldn't bare the thought.

"You won't," Kurama answered firmly, "because I won't let that happen."

"How," Botan questioned solemnly.

"Just as long as you're fed, you'll be fine," Kurama explained.

"But each time I'm fed… well, look at me." Botan pushed herself away from Kurama and dragged herself back so she could enter the light, revealing several changes that she was not ready to accept. Gracing the tips of each finger were newly grown claws, dripping with blood from her nail beds. She was oblivious to the initial pain, born from having her new claws slice through her fingers and all that remained was a throbbing that was more annoying than painful. In the dim light her eyes glowed, revealing the developing cat-like slits of her pupils. The rounded edges of her ears began to point along the top and the way she moved seemed to favor her lower spine.

"Every time you're fed you're brought closer to yourself," Kurama argued.

"No," Botan countered. "Every time I'm fed I fall farther and farther. It's only a matter of time before I become a demon completely."

"Is that really so bad?" Kurama felt his heart pound within his chest as Botan's words sank in. Her disdain to becoming a demon was palpable and Kurama didn't know what to think or how to handle that. He was a demon; did that disdain travel to him as well? Where was this hate and anger coming from? Why was it Botan that felt it? Never had it ever crossed his mind that Botan had shared Reikai's loathing of demons.

"For me, it is," Botan pressed, needing for Kurama to understand her current plight. "If I become a demon, where will I go? What will I do? Even as things are now, and if I manage to stunt my fall indefinitely, I don't have a home anymore. I can't leave this body, so I can't return to Reikai. If things continue, I won't be able to stay here in Ningenkai, and I can't live in Makai. I'll have nowhere." Botan began to rock back and forth as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight a new onslaught of tears that would surely come either way.

"That's ridiculous," Kurama barked, grasping her shoulders and returning her attentions onto him. "You act as if you don't matter to anyone; as if you don't matter to me. My home is your home for as long as you want it. I care about you, and I refuse to let anything happen to you."

"You mean that," Botan sniffed. She blinked up at Kurama, wiping her eyes of her tears so she could see him more clearly. There was such a fire burning within his gaze that she could not help but believe.

"Of course I do," Kurama smiled. "You mean more to me than you realize." _You mean more to me than __**I **__even realize, _Kurama thought as he pulled Botan into a hug. "I just wish you would have a little more faith in yourself, and me."

* * *

"So how long have you known," Hiei questioned, locking eyes with his twin sister.

"…I don't know," Yukina answered with a shrug. "I guess I've always known." Yukina flashed Hiei a smile and pulled him into another hug, so incredibly happy that she had him back. It was like the fog had been lifted and she could finally leave the forest of misery she had trapped herself within. She had her brother. Everything was going to be okay now.

"Are you mad," Hiei found himself asking nervously. Was it fear he felt? Strangely, Hiei wasn't entirely sure. His body was shaking with anticipation and he found it near impossible to breath.

"…Maybe a little," Yukina nodded before turning away from him. "I'd been looking for you for so long, and you knew that but you kept your identity hidden. Why?" Yukina's voice shook with emotion. She had been alone for so long; without family, and until recently she had been without friends too. Was there something wrong with her? Did he not want to be with her? He was her brother; her twin and she was his sister. They were all each other had left, and yet Hiei insisted on keeping himself shrouded in mystery as far as their relations were concerned.

"It was for the best," Hiei offered gently in explanation.

"For who?"

"You know, I really don't know anymore," Hiei chuckled.*

"You've known about me for that long, haven't you," Yukina guessed, figuring that Hiei had forgotten his reasons because of the time taken.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," Hiei shrugged.

"I see," Yukina sighed. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "You tell me. Do you still want me to kill the apparitions of the floating isles?"

"…Not really, no." Yukina said finally. "I'm just happy to have my brother," she smiled serenely.

Hiei blinked several times before returning the expression to his sister. His expression vanished instantly though when a sudden loud growl emanated from his stomach. Reaching down, Hiei rubbed his stomach and instantly he felt his entire center cramp up and seize with pain, alerting him to the time spent without sustenance of any kind.

"Why don't we get something to eat," Yukina offered, holding out her hand for Hiei to take. Once their hands were joined, both exerted a pulling force which allowed them both to rely on each other simultaneously to stand. They shared a smile before exiting the room. What they found was a grinning Mukuro and the sultry smell of dinner wafting from the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Hiei knew that grin anywhere and for once he did not fear Mukuro's expression*.

"Helping you win your bet," she disclosed happily before leaning forward and placing a quick peck on his lips. "Though Kurama isn't all too happy with me at the moment," she added as an afterthought.

"You picked on Botan, didn't you," Hiei chuckled.

"Something like that," she winked before taking the lead to the dinning table.

"What bet," Maya questioned, catching the conversation from the kitchen.

"How long before Botan and Kurama start dating," Shizuru answered while serving the plates of steaming hot food. "It's an ongoing bet all of us have that Yusuke started, according to Hiei.*"

"What," Maya exclaimed before dropping her mug and running towards the balcony where she had last seen her Shuichii. She looked out the sliding door and almost left when she didn't see anyone, but a flash of red stopped her. Even though she could barely see them, Maya could make out the silhouette of Shuichii leaning against the wall with Botan cradled on his lap.

"Dinner's ready," Maya announced angrily as she yanked the door open, interrupting the moment the two shared. They weren't talking, their eyes weren't even open, but the feeling of a warm emotion was there just the same.

"Thank you," Kurama replied, peeking up at Maya with one eye. He had smelt the food several moments ago, but was not entirely hungry so he remained stationary since Botan had no need of food at that point in time. Even still, the night was exceptionally cold and Kurama found himself fearing for Botan's health. Coming to a decision, he stood from the ground with the dozing Botan still secure in his hold and entered the apartment.

"Where are you going," Maya asked when she saw Kurama traveling in the opposite direction of the dinning room. She couldn't help but notice the knowing grin the other home's occupants shared, and it was like a knife through her heart.

"Botan needs her rest," Kurama answered simply before continuing into the room. He closed and locked the door to the only remaining room of the three, not wishing to be disturbed should one of his friends, or to be more precise, Maya became nosy. Laying Botan out on the bed, Kurama began to remove Botan's shoes, thigh highs, belt, and everything else that would prove uncomfortable during her sleep. He would not dare to remove much else though, even though he knew Botan's halter would be terribly uncomfortable at that point in time.

"Ku-chan," Botan mumbled, stirring from her sleep when she felt the blanket get tucked around her form. She blinked her eyes several times and searched the room until she found Kurama smiling down at her.

"Hey," Kurama greeted as he sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Botan yawned. "I'm also a bit hungry…but…." Botan let the sentence hang, unsure of what Kurama would think if he knew she didn't want to eat with the others.

"I'll bring you a plate and something to change into," Kurama offered with an understanding smile. Before leaving, Kurama shed all cumbersome accessories and dumped them with Botan's. He left soon after with a spring in his step. That was twice now she had called him by 'Ku-chan,' and even though he loathed pet names of any kind when referring to him in the past, he couldn't help but feel…giddy. The way she said it, and the way she looked at him made his heart sing.

"Something's made you happy," Hiei teased once Kurama came into view.

"And it'll make me happier if you stay here for the rest of the month and recuperate," Kurama countered with a calculating gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

"That was the plan, I won't be much use to you as I am now," Hiei agreed. All joking vanished from his countenance moments later as his next words formulated in his mind. "Truth is, I've almost been drained dry. I should have died days ago, and yet here I am. Why was I spared? Why are we all being spared? Kuwabara is as tapped as I am; the only thing sustaining him now is his life energy. Yet whatever it was that was leeching off of us, won't finish the job."

"What about Yusuke?"

"Whatever it is, it's still feeding off of his energy," Hiei responded.

"What do you think it means?" This was all too strange and Kurama felt an ominous feeling descend around him. Something was not right, at all.

"Whatever it is, it's letting us live for some reason," Hiei shivered slightly, the frigidness of the apartment seeping in through his skin and chilling him to the core. In most cases, his youki would protect him from extreme temperatures, but now there was barely anything left to warm him from something as slight as a human air conditioner.

"Maybe it's because there's more energy to drain, or there will be," Kurama concluded. "I suggest that you stay hidden until all your strength is back and to be prepared for another possible attack."

"So I am to hide like a coward," Hiei argued, angered that Kurama would even think of such a thing.

"No, you are to hide in wait. There's a difference between cowardice and biding one's time to be prepared," Kurama assured him.

"If you say so." That was as close to a 'yes' as Kurama was going to get, so he canted his head in acknowledgement.

Kurama waked over to his bag which rested in the corner of the living room and pulled his shirt from the top. In most cases, Kurama would have chosen the clean one. But for some reason, Kurama wanted Botan to smell like him. It was strange, that wish rarely came about and only in the case of his longer lasting lovers. _It would be nice, _Kurama thought. _Botan is beautiful; maybe even more so now. She would make a perfect lover…maybe even a mate…if only for the upcoming season. If only…if only her cursed scar would heal_, Kurama sighed. Kurama returned to the dinning table and claimed a plate that he rightly assumed was made for Botan before heading back into the room.

Kurama found Botan dozing, curled around one of the pillows with her hair loose and fanning out behind her. When she heard him enter, Botan lifted her head tiredly and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at him then, filling his heart with warmth. _She really would be perfect. _Kurama forced his mind to the present then, no longer wishing to torture himself with what could, but never would be.

"How are you feeling," Kurama inquired. He placed the plate on the nightstand and handed Botan his shirt to change into. He claimed the bed as a seat then in order to slide an arm beneath her and lift Botan up into a seated position.

"I feel funny," Botan admitted. "I'm so tired and hungry, and I'm sore all over."

"That's not all that strange," Kurama smiled. "Would you like for me to help you?"

Botan paused for a moment before nodding, strangely not all that fazed when Kurama started to unzip her halter and remove it from her torso. It took some maneuvering, but the skirt soon followed and joined the other articles of clothing on the floor. She didn't mind to have him see her naked, she was too tired to really care. Besides, it wasn't the first time and she still had her simple pink panties on. Kurama then helped her into his shirt, careful not to jar her too much because of her tender lower spine.

"Thank you," Botan yawned while Kurama stacked all but one of the pillows behind her. She squirmed a little until she was most comfortable before giving Kurama a nonverbal cue to place the remaining pillow on her lap for her hot plate to go onto. She watched Kurama for a moment longer, enthralled by the way he moved while stripping down to his black boxer-briefs. He climbed into the bed next to her and laid down on his side with his head propped on his arm. Botan didn't know what to do with him watching her the way he was, especially since she had food and he didn't.

"Don't worry so much," Kurama chuckled, sensing Botan's discomfort. "You're hungry. Eat."

"Aren't you going to eat," Botan asked, unwilling to start eating even as her stomach growled. "You can have some of mine."

"No, thank you." Kurama was touched by Botan's concern for him, even though he knew she must be starving. He dropped his arm and rested his cheek against his forearm, resting his head close to Botan and taking deep breaths of Botan's scent. Closing his eyes, Kurama took deep breaths through his open mouth in order to taste Botan's divine scent*. The scent of death was all but washed away and the alluring scent that remained and strengthened was of Eden. Her scent was paradise personified and he felt as if he was home.

Botan continued to watch him for several moments longer before she gave into her need and devoured all that was on the plate. She didn't even taste the food. She was eating so fast, and though she knew she should slow down she couldn't. Because of this, it wasn't too much of a shock to see that the food was gone. She was still hungry, but she chose not to ask for food and to settle with the one plate. It was unhealthy to over eat and since she was stuck in her body she did not want to get sick from it. She set the plate aside and stared at it for a moment longer before she shuffled further into the covers and rolled over to her side facing Kurama.

"I'm sorry," Botan apologized suddenly and without any obvious reason.

"What about," Kurama breathed, easing his eyes open.

"I bit you, and I drank from you," Botan recounted nervously.

"It's alright, you can feed from me whenever you wish," Kurama offered almost happily.

"Why? Doesn't it hurt? What if I don't stop next time? What if –"

"Botan," Kurama interrupted, "I'm a demon. As such I'm a bit of a masochist, so even if your bite did hurt I wouldn't mind it at all. I actually enjoy it," Kurama admitted with a smirk. This made Botan blush, and that in turn made Kurama laugh at her. "You need your rest, sleep."

"…Will you stay?"

"For as long as you wish." Kurama pulled Botan into his arms, marveling at how perfectly she fit against him. Botan shoved a thick pillow under Kurama's head before making herself comfortable at his side. Her head found its way under Kurama's chin and her eyes drifted closed for the last time that night.

* * *

When Botan awoke the next day, she was shocked to discover herself within her own room and tucked into her own bed. She was alone, but it really didn't feel that way. The scent of Kurama still lingered around her, and not just in the shirt she wore, but in her sheets and soaking into her skin. Kurama had stayed with her until recently, that much was clear. She could even feel the fading warmth where Kurama once lay. But where was he now?

Botan sat up and looked around herself again, focusing her attention primarily to the side of the bed Kurama had occupied. When her eyes landed on his pillow, she couldn't help but smile as a giddy feeling fluttered within her stomach. On the pillow was a little note and over it was a single rose without its thorns. Botan bit her lip and her smile grew, she couldn't help it. She felt like she was living a scene from a romance movie, and the thought increased the number of butterflies she felt in her belly.

She lifted the rose to her nose and took several deep breaths before unfolding the note Kurama had left her:

'_Dearest Botan,_

_Sorry to leave you before you awoke, but I thought you might want a decent dinner tonight. Besides, you deserve a treat after all you've been through. I'll bring you part of your treat when I get back, so stay in bed in the meantime. You need your rest._

_Yours truly, Kurama'_

Botan couldn't stop the girlish giggle from emanating from her throat. _He called me his dearest, _Botan beamed.

The sound of a door opening reached Botan's ears and she was on her feet in moments. She checked her appearance in her vanity mirror before she left the room in hopes of seeing Kurama as soon as she possibly could. The word 'Dearest' kept repeating itself in her head and all she wanted was to hear that word from his lips. Narrowly avoiding stubbing her toe into the door jam, Botan sped out of the room with a bright and sunny greeting already forming on her lips. Her smile fell however when she saw that the person at the door was just Maya.

Slung over one of her shoulders were a few dress bags and hanging from her arm were several more bags of varying size. She didn't even spare Botan a glance when she walked by her and dumped her purchases onto the dinning room table, followed by her purse. From her purse a flyer fell, enthralling Botan as it glided in a lazy circle onto the ground. Maya didn't seem to notice, and if she did she didn't care enough to pick it up. Instead, Maya busied herself around the kitchen to make herself lunch.

"Hi," Botan greeted belatedly, walking over to the table and lifting the page to her gaze.

"Hey," she replied with poorly feigned pleasantness. Maya didn't even want to look at the blue haired witch, knowing that if she did she would remember how **her Shuichii** completely ignored her. Maya would remember how he cooed over and coddled the sleeping monster, even though it had been made obvious that she was a danger to them all. She remembered how Shuichii's friends all laughed and sneered behind her back, going on and on about how he and Botan were going to be together. Maya feared, that the more she remembered, she would do something that would be entirely unladylike and out of her usual character. _Why is it always __**her**__? She's not even that smart. She's a ditzy bimbo that probably doesn't know two plus two, let alone know how to hold a stimulating conversation. _Maya sent Botan a frosty glare before continuing with the task at hand; her lunch.

Botan didn't chose to back away from the frigidness that engulfed Maya's aura in favor of returning to her room to wait for Kurama, taking the page with her. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed, hopping on and curling up where Kurama had slept. Once settled, she allowed herself to read the words the pink and lunar themed paper was stained with. "The Princess Serenity* Pageant," she read out loud. "This five day long contest will measure a contestant's talent, beauty, poise, knowledge, and personality. In so doing, the contestant is presented the opportunity to let their true shelves shine for all to see."

"You should enter," a high pitched, yet adorably feminine voice chirped.

Botan yelped and pitched herself over the edge of the bed. She landed with a solid thud on her head with her legs tangled in the sheets and preventing Botan from righting herself. Botan groaned in pain and tried to kick the covers off so she could roll over, but she just got herself more tangled. Eventually Botan gave up and shuffled a little so her position was far less painful. She then scanned the room for the owner of the voice in hopes of complaining and maybe even getting a little help out of her little predicament.

"Fool," another voice chuckled as a white flame and a silvery bubble formed in front of her. Both Hiya and Unmei materialized from the floating elements before claiming a spot at each of her shoulders and righting her position. "For a cat, you're way too clumsy."

"Shut up," Botan pouted, all the while grateful for the help. "Why do you say I should enter? It's not like I'd win."

"If the likes of that maggot has a chance of winning then you are guaranteed the crown," Hiya replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Besides, it would give your confidence a major boost," Unmei added. He turned away from Botan in order to watch Hiya flit over to the bed and claim a seat. Once situated, Unmei flew over to the other pixie and curled up onto his lap happily. Both shared a quick peck on the lips and snuggled under the bunch of covers that remained on the bed itself.

Botan watched and sighed with envy. What she wouldn't give to have that; the true and absolute love the two pixies shared for one another. To have someone accept all her flaws and love them as much as they loved her. The thought brought a smile to her lips, Kurama's face filling her mind with promises of what could be. It was strange, this feeling that she had. She knew now that what she felt for Kurama was a crush, and that the feelings she was currently feeling was born entirely from her infatuation. She didn't even realize when she made the discovery. It was as if one second she was so confused and emotional, and in the next something inside her clicked without any conscious thought. She had a crush on Kurama; A **MAJOR** crush.

"So are you going to enter?" Kaen lay on her stomach atop Botan's head and started to play with a strand of Botan's hair while she waited for a favorable answer. But, when she didn't receive any response at all, Kaen allowed herself to slide forward until she was able to brace her hands on the bridge of Botan's nose and look her in the eyes. "You are going to enter, right?"

"I don't see the point, so no," Botan decided without truly thinking on the subject. Besides, Botan had developed a bit of a phobia about them, especially considering that the most traumatic soul she'd ever ferried was a suicide caused by a lost pageant. The thought of placing herself under that kind of emotional strain didn't appeal to her in the least.

"But Maya's entering. What if the enemy decide to target her? Kurama won't be able to be with her at all times, so it would be for her safety," Unmei argued.

"I suppose."

"And there have been some energy fluctuations in that area, so what better way to investigate," Kaen inserted.

"I guess…"

"And doesn't your Kurama always target the 'most beautiful beings' to claim as his lovers," Hiya added with a wicked grin.

"What's that supposed to mean," Botan demanded in a huff and a blush.

"Come on, you're crush is so obvious I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about it yet." Unmei and Kaen nodded in agreement to Hiya's words, both unable to understand why someone as smart and observant as Kurama hadn't done anything about Botan's feelings yet. Especially considering that the three of them suspected that he harbored the same feelings for Botan as well. The two of them were being stupid, but what else could the pixies expect from demons. They're not always to bright when it came to matters of the heart.

"No it's not," Botan exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, it is," Hiya chucked along with the other two.

Botan knew what they said was the truth. With the way she was behaving now and how she acted last night at the club, she was almost certain that Kurama had probably realized her feelings before even she did. Botan didn't know how she felt about that. If he did know of her emotions, but hadn't said anything, that would mean that he didn't want to respond to them. It wouldn't be the first time he played ignorant for the sake of someone else's emotions. What was to stop him from doing the same to spare hers? In comparison to most Botan wasn't much of a catch, and the baggage she came with was more than any sane person would want. But what if he didn't notice her increasingly odd behavior around him?

Though Botan doubted that Kurama was that inobservant to those around him, it was possible. Botan wasn't all that interesting…unless she was trying to eat those around her. Kurama's primary focus was the restoration of their companions and everything didn't warrant his attentions. Botan didn't warrant his attentions. For all she knew, Kurama thought Botan wasn't behaving any differently than she usually does. This was the longest they'd been together so it was possible.

_Maybe they're right, _Botan thought. _Maybe this would be a good opportunity to make Kurama notice me as someone more than just a friend. I may not be as pretty as Maya or that she-devil, but I'm not ugly. Maybe this would be good for me…_

"…alright," Botan finally agreed, "but only to protect Maya." Botan didn't want to think what would happen if she were to lose, or what Kurama would think when he heard that she had entered a beauty contest considering their situation. All she wanted to think about was the fact that maybe; just maybe, she would be able to get Kurama to look at her with love and adoration.

Botan scrambled to her feet and ran over to her closet in search of the cutest outfit she could find, deciding that if she was going to do this, she would need to do it now. She pulled a pink summer dress from its hanger and was quick to shed all her cloths and pull it on. It fit a little snugly around her torso, which sent off warning bells in Botan's head about her increasing weight, but she would not let it deter her. _I'll just be more careful with what I eat, _Botan told herself as she pulled on a pair of white strappy sandals. The heels didn't do much for her height, and the only reason they matched was because of the color, but they would have to do. She could always go shopping later.

She left the closet and sat on the stool of her vanity in order to fuss with her hair. She didn't want to throw it up in a ponytail, like she usually would, simply because she thought that the look was tired and plain. But she didn't really have many other options. Working a brush almost violently through her hair, Botan experimented with different styles, some up, some down, some crazy, but none seemed to click with her and her needs. Botan eventually gave up and let her hair drop in favor of staring at her reflection. From the corner of her eye, Botan saw the rose Kurama left her resting undisturbed on her pillow.

Botan turned to face it and smiled, the visage of the thornless rose filling her with radiating warmth. Botan couldn't help but climb to her feet and walk over to her bed and lift the rose into her hands. She held the petals to her nose and took several deep breaths of its fragrance. She couldn't wait to see Kurama again, and part of her wanted to forget the contest if only to sit and wait for his return. But she couldn't do that. Even though her decision to try and enter the contest was motivated almost entirely by selfish reasoning, her pixies posed a legitimate point; Maya could still be in danger.

Even though there have been no attacks on her as of yet, even with her constantly being out and about in the public eye, she was still in danger. She was someone important to Kurama, and as such she was a way to get to him. Botan would not, and could not allow for anything to happen. If it meant protecting her rival from harm in order to protect Kurama, Botan would gladly do it. Resting the rose behind her ear, Botan grabbed her purse and other essentials and left her room with sure steps.

It was strange that now was the time she ran into Kurama, rather hardly. Botan felt his arm snake around her waist in order to keep her from falling backwards, crushing her to his chest and filling her with delicious heat. Botan took several deep breaths of Kurama's arousing scent, allowing the heady smell to fill her lungs and her belly. Already she could feel the affect it had on her limbs, the smell turning her arms and legs into jelly. Peeking up at him, Botan couldn't help but blush when her eyes met his.

Kurama grinned down at Botan, surprised to see her out of bed and dressed, but pleased just the same. Heat radiated from her body as her blush crawled down her neck, prompting his eyes to follow the flushed path. Kurama didn't know why she was wearing her summer dress, but he didn't really care to ask in that moment in time. He was just grateful for the vision it presented. "Going somewhere?"

"Um…I was…just gonna run an errand," Botan stammered, clinging to Kurama's chest to hold herself up.

"Now?" Kurama cocked his head to the side curiously, unsure how to take the bit of information Botan had provided. He was hoping she would stay in bed so he could coddle her some more in the privacy of her room.

"I'll be as fast as I can," Botan promised.

"Would you like for me to go with you?" Kurama didn't say that he didn't want for her to go alone. He knew Botan well enough to know that such words would not fly well. Even if his reasoning was entirely for her safety, Botan was a free and capable spirit. She didn't need him to follow her everywhere she went. But that didn't change the fact that it was dangerous out and Kurama wanted desperately to protect her.

"No, but thank you," Botan smiled sweetly.

"Alright, but hurry back so I can give you your present," Kurama requested, reminding Botan of his note.

"Can't you give it to me now?" Botan bit her lip and batted her eyes in what she hoped was a fetching manner. The thought of Kurama's gift had been nagging at the back of her mind and her curiosity demanded that she at least knew what ever it was Kurama was going to give her.

"No," Kurama chuckled

"Please," Botan pleaded, her puppy dog pout growing in its cuteness so much that she could see Kurama waver in his decision. Seeing this, she began to twirl her finger in Kurama's fore locks, something that she had wanted to do from the moment she'd met Kurama it seemed, in hopes that it would push him over the edge and give in to her wishes. Instead, Kurama's arm tightened around her waist and he lifted her up off the ground.

Lust ignited within his belly and Kurama could barely control himself, so when he lifted Botan off the ground it was with the intention to carry her off to her room to do as she asked…and then some, but he stopped himself midway. Instead he sat her on the back of the couch. Kurama couldn't help but notice how her dress hitched up without Botan's noticing, and the scent of her arousal was almost too much to bear. But bear it he did. Kurama wedged himself between her legs and dropped his arm to hold her steady even though he knew her balance was near perfect in most situations. With his other hand he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a little box for Botan to open and slid it into her hand. "You win," he grinned, his voice deeper than intended.

"Yay," Botan cheered, throwing her arms into the air in a celebratory motion. In doing so, her back arched enough to press herself more firmly against him. Botan realized her actions and dropped her arms immediately, an apology already forming on her lips. Her words died in her throat however when she saw the look of hunger within Kurama's gold rimmed emerald eyes. Her breath caught and suddenly she felt she wasn't close enough. She felt Kurama's arm tightened around her, pulling her closer until their bodies were flush against one another.

"Are you going to open it," Kurama breathed into Botan's ear. He knew the position they were in would make such a task difficult, but he couldn't bring himself to care. In his lust, he was greedy and didn't want to lose the contact he had with his Botan. _Mine, _Kurama's thoughts echoed hungrily.

Botan could only nod before she leaned back, her thighs clamped around Kurama's hips and pulling him closer so she could lock her ankles behind him. She could feel a hardness pressing against her dampening core, but the haziness that was taking over Botan's mind was keeping her from realizing just what it was. She removed the ribbon that held the box shut and lifted the lid to reveal a simple clip of gold and silver swirls.

Kurama smiled down at her, his eyes shining with more than just his growing lust. Pulling the rose from Botan's hair and waiting until he had Botan's undivided attention, Kurama held the flower to the clip Botan held and allowed his youki to flow from his fingertips. Both the rose and clip began to glow before they merged before Botan's very eyes. The rose itself vanished and the clip changed to include the bloom's shape in the precious metal. Traces of Kurama's youki still remained within the ornament, caressing Botan's fingers adoringly. Kurama took the clip from Botan's hand and eased it into her hair.

Once he was sure of its security, Kurama trailed his fingers through Botan's hair until his fingers came into contact with her cheek. He trailed his fingertips down her cheek, over her slightly parted lips, along her neck, to her breast, and then around her waist. Kurama then lowered his head until his lips found her temple, near where the clip rested.

Botan gasped as chills ran down her spine even as the trail Kurama's fingertips traveled set her nerve endings ablaze. She panted, struggling to control her breathing as Kurama's lips caressed the side of her head. She wanted more. She ached for more. Kurama's breath ghosted over her cheek and she felt as if she was lost. Botan was so lost, but she didn't want to be found. Botan arched her neck, tilting her face towards Kurama's in silent demanding.

Kurama knew what she wanted, and he wanted it as well. Tracing his lips along the very same trail his fingertips had traveled, Kurama found Botan's lips, but did not kiss them like they both wanted. No. He wanted to tease her a bit longer; if only to hear more of her silent mews that she was oblivious to. Their breaths mingled and Kurama could barely feel the petal softness of Botan's lips. He licked his lips sultrily, Kurama's tongue tracing along Botan's bottom lip as he did so. _Mine._

"Shuichii-kun?"

* * *

*1 – In my fic, demon hearts only beat once every few days or so. But on rare (happy) occasions their hearts would flutter, usually when in contact with a loved one. The fluttering later leads to deep human-like beating when in the case of lovers and long lasting mates

*2 – Hiei's original reason to not tell Yukina his identity was because it was the price for his Jagan eye, but when Shigure (the guy that implanted the Jagan eye; defeated in the three kings saga by Kurama before his suicide) died Hiei no longer had an outside reason to not tell her.

*3 – In my fic, Mukuro has a mischievous streak in her and Hiei knows how to find it predominantly by the grin she wears.

*4 – Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were able to communicate with each other as long as their crystals were in the same room.

*5 – strong smells can sometimes be tasted, the only reason I'm placing this note is because someone said you can't taste smells. So to you person, you CAN taste smells if there strong enough.

*6 – If I don't get any guesses for this cameo I'm going to jump in a river. And just so you know, it's winter on my end.

* * *

Author's Note: Just so you know, my contest is still going and I need dresses based off of Yusuke and Kuwabara since I have none...I kinda need those, so yeah. Again, sorry for the rediculously long wait for my update. I hope you liked the chapter. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 11: Kurama's Family

Author's note: I hope everyone had a happy holiday! I sure did. Yule was amazing and got me the Kinect for my Xbox 360, and christmas got me my sowing machine, so YAY! The contest is kinda over...kinda. I still need dress ideas for Kuwabara and Yusuke, so if any of you, my beautiful readers wants to submit some dress ideas I'd be so happy. Well, here's the chapter. Hop you like. RnR!

* * *

"Shuichii-kun?" Both Kurama and Botan turned suddenly to face Maya and the faces of their new company. Once the two realized who the new faces belonged to, Botan and Kurama bolted apart as if stung by a volt of electricity. Botan back flipped over the couch as she did so, landing on her feet and backing as far away from Kurama and his family as possible until the backs of her knees hit the coffee table. Shiori and younger Shuichii stood behind Maya with an incredulous expressions plastered onto their faces. They were clearly not expecting that.

"Way to go onii-san!" Little Shuichii exclaimed once the shock wore off, a silly grin blooming on his face. He pumped his fist in the air, jostling his mother and Maya by his excited actions. Unlike the other two, or more importantly his stem-mother, his reaction and acceptance of the entire situation was clear as day for all to see.

In all her years as Shuichii's mother, Shiori never known her son to show interest in anyone, for any reason at all. But to see him now in such a compromising position… Shiori was more than a little torn. Part of her was ecstatic to see her son with someone, especially someone as endearing and adorable as Botan. Even with the horrible stories Maya had told her on the way up to the apartment, Shiori was quite pleased to see that someone like Botan had won her son over. But at the same time, Shiori didn't approve of how fast the relationship was unfolding in front of her. In her mind it was wrong and promised heartache when two people jumped from well hidden crushes to… Well, Shiori didn't know what to call the scene unfolding before her very eyes, but things were still going too fast for her liking.

"Mother," Kurama gasped, doing his best to make himself presentable in the eyes of his human mother. He could feel the heat of embarrassment color his cheeks and he could only imagine what his mother could be thinking.

"Minamino-san," Botan squeaked, red faced. Thinking about what was in her best interest, Botan did the decidedly smart thing. She uttered a quick farewell and she was out the door in a flash, leaving Kurama to deal with the mess that mainly he was responsible for. _That's what you get for being a tease, _she thought as she shot him an impish look before rounding the corner.

"Botan," Kurama grumbled, not because she left him with that current mess, but because she left him with another problem altogether that only she could fix; or rather, a problem that he would allow only her to fix.

"So…are you and Botan dating now?" The way Shiori said it made Kurama unsure of Shiori's feelings on the matter. Kurama could see that deep down his human mother approved of her, as he thought she would if previous conversations about Botan were any indication. But there was something bothering her as well. Fortunately Kurama was exceptionally bright; he figured that Shiori hadn't completely understood that he wasn't twenty years old. She was probably worried about him rushing into romances and getting his heart broken or some such rubbish. Kurama loved his human mother dearly, but this: her reaction to his…love life was going to prove to be a problem. It looks like a sit down was in order. But first, how to answer her question.

He didn't really know how to answer. He had taken Botan out on what humans would consider dates. He'd taken her to a ball, a club, and a temple, but they were all missions. Sure there was some fun involved, and he would be more than happy to take Botan out to such events again…if there wasn't work involved. But that was all by human standards. Kurama really wanted to say yes, because he would be far beyond thrilled if that were the case.

However, by demon standards, Botan was pretty much his. His scent was all over her and hers on him. If any demon were to pass by they would say as such. They belonged to each other. Though he didn't realize it in the beginning, Kurama had been laying his claim on her for a long time. He did not know when he had started to mark Botan as his own, but it was clear to him that it had been longer than the current events have been taking place. All he had to do to make his claim permanent would be to mate with her. Such a thing he could not do however simply because he could not have sex with her. Not only was she not ready for such intimacies, but her scar would make such an act unbearably painful for her.

Even still, Kurama had only recently started courting Botan, so her choice in the matter has yet to be made. He knew she wanted him, just as he wanted her, but he feared she would be swayed into the arms of another if he did not act soon. There were many who have shown interest in Botan, and Kurama could only count himself lucky that Botan hasn't noticed the hungry leers sent in her direction. Even the few demons and non-humans they have passed* haven't been completely deterred by him and his obvious intent to claim her. That is, if she wanted him in that way.

Lust and love were two completely different things. Though Kurama didn't know if what he felt was love, he knew that it could not be described by simple lust. He cared for Botan. He cared for her a great deal. He also knew that he never felt this way for anyone, not his past lovers or companions, not anyone. Though he feared using the word to label his feelings, Kurama didn't know how else to describe it. Part of Kurama feared that word and all that came with it, as he always has, but the rest of him was at peace with the startling realization: he was falling in love with Botan. _But when did this happen? _Kurama asked himself, feeling his heart beat escalate and the rest of his mind go blank save for the image of Botan in his arms. It really didn't matter, the more he thought about it. _Kuronue must be rolling in his grave right about now…either that or laughing at me from whatever hell he'd been sent too._

Shiori watched her son with a calculative gleam in her eye. Why wasn't he answering her question? She could tell he'd worked it out in his head, if the peaceful half smile and the brightness of his eyes was anything to go by. But did that mean he finally found himself a proper girlfriend, or did it mean something else. She knew he was a demon, she had accepted that the night that he told her. But even though she knew what Shuichii was, she really didn't know what such a thing entailed. Did demons have different courtship rituals compared to humans? Did they court at all? Did demons even feel love, be it the love of companionship, family, or any other form?

"What were you doing with **her**?" Maya questioned darkly, trying to find any explanation that could explain what she just saw away. She refused to accept that _**her Shuichii **_was making out with that **trollop**. She was a monster, a danger to them all, so why did he insist on pursuing Botan? What was it about that tramp that made her so irresistible to Shuichii? It couldn't be her looks, because according to the judges at the auditions, she was the most adorable and talented girl they had seen so far. That hussy wasn't smart either, so there was nothing there to serve as a lure. _What does that blue haired witch have that I don't? _

Kurama decided to take a route similar to Botan and just walked away. Picking up the groceries as he did so, Kurama made his way into the kitchen and placed his purchases onto the counter. "The television remote is on the coffee table, help yourself," Kurama said as an afterthought.

"Cool," little Shuichii beamed, hopping over the back of the couch and grabbing the said device. Within moments he found some random action cartoon and the earlier incident was erased from his mind. At least it was for the time being.

Kurama knew that as soon as his human mother and Maya were out of sight, little Shuichii was going to grill him with an intensity (and awkwardness) that would most likely rival Shiori. At that thought, Kurama turned to his mother and saw that she was claiming a stool behind the counter so she could look into the kitchen without getting in the way. Her gaze was steady and expectant, if not a little critical. Kurama really hoped he'd be able to handle the questions sent his way, diverting them as best as he could until Maya left. Though he had no interest in her at all, Kurama preferred to deal with her at another time, preferably when he didn't need her as bait.* _Why do the fallen think I want her anyway? _Kurama thought darkly.

"So, where's Hatanaka-gifu?" Kurama asked, washing his hands thoroughly and refusing to meet his mother's gaze. He was still a little embarrassed by the fact that he was caught by his mother and step-brother, but not by much. In his long years of life this wasn't the first time he'd been caught by a parent, though they usually weren't his. He just hoped that his mother's image of him hadn't changed too drastically.

"He's back at the house," Shiori answered simply, almost coldly.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama didn't like the way Shiori spoke, hearing the pain and heartache within her voice. Finally, Kurama took the time to look at her and was appalled to discover the puffiness around her eyes, covered by thick layers of make-up. Her eyes were lined with black in a futile attempt to hide the pink. Here cheeks were overly and unevenly powdered. Here nose was glaring red under her concealer. Everything about Shiori drooped with misery, but the mask she wore had fooled all, even him for a moment.

"What did he do?" Kurama's voice dropped low and took a threatening edge. _If that man harmed so much as a hair on her…_

"We're…we're getting a divorce," Shiori explained solemnly.

"What? Why? Is it…is it because of me?" Shiori flinched at Kurama's words, proving Kurama's words true even as the lies were already forming on his human mother's lips.

"It's not you're fault baby," Shiori cooed in hopes of alleviating the guilt from her son's eyes. "He and I have been having issues for a while now."

"Please don't lie to me mother," Kurama requested, bracing his arms against the counter and dropping his head. "He's leaving you because of me; because of what I am."

"No. Baby, no," Shiori pressed, reaching out to place her hand on Kurama's head.

Kurama leaned forward instinctively, allowing his mother to comfort him by massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his hair. It was his fault. What other reason could there be. "If I hadn't…If it weren't for me the both of you would be living happily. You wouldn't have to suffer through all this," Kurama continued morosely. Again he was responsible for robbing his mother of her happiness.

"Baby, I left him." Shiori's hand dropped to Kurama's shoulder when his head shot up. Pure shock was evident within his golden eyes. Then there was confusion as Kurama's mind raced to find a logical explanation as to why Shiori would leave the man that she loved.

"Why?" Kurama couldn't help feeling like a child in that moment, clinging to his mother's every word as if they were his lifeline. All these questions and false theories circled in his head within a vortex of guilt. It had to be his fault; there could be no other reason.

"He wanted me to abandon you. He would go on and on about how this was all your fault, and how you were a danger to us all; a danger to me. He told me to leave you, or he leaves. I chose you," Shiori explained simply with a steady voice.

"But mother, I-"

"You are my son, my baby, and I love you. I love you more than anything. The choice was easy. But that's enough about me. I know you're trying to distract me from what happened." Shiori smiled and arched an eyebrow. There were some tears that still lingered within her eyes, waiting for the cover of night and darkness to be shed, but there was also strength born from a mother's conviction.

Respecting his mother's unspoken wishes to drop the topic, for the time being, Kurama bit his lip and looked away. He scratched the back of his head and thought back to the question his mother posed after she caught him and Botan. He still didn't know how to answer, but he was grateful for the change in topic just the same. The very thought of Botan and her sweet smile lifted the feelings of misery and self loathing and filled him with warmth and happiness.

'That's a look I never thought I'd see," Shiori sighed happily.

Kurama blushed, deciding to keep himself busy to alleviate the slight awkwardness of having this conversation with his mother while under the ever watchful eyes of the nosy Maya and even nosier Shuichii. "What look?" Kurama attempted to feign ignorance, but his mother seemed to be an expert on him and clearly saw through the act.

"You're how old? I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," Shiori pressed, watching her son pull out a chopping board and a knife. He placed several washed vegetables to the side, putting a few on the chopping board before he started to slice through them quickly and efficiently. The even slices were then scraped into a bowl to be dealt with later. Now his attention was solely on chopping.

"I'm four thousand years old, and yes I know what you're talking about," Kurama admitted. "But I don't really know why. Botan is…I don't know."

"You really like her, don't you?" Shiori couldn't help it, her smile grew until her cheeks hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. Her son had it bad. Pure euphoria bloomed within her heart, chasing away her misery like the light that chased away shadows. Her son had finally fallen.

Kurama nodded in admittance, unsure how to proceed with the conversation. He finished chopping the vegetables and pushed the bowl aside. He then placed a large saucepan onto the stove and set the electric burner's dial to the middle. While he waited for the pan to heat up, Kurama grabbed a tub that he had set aside and opened it to scoop out about two cups worth of white miso into it. He then put it away and pulled out an unopened bottle of sake. He uncorked it easily before taking a swig straight from the bottle. Kurama ignored the face his mother made in favor of pouring some of it into the pan over the miso. As he did this, his free hand reached for a spoon and he started to stir the two ingredients together without much thought to his actions. He took another swig of the cooking sake and placed it to the side for later use.

"You must like her a lot if you're willing to cook for her," Shiori noted, eyeing the alcohol but deciding not to say anything against it since her son was legally of age.

"Actually, it's his turn to cook," Maya interjected suddenly, scooting her stool closer to Shiori.

Shiori arched her eyebrow again at her son, knowing more than anyone that Kurama hated cooking. She remembered how he always tried to weasel out of it while she was teaching him. He could cook; really well when he put his mind to it, but it was clear he hated it. Shiori suspected her son would eat things raw if he could. He only cooked when he absolutely had to, and even then he sometimes didn't. He only started cooking regularly when little Shuichii joined the family and started to rely on him since both she and Hatanaka had to work a lot more due to their increasing expenses.

Kurama looked away again as another blush painted his cheeks. He loathed cooking, but when Botan said that they would all have to take turns with the task the thought of arguing against it never crossed his mind. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Kurama actually enjoyed cooking for Botan.

"Botan made the rule, didn't she?" Shiori's answer came in the form of her Shuichii stirring faster and pulling a bottle of mirin from the pantry, taking a swig from the sweet cooking wine, and dumping it into the pan before almost slamming it down next to the sake. Her grin grew at her son's guilty behavior. She watched him grab the sugar and sift some into the pan before putting it away. Her lips peeled back, showing her teeth as her grin grew even more. If she guessed correctly what her son was making, Shiori knew that Shuichii was going to have to turn and face her to get the water.*

Was it wrong that she wanted to watch her cool, calm, and collected son squirm? Was it wrong that she wanted him to know that she knew how wrapped around Botan's pinky he was? It probably was, but Shiori couldn't bring herself to care. All those years of waiting for her son to show interest in someone so she could embarrass him like all mothers love to do. All those years of looking for anything and everything she could use against him, from baby pictures of his perfect little bottom, to the rare, but funny little accidents have finally come to an end. Finally after twenty years of fruitless collecting, she can finally use it. Sweet justice, it felt so good!

Kurama knew he was trapped. He knew exactly what his mother was doing too. Fortunately, his demon mother liked to do the same thing to him, and even though it had been a long time since, Kurama still knew how to rob her of her satisfaction. The goal was to see the affect, and Kurama would be damned before he let his mother see exactly how pussy whooped he was by Botan. He'd be damned before he let anyone see; it was one thing to receive this kind of torture from his mother, but his friends would be relentless with their teasing.

Kurama opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He could feel his mother steaming behind him at his robbery and he couldn't help but smirk at his little victory. He poured about half of the bottle in and drank the rest, washing away the thick sweetness of the mirin. Feeling particularly bratty then, Kurama started to hum a happy little ditty that wouldn't drive him insane by the mere thought and took another swig of the sake.

Shiori pouted at her son's back, knowing that he had won that challenge. But there would be plenty more. She was a mom, as such she was gifted with quite a bit of patience.*

* * *

Botan was still feeling kind of bad for leaving Kurama alone to deal everyone, but not enough to put her plans on hold to deal with this contest. It was probably for the best that everyone came when they did because Botan had a sinking suspicion that Kurama would have found a way to keep her in the apartment. Most likely in a way that Botan knew she'd have no power to deny. She could still feel the heat of his body against hers, leaving her full of wanting.

Botan stalled in her walk and looked back, tempted to head back home in hopes that she could get that kiss she was sure Kurama would have given her. She sighed then and continued on her way. She told herself she was going to enter the contest, and she was going to. With the pamphlet in hand, Botan continued on her way and eventually found the grand hotel the auditions were being held in. Biting her lip, Botan checked her reflection in the window and gave her hair a quick fluff. _Here goes nothing. _Botan breathed before entering the hotel and walked over to the reception desk with what she hoped was a confident stride.

"You're here for the beauty contest auditions?" The busty blonde receptionist inquired before Botan had a chance to speak. Botan just nodded dumbly and the receptionist pointed to closed double doors to Botan's left.

"Thank you," Botan bowed. She took several more calming breaths before heading to the doors and opening one wide enough for her to slip into discreetly.

Against the wall was a long line of chairs, all facing the opposite wall. Most of the chairs were empty, but there were a few beauties seated primly upon the chair's cushions. All of them wore buttons proclaiming their names and entry numbers, and all of them were dressed extravagantly in expensive dresses and suits. All the remaining contestants were staring at the only door on the wall across from them. It was a tall and imposing set of double doors that made the pair behind Botan seem tiny by comparison.

Botan gulped and instantly felt underdressed. Regretting her decision, Botan turned to head home. Maya would be fine without her and Botan was sure Kurama would swoop in and rescue her should anything happen. But before Botan could reach for the handle, a woman that had been previously unseen was there holding out a button for Botan to wear and a permanent marker in on hand and in the other a clipboard and pen.

"Fill these out please and write your name on the button please." The woman sounded so bored that it was infectious. When she yawned, Botan and the nearest three contestants yawned as well. Once Botan accepted the items, the woman pushed her cropped black hair behind her ear and sashayed back to her corner where a lone seat and her book lay in wait. "Hand the clipboard back to me as soon as you're finished," she waved over her shoulder.

"Okay, thank you." Botan watched the woman for a moment longer before claiming a seat that was both far from the droll woman and the other contestants alike. Eyeing the first of many pages, Botan visibly paled. A lot of the information the pages asked for she didn't have, so she couldn't give. She didn't even have a surname. Without even realizing it, Botan was pulling out her compact communicator with the intent to call Kurama and have him give her a hand with the pages. Stopping herself mid motion, Botan looked up to scan the faces around her, none of which were even sparing her a glance. Why would they? Compared to them, Botan was much to plain to count for anything.

_I knew this was a bad idea…_ Botan thought fretfully. _I don't have a family. I don't even remember my birthday. How old am I anyway? _Botan struggled to fight back the panic by breathing deeply and slowly. She could do this. She must have had someone to call her family in the past. Try as she might to think otherwise, the only family she had was Yuri. Wasn't there anyone who cared for her; who treated her like a person and not a possession or curse? _No, there isn't. I am the demon spawn of Bright Eyes…my father... He must have loved me. He and my mother must have. No, I know they did. My parents loved me before they even knew me._

Botan fought the tears as her hand wrote the appropriate characters on its own: Meibo. Pride filled her heart when she looked down at her father's name. What she wouldn't give to meet him, if only just once; him and her mother. Botan sniffed and wiped her eyes before she continued on to the next issue. Her date of birth was another issue entirely. She doubted that anyone would really believe how old she was. _Okay, I'm three thousand and fifteen years old. I was born in the spring. I died around my fifteenth birthday…what did my ID say? _Botan fished the said item from her back and noted how it said she was twenty. It also said her birthday was March 14, so Botan decided to go with that. She didn't know why Shizuru gave her that birthday, but she figured she'd never find out.* The rest of the forms were easy to fill out with easily backed lies and fibs. Botan even named Genkai and Atsuko* as her references, knowing that they would back her lie without batting an eyelash.

Once finished, Botan wrote her name on the button and walked over to the woman in the corner to hand the information off and the marker off. Botan then returned to her seat and fastened the pin of the button to her dress. Botan then settled herself to look around the hall in hopes of finding some form of entertainment. None of the girls even met her eyes, to preoccupied with their own worries and growing insecurities. They had been waiting for so long and the time spent was eating away at them, that much was plain to see.

"Meibo-san," the woman called.

Botan almost didn't answer, but when she realized that the woman was addressing her she stood. Botan walked over to the woman nervously, worried that she might have put something wrong or worse, she had been found out. "Is something wrong?" Botan stammered nervously.

"Nothing's wrong dear, I just wanted to know if you had photo to go with your form." The woman found herself smiling at Botan in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. The girls were strung up as it was, the woman would feel terrible if she placed any more stress on one of the contestants.

Botan blushed and shook her head in the negative. She didn't say anything, fearing that if she admitted to joining the contest last minute she would upset someone. Botan dropped her gaze demurely, staring at her toes and wishing she had the time to paint them. She just felt so plain compared to all the extravagantly dressed young women.

"That's fine, just stand there and give me a smile," the woman offered, pulling a camera from her hidden purse. Sensing that Botan wasn't all that comfortable, the woman chose to hold off on taking Botan's picture in favor of giving her some advice. "Try thinking about a happy memory, the happiest one you can think of. I'll take care of the rest."

Botan thought for a moment. Ever since she met Yusuke, she had so many memories to choose from. It really was a matter of picking one, but her mind skimmed over them all until the event from earlier that day entered her mind. It wasn't even so much the near kiss as it was the fact that Kurama had thought about her. He had stayed with her, soothed her nerves and laid her fears to rest. He held her. He coddled her when she needed it most. He treated her like more than a true friend. He made her feel special, if only for a day. Her heart was still singing from his actions and she couldn't help but smile. If only the two of them had a chance to form the relationship she wished for. _If only…_

"That'll be all sweetie, you just wait here while I give the judges the information and your photo." The woman just skipped into the room that all the other contestants had been staring at, grateful to actually be doing something other than reread her romance novel for the fiftieth time.

Botan merely shrugged and reclaimed her seat. Reaching into her purse, Botan started to tinker away at some spirit detective gadget that Yusuke would most likely never use. Who knows, maybe she could get Kurama to use it. With that thought Botan attacked the ring with a renewed vigor.

So engrossed was she in her work, Botan didn't even realize the dwindling amount of contestants within the room until finally her name was called. Botan was startled into alertness, jumping to her feet with her hands balled into fists. When she realized what she was doing and what was going on, Botan blushed and apologized profusely. Picking up her things and storing them away in her purse. Botan then entered the room.

As it turned out, it was one of the hotel's smaller ballrooms that was being used as the audition's location. At the edge of the dance floor was a long table at which sat five people. Four of which were human, one of which was not. He was a demon, or at least he felt like one. Botan schooled her features in hopes that the demon would not realize that she knew what he was, or thought he was. Botan new that there were demons that made Ningenkai their home, and he was most likely one of them so she shouldn't be so concerned, but at the same time she should be. The demon was obviously masking his youki, and yet the amount that seeped through the barrier sent a shiver of anxiety down her back. He was dangerous, that much was certain, but to who.

The demon in question pushed his long blonde hair behind his ears, the almost luminous strands of gold catching the light in a marvelous display that augmented his natural beauty. Deep sapphires looked at her, filled with untold secrets and veiled with mirth. The muscles of his powerful bare arms flexed as he pulled his hair into a ponytail, exposing the dimples in his cheeks born from his infectious smile. He wore a simple black tank top, which was strange considering the formal business attire of his colleagues. From what Botan could see of the man's long muscular legs, she could tell that he wore leather pants designed specifically for him. Behind him the matching leather jacket was strewn over the back of his seat.

He truly was beautiful, more so than many Botan had seen in her life. The man could give Adonis a run for his money, and she should know since she's met the demigod in person. Botan flushed nervously, unsure how to handle the man. His power was undeniable and terrifying, but his eyes were kind and mischievous.

"So, Meibo Botan," the man began, his voice like warm liquid honey, "I must say, you're hair is quite an interesting shade, and yet I find myself believing that it's natural. Is it?"

"Um, yes," Botan stuttered, wringing her fingers together nervously. She was at a loss. Should she be afraid of this man or not?

"I find that hard to believe," one of the two female judges admitted, her gaze shrewd and cold. Her hair, brunette and pulled into a tight and elaborate coil atop her head, made her sharp features stand out and gave her a harsh appearance. "But interesting dye jobs aside, tell us about yourself."

"Um…what do you want to know?" Botan was nervous, that much was certain, but this time for a different reason. No one had ever asked her to talk about herself, and she feared that she would give too much, too little, or the wrong kind of information.

"For starters, what do you like to do for your free time?" The other woman, an exotic dark skinned beauty questioned with a bright and loving smile. Botan was instantly endeared to the woman and flashed her one of her signature smiles in return.

"I love to make trinkets and gadgets, like jewelry and stuff. I also dabble in sowing and cars." Botan blushed at the last bit, her surprised she admitted to such a thing.

"Interesting mix," the woman chuckled. "What about you're schooling; what's your favorite subject?"

"I love history." Botan answered honestly after a short pause. "I also enjoy literature and theology." The last part was somewhat a lie, since knowing about the gods was technically work related and confusing on some days, but it wasn't all bad.

"Is that so? What do you think of religion today?" The golden man, for that was the only way Botan could describe him.

"It's hard to say," Botan admitted. She never really gave much thought to her own opinions about human's and their religious selves. Her main priority had been the gods, not how they were worshipped. "I never really thought about it."

"_Of course not, it's your job. Why would you want to think about work?"_ Botan gasped and jerked to alertness, her eyes darting around herself in search of the source of the voice. _Yusuke…? _She heard him, but she couldn't see him or feel him anywhere.

"_Hey!" _another familiar voice added almost indignantly. _"I'm here too! Don't you sense us?" _Kuwabara's voice asked, sounding from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"_Of course not, duh! We're in a magic box. She probably can't even hear us." _Yusuke's voice shouted in reprimand.

"_In a box…where?" _Botan sent out telepathically in hopes that the two could hear her over their squabbling. All the while Botan's lips moved on autopilot, answering the questions of the judges with feigned sunniness. _And Koenma said talking whiles spacing was a bad habit. Hah! Multitasking for the win! _

"_So you can hear us. What the hell are you doing here?" _Yusuke bellowed in exasperation.

"_Looking after Maya, she's still a target…right?" _Botan found herself asking.

"_They forgot about her ages ago," _Yusuke informed. _"They figured out that Kurama didn't care about her in that way when he started to use her as a lure in hopes of catching one of the fallen."_

"_He's been doing WHAT now?" _Botan's eyes were alight with anger even as her smile stayed, her lips stating her favorite colors without her even hearing the question.

"_Uh…nothing!" _Yusuke said while Kuwabara grumbled about immorality or some such thing. _"The point is that this contest thing is a waste of time! I have a wedding to plan and I can't do that locked in a box with Kuwabara!"_

"_You're finally going to go through with marrying Keiko? Congratulations! When are you planning the big day?"_

"_Keiko wants a fall wedding, but I'm leaning more towards spring in hopes of avoiding mating season but- hey! That's beside the point! Get me out of here!"_

"_uh…wouldn't it be better for Botan to stay in the contest?" _Kuwabara offered, interrupting Yusuke's long string of swears and profanities. _"She'll be able to look for us without people asking questions."_

"…_I want to hit you right now." _Yusuke grumbled, seeing the validity of Kuwabara's statement. _"Don't you dare lose Botan. If you're doing this, you're doing it for the win. If I find out that you lost, I'm sending Keiko to kick your ass."_

"_Right." _Determination flashed within Botan's eyes as a new drive filled her. She would do Yusuke and Kuwabara proud. She was going to find the box they were trapped in and she was going to win this contest. She was already part way done, her first suspect was already in sight. Botan glanced at the beautiful man, searching him and his aura for any sign of her friends' energy signatures or a way to this box the two kept talking about. She could faintly see the residue of Yusuke's soul on the man's hands, but it was nowhere near enough evidence to place him as her tantei's captor. For all she knew, he could have touched the box without even realizing it. Just because he wasn't human didn't mean he was guilty.

"Well, Meibo-san, we look forward to seeing more of you. Congratulations, you are our final contestant," the man grinned.

Botan gasped in shock, finding it hard to believe that the audition was so easy. She wasn't even aware most of the time. Botan stammered a quick but honest 'thank you' as she bowed before she waved and left the hotel. Ducking into the nearest deserted alley, Botan summoned her oar and mounted it. She couldn't wait to get back home and tell Kurama the good news. She found Yusuke and Kuwabara, or rather parts of them. Either way, Botan was so pleased with herself that she almost forgot to place a glamour onto herself before flying off towards her apartment.

Hungry eyes watched Botan ascend into the air, filled with dark and wicked promises. While another pair watched for another reason entirely.

* * *

Kurama was just pulling the baked tuna from the oven when he felt Botan's aura approaching the home he shared with her. He was quick to place the dish onto the dinning room table and rush to the door in time to open it for Botan. Though he wouldn't say it, he had been worried about Botan since she had been gone for a few hours. The sun had already started to set and some of the nearby demons had started their prowl for potential mates and meals.

"You are in big trouble," was the first thing from Botan's lips as she jabbed his chest with her index finger. Then, quick as a flash, she fisted the front of Kurama's shirt and yanked him outside. Once the door was closed, Botan chose to elaborate on her statement. "You've been using Maya as bait! How could you be so cruel?"

Kurama was at a loss for what to say, completely bewildered by the sudden fire in Botan's eye. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't enjoy the look. He was rather turned on by it if he wanted to be completely honest, but that really wasn't helping his situation. He needed to think. How the heck did she figure out his ploy? No one had the slightest idea about the fact. "How did you…?"

"Yusuke told me," Botan answered with an angry pout.

"Hang on, what? Where were you?" Kurama demanded urgently, his worry increasing. The only way she would be able to find him would be if she was close to one of their enemies. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he searched her for any sign of injury, fearing that she had been attacked during her mysterious errand.

"I'm fine. I was auditioning for some beauty contest so I could look after Maya since she entered too. While I auditioned I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara. I couldn't find them because they're in some box that keeps me from sensing them, but that doesn't change the fact that I found them."

Kurama sighed in his relief to know that Botan was unharmed. He caressed her cheek and rested his hands on Botan's shoulders, needing the physical contact. "Why did they tell you about my ploy?"

Botan's anger evaporated at Kurama's concern for her well being. What was it about him that made being angry with him so hard? "I told him why I was entering the contest when he told me that the fallen had forgotten about her when they realized your plan."

"I see. When is this pageant?"

"It's in a few days," Botan replied, shivering as a gust of wind blew passed them.

"Is there anything I can do until then?" Kurama asked, pulling Botan closer to his form to share his body heat.

"No, not really, but I'll need your help to poke around since I'm not the greatest at it…and…" Botan let the sentence hang, biting her lip nervously.

"I'll show you a few tricks after dinner," Kurama promised.

"Thank you," Botan blushed, not knowing what else to say. Both just stood there in silence for a moment longer, both unsure of themselves and what to do. Both felt as if they had to do something, but what was a complete mystery to them.

"Why don't we head inside? You don't want to catch a chill." Before Kurama could reach the door and open it for her, a sudden thought came to mind, prompting him to turn on his heel and return his attention onto Botan. "Before I forget…"

"Forget what?" Botan froze when she saw Kurama's face descend onto her own and instinctively she closed her eyes as anticipation took hold of her. His lips found her cheek in an open mouthed kiss before trailing his lips towards her ear, pressing feather soft kisses as he went. When he reached the shell of her ear, he caught it between his teeth and tugged gently. Kurama couldn't fight the smirk that tugged at his lips when Botan's faint moan reached his ears and her hands clutched at his shoulders. He pressed his lips to where her jaw met her neck, laving it with his tongue and suckling. Kurama gave her neck a few nips in between his licks and sucks until the sounds of Botan's mews became too much for Kurama to handle and still be in complete control.

"That's what you get for ditching me," Kurama breathed into Botan's ear. He then began trailing his lips along her jaw line, stopping at the corner of Botan's mouth before pulling away with a deliciously wicked grin. The grin only grew when Botan whined her dissatisfaction. He turned again and opened the door for Botan, waiting patiently for her to snap out of her daze.

When she did, Botan blushed profusely before giving his shoulder a hard smack. "Tease!" Botan cried indignantly. She gave into her impulse and smacked him again when Kurama started laughing at her displeasure. Three more smacks in and several more laughs at her expense, Botan finally caught an alluring scent that wafted from the house. She could have purred when she realized what it was. _Tuna!_

"I hope you like the dinner I made. I figured you deserved a treat for all that you've gone through." There was an edge of nervousness in Kurama's voice as he said this. Kurama wasn't a bad cook, but he wasn't the best either. It was strange too, the need to impress her with his culinary skills. The need to provide for her seemed to grow with every passing day. He knew it was something that males did for their mates; providing them with food and other needs. But it was something he'd never done before. He'd always thought that such mating rituals did not apply to him, but there he was, cooking for Botan what he knew to be one of her favorite things.

"You're a dream." Botan cooed, stepping onto her tippy toes and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. She was too happy to care that she did such a thing in front of the ever watching Shiori and the increasingly nosy Shuichii. She just skipped inside and claimed her seat next to Kurama's and across from Maya's. Fortunately Maya wasn't there to see her actions, though Botan had a feeling she wouldn't have cared if she did. _Where is she anyway? _

Botan's answer came in the form of hurried footsteps and a slamming door coming from the direction of Maya's room. Said girl exited the room with a merry expression on her face and her cell phone in hand. She had just gotten a call from the pageant committee and she was going to be in it. She couldn't help but be ecstatic for her small victory. She had been so worried about it for the better part of the day. Sure she had bought the dresses already and had them altered weeks ago, but that was something all the contestants had to do. She didn't have the guarantee that she'd get in and the prospect of spending all that money on her dresses for nothing had been looming over her head for a while now.

"What's got you so happy?" little Shuichii found himself asking, even though he was more interested in the fact that Kurama was actually serving dinner instead of calling from the kitchen 'come help yourself.' _Man, Botan-chan has got onii-san whooped. _Shuichii didn't know how he felt about that thought. Wasn't it supposed to be Botan cooking for and serving Kurama? _Maybe demons do things differently…I guess if it'll land me someone as hot and nice as Botan maybe I should try things that way…_

"I'm going to be in the Princess Serenity Pageant," Maya sang happily, claiming her seat and waiting expectantly for the words of praise and congratulations that were sure to be sent her way.

"Wow," Shiori breathed, truly glad for the girl and her accomplishment.

"I thought you were in already," Botan blurted with her head cocked to the side. Maya shot her a questioning glance, unsure as to why Botan would say such a thing, let alone how she knew. "Well, you see, I saw the dress bags and stuff. I just assumed that…" Botan suddenly felt sheepish and guilty. She knew that Maya was going to be angry to know that Botan was entering the contest as well, that's why Botan had planned not to say anything until the day of when everything was said and done. Leave it to her big mouth to bring that plan to a screeching halt and add more drama into her life

"Why would you think I was already in?" Suspicion was thick in Maya's voice and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Um…I uh…" Botan floundered in search for something to say, but nothing smart came to mind. Several stupid things started to form on her lips, but that was around the time Botan decided to fill her mouth with her delicious dinner. She didn't allow for her mouth to be empty, knowing that the moment it was she was going to say the worst possible thing.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of," Kurama offered Botan, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You only did it to protect Maya since she's still a target."

Botan gave Kurama a look for a fraction of a second before smiling her thanks. "I kinda entered the contest so I could stay near you and keep you safe," Botan explained. _What Maya doesn't know won't hurt me._

"What?" Maya hissed, trying her best to hide her absolute fury over the matter. Why couldn't things just go her way for once? What was worse was she couldn't be angry about it without coming across as a spoiled and selfish prima-donna. _I really hate her._

"You're still in danger, so I entered. I guess since I was the last entry they told me that I was in the pageant right then," Botan continued.

"Oh, how nice for you," Maya smiled, feigning happiness at the event. This was supposed to be her victory, not Botan's. No one passed an audition on the spot, no one. At least, Maya didn't think so. "So, do you have your dresses already?" Maya tried to keep her voice civil, wanting to show that she was supportive of her rival if only to impress Shuichii and his mother. However, deep down Maya was seething. _Why is everything going her way? I can't stand her! I just wish she'd just disappear! _

"Now that you mention it…I really don't have anything. But I'm sure I'll be able to find something and them in time." Botan cocked her head to the side and scratched the back of her head, trying to look as harmless as possible even though she knew it was a moot point. _Ooh, Maya really hates me now…_ Botan winced. She could literally see the darkness of rage and envy seeping up from Maya's pores, wrapping her in a veil of shadow. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Botan decided from then on to remain silent for the rest of the night. She didn't want to rock the boat any further. So instead, Botan ate, and ate, and ate. Three helpings in, Botan realized that conversation had resumed between Kurama and his family. The three of them were discussing plans of action since the contest spanned the entirety of a week and the contestants had to stay at the hotel. Since both Shiori and little Shuichii wanted to go and show their support, the cost of the hotel rooms was going to be somewhat of an issue. Botan and Maya were already paid for, as part of the pageant, but everyone else was another issue entirely since it was a five star luxury hotel.

"Are you sure Hatanaka is alright with you staying with us? I wouldn't want for you to get in trouble," Kurama asked of his younger step-brother, giving rise to Botan's curiosity.

"Of course he'll be fine with it," little Shuichii fibbed. "He let me come here, didn't he?" The truth was, little Shuichii had told his father off when he heard about the ultimatum his father gave Shiori. Little Shuichii loved his step-mother as if she were his real mother. Little Shuichii had also grown to love his step-brother. Because of this, no matter what horrible things his father said about Kurama, Shuichii didn't want for Kurama to go away. He didn't want for Shiori or Kurama to leave his life since they were some of the best things to happen to him in a long time.

When his dad gave Shiori her choice Shuichii was stunned, having been a present witness to the entire argument. He could still see and hear the fight that had taken place that morning, and whenever he had a moment to think it would play out within his mind like some sick scene repeating over and over again:

"_Either he goes, or I go," Hatanaka bellowed at his wife, face red with fury._

"_But he's my son," Shiori shot back violently, no longer the sweet and timid woman that little Shuichii or Hatanaka had known; in her place stood a terrifying entity of rage and indignation. Angry tears cascaded down her face and her voice cracked with raw emotion. How dare this man order her to abandon her only child? How dare he expect for her to erase him from her life and continue on as if her son never existed?_

"_He's a demon! He's dangerous and it's only a matter of time before he turns on us. You've seen him!" Hatanaka approached Shiori, towering over her in hopes of cowing her into submission._

"_I don't care what he is!" Shiori snapped, shoving her husband back with enough force to make him stumble. "He could be the devil himself and I wouldn't care! He's my son; mine! If you can't accept that then fine. I choose him. I'll always choose him." Turning sharply on her heel Shiori slung her purse onto her shoulder and stormed out of the house._

"'_kaa-san!" Shuichii called after her, no longer able to remain silent and addressing her as he would his real mother. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to lose another mom._

"_Shuichii, that's enough!" Hatanaka snapped, turning his back to the door and his son, anger giving way to his sorrow._

"_No! What if the monsters try to hurt her? We can't let her go out alone!" Shuichii argued vehemently._

"_She made her choice; I won't let you make the same mistake." Hatanaka barked, incensed by the fact that his wife and son wouldn't see reason. Shuichii, no, Kurama was dangerous. He was only going to get them all killed if he didn't do it himself._

"_Well too bad. Just because you hate onii-san doesn't mean that I do. You're just using this demon thing as an excuse. You've always hated him and now's your chance to get rid of him. But I won't let that happen. You already robbed me of one family; I won't let you rob me of another!" With that, Shuichii grabbed his cell phone and keys before running out in hopes of catching up with Shiori. _

He was the one to make the call to the apartment, and when Maya answered he was the one to let her know that they were on the way there. The two hopped on the next available train and that was the end of that. His father had yet to call him and demand his return, so that either meant he accepted Shuichii's departure, or he didn't care. That was all fine for Shuichii though, as long as his dad didn't say anything then Shuichii was free to do as he pleased. That included staying with Kurama.

"As long as he's alright with it," Kurama decided, accepting the lie for the time being. He could always interrogate his step-brother later. Pushing his plate aside, Kurama checked to see that Botan had finally finished eating. She was still giving the last of the tuna the eye, but she was making no move to eat it. It was clear that she liked the meal that he had prepared, and Kurama was beyond thrilled by this fact. "Botan, when you're finished would you like to join me for a brief training session?"

"Oh, yes!" Botan exclaimed, dropping her chopsticks and nodding enthusiastically. "We can go to the second floor of our warehouse. Can we go now?" _Anymore glares from Maya and I think I'll pop. _

"Alright, let me just clean up while you change into something more…suitable." Though Kurama rather liked the idea of Botan learning to fight in a dress, he doubted it would be all that practical since the fabric of most of Botan's dresses moved a little too well. Just because he would like the show, didn't mean he wanted anyone else to enjoy the same thing. _Best not let her get used to fighting like that…_ Kurama thought before standing to collect the plates.

"Okay." Botan nodded before she excused herself from the table and jogged over to her room.

Both Kurama and Shuichii's eyes were drawn to the flashes of Botan's thighs that the skirt offered and the…other parts that bounced, drool accumulating within the mouth of the younger boy. Without breaking a sweat, Kurama freed a hand and used it to cover little Shuichii's eyes. Once Botan was gone from sight, Kurama gave the back of Shuichii's head a light and almost playful smack before he continued on his way to the kitchen.

"May I come as well?" Maya could care less about fighting, but if it meant getting in the way of Botan and Kurama she would be more than happy to stomach it. She knew she was losing Shuichii to Botan, but that was because she had been delusional in thinking that he was unlike other men. He wanted that harlot simply out of lust. If Maya wanted to be with her Shuichii then she was going to have to try harder to direct that lust onto herself. How hard could it be? She was cute, if not cuter than Botan. Sure Maya didn't have Botan's bust, or hips, but Maya knew she had the whole package; beauty and brains. All she had to do was show Shuichii that she was the better choice. That couldn't be hard at all.

"May we as well?" Shiori, being the smart woman that she was, saw through Maya's plan quite easily. If she played her cards right, maybe Shiori and little Shuichi could distract Maya so her son and Botan could bond. She could already see that her son didn't like the idea of any of them joining, but she could also see the agreement forming on his lips before they could even be heard.

"I don't see why not." _I suppose it's for the best, _Kurama thought almost forlornly. _Without them around, I doubt I'd be able to behave myself for long anyway. _But still, Kurama was really looking forward to some alone time with Botan. _Maybe she'll let me sleep in her room again…_

* * *

*1 – When Kurama says demons and non-humans, Kurama is referring to those that live with the humans in Ningenkai. They were just passerbys and by no means held any importance. They're just random people that have given Botan the eye.

*2 – and you thought Maya was pointless. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Kurama is evil- MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

*3 – Kurama is making the dengaku miso sauce for a Japanese spicy baked tuna dish that I had found.

*4 – I am of the belief that moms store up every little thing and plan for the fateful day when you bring that certain someone home. They know exactly what they're doing and they plan on it from the moment you're born. Why else would they take pictures of you? You think it's for memories? No! It's to embarrass you as revenge for all the crap you put them through as a child!

*5 – Kurama's human astrological sign is Cancer, Botan has been made a Pisces by Shizuru. Their signs state that they are romantically compatible :-p. This is one of Shizuru's more subtle matchmaking ploys.

*6 – Atsuko knows Botan and adores her. She often teases Yusuke when Botan's around that she would have preferred Botan as a child since she's so much nicer. This is a running joke that no one really believes. Though she doesn't show it, Atsuko would die for Yusuke and wouldn't trade her son for anything in the world.

* * *

Author's Note: Before I get any complaints about Botan learning to fight, and I know I will, I'm going to say this: I am of the firm belief that all women should know how to defend themselves. It's a sad fact of life that women are the targets of violence way more than men are. There's battery, domestic abuse, mugging, rape, murder, the list goes on and these things are more likely to happen to a woman than to a man. Because of this, my beliefs and views on this, and many other things will be projected onto my fanfiction.

Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are welcome...by a lot. Just so you know.


	13. Chapter 12: Botan's First Steps LIME

Author's note: I'm so sorry I'm late! Like I said in my bulletin, I got sick this weekend and my whole fanfic schedule has been blown completely out of whack. I don't even have the next chapter done. So please bear with me since I need to get my bearings again as far as reworking my writing time with my knew college schedule and hopefully I won't get sick again. Well, here's the chapter and I even threw in a bit of a present (or two depending on how you look at it). I'm going to say it now, but there's a lime in here that's going to go unmarked in the fic itself. You have been warned and if such a thing makes you uncomfortable then...you've been warned. I hope you like it! RnR!

* * *

Botan sighed as a warm and sultry air rushed through her long blue tresses, caressing her cheeks and sending chills down her spine. The faint rhythm of jazz drifted along the air currents into her ears, lulling her heart and easing her body to relax. Relaxation was something she needed a whole lot of it seemed. Botan was sore all over and regardless of how much she slept she was still so tired and drained, and it was all Kurama's fault.

Never in all her life has Botan ever hated Kurama as much as she did now. The man was a ruthless slave driver that worked her to the bone, her and the others. When they started their training sessions nearly a week before, it all seemed easy at first. He went through the basics on how to punch and kick properly and effectively, then that was it. Beyond that, there was no warm up stretches: No easing into the regiment. It was sink or swim with Kurama and Botan could barely manage a doggy paddle. Sure the others were given basic excersises and forms to do, but not Botan. No. If Botan's reflexes weren't as fast as they were Botan would have gotten a bruise the size of China on her gut within the first five minutes on the first day of training.

Botan took the time to glare at Kurama, who was trying to keep his full attention on the road. He knew she was angry at him. Not enough to kick him out of her bed*, but angry enough to minimize just about all cuddling for the entirety of the previous week. She even minimized their flirting, which bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"Are you still sore?" Kurama directed his question to the entire car, but his main concern lay with Botan. He had been hardest on her after all, and even though Botan did exceptionally well for her first training sessions, he could already see where several problem areas would arise.

"What do you think," Botan mumbled bitterly, stretching as best as she could before the shooting pain became too much for her to handle in her tired state. "I can barely walk." The very thought of walking made Botan's muscles scream their complaint, as if they had minds and teeth of their own.

"When we get to the hotel I'll try and make it better," Kurama offered simply, his voice thick with concern when in actuality he was feeling something else more. The thinly veiled promise sailed high over everyone's but Botan's head, or at least he thought.

Botan blushed and turned her gaze out towards traffic. She had no doubt in her mind that Kurama could make her feel better, and she thoroughly looked forward to it. However, when she peaked into the rear view mirror, Botan suddenly wasn't so sure.

Maya was glaring daggers at the back of her head. It was clear that she had caught Kurama's implication and that she was not pleased by it at all. Botan stared at Maya's reflection discreetly for several moments. There was an inky blackness of jealousy dripping from her eyes like tears of misery, slithering down her cheeks and painting her soul with its darkness. It wrapped Maya's body in chains, choking the light from her very being.

Remorse filled Botan's heart as realization set in. That light was love, her love for Kurama. All this time Botan had been focusing on her own miseries, she was blind to the poison that was corrupting the vibrant young woman that was once Maya. The oily blackness erupted from Maya's flesh, striking at Botan and filling her with such nausea and sapping her of her energy.

Botan struggled valiantly to keep her expression unchanged, even as the oily wickedness stabbed at her mind and coated her body in a thick, syrupy miasma. Botan's body screeched at her to flee, to protect itself from the unintended psychic attacks, but she did not move. She could not move. It was as if Maya's jealousy was wrapping her limbs in shackles, holding her prisoner even as her spirit fought to remove them.

Wild energy flared, engulfing Botan in its warmth and lifting the chains of envy from her body. The energy then shifted and formed a shell around her, ghosting over her flesh with its warmth. It was as if all the pain and tiredness just left, leaving Botan renewed if not a little bit weak. Botan panted, gulping down the air when she realized how shallow her breathing was. _How long have I been affected like this? _Botan questioned herself. Had the foreign substance not been removed, Botan would have remained oblivious to its presence.

"You okay?" Kurama scanned Maya's reflection and forced the darkness in her heart back with his youki before the energy could do anymore damage. He had noticed the darkness born from Maya's jealousy a long while ago, from even before she and Botan had met. He was shocked and almost fearful of its rapid development, and how the veil of blackness was beginning to show signs of life. Kurama knew that Maya cared for him; he even suspected that she believed she loved him. However, the fact of the matter was that he did not love her. He did not lust for her. Even his friendship with her was becoming feigned. Her jealousy was turning her into an ugly thing, tainting her once pure heart and distorting her loveliness. The cloying sweetness of rot was soaking into her flesh, merging with her scent of vanilla and spice and coating his tongue with its nauseating taste.

Kurama fortified his energy barrier around Botan, fearing for Botan's health in the presence of Maya. He knew that, even though Botan would never do anything to intentionally harm anyone unless she absolutely had too, she was to blame for the evil born within Maya. Light creates shadows, and Botan was pure light, regardless of what she was. The brighter Botan shined, the greater and darker the veil of shadows around Maya became.

There were demons that fed off of tainted souls like Maya's, encouraging the corruption to spread until all light was consumed before the demon devoured both the soul and its host. Maya was shining like a beacon, and already Kurama could see the various Makai insects flocking around them. They stayed far from Kurama and his powerful aura for the sake of their own lives, but the lure of the shadows was too big of a temptation. Soon, larger and smarter demons were going to find them, ones that Kurama knew were going to get to Maya regardless of his efforts. What was worse, Maya was going to lead those soul eaters to Botan. Though she was technically a soul eater herself, Botan's purity was every demon's dream. Even he found her light drug like and was growing increasingly greedy of it. She was his, and he would be damned before anyone took her away.

Kurama reached across the car's center console and pulled Botan's hand in his; pulling it onto the stick shift so he could maintain physical contact as he drove. He knew that his actions would increase the growth of the darkness within Maya's heart, but he didn't care. So long as Botan was safe with him, Kurama would gladly risk almost anything. _Once it's safe to do so, it would be best to get rid of Maya and erase her memories, _Kurama thought as he released more of his energy into the car and around Botan and his family.

"How much longer do you think?" Maya asked suddenly, her voice overlapping over the smooth jazz of the radio.

Kurama eased his fingers between Botan's, both their hands shifting gears without prompting from the other, before he looked up into the rearview mirror. "We'll be arriving in a few minutes. You remember the rules, right?" Kurama figured that Maya and his family did, but it never hurt to be sure.

"Don't go anywhere alone and to let you or Botan know where we are going to be at all times," Shuichii answered in Maya's stead. He was oblivious to what was going on beyond his mortal vision, but he could tell that Kurama and Botan were getting closer with each passing day. He could also see that Maya didn't like that fact at all. _He's so lucky, _Shuichii thought with an edge of adoration. _I can't wait to have hot chicks chasing after me like that._

"I'm serious about this," Kurama added in warning, giving his younger brother a look that left little room for nonsense. Kurama did not have much tolerance for the antics of a teenager and the minute little Shuichii stepped out of line, or disobeyed a rule, he was going to be sent away. Kurama could not protect him if little Shuichii did not do as he was told.

"What?" Shuichii knew exactly what Kurama was saying without saying it. Fortunately, Shuichii understood why Kurama seemed to single him out so he didn't get at all upset about it. He was a kid, and as such he was prone to acts of stupidity. He was man enough admit it. He was man enough to admit that he enjoyed doing stupid stuff too.

"I see the hotel," Botan announced as a sudden wave of nervousness struck. Her fingers clenched at Kurama's subconsciously even as the sweat began to accumulate along her palms and soaked into the leather of the gear shift.

Kurama gave Botan's fingers a comforting squeeze as he pulled up to the grand arched entrance of glass, marble, and gold (fake). Kurama stopped the car and pulled the keys from the ignition, killing the engine so he could exit the vehicle without worry. From the corner of his eye he could see a flurry of valets scurrying in his direction, eager to do his bidding in hopes of a decent tip and a chance to drive Botan's sports car.* Not that Kurama minded, he was actually thrilled to be rid of the keys, tossing them to the oldest of the valets present after popping open the trunk. He walked around the car, systematically opening the doors. Once he got to Botan's door, he bowed at the waist with a teasing flourish.

Botan giggled before accepting his offered hand and swinging her legs out from the car. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Kurama's hold on her hand tightened before he gave her a sudden yank up and into his chest. The bewildered Botan stared up into Kurama's eyes curiously even as a blush crept up her neck and painted her cheeks. There wasn't a space between them and in that instant Botan felt dwarfed by Kurama's height. His breath fanned over her face, smelling of mint and giving rise to goose bumps. Slowly, his head descended towards hers until his lips found her cheek.

The touch was feather light, almost to the point of not even being there. Kurama's lips trailed outward, sending chills of anticipation down Botan's spine. She could feel his warm breath on her ear, igniting her nerve endings while making the rest of her feel cold. Botan's breath caught in her throat and her knees became weak. Even with her fingers digging into his shoulders, Botan felt her knees buckling as the heat from her ear began to spread. When Kurama looped his arm around Botan's waist, she surrendered her weight to him completely, eager for more of his touch. His powerful arms pulled her closer than Botan had ever been to anyone before, the solid wall of his chest pressed hard against her breasts.

"Don't go anywhere alone with Maya," Kurama whispered into Botan's ear in warning.

"What?" Botan stammered, trying to focus her attentions onto Kurama's words and not the feel of his body against hers.

"Don't go anywhere alone with Maya," He repeated, tucking her head into his neck and nuzzling her cheek as he did so. "Her darkness is growing and demons will not be able to help but flock to her."

"Then I have to stay with her," Botan gasped, speaking into Kurama's neck in what she hoped was a discrete manner.

"No," Kurama countered, pulling her closer and sparing a glance away from the woman in his arms. The hotel staff bustled about around him, wisely ignoring the two of them as they carted the luggage from the car. His human mother and little Shuichii had left to the hotel lobby to check them in while allowing them their moment of privacy. Then his eyes found Maya. Her rage was palpable and it set him on edge. "She's beginning to envy you, and her jealousy is going to lure demons and other entities that will be more than happy to exact her hatred on you."

Botan nodded her understanding, wrapping her arms around his neck and nestling herself into his chest. She did not dare argue against Kurama's words, knowing them to be fact. Maya did hate her. There was no shadow of a doubt about that now, and it hurt. Botan decided then that she needed to be more considerate of Maya's love for Kurama and put an end to the flirting that had picked up between Kurama and herself. Slowly pulling herself away from Kurama, she flashed him one of her bright smiles.

Kurama cocked his head to the side curiously, unsure how to proceed with Botan's withdrawal. Did she not like having him hold her in such a way? Several deep breaths of her scent assured him that that was not the case.

Seeing his confusion, Botan winked and reached up to Kurama's hairline. Her fingers worked their way through his thick mane of red, careful of his hidden arsenal as she massaged his scalp behind his ears. It was a soothing and comforting gesture that Kurama leaned into wholeheartedly, allowing his lids drop for a brief moment. Botan pulled away then with another smile before deciding that then would be the best time to walk away. So walk away she did, away from Kurama and into the grand hotel with the hopes that maybe things would all work out in the end.

Though she hated to admit it, Botan had forgotten about Maya's attachments to Kurama. She was not entirely sure what those attachments were, and for that very reason she felt guilty. Though she did not know completely what it was, Kurama's and Maya's relationship had become increasingly rocky since she had entered the picture. Botan did not intend to try and steal Kurama's affections, and though Botan did not want to give them up, she just might have to for the sake of their mission. She had no claim on Kurama, or at least no more than Maya did.

Maya had come first, and as such Maya deserved the chance to work out her relationship with Kurama without her getting in the way to confuse the situation. At least, Botan thought she did. Botan would wait for her turn. It was probably for the best regardless. Sure, Kurama and she had flirted before. It was never as heavy as it was now, but they had. As a kitsune, it was in Kurama's nature to flirt whenever the situation wasn't dire; and as a neko it was in hers too. Neither of them took it seriously before, but now it was different. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe Botan was reading too far into his actions due to her own feelings for him.

Botan needed this time to take a step back and evaluate what was going on around her. She enjoyed the flirting. She enjoyed it a lot and she knew Kurama enjoyed it too since it gave them a sense of normalcy in their upturned world. Kurama made her feel like she had a purpose and like she was actually useful. He made her feel wanted and beautiful, something that she hasn't felt for as long as she remembered. Botan loved Kurama; he was becoming her best friend and she would do anything for him. But what kind of love was it that she was feeling? Was it the love of friendship, or was it another kind of love altogether; a stronger one? Botan needed to be sure before she allowed herself to become swept up in Kurama and his passions.

Besides, what about Kurama and his affections? She knew now that Kurama was attracted to her, but she didn't know how much. What of Maya? What was Maya to Kurama? Botan had never had the courage to truly ask, all she had was speculations. It was clear that Maya loved Kurama, and that they shared a history that may have been romantic. If they were together, would Kurama leave Maya for her? Would he want to? Would he want both of them? Botan wasn't so naïve as to think that she herself held an exclusive hold on Kurama's heart. Contrary to most kitsune, Kurama had been known for his polyamory.* In fact, Kurama had left behind four mistresses when he was mortally wounded that fateful day over twenty years ago. All of them knew of each other, two of them were even siblings living in the same home.

Would Kurama want to maintain his polyamorous ways? Would he be willing to devote himself to just one of them? If that were the case, and Kurama did want her in that way, would she be able to share? Never before had polyamory bothered her. It still didn't the more she thought about it. She was not human. She was a Reigen falling into demonium, and as such monogamy was something that normally wouldn't be considered by the likes of her. Such a thing was almost exclusive to the eternally bound lovers* and those mated. It was almost expected amongst non-humans to have many lovers.

Claiming her room key from Shiori, Botan walked the halls alone. Botan needed to think. First she needed to work out what she truly felt for Kurama beyond her infatuation. Then she needed figure out if she really should do anything about it since her curse barred her from being his lover, which was something she kind of wanted to be. Would she be willing to put herself through the torture of knowing that she if had Kurama's affections, she would not be able to experience it in the most carnal of ways. She would spend her life with him wanting, but never getting. Was sex really all that important? Will it be in their relationship?

Kurama watched Botan through the glass of the building until the marble walls obscured her from his view. He could almost hear the gears in her head turning, but why he could not know. Though he claimed himself an expert in reading people, Botan was a puzzle. Layers and layers of masks and insecurities, both known and unknown, kept him from seeing into her true being. Over the years of knowing her, Kurama had seen many of those masks disappear, some by his own doing, but they would always reveal more. She knew of his attraction to her. She knew of his lust. But there was something else pushing her away from him, something more than just her curse and Maya. It was something that even Botan was not entirely aware of.

"What is she to you?" Maya's voice questioned harshly, pulling Kurama from his contemplation. She did not intend to speak out or ask such a personal question. All she wanted to do was watch him without Botan there to spoil the imagery. The words just came out. It was like the moment she was alone with Shuichii her brain had made the decision without her consent to start talking. But now that she started, Maya wanted to know. She needed to know. The question had been plaguing her mind ever since Botan came into the picture, growing louder and louder within her mind.

"Excuse me?" Kurama turned to face Maya with a neutral expression, one that was not entirely unpleasant, but not happy or patient either. Whatever Maya had to say, judging by her tone, was going to be something Kurama was not going to like.

"That…Botan," Maya hissed out, spitting out her name as if it left a foul taste in her mouth. "What is Botan to you? Is she your girlfriend? Is she your lover? What? What is she? And more importantly, what am I?" Maya demanded, deciding that if she was going to ask then she was going to ask it all. She wasn't going to half ass it, not now with her heart on the line. She started this, so now she was going to finish it. Maya needed to know now, right then and there, what she meant to her Shuichii. Did he love her? Did he care for her? Was she a nuisance to him?

From the moment that she had laid eyes on him, Maya had been in love with Shuichii. She also knew ever since the beginning that he was special, that they were both special. If only she realized before all of this how special he was. Maybe then she could have made her move on him a lot sooner than now. Maybe if she had known, Maya and Shuichii might have been able to start something before that trollop could come and mess everything all up. Maybe if she told him now, Shuichii would stop looking at that blue haired witch and give Maya the love and attention she craved. Maybe there was still hope for her.

"Botan is my intended," Kurama answered simply, bluntly. He would no longer hold back anything for the sake of Maya's emotions. The sooner she knew of Kurama's feelings, the sooner she could start to get over him and find another to give her love to. It was strange. He was planning on having this conversation later down the line and yet it seemed the fates had another idea for him entirely.

"Intended? Like a fiancé?" Maya clarified, her heart clenching in her chest. No, that can't be right. Her Shuichii couldn't possibly want that devil woman in that way.

"Yes. She is like my fiancé, if she wants me." Kurama watched Maya with a cold and calculating gleam in his eyes. He did not know how Maya was going to take the news. He hoped his words would be enough to sway her from pursuing him any longer, or to give up. But when has he ever been that lucky with out extensive planning?

"What about me? What am I to you?" Maya found herself asking, even though in that moment she wasn't so sure if she wanted the answer. What if it was an answer she didn't like? What if Shuichi broke her heart with his words?

"You are my classmate, and my friend," _but for how much longer is up to you. _Kurama did not dare speak his thoughts on the matter, fearing it would push Maya in the wrong direction.

"But why? Why am I the friend and she's…?" Maya couldn't bring herself to say the word. To say it would make it real. "Is she prettier than me? Is she smarter than me? Does she put out? What does that trollop have that I don't? WHAT?" Maya did not mean to shout, but she needed to know. Tears welled up into her eyes as her bitterness finally bubbled to the surface and dripped from her lips. What was so great about that whore that Maya couldn't compete with? She needed to know what it was about Botan that made her so irresistible to him. "I could be a better lover than her. I can-"

"Enough," Kurama commanded, his voice low with barely hidden anger. How dare this pathetic human say such things about** his Botan**?

"What do I have to do to make you want me? You're a demon; you don't need to have just one of us. As long as I have you, I don't care if I have to share with her. Please, just give me a chance to make you love me, like when we were younger," Maya pleaded, reaching out to him and grasping his arms, not caring if she was making a scene or not.

"Stop it, Maya," Kurama ordered before gripping her arms in a none-too gentle manner and leading her to the nearest alleyway. This was not a conversation meant for strange ears, and Kurama refused to have their cover blown because Maya was throwing a tantrum. Once he was sure they were alone, he stilled his pace and turned to face Maya again.

"Tell me what I have to do, Shuichii?" Maya continued in hopes of swaying him.

"That's why!" Kurama snapped, losing his patience and wishing for long days past when he could kill his clingier lovers when he broke up with them.

"I…I don't understand," Maya admitted, backing into a wall out of sudden fear. Her Shuichii stood before her with glowing, angry gold eyes and an almost savage aura around him. His very energy cackled with barely contained anger and menace.

"What is my name?" Kurama barked.

"Minamino Shuichii," she replied dutifully, if not fearfully.

"No. My name is Kurama. Ever since you learned of my true existence you've been in a constant state of denial of what and who I am unless it's convenient for you. You fail to acknowledge the demon within me and live in this fairytale world in which you are the star. You have this ideal image of me being your perfect and ideal hero, but I am not. I am demon, there is no human in me to tame my evil ways. I'm no prince charming and I don't have the time or the patience to deal with such childish frivolity."

"But you're still my Shuichii," Maya argued.

"No, I'm not. I am the legendary thief, the Yoko Kurama. I am the boogieman of boogiemen. Even the gods fear me, so how dare you take ownership of me when you don't even know who I am, let alone have power over me? I am owned by no one." He did not mean to snap at Maya, but her words angered him. Kurama had no intention of losing his cool, but now that he could finally put an end to the foolish drama that seemed to follow Maya, everything was coming out to do so.

"If you'd just give me a chance I will know you. I love you," Maya insisted.

"You're living in a fantasy. You don't love me. You love the idea of me! Don't you get it? I'm a demon. I steal. I maim. I torture. I kill. And I love it. Does that fit into your fantasy image of me?" Some of the red of Kurama's hair bled from his scalp, paling until they were strands of silver and white. His canines lengthened, as did his claws. His clothes were stretched tautly around his frame before some of the seams ripped from the stress of their occupant's sudden expansion. Three red tipped tails of silver stretched out behind Kurama, twitching in agitation.

"I'm not scared of you," Maya lied even as her body shook with terror. Even though the transformation wasn't complete, Maya could not help but cower. This was the demon, not her Shuichii. She refused to believe that her Shuichii and the creature towering before her were one and the same. She refused. She didn't care what he, or anyone else said. Her Shuichii was perfect and she loved him.

"Don't lie to me," Kurama hissed, slamming his palm against the wall near Maya's head. "You're terrified of me and the monster that I am."

"You're not a monster! I know you're trying to scare me away but it won't work. I love you, and I'll prove to you that I'm worthy of your love too. I will prove to you that I'm better than Botan!" Maya cried before pivoting on her heel and running from the alleyway. She didn't care about what the demon wanted. She didn't care to know why he was saying such horrible things. All Maya cared about was proving to Shuichii that she was better than Botan. Maybe then he'll start loving her instead.

Kurama watched Maya leave, angry that she refused to acknowledge the fact that he did not care for her in that way. Barking a particularly foul expletive, Kurama scaled the side of the hotel and broke in through one of the upper floor windows in search of either his mother or Botan. Hopefully one of them would have a change of clothes and a way to make him feel better.

* * *

Botan had contented herself to stare at the ceiling of the hotel's indoor artificial hot spring. She had been soaking for hours, her mind running in circles in an attempt to figure out what to do with her earlier and current dilemmas. She knew she should be exploring the hotel in search of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's soul fragments and the box that contained them, especially since she was the most sensitive to the presence of souls, but she really couldn't focus right then and there.

All she could think about was Kurama. What does he truly feel for her? Does he care for in a way more than friendship? Did he want more than her body? Did he like more than her body? She just wished Kurama would just open up and tell her in plain black and white. Botan was tired of waiting for answers to just fall from the sky, she didn't have time for that. The sooner her feelings for Kurama were sorted and the sooner she knew what he felt for her, then she could focus on the mission. She needed to focus on the mission. Why did Kurama have to be such a perfect distraction?

What's more, why did he have to make her mind such a mess? She had work to do; work that didn't involve Kurama yet. _Oooh! I just wish everything was like before when my exposure to Kurama was in smaller doses. At least then my immunity to him would actually be working. But no! He has to go and be perfect! _Botan whined in frustrated. _I need to stay away from him and focus. No more distractions. Tonight I have to be ready for the first day of this contest – which was a terrible idea to join – but that's not the point. I need to focus. _Botan fidgeted.

After she had left Kurama, she had met up with the coordinators for that night's event to explain the process of their unique pageant. During the pageant, the twenty six contestants had to show to the judges that they were princess Serenity material through randomly selected categories. All the young women were given a list of the possible categories so that they were prepared, but none knew which was going to happen and when. To add to that stress, each night after the main event, they would go and change into princess worthy dresses and wait, on stage, to be eliminated. Botan and many of her other fellow pageant runners couldn't help but think that those in charge were sadists, feeding off their fears and worries like a leech.

Before the contest for the day was chosen, the contestants were organized into a line and were told to remember their own placement because that's the order they were going to go on stage in. Then what was expected for them to do was broken down, and explained in detail with several practice rounds. They did not stop until they all got it right, which was something Botan was very grateful for. With repetition Botan could commit her actions to memory so she could clock out while doing the real thing. Botan knew herself well enough to know that if she was completely aware of what she was doing, she was going to trip, fall flat on her face, and/or do something else incredibly embarrassing.

When that night's competition was chosen, Botan's fear and nervousness increased triple fold. Tonight was the night of the swimsuit competition and already Botan could feel the butterflies swarming within her belly. It wasn't the first time Botan regretted her decision in joining the pageant. She had even had everyone wait until the last possible moment to get to the hotel just so she could reign in her nerves. It didn't work, but there wasn't much else that could be done. She was so scared though.

_What if I mess up? What if I embarrass myself? What if I'm eliminated? What if I'm not eliminated? Can I really do this? What about Yusuke? And Kuwabara? _Questions. There were so many questions. They were filling her mind and causing her body to shake even though the water was hot. She couldn't do this. Botan wasn't ready for such a mission. She wasn't ready to take on so much responsibility, not yet. It was all too much and Botan knew she was going to fail. She was going to fail everyone. She just knew it. Panic flooded Botan's system, as more doubts entered her mind. _I can't do this…_

Botan's head shot up suddenly when a familiar aura entered her field of energy, triggering her senses and alerting her. She knew what she told herself before, but she needed him right now, consequences be damned. She uncurled her legs and shifted from her lounged position before Botan swam across to the thin wall that separated the women's half from the men's half. She could feel Kurama's energy from the other side of it, filling her with a longing for his company. "Kurama?" Botan called curiously in case she was wrong once she reached the wall. It wouldn't have been the first mistake she'd made.

"Hello Botan," Kurama replied. There was some movement from his side of the wall that Botan could hear before the water settled. There was a knocking on the wall a short distance away to her left, letting her know exactly where her companion was. "Are you feeling any better? I didn't push you too hard these past few days, did I?"

"No, I'm fine," Botan smiled even though he couldn't see it. Her voice shook with barely contained emotions even as the small dose of relief embraced her heart. She made her way over to the spot where Kurama was and claimed a seat against the wall. She could picture in her mind's eye Kurama doing the same on the opposite side of the wall. The thought soothed her more than she could ever believe possible. How did Kurama do that to her? How did he make her feel like everything was going to be all right? "I'm just a bit nervous about this whole thing." An underestimation to be sure, but Botan didn't want to admit to the severity of her growing terror.

"I don't doubt it," Kurama chuckled. "What's this evening's contest anyway?" He could hear the fear in Botan's voice and his heart sang with worry. Everything about her likened her to a scared and cornered animal, one that lacked the defenses to protect itself.

"The swimsuit competition…" Botan muttered while she slouched. She brought her knees up and began to rock back in forth in an attempt to lull herself into a sense of security. Closer, farther, closer, farther the water went. It wasn't working thought.

"Really?" Kurama sounded a little too pleased by this fact, making Botan blush even more. He had hoped that the way that he spoke would bring a smile into Botan's voice. He hated the fear he heard and wanted to do something to bring her confidence and self-security out into the open. Botan was under enough stress as it was and didn't need the added drama of this…contest.

"Yeah, it's in three hours, so I probably should be getting out soon in order to get ready." Even though she said it, Botan made no move to stand and exit the deliciously warm and relaxing waters. She feared that if she stood, her knees would buckle and send her plummeting down into the water again. Such a thing would worry Kurama and Botan did not want him to worry more than he already did.

"You've got another twenty or so minutes before Shizuru and the others get here, so relax while you still can. I've heard that Shizuru can be quite the drill sergeant when it comes to glamour." Kurama shifted around a bit in order to quickly scan his surroundings. Seeing that no one was around and scenting that it was only Botan on the other side, Kurama swam to his right where he found a grating in the wall. Grinning mischievously, he channeled his youki through his hands and coaxed the algae that grew within the water to loosen the screws.

"What are you doing?" Botan inquired when she heard the sound of straining metal from beneath the water. She didn't get an answer. Instead, she heard a louder sound before all was quiet again. Suddenly, Botan was nervous for another reason entirely. "Kurama…?" Kurama's head burst from the waters, catching Botan off guard. Botan, in her shock, pitched herself backwards, barely catching herself on the ground with only her head bobbing out of the water.

Kurama reached out and grabbed her before pulling her up. He didn't pull her as close as he'd like, but he kind of got the feeling she needed a bit of space, for now. "Do you always wear your glamour?" Kurama asked suddenly, noticing the faint shimmer of energy in his peripheral vision. Something in him shifted the more he focused on it. He hated the fact that Botan had to live under an illusion. He wanted it gone. It was as if the charm Botan cast over herself was an affront to him and an insult to both him and her.

"I'm never without it, why?" Botan cocked her head to the side as she righted herself. Immediately afterwards she dunked herself up to her chin in water when the realization hit; she was naked. And so was Kurama. "You do realize this is the women's side, right? And that you can get into a lot of trouble for being here." Something in his tone had changed as the look in his eyes shifted, becoming more narrowed and almost predatory. It sent a chill down her spine, but it wasn't fear she felt. What was he doing?

"I figured that, but I'd rather speak to you than to a wall," Kurama grinned. He could see the confusion in Botan's eyes, but there was no mistrust. Good. Kurama needed her trust for what he was about to do. Was he pushing his luck? Most definitely. Did he really care? Most definitely not. Maybe, if he played his cards right he could solve multiple problems at once. Botan needed to feel desirable. Botan needed to feel as if her scar didn't matter. She needed to feel as if she was wanted, if only to rid her of some of the insecurities that plagued her.

Claiming the spot Botan once had, Kurama lounged back and made himself a bit more comfortable. He may be a gentleman most days, but as autumn slowly approached with his mating time the thought of being alone with a very naked Botan was becoming too much of a lure to deny. He may have had his plan, but it was concocted in a way that would further push his own agenda. It would only be a matter of time before Kurama was going to need to take measures to ensure Botan's safety should her curse not be removed in time. It was a sobering thought, to say the least. "Can I see it?"

"My scar? I…I don't…" Botan crossed her arms over her chest and brought her knees up to form a shield herself from Kurama's gaze. He had seen it before, but the circumstances were dire. Now that they weren't, the very thought of exposing herself in such a way was appalling. It was disgusting. She was disgusting. Kurama did not need to see it.

"It's alright, I just want to check and see if…if I can heal it some more." Kurama waited for Botan to come to a decision, and as he did so he couldn't help but wonder if her shyness would ever lose its charm. Her innocence was absolutely delicious. Kurama's gaze turned even more predatory for a split second before he could school his features into a less frightening one.

Botan watched Kurama, unsure what to do. He had seen her naked before. He had seen her naked many times. Yet, now Botan felt as if such a thing was not appropriate. Kurama was looking at her so intently, so hungrily. She feared that his hunger would consume her. What was worse, she feared that she wouldn't mind. Dropping her knees, Botan allowed for Kurama to drift closer to her, but she could not bring herself to lower her arms. "I really don't know if I should," Botan admitted.

"Do you trust me?" Kurama asked, caressing her cheek with one hand while the other gently clasped Botan's wrist.

"With my soul," Botan found herself answering without any conscious thought. _What's Kurama planning?_

"Then you know I won't hurt you." Kurama eased one of Botan's arms away and slowly guided her hand to his hair. He gently coaxed her fingers into massaging his scalp, moaning lightly when her nails scraped against the base of his human ear. His eyes turned gold and his ears pulled to the top of his head to form his fox ears. Still Botan's hands followed, working along the base without any further prompting.

"Something has upset you recently, are you alright?" Botan shifted closer to Kurama's body in concern, lifting her other arm from her chest and rising slightly so she could have easy access to both of his ears while minimizing the strain on her arms. She didn't even realize that she had completely exposed herself to him by rising out of the water. But then Kurama's tongue darted out, catching a droplet of water from atop her breast.

Before Botan could jerk back and sink back into the water, Kurama snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. "Don't stop," Kurama rumbled, pushing Botan back against the edge of the artificial spring. The movement forced her legs to straddle his lap, but Kurama did nothing more to increase their closeness. Not yet. Botan still was not ready for his lust, not to its full extent at least. He did not wish to scare her away.

"Kurama, I…" Botan gasped, her fingers working on autopilot. _What's he doing? _Botan asked herself again, unsure if she should allow this to continue. Why was Kurama doing this? Wasn't her scar disgusting? He may not be able to see it, but he could definitely feel it.

"Shh, let me heal you," Kurama whispered into her ear before trailing his lips down Botan's neck. Slowly Botan's glamour began to melt away, shedding from her skin like a second layer. Kurama followed in its wake, tracing his lips over the memory of Botan's mark even though the flesh had been smoothed. When he found the rough, unevenness below her clavicle his tongue darted out to taste the skin there.

Kurama could taste Yuri's wickedness on Botan's skin. It twisted and writhed beneath the flesh, coiled in place and ready to strike at the slightest provocation. Kurama nipped at it and laved his tongue around the mark of his bite. The skin healed, but the scar spider webbed outward, tracing along Botan's ribcage about an inch. Kurama kissed Botan's torso apologetically before he returned his attentions to her scar in search of weaknesses in Yuri's energy.

Botan yelped when Kurama suddenly lifted her from the water and sat her on the water's edge, exposing the rest of her body to both the cold and his gaze. Instantly she snapped her knees shut, making a move to bring them up to shield herself from view. But Kurama would not allow for her to do such a thing. He placed his hands on her lower thighs and gently eased her legs apart, his eyes never leaving hers as he searched for any form of refusal. She didn't have any, though the uncertainty was there.

Easing her legs apart, Kurama moved forward, placing his torso between them. Slowly, he allowed his hands to travel. They followed over the smoothness of the tops of her thighs, ghosting over her scar without actually touching it. With his thumbs tracing lazy circles, Kurama's hands slid over Botan's hips until they found her waist where they stilled. Lowering his head, Kurama trailed kisses over her stomach, following a swirling path that only he could see towards her naval. That's where he found it. Low on her abdomen, Kurama found the weakness he was looking for.

"Kurama," Botan whimpered, arching her back eagerly for more of his touch without her consent. It was like a surge of heat and electricity raced through her system from where Kurama was kissing her only to pool in her belly, taking control of her body and forcing it to comply to Botan's more carnal wishes. Her nerve endings were set ablaze with each caress of his lips and swipe of his tongue. Her muscles tensed and warmed. Her toes curled as she dug her heels into Kurama's back, desperate for more of his attentions.

The scent of Botan's arousal hit him hard, the musky sweetness filling his lungs and coating his tongue. Opening his mouth, Kurama took more of her aroma in as he tasted her skin. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. Plan forgotten, Kurama needed to claim Botan as his in some way: in any way. He needed her. Removing on of his hands from Botan's waist, Kurama guided it upwards while slowly easing her onto her back.

Botan was more than happy to obey Kurama's silent request as her lust began to consume her, filling her with need. She tangled one of her hands in Kurama's strands of crimson, pulling him closer even as she tried to maintain the rhythm of her hands against his ears. There was no more thought, no more doubt. It was as if Kurama was chasing them away with each press of his lips.

Once on her back, Kurama's hand rested between her breasts with his fingertips tracing the hollow of her throat. His hand then slipped lower, following the slope of her breast until it filled the palm of his hand. Kurama began to need the perky mound gently, careful of his claws as he allowed his thumb to tweak her nipple. All the while, Kurama's lips traveled lower, having already healed as much of Botan's abdomen as he possibly could. However, healing was far from his lust clouded mind.

Botan's scent was drug-like, filling Kurama's mind with a haze that made it impossible to think. He didn't want to think. He wanted her. Now. Even if it was just a taste. With his tongue alone, Kurama trailed downwards until he came to the outer lips of Botan's scarred sex. He paused there, having enough control to see if Botan would allow him to continue.

One of Botan's hands had left Kurama's mane and had joined Kurama's in fondling her breast. Her hooded amethyst eyes were now a dark shade of purple and her pupils had dilated and the slit shape had become more pronounced. Her lips were parted as she took deep gulps of air, her fangs gleaming as they lengthened. She was as far gone as he was, and Kurama loved it. He reveled in it.

Without taking his eyes from her visage, Kurama flicked his tongue outwards to graze over her slit. That simple taste was enough to set him on edge, but it was Botan's mew that pushed him over. Kurama removed his free hand from Botan's waist and brought it to join the rest of him between her legs. Using his index and middle finger, Kurama spread her nether lips apart to expose her sex to his hungry eyes. He then allowed himself a long swipe of his tongue from her entrance to her clitoris and savored the husky flavor of Botan's femininity. Her taste was divine.

Botan bit back a loud groan when she felt Kurama's talented tongue over her, desperate for more. Her mind was in a jumble and she didn't care. It felt so good. Lifting the other of her hands from Kurama's head, Botan took her knuckle to her mouth in an attempt to keep silent. She knew she couldn't make too much noise, but in the jumbled mess that was her mind she couldn't really figure out why. She whimpered when her fangs broke the through the flesh of her finger, but the sound was born completely from pleasure.

The heat in her body was intensifying and the coil in her belly tightened with each lick, suck, and kiss Kurama gave her core. Then his tongue was inside her. Wrenching her finger from her mouth, Botan's back arched off the stone ground beneath her back and moaned her pleasure. Rocking her hips forward, she silently demanded for more. What she got was the removal of Kurama's hand from her breast, leaving her skin cold and allowing for shivers to trail down her spine. But before she could make a sound of complaint, two of Kurama's fingers entered her mouth. Botan began to suckle on them instinctively, claiming his wrist in her hand so she could withdraw his fingers from her mouth enough to bite into the tip of his middle finger.

Kurama made a sound of approval, pressing his now bleeding finger onto the pad of her tongue and working his fingers in an in-out motion. She sucked on his fingers greedily, bucking her hips wantonly against his mouth as the last of all thoughts were chased from her mind. Fisting his hair, Botan pulled Kurama closer, needing him to be deeper as the entirety of her body began to tense.

Kurama could almost feel Botan's fast approaching release. With her heels digging into his back and her tongue working over his fingers, Kurama needed for Botan to reach her pique. He needed to taste it. Kurama curled his tongue against Botan's inner walls before he withdrew from her almost completely. He then spearheaded back into her to repeat the process. As he did so, Kurama began to fondle Botan's clit with his fingers. At first the pace was slow, his fingers spiraling around the bundle of nerves while his tongue thrust into Botan. But then his speed began to increase, pushing her closer and closer to her climax.

The tension within Botan became paramount as everything within her tightened until she couldn't take it. The pleasure. The heat. Everything. It was all becoming too much. Yet faster Kurama went, sending Botan careening into euphoria as her release finally took her. She arched completely from the ground as a long, drawn out mewl rushed passed her lips. Instantly her body relaxed as the warmth in her body coated her limps. Botan slumped limply onto the ground and panted, her center pulsing from her orgasm.

Kurama didn't let a single drop slip past his lips, lapping up every ounce of Botan's juices. He gave her one last kiss before rising from the water and bracing his hands against the edge of the water. He looked down over Botan's form hungrily, his erection twitching with the need for fulfillment. Slowly, Kurama crawled from the waters until he hovered over Botan's body, low enough that he could feel the heat radiate from her form. As he went, Kurama dropped feather light kisses along Botan's body until he reached her chin. Cocking his head to the side with his ears twitching in agitation, Kurama stilled completely as if stalled by some outside force. Kurama barked a foul expletive that had no translation before he quickly grabbed Botan in his arms and pulled them both back into the water just as the door to the indoor spring opened.

"There you are Botan, I was wondering where you- Oh!" Shizuru entered with several bags thrown over her shoulder and an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. She stared at the couple before her; the bewildered Botan who seemed to glow and the clearly irritated half transformed Kurama. Shizuru blinked several times as if unsure of what to make of the scene before her. She then turned on her heel and left. "I'm at the door," she threw over her shoulder as she made a hasty retreat.

Botan watched Shizuru leave with increasing upset. That was the second time she had been denied her kiss and she wasn't happy. She was not happy at all. "Don't people knock anymore?" she found herself saying bitterly.

"I'm thinking not," Kurama replied bitterly. "It's probably for the best. I detained you much longer than intended and I don't want you to be penalized for my…actions." Kurama really hated his luck. If he had known his time with Botan would have been cut short, he would have worked a lot quicker. Now, because of their interruption he was left with something that he was going to have to deal with on his own. What was worse, Botan was coming to her senses, so she was most likely going to start pushing him away again or go back to doubting herself. Kurama didn't know which was worse.

"I…I should be going then," Botan stammered as the realization set in. She was supposed to be taking a step back from Kurama, not taking ten strides forward. _Ooooh! Why did he have to go and do…__**that**__ to me? _The 'that' Botan referred to was not necessarily the…healing session as he called it, though the thought painted Botan red with embarrassment. Truth be told, she didn't really know what it was that Kurama did, but she knew that this was going to make things really difficult on her decision. "I've got to go get ready now," she announced, her voice coming out gaspy due to their earlier activities.

"I know. Break a leg," Kurama smiled, caressing Botan's cheek and pulling her closer instead of letting her walk away. He rested his forehead against Botan's, looking into her deep purple eyes and allowing his breath to mingle with hers. Their noses brushed and their lips slowly inched towards one another.

"Botan!" Shizuru called. "I'm sorry to interrupt you again but we're running out of time. You two can fool around after the contest."

"Coming!" Botan replied, turning from Kurama so her voice would carry farther. She then flashed Kurama an apologetic look before backing away from Kurama completely. She then turned and left.

Kurama watched her go with longing, enjoying the way Botan's hips swayed with each step she took. He then sighed angrily before leaping from the hot water and stomping over to the darkest corner. "A little bit of warning would have been greatly appreciated," Kurama glowered as he yanked Hiei out from the shadows.

"And miss you get caught by a human? Not a chance," Hiei smirked impishly.

Kurama just glared at him for a moment. It was about time for Hiei to learn that Kurama was not the person to tease when he's sexually unsatisfied.

* * *

"So," Shizuru began as she worked her brush through Botan's hair. "You and Kurama, huh?"

"Um, what?" Botan jolted back into alertness, focusing on the mirror in front of her to see Shizuru's reflection. She tightened the robe around her subconsciously, knowing that her glamour would not work on the mirror. She did not want for Shizuru to see her scar since she knew that Shizuru would ask questions about it. That was something she did not want to go through surrounded by so many strangers.

"You and Kurama: You two an item now?" Shizuru inquired with a quirk of her brow. She twisted a thick curling iron into Botan's hair before brushing the curls out, giving Botan waves.

"I…I don't know," Botan answered honestly.

"Don't know? He goes down on you in a public bath house and you don't know?" Shizuru exclaimed a little too loudly, almost dropping her tools as she stared at Botan's reflection incredulously.

"It's complicated," Botan sighed, silently hoping for Shizuru to drop the topic since the other contestants were starting to grow curious. Botan ducked her head as a warm blush painted her cheeks.

"Okay," Shizuru relented. She would let Botan figure her feelings out on her own, simply because she could already tell that it was something that had been bugging Botan a lot.

_Is she right? _Botan asked herself. _Are Kurama and I an item? I guess by human standards we kind of are, or… I can't believe I did that! _What was it about Kurama that made her act without thinking? What was it about him that turned everything upside down for her? She had just told herself that morning she was going to take a step back from Kurama in consideration for his and Maya's relationship. Yet the moment he asked, her legs were open and they… Botan knew she should be ashamed of her actions, but all she really felt was slight embarrassment and frustration which was probably worse. _I feel like one of those evil boyfriend stealers from Shizuru's soap operas. _

_It felt so good though, _Botan reminisced with a blush and a pout. She wanted more, not less. _Why do I have to sacrifice my place in Kurama's attentions? It's not like I owe Maya anything. She's hated me from the beginning! Besides, Kurama has had plenty of lovers at the same time and they were all okay until the mating seasons.*If it meant experiencing more of what happened in the baths then I can share…_ But did Botan really want to share? More importantly, did she want to share with Maya, who had claim over Kurama way before she did? Then again, Maya really wasn't Kurama's girlfriend. Or, if she was, Maya and Kurama were in the outs.

It was all so confusing! She wanted Kurama so much that it hurt. She ached inside, and the thought of Maya and Kurama together sent a knife through her heart. She didn't want for Kurama to be with Maya. She wanted Kurama to be with her; her and her alone. _I want Kurama, _Botan realized suddenly as if by some great epiphany. She lusted for Kurama. She cared for Kurama. Her infatuation with Kurama grew more and more with each passing day. He was her friend. He made her smile. He made her feel safe. He made her loneliness go away. He didn't have to do anything, and he would make her happy. He infuriated her. He made her sad sometimes. He made her feel. _I don't want to give that up, not for a second._

_Maya be damned, I'm not giving Kurama up! He's mine!_

"Finally," Shizuru beamed, taking a step back from Botan so she could look at her genius. "If you don't win this contest then I'll know this thing's rigged."

"What?" Botan cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I'm done with your hair and make-up; and just in time by the looks of it. It's almost time to go on stage and the other girls are lining up already." Shizuru explained while putting her stuff away.

"Oh, thank you Shizuru. I'd be lost without you," Botan grinned. She then turned from the mirror and shed her bathrobe from her shoulders.

"Go knock 'em dead," _and blow Maya out of the water _Shizuru smirked, holding out an ornate blue paper parasol with a marsh painted onto the panels. There were several woodland creatures dotting the scene, including one lone silver fox.

"Here I go." Botan slung the umbrella over her shoulder and waved Shizuru good-bye before walking away. There was an extra spring in her step as a confidence born from her decision took hold of her. Peeking over her shoulder before leaving the dressing room, Botan checked her reflection, and for the first time in a long while she was going to do something for herself. It was no longer about the contest or protecting Maya, to some extent it wasn't even about finding Yusuke's and Kuwabara's missing soul fragments. At that point it was about Botan. It was about her and what she wanted, and Botan wanted Kurama.

Botan left the dressing room and joined with the other pageant's contestants. She could see Maya off to the side with her own umbrella at her feet while she primped her curled hair, courtesy of Shizuru. She really did look adorable with her little ringlets and her purple one piece. The bathing suit was a designer, or at least Botan thought it was with its lack of straps and back. The gold jewelry Maya wore was simple in that there were only a few articles. A few gold bracelets and hoop earrings that made the purple and gold strappy sandals match the suit. Maya's eyes were made to look exceptionally wide and bright due to Shizuru's god-like skills with make-up. There wasn't even a lot of it to be truly distinguishable, but the look of innocence was made flawless by it. But if the make-up didn't do the trick, the ribbon in her hair did.

"Ladies, places," one of the coordinators commanded as she walked the hall with her clipboard in hand. "You all remember what to do, correct?" Seeing the collective nods, the woman smiled before returning to the entrance to the backstage and holding the door open. "Now strut your stuff and work that floor." Following her words, the contestants instantly picked up their umbrellas and formed a line in the order they were assigned hours before. One by one they walked onto the backstage and waited patiently for the music to start and for the staff to give the signal.

Botan waited anxiously in the middle of the line, her heart beating a mile a minute as the nervousness kicked back in. The music started and a thunder of voices cheered, letting Botan know that far more people were there then she assumed there would be. Botan's grip on her parasol tightened as her palms began to sweat. Suddenly, she felt unsteady in her heels and the thought of falling and making a fool of herself was slowly becoming more and more of a reality. A hush fell over the crowd and the line in front of her started to move.

Soon it was Maya's turn, who was a few people in front of her and Botan watched her like a hawk. Botan could hear the applause and wolf whistles and howls for her, making Botan wonder if she could compete with that. The beauty she had and the beauty Maya had was completely different, or at least Botan thought they were. What if Botan wasn't what the contest's judges were looking for?

Soon it was Botan's turn to walk onto the stage, where she waited near the curtain for the young woman in front of her to finish her strut before starting her own. Botan could hear the wood of her parasol straining under her vice-like grip and all Botan could do to stay standing was search the crowd for the face of someone, anyone she knew. Then she saw red. Her eyes met Kurama's across the crowd, and the butterflies went away. Or maybe they didn't and Botan was just too distracted from them to feel their affect. Either way, Botan began to walk.

Kurama's jaw about hit the floor when he saw Botan on that stage. With only the clip that he had given her in Botan's long hair, it fell down her back cascades of curls and waves, bouncing with every step taken. Her body, scantily clad in a white halter bikini, moved with an air of sexuality and grace even with the impossibly high white stilettos. The closer she got to the front of the stage she began to swing her parasol dangerously. Alluringly, and keeping time to both the music and Botan's deliciously wide hips.

When she struck her pose, the lights hit her in such a way that her skin glowed, giving her a celestial radiance. Botan's luminous eyes, heavily lined in black with her lids dusted with shimmering blue, leered across into Kurama's eyes. The look was hungry. The look was predatory. The look was possessive. Kurama loved it and in that instant what he felt for her then in that moment made all other times and feelings pale in comparison. There, looking back at him with such intensity was the true Botan, and he loved her.

* * *

*1 – Kurama slept in Botan's room since he refused to have his mother and little Shuichii sleep on the couch. He gave his room to his mother and little Shuichii took the remaining room that fortunately had furniture as well. Nothing happened between Kurama and Botan though, just sleep. When something juicy does happen, I'll show it. ;-p

*2 – Though she lets Kurama drive it, the convertible, and all other vehicles are hers. Just thought I'd remind you.

*3 – Polyamory is the practice, desire, or acceptance of having more than one intimate relationship at a time with the knowledge and consent of everyone involved. Contrary to popular belief, most foxes are monogamous, or rather have only one mate at a time. They don't necessarily mate for life, but they are known to spend their whole lives with one mate. With that being said, I found a statement somewhere online that fox demons (Yoko) were known for their infidelity. In my fic, I'm going to blend both the fact about foxes and that little tidbit from that site. Just an FYI for the future.

*4 – To be eternally bound is the same as mating for life, except the two lovers are bound for not only as long as they live, but for every life afterwards. More on this as the fic progresses.

*5 – During the mating season is when monogamy is more common and males and females often fight and kill each other for the exclusive rights to who ever holds their fancy for the time. If Kurama has multiple lovers during his mating time, then his lovers would compete and sometimes kill each other for the chance to be his one and only. The same happens in the reverse every now and again where Kurama kills for the exclusive rights to a female, but that wasn't very often in comparison.

* * *

Author's Note: I absolutely loved writing this chapter from Kurama's and Maya's fight to the end of the lime. I SO ENJOYED THAT! The rest of the fic was a bit, eh, but I actually like this chapter since Botan finally decided to say "To Hell with Maya" and do for herself for once. And if you're wondering, there's a reason I'm holding off on your kiss ;-p. I love you all! Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. RnR!

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13: Kurama Wont Say He's in Love

Author's Note: I love this chapter so much, but I think my writing for it was a bit 'eh.' Anywho, something very important happens in this chapter, and something MAJORLY important will be happening in the next one. I'm taking myself off of my schedule, since I need to focus on my college classes and such. Check my profile for any bulletins that I'll be posting about that. So yeah, enjoy the chapter. I know the writings a bit 'blah,' but the overall story progression of the chapter I like since it's Kurama's turn to be the negative, self concious one. Hope you like. RnR!

* * *

After the first round of the contest, Botan was more than happy to rush back to the dressing room to put on some proper clothing. Using the umbrella as a shield from her reflection, Botan maneuvered passed the long row of vanities and made her way to her assigned dressing room where Shizuru left her dress for the night. That night, like all other nights following, there was going to be a ball and formal dinner. Botan had a sinking suspicion that it was all part of the contest, but she didn't really mind. It just gave her more time to look around for whoever had Yusuke's and Kuwabara's soul fragments.

Botan found Shizuru stepping out of her dressing room, fishing through her pockets in search of a piece of gum. Botan knew it was because Shizuru wouldn't dare risk lighting a cigarette around so many flammable chemicals. However, Shizuru really wanted that smoke. Botan could only hope that Shizuru's temper remained in check; the annoying catty prattle of some of the contestants was really getting on Shizuru's nerves.

"I've already got you're dress inside, so just give me you're bathing suit when you're dressed," Shizuru explained once Botan came into view. She pulled a silver strip from one of her back pockets with a look of gratification before unwrapping the red piece of gum and cramming it into her mouth. The twitch in her eye subsided as she began to grind her teeth against it, occasionally chewing the gum and rolling it around in her mouth to distribute the spicy flavor. She really wanted to smoke.

"Thank you," Botan smiled, handing Shizuru the parasol and slipping into the little square niche that had been given her. She pulled the curtain shut and removed the bathing suit from her frame almost happily. Though she liked it, a lot, Botan felt the need to be in something more covering. Turning around, Botan found a black dress bag hanging from a hook. _I hope it looks good on me_ Botan thought before she located her undergarments and started to dress. She gave the black lace garter belt a questioning glance, but didn't question Shizuru's choice as she slipped it on over her matching panties. A collection of voices, both familiar and not, met Botan's ears, stilling her actions of pulling on her thigh highs. _Maya…?_

"Who is that harlot anyway?" an unfamiliar voice asked, giving rise to Botan's curiosity.

"Which one," Maya replied from the stall next to Botan's. The sound of cloth hitting the ground alerted Botan to the fact that Maya was also changing into her formal gown.

"The blue haired one? Did you see the way the judges were looking at her, especially Koudo-sama.*" the same unfamiliar voice clarified angrily.

Maya groaned in response to the other contestant's words, her disdain made plain for all those who cared to notice. "That's Botan," she answered in a snide tone. "That tramp seems to get everyone's attention."

_Harlot? Tramp? I'm a virgin, so where would they get such a thing? _Botan could feel her body heat up as her heartbeat began to escalate. Botan couldn't remember the last time someone had referred to her in such a way. She'd never really given anyone a reason to say such things. She'd always behaved in a friendly manner unless pushed, and Maya had yet to push her. Why were such things being said about her?

"I heard she was made a contestant right on the spot during her interview," Another unknown, formerly unheard voice added.

"Well you heard right," Maya spat viciously. "She probably got in so quickly because she blew the judges."

"Whore," the first voice hissed.

"Don't say that," a fourth voice barked indignantly. "She's really pretty, and nice. The judges probably just knew without a doubt that she deserved to be here."

"Oh shut it Penelo*," the third voice barked. "What fantasy world do you live in, hm?"

"The twelfth," she huffed. There was a rustle of fabric as one of the girls left in a hurry, most likely Penelo herself.

"I can't believe how stupid she is," the first voice said with some venom. "So, Maya was it? What do you know about that little ho anyway?"

"Take it from someone who's had to live with her, Mayura*, Botan is a selfish and greedy tramp that always manages to get her way. You know remember Minamino Shuichii, right?"

"The babe? Of course I remember him. If it weren't for him I would have failed my math class and never would have graduated. He's a senior now, right?" The voice, Mayura, answered happily. Her words were met with a series of snorts and snickers, none of which were entirely kind.

"We all know you sabotaged your own grade for a chance at him," the remaining unknown voice cackled. "And what happened?"

"He claimed to be seeing someone else. That was around the time he was missing a lot of school too, so I wasn't able to win him over." Mayura countered bitterly. "Besides, I fail to remember you getting anywhere with him either."

"Well. He's living with us too," Maya interrupted before the conversation could become too far sidetracked. Her words were met with silence before an explosion of sound assaulted all who heard.

"You're living with him?" was the loudest of the question, one which Maya was more than happy to respond to in the affirmative.

"Yeah, and I thought we had something going, but then Botan swooped in and ruined everything. Shuichii doesn't even look at me anymore," there were tears in Maya's voice; tears that fought desperately to be shed.

"What do you mean?" Mayura questioned.

"It's like every time the two of them are left alone, she does something and the two are all over each other. In fact, a few days ago I came home to find them making out on the couch. Her skirt was hiked all the way up and she was rubbing up against him like a cat in heat. It was disgusting. He even gave her a present!" Maya recounted viciously, her voice wavering with her jealousy.

"What did he get her?" the remaining unknown's voice pressed, uncaring for Maya's obvious pain to the subject.

"That hairclip she was wearing, he gave it to her." Maya growled. The sound of a zipper being yanked violently met Botan's ears and she prayed it belonged to the dress bag when she heard the distinct sound of cloth ripping.

"What? That thing's gorgeous," The unknown voice gasped incredulously.

"Expensive too," Mayura finished. "I saw a simpler version of that clip at some fancy high end boutique, even that's way beyond my budget."

"Tell me about it." Maya groaned.

"Don't you girls have better things to do than spread malicious rumors and complain," Shizuru's voice barked, the hard clacking of her heels growing louder with each step she took in their direction. "And you, Maya, are supposed to be in my chair. See that you're butt gets there."

"Sorry Kuwabara-san*," Maya stammered before she scuttled away. Two more sets of heeled footsteps followed Maya's example, going in different directions at a hurried pace.

"You alright in there?" Shizuru asked once the coast was clear.

"I…I don't know," Botan admitted honestly. "Why would they say such things about me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry hon, you could never do anything wrong. They're all just jealous and looking for things to say to make themselves feel better." Shizuru sighed. "Hurry up and get dressed while I make Maya pretty."

"Okay," Botan agreed. She turned to the dress bag and clasped the tab of the zipper between her fingers. She paused for a moment in uncertainty, not entirely sure if she wanted to go back out into the company of the other contestants, most of which didn't like her. But then, if she didn't come out, then it would be like she was turning her back on her mission and her friends. It would be like she was turning her back on herself. Taking a deep breath, Botan freed the dress from its confines and pulled it on.

It was a beautiful black number, one that gave Botan the allure of mystery. The black dress hugged Botan like a sheath before falling from low on her hips. As it fell, the dress began to fade until the short train was a sheer white. It was like a white mist engulfed her legs with the occasional spike of white flames that traced over the contours of Botan's body. The straps that held the dress up, even though they were unneeded due to the tightness, were such a translucent white that they were hardly noticeable against her skin. The white accented the upper hem of the dress, curving around Botan's bust and torso. When struck by the light, glitter would shine against the black of the dress like starlight. The dress exaggerated Botan's curves, while flattering them simultaneously.*

Botan checked her reflection in the mirror, pulling her hair over her shoulder nervously. She liked how she looked in the dress, she really did, but the words of her fellow contestants plagued her mind. The words truly hurt her and she didn't really know why. She didn't know any of them, save for Maya. What did she ever do to them to warrant such insults? Botan hadn't even spoken to any of them. Botan took another breath to calm her nerves and slow her heart into a normal pace. She needed to get out. She needed fresh air. Checking the stall to see if she was forgetting anything, Botan gathered her belongings into a pile. She then pulled on her shoulder length handless gloves and slipped on her high heeled strappy sandals. Botan then picked up her things and left the dressing room with the hopes that once her make up was fixed up she could walk around, away from critical eyes and snide remarks.

Shizuru watched Botan slip from her stall through the mirror, seeing the fear and nervousness that hovered around Botan like a cloud and caused her confidence to waver. She did look beautiful though. Shizuru just hoped that her confidence lasted till the end of the contest. _This is such a strange pageant, _Shizuru thought. _I've never seen one run this way. Granted, it makes things easier for Botan and Kurama to find the last piece of my brother's soul. It just feels…off. I want to think this is a trap, but at the same time…_

"Kuwabara-san, is something the matter?" Maya inquired, seeing the far off look in Shizuru's eyes.

"What? Oh! No, hon, nothing's wrong," Shizuru assured her, securing the last rhinestone into her hair and giving it a quick spray. Checking her over, Shizuru was happy with the overall result. She may not like Maya all that much, but Shizuru was a professional and wasn't going to let her cattiness get in the way of that. Besides, she was going to make Botan so much prettier. _Not like it'll take much though. Speaking of, _"You're up Botan."

* * *

Kurama shifted about in his room, alternating between checking his watch and adjusting his and little Shuichii's appearance. At the end of each night of the pageant was going to be a ball for the contestants to mingle with others under the watchful eye of the judges. It was a way for the young women to showcase their class and regal bearings while everyone else had an excuse to where their best finery. Kurama used to love going to balls, the prospect of easy pickings serving as too much temptation for his kleptomania. But now, even with his inner thief yipping in delight, Kurama wasn't as keen to the idea.

Though Kurama's vanity didn't always rear its ugly head, Kurama knew that he was going to be one of, if not the most attractive male there. As such, he knew he was going to be dodging women, and some men, all night. To top it all off, both he and Botan had work to do. Not only would they have to keep up appearances, they were going to have to look for Kuwabara's and Yusuke's soul fragments. How to do it without instigating a fight, both dangerous and not so dangerous, was currently beyond Kurama's scope of thought. All he really wanted was to be alone with Botan, and that want was blinding him to almost all other things.

"Shu-er, Kurama," little Shuichii called, his finger caught in what looked like a black noose around his neck. "Can you give me a hand?"

Instantly, Kurama began to clap his hands as a broad grin spread across his face. Kurama even went the extra mile and threw in some hoots and hollers. It distracted him for a bit, the brief downgrade from seriousness into comedy, but not for all that long.

"Ha ha, very funny," Shuichii scowled even as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He walked in front of the mirror and waited patiently for Kurama to help him out of the death trap around his neck that most would call a tie. Whoever made such a thing and deemed it a formal must in men's wear deserved a long and painful death as far as the teen was concerned. Shuichii hated ties. He didn't much care for suits either. But he was going to a formal occasion, so he had to look the part…even if Shuichii didn't like the idea at all. None of the girls were even his age.

Kurama turned Shuichii slightly to face him and worked the tie into its intended position. All the while, Kurama was miles away. _Botan looked so beautiful today. There was such a fire in her eyes that I…I want to see it again. But how? What was it that she was thinking of? Was it me? Was it something else? _The thought of Botan thinking of something else, and having that something awaken that passion within her eyes hurt him. It hurt him deeply. Kurama couldn't help that. He was greedy by nature, and the thought of someone else laying claim to his Botan, in anyway angered him.

She was his. He cared for her. He lusted for her. He wanted to claim her as his mate. He wanted to make her a home and a life where she could live happily and without pain. He wanted…so much. He could still taste her sweetness on his tongue and he wanted, no, needed more. Her sweetness, her smile, her light, he needed it all. Kurama could feel his heart beat against his chest, echoing his longing and reminding Kurama of how… powerfully he felt for her. Kurama felt more for Botan than he had ever felt for anyone else, and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't even want to figure out why, fearing what the answer may be. He already had his suspicions, and even though a lot of him was at peace with the fact, he couldn't bring himself to consciously say it. He could not say that four letter word that would make everything so real to him. He knew that, if Kurama admitted it out loud, he would be lost.

_I need to relax, _Kurama told himself, righting himself and checking the time again. _Soon this will all be over and I'll be able to focus on hunting down Yuri. Botan and I will be mated, and maybe then this madness will end….Would Botan even want me? I know she lusts for me, but is that enough? Is that enough for me? _Kurama bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair as his thoughts ran full circle. He was so in lust with Botan that it was driving him crazy. Kurama really hoped that it was because of his mating time, because if it wasn't Kurama didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to handle it.

"Botan-chan was really pretty today," Shuichii said suddenly while adjusting his hair. Shuichii wouldn't dare say much else about her, even though he had many more words to share on the topic of the blue haired beauty. Truth be told, Shuichii was envious of his older brother. Not only was Kurama sought after by everyone it seemed, he had someone as perfect as Botan as a girlfriend. It wasn't fair because Kurama didn't do anything to gain the attention of his admirers, they just flocked to him. Though Shuichii didn't blame his brother for anything, he really wished that some of the attention was sent his way. He wished that someone like Botan would find him attractive and care for him with that same intensity.

"Yes, she really was," Kurama agreed absent mindedly. _She really was…_Kurama checked his watch again before deciding that then was the best time to leave. Triple checking to see if his room key was in his pocket, Kurama shrugged on the jacket of his black tuxedo and turned off all the lights before he ushered Shuichii out of their shared room. Unlike Shuichii, Kurama chose to forgo the tie and left some of the buttons undone to expose his neck. Botan liked his neck, and he liked it when she would stare at it hungrily. _Damn, I really have it bad…_

The two continued down the hall in a comfortable silence, both lost in thought as they made their way to their mother's room a few doors down. The door was opened before they could even get there by Atsuko, who was laughing away at something that neither of the young men knew about. She turned to face them and gave them both a once over before she exited the room altogether and started to ruffle Shuichii's hair.

Atsuko, as well as all the others, had decided to say 'to hell with the risks' and came to the hotel to show their support for Botan. At first, Kurama wasn't to keen on the idea, but now that they were all there it really wasn't so bad. At least his mother wasn't rooming alone. It was strange, to tell the truth. Atsuko and Shiori, though not best friends, have become remarkably close in such a short time that it was almost scary. Where Shiori was gentle, kind and polite, Atsuko was rough, crude, and had the manners of a drunken sailor most days. However, every time they were together they were always laughing at one thing or another. For that, Atsuko would forever be endeared into Kurama's heart.*

"There, now you don't look like a square," Atsuko announced once she finished tousling Shuichii's hair and giving him a more roguish appearance. Her expression melted for a moment as she remembered her own son. She remembered playing around with his hair all the time when he was little, before she became a degenerate drunk. _My boy…Yusuke…_ Atsuko's eyes glassed over for a moment before her mask resettled onto her face. She needed to be strong. Her baby was going to be back soon, and she didn't want him to see her so weak. _But if I find the man that hurt my baby…_ Dark thoughts of revenge spiraled within Atsuko's eyes even as a jovial smile stretched across her face.

"Thank you Urameshi-san," Shuichii chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "You look really pretty today."

"Ah, you're such a dream. And so well trained too," Atsuko cooed merrily. She gave her hair a flip and pulled her strapless red gown up comically. "Well, we ain't getting any younger and you're mom is helping make Genkai look less like a hag, so they may take a while."

"I heard that!" Genkai's voice hollered from beyond the door.

"At least something's working ya' old shrew!" Atsuko shouted back even as her grin glowed with a radiance that seemed alien to her face. The look was alien, but beautiful. The loneliness that followed Atsuko like a shroud seemed to shrink and diminish, giving rise to the young woman she once was before she allowed her misery to fester within her heart.

"Get in here and say that to my face ya' tramp!" Genkai screeched, throwing something unseen at the door which resulted in a frightful thump.

"Gladly!" Kurama and Shuichii just watched as Atsuko barreled into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. There was a loud ruckus coming from within, but neither saw fit to investigate the scene; one out of fear, and the other out of respect.

"It would be best to leave the dragons to bond, we should go ahead," Kurama explained while placing a guiding hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Truth was, Kurama didn't really have the patience to wait around. So long as his mother was safe, Kurama saw no reason to stay.

"What about 'kaa-san?" Shuichii wasn't all that sure about Kurama's reasoning since things sounded pretty violent. He trusted Kurama with his life, but at he still worried.

"She's having fun," Kurama answered, his acute hearing picking up the melodious sound of their mother's laughter. They ran into Mukuro next, leaning against the wall next to Yukina's and Keiko's room. She wore a flattering pant suit that distracted from her imperfections and flattered the body she usually kept hidden from view. Most of her hair was swept to the side to hide her ravaged eye. It was still noticeable, but her wounds were no longer so discernable that they distracted from the beauty Mukuro once held.

"Kurama," Mukuro bowed in greeting with a question in her eyes.

"Mukuro," Kurama replied in a simpler fashion. "Is something the matter?" Kurama was still angry with Mukuro for her actions a few weeks ago, but so long as she behaved Kurama would maintain his civilities. Mukuro was Hiei's intended, and since Hiei was Kurama's best friend Kurama would spare Mukuro's life.

"I can't seem to find Hiei; do you know where he is?*" Mukuro's voice was laced with suspicion, and her brow arched as she waited for Kurama's reply. She knew Kurama did something to Hiei, but what she wasn't too sure about since she hadn't heard from him since that morning. She had no proof at all that Kurama was responsible for her love's disappearance if she wanted to be completely honest with herself, but her she believed her gut.

"Haven't the slightest," Kurama lied smoothly. Truth was Hiei was probably still hanging in the bathhouse by his ankles. The numbing agent in the plants Kurama used must still have an affect on Hiei since he was so small. _Oh well, serves him right. _"Try the bathhouse, I last saw him hanging around there."

Though she was distrustful of the Yoko, Mukuro pushed off from the wall and left in the opposite direction Kurama and Shuichii were traveling. She knew Kurama was lying. Kurama knew she knew he was lying. Neither really cared though since Hiei hadn't sent out any distress signals or anything, so all was good. Mukuro figured that it was just bonding between demonic brothers. She rolled her eyes at the thought before turning the corner.

"You have weird friends, onii-san," Shuichii blurted suddenly.

"That I do," Kurama agreed before knocking on the door Mukuro was guarding. It was opened several moments later by Yukina who stepped aside to let the two males in without a second thought. They found Keiko sitting on the bed farthest from the door with a morose expression on her face. She was dressed in a comely white sleeveless cupcake dress that was accented with lace and ribbons. Small white ribbons were tied into bows at either side of her head, the ends twisting into her hair and trailing over her shoulders. She was a vision of purity, if only the weariness would leave her.

Behind her lay the comatose body of Yusuke, whose hand was secured in Keiko's with an iron tight grip. On the nightstand next to them lay Yusuke's soul fragments, each pulsing and radiating a soothing light that wrapped around Keiko's body in an attempt to comfort her. She looked lost in thought, occasionally tilting her head as if to hear something that no one else could.

"Keiko," Kurama called gently, bringing the young woman back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she nodded forlornly. "I just wish this would all be over."

"It will be," Kurama assured her. "We're closing in on another of Yusuke's soul fragments and the last of Kuwabara's, just have a little faith."

"I do," Keiko smiled sadly before she rose from the bed. She turned to Yusuke and leaned over to place a chaste kiss over his lips. She looked down on him with hope and sorrow clashing within her honeyed hazel eyes, wishing that he would wake up. When everything began, Yusuke would visit her in her dreams. He would hold her and comfort her as if he were really there. They would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. They would fool around. They would laugh. They would be together. Were it not for those nights, Keiko would have shattered long ago, but now all she heard was silence. Now it was like Yusuke was gone, truly gone; as if someone had taken him away and left nothing behind. On occasion she could hear his voice whisper across the wind, but when she searched for the sound she was left barren and alone. She could not hear him anymore.

"Is there any way we can help?" Yukina inquired. On her bed lay Kuwabara, but his soul fragment could not be found. Kurama searched the room for it with his mind, but he could not see where it was hidden.

"Just be careful. The enemy is here, I just don't know where yet." Kurama looked to Yukina suspiciously, curious to know what she had done with Kuwabara's soul fragment, but knowing that it would be for the best if he did not know. Kuwabara's soul was at a far greater risk than Yusuke's could ever be even without their current circumstances. A soul like Kuwabara's was one in a thousand and as such should be protected with utmost care.

Yukina rubbed her stomach nervously before she adjusted the feathers in her hair. She was also listening for the echoes of Kuwabara's voice, but like Keiko, she could hear nothing. "Where was it that Botan said she heard them?" She kept her eyes downcast, adjusting her kimono so it wouldn't fit so snugly against her stomach.

"In one of the smaller ballrooms, but I've already checked. There was nothing there. No box. No voices. Nothing," Kurama sighed. "Once I'm able to steal her away, I'm going to have Botan go through everything since she's the most sensitive to souls." Kurama lifted his arm to check his watch again, hoping to see that he hadn't wasted any time. Though he felt obligated to check on everyone, he felt hurried and rushed. He needed to get going and his obligations were slowing him down.

"What if they were moved?" Shuichii offered nervously.

"Botan would still be able to find traces of them if that were the case," Kurama answered without any doubt in his mind. Botan was good at her job, and this fell into her realm of expertise. Kurama had seen her records on one of his many trips to Reikai while under Koenma's employ. Her overall success rate was a near perfect 99.8%. "We should get going; I don't like the thought of Botan being on her own for too long."

"What are you hiding," Yukina said suddenly, as if struck by some epiphany. "You never used to be this protective of Botan. Is something wrong with her?"

Kurama was at a loss for what to say. Yukina was right. There was no question about it, but the interactions both he and Botan had with Yukina simultaneously weren't all that frequent. How would Yukina notice? Was it that obvious? "What do you mean?" Kurama needed to know more. Maybe Yukina was referring to something he didn't know about.

"Botan, you were always close with her, but never to this extent. Just now when conversation traveled to her you were suddenly on edge, as if concerned about something. Is something going on that we don't know about? Is it because she's falling?" Never before had Yukina ever been so bold, but now, with the lives of her loved ones on the line she couldn't afford to be meek. She had to know what was going on and if whatever it was, was going to prove a danger to any of them. Yukina absolutely refused to lose anyone else because of untold secrets.

"Why is she afraid of mirrors," Keiko added, her voice emotionless and flat whereas Yukina's strained to maintain her usual tone. Silence met her question as all eyes turned to Kurama in hopes of an answer.

"I wish I could tell you," Kurama began after taking some time to think. "But it is not my place. I can tell you this though; there is someone, a woman by the name of Yuri that has hurt Botan more than I can possibly say. Botan has suffered a lot in her past, and it's coming back to haunt her." Though he did worry that he said too much without Botan's consent, Kurama feared that Yuri, or any of the other Fallen, would target her. It had been a worry of his for a while. Botan was the only thing standing in the way of the Fallen's complete victory.

"Is this Yuri the person responsible for what's going on?" Yukina asked darkly, her anger and hatred spilling from her lips.

"One of," Kurama nodded. "The longer I leave her alone, the greater the chance is that Yuri will find her again."

"Then go," Keiko said simply. "We've already lost enough; we can't let Botan be added to the list. We'll meet you at the ball."

"Thank you. Shuichii, you stay with them," Kurama ordered before he left the room in search of his intended's scent. If Yukina was able to pick up his increasing closeness to Botan, who else has? Kurama found himself running down the halls in hopes of reaching Botan in time to find her, the feeling of dread closing in on him as another fear presented itself: What if the Fallen knew? Like Yusuke told Botan, they had forgotten about Maya. What if it was because they found out that Botan had become his reason to live?

Kurama stumbled to a stop when he realized the direction his thoughts were going. _Is Botan the reason I live? Does she have that much power over me? _Kurama didn't know what to think. She was his partner and his intended. That much was certain, but did he care for her that much? …_Yes. _Kurama broke into another run until he turned the last corner into the hall that the contestants stayed in. He found Botan's door a few moments later and knocked. While he waited, Kurama fixed his hair and schooled his breathing. Even with the heavy perfumes that wafted from the doors, Botan's scent was strong and clear to him. She was fine. The young woman that opened the door was not Botan however; it was someone else that Kurama vaguely recognized.

"Minamino-kun, what a pleasant surprise," the blonde greeted happily.

"So it seems, is Botan here?" Kurama inquired hesitantly. He could smell her, and he could hear another person rummaging through several cloth items in the background.

"Oh, you're here for her. Of course," She turned as she said this and opened the door wider for Kurama to enter. He saw Botan moments later, at the other side of the room with her butt in the air as she attempted in vain to close her luggage.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him, walking over to Botan. He stood behind her as he waited for her to notice him, mischievous thoughts circling his head and prompting him to step forward and fill the gap between them. Botan snapped up at the waist, colliding with his chest with a decidedly adorable sound escaping her lips. Her hand reached back until it found Kurama's thigh and started to trail upwards until she found his face.

"Kurama," Botan smiled, turning to face him and pull him into a tight hug.

"You're upset about something," Kurama realized when Botan's arms pulled him closer. She took a shaky breath, nodding against his chest before nuzzling his neck. "What is it?"

Botan chose to remain silent in that instant, peeking around Kurama to catch Mayura glaring at them. She didn't mean to let Kurama know that she was upset. It was kind of embarrassing to tell the truth. What would Kurama think of her if she let a little name calling affect her so much? It's not like they said anything to her face yet. Botan sighed before she pulled away from Kurama's embrace. "It's nothing to worry about," Botan assured him with one of her bright smiles.

"If you say so," Kurama acquiesced. He would hear it from her later, when she was ready. "You look beautiful tonight," Kurama complimented once he finally allowed himself to look at Botan completely. The way the dress hugged her, and how her hair spilled over her shoulders, Botan was truly breath taking.

"Thank you," Botan blushed sweetly. "Did you need me for something?"

"Not really, I was just worried about you," Kurama admitted, claiming a seat on Botan's bed and pulling her down onto his lap.

"You worry too much," Botan pouted. Lifting one of her hands, Botan allowed herself to twist her fingers into one of Kurama's forelocks. She loved the way the red parted and twisted around her fingers. It was so soft and smooth, even with the split ends. _He could really use a trim though, _Botan thought with a sweet smile.

"And you don't worry enough," Kurama countered with a smirk. "What were you doing anyway? I thought I would find you at the ball."

"I was looking for a few of my-uh…accessories that I left in my room," Botan explained, hinting at some of the detective items she was wearing. The concentration ring shone brightly on her finger, distracting from the overly plain watch she wore. Around the same wrist was a charm bracelet with a series of curious items dangling from it, the most recognizable being the eyeglass. She also wore her tracker earring; the match to the one Kurama had never taken off. It looked strange for her to only have one earring, but with her hair spilling around it the odd fashion statement went mostly unnoticed.

Kurama canted his head in understanding while pulling Botan closer to his form, happy to have her near him. It was strange how clingy he was becoming, but Kurama just chalked it up to the situation they were in and the fact that he had named Botan as his intended. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, especially now that his feelings for her had grown. If he lost her, Kurama didn't know what he would do. He didn't know how he'd handle it or how he'd even survive such a blow. He needed Botan to be okay. He needed her to be safe. _I can't let anything happen to her._ Kurama thought. _As soon as this is all over, I'm taking Botan away from all of this. _But could he? Would Botan let him? Looking down at the beauty in his arms, Kurama feared that he would somehow lose her.

"So I take it you two are close friends?" Mayura's voice derailed Kurama's train of thought, reminding him of her presence and alerting him to the thick miasma of darkness that seeped from her heart.

"In a matter of speaking," Kurama answered vaguely, unsure of Mayura's intentions. He remembered her enough to know that she had been one of his pushier admirers, and had an edge of maliciousness that led to interesting attempts at sabotages against her competition. Though it hadn't been proven, one of Mayura's plots against another of Kurama's admirers resulted in broken ankle and a scarred lip. Mayura is a dangerous competitor and Kurama cursed his laps in judgment; by showing Botan his affection so blatantly, he had inadvertently made Botan a target of the young woman's hate. Thinking fast, Kurama allowed the darkness of his own heart to seep through in silent warning. "Do you think you can keep an eye on her? I would hate for anything unfortunate to befall her."

The threat struck home and Mayura's expression struggled to hide her disdain. "I'll see to it that nothing happens to her" Mayura offered with feigned friendliness. She hadn't done anything, nor had she planned too yet, but if something did happen Mayura knew that the blame would fall on her. That was something she could not afford, especially now that she had Shuichii back in her life. Sure, she had a boyfriend now, but Kyo wasn't Shuichii and now that she had another chance to pursue him, Mayura wasn't going to mess it up. She gave her shoulder length hair a quick fluff and adjusted the strapless gown she wore in an attempt to draw attention to her bust. "We should probably be going now, the ball and all."

"We should," Kurama agreed, releasing his hold on Botan so she could stand on her own two feet. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and adjusted the clip Kurama had given her, exposing her neck to his hungry eyes. Fortunately she was oblivious to the affect such a simple gesture had on him, but her obliviousness was going to be the end of him. Kurama stood and offered Botan his arm, pleased to see her face flush with flattery.

"Thank you," Botan breathed nervously.

"Anytime." Kurama took the lead and exited the room with Mayura hot on his heels. He could hear the rustling of the fabric of her floor length black gown as she hurried to his side. Her plan was most likely to distract Kurama from Botan, but he knew it would be one of many failed attempts. He couldn't help it. Botan was the perfect distraction for him. Even now he could hear Mayura talking to him about college life and how she'd missed him and some such nonsense, but he really couldn't bring himself to care about her words.

When they arrived at the hotel's main ballroom, the music was already in full swing and couples were already dancing to the steady and upbeat music played by the small orchestra closer to the back of the ballroom. Hugging the walls were groups of little tables for people to dine and converse at while allowing ample room for the dancers to waltz and dance to their hearts content. From the ceiling hung three grand chandeliers with crystal tears drops that caught the light and reflected it in a prism of colors.

At the base of every marble column along the wall was a young man or woman, dressed in the hotel's uniform with a tray of champagne or finger foods balanced on their palms. Walking around were a handful more of the hotel's staff, each taking the dinner orders of those seated at the tables. One of which was laughing at one thing or another said by Shizuru, who was dressed in a simple, but elegant deep navy gown. Next to her sat Shiori, Atsuko and Genkai, all of which were enjoying glasses of red wine.

Kurama and Botan broke away from Mayura with smiles on their faces as they made their way to their friends and family. "Where are Keiko and Yukina?" Botan inquired once she was close enough to be heard without yelling. As she did this, Kurama pulled a chair out for Botan to sit down before claiming one of his own next to her.

"Yukina is dancing with Hiei and Keiko went with Mukuro to the bathroom," Shizuru replied, pointing to the twins a few feet away. Both were conversing with each other with pleasant smiles on their faces as they managed a simple waltz around the room, both turning in time to see Kurama and Botan face them.

"Aren't they adorable," Shiori cooed matronly in an off the shoulder, long sleeved white gown.

"Very," Kurama nodded. He and Hiei locked eyes from across the room, conversing through expression alone with a series of scowls, grins and smirks. Hiei made no move to approach the table though, so Kurama made no move to instigate a conversation with the smaller demon. Kurama was still a bit perturbed by the fact that Hiei took the role of his cock block, but he had already exacted his revenge a while back. It was not like he really could do much else since Hiei was one of his closest friends.

"So, how's work going?" Genkai inquired once Kurama's attention returned to the table. She had been curious about the workings of the mission since the results were slow coming. She knew the blame did not fall with Kurama or Botan, but it was frustrating to know that the enemy was amongst them, somewhere, but there was nothing that could be done. Their enemy was smart, which was something that the Tantei was not used to. Even from afar Genkai could tell that their enemy, even with their loss of Hiei, was still on the winning side of the power struggle.

"Frustrating," Botan huffed. "I thought I'd be able to hear Yusuke and Kuwabara again, but I haven't had any luck."

"Did you check where you heard them last?" Genkai offered.

"I did, and there was nothing there. No box, no scent, not even an inkling of another's presence," Kurama responded. "What's worse is that there are so many distractions. There are so many corrupted and poisoned spirits around that discerning one from the other is a challenge for me."

"That's to be expected. Souls are not you're expertise," Genkai soothed. She could see the irritation in Kurama's gaze, but for some reason she could tell that their situation was only part of the reason.

"They're mine," Botan finished. "Even so, there's so much…hate. It's all around us and it's blinding me to everything else. If only I could leave this body things would be so much easier…" Botan groaned in frustration.

"But you can't." Kurama placed a comforting hand on Botan's back and began to rub soothing circles. It wouldn't do to have Botan start depreciating herself, especially now that she's acquired a level of confidence in herself. "We'll continue our investigation once more people arrive. That way we won't be noticed."

"You're right." Botan still wasn't so sure it would be that easy. Closing her eyes, Botan extended her senses in hopes that this time she would find traces of her friends. All there was was black and the hate. It was all around her, choking her and filling her with its bitterness. They were not there. She couldn't even feel the life forces of those immediately around her. Her sixth sense was blind to everything around her, as if veiled by a thick blindfold. "I just wish things would be a little clearer," Botan whispered as she allowed herself to drift back to reality.

"Don't force it," Kurama insisted soothingly.

"I can't help it," Botan murmured, turning away from the table to watch the contestants dance with their boyfriends or converse in small clusters. She allowed her eyes to rove over their doll like faces, each made up to look serene and angelic, but she knew better. Botan always knew better. She could see the loathing. Most of the contestants hated each other, some even hated themselves. The thought of being the winner, of being the best, is all they thought about. Botan could even see the specters and shadows of the lesser demons, whispering in their ears and coaxing their hate to grow. They were so many of them, ranging from simple Makai insects to imps. They were everywhere.

Suddenly they scattered, as if chased away by some unknown force. Botan watched curiously, unsure what to think since the only ones present amongst them that could scatter them and send them away were amongst her team. What was chasing them? Who was chasing them? With their absence came clarity and Botan needed more of it. She searched through the faces, eager to find the energy that flirted with the edge of her sixth sense's range. It was there, somewhere, and Botan was going to find it.

Gold filled her vision as the source of the unknown's power entered her line of sight. Deep sapphire eyes found hers and instantly everything was clear. She could feel everything, the people, the souls, the demons. She could feel them all. _Koudo, what are you? _Botan thought to herself, unnerved by the intensity he looked at her with. Under Botan's deep scrutiny, Koudo continued to dance with one of the contestants. One would think that he was enjoying himself and was happily lost in conversation, but Botan knew better. She could feel him watching her, the force of his gaze heating her blood with uncertainty. Soon it became too much. Botan had to look away.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama questioned when he felt the heat radiating from Botan's body. He watched her down a glass of water instead of answer his questions, her cheeks painted red. Warning bells sounded within his mind and Kurama discretely looked around for the source of Botan's discomfort. Emerald and sapphire met then clashed. The familiar scent of spring filled his lungs, but Kurama could derive no pleasure from it. Kurama moved closer to Botan, wrapping his arm low around his waist when he saw the man approach them. The man's steps were even and sure, undeterred by Kurama's vicious and possessive glare.

"Good evening, Meibo-san," Koudo smiled, his deep baritone sending chills down her spine and making her toes curl from pleasure.

"G-good evening, Koudo-san," Botan stammered nervously, casting her eyes downward so she wouldn't have to meet his powerful gaze.

"Are you enjoying the pageant so far? I hope you haven't had any trouble with the other contestants." It took Botan a moment to realize that there was a question in his statement, too distracted was she by the way Kurama held her. That combined with Koudo's sultry voice left Botan warm and hungry. She could already feel a slight pulsing soreness develop in her gums, it wasn't so much to instigate worry, but it was enough to alert Botan to a new need.

"There's no trouble. I'm actually having fun," Botan found herself saying, unable to process the fact that the tightness around her waist was dropping lower as Kurama edged closer. All around her voices sounded even as she tried to ground herself and focus on Kurama's touch. She could hear them. She could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara. She could feel their spirits and hear their voices amongst the unheard din of the ballroom. They were there, somewhere, but where?

"That's good. Would you honor me with a dance then?" Koudo inquired pleasantly, bowing at the waist and extending his arm out for Botan to take.

Botan could feel Kurama's arm tighten around her waist and his breath deepen. Heat radiated from his body in waves as his aura spiked, shooting youki from his form and filling the room with his presence. Looking over her shoulder, Botan could see Kurama's eyes flash gold as his incisors elongated a small fraction. Kurama's fist was clenched and the faint scent of blood struck her nose, inspiring worry within Botan's heart. Kurama was upset, angered by the man's actions.

Placing a soothing hand over the hand dangerously low on her stomach, Botan gently pried Kurama's hold off of her. She knew he didn't like the idea of her dancing with the enemy, but if she was going to find Yusuke and Kuwabara, then Kurama was going to have to let her go. She trailed her fingers up Kurama's arm as she stood until her hand found his neck and shoulders. She caressed Kurama's cheek with the back of her hand, metaphorically smoothing his hackles. He turned his head slightly in response, pressing his lips to her knuckle before she could pull away completely. He looked at her with such longing in his eyes. He didn't want her to go, but he couldn't tell her to stay. He had no control over her and he knew that.

"Fear not, I will return her to you as I received her," Koudo promised almost teasingly when Botan's hand entered his. He then pulled Botan away in a flourish of movement before guiding her onto the dance floor.

Botan couldn't help but giggle at Koudo's behavior, not entirely used to such grand gestures. Only Kurama had ever done such things for her, and it was such a wonderful feeling to have someone treat her like a lady. It was something that she had envied of many human women for as long as she could remember. Ever since she became part of the tantei, she had always been one of the guys, so it was nice to have more than one person realize that she was a girl.

"I hope I didn't upset your boyfriend too much," Koudo said suddenly as he guided Botan through the basic steps of an upbeat waltz. "He looks about ready to slit my throat."

"We're not dating," Botan sighed sadly, casting her eyes downward. She would love to be Kurama's girlfriend, but she didn't know how that would work out in the long run. She may have told herself that she would do for herself for once, but she had forgotten about Kurama when she made that decision. What if he didn't want her? He had made it obvious that he lusted for her, just as she had made it obvious to him. But nothing would become of it for as long as her sister's mark disfigured her. Botan didn't think she would be able to handle the pain such intimacies would bring, so it would be best that they remained apart even if she wished for the opposite.

"What's stopping you?" Koudo asked, curious to know why two people that obviously wanted one another would deny themselves.

"It's complicated." Botan couldn't bring herself to say much more on the subject. Instead, she chose to distance herself from it. Moving on autopilot, Botan retreated within herself so that she could expand her senses again in hopes of locating Yusuke's and Kuwabara's soul fragments. She could feel them, but she could not pinpoint their location. On occasion she could almost hear a smart assed remark from Yusuke or Kuwabara, or at least what sounded like one, but beyond that, she got nothing. It was as if they were constantly on the move, flitting from one spot to the next like a humming bird zipping from flower to flower.

"You know, relationships don't always start out perfectly." Koudo offered suddenly after a long period of silence. "They don't always even have to work out in the beginning. But, if you truly care for one another, that won't matter."

"What do you mean?" Botan stared at Koudo incredulously, unsure how to take his words. How could he possibly know what she was going through when she hadn't spoken to anyone about it? How could he possibly know what ailed her? Was she that obvious? Was he a mind reader? What was he? How could he know?

"What's stopping you two is something small, something that shouldn't even be worried about until farther down the line. Why torture yourselves with wanting when you don't have to? You care for him, right?" Koudo could see the questions dancing in Botan's eyes, as well as the fear and the pain. She was so obviously in love, and yet she was oblivious to how strong and how deep her love was. Did she not know? Koudo could tell that such an emotion was alien to her, even without his talents, but surely Botan must realize the extent of her feelings.

"Of course I do." Botan cared for Kurama more and more with each passing day. She would do anything for him, even die.

"Then be with him. It's as simple as that." Koudo concluded simply, because it really was that simple.

"But, what if it's not enough?" Botan wanted to believe Koudo, she truly did. But even she knew life wasn't that easy.

"But what if it is? Stop torturing yourself with 'what ifs' and a future you can't predict. He cares for you, more than either of you realize. You're doing more harm then good by pushing each other away." Koudo pressed, turning Botan enough to see Kurama. He wanted her to see the jealousy and the worry in Kurama's eyes. Koudo wanted Botan to see that it Kurama did want Botan to be a part of his life and wanted her enough to be jealous. Demons don't become possessive of people unless there was an emotional attachment.

"I want to so badly, but I'm deformed. The one thing he'll eventually want I can't give." Botan admitted without any conscious thought to her words. She hated it, the fact that the only thing standing in her way was her deformity.

"Has he told you that? Or are you making assumptions? There's a long road of pain and trials ahead of you, but that's not one of them." Koudo predicted, wrapping his arms around Botan in a soothing hug. If only he could make her see, but his words were just that; words. She needed to find out for herself, but so long as Botan saw herself as deformed, she forever will be. It wasn't Yuri that was keeping Botan from happiness; it was Botan. Yuri's mark only had power because Botan believed it did. In believing, Yuri's brand feeds and festers on Botan's psyche, filling her with doubts about her own worth like many of the lesser demons that hid in the shadows around them at that very moment.

"What do you mean?" Botan didn't understand why Koudo was saying such things. She didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth. All Botan knew was that she was hanging from his every word, desperate to hear something, anything that would give her hope. Maybe her chances with Kurama weren't so slim. Maybe they weren't so doomed after all. Botan knew such naivety was going to hurt her in the end, but she wanted to believe Koudo. She needed to believe him.

"Stop chasing after the future. It's coming to you, so don't worry about it and enjoy the present that is right now. After your moment with me, you and your fox of a boyfriend are going to become closer than you ever though possible." Koudo offered instead. Koudo glanced over Botan's head of blue in time to see Kurama rise from his chair and storm off onto the balcony. A dark grin tugged at his lips when he realized just how jealous Kurama truly was. Were he a lesser being, Koudo would genuinely be afraid. But he wasn't, so fear was the farthest thing from his mind. With that being said, Koudo decided that sleeping during the week was going to be a very bad idea.

"I…I hope you're right." Botan relented, hoping beyond all hope that he was right.

"I know everything, of course I'm right," Koudo boasted in a faux snooty accent. Botan laughed at his mimicry of the snobby people in attendance of the ball. Eager to hear more of it, Koudo placed both his hands on Botan's hips and lifted her up of the ground and gave her a twirl. The laughter that peeled from her lips was infectious, and Koudo wished with all his heart that he would be able to bask in her light for a moment longer. _Botan truly is something…_ Koudo smiled. _I just hope that everything turns out alright in the end, even if only just for her.*_

_

* * *

_

Mine. Mine. MINE! She's mine. Who is he? Why is he…? She's mine. She's my intended. She's mine.

Kurama struggled for breath: Struggled for control. Kurama clenched the marble banister of the balcony, the force of his grip giving birth to fissures in the stone. He could still feel the erratic rhythm of his pulse, pumping his heated blood and adrenaline through his system. He could feel the soreness of his gums as his canines lengthened completely, biting into this lip as Kurama fought to calm himself. It wasn't enough; the pain, the fresh air, nothing was enough. Nothing could calm him. Kurama glared up at the moon in search of something, anything that would sooth his ire. Nothing came. _Who is he? What right does he have to try and take her from me?_

The echo of Botan's laughter taunted him. The brightness of her eyes burned him. The serenity of her expression broke him. Who was this 'Koudo' individual? How dare he step in and take Botan away from him. Kurama didn't care if it was only for one dance. The fact of the matter remained that he had taken her, and Botan allowed it. No amount of soothing gestures was going to change that. Botan had left him for that...creature, for he surely was no demon. No demon would dare try and take from him.

But then, Botan left him. Whatever her reasons before, they weren't what governed her now. He could see it in her eyes; her inner fire igniting within her deep gemlike gaze. Until then, he had been the only one privy to such a look, but now she was looking at someone else. Kurama knew that Botan lusted for him, but now it seemed she lusted for Koudo as well and why shouldn't she? The man was gorgeous. Even he would normally have been swayed.* It's not like Botan was obligated to be with just him. Though he knew it, and though he had declared it to others, Botan did not know of his wishes to mate with her. Even if she did, what did he have to offer her? What did he have that would ensure that she would want to be with him and only him?

Botan was falling. She had no family. She had no home. She had no education, save for what she'd experienced. She had nothing outside of Reikai save for the friendships she held dear. She was also cursed in that she truly couldn't be his mate. She was free game for any demon that showed an interest, and not all demons would care about her scar and the pain it would cause. They'd take her anyway. They'd take her and then leave her to rot once they'd been sated. Then there were others, others like Yusuke, who were Kurama's betters in many ways that could care for her as much as he did. Kurama didn't know which he feared more.

_What do I have to offer her? Am I no different than those other demons? I can provide her with a home. I can protect her from harm. I can provide for her every physical need without any difficulty. ..But so can others. It's true that I lust for her, and I care for her a great deal, but how long will that last? How long before her innocence loses its charm and I grow bored with her? How long before she becomes bored with me and the need for more takes her away? With Yuri still alive, my claim on Botan is a moot point….But I want her. I want her so much. _Kurama peered over his shoulder and felt his heart break when he saw Botan laughing in the arms of that other man. _Have I ever made her laugh? Have I ever made her feel anything beyond lust? _In the past that used to be enough for him and his relationships; the lust. Now Kurama wasn't so sure. Could he keep Botan with just lust alone?

Kurama turned away from the sight of Botan's happiness. He wanted her to be happy. Kurama would do anything to ensure its survival. But Kurama wanted Botan to be happy with him more. How would he be able to do that? How would he be able to make Botan love him, and not just lust for him? Kurama's eyes widened with realization. _Do I want her love? _Kurama's heart swelled at the prospect. To have Botan love him…Kurama would be beside himself. _I want her to love me. I would give just about anything to have her love me. But do I deserve it? She's light personified, while my hands are forever stained with my sins. I don't deserve her, but I want her. I…I need her._

_Why do I feel this way? _Kurama barked a fowl expletive, knowing why but refusing to believe it. He knew why he was behaving the way he was. He knew why his heart was beating a mile a minute. He knew why he felt the strong desire to butcher Koudo, and yet did nothing. Kurama knew why he was doing nothing to put an end to Botan's moment of fun and happiness. Kurama knew why he needed and wanted Botan so much, with every fiber of his being. Kurama knew why, but he was too terrified to say it. Kurama was terrified to even think it. Kurama was just plain terrified. He could feel the emotion, but he refused to name it.

Giving his emotions its true name would mean that he had lost all control. Control was the only thing keeping them all afloat right now. Kurama needed to be in control. If he wasn't, they'd all be lost. But was it so bad? The others could experience it, even Hiei. They were even stronger for it. Everything he believed about the word had been proven false by his friends, so why did he still fear it? Would it be so wrong to admit, even if only to himself, that he was in love with Botan?

"Kurama."

* * *

*1 – Koudo is not a lord or anything like that, he is just referred to as such because of his god-like appearance by his many admirers.

*2 – I practically gave that to you. Where is this character from?

*3 – Wow, two cameo's in a row. This one's a bit harder though, so feel free to ask for hints.

*4 – Kuwabara is hers and Kazuma's last name. Maya isn't familiar with Shizuru, so she refers to her respectfully by her last name, whereas Shizuru uses Maya's first name, but whether or not it's done out of spite or familiarity is up to interpretation.

*5 – I tried to delay the dresses for as long as possible so people could have the chance to send any last minute entrees, but oh well. This is the Hiei inspired dress, drawn by DeidaraLover196. Congratulations babe! You're commission is coming along, just a bit slowly. Sorry.

*6 – Kurama does like Atsuko, because she reminds him of some of some of his fellow bandits, but that liking increased with the blooming relationship between her and his human mother.

*7 – I'm surprised no one asked me what happened to him. Kurama taught Hiei a lesson and Hiei had yet to return, so he wasn't there for the first night of the contest. He watched with his Jagan eye, so he knows what happened, but he's still sorta hanging around.

8* - For those who hadn't caught on yet, Kurama's bisexual. He swings both ways but prefers women. There is no such thing as a completely straight or completely gay demon over the age of one hundred in my world, simply because doing the same thing gets boring.

9* - I love Koudo, and you will too…I think. Keep his character in mind, I wrote him that way for a reason.

*FYI (since I didn't state this in the last chapter) - Just so you know, regular mating usually lasts until the offspring can fend for themselves. When the "kids are grow" the mated pair no longer have a reason to stay together and part ways…unless the really like each other. If that's the case then they'll mate again…and again…and again, or to make it easier on everyone they mate for life.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alrighty, now we're getting somewhere! Now for an overview since something really important happened in this chapter that I'm not all that sure I got across well enough:

Kurama. I love that man! As you probably have noticed, he's an increasingly horny fuck. He's been wooing Botan for quite a while and he intends to take her as his mate. He's been suspecting the reason why he feels the need to, but now it's really starting to hit home for him. Even though he's terrified of the word, so much so that Kurama would never _consciously_ say it, Kurama is falling in love with Botan. Up until now, Kurama has insisted to himself that his emotions are born entirely from lust and friendship. He knows he cares for her a lot. A lot, a lot. Kurama is scared shitless of love and what the word entails. It's actually the reason he kind of goes back and forth with his development in his relationship with Botan. Every time his mind travels to 'love' Kurama panics and insists to himself that he just wants to mate with her and be there for her. She's slowly becoming his best friend and he would do anything for her, but his own fears are getting in the way.

It's not just Botan with insecurities. Kurama has them as well, and his run a little deeper than just his fear of love. More on that as you read. ;-p


	15. Chapter 14: Kurama's Madness

Author's Note: Wow, I'm really pumpin these out. Don't know if that's doing anything to the quality of the chapters, but ohz wellz. I hope you like this one because it's a doozy. I actually think you're all going to hate me for this chapter...Eh. Only time will tell. RnR!

* * *

"Kurama…"

Kurama turned sharply on his heel, his hand reaching into his hair in preparation to draw his rose whip. Cold air and warm lights met Kurama's eyes as he took in the sight of the ballroom. He saw his family and friends dining and conversing with one another while Botan danced in and out of sight with another man. On occasion someone would walk by the doorway that led to the balcony on which he stood. But when he saw no one directly behind him Kurama relaxed, but only slightly. That was a woman's voice calling out to him, a voice that Kurama remembered, but couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Kurama-onii-chan…" the voice whispered again, sounding from everywhere and nowhere at once. Kurama's eyes darted around in search of the voice's origins. Again he searched through the ballrooms occupants. When out of the ordinary nothing presented itself visually, Kurama expanded his senses in hopes that he would find whoever would call out to him in such a way. He knew that voice very well, but why was he hearing her of all people? He should know the answer, but his mind wouldn't allow himself to come to the proper conclusion.

"Onii-chan…" The familiar and thick scent of Reikai's forests assaulted Kurama's nose, the aroma thick with ozone and accented by a thick undertone of kyara.* The aroma, thick with so many different smells yet so faint, inspired so many memories within him; memories Kurama thought long forgotten. It was the scent of his birthplace; the scent of the home he had abandoned? Why was he hearing her now? Why was she calling out to him now? Why now of all times?

"Moriko!" Kurama exclaimed suddenly as visions of red flashed in his mind's eye and the scent of blood was added into the mix of smells. The fear that she felt filled him with such dread and the pain she suffered traversed time and space to pierce through his heart. She was hurt, possibly dying.

"Help me, onii-chan," Moriko's voice whispered into Kurama's mind. "Please help me."

"Moriko!" Kurama called out, leaning over the railing in hopes of finding some trace of her in the night. He needed to find some way to her. He needed to help her. The scents and sensations warred with Kurama's senses, trying to pull him in multiple directions at once when all Kurama needed was one. He needed one direction, one path to travel so he could go.

"Kurama?" Kurama's head snapped to the left, just as Botan reached his side. Her eyes were bright with exuberance and laced with curiosity, a look that Kurama hadn't seen in a while. She held her hand out to him, her palm hovering over his shoulder as if unsure if he wanted her to proceed. She could see something was wrong with him, and Kurama could do nothing to hide.

Kurama leaned into her touch without a moment of thought before he pulled her into his arms. His mind raced for something to say, anything that would make Botan understand what he was about to do. He needed to leave. He needed to go and find Moriko. He needed to save her. He didn't know how long he would be gone; if it would be one night or one week, Kurama didn't know. Kurama didn't even care. His Moriko, his sweet and loving little sister, needed him now and he would not turn his back on her. He pulled Botan closer and opened his mouth to speak.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Botan declared before Kurama could say a word. She had seen the emotion in Kurama's eyes. She had seen the hesitation in his jaw. She knew something was wrong, something that Kurama had to face now.

"How did…?" Kurama looked down at Botan incredulously, amazed that Botan had been able to read him so well when others would have been oblivious to his intentions. Was it because of their growing closeness? Or was Botan's intuition truly so great? Kurama found himself at a loss of what to think about the woman in his arms. Again, Botan had proven what has been universally believed about her false. Botan was a lot smarter than she allowed others to realize, and it was strange to have her use this trait against him. Were this any other time, Kurama would have allowed himself the time to be impressed by her keen ability.

"You had this look on your face. You only get it when you're about to do something I'm not going to like. I connected the dots from there." Botan explained. She looped her arms around Kurama's waist and rested her cheek over Kurama's erratic heartbeat. "So where are we going?" She wasn't going to let Kurama go alone, not with so many things going against them.

"I don't know," Kurama answered honestly. "I just know I have to go."

"We have to go, you mean." Botan corrected. She pulled away from Kurama for a moment to wave over the nearest server. While under Kurama's watchful and curious gaze, Botan requested that the server deliver a brief message to the short young man dressed in black with the headband. She kept her words short and vague, while leaving enough clues for Hiei to put two and two together. It would not due to have their friends and family worry about their sudden disappearance. Botan watched the server walk away with a smile before turning to face Kurama.

Kurama looked down on Botan and nodded. Checking for any possible witnesses, he gave his surroundings a quick scan before grabbing Botan into the cradle of his arms and leaping from the balcony's railing and down to the garden three floors bellow. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it now. Kurama didn't know what was wrong with Moriko, and every moment spent waiting was a moment Moriko lost.

"_Moriko!" _Kurama called out telepathically in hopes of making a connection. Though he was not as talented in the field of telepathy as Botan and Hiei, Kurama was capable enough to send out brief messages and images. This skill was something that Kurama chose now to exploit. If he could reach Moriko, then maybe he would know where to go.

"_Onii-chan, help me!" _Her voice was thick with urgency, one that had been absent from her voice only moments before. There was fear in her voice, a true fear that filled Kurama's veins with adrenaline. Images flashed within Kurama's mind and he made a sharp turn to the right where thick woods grew. As he ran, he felt his body shift as his clothes tightened and ripped, allowing for his tails to break through the seam of his pants. He could not bring himself to care though, even as the crimson of his hair remained. His emotions were on overdrive, fighting for control; fighting for release. Kurama had reached his limit and he could not take much more.

Botan watched Kurama closely as he ran, not really reacting when Kurama partially took his demon form right before her very eyes. Kurama was under a lot of stress; that much was clear, but why? Botan knew that Kurama was upset with her dancing with Koudo, but there was more; a lot more. Kurama wasn't as infallible as he led others to believe and Botan could only assume that the events that were transpiring around him as well as his fast approaching mating time was proving too much for Kurama to handle without an outlet. They've only engaged the enemy twice, but that was a while ago so Kurama hadn't been able to de-stress through combat. Kurama hadn't been able to de-stress by any means if Botan wanted to be completely honest with herself, and she hadn't been helping the equation by much.

The flirting that transpired between Kurama and Botan, though good and fun had become increasingly charged. Since Kurama couldn't do anything about it, the energy born from their actions remained, building up within him and strumming him full of tension. Kurama needed an outlet. Kurama needed violence. Kurama needed something to exhaust himself and to relieve himself of all his pent up energy, soon. Wherever they were going, Botan prayed that Kurama would find some way to vent his frustrations, or this mission was going to be the thing that sent Kurama over the edge. Summoning her oar, Botan removed herself from Kurama's hold and mounted it without breaking Kurama's stride.

"Hop on," Botan commanded, dipping low enough for Kurama to do just as she told him to. Once his arms were secured around her waist, Botan pulled up on her oar, sending them skyrocketing into the skies just as the woods ended. Once she leveled out in the cover of the night, Botan continued in the direction Kurama had started them off in. "Where are we going?"

"There should be a mansion in that direction," Kurama explained as he shrugged off his tux's jacket. Next to be removed was his shirt, which had become increasingly tight and uncomfortable due to his sudden shift in size. The human shell that Kurama resided in was now the full height and girth of his demon form, and his fox ears and tails were now an addition to his human traits. Something was wrong with him. Why did he not take his demon form? Was his emotional state to blame for his abnormality? Was it something else? Kurama didn't have time to search for an answer, but the worry was still there.

"You're going to have to be more specific then that," Botan pressed, leaning forward to minimize rush of the air against her form. She felt Kurama do the same behind her, his torso pressing down on her back in a way that sent chills down her spine and heated her blood. She could feel the tension in Kurama's muscles, the static energy pulsing beneath his flesh in search of release.

"It's secluded and surrounded by trees," Kurama added, visualizing the rush of mental images Moriko was sending him. "Some of which are demons, others are being manipulated into weapons."

"You're brother?" Botan deduced, turning sharply to avoid detection by a group of teens stargazing.

"It looks like," Kurama growled. A new rage was born within him when Kurama realized that both Jinan and Moriko were together, and yet little Moriko was calling to him for help. Could Jinan have fallen so completely that he no longer cared for their little sister? Kurama decided to voice his concerns in hopes that in so doing an answer would come. "Why would Moriko call out to me if Jinan is there?"

"You don't think it's a trap, do you? I know Moriko's you're sister, but maybe she fell too, like you and Jinan?" Botan brought up legitimate points, ones that in most cases Kurama would have considered himself. But he knew his sister. Nothing could make her fall.

"You're probably right," Kurama agreed, regardless of what he felt. It had been three thousand years since he had last seen his sister. He changed, why couldn't she? Life had a way of throwing curve balls and Moriko was not immune to change. No one was.

"I hope I'm not," Botan sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Kurama questioned, startled by Botan's words.

"How many of your own siblings are you going to have to lose?" Botan counted them off in her head, starting with Kurama's late oldest brother and working her way downward. Jinan, the second oldest in the litter, was next to be added to the list. Botan knew that the moment Kurama had the chance he was going to kill Jinan, only this time Kurama was going to do a more thorough job to ensure that Jinan would not survive this time around. Moriko was going to be all Kurama had left of his littermates, and Botan feared what would happen if it turned out that Moriko was also a member of the fallen.

"I don't know. All of them?" Kurama didn't intend for his voice to come out harshly, but the fact of the matter was that Botan was right. If it turned out that they were heading for a trap, and Moriko was also involved with the Fallen, then that would mean he would have to kill her along with Jinan. Jinan he could kill, but Kurama wasn't too sure if he could end the life of his youngest sibling; his little sister.

"You and your sister were close, weren't you?" Botan took no offense to Kurama's tone, knowing that he suffering from the uncertainty. Kurama was known for his cruelty. He butchered and tortured for fun during his darkest days, but he was not without a heart. He may have hidden it, but Botan had watched it grow for years, shining through the shell of viciousness that Kurama had erected around it. _Please don't let his heart break, he'll never survive it._

"We were. When we were kits, we stood up for each other. I was the runt of the litter and she was the only female my mother ever birthed. We had to stick up for each other. Even though we were Reikai born and had the blood of Inari in our very blood, we were still lowly kitsune. Even without our older brothers tormenting us, we had the gods and other Reigens to make our lives a living hell. It was because of our "inadequacies," as Jinan liked to put it." Kurama recounted with a forlorn smile.

"Maybe that's why she's calling you now?" Botan offered with sudden clarity. "So you can stick up for her again."

"I hope you're right," Kurama breathed. _But why now? _Kurama didn't want to think on the subject for much longer, needing to distance himself from the situation so he could look at things objectively. He needed to calm himself enough to formulate a plan. He was no help to anyone with his emotions running amok within him, he needed to return to his old cool-headed self. He had to, but the farther from his current dilemma Kurama went, he was brought closer to another one; Botan.

Kurama's mind was suddenly consumed by her, as it has been for a long while now, but this time there was no joy to be felt. This time, all Kurama could feel was his debilitating jealousy. Another man had laid hands on her and Kurama could do nothing about it. What could he do? Kurama had no true claim over Botan. She was only his for as long as Botan allowed it. Now that she'd experienced what it was like with another, a man who was strong and capable and wasn't Kurama, she could leave him.

Kurama could feel the control that he so cherished spiraling away from him, slipping from between his grasping fingers. His mind was no longer under his command; his mind belonged to his emotions. If it wasn't the mission, it was Botan. If it wasn't Botan, it was the mission. He didn't know what to do anymore and how to handle that. In the past, everything came easy to him. He was a ruthless tactical genius. He was a master of plants. Once, he had his emotions ruled with an iron grip, but now he couldn't even maintain the simplest of plans. With Botan proving to be his perfect distraction Kurama was losing everything, and he feared that was exactly what the Fallen Ones wanted.

Attack the heart and the rest will fall.

Kurama couldn't allow for that to happen. He needed to rid himself of his confusion. He needed to surround himself with facts, not assumptions. In fact there was control, because facts did not change. Kurama could build on facts. Fact would rid Kurama's world of confusion and the more he knew the more control he would regain. He could not know about the Fallen, because no facts had presented itself, yet. He could know about everything else. He could know the facts needed to protect his heart. He needed the facts to protect Botan. Kurama had to know. Kurama needed to know.

"Did you have fun? With him?" Kurama asked suddenly, breaking the long stretch of silence that had grown between them. He needed to know where he stood if he was ever going to be able to focus again. If Botan did not want him, Kurama needed to know so he could either try harder in earning her love and affections, or back away and content himself with her friendship.

"…I did," Botan admitted with a smile in her voice. "It was nice. No one but you has ever treated me like a lady before." Botan steered her oar in a steady decline until she was able to make her way under the tightly woven canopy of increasingly ancient trees.

"Do you like him?" Kurama found himself asking, unsure how he would handle the answer if it was one he didn't like. He knew he wouldn't be able to settle with just Botan's friendship. He wanted everything; her love, her light, everything. _But do I even deserve it? What do I have to offer her? What do I have that will make her stay?_

"I do, but I like you more though," Botan assured him. She could feel the rise and fall of Kurama's chest as he sighed with relief. However, she could still feel the tension in Kurama's body. The anger and the hurt was eating away at him as his jealousy poisoned his judgment. "I'm sorry." Botan found herself saying.

"What about?" Kurama inquired with his head cocked to the side. There was a strange lilt in Botan's voice, one that Kurama hadn't acquainted himself with. What would she have to apologize for?

"I thought by dancing with him I would be able to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. I didn't mean to upset you." Botan reached up and ran her fingers through Kurama's forelocks. She had seen the jealousy in his eyes, and that would normally have been reason enough for her to go back to him. But they had a job to do. She had a job to do. She could not let her feelings get in the way of that, not with so much on the line.

"It's alright. If he makes you feel the way you do, who am I to get in your way." Kurama knew that Botan was telling the truth, but at the same time he found himself hard pressed to believe it. Her intentions were good, but the pain inflicted was still there. He knew Botan deserved to be treated wonderfully, in a way that he was almost angered to admit that most of his comrades did not treat her with. He felt better to know that Botan liked him more than Koudo, but for how much longer?

Botan could tell that the issue was still bothering him, but she let it slide for now. Over the horizon Botan could see the red shingles of a stone French style mansion, an odd sight when compared to the modern Japanese architecture of the other mansions a decent distance away. Turning to face Kurama, Botan slowed her oar to a stop before drifting downwards. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurama smiled in response, leaning forward so he could nuzzle her neck and nip at one of her pressure points. He dismounted the oar once he was a short distance from the ground afterwards, needing to gather his bearings. The thick and powerful smell of the foliage filled his lungs and soothed his nerves, calming his heart and stilling the chaos of his mind. The hum of energy, the energy of anticipation and combat, entered his body. Finally, Kurama had his stillness. Finally, Kurama could think. He had been cooped up indoors for too long, but now that he was outside, Kurama could breathe again.

"So what's the plan?" Botan asked.

"For one thing, we- hello?" Kurama gasped, giving Botan a double take as the chaos reentered his mind.

In the short time that his back was turned, Botan had bound up her skirt and pinned it in place so that the skirt looked like an overly layered mini skirt so short that Kurama could see the clasps of her garter belt. She had also managed to work her hair into its usual ponytail, something that Kurama was loath to have missed. Her clip was refastened and her unneeded jewelry had been discarded. She had bundled them up in Kurama's shirt and jacket before she tucked them all under the roots of a discernable tree.

"Is something wrong?" Botan checked herself in hopes of locating whatever it was that Kurama was staring so intently at. She turned this way, but couldn't seem to find anything that was off. Somehow she managed to turn completely until her back was facing Kurama, so when she peeked up at him in hopes finding some hint as to what was wrong, she found his eyes glued to her rear. She checked again to see if her butt was showing, but again, she found nothing wrong. Realizing that he was checking her out, Botan blushed and turned sharply. Now was not the time.

"We should go now. Hopefully we'll be able to avoid detection until we get to the house, but be on your guard." Kurama waited for a moment longer, assuring himself that Botan was indeed capable of keeping up with him. He canted his head in her direction before he turned and started a light sprint towards the house. He could hear the rapid beating of Botan's feet against the moist earth a few short steps behind him and was comforted by the fact. _Focus on the trees. Focus on the task at hand. _Kurama chanted in his head as his energy surged and spiraled without his consent. He could feel his energy hum within his heart uncomfortably, but Kurama fought through it.

Reaching behind him, Kurama caught Botan's wrist in time to turn sharply to the right and leap into the branches of a nearby tree. Kurama then secured an arm around Botan's waist to steady her, adjusting her until her back was braced against the tree's trunk and her feet were balanced on the thicker portion of its limb. Botan cocked her head to the side curiously, but didn't say anything to question Kurama's actions. He gestured downwards and both lowered themselves into a crouch.

Down bellow they could see an interesting tree demon gliding in the direction of where they once were. The large tangle of roots that made up its lower body slithered and writhed against each other in their rush to investigate the soil. The roots of the demon's body pierced the earth and the demon shivered as it absorbed the limited knowledge that one location held. The creature arched its back, revealing a Noh mask for a face to its unknown watchers.

Kurama held his finger to his lips in silent warning to Botan. The creature was on to them, something Kurama could not allow. Kurama gently eased himself onto a lower branch with his palm braced against the bark of the tree. In a sudden and sharp stab of youki, to quick to be detected, Kurama took control of the tree. His breath shuddered when the youki left his body, leaving behind a slight emptiness that Kurama craved more of. The release wasn't enough, but the small amount of emptiness lowered his heart rate and slowed his breath to more acceptable levels. The roots rose from their resting places at a painstakingly slow pace, making no sound to alert the demon to its activity.

A seam cleaved its way across the Noh mask before it was split evenly in two to reveal many rows of jagged teeth. The demon's chest heaved, each rise and fall growing in size as the creature readied a mighty bellow.

Botan gasped, clutching at the tree to keep steady and silent as the roots under Kurama's control skewered the demon before a sound could be made. The roots wrapped around the demon and pulled it back into a newly formed hollow within the base of the tree's trunk. Botan watched from above with mixed emotions about what had happened. It had been so easy; so quick and silent. The precision and lack of hesitation that Kurama had exhibited was almost frightening.

"We should go." Botan jumped when she Kurama's words met her ear. She would have fallen from the tree had Kurama not caught her, which she was grateful for, but at the same time she was at a loss. Turning to face him, Botan wondered how it was someone so wonderful was capable of such ruthlessness.

Seeing that Botan was troubled, Kurama lowered his head to nuzzle her cheek and neck. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart and the short and shallow gusts of her breathing. She was unnerved by his actions. Kurama didn't understand why though, she had seen him kill before. Kurama made a move to voice his concerns, but his worries were laid to rest when Botan nipped at his jaw and pressed her face into his neck. Kurama sighed with relief even as the tension that had left him was replaced with another tightness in his chest. She was fine with him, and even though his actions clearly bothered her she wasn't going to hold them against him.

They had a mission to accomplish, using whatever means necessary to meet its completion. "Let's go." With a firm hand latched onto Botan's wrist, Kurama guided Botan across the increasingly narrow branch before leaping across to another. Botan was pulled along with him, and though he feared for her balance in such an action, she proved quite capable. The thousands of years on her oar have proved to be a great asset to her it seemed. Kurama loosened his hold on Botan's wrist and allowed his palm to slide over the smooth skin there until he was able to lace his fingers with hers.

Hand in hand, the two navigated over the tree tops, avoiding a small handful of sentry demons until they came to a point in their travels where the trees dwindled in numbers. Kurama bit back a swear when he saw a cluster of tree demons a short distance ahead of them. Taking a few steps back, Kurama managed to trap Botan between his back and the tree. At this time Kurama released his hold of Botan's hand and turned to face her. He bit his lip as his mind rushed to formulate a plan that would keep them from detection.

Seeing the plans darting across Kurama's eyes, Botan relaxed against the tree. Though she had no issue with her balance, she was not used to wearing heels and the strain on her legs was starting to catch up with her. She lifted one leg and started to rotate her foot to alleviate the pressure on her ankle before she kicked her leg back and caught it with her hand. The stretch on her thighs hurt a little, but she knew it would prove beneficial in the long run. Dropping her foot onto the branch, Botan repeated the process for the other leg.

"Take off your shoes," Kurama ordered suddenly.

"What?" Botan cocked her head to the side, dropping her foot back onto the branch. Botan looked around to see if she could maneuver to a branch that allowed her ample room to follow Kurama's orders, but that proved to be unnecessary. Botan's face turned beet red when Kurama dropped into a kneeling position in front of her. Botan struggled to focus ahead of her, her eyes gluing themselves onto the demons not to far away from them.

All the while, Kurama removed her shoes and balanced them a short distance behind him. His hands didn't leave her though. Instead, Kurama trailed his hands upwards over Botan's leg until they reached her thigh. His hands maintained a kneading motion, following the curves of Botan's leg in a soothing motion. The massage ended when his fingers found the front clasp of her garter belt. He unfastened it slowly then reached around to do the same to the back. Botan bit back a moan when one of Kurama's hands went between her legs on its journey to the back of her leg, his knuckles grazing dangerously close to her nether region. Once her thigh high stalking was loose, Kurama eased the black nylon downwards to expose the smoothness of her leg.

The scent of Botan's arousal struck Kurama hard, affecting him almost instantly. All thoughts left Kurama in a rush, leaving behind a hunger that ran so deep it was consuming without the will to restrain it. His release was right there. It would all go away in one instant; one act. He would be free of the tension, of the frustration. He would be free of it all. He would be able to think. He would be able to breath. He would be able to be his old self again.

Kurama pressed his face on Botan's thigh and started to trail his lips and tongue upwards until he reached the lowest edge of Botan's dress. His hands soon followed in Kurama's sultry ascent until they found Botan's hips, lifting the skirt of her dress enough to expose her only a fraction. His tongue darted out to caress her, dampening the black lace of her panties even more. As he continued, Kurama lowered one of his hands from Botan's hip in favor of completing his original task; removing Botan's stalkings.

Botan bit her lip to keep from making a sound, unsure what to do. They shouldn't be doing…this…here. They were in danger and Kurama was running a great risk. She needed to stop him, but it felt so good. "Kurama," Botan gasped when he suddenly lifted one of her legs to rest over his shoulder. One hand shot to his head, her fingers tangling themselves in his crimson hair to pull him closer while the other rose over her head to grasp the branch above her. "Kurama, we need to stop," Botan panted urgently, looking down at him imploringly. What she saw was his golden eyes rimmed with red.

"_Onii-chan!"_

"_Kurama!"_

"Kurama?"

So many voices registered within Kurama's mind; prompting him to still his actions long enough to calm down a fraction to listen in. His ears twitched atop his head, pivoting around in search of any nearby threats. Finding them, Kurama slammed his free hand against the tree behind his intended, allowing his youki to surge forward. There wasn't even a sound, but the smell of acid and chloroplasts entered his lungs and added to his sudden high, pushing him farther over the edge while scrambling his thoughts.

"Kurama?" Botan hissed, trying to gain his attention and snap him out of the trance he was in. Even though the tree they were in had eliminated the three demons below, it was only a matter of time before others came to investigate the powerful scent their blood emitted. The smell was making her dizzy and weakening her resolve, but she could not give in.

Kurama's lips started to move upwards as he stood. He adjusted his hold over Botan's leg as he went, coaxing it to wrap around his waist so he could press his growing erection against her moist heat. Almost ruthlessly, Kurama yanked the front of the dress down to expose one of Botan's breasts to his attention. He showered the flesh with feverish kisses and gentle nips before he continued on his upward trek. He pressed his chest firmly against hers, lifting Botan up to allow for increased closeness before clamping his mouth over Botan's neck.

"Kurama, stop," Botan mewed, the pleasure inflicted on her body making her voice come out breathy and almost needy. Botan could feel her own body betray her as she rocked her hips and arched her back. Kurama's mouth was so hot against her neck and with each bite, lick, and suck against it sent spikes of ecstasy throughout her body.

Kurama pushed Botan harder against the tree and bucked his hips against her in a pale mimicry of what he had planned for her. Kurama moaned his delight when Botan's legs wrapped around his waist tighter, pulling him closer. He massaged Botan's thigh with one of his free hands while the other found purchase of Botan's bare breast.

Botan squeaked when Kurama's teeth bit into her neck, not necessarily hard enough to hurt or break the skin, but enough to surprise her with its sudden harshness. They needed to stop, now before things went to far out of hand. "I'm sorry Kurama, but this is for your own good." Bringing up her hand from Kurama's hair, Botan found his shoulder and gave him a powerful shove. Botan's hold on the branch above her was the only thing that saved her from the same fate Kurama suffered; a fall from their high perch on the tree.

Kurama landed on his back, the landing winding him completely while providing the jolt he needed to return to his senses. Kurama coughed and gasped for breath, looking around himself with an edge of panic. Rolling over, Kurama lifted himself onto his hands and knees and continued to wheeze. _What did I do? _Kurama asked himself as he struggled to find clarity in his mind.

"Kurama, are you alright?" Botan called from above, not willing to risk getting to close to Kurama unless he truly was hurt. She dropped herself to lounge on her stomach across the branch, checking Kurama with her eyes to see if any damage had been inflicted by her actions.

"I'm fine," Kurama coughed, not really knowing what else he could say. Even from a distance, the heady aroma of the blood around him coupled with the sweet and musky perfume of Botan's arousal filled him with such need and longing, clouding his mind and impairing his judgment. It didn't take much to realize what had happened and shame filled his heart. He had succumbed to his lust, almost to a point of entering a frenzy.*

Botan made a move to drop from the tree, but Kurama held up a hand to stop her. She stopped and observed Kurama with an edge of anxiety. From her vantage point, Botan watched Kurama withdraw a seed from his hair and force it into the ground. Mere moments later, a small plant grew from the soil at Kurama's prompting. It was a small stalk of green that rose and curled as the weight of several small berries began to weigh it down. Without any conscious thought on his part, Kurama snatched up the largest of the berries once it was dark with ripeness and popped it into his mouth. The tension left Kurama in a rush, and that was all Botan needed to chase away the last of her hesitation.

She dropped from the tree and trotted over to Kurama's side. Dropping to her knees, Botan pulled Kurama into a seated position and began to fret over his back. "I'm sorry," she apologized while healing a large cut from Kurama's back. Fortunately Kurama managed to avoid the acid during the fall, but even so Botan scooted the both of them farther away from the substance.

"Don't be," Kurama told her, refusing to look Botan in the eye as he pulled away from her hold. "I should be the one to apologize to you. If you hadn't pushed me from the tree, I would've…" Kurama couldn't finish his sentence. Not only had he endangered their lives, he had forced himself onto Botan. Kurama's stomach clenched with nausea, born from his regret and self-loathing. _What have I done?_ All he wanted was control. All he needed was a moment of clarity, but not for such a price. He would have taken Botan, without her consent and without any regards for the pain she would suffer, simply so he could think like he used to. _I'm disgusting…_

"But you didn't," Botan pressed. "You're a demon under a lot of stress and approaching his mating time. Things like this happen, but everything's alright." _Why is he doing this? Why now? _Botan moved closer to Kurama in hopes of bringing him back out of his shell. She could see the affects his actions had, and even though she was upset by the turn of events, she understood what had happened. She was fine. Kurama had stopped. Everything was fine now. They could continue with their mission and deal with the new development between them when they got home.

"No it's not!" Kurama countered, removing himself from Botan's side and putting as much distance between them as he could without leaving her sight. "Had you not pushed me out of that tree, I wouldn't have stopped." He would have taken her completely, and he was disgusted with himself to know that he wanted to. He wanted to do it right then and there. He didn't care about getting caught and the distant whispers of his sister's cries were so faint that his body and mind ignored them. _All for the sake of control._

"But you did," Botan argued. Rising to her feet, Botan stomped over to Kurama and forced herself into his arms. She needed Kurama to calm down. He couldn't lose control. She needed him to be in control. She couldn't do this without him.

"Botan, I…" Kurama stared ahead, refusing to look down or allow his arms to loop around Botan as he had grown accustomed to. He didn't deserve to hold her. He knew that now. His lust was going to destroy them both and jeopardize the lives of everyone. He would gain his control, but he wasn't going to ever be a threat to Botan again. Once Moriko was saved, and the pageant was over, Kurama was going to separate himself from Botan until he was able to completely keep himself in check. He cared for her too much to risk Botan's light. Even if it destroyed him in the long run, Kurama was going to ensure that this never happened again.

"Stop it," Botan commanded firmly. She reached up and gripped Kurama's forelock tightly before giving it a harsh tug downwards, forcing him to look at her. "What's done is done and nothing happened: Stop beating yourself up about it." What she saw in his eyes startled her into letting his hair go; his eyes were emptying of emotion and the gold and emerald of his eyes was becoming glassy. She could see him retreating away from her, taking with it a secret that Botan feared even though she could not tell what it was.

"But I wanted to!" Kurama snapped, gripping her shoulders tightly so Botan could see the truth in his statement. "I wanted to, and I still do. The only thing keeping me sane right now is our current mission and that damn scar."

"You think I don't know that?" Botan retorted vehemently, almost failing in her attempt to keep her voice down. "I'm not so naïve as to think otherwise, but there's nothing we can do about that right now." She was losing him. She could see it in his eyes. He was erecting a wall between them, pushing her farther away. _Don't do this. Please don't do this._

"No, there isn't, but it doesn't change the fact that this will happen again and again until I succeed, and the next time there won't be a tree to push me out of," unless Kurama could find another outlet for his chaotic emotions. _I will find myself another mate. That's the only way to keep Botan safe and to succeed in this mission. Once my need to mate has been sated, then everything will be made much clearer. I need to help Moriko now._

"When the time comes, if the time comes, I'll figure something else out." Botan promised with gentle eyes. _Please don't leave me_. "Till then, don't torture yourself with 'what ifs,' we have enough going against us, do we really need another?"

"No, we don't. But I…if I were to…I'd never forgive myself. I can't be the one to hurt you." Kurama dropped his arms and allowed for Botan to embrace him again. He would leave her. He had to. _I love her so much. I'd sooner die then hurt her._

"You won't be, Kurama. You could never hurt me," Botan assured him. _Why do I feel as if he's saying goodbye?_

"I pray that you're right. We should go now, we've created a bit of a ruckus and it's only a matter of time before we're discovered." Grabbing Botan's hand, Kurama led Botan along the wall of the mansion until the reached the outer edge of the garden behind it. Slowly he felt himself become drained and empty, his heart fading into darkness. The pins and needles of numbness filled his stomach before blooming like a flower to engulf his whole body. Kurama ignored the feeling, knowing that it would pass in moments.

"What did you eat anyway?" Botan asked while she waited for Kurama to discern a safe path to follow. Something was off about him. The hold he had on her hand was lax. The stiffness in his body melted away. His pulse fluttered in an abnormal rhythm. What was going on?

"I ate a reiketsukan berry*," Kurama replied simply with an air of detachment. He was eyeing the wall to see if there was any way to scale it without triggering the plants to react.

"What?" Botan exclaimed, shock thick in her voice and horror etched onto her face. "Are you crazy? That stuff-"

"In small doses it curbs my libido and keeps my emotions in check. I've been using it since I was fifty; I know what I'm doing." Kurama assured her flippantly, even so, he could see the disapproval in her eyes. "It's the only thing that will keep me from going into a mating frenzy." Kurama explained farther in hopes that she would understand his reasons. He knew the risks, but the benefits outweighed them.

"But the side effects-"

"Won't affect me," Kurama interrupted with a soothing smile. He could already feel the glorious oblivion born from the emptying of his emotional heart. With the absence of his emotions came clarity. He really needed clarity if he wanted to keep both Botan and himself alive and save his sister. "To counteract the affects of the poison I make a panacea from peonies*. I'll be fine."

"I thought you took mates during your season," Botan stated, running through Kurama's file mentally in search of any signs that would prove her information wrong and his drug use correct.

"I did, but I still used the reiketsukan to keep my head in the game since I never stopped working during my mating time," Kurama explained. He then walked over to Botan and pulled her onto his back. He waited for her to settle before he ran towards the wall and ran up it until his hands found a groove for him to hang from. Looking across, Kurama swung his body side to side until he deemed it time to wall run across to a protruding beam of wood.

"Why? Was stealing that important to you?" Botan hiked her legs up higher around Kurama's hips to keep them out of his way, locking her ankles around his stomach. This gave Kurama the leg room he needed to hop across two more beams of wood and reach the wooden awning.

"I'm two steps shy of being a kleptomaniac, and no amount of sex was going to change that. Besides, I usually only took a mate to control my instincts. Nothing every really came of my matings." Whether or not Kurama intended his words to serve as an explanation for his future actions, he did not really know, but he knew that he wanted Botan to understand that mating was completely physical for him. It was instinctual and all mates that weren't her would mean nothing to him. He couldn't tell Botan why, not while so much was at stake, but he could at least tell her in part that he didn't care about anyone else.

Kurama crept across the overhang until he reached a large window that peeked into the second floor of the three story building. Ducking low, Kurama peeked in to find a sitting room lined with book shelves. The room was empty and upon farther inspection Kurama realized that the window had no latch, so it had no way to be opened.

"Didn't you have any children?" Botan inquired, sliding from Kurama's back so she could move on her own. Suddenly, she didn't want to be too close to him. She feared that while she was he would somehow be able to read her emotions. She didn't want him to know how much he was hurting her now with his feigned emotions and previous actions. She didn't want for Kurama to have to resort to such drastic measures to keep from succumbing to his instincts. The fruits were dangerous and Botan didn't care that he had been using them since he was so young, he couldn't live his live in a drugged stupor. She wouldn't let him.

"I have us pumped so full of neem* that such a thing is impossible," Kurama replied with a low bark of laughter. "If I ever learned anything in Reikai, it was how to dodge that bullet."

"I take it you don't want kits." Botan didn't really know how she felt about that. Granted she was pleased to know that Kurama didn't have a family that he left behind, but at the same time she wasn't so sure. She would give anything to have children, and yet hear Kurama was sneering at the prospect. Was this how he truly felt?

"Someday I might, but that day hasn't come yet." Kurama looked back to check on Botan, and found himself picturing in his mind's eye what she would look like with child; with his child. _She would be beautiful…_Kurama bit his lip and turned away. Now was not the time to think such thoughts, no matter how tempting they may be. "There's a balcony farther up," Kurama announced after a while. "We should be able to get in through there."

"You lead, I follow," Botan nodded in agreement. She watched Kurama closely as he hopped and found another groove in the stones that made up the house to hang from. Bracing his feet against the wall, Kurama scaled the wall up to the gutters not that far away. The metal strained under his weight, but held up so Kurama could make his way over to the balcony's railing. He waited for her at the edge, balanced on the railing with his back flush against the wall. Occasionally he would look away to peek inside through the glass sliding door, but there was no threat of being caught just yet.

Steeling herself for the task at hand, Botan located the recess in the stone wall and hopped to it. Fortunately it was deeper than it looked so she was able to get a good grip on it. Lifting herself up, Botan bounced about until she figured she had enough momentum to reach the gutters above her. She almost missed, but she managed to reach the gutters and hang from it without the echo of bending aluminum complaining about her weight. Botan took several deep breaths to calm her suddenly frazzled nerves before she slowly made her way over to the balcony. She wasn't as swift as Kurama was, but due to her inhuman strength Botan was able to make due with her limited capabilities. When she was close enough, she felt Kurama snake his arms around her waist and pull her over the railing with ease.

"You're a quick learner," Kurama complimented, pleased with Botan's observational skills. He wasn't all that sure about leaving Botan to figure her way across on her own at first, but she needed to learn sooner or later if she wanted to continue being his partner. He may have decided to claim another as his mate, but Kurama was no fool. He had absolutely no intention of letting Botan continue unattended. She was the key to his heart, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and he would be damned before someone took her away and hurt her to get to him.

"Thanks," Botan blushed. "What next?" Botan questioned as she peeked into the bedroom beyond the glass. Just as she did, the bedroom door opened. Botan dropped into a crouch and ducked behind the wall. "Jinan," she mouthed up to Kurama. He nodded in understanding before lowering himself as well to peer into the room.

Slung over his shoulder was the naked body of Kika and trailing behind him was another female, one that neither he nor Botan could recognize. Both Jinan and the woman were naked as well, their arousals evident against their sweat slicked bodies. The door was barely closed before Jinan threw Kika onto the bed and crawled on behind her, his eyes lined with red and his lengthened incisors gleaming in the flickering candlelight. Without any moment's hesitation, Jinan spread Kika's legs wide and entered her body with a powerful thrust of his hips.

Botan squeaked before turning away from the window and scooting closer to the railing, her face flushed with embarrassment. Her mortification only grew when her cheek collided with Kurama's groin. Instantly she clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from making another sound, before sending a particularly nasty glare to Kurama. She had heard him chuckle at her, and she really didn't appreciate that in the least.

Kurama finally decided to take pity on Botan before swooping down and lifting her up off the ground. Swinging her onto his back, Kurama leapt high into the air and landed on the mansion's roof with barely a 'thump' to announce his landing. He then let Botan slide off before leading the way towards what looked to be a weakness in the roof itself. It would take a short while, but Kurama knew what to do in order to create a new entryway for Botan and him to exploit. But first to be sure, Kurama laid his palm flat over the indentation in the roof and explored it with his youki. There were nor charms or seals around it, nor were there any other entity present that would wish to do them harm.

Botan saw Kurama reach into his hair for a couple seeds and decided that then would be the only time she was going to get a break. She was increasingly tired from their endurance intensive trek to and around the house while exceedingly uncomfortable for reasons she'd rather not delve into. Though she wouldn't dare to admit to it out loud, Kurama had scared her. She knew his mating time was coming, but she had no idea how powerful a hold it had on him. What that meant for their budding relationship, she didn't want to think about, but beyond that she was worried. It bothered her that Kurama would resort to drugs, a very dangerous one at that, to keep calm. It was just so…strange.

Then there was what he said, about her scar. Though a great part of her was ecstatic to know that Kurama wanted her as much as she wanted him, it hurt to know that Yuri was still able to ruin her life and her chances at happiness. Frenzied or not, Botan wanted to be with Kurama, and she wasn't going to lie and say she didn't enjoy Kurama's attentions. Mating time or not, Botan wanted to be with Kurama, but like he said; her scar was the only thing keeping them apart. _Will I ever be free of it? _Botan's thoughts turned even more sour when Botan recounted Kurama's mannerisms after he ate the fruit.

A sense of foreboding filled her heart. Kurama was planning something, something to do with their relationship. She knew she wasn't going to like it. She knew it was going to break her heart. But what could she do? Kurama was really freaked out by what had happened and she was worried he would take drastic measures to ensure that it didn't happen again. What was worse, she feared that the reiketsukan berries were only a small part of the equation.

"Botan," Kurama called out to her, waving her over once he had her attention. When he saw her stand and start walking over, Kurama stood up and dropped into the hole he had created. Instantly a wall of sound met his ears as chaotic laughter and screeches of pain. Kurama's heart skipped a beat as rage flooded his system. Drug or no drug, Kurama was so consumed by it that he couldn't process or feel anything else.

Botan landed just as Kurama vanished in a flash of silver, leaving her alone to ponder what had happened. She didn't have to think long however when a mind numbing shriek met her ears. Botan followed in Kurama's footsteps and ran forward with complete and total disregard for the potential consequences. When she came across another opening in the floor, Botan immediately dropped through it onto the soft carpet below.

She found herself in a hall with a choice; since she hadn't seen where Kurama had gone she could either follow the hall to the left, or follow it to the right. Both directions led to another hall that ran perpendicular to the one she was in. She couldn't hear anymore screaming, but she also couldn't hear any sounds of conflict to let her know that Kurama had arrived to save the day. An ominous feeling settled over Botan and she couldn't help but fear the worst. A soul was crying, and yet Botan could not sense what ailed it. Something was blocking her.

Her bare feet didn't make a sound as Botan followed the hall to the right, fiddling with her watch as she went. She needed to find Kurama, only then would she be able to find the pained soul. She found Kurama's location within moments on her watch, which showed that Kurama was two floors directly below her. With that information in hand, Botan followed the hall she was in to a staircase and followed it down. When she arrived at the first floor, Botan was stunned in place.

Kurama was fully transformed; his face was contorted into a vicious snarl and his claws dripping with blood. In his hand he held his whip, poised to strike at the next available opening. Behind him, was another kitsune, a nude woman who cowered behind Kurama while clutching at her bleeding neck. Behind her, blood pooled from her lower back, staining her tail and skin red. Next to her tail, were four other extrusions from her spine, but they were ravaged and torn. Her tails had been torn off, the limbs strewn over the floor as if tossed aside in disinterest.

"Botan," an unfamiliar voice jeered. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here." The voice was thick with a monotone sarcasm that Botan knew very well even with the change of voice.

"Ran," Botan growled.

"In the flesh," he replied, stepping out of the shadows and into Botan's line of site. His was the body of a young middle school student, a young boy with bright blue eyes and golden blond hair. He had a little black mole to accent his cheek, giving his appearance a very glamorous quality to it. His blue uniform was in near pristine condition, without a single crease out of place save for where four long gashes slashed across his chest and bleed. "I hope you like the body I had chosen, I picked this one especially for you."

"Let him go." Botan commanded. "Let him go and leave this place."

"And ruin my fun? Not likely." Ran snorted. "Moriko, **Napasti van milost!***"

* * *

*1 – Kyara is a Japanese kind of agarwood used in incense. Agarwood: [ 沈香 ] – from heartwood from Aquilaria trees, unique, the incense wood most used in incense ceremony, other names are: lignum aloes or aloeswood, gaharu, jinko, or oud. Kyara is currently worth more than its weight in gold according to wikipedia.

*2 – A frenzy, or rather a mating frenzy in this case, is when a demon (or other non-human) loses complete control of their body as they are maddened by their lust. When this happens they mate with their intended until the frenzy subsides, whether their intended wants to or not. Those under the thrall of a mating frenzy are increasingly dangerous, capable of great feats of carnage and madness in the pursuit of those they wish to claim. Fortunately for Botan (and everyone else) Kurama was stopped before a true frenzy was able to take hold.

Mating frenzies can be triggered by:

1.) lots of stress

2.) jealousy

3.) constant denial

4.) being a young (and of low intelligence) demon

5,) outside influences like drugs, potions, and alcohol.

Currently Kurama is suffering from the two major ones, so yeah. Good luck Botan.

*3 – The reiketsukan berry is a plant grown in Makai used as a recreational drug. It numbs the mind and body, while slowly poisoning the user. High doses and side effects lead to hallucinations, vivid dreams, loss of morals and emotions, deterioration of the organs, brain damage, and later a slow and painful death for which there is no cure.

*4 – Peonies have been used all around the world as a panacea, which is a cure-all type thing. Peonies have been used to treat everything from minor boo-boos, to poisoning, to pregnancy, to STDs, and to other major boo-boos.

*5 – Neem is an herbal contraceptive used in India by both men (orally) and women (as a spermicide).

*6 – Serbian for attack without mercy.

* * *

Author's Note: So...do you hate me yet? I hope you liked this chapter...if only a little. But fear not my dear readers. The cat and mouse between Kurama and Botan will come to an end soon with favorable results... But I know something you don't. Something big is going to happen, can't you tell? This is only part one of the entire fic after all and i'm an evil person.


	16. Chapter 15: Kurama's Reunion

author's Note: I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY for making you all wait so long for this chapter! I did not mean for the wait to be so long, but I absolutely despised this chapter. I still hate this chapter, but there's not much else I can do to it right now. I think the chapter's crap, but at least I updated.

* * *

A jagged and torn sound ripped itself from Moriko's throat as she struggled to stand, the pain of her injuries filling her body so completely and setting her nerve endings on fire. Tears streamed from her puffy golden eyes and she shook her head violently in the negative. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want to do anything. All Moriko wanted was to curl up and die, for the shame that has befallen her was too much for her to bear.

"No!" Kurama barked, dropping his whip and wrapping his arms around her in order to keep her steady. She fought against his hold, splashing her own blood everywhere as she tried to free herself from Kurama's hold and do as she had been commanded.

"Kurama, **puštanje njoj pa predložiti!***" Ran cried vehemently.

The command was like a snake that tightened its coil around his body, bringing Kurama to his knees by the sheer force of it, but he did not let go. Instead, Kurama threw a malicious glare over his shoulder as plants shot up from Kurama's hair and clothes in the form of thorny vines and stems. The plants charged at Ran, but their movements were jerky as their swiftness was impaired by the command placed over Kurama. Even so, Ran had difficulty maneuvering his newly possessed body to avoid the attacks completely. Several long streams of blood erupted from his skin, exposed by the slices through his now shredded clothing.

"**predložiti!*" **Ran shouted again once he was able.

Kurama cried out in pain, but he did not let go of his sister even as she sank her claws into his arms and kicked at his shins. Moriko was considerably weaker than him, especially now in her current state. Her blows would do Kurama no harm, but for how much longer? Her heart may not be in it, but the fact remained that the moment he let go of Moriko she was going to attack to kill either him, or Botan. He could not allow for that to happen.

"**Somnus!*"** Botan rested her hand on Moriko's forehead, entering the fray not only for the sake of Kurama, but for Moriko as well. She was mere seconds away from bleeding out with the way she was struggling and she needed healing. The affect was almost instant; Moriko's eyes eased shut and her body went lax with slumber. Botan locked eyes with Kurama for a moment needing to see if he would be alright with the constant mental onslaught.

Kurama didn't say a word, leaning Moriko against Botan before giving her a slight smile for assurance. He then turned his back in time to deflect an energy blast from Ran. The charge of the blast danced over his flesh and made his fur bristle with electricity. Drawing his whip again, Kurama snapped it in Ran's direction in hopes of severing a limb. The blow was dodged, but Kurama was prepared for that. Kurama snapped his whip horizontally while Ran was still airborne, catching him around the torso and trapping his arms. Kurama gave a violent yank that pulled Ran onto the ground and dug the thorns of his whip into Ran's flesh.

"**Osakaćenje!***" Ran grinned, undeterred by the pain in his arms.

Cuts slashed their way across Kurama's skin, carving along his arteries and digging deep to his very bones. Kurama couldn't bite back the scream of pain that was ripped from his throat, dropping to the ground and clawing at his own flesh as if to follow the trail the unseen knife had engraved. All around him the light shone bright, burning into his retinas and forcing Kurama to seal his eyes shut. Then there was the noise; with a pitch so high and deafening that it shattered his eardrums and stabbed at his very mind. That, coupled with the echo of Ran's maniacal laughter

"**Desparatus!*"** Botan's voice rang loud and true, freeing Kurama of Ran's command and ending the self mutilation caused by it. She could immediately feel her energy vanish at the sudden expenditure, but she didn't care. Kurama was in danger and she could do something about it to save him. **"JA davati određeni član poklon nad volja**!"* She fell to the ground in a heap as a wave of dizziness took hold of her, taking the slumbering Moriko down with her.

"Botan!" Kurama coughed, climbing to his feet and stumbling over to her side.

"I'm fine," Botan panted, unable to do anything as Kurama helped Botan into a seated position and readjusted Moriko on Botan's lap. "Don't worry about me. Defeat Ran. Get him out of that body before he destroys that boy's soul."

"Whatever you want," Kurama nodded, fighting against himself to keep from taking both Botan and Moriko and fleeing to safety. Ran needed to be dealt with. The vines that he had previously summoned began to slither and writhe with a renewed vigor around their master, snapping in Ran's direction as bulbs grew into blooms with terrifying and dripping maws. Now that Kurama's energy wasn't being sapped in his struggle to both control his own body and subdue Moriko, Kurama now had his full potential at his disposal. Mist seeped from the mouths of Kurama's plants, spilling from parted lips to pool over the ground like water. From beneath the blanket of white, the sound of something sizzling and popping met the ears of all present. Then there was a slithering sound.

"This is new," Ran cringed, backing away from the mist as it approached him.

"It should be, I learned the trick from one of yours after all," Kurama smirked, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through his veins and build up within his muscles.

"I see," Ran kept moving until the wall pressed against his back, his expression morphing to one of disgust as the scent of decay wafted into his nose. He called his oar to his hands and claimed a high perch in the air, not wanting to touch the dangerous and decidedly nasty mist. This created a rush of wind that parted the mist to reveal several moss covered roots slithering over each other, writhing along each other over their slippery and slimy coated bark.

"Your exhibiting signs of disgust, why is that?" Kurama's voice lilted and deepened to a husky tone. His eyes became hooded and a new hunger was born within his belly; the hunger for blood. "Do my plants bother you? Do they disgust you? They're really quite harmless." Kurama lied smoothly, coaxing his plants to creep and slither up the wall, the acidic mucus dripping from the moss and eating away at the wall and creating more mist. The scent of decay and acid mixed into a heady and sweet aroma, one that coated the tongue with its thickness.

Ran didn't speak. Instead he allowed his body to float higher into the air and farther from the wall of rot and filth. He crossed his arms over his chest so he could scratch at his shoulders and back, the mist seeping into his cloths. He could feel the frigid coldness whisper across his skin, sending chills down his spine as something dripped along his back. The needles of heat ignited along his nerve endings, increasing in intensity until it was almost unbearable. Ran clawed at his back desperately, pulling one hand to his face to discover his own skin under his nails and blood coating his palms. Ran's face turned green with revulsion.

"I wouldn't scratch if I were you, you'll only make it spread," Kurama explained. Slowly, he walked across the room until he was under the possessed teen, the mist and roots parting for him. Blood dripped from Ran's form, raining down on Kurama and staining strands of his silver hair red before staining the white of his tunic. Kurama grinned upwards, tilting his head enough so the blood could rain onto his face. He licked his lips when some of the blood came close enough, tasting the teenage boy's purity as well as Ran's corruption. It was a sultry mix, spiked with the drug that traveled through the mist. It was delicious. "You taste delicious," Kurama sneered.

"Then bon apatite," Ran hissed. He jumped from the body he was currently residing in, the open rash on his back allowing for whatever was in the mist to enter his body quicker. The feeling of filth and wetness beneath his skin was to much for Ran to handle. Ran hovered in the air, watching with a twisted sense of satisfaction as the body he had abandoned plummeted downwards to the ground. He could only imagine what the mist and plants would do to the body without Ran's energy to protect it. Would the body rot until nothing remained? Would the boy wake up to feel the unbearable pain that the event was sure to inflict?

_Caught you_ Kurama smirked, turning to face Ran's spirit even though it lacked a physical body. Grass shot up from beneath the boy, catching him and slowly weaving beneath him to form a cushion of sorts. Kurama walked to the side of the room where the grasses held the boy, safe and protected from the fall and the other plants that would harm him indiscriminately. He did not allow for Ran's incorporeal form to leave his sights, his ears swiveling in each direction to monitor all the other bodies in the home.

The mist spiraled and condensed into a silvery liquid that slithered through the air. It pooled at the center of the room where all the roots seemed to radiate from, a large bulge of roots twisting and knotting together to form a small platform at the very center of the pond. From this, more grasses grew that glowed ominously. A large crimson bud grew and bloomed at its center, and then there was stillness. The air began to become charged with a flux of energy, flowing inwards and outwards around the giant water lily as if it were breathing. Each breath it took became stronger and stronger, drawing the energy inwards towards its deep purple, almost black stamen and black pistils.* Eventually, there was only suction.

The roots near Kurama and Botan rose up to secure them and their charges down. The wood and stone of the house groaned and creaked under the increasing stress as everything that wasn't anchored down began to drag closer to the flower. Furniture and the like lifted from the floor and spiraled above and into the flower, deteriorating into nothing during the descent into the black hole. More groans racked the ceiling before it caved, bringing with it all that furnished the upper floor. Fog rose from the silvery pool, carrying with it a sweet aroma that dulled the senses and called out to the soul.

Over the screeching of the wind, Kurama could hear Botan crying out. In a panic, Kurama removed himself from the roots, leaving the still unconscious boy secured before leaping upwards and riding the wind. He called one of the roots to him, catching himself so he could be pulled across to Botan, who was struggling against her restraints. Kurama wrapped his arms around her form, holding her still even as she fought to be free. Her eyes were glazed over, her pupils narrowed into slits. Her canines and nails lengthened as hunger wracked her form.

"Focus on me," Kurama ordered, turning Botan's head to face him. Instantly, she latched her arms around him, her claws digging into his back before she sank her teeth into his neck. Kurama made no move of complaint, he merely turned his head enough so Botan could feed from him easier and watch Ran's form.

Ran, immune to the funnel that pulled all physical matter towards the flower's center, drifted towards the bloom as if in a trance. He dropped from the air and walked across the silvery water, blind to the fact that his legs were dissolving into the mist. A euphoric smile tugged at his lips as he walked even closer to the flower, his hand reaching outwards as if to caress one of the petals reverently. All it took was one touch, one graze of his finger before he was engulfed in light and swallowed by the lily.

Kurama continued to watch the plant until he felt Botan's lips leave his neck. He turned to check her and was shocked to see that she had been lulled into a half sleep of sorts. Though her eyes were open, her body acted as if she was asleep. Kurama reached up to check her pulse and temperature, but relaxed slightly when he realized that the drug in his system had affected her. It wasn't so severe, but since she wasn't used to it, it had put her in her current state. Kurama made a move to still his plant, but a flash of pale flesh stilled his hand.

Both the woman and Kika, still naked, had come down from their room in a trance-like state. Their movements were jerky, as if they marionettes controlled by an unsteady hand. The unknown young woman's body dropped to the ground as her spirit, a shikigami with crimson hair and candy green eyes continued to glide towards the bloom. The body she had inhabited was sucked into the tornado before being sucked into the black hole. The red haired shikigami touched the petal, and her expression morphed to that of true happiness even as her body became light and she melted into the flower. Kika however faltered. Kurama could see Kika's spirit energy pull itself from her physical container only to be pulled back in. Kika was stuck, bound to her body for reasons he could not understand. Kika did not stop however, instead she jumped and allowed the wind to carry her towards the lily.

"Koibito!*" Jinan, fully transformed into the giant five tailed fox, charged forward, ignoring his brother in his rush to reach his beloved. His eyes glowed and he wrapped his body around Kika before she could get too close to the flower. An orb of light encircled him and his mate, holding them midair and protecting them from the affects of the flower. Only once he was sure Kika was alright did he turn to his brother, his eyes alight with rage.

"How dare you attack my mate!" he bellowed viciously.

"I made no such attack on her!" Kurama countered, Kika's scent filling his lungs. "Had you been more attentive to your mate she wouldn't have been within range of the Black Lily's scent. The fault lies with you for letting her leave the safety of your den."

Jinan had nothing to say to that, holding his love close and sending Kurama one final glare before he vanished in a burst of light. "I'll remember this brother." His voice echoed darkly.

"I have no doubt about that," Kurama breathed as the wind around the lily stilled and the bloom closed itself shut. Kurama allowed himself to scan the house over again before he reached into a hidden pouch at his side and pulled a small jar from its confines. It was no larger than walnut, but inside it was one of the most important members of his arsenal. He pulled the wax from its opening with his teeth before holding it to Botan's lips. The pale gold liquid emptied into Botan's mouth with barely a drop spilling. Kurama coaxed her throat to swallow the tea before he nuzzled her neck and cheek.

She tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek on Kurama's forehead. She couldn't move much else though, she wasn't even entirely aware of the actions she had taken. Botan's eyes roamed over the destroyed home without registering anything for what it was. All she felt was emptiness. It was as if everything, all that she was, had been siphoned from her heart and locked away. She thought she didn't like it. It would make sense if she didn't. But for some reason, Botan couldn't truly tell what she felt about the emptiness that consumed her. _All I want to do is sleep…_

* * *

Botan sighed darkly as she worked her arms furiously over the ground, a damp cloth clutched within her grasps. She scrubbed the shrine's floor as hard as she could, cleaning the residue of…something. The black stain had been an eyesore to all those that lived and worked on the shrine's grounds and as such they had demanded that she clean it. Botan could feel raw energy hum and snap at her from the strange darkness in the wood, but she did not let it deter her. Something soft brushed against her leg, making Botan sit up and smile.

"Hello my little friend," Botan greeted, turning so to face her beloved companion the silver fox. He rubbed against her in greeting before he yanked the rag from Botan's hands. Botan gave him a look, but he either ignored it or didn't understand. "I need that to finish cleaning," Botan protested halfheartedly, reaching over to grab the rag so she could start up with her chore right away. The fox thwarted her again, reaching the rag before she could and tossing it away. Botan stared at him for a moment, unsure if she should be entertained by her little friend's antics or annoyed.

"What are you two doing?"

Botan perked up to see the familiar face of her brother-in-law. "Aniki, what are you doing here?" Botan asked. She accepted the hand that he offered, letting him pull her to her feet and ruffle her hair affectionately before tweaking on of her cat ears. He chuckled at Botan's expression before swooping down to scoop up the fox that followed Botan everywhere she went. He allowed the fox to climb onto his shoulder, the dog* far more graceful than should have been possible. The two exchanged looks under, sharing similar expressions even though one was human and the other was a fox.

"I just came to check on you," her brother-in-law admitted. He ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair, with a tanned hand wrought with calluses. He was a large man, larger than most within the village, but his face was gentle with warm hazel eyes that gleamed gold depending on the angle of the lighting. Also unlike the other men in the village, his face was clean shaven, exposing his charming dimples. He wore a simple brown yukata lined with furs for the chilling weather and his feet were bare, a recent development over the years. A little while after he married Yuri he had grown a distaste for the article of clothing.

"Well, here I am," Botan smiled. She opened her arms in silent invitation and her fox jumped from her brother-in-law's shoulder and into her waiting arms. She gave the fox a kiss on its nose which he returned enthusiastically. Botan laughed heartily, but a well placed glare from her aniki stilled both her and her little fox. His glare was entirely on the fox however, which made Botan arch her brow in askance.

"Yuri has something special planned for you're birthday." Though he meant to hide it, Botan could clearly see that there was no love between husband and wife. There was no love between her fox and her sister as well, her little fox was snorting viciously with his hackles standing on end.

"Hush now," Botan shooshed, cuddling the fox to her chest and smoothing down his hackles. The fox just looked up at her with perturbed eyes and licked her cheek lovingly. Botan smiled before putting him down onto the floor. She then picked up her cleaning supplies and made a move to follow her brother-in-law, curious to know what it was that her sister had planned. She was stopped however by her aniki's arm which was held up in a silent warning.

A small collection of villagers stood at the foot of the steps, their eyes clouded with rage. At the front of the group was a priestess with cold and calculating eyes and a waterfall of deep ebony hair that cascaded down her back to the back of her thighs. It was pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of her neck and the traditional garb of a priestess encompassed her pale form. In one hand she held a sutra while in the other she held a strange metallic ring with a metal star woven onto it. On her back was a bow and quiver of arrows, but so far the priestess made no move to grab for them yet. Instead, she lifted the sutra to her face and began to chant without any provocation.

Botan let out a sound of fright before ducking behind her aniki, knowing from experience the pain that would come should the priestess be able to accomplish her task. Botan braced herself for what she knew was coming, knowing that the sooner the act was over and done with, the sooner she could go home and crawl into bed. She could already feel the hum of pure energy cackle in the air, snapping at her skin and making the fur of her ears and tail stand on end.

"What is the meaning of this?" Botan's brother-in-law bellowed, his voice carrying with authority and rage. He braced his body in front of Botan's, reaching to his side to brace his hand against his katana's hilt. His eyes narrowed darkly with vicious intentions.

"I have come to vanquish the demon that plagues your village," the priestess explained, her husky voice lilting with an accent born from the southern edges of Nihon. "Step aside." She resumed her chant immediately afterwards, her gaze honing in on the flash of blue peaking around the village chief's shoulder.

"You can try it," he barked, slowly drawing his blade and dropping into a combative stance. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Botan's fox leap from her arms and take a defensive stance at his side. The fox snorted and barked, pure malice seeping upwards and wrapping around Botan in a shell of youki.

Botan watched from behind her aniki, her eyes never leaving the form of the lethal miko even as her sight was slightly obscured by the dark miasma born from her kitsune's fury. _So they found another to try and kill me…_Botan thought darkly. _What did I do this time? _Tears welled up in her eyes and Botan couldn't help but contemplate all the reasons that would prompt this attack. Was it because of what she was? Was it because of what she's done, or rather what her curse had done? Or was it because of what she would do? Botan didn't understand it. She couldn't understand it. She never did anything wrong, not intentionally at least. All she wanted was to be left alone. _Why can't they leave me alone? Why can't they leave us alone?_

The priestess backed away a step in shock, ill prepared for the presence of obstacles, especially from the fox. A flare of reiki surged through the sutra in her hand, igniting it with a pure spiritual flame before letting it fly. The priestess drew her bow and docked an arrow, taking aim of the fox when the sutra collided with a wall of demonic energy. She let the arrow loose, but she was shocked again when the chieftain cleaved it in two with one swift and inhumanly fast swipe of his blade.

"Apparently she's not the only demon here," the priestess deduced. She docked another arrow and drew the bowstring back, allowing her reiki to flow throw the wood of the arrow's shaft.

"The fox is an emissary of Inari-Ookami, regardless of energy used you should be able to tell."

"Perhaps it is you who is blind, Gimanshamaru-sama.* The creature you shield and the animal by your side are demons and the sooner I rid your village of them the safer you and the villagers will be." The miko pulled several more sutras from the front of her yukata and ignited them with her energy, angering the fox into violence.

The miko jumped backwards in time to avoid a ground shattering attack from the streaking flash of silver. The solid and cracked dirt split under the force of the blow, further proving the supernatural nature of the beast that had taken the title of the demon's guardian. She threw the sutras in hopes of at least injuring the demon fox long enough to draw another arrow, but the fox danced around them as if he knowing exactly where they would land even before she released them. The next thing the priestess knew was that there was a sharp pain at her side, the fox's teeth sinking into her side and the jaws locking in place. The miko shrieked in pain, grabbing a fistful of the dog's scruff in hopes of ripping him free of her side. When he didn't' let go, she pulled an arrow from its quiver and stabbed the kitsune in the back repeatedly.

"Kitsu-chan!" Botan cried, trying to run forward into the fray. Arms wound tightly around her waist in time to stop her, holding her still even as she struggled to be free. Botan screamed, begging for the fight to stop. "Leave him alone! Please!"

Red rained down around her in rivulets, but the fox's grip did not let up and neither did she. The miko forced the arrow into the fox's side and twisted the arrow while forcing it to cleave sideways. The shaft of the arrow broke and the pain of the blow made the jaws of the fox go slack enough for the priestess to throw him off of her and into a tree. The collision forced the arrow farther into the fox's side until the shaft could hardly be seen protruding from his hoary pelt. He did not let that deter him, bracing his paws against the bark of the tree and using it to launch himself into the air.

Botan screamed as an arrow was shot, impaling her fox's shoulder and spilling more of his blood onto the ground. She could only watch in horror as he clamped his jaws onto her forearm only so she could blast him with a burst of pure energy. Even without her heightened senses, Botan would have been able to smell the burning fur and skin of her dearest friend. Even so, he did not falter, and neither did she. Botan snapped her arm back and struck her brother-in-law against his nose, earning her freedom.

The fox's hold on the miko's arm wasn't strong enough, so she was able to throw him off. She pulled another arrow form her quiver and let it fly. Unfortunately the would-be fatal blow missed when the fox made a sharp turn to the left. However the shot wasn't without merit. The kitsune screeched in agony as the arrow stabbed the tip of his tail, the surge of reiki obliterating the tip of his tail. Pain surged throughout him, paralyzing him and forcing the fox to drop to the ground. He struggled to stand, but the pain was to great and the loss of blood far too severe for even him.

"Leave him alone!" Botan bellowed, coming between her fox and the bleeding Miko. Standing tall, Botan stepped in front of her fox and stretched her arms out. Botan looked at the dark haired miko dead in the eye, her gaze unwavering even as fear tugged at her lower lip. Botan watched the priestess draw the last of her arrows before and take aim, closing her eyes in preparation for the inevitable. A shriek startled Botan's eyes back open and she stared in shock and horror as her beloved kitsune tackled the miko to the ground with his jaws clamped tightly over her shoulder. Botan didn't see much more beyond that when her aniki pulled her back and tucked her head against his chest, blocking the sight from view.

"Kitsu-chan!" Botan cried, struggling for freedom. The screaming stopped and within seconds a warm wet thing was dragging against her leg. There was another explosion of sound in the form of terrified screams and prayers, but it receded into the distance. Slowly, the hold around her body loosened, but did not leave her. One of Gimanshamaru's hands lifted from her shoulders so it could rest on her head, the strong and course fingers winding through her dirtied blue strands in an attempt to sooth her.

"Kitsu…" Botan gasped, dropping to her knees in time to catch her fox when he collapsed again.

From the corner of her eye a flash of moving green drew her attention, prompting Botan to turn and face…something. A giant pink bloom glittered with red under the setting sun, its thorny black stalk winding like a serpent over the soaked ground. Botan didn't want to know with what the earth was darkened with, the heavy shadow of the flowers petals shielding her from the truth she already knew. Fear and sorrow clenched her heart and Botan silently reached out for her brother-in-law in search of comfort. Her hand found his and she held it tightly, refusing to allow her mind to connect the dots.

"Are you afraid?" Gimanshamaru asked suddenly without any other prompting, staring at the priestess's resting place without any sign of emotion. His gaze was cold and calculating, without fear or regret. He did not care about what had happened to the traveling Miko, feeling that the actions taken were justified.

"…I…" Botan looked down to face her dearest friend, the fox that had made himself a permanent fixture in her life. He looked up at her, his eyes singing with his emotions; agony, fear, worry, anger, and something more that always seemed to shine through whenever he looked at her. "No…I'm not scared. I just… I just wish…"

"What do you wish?"

Raw guilt consumed her as she took in her dearest friend's injuries. "I wish I wasn't the way I was, or that I never even existed at all," Botan wept. _How many times am I going to have to watch my kitsu-chan be hurt? Why is it always him?_

"Don't ever say that again!" Gimanshamaru snapped harshly. His expression softened when he saw the true sincerity in Botan's gaze. "I know you hurt, but it'll get better in time. Soon the villagers will leave you alone, just give it time. Besides, what will happen to him?" He gestured to the fox Botan now held tightly, knowing without knowing that Botan's survival and the survival of the fox were becoming so completely interwoven that if one did perish, the other would surely follow. "You're his heart and he loves you terribly. He would be nothing without you, do you really want that? You're his reason for being."

"He's the only reason I stay," Botan admitted. "He's my heart too."

* * *

Botan drifted awake, the lethargy that had once plagued her lifting from her body and mind like a veil that had been drawn. She blinked her eyes open and allowed herself to scan the room for any sign of danger, all the while allowing her body to remain still as if playing dead. Her eyes landed on a head of red laced with silver, a sight that calmed her. She slowly eased herself into a seated position so she could look down over her Kurama better. His breath was deep and even, as if in deep slumber, but she knew better. Kurama would never let his guard down so completely in a strange place such as the one they were in.

Botan looked around and marveled at the tightly woven roots that made up the walls of the room she had woken up in. She could see pieces of the manor around her, but the roots monopolized the space, weaving all around her to form a bubble around the room Kurama had chosen as their resting place. Botan shifted in the bed slightly to get more comfortable before pulling Kurama's head onto her lap. He stirred slightly, his ear twitching to investigate, but he did not rise. Botan chuckled at this, weaving her fingers through Kurama's hair as more and more red bled into the strands. She paid extra attention to Kurama's ears, massaging the base with her fingers before scratching the base and trailing down the silken strands of his hair. She repeated the process multiple times, the act clearing her head and calming her.

_What did it all mean? _Botan pondered, thinking back to her dream as she looked around again. She found Moriko to Kurama's other side, almost completely healed save for her tails. It would be near impossible, but Botan knew she had it in herself to reattach them. Lifting Kurama's head from her lap, Botan got up from the bed and walked over to a nearby chair where four of Moriko's tails lay, cleaned of blood and draped over the chair's arm almost reverently. Botan lifted one into her hands, inspecting the damaged muscle and protruding vertebrae. _I can do this, _Botan assured herself.

She walked over to Moriko's side and sat on the edge of the bed. Fortunately, Moriko had tucked herself into Kurama's side, exposing her back and ravaged tail bones. This made it easier for Botan to locate where the tail she held belonged. She called her renewed reiki into her hands, her energy spilling forth in mighty waves to do her bidding. It was more than Botan was used to, but she did not allow herself the time to question it, not with the other questions dancing around in her mind.

_Why did I remember that day? What was so special about it? _Botan couldn't understand why she would think of her brother-in-law and that day, especially now after so long. _I do miss him…and my dear kitsu, and I'd love to see them again, but they haven't been reincarnated yet…_ Botan sighed, continuing through her work as if it was nothing. Again Botan pondered the ease at which she healed Moriko with, grateful to it but at the same time fearful. _What happened before I fell asleep? _

"How are you feeling?" Kurama's voice alerted Botan to his presence, his gold and emerald eyes focusing solely on her hands. He bit his lip as if pondering an unspoken question, but he made no move to ask it.

"I was able to reattach her tails, but it'll be a while before she can use them again," Botan explained, stroking her fingers through the fur of Moriko's reattached tails. Her fingers worked through some of the tangles, careful not to pull or jerk the limbs for whatever reason. Botan watched Moriko squirm, but the slumber was still heavy within her. It would be a while before Moriko would be able to wake up. _It's for the best, she needs time to give her emotions a rest and a night of dreamless slumber should do her some good. _

"Thank you," Kurama breathed, moving closer to Botan so he could place one of his hands on hers. For a kitsune to lose one of their tails…It was a punishment almost worse than death. It's degrading and debilitating, rendering the kitsune powerless to all things. Very few manage to survive such an attack, even fewer are able to regain their strength and grow them back. Kurama was lucky when he lost his tails, sacrificed of his own free will in his pursuit of survival. Were it not of his choosing, Kurama knew he would not have survived the loss.

"When she wakes up we'll be able to head back to the hotel," Botan smiled, giving Kurama's hand a squeeze. When he didn't say anything, Botan cocked her head to the side in silent question.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, slowly easing Moriko from his side so he could move closer to Botan. He placed a palm over Botan's forehead before allowing his hand to trail downwards to caress her cheek.

"I'm feeling fine; a little tired, but fine," Botan offered while leaning into his touch. Her gaze became increasingly curious, but Botan did not attempt to press him and instead focused on something else. "…Did something happen…What did happen anyway? How did…? Did you save the boy? You did save him…right? I can't really remember." Botan dropped her eyes from Kurama's face and looked around the room again. She couldn't find the boy that Ran had possessed, but she didn't want to think that Kurama had failed.

"He's fine. He's on the floor over on the other side of the bed. Some of my plants are healing him while others are keeping him asleep and working on his memories. He does not need to remember what had transpired here." Kurama explained. He lifted his free hand to rest against her neck, feeling her pulse and marveling at how strong and slow it was beating.

"So what happened?" Botan stared ahead as a pink flush bleed onto her cheeks.

"What do you remember?" Kurama didn't know how to answer Botan just yet, unsure how she would handle the fact that she had drank from him again.

"Not much to tell you the truth," Botan admitted. She shifted in her seat slightly, piecing her memories together as best as she could. "I remember everything up to the flower. After that everything gets very…hazy. What was that thing?"

"That was the Black Lily, a plant that I had been working on for a while whenever I had free time since…Since I learned of Yuri. It acts like a soul magnet and devours everything; the soul, the essence, everything. Unfortunately it needs more work so it will only suck in the souls instead of everything be it physical or not." Kurama explained.

"But it worked, right? You defeated Ran?"

"I did. But I miscalculated the range of the Black Lily's and sucked in another shikigami as well." Kurama pressed his index finger to Botan's lips before she could make a sound of protest, knowing that she feared for the innocent bystander that had been lost. "The shikigami was another traitor that possessed the other girl that was with Jinan."

Botan relaxed under Kurama's touch relieved to know that no innocent had been lost. "It affected me too, didn't it?" Botan concluded, drooping her shoulders as shame bubbled in her stomach.

"It did, but I managed to distract you from its lure." Kurama offered reassuringly.

"You fed me again…"

"I did." Kurama would not let Botan know that she had been the one to instigate the feeding, knowing that such knowledge would break her heart. She did not want to be falling, and yet it was as if her very body longed for it. Kurama eased himself closer to Botan so he could pull her into his arms, feeling her relax in his hold only a fraction. She was upset about his words, but there was something else bothering her. Something linked, but separate.

"I know I should be grateful since I had the strength to heal Moriko because of it, but I…I don't feel anything." Botan admitted, not knowing if it was a good thing that she was slowly growing numb to the trauma of falling or not.

"When you drank my blood, the drug's affects took hold of you. It'll wear off soon, don't worry." Kurama explained with some fraction of relief.

"Oh, I see…" Botan dropped her cheek to Kurama's pectoral, waiting patiently for the strong beat of his heart. It came in one powerful pump, echoing within his chest and her ears. Reaching up to feel her own heart, Botan pondered if hers would ever beat as slowly as Kurama's did. It was already slowing, a strange feeling due to the fact that the container's heartbeat that she resided in was always so fast, faster than even the human hearts of her friends.

Moriko stirred behind them, rolling over onto her stomach before lifting onto her hands and knees. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, but it was clear that she was not fully awake. She lifted her head and searched for predators, her eyes keen even though her mind was cloudy. When her eyes landed on her brother, she was instantly aware of everything and tears started to bead up in her eyes. Seeing this, Botan moved away from Kurama just as Moriko launched herself into his arms. Tears fell from her eyes in cascades and her voice came out in broken, haggard sobs. She clung to Kurama's form, trying to become smaller as if in hopes of vanishing altogether.

No one knew how long Moriko cried, nor cared. All that mattered was Moriko's pain and sorrow. But even so, Botan could not help but be fearful of Moriko's condition. Her voice, which had been known for its beauty*, did not sound as it should. Far from it; Moriko's voice was broken and gravelly, as if she had swallowed rocks and they had replaced her vocal chords. Careful not to disturb her, Botan eased herself back onto the bed and peered between Kurama's and Moriko's bodies so she could better see the vixen's neck. It was as Botan; feared Moriko's vocal chords had been cut and the wound was so old that Botan knew she could not heal it, not as she was now.

Botan didn't say anything, merely looked up at Kurama in hopes of relaying her newfound knowledge. Amethyst met gold speckled with emerald and Botan knew that Kurama already had the knowledge. Her fox wore an expression of absolute rage, but Kurama made no sound. He merely held his sister and let her cry; all the while thoughts of retribution filled him so completely.

"We should probably go now, before someone else gets here," Botan suggested. She rested a hand on Kurama's cheek, drawing him from his hate and into the present. She blushed when she felt him lean into her caress, the expression deepening when he licked, nipped, and kissed her palm. The darkness remained in his eyes and encased his heart in stone, but his lips silently reminded her that he was there for her regardless of situation.

"Grab the boy, I'll carry him so we can leave this…place," Kurama requested.

Moriko's face was instantly upturned and panic was clear in her eyes. She shook her head violently, opening and closing her mouth as if to speak but all that came out were painful croaks. She coughed violently, struggling to form the words she so desperately wanted to say.

"Stop trying to talk," Kurama commanded softly, helping Moriko stand and pushing her to an arm's distance. When she stilled and gave him her full attention he started to sign, weaving his hands into intricate positions fluidly. She was too weak to converse telepathically, and such an act could harm her since telepathy was not her strength. Kurama just prayed that Moriko understood him.

Moriko's eyes brightened considerably before she did the same, forming her words with intricate and urgent movements of her hands. "We can't leave yet, not without mother!"

Kurama felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. _Mother? Mother's here? What is she…? How is she…? _"Where is she?"

Moriko didn't answer, she just grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving Botan to grab the still unconscious teen and catch up. Moriko led the four of them our and down a nearby stairwell, guiding them down an intricate path that only she knew. Eventually they came to a door, so plain that it would have easily been mistaken for a wall and passed. Moriko grabbed the door's brass knob and braced her shoulder against the painted wood's surface. At first it didn't want to budge, swollen into its frame by some unknown and unfelt moisture.

Kurama placed a hand on Moriko's shoulder, silently telling her to step aside before he brought up a foot and kicked the door down. Darkness greeted them, barely brightened by the light that hovered overhead. Slowly, the smell of stagnance and foliage wafted into their noses, carrying with it another smell that made both Kurama's and Botan's stomach's churn; animal. The scent of an animal was thick in the air. Kurama exhaled in a rush, almost as if in a sneeze before he reached into his hair and tossed a seed into the darkness. A lamp weed grew within moments, its gentle glow revealing a stone corridor that looked to have been part of a cave.

"Your mother's in there?" Botan voiced*, removing herself from behind Kurama so she could peek in through the door. She could feel the hum of energy over her skin uncomfortably, but there was a familiarity to it. Botan cocked her head to the side, trying to place it but before she could another energy flared, overpowering the first as if to shout its presence. Botan gasped, staring ahead in shock and relief. "Koenma!"

"He's there as well?" Kurama questioned, noticing a head of blond draped over Botan's shoulder. Kurama silently reprimanded himself, angered that he had forgotten the teen and allowing for Botan to carry the burden. Though he knew she was more than capable of carrying him, maybe even more so than he as of that moment, but as his intended it was far from appropriate. Kurama snaked his arm around the teen's waist before hefting him from Botan's back and tossing him over his shoulder in a fireman hold.

Botan looked as if she was going to protest, but let the issue drop which was something Kurama was grateful for. He dipped his head low enough to butt against Botan's in silent thanks before allowing his sister to lead them farther down the corridor. He bit his lip anxiously, his nervousness pooling within the pit of his stomach and making him shake slightly. Not enough to be noticeable by his companions, but enough to unnerve himself. He was scared, no, terrified. Down the dark and dank tunnel was his mother, his demon mother. It had been three thousand years since he'd last seen her, since he abandoned her.

Raw shame filled his heart and Kurama didn't know if he could go on. He didn't know if he wanted his mother to see him as he was then. Even though his demon traits were taking hold, his was the body of a human. Would his mother feel shame? Would she feel disgust? Or would his current form not matter? What if her hatred was for something he could not change? What if there would be no retribution for his sins. For as long as he remembered, Kurama had entertained the idea of going home; of seeing his mother and sister again. But fear had always held him back, just as it was now.

"You okay," Botan asked, tugging at a strand of Kurama's hair to gain his attention. When he turned to face her, Botan pulled his head down so she could bump his forehead against hers. When Kurama nuzzled her cheeks Botan instantly knew that Kurama was not going to tell her, at least not then. She didn't press it. Botan just released her hold on Kurama's hair and moved to Kurama's other side so she could hold his hand.

When the light of the lamp weed had dimmed into darkness, Kurama released his hold on Botan's hand for only a moment so he could withdraw another seed and send it flying into the wall. The plant took root and added more light to the winding path that snaked ahead of them. Overhead Kurama could see ceiling lights suspended overhead, focusing his eyes on them and using them to measure distance; anything to take his mind off of the coming events so he could remain calm. He could still feel his heartbeat escalate within his chest, but he could do nothing but hope that he could distract himself long enough to get over it.

The tunnel slowly narrowed, forcing them all to travel in a single file line. Kurama kept both Moriko and Botan in front of him, keeping his head low to keep his ears from scraping along the dangling light over head. Traversing through the passageway was increasingly difficult with the still unconscious teen thrown over his shoulder, but Kurama welcomed the delay caused by it. He didn't want to dare voice it, but he was not ready to see his mother. Yet there they were, walking towards her prison. What else could he do? Kurama could not just turn on his heel and leave his mother for another day. In the time he took any number of things could happen. If he turned back, Botan and Moriko both would not be able to look him without feeling shame or disgust. He would not be able to look them in the eye if he left now. _I can't do this…_ and yet Kurama still walked, following close behind Botan.

With his hand still in her grip, Botan moved faster along the tunnel in hopes of being free of the confined space. Botan wasn't claustrophobic per say, but she was getting there. She was so used to open spaces that she couldn't help it. She tightened her grip on Kurama's hands with the hope that she could derive some comfort from him. She was well aware of Kurama's nervousness, but there was nothing that could be done about that. What she could do something about was the shrinking corridor. In the increasing darkness, Botan could see the tunnel widen into a cave that promised ample room to move and breath. Closer to the widening in the cave, Botan proceeded to drag Kurama forward in a desperate attempt to be free of the cramped quarters. Moriko was already out and moving freely and Botan wanted that freedom as well. However, when she got there Botan wished she had stalled longer for Kurama's sake.

There against the wall was a sight that neither Kurama nor Botan were ready for. Chained to the wall was a giant vixen. Her golden fleece* was matted and caked with dirt and mud, the clumps of fur clinging so tightly to her hide that it ripped open her skin and allowed for more blood to stain her once flawless pelt. She had nine tails tucked neatly behind her, with an incomplete tenth curled against her hind leg. Around her neck was a long and thick length of chain that held her captive to the cave wall. From each individual link hung a crystal of gold and amber, its raw energy pulsing like the beating of a human heart. There were five in total and a ring of light was pieced together between them.

Her eyes were closed as if in slumber, her breathing heavy and even, but the twitch of her ear alerted all to her awareness. Slowly she lifted her head, the heavy links around her neck clinking against Koenma's soul fragments. She didn't open her eyes at first, relying on her nose to smell her visitors, but when she realized who one of the scents belong to her golden eyes flashed open and she was on her feet. She pulled against the chain, charging in the direction of her children in a surge of desperation. She was stopped however when the chain began to glow and a surge of energy course through her body. She yelped in pain, but did not stop struggling.

"Hahaue, stop!" Moriko pleaded, rushing over to her mother as close as she dared to go. Though the energy could only contain her mother, the same energy would kill Moriko in an instant.

"My son. My son! It's my son," The gingistune repeated, her accent made thick through her excitement. Her voice was thick with so much emotion; sorrow, fear, anger, joy. She struggled against her chains in her desperate attempt to reach him, needing to feel Kurama close to her so she could know it was real. So many times she'd dream of being reunited with her son again, of righting the wrongs she had committed by him, by all her kits. How many nights had she dreamed of her child? How many times had her mind tortured her with images of his face, only to find that they weren't real? The gingistune strained against her chains, the glowing metal groaning under the constant stress. There he was, right in front of her and real: Her greatest failure: Her greatest achievement. Her son was right in front of her and now she could finally do what she had longed to do for thousands of years. Nothing was going to stop her; not her shame, not her guilt, nothing.

"…Hahaue," Kurama breathed, inching forward as if afraid of what would happen. For so long he had wished to go home; to apologize for all the wrongs he had done. Now the opportunity was there, right within his reach, but he was made mute. What could he say? Sorry for leaving? Sorry for becoming a monster? Sorry for turning his back on his own family, for turning his back on her? What could he say? What could he do to show his mother the extent of his regret?

The chains that bound Kurama's mother snapped and shattered, her shame no longer holding her captive. She ran to her son, shifting from fox to humanoid before pulling her child into her arms.

He stood there frozen at first, unable to comprehend what was going on. Was this real? Was it a dream? Slowly Kurama lifted his arms and wrapped them around his mother's shoulders. Her scent was masked by the musk of her imprisonment, but not completely so. Kurama could still smell the forests of Reikai where she would live and the Kyara she would burn within her dens. She still smelt of home. For the first time in a long time, tears began to bead up in his eyes as emotion took hold. Kurama tightened his arms around his mother and allowed for the tears to fall. He was home for the first time in over three thousand years.

* * *

*1 – Serbian for let her go and submit

*2 – Submit in Serbian if you didn't know already. I've used it enough I think.

*3 – Latin for sleep. Latin will be used for magic spells (sleep, fire, water, bio, that kinda thing).

*4 – Serbian for mutilation. This subduing spell turns the body against the subdued individual, causing it to inflict injuries onto itself on top of the injuries inflicted by the same subdued individual. In the hands of a powerful master, every wound ever inflicted on the body would be re-inflicted on the subdued at once. Fortunately for Kurama, Ran isn't that strong.

*5 – Latin for despell

*6 – Serbian for I give the gift of free will. This permanently frees Kurama from any subduing spells performed by anyone who is weaker than Botan, which fortunately includes Ran. Unfortunately, true freedom can only be given by the gods and the freedom of the subdued can be taken back.

*7 – the stamen and pistils in a flower are the parts that stick out of the flower's center.

*8 – Koibito (sp?) roughly translates to beloved. I could be using it in the wrong context, so let me know if you have an alternative word I should use, 'kay?

*9 – In case you forgot, male foxes are called dogs.

*10 – Botan has made it a point to keep tabs on everyone that is even remotely attached to her tantei, which included compiling as much information as she could about family, friends, victims, everyone and everything else she could find out. Botan even has a recording of Moriko singing in Kurama's file…or rather the filing cabinet she keeps in her room dedicated to him. He has the most information on him out of his whole group and she's memorized every bit of it…but she sometimes doesn't remember to remember the information.

*11 – as a shikigami under Koenma's employ, it is mandatory to know all languages, including sign language. Even though in death the soul is technically perfect (all injuries and ailments that plagued the body stay with the body) sometimes the ghost doesn't realize that so conversation would be very difficult.

*12 – I have no idea if Botan's brother-in-law's name can count as a real one, but I'm gonna leave it as is…unless someone who knows the language can give me an alternative…Hint hint, nudge nudge.

*13 – Kurama's mother is a golden kitsune, or a gingitsune, which means that she has the blood of Inari coursing through her veins. Some would even go so far as to say that Kurama's mother is Inari's offspring in some way.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the craptastic chapter and even more so for the rediculously long wait for an update. This fic is my baby and I hate making you guys feel as if I'm forgetting about it. It's just that this chapter took forever for me to put together. I literally just finished it after a month or so of working on it. My main indicator of whether a chapter is a bad one for me is when I'm easily distracted, and boy have I been distracted from this chapter.

Young Justice has been a major distraction for me like you wouldn't believe. (A shout out to all the SuperMartian fans out there!) Then there's school, cosplays and the gym eating away at my time. I know it's not an excuse, but you see where I'm coming from?

Well, the chapter's out and now I can rest easily for a bit...before I get right into the next chapter. I'd like to have it out next week or the one following, but I'm not going to make any promises just yet. I am going to be putting myself on my original updating schedule, but I think that'll be after the next chapter's up. Well, please send me your reviews since they're the kick in the pants I need to get my act together. Love you guys! Night!


	17. Chapter 16: Kurama's Surrender

Author's Note: Hiya, here's the new chapter for ya. Check my bulletin board in my profile for some major info that I'll know you're going to like :). Also, I've got an unmarked WTF moment in here and I cannot wait to see the reactions I'm going to get. Don't forget to comment. Let me know if I make any booboos because I didnt' do that good of a proof read for personal reasons. R&R

* * *

Kurama and his mother slowly separated as the severity of the situation struck home for them. So much has happened, both in the past and the present. Neither of them knew where to begin. Neither knew what to tell. They had been apart for so long.

"My son," Kurama's mother sighed, stepping back to marvel at his form.

"Mother…" Kurama dropped his eyes from hers, afraid to see the questions he knew were spiraling in her eyes. All he could do now was apologize for all he'd done in the past and get his mother and sister somewhere safe. "We need to get out of here, before any of the other Fallen can find us."

"Understood, my son," she breathed, stepping away from him. This exposed her nude body to his gaze and the lacerations and burns that followed along her contours. She should look like a woman in her late twenties, with long flowing pale gold hair and near white skin. But now her skin had darkened with filth and was stained red by the blood she had spilt. Her hair was matted and tangled and the fur of her ears and tails looked mangy with bald and angry patches. Her claws were broken so far along her nail beds that the spongy pink flesh was exposed. There were several marks along her neck, more so than the rest of her body. Several of the marks belonged to teeth, as if an animal had clamped down on the back of her neck to force her submission.

"What have they done to you?" Kurama gasped, unable to believe that even she had been touched by cruel hands.

"Nothing compared to what I'll do to him for what he did to your sister." Golden eyes gleamed red with barely concealed rage. She turned to face the chains that held her captive, turning her own strength against her.

"Ran you mean? He's dead." Kurama informed her, wishing that now he had taken more time with the shikigami. For the crimes committed, Ran deserved to receive the full extent of his torture.

"Really; you've learned a way to kill a shikigami? How?" Pride blossomed within her heart and Kurama's mother glowed with it. To kill one who was already dead was a near impossible task to perform if one was not a soul eater.

"I created a plant that devours souls. It has a luring affect on shikigami and they go right towards it. Ran didn't even fight it." Kurama explained.

"Good. And Jinan? What of him?" Even after all he had done, she could not bring herself to stop feeling for her second oldest child. She knew she must harden her heart, but it didn't change the fact that Jinan was her son.

"He escaped with his mate, Kika." Kurama couldn't help but smile at the glow his mother had, reveling in the pride she held for him. It had been a rare occasion to receive such praise from her, something that he had deprived himself of for so long, longer then even his absence from reikai. It had been a long time since he had ever felt so accomplished in something that he did on a normal basis. It felt so wonderful to feel this way.

"I see. That son of mine will be dealt with in due time. Till then, there is much to discuss."

"Understood." Kurama agreed, pulling his tunic from his torso and handing it over to his mother so she wouldn't be subjected to walking in the nude. In most cases Kurama would have her take her truest form, but since this was Ningenkai such a thing wouldn't fly well. If a human saw a golden nine and a half tailed fox the questions would be the least of their concerns.

"I see a few years amongst humans has done you some good," she smiled. Her eyes eventually settled on Botan, recognition sparking in her gaze. "Botan? Dearest kit, is that you?"

"Hi Aigyou-san," Botan waved nervously.

"Dearest kit, it has been a millennia since I have last seen you." She cooed, side stepping her son so she could wrap Botan into her arms.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kurama gasped, shocked at how quickly his world shrank.

"Yes. I was charged with training her when she cam into Inari-sama's employ." There was a secretive gleam in her eye, born from knowledge that she knew those around her would kill to have.

Kurama turned to Botan for an explanation. He wasn't angry per-say, but he was a little hurt that Botan would keep such information away from him. How long had they known each other? How long had he and Botan known each other? In all that time surely the relationship between Botan and his mother should have come up.

"I didn't know until a long time after you joined the team and I was given full access to your file. It never came up since." Botan blushed, ducking her head nervously as if in anticipation of Kurama's upset.

"I was angry with you at the time, and Inari-sama did not wish for me to speak your name in her presence, that's why Botan didn't know any better." Aigyou continued in explanation.

"Why wouldn't Inari want Botan to know of me?" Suspicion and bewilderment filled Kurama as memories concerning the deity filled his mind.

"Ask her yourself, but I doubt she'd give you anything since it's part of your punishment." That was all Aigyou would dare say in her son's aid. She could see the gears in Kurama's head turning and she prayed that it would be enough for him to break the curse surrounding him.

"What?" Kurama stared at his mother incredulously, his heart racing a mile a minute. _Why would Botan be…Inari…Why would she be part of my punishment? Does she…could she possibly know?_

"I'm afraid I can't say much more," Aigyou sighed, her expression truly apologetic. Even still, there was a wiliness to her gaze that came with the knowledge she held.

"Why?" Kurama pressed, needing more information if only to sooth the rapid beating of his heart.

"Because I can't. You're still being punished. Don't worry; everything will work out in the end. You have friends in high places." Aigyou promised.

Kurama couldn't help but feel disappointed. His mother was withholding information from him; something that he had hated ever since he was a kit. It was as if nothing had changed between them. Giving in for the time being, Kurama just chuckled to himself. His mother hadn't changed at all it seemed and deep down he was grateful for it. "We should get out of here." He announced finally. He looked over to Botan watching as she summoned her oar and draped the unconscious boy over its shaft. She mounted it soon after.

Botan flashed Kurama one of her sweet smiles before jerking her head in an upwards direction, silently pointing out another way out that would be easier on all of them. "All aboard," she beamed. The three kitsune were more than happy to oblige, perching themselves as comfortably onto the oar as they could, clinging to each other as Botan shot upwards. Just before she could reach the ceiling of the cave, Botan darted forward into a barely discernable tunnel.

Botan coaxed her oar to weave through the winding tunnel until the light of the moon could be seen, nestled in its bed of velvet. There was a collective sigh of relief to experience the joy of fresh open air after it felt like an eternity of closed off darkness. She didn't stop until the forest was a slowly shrinking blur of varying shades of black. Truth be told, she didn't want to stop. All she wanted was for the memory of the place to be erased from her memory.

The first stop made was to deliver the boy onto the steps of the nearest hospital. He had yet to stir, but that was probably because of the powerful sedative that Kurama had injected into his system. It didn't matter so long as the boy was fine, and Botan hovered overhead until he was ushered away by the paramedics. She then turned and made her way back to the hotel in which she and Kurama currently resided for the time being. She eased herself into the alleyway to the side of the hotel, lowering the oar low enough so that everyone could dismount.

"What are we going to do about the rooming situation? Should I take them back to the apartment?" Botan asked of Kurama, unsure what to do in that moment since neither of them had room for the two vixens to stay in.

"Fear not Dearest kit, I'll manage." Aigyou closed her eyes in concentration before her body began to shift before their very eyes. Her fox ears slowly morphed and shifted into regular human ears and her tails retracted into her spine. Eventually then a glamour fell into place, creating an illusion around herself so that the tunic she wore would look like a pale gold business suit. She lifted her hair and twisted it into a sloppy bun while her face slowly aged until she had the appropriate amount of wrinkles for a woman aged to her fifties. Her vanity kept her from deteriorating her beauty, but she no longer looked like a late twenty year old.

Next to her, Moriko altered her features so that the silver of her hair became red and her eyes darkened to green. Her ears vanished and became humanlike. She could do nothing about her tails due to the injury they had suffered, so she wrapped them around her waist as daintily as she could. The glamour that fell around her was in the form of a long summer dress of silver, that way, should someone catch a glimpse of her true garb they wouldn't put two and two together. She walked over to her brother's side and looped her arms around one of his happily. She lifted her gaze to meet Kurama's and both shared a smile.

"What do you plan on doing mother?" Kurama asked, forcing his demon qualities down so that he was human in shape. It was strange, but doing so was becoming harder and harder to do each time his demon qualities reached the surface. Kurama didn't know which to be more concerned about, the fact that he was taking his truer form so easily, or the fact that changing back was becoming increasingly difficult.

A melodious giggle was Kurama's answer. "You've spent so much time as a yoko, you've forgotten how to be a true kitsune." She continued, scooping over so that she may collect a couple of weeds and grass that grew through the cracks of the concrete. Her eyes glowed and within moments the weeds looked like a large wad of paper money. She slipped it down the front of her shirt, tucked within the cleft of her breasts. "You're illusions are lacking, you should practice more." Her words weren't an insult, merely a fact that she pointed out for Kurama's benefit.

"I'll keep that in mind mother," Kurama agreed. "We should go inside. Botan has a long day ahead of her." Kurama declared when he saw Botan yawn tiredly. She sagged against the nearby wall, fighting with her eyes so that they would stay open. Kurama sighed to himself, feeling responsible in part for the exhaustion that plagued her. Botan had been deprived of her rest for weeks and it was catching up to her. Walking over to her, he used his free arm to pull her onto his back awkwardly.

Working on autopilot, Botan used the wall to kick off of and help Kurama. She clamped her thighs tight around his waist so that he wouldn't have to hold them, though his free hand found its way onto one of them regardless. Botan didn't mind all that much though since she thrived on Kurama's caresses. She looped her arms loosely around Kurama's neck and rested her head against his, happy to be able to relax. She hummed with contentment and nuzzled against Kurama's neck.

"Lead the way," Aigyou requested.

Once inside the grand hotel, Aigyou and Moriko broke away from Kurama and Botan so they could speak with the receptionist. She was quick to get a room for both her and Moriko to share, one that was close to Kurama's room. How she managed it, no one was really sure, but there were no complaints to the knowledge.

Kurama led the way to Botan's room after that, leaving his family at the door when he entered. On the bed closest to the door he could see Mayura sleeping soundly; dressed in very little if the limbs peeking out from beneath her covers were anything to go by. There were various items of hers strewn out over Botan's bed in a blatant disregard. Kurama didn't care though, using his arms to sweep everything onto the floor.

"Ku-chan," Botan murmured, slipping into awareness due to the high pitched clattering.

"We're in your room now," Kurama explained softly as he eased Botan onto the bed. His hands slipped around Botan's torso in search of the zipper to her dress. Slowly, he grasped the small metal tab and tugged it downwards. All the while he nuzzled Botan's cheek affectionately. He could feel how tired she was even without looking and again he felt the flash of guilt. He should have made her stay behind, but his greed for her company had made such a task near impossible for him. _My selfishness will be the end of her…_

"Kurama, what are you thinking about?" Botan asked, noticing that Kurama had stilled in his actions. He was lost in thought and Botan feared where the thoughts may lead.

"You're tired." Kurama said simply, reengaging in his actions to undress Botan. He pulled the dress from her body and tossed it over to a nearby chair, not caring if it made it there or not. The next to go was Botan's garter belt, but there is where he hesitated. "I'm sorry for the stress I've placed on you."

"Stress?" Botan cocked her head to the side curiously, caressing Kurama's cheek and guiding his eye to hers.

"You have a lot on your plate and I haven't been persistent enough in keeping you from adding to it." Kurama explained. "The soul fragments, your training with me, the pageant, your falling…It's too much and it's catching up to you." Kurama eased himself onto his knees, wedging himself between Botan's legs so he could wrap his arms around Botan's waist. He rested his cheek against Botan's breast, allowing for the rhythmic beating of her heart soothe him. Vaguely he could feel the affects of the reiketsukan berry start to wear off, but he did not let it move him.

"You're under a lot of stress too, more then I could suffer." Botan countered softly. She held Kurama close, running her fingers through his hair in a loving manner. She took several deep breaths so that Kurama's scent could fill her lungs, lulling her into a trance-like state.

"I have dealt with these stresses before, and thus am better equipped to handle them. You are not used to being under such pressures and I worry about the affects it will have on your health." Kurama admitted. He pressed his face against the column of Botan's throat, trailing his lips over her pulse. He continued to place feather light kisses over her neck and jaw.

"You worry too much," Botan mewed. She couldn't help but purr with pleasure as Kurama's kiss became harder and increasingly feverish. Leaning back when a slight pressure was felt on her shoulders, Botan could feel the heat of anticipation pool within her stomach. She blushed when Kurama crawled over her, all the while continuing to kiss Botan's neck.

"You don't worry enough," Kurama breathed, lowering himself onto Botan. He nipped and suckled at her neck, leaving behind a series of marks and bruises. Slowly, Kurama worked his way up along Botan's jaw and cheeks. The taste of Botan's flesh danced along his tongue and Kurama could already feel an addiction forming. Eventually his lips found the corner of Botan's mouth, his tongue darting out to trace along the corners.

"Minamino-kun? What are you doing here?"

_As if it isn't obvious, _Kurama thought darkly, half tempted to ignore the girl. He would not however since his time was pressed and Botan needed to rest. Kurama gave the corner of Botan's mouth a quick chaste kiss which was as much as he was willing to give in his current state. He feared that if he gave into his wishes to finally taste Botan's lips he would be lost to his lust. _What I wouldn't give…_ Kurama bit his lip in hopes of calming himself if only a fraction.

"Minamino-kun?" Mayura sat up from her comfortable position on her bed so that she may draw Kurama's attention onto herself. Though her expression was one of tiredness, inside she was seething at what was going on before her. Kurama could smell her anger coming off of her in waves without even needing to look beyond the mask she wore. Kurama really didn't care about how Mayura was feeling, his primary concern being that Botan got the sleep she needed.

Kurama shot Mayura a frosty glare over his shoulder before turning back to Botan with a smile on his face. "Goodnight," he sighed before he stood.

"G-goodnight…" Botan released a shaky breath, staring at the ceiling with bitter eyes. This was becoming a reoccurring event it seemed. _If the fates are torturing me like this for the prank I was blamed for then so help me, when I get my hands on them…_

Kurama lifted himself from the bed almost reluctantly, the sound of Botan's unfulfilled longing singing in his ears and making his body ache to give in to her desires. _What am I doing…?_ Kurama had stilled in his exit, his hand poised over the doorknob. It was as if his body had a mind of its own and it took a force of sheer will power to force his body to continue on its trek. Botan needed to sleep and he needed to deal with his own personal matters. Even so, Kurama looked over his shoulder to see his personal siren crawl into bed in only her undergarments.

Kurama bit his lip as hunger heated his blood and threw his thoughts into disarray. The way her lithe body moved, like a seductress in the night, called to him. _Does she have any idea about how she looks…or what she does to me?_ Kurama needed to leave. He had to leave, so why was he backing away from the door. _I need to get out of here…_ Kurama shook his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts before finally forcing himself to leave the room. His body was rigid and stiff, his movements jerky. He wanted to return to the room, consequences be damned.

"It is too early for you to be like this," Aigyou stated suddenly, the scent of Kurama's need filling her lungs with a wild musk.

"I know," Kurama nodded in agreement. He wrenched his body from Botan's door and forced himself to move forward in the direction of his mother's and sister's shared room. He needed to be as far away form Botan as he could as soon as possible. The reiketsukan berry had worn off and now the heat of his mating time was starting to creep back into his system, filling him with the poison of its insanity.

Without further prompting, the three left the hall to the stairwell. They worked their way up a few flights of stairs until they were two floors above Botan. In some strange twist of fate her room was directly above Atsuko's and his human mother Shiori's. Kurama didn't dare bring light to this fact, far from ready for his two mothers to meet. He didn't think he ever would be ready for their introduction. How would they react to each other? How would they feel?

"You've grown." Aigyou said with a smile, pride evident in her eyes when she took in Kurama's form.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, opening the door for the two vixens. He held it open so the two could walk in, scanning the room for threats all the while.

"In the past, nothing would have stopped you from acting on your lust. You've allowed yourself to care for her." Aigyou sighed, seating herself on the bed nearest the door. Her glamour faded and the form she assumed warped back to its original shape. "I'm proud of you." There was a bittersweet melancholy in her voice as she said this, her gaze dropping to the ground as emotions began to dance in her eyes.

Kurama was at a loss for words, hearing his mother's pain but not knowing how to soothe it away. Instead, he turned from her and lowered his gaze in shame and guilt. "I have lived a long life, and in it I have learned so much."

"No, that's not it. I've been monitoring you for a long time and it wasn't until you became human that you've bloomed into the man I see now." Aigyou stood from the bed and walked over to her child, lifting an arm so she could caress his cheek. She could see the guilt and regret in his eyes, but she could also see the light of his spirit shining through the shell of blackness he had created so long ago. "You were always wise and strong, rivaling those more then twice your years. But you were never truly kind. You never gave your love away as freely as you do now. Your years in Reikai and Makai are not responsible for this change. It's the short time you've spent here in Ningenkai."

"Does this upset you mother?"

"No. I am envious that I could not take part in that change. I am saddened that I had to lose you as a son for you to become as you are now. But I am so proud that you've found your happiness in the world." Aigyou admitted, her sad smile growing as her eyes became glassy with tears she had thought she had shed long ago.

"I never stopped being your son, mother." Kurama argued.

"It's alright Kurama. I haven't been your mother in a long time…can you forgive me? I've made so many mistakes by you and I…" A single tear of regret fell from her long lashes. She had mad so many mistakes by her children. She had committed so many wrongs. She did not deserve the children she had. She did not deserve her little Moriko. She did not deserve her dearest kit, Botan. She did not deserve Kurama.

"There's nothing to forgive mother. It is I that should be begging for forgiveness. I abandoned you for the sake of my own dark ambitions." Kurama wished to wipe the pain from his Reikai mother's life, but the past could not be changed. He had done so many wrongs by her; by his family. He did not deserve his sisters unwavering love or his mother's forgiveness. He didn't deserve any of it.

"You were right to leave. Reikai is as twisted and convoluted as Makai, but at least in Makai you had your freedom. To stay would have destroyed you. Besides, look at what you've become."

"I became a monster." Kurama spat, self loathing heavy in his voice.

"It is true you became a monster in Makai, but that pales in comparison to what you could have been turned into had you stayed with me. You should be grateful for your years in Makai; because of it you were able to experience so much beyond the biases of our world. Without Makai and the creature it had turned you into, you would never have arrived here. You would never have known what life was like in Ningenkai. You would never have learned to feel regret, joy, friendship, and love. Makai has brought you to Ningenkai so you could learn to love. You love your family. You love your friends. You love Botan." Aigyou enlightened, the light of joy peeking through her sorrow.

Kurama looked up to his mother in startled amazement. She had read him so easily.

"It's so plain on you that I'm surprised you haven't admitted it to yourself yet." Aigyou chuckled, running her fingers through Kurama's forelocks.

"I fear for her. The fallen…they will take her away from me." Kurama voiced, a chink in his emotional wall spider webbing enough so his fears for the mission could shine through.

"Yes, they will. But you won't let them." Aigyou's statement was a simple fact. Kurama would not allow for Botan to be taken away because she was his treasure; his heart, and he was a greedy thief who protected what was his with a ruthlessness that paled in comparison to all others.

"I'll kill all who try." Kurama vowed darkly.

"Good. See to it that they're all dead." Aigyou agreed, dropping her hand onto his shoulder.

"And Jinan? What shall his fate be?" Kurama feared the reaction he would receive, but it was one thing that he needed to know now.

"…do whatever is necessary. He deserves to be punished for what he has done. Look at what he did to your sister; she will never again be able to sing or speak. He had robbed her of her only joy in life simply because he had the power to do so." Aigyou turned to face Moriko, who had sat herself on the bed farthest from the door, on her face was a tired expression wrought with pain born from her memories. She ducked her head to avoid the worried and angered looks of her mother and brother, wishing to be the farthest thing from their attentions.

"Even if it means killing him?" Kurama did not remove his gaze from Moriko, vengeance filling his heart. _I will make him pay for the pain he caused you; both of you._

"…even if it means killing him. The fate of all worlds means more then the fate of my son." Tears of sorrow sprang unbidden into her eyes, but the acceptance to her child's fate shone through. He was already dead and she had already mourned his demise. All that was left was for Jinan to meet the doom that had been dealt him.

"I'm truly sorry mother." Kurama apologized. For all the strength his mother held, nothing would stop the agony born from having to bury another son. He truly wished he could spare his mother that fate, but there was nothing that could be done. Jinan had fallen into demonium and lost all semblance of who he once was.

"Don't be. None of this is your fault. Now come, I would like to meet the woman responsible for the start of your transformation." Aigyou smiled at the panic in Kurama's eyes, knowing that he was not ready for his two mothers to meet. However, she also knew that Kurama would never be ready for their meeting so it would be best to get the introductions over and done with now before Kurama had the time to collect himself and form a flawless plan that would prevent the event from ever occurring. She knew her son well enough to realize that he was probably already plotting, the gears in his head turning as plans of prevention began to form. _Better to do this now before he can come up with something._

* * *

Botan awoke to the screeching of an alarm no more than an hour later. Try as she might, she could not tune out the sound, nor could she lift her lids to open her eyes. She was stuck as she was; awake but surrounded by a numbing oblivion. All she wanted was a few more moments of blissful sleep. What she needed was several more hours. She would get neither. Mayura, Botan's roommate, had switched the blaring siren of the alarm to a loud and obnoxious radio show. It would be one thing to have music, that Botan could handle so early in the morning and with so little sleep. But all there was was talking. The story wasn't even interesting.

"What time is it," Botan groaned, finally able to get her mouth to move.

"Five. I need to start early or my whole day is shot," she explained as she brushed out her copper blond hair.

"Why?" Botan demanded, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head. _What kind of demon is she? _How can someone wake up so early? _And why is there so much noise?_ A hair dryer was added to the din of sound that vibrated through her eardrums. It was too much noise. _…Is she…is she using the dryer for her nails? Why?_

"Well, there's the gym, breakfast, pageant rehersals; there's so much to do that the only way to get it done is to start early." Mayura chuckled loudly in a condescending fashion. Mayura looked down on Botan with an air of contempt, needing to make her suffer as best as she could even with Shuichi's threat looming overhead.

"Rehersals don't start till nine…" Botan whined pathetically.

"I know, you can go back to sleep if you want." Though she said it, Mayura had no intention of allowing for Botan to have such a luxury.

"Can you lower the music please," Botan pleaded hopefully, peeking from beneath the pillow's edge. Botan got no answer, instead the channel was changed and the volume was raised. There was still no music, and now there were no talk show hosts either. Now Botan was subject to commercials. _She's not human…_ Botan struggled for several more minutes before she gave up on sleep entirely. She kicked her covers off of her body and crawled out of bed. The sound of the shower running met Botan's ears and she couldn't help but growl at the additional sound. If Mayura wasn't going to lower the radio, then she would. _Now to find the thing. _Botan scanned the room in search of the annoying contraption, but the search proved fruitless in that she could not do anything about it when she did. The radio was in the bathroom with Mayura and the bathroom door was locked.

Botan gave up. She covered her ears in hopes of alleviating the sound, but it was to no avail. Already she could feel the pulsing of a headache start to form as both her exhaustion and the sound assaulted her senses. She whimpered pathetically and started to search for her robe in hopes that maybe one of the others would be awake enough to let her into their room. She found it by the sink, draped over the counter with its collar soaking wet for reasons Botan didn't want to think about. She groaned again, rolling her eyes as she tried to think happy thoughts.

_When this is over, I'm going to sleep for a week._ Botan thought. She yawned then, tired tears springing to her eyes and blurring her vision. Wiping her eyes, Botan allowed herself the rare opportunity to look at herself in the mirror. With only her undergarments to shield her from the harsh truths of her true form, Botan was shocked to see the smooth expanse of her breasts. She couldn't believe it. She lifted her hand to press against her heart to feel if it were true, thinking that maybe her glamour was just that strong with the increasing of her energy. Facts stood true. Botan's scar had been healed, even if only in part.*

Tears sprang unbidden into her eyes and Botan could barely contain the joy she felt. She pulled the robe onto her body, not caring about the wetness before she ran from her hotel room in search of her healer, Kurama.

* * *

Kurama was walking along the halls in silent contemplation, the interaction of both his mothers numbing him to all others. It was so surreal. Never had he expected for his two lives to meet in such a way; but to have his mothers simply except each other was far more then he could have ever imagined. Never would he have predicted the scenario's interactions, and though he was grateful for it he was also a little unnerved.

He would not lie and say that he did not have petty concerns born from blooming relationship between the two. Both his mothers had stories about him that still embarrassed him to this day. But there was also the issue of his behavior. When he was a young kit, he was bold and impulsive. Bitterness, self righteousness, anger, hate, and so many other emotions clashed within him and followed him in a shroud. As he grew he became violent and lashed out regularly to all but his highest of superiors, not caring in the least about how it would affect his family. Very rarely would he show love, and hardly ever to the vixen who birthed him. He was kind only to his sister, and everyone else could rot for all he cared. He was a demon long before he fell and until now he felt no shame for it.

With his human mother however, Kurama was an entirely different child. He was well behaved, calm and collected. He was still cold, and his superiority complex had damaged the spirits of those around him, especially his human mother's. Though he was far from truly loving until the later years, he behaved more affectionately towards Shiori then he ever has his true reigen mother. Part of Kurama suspected it was because, deep down, Kurama wanted that second chance with a maternal figure. Even with his ruthlessness, Kurama regretted many crimes he had committed against his own family so when he was reborn to Shiori it was as if one of the Gods had given him a brief do-over before he had strength enough to leave.

Kurama already knew of his reigen mother's envy; she had said as much without reserve in his presence. With that being said, there was no malice in her heart and that soothed him, but what about his human mother? Shiori and Aigyou were two completely different people at different stages in their lives. Where Kurama's reigen mother accepted what life had thrown her as it was without so much as a flinch due to her great age, Kurama's human mother might not experience things in the same way. So far his human mother had shown a grace and poise in this current adversity that surpassed all his expectations, but for how much longer? How much longer before his human mother reached her limit?

Kurama didn't want to think about the affects that such an event would have, but his mind kept racing towards all probable conclusions. He had other things to worry about, the locations of his friends' soul fragments being at the top of his priority list with his situation with Botan coming at a close second. Or rather that's how it should have been. Lately Botan had a firm hold over all of his attentions, leaving little room for much else in his life. He knew it wasn't her fault, but deep down he truly wished to blame her for his lack of attention. _My perfect distraction…_Kurama felt himself stir for her, but the reiketsukan berry he had eaten a few hours prior kept him in check even as he wished for the opportunity to act on his needs.

Worries of a different kind bloomed within his heart. He could only rely on the berries for so long. Already he could feel slight sharp pains in his stomach and the mild throbbing along his temples. He could deal with the pain, no problem, but soon his mental state would be affected. He needed another distraction to keep him in check. Back in the old days when Kurama was without a mate or didn't want offspring, he would balance the berries with long expeditions that would keep his body physically active and his mind distracted. The berries were only truly used to keep him sane and thinking, they were never meant to stop the maddening lust altogether.

"Kurama!" Botan's voice called, the hurried steps of her feet reaching his ears and prompting Kurama to turn. Botan launched herself into Kurama's arms, tears of grateful joy streaming down her cheeks. Kurama just stared ahead of himself in shock, his arms slowly looping around Botan's waist even as his mind raced to find the answer to Botan's sudden joy. Death and paradise filled Kurama's lungs and his mind went blank.

"What's this about?" Kurama found himself asking, holding Botan tighter to his chest and taking deep even breaths of it.

"My scar…I…so much of it is gone. Thank you so much!" True gratitude radiated from her form as Botan trembled with unexpressed emotions in Kurama's arms.

"You're welcome." Kurama replied with a lack of better words. What else could he say?

"How did you do it though? Every time someone tried to heal it the scar would just grow somewhere else." Botan asked, craning her neck slightly so she could look into Kurama's eyes.

"I merely cured the areas where that woman's hold was weakest. She is powerful, but I was able to overcome some of the energy that she had within the scar." Kurama explained, pulling Botan closer in a hug. His lips grazed over Botan's neck as he took deep inhalations through his mouth, tasting her scent hungrily. She was so close. It would be so easy.

"Thank you so much," Botan blushed. Shivers trailed down her spine as Kurama's breath ghosted over her skin, heating her neck while leaving the rest of her cold and eager for the same treatment. She got it in the form of feather light kisses that traveled along the column of her throat.

"Why Meibo-san, this is definitely an interesting fashion statement to make," Koudo's voice interrupted, his words pulling Kurama from Botan's neck and prompting the yoko to tighten his hold over Botan.

"Koudo-san," Botan stammered, turning to the best of her capabilities to face the golden man. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Koudo repeated with a bright and jovial smile. The expression did not reach his eyes however, the sapphire met emerald and gold and the two masculine energies of Botan's fox and himself clashed as instantly as their first meeting. "And you are? I'm sorry to say I didn't get your name last night."

"Minamino Shuichi," Kurama replied, his words curt and without kindness. More gold bled into his eyes as they narrowed into a glare. The scent of spring suffered a spike of masculine musk, a heady scent that increased as the seconds ticked by. The smell of the man's increasing arousal started to rival Kurama's, the two scents mingling and mixing as the two males declared their dominance. It grated on Kurama's nerves. How dare this creature, whatever he was, challenge him? Kurama's youki flared, filling the hall and reminding Koudo that he was no weakling like many of the others in attendance. Koudo's energy did the same, pushing against Kurama's immense energy. The two powers struggled for supremacy, pushing against each other as if in an actual match of strength.

Botan gasped, looking up at Kurama in shocked dismay. Silver was bleeding into the red of his hair and his ears were starting to point. The only emerald that remained in Kurama's eyes were in flecks against the gold of his demon self's gaze. His body was slowly starting to expand, becoming taller in subtle increments. She looked behind her to see physical shifts in Koudo as well; pointed ears, elongated canines as a second pair of fangs pointed. Glowing veins of light began to pulse into existence as a dark smile tugged at the corner of Koudo's lips.

"Kurama…" Botan breathed, squirming in Kurama's increasingly possessive hold with the desperate hope that she could pull at least him from the stare down he had engaged Koudo with. She tugged at his forelocks lightly, but he ignored her in favor of flexing his fingers as his claws lengthened into points. _Oh no…_ Botan could see the red creeping into Kurama's eyes and true fear started to grip her heart. Botan looked behind her again to see the affect mirrored in Koudo and the fear slipped into terror. Both were entering frenzies right before her very eyes. Desperate and without any other thoughts coming to mind, she pressed her face into Kurama's neck and bit him, hard.*

This had the desired affect. Most of the aggression left Kurama's form in a rush and the possessive hold around Botan returned to a hug. Though the embrace was still tight, it was meant for her and not a means to show possession to Koudo. Botan lapped at the bite apologetically, soothing the angry red away. She stopped when a comforting hand was placed on the back of her head, pulling her closer.

"I…" Kurama groaned, his voice only heard by Botan. He blinked several times to bring focus back into his gaze. He lowered his head so he could nuzzle Botan affectionately, all the while maintaining a harsh glare on Koudo.

Koudo gave himself a physical shake before straightening himself out. A smile bloomed onto Koudo's face before a mask of false shame and guilt melted into place. "Forgive me Meibo-san, Minamino-san. I must be going. I have…responsibilities to attend to." Koudo had the grace to give Botan a true apologetic glance which she met hesitantly before he left, keeping as far from Kurama as possible. This wasn't the time or the place for such actions. _I should be careful with how far I push him. Good luck dearest Botan…_

The scent of kyara met Kurama's nose and embarrassment filled him when his mother hurried into the hall. It was clear she had felt the surges of energy and smelt the musk of competing males. He cautiously lifted his head in time to see his mother enter his field of vision. She didn't say a word to him; her concern was focused primarily on Botan.

Botan flinched when unfamiliar hands came into contact with her shoulders. She relaxed however when Kurama didn't react. She turned to see Aigyou smiling down at her, her golden eyes shining brightly as they always have. "Good morning, Aigyou-san." Red painted her cheeks with embarrassment at the predicament she had been found in.

"Hello my dearest kit, what are you doing wandering around so early in the morning? You should be sleeping till noon." Aigyou cooed, working her fingers through Botan's hair in an attempt to make it look less tussled. She pried Kurama's arms from around Botan's shoulders, loosening his hold and allowing for more wiggle room even though Kurama wasn't all that willing to give it.

"My roommate woke me up early," Botan pouted adorably earning smiles of endearment from the two kitsune. The red on her cheeks remained as she tried to play everything off as if nothing had happened. She could tell Kurama was grateful for her lack of reaction, but the shame in his eyes remained. It hurt to see it, and she feared that it was because he knew that he had started to scare her. "She insisted on getting a fresh start for the pageant today…Oh my! I totally forgot about that!" Botan exclaimed, pulling herself from Kurama's hold and giving him the most apologetic expression she could muster. "I have to go and get ready." _I…he needs time to cool off…I should give him that…_ the mask of cheeriness remained strong on her face even though all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and just lay there. _But what's the point if I can't have Kurama with me…I should be more careful around him, especially with how he is now._

"You do what you have to." Kurama nodded, watching Botan back farther away from him with a level of forlorn longing. Kurama could see through the mask, could see Botan's need to be held and coddled by him. It broke his heart. He could not comfort her without running the risk of reacting again.

"I'm sorry. I'll give you a call if I catch wind of Yusuke or Kuwabara. Bye." Botan waved and bowed to the two before she ran back towards her room.

"Tell me son, why have you not mated with her yet?" Aigyou questioned once Botan rounded the corner and was out of Kurama's sights. "It is clear you care for her greatly, and the need to be with her is there. What's stopping you?"

Kurama dropped his gaze to the floor, ashamed of his juvenile behavior. He was too old to behave as he had and the heat of embarrassment and anger crept along his skin and made his heart race. He clenched his fists and stared at the ground angrily, his lengthened incisors piercing into his lip as he tried to bite back a foul expletive. Vaguely Kurama registered his blood dripping from his palms and lip onto the hotel's carpet, but he could not bring himself to care. The taste of blood did little to lessen the abuse for Kurama's anger could not be soothed.

"Kurama," Aigyou addressed, prying Kurama's fingers loose before looping her arms around his bicep. Seeing that he would not answer, she proceeded to lead him down the hall in the opposite direction Botan had gone. Kurama needed to think and Botan's lingering scent and the memory of his little altercation with one of the judges was doing him little favors. The ten tailed vixen decided that de-stressing was in order and she knew just the thing that would pull her littlest child from his current spiral of self loathing and rage.

Aigyou led Kurama out of grand hotel and into its majestic and elaborate garden. It was designed for extended leisurely strolls that would sweep the mind of the troubles that plagued the mind. The constant flux in weather and temperature had killed most of the flora, but the serene beauty born from the near haunting stillness served its purpose nonetheless. Far beyond the cultivated tree line the hustle and bustle of the city beyond could barely be distinguished, but the jagged line born from the garden created a startling contrast between the organic and the inorganic. It was as unsettling as it was calming; the city was still there but the wall of trees barred the chaos from corrupting the peace within.

_This will do nicely, _Aigyou thought, guiding Kurama over the man-made pond and into a cluster of peony trees. They were grown high and the branches tangled together in a thick canopy. Shrubbery clung to the roots and bark, allowing for walls of greens, reds, oranges, and browns to flourish. The spot was designed for seclusion, the wide expanse of space holding only one way in. Three benches were placed along the walls of plants, as far apart as they could possibly be and flush against the branches. _This will do very nicely. _Aigyou turned to Kurama to gauge his reaction.

Kurama took in the beauty around him with great disinterest. The garden was beautiful, and in most cases it would chase the tumult from his heart, but now was not the case. All he could feel was an emptiness born from an emotional numbness that came from knowing that his wants would never be met. Kurama knew what he needed. He needed Botan. But he could not have her. At the rate things were going, he never would. While his mating time was a major combatant, it was one he could defeat in many ways. Granted, most of the ways would destroy the relationship he and Botan had forged, it was something he was willing to risk if it meant Botan's assured safety.

"Why have you not mated with Botan?" Aigyou questioned of her son, her voice harsh and pulling Kurama from his marquee of thought.

"She is cursed." Kurama answered simply.

"By her sister's mark, I know that. But that doesn't answer my question." Aigyou countered, her words harsh due to her upset at and for her son.

"The scar keeps me from mating with her." Kurama reiterated, as he tried to keep his words even and polite even though he was far from the mental state to be so. He had nearly slipped into a frenzy again. _For the second time in less then twenty-four hours…_ Never before had such a thing happened to him. But why was it happening now? Was it because he wasn't as strong as he once was? Was it because his emotions weren't under his control anymore? Was it the stress? Why? _Why does this have to happen now?_

"Then have an incomplete mating*-"

"Why? So we can torture ourselves with wanting?" Kurama barked, his emotions fighting for release. "Besides, marking won't change anything. I'll still go into a mating frenzy once the zenith of my time is reached if we don't consummate our union. With all that's going on there'll be no avoiding that. I'm not going to risk it." Kurama was no fool. The creature born from his mating time's insanity would destroy everything in its path to acquire its one goal; Botan. He would kill everyone that served as a threat, be it perceived or not. He would attack everyone in a maddened frenzy until they were dead or worse. There would be no distinguishing friend from foe, so no mercy would be given. But once Botan was his he wouldn't have the piece of mind to be gentle or loving. He would take her. He would break her. He would rape her.

He would be blind to her tears. He would be deaf to her cries. All he would be able to discern would be his need to mate and his intended mate. Everything else would be rendered meaningless. He would not care if Botan was ready or not. He would not care about her scar and the pain it would cause. He would not care about anything but their mating, and with how emotionally attached to Botan as he was, their union would be permanent. Even if by some miracle Botan forgave him, Kurama would not be able to live with his crimes against her and he would have to live with that guilt for as long as Botan lived.* Kurama wanted to be mated to Botan for life, but he needed for Botan to have a choice.

"But you'll risk leaving her unmarked? That will push you into a frenzy even sooner. It's bad enough that you've entered your time early, but a frenzy is another monster altogether." Aigyou argued, unfazed by her son's outburst. She could literally taste the emotions rolling off of him and she was surprised he had kept control for this long.

"Don't you think I know that? I've almost gone into a frenzy twice already and it's only a matter of time before it happens again." Kurama could not allow for that to happen. He would do absolutely anything to keep that from happening again.

"So what do you plan to do? Huh? Twiddle your thumbs and hope that it doesn't happen? You're mating time is already affecting you and your judgment. How much longer before you become a detriment to your mission? How much longer before you lose yourself to your frenzy?" Aigyou interrogate.

"I don't know how much longer I can last," Kurama admitted, true exhaustion breaking through his carefully crafted mask of control. "I know what I have to do, but I…" Kurama dropped to his knees unable to keep the anger he felt in himself locked behind an emotional wall.

"The price of love is often very steep, my son." Aigyou sighed in recognition. A sad smile spread onto her lips. _You have truly crafted the perfect punishment Inari-sama. _"Few are ever willing to pay it."

"I love Botan so much, but I cannot have her. Is it fair for me to keep pulling her closer, even though we cannot be together?" Kurama disclosed to her, finally able to admit to himself out loud the extent of his growing emotions for Botan. But to what end? Why did loving her have to hurt so much? Why was it that the thought of being with her made his heart ache and the thought of being without her made his soul cry? Why did he have to fall in love with Botan now of all times? Why did he have to fall in love at all?

"No, it's not. But can you really take another for your mate, even while knowing that you love Botan…and that she may love you as well?" Aigyou could see the pain in her son, could feel his misery crawl over her skin. She closed the gap of space between them and pulled his head against her stomach, resting his cheek against her womb.

"What other choice do I have? I can't just leave the mission." Kurama wanted so desperately for his mother to give him something, anything that he could use so he could stay with Botan. He wanted for some idea or thought that he hadn't thought of to spill from her lips. He would give anything for the thin shred of hope that maybe he and Botan would have the chance to become something.

"You'll lose her, is that what you want?" Guilt wrapped around Aigyou's heart in a vice-like grip, it's cold fingers ripping it in two.

"No. But at least she'll survive. She'll get over me and find someone else to love. She'll find someone who deserves her." Surrender to his fate filled him and all the strength left Kurama's body. _There's really no hope for us…_

"Like that Koudo?" Aigyou knew that bringing up the other male's name was a dangerous gamble, but she needed to be sure exactly how far gone Kurama truly was.

"NO!" Kurama bellowed, jumping from his mother's hold as his anger took hold again. He could feel his body start to shift again and he was horrified to realize the extent of his reaction. Instantly he pulled a reiketsukan seed from his hair and slammed it into the ground. He didn't bother waiting for the plant to reach its full ripeness, snatching the berry closest to it and devouring it in seconds. The nauseating bitterness exploded over his taste buds, numbing his tongue before the worst of the flavor could register. _I'm going to destroy the Fallen for this…_ Kurama thought darkly, holding them personally responsible for the pain he was suffering.

"If this is the only way you can control your emotions then you should start backing away from Botan now." Aigyou declared, saddened by how little control of himself Kurama truly had. The stress of what was going on was destroying him from the inside out and it was only a matter of time before the frenzy that took him wasn't one for mating; it would just be a frenzy.*

"If I do that then that man will…"

"It doesn't matter!" Aigyou interrupted. "Unless he is the enemy, you are to stand aside and allow for him to court her and find someone else for yourself."

"But why does it have to be him?"

"Why can't it be him? Because he can rival you? Because you might not be able to overpower him? Because you might not be able to kill him? I see the plans forming in your subconscious. Should another male come and lay claim to Botan, you'll kill him the moment the option becomes viable and take her for yourself. You may have consciously made the choice to let Botan go, but the rest of you has yet to catch up." Aigyou could see Kurama's plan clear as day, and part of her wished for it to work, but Botan's happiness meant more to both of them then Kurama's mating needs.

"But why him…" Kurama needed to be alone. The emotional emptying brought about by the berries was slow to come. Kurama assumed it was because they hadn't reached full ripeness. Kurama forced his demon form below the surface of himself. His energy fought against him, struggling to remain in the forefront. His true self did not wish to fall into his human guise, but Kurama's will won out. "I need to go…I have to think." Kurama then left his mother and returned to the hotel with the hope that the berry will take affect and he would have a moment of calm so he could figure everything out. But till then, all he could feel was a growing rage.

_How dare she bring up that man's name_? Kurama thought viciously as he stormed the halls of the hotel angrily. Plots of a long and drawn out death for the judge circled his mind and added to his growing darkness. _That Koudo is one of the reasons I'm in this mess! If he would've just left Botan alone I wouldn't have been pushed so close to my frenzy. _

"Minamino-kun," a female voice called, drawing Kurama's attention to the hallway behind him. He turned to face the owner of the voice with even darker thoughts forming in his head. It was as if the primordial powers that were, were lending him a hand in his endeavor to push Botan farther away from him. _I know what I have to do…for Botan._ Kurama had responsibilities, and as with a Band-Aid, it was best to get it over and done with now then wait for later when the risk would be greater.

Mayura sashayed over to him, the flush of exhilaration and a sheen of sweat making her skin glow as the sunlight that filtered through the windows caressed her form. Her breasts heaved as she struggled to even her breath. Her sports bra did not leave little to the imagination, nor did the tight spandex of her capris. Her bare stomach was flat and taught with the gleam of her belly ring drawing Kurama's gaze downwards to her swaying hips.

_Botan…_With self loathing and resolution in his heart, Kurama grafted a mask of lust and intrigue onto his continence as all other emotions were slowly sealed away. He waited for her to reach his side before he snaked his arm around her bare waist, pulling her flush against his form. _If it means protecting her from me, then this has to be done…_ Kurama told himself, repeating over and over within his cranium like a constant mantra.

"What did I do to deserve this greeting? I thought you were with Botan." Mayura really didn't care for the why and the how. She was merely covering her bases to protect herself should everything prove to be a trick of some kind.

"Things…aren't working out between us." Kurama answered, lifting his eyes from Mayura's in favor of focusing on the wall directly behind her. His brows shot up a fraction when he saw Hiei standing in the shadows there, but his expression returned to normal before Mayura could realize.

_What are you doing fox? _Hiei demanded telepathically, aghast by the scene playing out before him.

"She didn't give you what you needed, did she? Not like I could." Mayura allowed her hands to wander over his chest, marveling at the hard chiseled lines of his muscles. She worked one of her legs between Shuichi's, moving closer so that her thigh could press against his clothed member. _Wow, Shuichi's body is rock hard…I wonder if I can get the rest of him that way._

"Exactly…" Kurama allowed for Mayura to touch his body, ignoring how her touch made his skin crawl with filth. _I have no choice. I will hold off mating for as long as I can but…_ Kurama felt Hiei glean the information from his mind, the course burning fingers of Hiei's jagan making him wince. Kurama could tell by that alone that Hiei was angry with him, but it could not be helped. Kurama would risk anything and everything if it meant protecting his heart.*

When Hiei turned away with his fist clenched, Kurama felt his heart break a little more. Secretly he had hoped that maybe Hiei would present him with another alternative, one that would preserve his relationship with Botan. Looking down at Mayura's head of spun gold and copper; resignation filled his heart and allowed for another surge of anger to fill him. He really was trapped and not for the first time Kurama wished he remained as selfish and uncaring as his past self. Maybe then he would still be able to be with Botan. Maybe then the two of them could be happy together.

"Come, let me take care of you," Mayura offered, grabbing Shuichi's hand and pulling him into her room a few doors down.

_Please let her forgive me one day…_ "On your knees," Kurama commanded darkly once the door was closed, snapping the lock in place as the last traces of his emotions were locked away behind a barrier of ice.

* * *

Botan finished her circuit around the ballroom when she finally laid eyes on someone other than one of the contestants, dressed in that evening's formal gown. Like the first, the bodice of this particular dress encased her in a sheath of deep petal pink fabric. The fit accentuated her curves while bringing the viewer's full attention to Botan's ample hips and small waist. High at her left hip was a rhinestone flower and from it the fabric started to bunch and ruffle as it flared out in the mermaid style. The pink of the bodice darkened to deeper shades of pinks and lilacs with floral hints accenting the skirt. The rose motif continued throughout the ensemble.

A thorny vine-like chain of silver looped around Botan's neck loosely before becoming a choker from which a rose shaped pendant hung at the hollow of her throat. Matching earrings dangled from her lobes, one hanging lower then the other due to it's attachment to the hoop that still hung from her ear. On her right index finger she wore the concentration ring while around the opposite wrist was a charm bracelet that had many of the detective items dangling from its chain as shrunken charms. Botan's hair was thrown into a messy bun, the clip Kurama had given her securing some of her bangs in place. Some of her hair fell free in alluring tendrils that accented Botan's neck in curls and waves.

"Kurama, Hiei," Botan waved in greeting, drawing their attention onto herself. She had been the amongst the first to arrive and had started feeling the ballroom out in hopes of finding traces of Yusuke and Kuwabara before any of the darkness of the contestants could block her senses. She was sad to say that her search proved futile, but at least now she would have help. She gathered her volumous skirt into her hands and scuttled over to her demonic team mates.

"Hello Botan," Kurama smiled, his words emotionless and his eyes distant. Regret filled his heart for his actions, but the resolution to protect Botan and see the mission through to the end kept his emotional fortifications strong. Botan was his to protect, and if that meant that Botan would never be his to love then so be it. Kurama loved Botan too much to risk her life on slim possibilities and chances.

Kurama's frigidness struck Botan in a wave and left her cold. The smile on her face faltered and lost its radiance even as it remained plastered onto her face. The emotional distance was palpable, creating a void within Botan's fracturing heart. _Koudo was wrong, _Botan thought bitterly, her eyes leaving Kurama's form in search of something, anything that would keep her eyes dry and her resolution to do her job strong. _We didn't grow closer. We're falling apart._ "I…I just finished a sweep of the dressing rooms and the ballroom, but I haven't been able to find any trace of Yusuke or Kuwabara." Botan explained, focusing on a distant corner beyond Kurama's stoic face.

"Keep trying," Kurama nodded gently in understanding. "I'll try my best to do the same with the contestants. I'll let you know if I get any inkling that might help you." Kurama offered, just as pale arms snaked around his waist to wrap around his torso. Kurama didn't even flinch when Mayura slinked around from behind him, tucking herself under his arm with an unsuccessfully concealed expression of dark victory. "We'll talk later."

Botan froze, his words barely registering within her mind as he walked away. What was happening? Botan couldn't understand. What could have possibly happened in the span of a few hours that would push Kurama so far from her reach? Botan dropped her eyes, trying to hide her face from all that would look. Tears swelled within her eyes and fell unbidden, blurring her vision and numbing Botan to all else. Botan could still see Hiei's shoes peeking from the tops of her peripheral vision and shame and embarrassment compiled onto her sorrow. "I…I have to go…" she stammered, turning her face even more so that Hiei wouldn't see the tears even though she knew nothing could hide her pain.

Hiei reached out and clasped Botan's arm before she could leave, something deep inside of him compelling him to do so. "He does love you," Hiei offered solemnly, wishing that there truly was another way to protect Botan. But with the mission looming over their heads Kurama had no other option.

"But not enough," she whimpered, shrugging Hiei's hand from her arm and leaving the ballroom in hopes of finding a secluded place to cry.

"You're wrong…" _He loves you more then either of you realize. _Hiei couldn't help but silently lament the situation. Neither Botan nor Kurama needed this on top of everything else that was spiraling around them, but nothing could be done. Though Botan was strong and capable in her own right, and the mission would fail without her, alone she would not succeed; she needed Kurama. Unfortunately Kurama's mating time came upon them prematurely and the only safe method for all of them that wasn't actually taking a mate was for him to hole himself away in a drugged stupor. Kurama could not do that because he was the only one strong enough to keep Botan alive to save them all.

Mating was the only proven way to do that and for the time until then Kurama had no choice but to take bedmates until he had chosen. Even that was running a gamble because all Kurama had available to him were weak humans. Even without the emotional attachment to Botan, biologically she was the ideal choice since Yukina was already with child and Mukuro bore his mark.* Kurama had to find a candidate for his mate soon or pray that something happened soon to remove Botan's cursed scar. Deep down, Hiei prayed for the later because Kurama and Botan would not survive the heartache.

_The fallen will pay for this_ Hiei vowed, holding his soul's former captors responsible for the fracturing of his friends and family. _They will pay dearly._

* * *

*1 – Botan avoids looking at her scar to the best of her capabilities, rarely looking below her neckline when she has to adjust her appearance. She keeps her scar covered up so she doesn't have to look at it, even when she's alone.

*2 – In biting his neck, Botan is conveying to Kurama in the most basest of ways that she's choosing him over Koudo. Basically she's leaving an non-permanent mark on Kurama naming herself as Kurama's should he prove himself to her. Basically it's the same principle as promising herself to him, but it's only a temporary thing. Should Kurama displease her or fail to claim her in the time she's allotted she will leave to find a better mate. That's what she's telling Kurama in his frenzied state, but we all know Botan's not going to leave him…or will she?

*3 – Mating for life means just that. When two beings mate for life then they are permanently bound to one another. If a demon can avoid it, they can and do because not only is the bond felt as intimately as mirrored physical reactions; like heartbeats and pain, but their longevity is changed until the two life spans are matched. The bond is so powerful that if one dies prematurely, the other will just drop dead in that same instant. The only exception to this rule, though rare, is usually when the surviving mate has to care for their young.

*4 – An incomplete mating is when a physical mark is left on the weaker of the pair (mating is not gender specific in that the male is automatically the dominant of the pair; it just usually works out that way since males rarely wish to be with a female stronger then them and females rarely mate with those weaker). This is done in the form of a bite mark that is coated in a naturally occurring enzyme in the demon's saliva. This enzyme is only created when the demons involved are sexually excited.

*fun fact 1 – if the mated pair planes on being completely and totally monogamous (no other mates), then the mark is placed on both in the pair. Mating marks are VERY hard to heal, but it can be done. Temporary mates (those that only stay together for the season) usually forgo the marks altogether for this very reason.

*fun fact 2 – mating also occurs amongst reigens, but they do not have mating marks. Instead they brand each other with their personal seals (which are as unique as a fingerprint) and they refer to each other as husband and wife.

*5 – There are more then one type of frenzy. There are mating frenzies. There are stress frenzies, referred to in Makai and Reikai as fracturing. An example of fracturing is Inuyasha when he goes mad and loses control to his demon blood. Then there are frenzies born from having another force the mind back and having it forced, those are called black trances.

*6 – When Kurama refers to his heart he's referring to Botan. This is VERY important, so remember this term of endearment.

*7 – Hiei and Mukuro are intended to one another as mates and as such they have marked each other.

* * *

Author's Note: And here posts the end of a long slew of Kurama centric chapters. The next few will be told from Botan's perspective. Anywho, but in this chapter I wanted to delve farther into the mating frenzy because I wanted for you all to understand exactly why Kurama needs to back away from Botan. He won't last long of course, but I wanted for it you guys to understand what he's going through so you'll only be mad at me and not him :).

I have to make sure you all still think Kurama deserves to be with Botan and all.


	18. Chapter 17: Botan's Success

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long. If you go into my bulletin board you'll know why I was so late with updating. I'm going to get started on the next chapter now and will post it as soon as I can. I'm at my father's now, house sitting, but at my other home I don't have internet so bear with me. I hope you like this chapter. I missed my quota of a minimum of 9000 words by a couple hundred. Sorry. There's going to be a point in here where I don't like the transition, but it might be just me. If there's any point in here (you'll know soon) where it bugs you, please send your suggestions since I want to fix it if it needs fixing. Now, onto the chapter. R&R

* * *

Botan lifted her head when a sudden feeling of darkness came to be. It was familiar and she paled as the malice tried to encase her with its vile corruption and seep into her skin. Standing up, Botan wiped her eyes of their tears and started to look around herself and the darkened corridor, praying that she was wrong and it was her paranoia playing tricks on her. Botan searched her surroundings, suddenly terrified of the many shadows that seemed completely harmless several minutes ago. She didn't understand it. Why was she so scared all of a sudden? Botan moved until her back was against the wall, her eyes alert and watching. A sickly sweet smell soon wafted its way into her nostrils, filling her lungs with its sticky miasma. The smell was so familiar, stilling her heart and numbing her with fear. Somehow she new what it was, but she didn't remember. It was as if the memory were being blocked from her.

She felt it before she saw it, a pair of glowing eyes leering at her from the darkness down the hall. Inky blackness soon oozed up from the ground, the blob taking shape into a large humanoid like figure. Long antennae extended from atop its head before curling around its frame. A spider web of veins traced around its body, glowing with light and forcing the shadows to grow and writhe. The creature twitched its head from side to side, slowly slinking its way towards her. Then suddenly, it launched itself at Botan's form.*

Botan didn't think; she couldn't. Jumping to the side in time to dodge the blow, she then kicked with her heel and dug the stiletto into its side. However, when she saw the inky blackness start to absorb it, Botan struggled to pull away. The fabric of her dress made freeing herself difficult, twisting around her legs and dropping her onto the ground. She was free however, and in that moment of freedom Botan gathered her skirts and ran down the hall and up the side stairs she had been sitting on several moments prior.

She dug into the front of her bodice, searching for her communications device, but when another creature reached for her from the shadows Botan was forced to stop in order to knock him away. She turned down another hallway, using her senses to guide her in the least dangerous direction. Lesser demons were still spawning from the shadows, but not to the extent of the darkened halls behind her. She could hear the slithering and crawling mass of legs and arms, making a shiver run down her spin as if it was her they were crawling over her own body.

A clawed hand reached up from the ground and gripped Botan's dress, shredding the fabric as it tripped her. She kicked at it however, angling the blow to snap the bone of the creatures arm. Botan kicked again, knocking the skirt of her dress upwards so she could utilize the tears made. With a silent apology to Shizuru and the dress itself, Botan ripped it so her legs would have more room to run. The tear wasn't even, but the skirt was now considerably short which was what Botan was aiming for. Tossing the removed fabric over her shoulder with the hope that it'll trip up her attackers, Botan turned to face the hall to see the dark masses twist into solid forms.

Crawling onto her feet, Botan started to run again, her mind racing a mile a minute. She knew she could fight the demons, even without Kurama's training, but to do so would draw attention to herself and possibly damage the hotel. Both were things they couldn't afford. Should she be noticed, or if the hotel was damaged, locating Yusuke's and Kuwabara's soul fragments would be made near impossible. They would be moved before Botan would even have the chance to catch a hint of them.

She turned down another sharp corner and braced herself against the wall, waiting for some of the lesser demons to come into her sights. She ignored the Makai insects, batting them away with her free hand while the other worked the clasps of her shoes. Collecting them both in hand, she turned them so that the heels faced outwards. A head of green and yellow reached the hallway and came into Botan's line of sight. With the heels as her weapon of choice, she brought them down with a powerful force, burying the heels into the demon's cranium. A high pitched squeal ripped itself from the creature's throat before he collapsed onto the ground, clawing at the shoes in hopes of removing them.

Botan took off running again, her movements swifter now that she didn't have to compensate for the thin heels. This time she was able to pull the communicator and with it she called Hiei's face to the screen. He hummed his standard greetings, but his expression was considerably kinder towards her in comparison to all other times she had to call him. For this, Botan was grateful. "Hiei, I'm in trouble."

"What's going on?" he demanded, worry barely visible in his gaze.

"A bunch of lesser demons have started to spawn an I'm on the menu." She answered, turning sharply and downing one in a flurry of movements. She hopped over the demon's body and climbed another staircase to the next floor above. Before she reached the exit, she turned and kicked one of the demons back, creating a domino affect over all the demons behind it. Metal bent and the sounds of shrieks filled the hall and reverberated in her ears. The sound and pitch made Botan flinch and slap her free hand to one of her ears. She turned and started her sprint again, closing the door behind her and blockading it with a nearby potted plant as she went.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Hiei informed her, his face turned and his eyes focused on something to his right.

"Please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold them off before I have no choice but to use spirit energy…Hang on; we?" Botan blurted, skidding to a halt to give Hiei her undivided attention. _Please no. I don't want to deal with him right now!_

"Kurama heard," was all Hiei said before the screen went dark. Botan stared at the compact incredulously, her feelings mixed. Kurama was coming. He was coming. Why did it have to be him? She didn't want to see him. A cold hand on her shoulder made Botan turn, fist at the ready. The strike landed and Botan was unnerved to discover that the creature was with a definite shape, a sign that he was of a higher level in comparison to the demons behind him.* Botan didn't wait to see if the demon would get up or not, needing to keep moving if only to distract herself that Kurama was probably just around the corner.

Maybe that's why when she turned down another hall she reached a dead end. Botan cursed her stupidity and braced her back against the sealed window and wall. She brought her arms up into an offensive stance, preparing to engage the lesser demons that spilled into her hallway. _Okay, focus your spirit energy into your entire body,_ Botan told herself, going over her lessons with Kurama in her head. _Gauge your enemy and search for all weaknesses. _Botan scanned the writhing mass of blacks and browns, sensing their low energy levels. _Exploit it!_

A smaller demon broke away from the indistinguishable mass, its many legs likening it to a centipede. Its face was a flat surface of black with two pairs of crimson eyes glaring down at Botan. She was not deterred though. Botan waited for the creature to reach her before she sliced her hand through it, her energy working like a blade and decapitating the creature. It writhed in pain and shock before it stilled and melted back into the shadows from whence it came. More came and Botan did the same, ducking and dodging as necessary.

So focused was she to what was in front of her, Botan failed to notice the limbs behind her didn't dissolve into shadow. A sharp slicing pain to her back made Botan cry out and drop to the floor. She lashed out with her leg before she scooted to another wall, pushing her back flush against the surface. She could feel her blood smearing against the wall and dress, making the wound sting and her dress cling to her back uncomfortably. Slowly, Botan forced herself to stand to continue the fight, forcing her mind to go blank. She had suffered pains far worse than this. She was not going to let it stop her.

_If the guys can do this then so can I, _Botan thought, backhanding one demon so she could kick another. _Besides, this isn't the first time I've dealt with lesser demons. What's the difference between now and then? _Kicking off the wall, Botan sailed high over head and landed behind a large cluster of lesser demons. From their, she released a large burst of reiki through her palm. The demons were disintegrated and only a dent was created on the wall beyond them. _I've dealt with lesser demons all the time while I was a ferry girl. All of us have. _Botan ran back down the hall now that there was room for her to maneuver. She avoided limbs that wished to harm her and opened the door to another stairwell. She climbed the stairs in twos and threes, turning at the landing to release another burst of Reiki. _This should be easy…this __**is**__ easy…_ Botan needed to believe that. She was more then capable of handling the likes of the lesser demons. She didn't know for how long since she wasn't an experience fighters like her friends, but she could do it. Besides, though she could do without one, both Hiei and Kurama were coming. She only had to hold out long enough for them to get to her. That was easy. Botan wasn't going to think anything different. She wouldn't allow herself to.

Botan rammed the door open and charged full speed through a poorly lit hall. She didn't pay the blinking lights any attention however, instead focused on the few doors the hall had. The malice was thick in the air and it made the hair on Botan's arms and neck stand on end. Something dark and evil was there, making the fear she had experienced several floors below freeze her heart again with its familiarity. Then there was the burning.

It was as if an inferno had ignited within her body, making Botan shriek as it seared its way into her scar. She dropped to the ground, clutching at the pain in her chest. From the corner of her eye she could see the lesser demons amassing around her. She braced herself for the attack soon to come, prepared for the additional pain while nearly blinded by what she was currently experiencing. A demonic howl reached her ears and in a burst of youki the lesser demons were obliterated. Red and silver filled her vision as the first creature seeped up from the ground.

"Kurama…" Botan gasped, curling into a ball even as she stared up at his form.

Kurama didn't register Botan's voice; his attentions were focused completely on the creature. A deep and vicious sound reverberated through his chest, filling the hallway with his anger. He was furious, and that fury was palpable. He didn't wait for the creature to engage him. He didn't summon his whip. He didn't gauge his opponent. Kurama just attacked, his mind filled with violent need. He clawed at the inky blackness that made up the demon, uncaring of the mess he made. He stabbed the creature with his claws, digging his fingers into the demon's body, before he pulled at the limbs.

Kurama tossed the arms away as if the meant nothing, for they did mean nothing. An inhuman shriek was ripped from its mouth, filling the hall with its high pitch. Again, Kurama didn't care, he charged the creature and wrapped his fingers around its neck, squeezing until a black ooze dripped from all orifices in its head. There was a crunching sound and the creature stopped screaming. Kurama tossed the creature away and turned to face Botan. His eyes were red

Botan backed herself against the wall, dropping her hands with her palms facing towards him so she would appear as less of a threat. She did not know how much of Kurama was inside of him and she feared he would come to the wrong conclusions. She could handle a fight against the lesser demons. She couldn't handle one against a frenzied Kurama.

Breathing heavily, Kurama approached Botan, slamming his palms on either side of her head and caging her in. Kurama panted as he struggled for control, dropping his head and curling his fingers into fists. His claws scratched along the wall, chipping the paint and filling the now silent hall with the sound. Botan flinched. Kurama's ears twitched.

"Kurama…" she breathed, hesitantly reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. She lifted his face to her, and tried not to react when red and black circled his eyes and a crimson ring circled his irises. He had not completely entered a frenzy, but Kurama was too far gone either way. He dropped his hands onto her shoulders, his clawed fingers wrapping around Botan's neck loosely.

Freezing, Botan sealed her eyes shut and waited. For what, she did not know, but she waited. Nothing came. Blinking her eyes open, Kurama's face was mere centimeters from her face, his eyes leering into hers hungrily. His thumbs stroked her throat in what she assumed was an attempt at a soothing fashion. He nuzzled her face and brought his body closer to hers before he forced his body back. The strain of such a simple act chorded in his arms before one snapped to the side to caress Botan's neck again.

"Are…are you alright…" Kurama panted, fighting to remain in control even as his hands slipped beyond his will. His hands roved over Botan's body hungrily, checking for wounds all the while.

"…No, I'm not fine!" Botan exclaimed, pushing Kurama back just as a new onslaught of tears entered her eyes. "Why are you here? Where's Hiei?" Botan turned her back to Kurama so he wouldn't see the emotional pain he had put her through. In doing so, she missed Kurama flinch and an angry hurt enter his eyes.

Clenching his hands into fists, Kurama focused on the woman in front of him. He deserved her anger and her sorrow; he deserved that and worse, but he didn't want it. "I'm sorry. I know it's not me you want, but Hiei is currently detained."

"Why?" Botan spat, fists clenching as her anger shook through her.

"More lesser demons have spawned along the lower floors. They were too weak for the humans to notice, but the fact of the matter remained that they started attacking the contestants. Hiei's speed was required to deal with them." Kurama took a step forward, scenting that something was physically wrong with Botan. The way she held herself, how she favored her torso, showed him as much. "Botan…?"

"Go away…I'm fine now." Botan lied through her teeth, her palm pressing firmly over her heart and pumping reiki into the searing pain along her flesh. The pain wouldn't go away, try as she might, and she was absolutely terrified to look down and see what had happened to cause it.

"Botan…" Kurama took another step, then another, moving closer to Botan's shaking form and trapping her against the wall and window. "What is it?"

"It's nothing!" Botan cried, turning sharply before attempting to shove her way passed Kurama's hulking form. She didn't make it very far however. A firm grip shackled her arm and pulled her back in front of Kurama. Her back was pressed against the wall and her arms were spread outwards, revealing the thing that neither of them wanted to see. Botan's scar had returned. Her scar had returned. Yuri's mark over her body had returned full force and there would be no ignoring it anymore. Tears filled Botan's eyes and a pathetic sob ripped itself from her throat and stabbed Kurama's heart with the sound.

Reaching down, he tried to press his fingers to the wound so he could soothe and heal it only to have black energy charge from the wound and slice through his fingertips. He pulled back suddenly, marveling at the new development. "Did that…did that hurt you?" Kurama breathed, looking up to see Botan shake her head in the negative. Kurama tried to touch it again to receive the same result. He tried to ignore the pain brought, but the charge grew in intensity, traveling up his arm and searing the skin of his hand. His eyes traveled from his reddening arm to the other that still held Botan's arm pinned. Pulling back again, Kurama rested his now injured hand onto Botan's shoulder. He knew the energy that attacked him. He knew it rather well.

"Botan, let's go," Kurama kept his voice smooth and even, not wishing to alarm Botan to his discovery.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you right now. I don't want to be with you at all. Go away." Botan commanded again, yanking her arm free and shrugging Kurama's hand from her shoulder. She stormed passed him. She stopped however when the grotesque remains of the newly spawned lesser demons entered her field of view. She should have been able to handle this. She knew she could handle this. Why didn't she? Why was she suddenly so scared? Pressing her palm to her heart and the dimming pain of her newly formed scar, she fought desperately to figure out why.

"Don't think about it. Just go," Kurama commanded solemnly. He deserved her anger and contempt. He deserved her acid coated barbs. He deserved that and so much more. But he wanted her. He wanted her and he wanted control. For the sake of the mission and his beloved Botan he chose control. As things stood, he could not have both so he chose to sacrifice the heart that beat for Botan and Botan alone and the love she so willingly gave him. He would sacrifice it all to keep her and his friends safe. Clutching at his heart, he stared at the broken remains of the demon he had so ruthlessly destroyed. He had lost control again, even with his lust marginally slaked and even though he had the knowledge that Botan was more then capable of dealing with it. _Why did I lose control again? Was it because of…_

Botan didn't need to be told twice. She side stepped the mangled corpse and marched over to the stairwell. Yanking open the door, Botan let out a startled gasp as she jumped back, her back coming into contact with the wall behind her. Kurama was in front of her within milliseconds, his body chorded and ready to strike. He saw nothing however and eased into a less imposing stance. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes to reach out with his senses. He paled with realization before turning to face her.

"What did you see?" Kurama asked, even though he already knew the answer. The scent of death and blood did little to hide the hints of wild flowers and fruit, a scent that matched Botan's but was twisted into something that made his stomach churn.

"It was nothing." Botan replied, turning her face from Kurama's concern in favor of glaring out the window. "It was just a shadow."

"I see…" Scoop Botan up into the cradle of his arms, Kurama walked back towards the window and pushed it open once the lock was unfastened. Bracing his feet against the sill, Kurama did a quick scan for witnesses before jumping.

Botan gasped as she fell, clinging to Kurama's body desperately. She was not used to falling like this, and the lack of control caused her panic to surge through her. She squeaked again when Kurama's arms shifted around her to pull her closer, chasing away all empty space between them. She wanted to struggle; wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. Though his face was its perfect mask of indifference, she could feel his emotions coiling through his body and beating rapidly in his heart. She braced her palm against his pectoral, counting the beats as they became faster and faster. Her fingers curled into the fabric of Kurama's dress shirt, finally realizing that the buttons of his shirt had popped off and his chest was now exposed to the elements. Her cheeks colored and she turned to face elsewhere just as they landed.

Kurama didn't allow for her to walk on her own though, trapping her in his arms as he leapt onto another balcony. He quickly made his way around the hotel, careful of those that would see them. When he found the balcony to Botan's room, he slid the unlocked door open and carried her inside. Only then did he allow Botan her freedom which she was quick to claim. He watched her with a bleeding heart, but said nothing. Instead he dropped his gaze onto the ground. The smell of his righteous crime still hung in the air, teasing him with the reminder.

"Why her?"

"Come again?" Kurama inquired when Botan's voice reached his ears.

"Why her? Why at all?" Botan demanded, her nose filled with the musk of Kurama's betrayal. The scent was cloying. It twisted her stomach in knots and coated her palms in a cold sweat.

"She was the most convenient." Kurama answered simply. Fabric entered his field of vision, prompting his eyes to follow the perfectly folded corners onto the bed Botan had claimed as hers. The smell of sex, though tainted by that other woman's scent, and the image of the crisp folded linens of the bed heated his blood and brought rise to another reminder. Turning sharply, Kurama braced his palms against the open sliding door and the wall. The cool air did little to cool his heating skin, but the scent of polluted air and ozone overpowered the other scents that came from the room.

"Most convenient?" Botan repeated incredulously. Her fingers curled into fists and she marched over to Kurama. Ducking under his arm, she placed herself in front of him and snapped her arm out.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the night, so loud to the two that it was deafening. Kurama's head was snapped to the side as the tell tail red of the strike painted his cheek. His emerald and gold eyes were wide with shock and his lips parted with an unspoken question. Slowly, he retracted his hand from the sliding door's edge to prod at the near painful sting. He blinked several times before his expression darkened and an icy mask settled in place. He turned to face his heaving Botan, angry with her and yet absolutely livid with himself. The pain in her eyes, accented with her absolute fury and shock, distorted her once angelic face into something he had never seen. Her eyes glowed with an inner fire and her lips were caught between her teeth, her lengthened double canines threatening to break the skin. Angry tears beaded in her eyes and a slight flush painted her cheeks. She was absolutely beautiful.

Getting over her initial shock and unfazed by Kurama's frigid expression, Botan made a move to hit him again. Kurama caught her wrist in a vice like grip, but it did not stop her angry tirade. "How could you say that?" she cried, wrenching her arm free of Kurama's hold. "Most convenient.' She's not some pawn on a chess board! You can't use her and throw her away like that."

"And what would you prefer!" Kurama snapped, startling both Botan and himself with the ferocity of his voice. "What do you want from me? Do you want for me to lose all control of myself; to become a monster?"

"No that's not what I-" Botan countered, backing from Kurama's imposing form.

"Do you want me to claim her as my mate then? I already fucked her, so I might as well!" Red rimmed his eyes and the heat of anger coursed through his veins. Why would she not submit? Why was she fighting him? Kurama had her trapped against the balcony's railing, her body was flush against his and yet she still glared up at him, refusing to back down. Her palms braced against his chest and shoved him back with her inhuman strength.

"No!" Botan cried, a tear escaping from the trap of her lashes. It cascaded down her cheek and paved the way for more to follow in its wake. She moved away from Kurama and filled the entryway to the hotel room she shared with Kurama's bedmate. Why was he doing this? Did he not see the pain he was causing her; the pain he was causing them? He was ripping them apart.

"Then what?" Kurama barked, turning to face Botan's shaking from.

"I don't know!" Botan turned in time to see Kurama approach her, his eyes glowing a flurry of colors that fought for dominance in his gaze. Grabbing her wrists, he pushed her back onto the room and onto the bed with her arms pinned overhead.

"Is this what you want?" he hissed as his face descended onto hers, stopping a hair's breath from their noses touching and glaring down at his Botan as his hunger began to take hold. He wedged one of his legs between hers, forcing the torn skirt higher up her thighs to reveal the clasps of her garter belt. His expression remained unchanged, his face cold and his gaze an inferno of emotions even as Botan struggled beneath him. Her impressive strength proved useless against him, her arms locked in place. She jerked the leg trapped between Kurama's legs upwards but the effort was as futile as the first, it merely added fuel to the fire within him.

"Let go of me!" Botan commanded, struggling even though she knew it was a wasted effort. _Why is he doing this? Why does he insist on tearing us apart?_

"Isn't this what you want?" He breathed, lowering his face to claim her lips. Botan turned just before Kurama could make contact, the feel of his skin ghosting over lips before pressing against the corner of her mouth. Kurama continued undeterred, his tongue darting from between his lips to lap up her tears. He trailed his tongue downwards along the tracks left by her tears, leaving feather soft kisses and nips that increased in pressure as he made his way to her throat.

"Stop it. I know you're trying to scare me bit it's not going to work." Botan's voice wavered and her conviction was shaky. Something was different. Something was wrong. Kurama was wrong. Why wouldn't he stop?

"How sure are you?" Kurama growled. _Why won't I stop? Why can't I stop? _He brought Botan's wrists together so he could hold them with one hand, freeing the other so it could grab a fist full of Botan's hair and lift her head from the bed slightly. This exposed her neck more fully to him and his hungry eyes, his control slowly chipping away. The heady aroma of her fear and anger mixed with the musk of the room and pushed him further into his insanity. He bit down on her neck, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to hurt and bring out the most delicious sounding whimper from his Botan. He dropped his body onto hers, the searing jolts of black energy dancing over his skin and shredding at the clothing the both of them wore. _I have to stop. I made my point._

"Kurama, stop!" Botan pleaded, her confidence in her Kurama wavering. The smell of burning flesh and blood added into the spice of the room, turning her stomach into an empty and burning pit. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. _Kurama, please…_

_Stop it! I have to stop! I need to stop! _Kurama's hand released Botan's hair in favor of squeezing between their bodies, his head lowering from Botan's neck so he could kiss and bite at her skin. Clawed fingers fisted the shredded front of Botan's gown before ripping it from her body to expose the scarred beauty of her flesh. He laved at her scar's edge, ignoring the pain born from the black energy that cut into his mouth and tongue. His blood smeared over her porcelain skin, mixing with his saliva and bleeding into the wounds that had reawakened in Botan's skin. _Stop!_

"Kurama, you have to stop." Botan began to squirm again. She bucked her hips against Kurama's in her attempt to remove him from her body, needing to be free not only for her own sake but for Kurama's as well. He continued to ignore her and the scent of blood and his arousal became stronger in the room. The smell was intoxicating. She managed to rip on of her arms free in her increasingly desperate bid for freedom, grabbing Kurama's hair and forcing his head back from her body. This revealed to her red sclera* and the plethora of cuts and gashes that lashed over his torso, dripping with crimson. "Kurama…"

_I…I want this. I truly want this. I have to take it. I have to take it now! We won't survive if I don't. This has to be done._

Instead of answering her, Kurama lifted claw tipped fingers to the side of his neck and sliced the skin open. He swept his silver and crimson hair over his shoulder to expose the wound more fully, his actions instinctual and his mind now completely blank. He coated his fingers with crimson and carried his blood to Botan's lips. He painted them red before easing her lips apart to allow him entry. Kurama coated her tongue liberally with the substance. When the fight left Botan's form Kurama started to pull free of her mouth, his ears twitching and a shiver trailing down his spine at her delicious whimper.

Her mind blank and her hunger realized, Botan followed Kurama's retreating hand to his neck where she latched on. Lengthened canines broke the skin of Kurama's neck and the musky taste of his blood washed into her mouth. She gulped it down greedily, draining him of blood and energy. It filled her completely and warmed her aching heart. She wanted more of it. An ache formed in the pit of her stomach, growing with each swallow even as everything else in her was slowly being sated. Something hard pressed between her legs, shooting spikes of both pain of pleasure up her spine and making her toes curl. Botan ground her hips against the hardness, adjusting her legs to feel it more fully against her ache.

The next thing she was vaguely aware of was the heavy weight settling over her and the soft mattress against her back. She needed more of it. Locking her ankles around the form over her, Botan tried to get more of it. She purred and mewled when friction was added, spiking her temperature and making her slowing heartbeat race. She bucked her hips and ground against the hardness eagerly, the pain she felt dimming as her pleasure grew.

"Botan…" murmured a deliciously deep and breathy voice above her. Recognition slowly filled her and slowly she eased her lips from Kurama's neck. Botan looked up to him with an apology already forming on her lips. What she saw silenced her.

Kurama smiled down at her tiredly, his eyes shining emerald and gold. His hair spilled over his shoulder to form a partial curtain of red laced with streaks of silver. His skin was pale due to the loss of blood, and sweat clung to his brow, but the way the moonlight danced over him did nothing to detract from his beauty. The angry wound on his neck glared at her viciously, painting the skin with its violent shade. The wounds that marred Kurama's perfection slowly knit themselves shut, the process slow in comparison to his norm, but now he was no longer bleeding.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that," he panted. Dropping his head to rest against Botan's forehead, he took several shaky breaths in his search for more of his calm. He was completely and totally drained of energy, no longer able to maintain his mating frenzy and for that he was exceedingly grateful. He was finally able to think and be himself again. Snaking his arms around Botan's shoulders, Kurama enveloped her in a hug.

Not knowing what else to do, Botan returned the hug and blinked up at Kurama. Her mind scrambled for what to do and what to think. Questions danced within her mind but no answers came into light. "What…? Why did you…?" The flavor of Kurama's blood and energy still danced over her tongue and her lust for it clung to her consciousness. It was only through her will that she was able to deny herself the want to feed. She no longer needed the blood and Kurama had been drained more then she realized.

"I…I wanted for you to lose control of yourself…I wanted…" With shame in his heart, Kurama made the attempt to pull away from Botan when the truth of his actions filled him. He was stopped however by Botan's legs wrapped securely around his waist, holding him in place and allowing for Botan to wrap her arms more securely around Kurama's torso. She pulled him back down onto her body, her actions clearly born from instinct and calming Kurama only slightly. Though the action was done without her conscious thought, she showed him that she wanted him.

"You wanted me to give into you…since I would be to far gone to feel the pain…" Botan finished for him. She held Kurama's head to her neck, running her fingers through his hair as she tried to work the puzzle pieces into their proper placement. "Were you…conscious of this plan?" she found herself asking. Botan felt her heart break as worry filled her. In most cases, Botan would be scared and angry, but she knew Kurama. She knew him better then most. For him to lose to his frenzy like that, to even think about giving in…it was becoming too much for him.

Kurama turned away from her and again tried to remove himself from her hold. "I was, in part. You were right to say that I only wanted to scare you, but…I lost control." _If I hadn't been weakened as I have been…I would have…_

Botan squirmed a bit at Kurama's movement, unhooking her legs and shifting slightly to keep the pain born from the movement from happening to her again. The dull ache of arousal faded away to a dull painful throbbing. She shrugged it off since her scar had returned. It wasn't as painful as it used to be, but it was still enough to want to bring her knees shut.

"Sorry," Kurama apologized, rolling over so that he and Botan would be side by side. He had forgotten about the pain the scar caused. Even though Botan has proved to him many times before that she had a high pain tolerance and maybe even enjoyed it in part, he feared that she wouldn't be able to handle it then. If his time with her was anything to go by, before her scar's reawakening she had been almost completely without pain. Now wasn't the case.

"It's okay…besides, you're calm now. You're actually calmer then you'd been in a while." Botan breathed. Now that the excitement had dimmed, her energy began to seep from her body. She became increasingly tired and was losing the fight to stay awake. She still had so many questions she needed to ask.

"I am calm now. But for how much longer?" Kurama inquired. He sat up in the bed so he could shrug off the shirt and jacket he wore, frowning at the damage inflicted onto it during his shift in form. He tossed the two articles of clothing onto the floor without a care for where they landed before settling himself back down onto the bed. "How are you feeling? You drank a lot of blood before either of us came to."

"I should be asking you that." Botan chuckled nervously. She held her hands up for inspection, flexing each finger individually and marveling at the length of her pointed nails. They were more claw like then anything, but Botan refused to label them as such. Pulling off her stalkings, Botan kicked her feet up and scanned her toes as well. Each little digit had a sharp pointed nail in need of repainting, the cracked and chipped pink flaking off to expose the peach of her nails. She dropped her legs after that and sat up, shifting to accommodate her tender lower spine.

"It'll only be a matter of time before your form is completely changed." Kurama deduced, laying on his stomach and bracing his elbows against the mattress to hold his torso up. Kurama stared at the cheap headboard as guilt gripped his heart in a vice-like grip. How many more feedings will it take before she loses all humanity? How many feedings before Botan could no longer remain in Ningenkai safely? How many feedings before the risk of loosing her became too great?

"So it seems." Botan couldn't explain it. She couldn't even begin to try. But, for reasons she could not fathom, she didn't really care. She didn't care that she was slowly falling farther down. She didn't mind in the least. It was as if the worry had been erased from her mind. She had so many other worries that the loss of one was appreciated, but regardless. Why didn't she care? _It's probably because I have so many other worries as is… _"Why did you choose Mayura? Was it really a matter of convenience?" The question had been plaguing her all night and it was probably the reason that all other worries were erased.

Kurama turned to face Botan and sighed, wishing she had dropped the subject but not holding it against her just the same. "The convenience wasn't entirely the reason. She was also the easiest. You may not want to hear this, but she was nothing more then a pawn as you said. I knew that she wanted me and would not care in what capacity. I merely gave in to her wishes so that my own needs would be met." Kurama rolled onto his side and sat up, leaning against his arm while resting the other on his bent knee. "I needed to gain control of my lust before my frenzy could no longer be stopped. Unfortunately that plan failed if the night's events are anything to go by." _All I want is you. No one else will do. _Not for the first time, Kurama cursed the love he felt for Botan. _A demon's love…*_ Kurama exhaled.

"How can you use people like that?" Botan asked, bringing her knees to her chest. She couldn't understand it. Mayura had a life, had a heart and friends. She existed. How could Kurama treat her in such a way and justify those actions for his own gain. She knew his reasons and understood them, but surely there were other ways that didn't result in the toying of another's heart.

"I do whatever is necessary. You know that. What I did with Mayura was the choice with the least amount of risks and consequences. Besides, what would you have had me do? I'm too old to wait and see if anything happens.*"

"You could talk to me about it for one thing. You could involve me in your plots instead of leaving me to find out." Botan murmured. She peeked through her lashes to lock eyes with Kurama, her lips pressed into a thin line. "You're not the only one this decision affected."

"The result would have been the same; You would have been angered and hurt, maybe even pushed into hating me." Kurama explained.

"How can you be so sure? I'm not stupid. What makes you think I wouldn't understand?" _What can I do to make you trust me? Am I really that weak?_ Pain became the dominant emotion in her eyes; pain of the heart that sang. Botan dropped her eyes from Kurama's and turned to face the room's door. She didn't want to see the truth in his gaze. She couldn't handle it. He had absolutely no faith in her and her strength, and she didn't want to see it.

"It has nothing to do with your intelligence," Kurama argued. Seeing her logic and understanding it for what it was. He had lived so long without people in that capacity however that such a thing was near impossible for him to do, regardless of reasons and excuses. "I just…every time I'm alone with you…ever time we're together I lose my resolve. If I consulted you I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I knew it would hurt you and I wouldn't be able to bear it." _You're mine to protect and I couldn't afford to give in. You have enough to worry about as is anyway._

"But you're calm now. You and I are completely alone and practically naked and you're calm." Botan pressed, twisting to face Kurama completely. She dropped her knees from her chest to rest on the mattress of her bed, her feet tucking in beneath her. There was a chance right there in front of them, right within their grasps. _You have to see it too._

"That's because you drained so much of my energy when you drank from me," Kurama yawned. He tried to remain seated, but his body's needs soon won out and he was on his back again. Botan hovered over him, her face entering his field of vision. Her eyes were bright with worry, regret, and thought. He could see the wheels turning in her head and deeply wished he knew what she was thinking. Was she regretting her actions? Was she afraid? Was she curious? What was going through her head in that moment?

"When I drink from you…does it hurt?" Vaguely Botan recalled asking the question once before, but the need to voice the question once more filled her. It was one thing to drink from his wrist, but another to lay claim to his neck. To do such a thing, to a canine demon no less, was something that she shouldn't have been allowed to do. She found herself staring at the wound again with dark and hooded eyes. Blood no longer bled from it, but the skin was still an angry and abused red. Two sets of puncture marks, born from her two sets of canines framed an even slice along his neck. While the cut had already scabbed over but the teeth marks had a will of their own and were adamant to remain.

Kurama blinked up at Botan, his heart racing. _She's not…_ "You're not suggesting that…Are you sure? If I allow you to drink from me regularly the affects on you…"

"Can be managed. I'm an expert with glamour, remember." Botan interrupted, her words carrying a bite even though she tried to hold it back. "Kurama, I need you to be normal and if it means falling farther then that's the least I could do. I'm just worried that…that I'll hurt you." _Falling is the least of my worries. We're going to have to be careful with how many times I feed from him though…_Botan thought, dropping her hand onto Kurama's chest to rest over his slowing heartbeat. She'll be angry with him some other time since he really did have their best interest at heart.

"You could never hurt me." Kurama admitted. He reached up to caress Botan's cheek, his eyes warm and his heart filled with calm. He had her to thank for this moment of clarity. To think, the answer was right under his nose and he was none the wiser to it. "But I nearly hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?" Kurama's eyes shown with sorrow and eagerness. How he wished for her forgiveness. But he was no fool. It would be a long time before the thought of forgiveness crossed her mind. He knew Botan. He knew her very well. He could see the mask falling into place; the fake smile he loathed so much tugging at her lips and blinding him with its false light.

"I can. But you deserve to be punished for all the crap you put me through these past few days." Botan teased. "You did cheat on me after all."

"It's not cheating if the relationship's not established." Kurama chuckled, accepting the lie. _I belong to only you and that will never change, regardless of who I take to my bed. _Kurama knew Botan too well. Even though he wished otherwise, the forgiveness he sought would truly be a long time coming. She was pretending to forgive him for the sake of peace between them. There was a mission to be dealt with and in that moment Kurama felt the weight of his own weakness. It should be him hiding behind the mask. It should be him lying for her sake. That's how it's always been before and yet now it was Botan protecting him. _It's not supposed to be this way…_

"Then as of now it is." Botan huffed. "For as long as that mark is on your neck you have 'property of Botan' stamped on your forehead." Botan gave Kurama's nose a tap and wink. _You hurt me Kurama, and I won't forgive you for that. You didn't trust me. But even so, you're mine and I won't share you with anyone. Not now. _She didn't forgive him completely, but her needs and the needs of her friends outweighed her upset over the entire thing. As she said, she wasn't stupid. Had they not discovered the calming affect she had over him when she fed, she would have been willing to step aside for the duration of their mission for his sake. She didn't want too, and she was glad she didn't have too, but Botan was no fool. This arrangement will keep Kurama calm and as he should be, but even she could see how weak he was. If they were attacked in that very moment, Kurama would be unable to fight to his fullest. As it was, Kurama only had the strength of a low C class demon. True it was strong, but for Kurama who is an S class demon* that was exceptionally weak.

"Then I'll be sure to ensure its permanence." Kurama smiled; his heart beating at the sound of her claim over him. _She still wants me? Even after…_ The love he held for his beloved Botan grew within his heart and he vowed to himself in that moment that he would protect her no matter what life may throw at them. "Might I ask what my punishment shall be?" _What can I do to make you see that I love and want you? You and only you… _Kurama wanted to be punished. He wanted to be made to suffer for his stupidity and weakness. He wanted it. He deserved it. Regardless of reason and logic, Kurama needed it.

"I'll think of something," Botan promised with a mischievous expression on her face. Her expression fell soon after to give way to a yawn. She could see his eagerness to please her shining in his eyes. She could see his protectiveness and want, and it touched her. She loved the sight in his eyes and cherished it. She just wished that Kurama would trust her more. That's all she wanted. It's all she'd ever want. If only the situation wasn't as it was. She was grateful for the Fate's designs, and felt blessed with the opportunity to fall for Kurama and experience his care. But she was angry as well.

If the fallen hadn't meddled the way they did, Kurama wouldn't be suffering the way he was. If the Fallen weren't involved, Kurama would have been allowed the time to make the necessary precautions for his mating time. He would have been able to hide himself away in Makai without the risk of hurting anyone. _When I get my hands on the fallen so help me…_

"Kurama…"

"Yes Botan?" Kurama didn't realize he had drifted off, blinking his eyes open to see the fear and worry in Botan's eyes.

"Yuri's here." She said simply.

"I know my love. I know." Pulling Botan down into his arms, Kurama stared at the ceiling and allowed the hopelessness of their situation settle over him. With glowing eyes, Kurama pulled his youki into himself and disguised Botan's to the best of his capabilities. It may have been too late, but at least Kurama could give Botan one night of peace. _Even if it means killing everyone here, I will keep you safe. _

"Do you mean that?" Botan twisted so her back rested against Kurama's torso, keeping her scar from his skin to protect him from the pain of Yuri's energy. Kurama's words echoed in her ears and she felt her heart race. She looked up into Kurama's eyes with hope in her own.

"Mean what?" Kurama requested, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"You called me your love." Botan repeated, nibbling on her lower lip.

Kurama watched her for a moment and smiled, lowering his lips to her forehead. "Yes."

* * *

*1 – Cameo alert! Can you guess who/what this cameo is?

*2 – lesser demons are those that have no class ranking because they are so weak. They are born from strong emotions and without anything to possess (usually objects like combs and umbrellas and such) they are usually shapeless creatures. They're very stupid, functioning only on instincts like the need for food (usually energy and/or meat). Eventually they do reach a level of sentience, which allows them the opportunity to possess stronger beings like animals or take a shape of their own, most don't make it that far. Lesser demons include creatures like the Makai insects and the serpentine demon hoards as seen on Inuyasha.

*3 – Sclera is the white part of the eye

*4 – When a demon falls in love, it's a permanent thing. If a demon truly loves someone then they will love that person eternally. It's one of the reasons they hate the emotion so much. Love is crippling on its own, but when a demon experiences it they lose themselves completely. They lose their hearts to those they fall in love with. A demon's love is what makes mating for life and such possible.

*5 – The older a demon gets and the longer they go without offspring makes each mating time worse and worse for the individual due to instincts call. Since Kurama is really old and has not kits to his name, his mating time is increasingly brutal.

*6 – I'm probably exaggerating a bit as far as Kurama's ranking, but go with me on this. He, Yusuke, and Hiei are all in the lower S class as far as strength is concerned in this point of my fic. Though who's the strongest shall not be revealed as of yet. ;-p

* * *

Author's Note: I just realized something...I think this is the first chapter I've posted with no breaks in the chapter itself...I'm so proud of myself =3. Anywho. I hope you liked the chapter. Fear not, you will get your kiss soon ;p.


	19. Chapter 18: Botan's Disqualification

Author's Notes: Which do you prefer: The Makai Tournament or the Dark Tournament?

To all the shout outs I've missed, I'm going to congratulate you in order (even if I did so already ):

Chibi Oro for guessing the Deku Baba in Chapter 6: Botan's Tragic End. You've got a fanart for guessing right ;-p, look it up on DeviantArt.

Thundercat2 for guessing Sesshoumaru and Rin in Chapter 7: Bravery Through Trauma pt 2

A lilmatchgirl for guessing a major key point in my fic

Lollirot363 for guessing Serena/Usagi/Princess Serenity in Chapter 11: Kurama's Family

To Jao Jao, you have my complete and total permission to make fanart inspired by my fic. In fact I would be honored. Lemme know when you finish any so I can announce it here . I'll find you on DA and put you on my alerts too ;-p.

And to my dear Kaori, since you requested it I shall throw in some Mayura freaking out just for you. Thanks for reviewing babe! ;-p.

I'll work on creating fanart based off of the cameo appearances, but they'll come as time passes. Which is slowly but surely. Love ya guys. Strangely enough, no guesses on many of the other cameos though. One is Mayura, who is a manga character (there's you're hint), another is the pixies that serve as Botan's aids and scythe, then there is one of the contestants who defended Botan when the other girls were insulting her. No guesses on my unmarked WTF moment either. I'm waiting loves…unless this game has gotten boring…

* * *

"What the hell?"

Kurama blinked his eyes open and scowled at the sudden intrusion. He pulled Botan's nearly nude body closer to himself, ignoring the pain brought by touching her scar. Lifting the covers to hide Botan more fully, Kurama lifted himself to lean on his arm. His eyes were dark and cold, his hold possessive. Though his demonic features have been forced down beneath the surface, his eyes maintained their dark malice.

It was a little known fact that Kurama wasn't the nicest of individuals when rudely awoken. In all honesty he was exceedingly vicious and hostile, bordering on rude and volatile. With the past few days he had had and the night's events leaving him completely drained, all he wanted was a good night's sleep. For every night he had been denied Botan's presence, he had been unable to accomplish that wish. Now that he had her in his bed and the stresses of his heart and mind were put at rest, another obstacle has come to rob him of his precious rest. He didn't appreciate the occurrence in the slightest.

"I thought you said you two were over!" Mayura hissed, slamming the door shut behind herself.

"I also said that you were a one time thing," Kurama countered. He ducked his head to nuzzle Botan's hair before sitting up completely. "But, as you see, she and I have made up." Botan turned to cuddle into Kurama's chest, twisting the blanket around herself to create a barrier between their bare skin. _Even in sleep you care so much for my well being. _Kurama smiled, pulling Botan even closer to his form. Her silent and unconscious comfort soothed him in part and kept him from reacting violently to the night's intrusion. Unfortunately Botan's slumbering company did little to curb his sharp tongue. She wasn't awake so he felt no obligation to be kind in the least.

"I refuse to believe that! As you said, she isn't meeting your needs."

"I realized I love Botan more then that matters."

"Don't make me laugh!" Mayura spat viciously. "I've seen that monster you keep hidden."

"You seemed to enjoy it." Kurama smirked darkly in interruption. Mayura's words ringing true to his heart even though his expression remained unchanged. It was true, he was a monster. But what he said was also true. He may not know what the future held, but he was tired of fearing it. Kurama was tired of being scared. He was tired of throwing everything away for the sake of a future that may never come. He was tired of sacrificing himself for the sake of others. He was just tired. All he wanted was for this one chance to be selfish. Botan was allowing him that chance. Kurama was going to be selfish. He'll worry about the future when it comes, till then, he would be selfish. He would be with his Botan.

"You really think that princess would be able to handle you." Mayura pointed.

"Yes." The words escaped his mouth before he could even process the thought. He did have his doubts about Botan handling him since S&M wasn't the worst of his kinks. However, at the same time, that was a hurdle he didn't have to jump yet. He wasn't going to spend all his life planning ten or twenty steps ahead. He would leave that for battle. His life wasn't a battle. Botan wasn't part of a battle. Not like this. _Besides, she has a kink all her own that I can't wait to bring out…_ Kurama smirked at the thought.

"I doubt that. She can't handle you like I can. She can't satisfy you. I can." The memory of the fervor Shuichii exhibited the previous afternoon still heated her skin with its memory and made her body ache for more. He was vicious. He was passionate. He was vigorous. He was merciless. He was magnificent. He was a demon and he was a god in his ruthlessness.

"You couldn't handle me, that's why I held back." Kurama snorted, finding Mayura's words to be absolutely hysterical. As if some human, without innocence to taste or a pure heart to possess, could cure his dark lust? As if some pathetic human, without the strength of heart or body, could meet his hunger? "My pleasure in you didn't even soothe my physical ache, let alone my emotional one." _She was by far one of the worst one night stands I've ever had the displeasure of dealing with. _But then, Kurama suspected that even the most skilled of lovers would leave him dissatisfied. So long as they weren't Botan.

"Didn't sooth…" Mayura's words trailed off as anger gave way to incredulous shock for a mere moment. They went at it for hours and he wasn't satisfied with her? That made no sense. Never had a man left her bed unsatisfied. Never! Anger flooded back into her as carried into her by a wave. "Surely you're lying."

"I'm afraid not." Kurama admitted honestly.

"Are you sure?" Mayura's tone dropped and her voice became deep and husky. The fabric of her ball gown ghosted over the ground before the skirt dropped to pool over the carpet, revealing a pair of racy lace briefs. Mayura stepped out of the opulent fabric and sashayed over to the bed Shuichi shared with the ever oblivious Botan. She braced her palms over the mattress and leaned forward so he could see her ample cleavage as well as the marks he had made over her skin.

Even through the make up, Kurama could see the scratches born from his claws and teeth and his stomach lurched as his mind wandered to happier grounds. If it was only Botan whose flesh wore those marks… Kurama's blood began to boil at the thought, his mind creating a perfect image of what she would look like. _She would be absolutely delectable._ Kurama bit his lip to keep his body from reacting, but the lust was far too evident in his eyes.

"You seem to like the view. Maybe we should have another go? If you're still unsatisfied-"

A firm hand gripped Mayura's throat, cutting off her sentence suddenly. Nails, sharp as razors and pointed like daggers, dug into the sensitive skin there and drew blood. Mayura could feel the substance drip down her skin and she gasped in fear. The hand tightened around her neck and Mayura struggled for breath, clawing at the slender wrist attached to the hand that choked her. Even as tears clouded her sight, Mayura followed the hand's arm until her gaze met glowing amethysts.

"I did not give you permission to touch. Now, **go away**." Botan growled, her voice deep and menacing and her pupils narrowed into catlike slits. She gave Mayura a shove, dropping the girl to the ground to cough and wheeze untended.

Mayura backed away from the demonic Botan with fear in her eyes, clutching her neck and coating her fingers with her own blood. She watched in horror as Botan licked the droplets from her own fingertips before a yawn exposed two sets of pointed canines. Botan's tongue curled and she blinked several times. The glow in her eyes dimmed to their normal luminescent before Botan sat up to rub her eyes tiredly. She yawned again and pouted almost grumpily at the bed, bending her knees and dropping her hands between them to rest on the bed. She was unashamed of her nudity it seemed as she looked around.

"Ku-chan…" she murmured, "what's going on?"

Kurama laughed heartily, completely turned on by Botan's subconscious actions. "Nothing, my love, you're just so delicious sometimes." Kurama crooked his finger under Botan's chin so he could direct her face upwards, exposing her neck so he could nibble at the sensitive skin there. He could feel the charges of dark energy attack him, but he couldn't bring himself to care since it was nowhere near as severe as when he tried to kiss Botan or touch her intimately.

"Only sometimes?" Botan managed to mew, growing hot with each scrape of Kurama's teeth and tongue while Mayura watched. "Kurama, stop. We're being watched." Botan moaned in complaint as her face grew red.

"What can I say, I like being watched." Kurama gave Botan's neck one final lick before relenting to Botan's verbal wishes even though he knew she enjoyed the attentions. _Looks like my little kitten will be just fine as far as that demon* is concerned._ Kurama grinned. He helped Botan to lie back down and drew the covers over her to hide her partial nudity, more to conceal her scar then for the sake of human modesty. She was fortunate Mayura didn't notice it, but Kurama didn't want to press their luck.

"You're so bad Kurama." Botan chuckled tiredly. "It's nice to see the real you once in a while." With that final sigh, Botan's eyes blinked closed and started to doze.

"Only for you," Kurama murmured into Botan's ear.

"Better be. You're mine and I don't feel like sharing just yet." Botan breathed, not completely aware of her own words as she drifted back into the realm of sleep.

"I'm yours and only yours." Kurama promised, his eyes locked on Mayura's cowering form and his face twisting into an expression of absolute malice and joy. His Botan was far more demon then she realized and he couldn't wait to taste her. "Once Yuri is gone, and the scar fades again, be ready for me to claim you as mine." Kurama vowed, his words so silent that only Botan could hear his oath. _Even if she isn't dead, if I chase that woman far enough away her power over you will dwindle and then you're scar will no longer be an obstacle. When that happens, you're lips, your body, your spirit; your everything will be mine. _Kurama would mark Botan as his and in return he would gladly where hers. The wound on his neck wasn't permanent, but in time the one replacing it will be.*

"Hopefully that'll be soon. I'm horny and tired of waiting…" Now Kurama knew Botan was asleep. Judging by Botan's response, it wouldn't be long before she was dead to the world. Lucky her. Kurama was unfortunately going to be spending another night getting only half the rest he needed and wanted. He would be sleeping with one eye open now that Mayura had entered the room and he knew he was going to be bitter for it. _This is all your fault for spoiling me. I can't sleep without you, but I can't sleep with that woman in the room. _Kurama gave Botan a pout, cursing her half heartedly for making him love her and compelling him to be overly protective. _You're lucky I love you, my beloved Botan; my heart._

* * *

"Are you sure you felt them here?" Kurama asked, picking the lock of one of the hotel's side ballrooms.

"I'm sure." Botan nodded, gathering her skirts and walking over to Kurama's other side to peek. She kept her eyes focused on their task, darting between each end of the hall in search of anyone that would catch them. They had slipped away from the banquet a few hours after it started when Botan felt the presence of both Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was faint, but it was reason enough to leave and investigate. Of course, Kurama had another reason for wanting to leave.

Botan was quickly becoming a fan favorite and everywhere the two turned, someone was asking Botan to dance. Needless to say, Kurama didn't like that in the least. He had been rather moody and cold the entire evening, even with the good day before hand. He was actually grateful for the chance to leave since Botan wasn't allowed the liberty to be rude and tell her courters to get lost. She was far to kind even without the added pressures of the pageant and for that reason the males that asked for her company didn't take the hint.

It didn't help that Botan looked exceptionally innocent in her current gown either. With the simple pink ballroom gown framing her features, accented with red. She looked like a little valentine. The sweetheart bodice accentuated her shapely hips and gave her ample breasts enough lift to draw the eye only to have them denied the visual feast by fabric. Around her waist, stopping just below the swell of her bust, was a white obi like cincher that was more for show then actual use. Around it in another layer was a red sash that tide in the front, closer to her left side.* The ends of the sash swayed with each step Botan took, stopping short of her thighs.

"We're in." Kurama announced second later, opening the door wide enough to make room for Botan and himself. Once both were in, he closed and locked the door again. There was nothing out of the ordinary at first glance. Chairs were stacked high against the walls and tables circled a small wooden dance floor. The carpet surrounding it was plain and simple, as to not distract from the surrounding décor. Beyond however were, in the opposite wall from where they stood, were three discrete doors that led to something beyond.

Taking the lead, Botan gathered her skirts and made her way to the door on the farthest right that was barely discernable through the shadows. She avoided the wooden dance floor so the sound of her heels wouldn't draw attention, not knowing if the hotel staff or otherwise had sensitive hearing or not. The effort was moot however when Botan realized that the only person with sensitive hearing in that half of the hotel for three floors was Kurama.

"So…I noticed Mayura was keeping her distance." Botan spoke up, peeking at Kurama from the corner of her eye. She noticed a devious smirk tug at the corner of his mouth, so faint that she would have missed it if she didn't know him so well. She turned to face him, walking awkwardly considering her dress.

"You made sure of that last night." Kurama chuckled, memories of the terrified Mayura flashing to the forefront of his mind. Botan's delicate hand glowed in the moonlight with her fluxing energy as it gripped the long column of Mayura's neck. Her nails were painted red with little droplets of blood. The skin beneath her tightening fingers turned ashen as blood flow became restricted. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I did?" Botan stilled to cock her head to the side curiously, not remembering seeing Mayura at all the previous night. "Are you sure I did something?"

"Quite sure," Kurama nodded. Unable to fight it any longer, he started to chuckle uncontrollably, half tempted to tell Botan exactly what she had done. He was sure Botan would be mortified if she knew. The words were already forming, the sight of Botan's curious look tugging at his lips and tongue. He bit them back however, deciding that he would just throw it into his metaphorical bag of ammo to use when teasing her. Now was not the time for teasing since Botan wasn't all that silent in those situations. _I wonder what else she can't be silent about._

"…If you say so…" Botan knew Kurama was laughing at her and was starting to dread when the truth of the matter would come up. Kurama loved teasing his friends. The closer he was to them, the more he teased. He was a fox after all. Teasing, pranks, tricks, all of them were rather common for his species. It was common for all foxes. _I'm doomed._

Dropping his expression suddenly, Kurama turned sharply to look behind him. His hand inched towards his scalp while the other stretched out behind him in silent warning to his Botan. His eyes narrowed and he took several deep breaths. Kurama exhaled sharply as if to rid his nose of scents before repeating the process of taking deep breaths to fill his lungs with new smells. Slowly, Kurama's breath became normal and he eased out of his defensive stance. He was still on alert, but he couldn't peg exactly what it was that triggered his senses. Nothing was there, but Kurama was at an age where he knew that instinct was always right.

"Is something wrong?" Botan whispered, approaching Kurama until his still extended arm pressed against her stomach. She placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder and allowed for her own senses to radiate beyond herself. She felt and saw nothing, but Kurama was unnerved by something and that alone set her off.

"It's nothing," Kurama replied after a time. Even so, Kurama didn't want to dally. He didn't feel any presence, nor did he feel any malice, but he hadn't sensed Yuri watching them not too long ago either. It would be best to err on the side of caution. Grabbing Botan's hand, Kurama led the way to the door they were heading towards to begin with. He didn't stop till the door was unlocked, opened, and locked behind them. Only with the door between them and whatever it was that triggered his senses for the briefest of moments did he relax.

"Are you sure it was nothing. Don't hide anything from me," Botan pleaded, pulling her arm free of her Kurama's hold.

"I'm sure it was nothing, I just felt as if we were being watched." Kurama explained to placate her. "I was being paranoid."

"Okay, but I don't like it when you're paranoid. Bad things tend to happen." Botan sighed, gripping Kurama's hand and taking the lead again. With her eyes, she could see that the small and empty room they had entered was in fact a hallway. She couldn't tell what energy cast the illusion of the room, but she dispelled it easily enough. The owner of the glamour was either very weak, not even trying, _or there's more tricks then just the one. _Upon further inspection, a second layer of illusions was made clear for Botan's sight. This time it was in the form of many doors when only three, one on either side and at the very end, were real.

Closing her eyes, Botan followed the faint traces of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's spirit energy. This led her to the side door to her right. Turning to Kurama, Botan canted her head in the door's direction. There was a demonic seal over the door, one she did not have the skill to break open without alerting the caster to her whereabouts.

_This is too easy_ Kurama thought. _This is either a trap, or a dud. _Bracing himself for the former and hoping against the later, Kurama broke the seal in a matter of seconds with a charge of his youki. This revealed to both him and Botan a small room that had little to behold other then boxes and crates. However, at the room's center was a stack of boxes that formed a makeshift pedestal. At the top was a small opened chest, encrusted with gold and jewels alike with seals gleaming off of the smooth glassy surfaces. The box was empty, the velvet lined interior carrying indents of what was once there. _A dud. _Kurama scowled, barking a foul expletive for which there was no translation.

"At least we know what was able to hide them," Botan offered Kurama as their disappointment filled the atmosphere around them. She laced her fingers with Kurama's and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. She had expected as much when she didn't hear the tell tale bickering of her dear tantei members, but she did hope.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall reached their ears, prompting them to both dive behind a high stack of crates. Kurama pulled Botan between his legs with her head tucked under his chin as if to hide her behind his larger frame. His back rested against the wood of a large box and slowly he allowed for his demonic features to merge with his human ones. While his youki remained locked beneath his skin, Kurama's ears stretched atop his head to form his fox ears and his eyes became predominantly gold. His body expanded slightly, his clothes tightening around his limbs almost uncomfortably.

Thinking fast, Botan reached around Kurama's waist and sliced a large hole into the back of Kurama's pants so his tails could snake through without making much sound. She ran her fingers through his fur once they had finished growing in, fixing the strands so they wouldn't be caught in the fabric of his slacks any longer. Kurama moaned at the touch, making Botan flinch into stillness. She looked up at Kurama in time to see the molten gold in his eyes darken slightly as he squirmed to move his tails from Botan's reach. She flashed him an apologetic smile. She had forgotten how sensitive tails were to touch, especially Kurama's tails. It was no secret that the tail of a mammal demon was a powerful erogenous* zone, and for Kurama it was so powerful against him that it has been known to throw him into maddening lust. _Good thing I didn't squeeze…_ Botan thought.

The sound of the door opening reached their ears and stilled their movements completely. Kurama forced himself to focus on the task at hand and leaned to the side so he could peek around the box. His ears twitched atop his head, turning to face the one entering the room as if they owned it. He could feel Botan doing the same, her torso pressing against his chest so she could look around his arm. He squirmed a bit again, fighting back the heat from his belly with the hopes that his lust would subside since it was only a brush of his tail. He doubted Botan even realized that she scratched the base of his first tail, something that he enjoyed a little too much.

"I don't see why you had to give _**him**_ that soul fragment," A woman's voice hissed.

Botan's eyes widened upon inspecting the woman. The owner of the voice was the kindly dark skinned judge, a foreigner by the name of Latoya Michaels. Her voice was however slightly distorted and her once smooth mocha skin looked ashen. The suit that she wore, a blue pant suite that flattered her voluptuous body and long legs no long fit right. It hung from her body loosely as if she had lost a considerable amount of mass that was near impossible in the few hours between then and the time they had last seen her two hours ago. Michaels's aura, which was once bright and sunny like the summer day, was now twisted and gray. Bubbles of purity seeped from holes her essence made, signs that her soul was breaking apart from some wound that Botan could not see. Bracing her knee against the ground, Botan rose up enough to reach one of Kurama's ears. It turned to face her and Botan cupped her mouth so that no sound would escape.

"Something has possessed Michaels-san." Botan breathed into his ear, her words so silent that her voice could barely be distinguished from the rushing of the a/c vent above them.

Kurama nodded in understanding, fighting the shiver that trailed down his spine. He reached up to the back of Botan's neck and traced his fingertip over her skin, writing his message to her since her hearing wasn't as acute as his. _"She's dead and whoever killed her is wearing her skin." _Botan's flinch told Kurama that she understood him. He felt sorry for the judge, but there was nothing that could be done to save her or her soul. Guiding Botan back down, Kurama turned her away from the sight. _"Whoever it is, is keeping the skin so they won't be sensed all that easily. The only reason I can tell is due to my exposure to you."_

Botan nodded and focused her eyes onto the corner, focusing on the voice with the hope that she could pick out the real voice under Michaels's real one.

"Yes, the human's soul fragment has also been transferred." The woman growled, rolling her eyes. "I don't see why I have to do this. It's Kika's job."

Kurama strained to hear the other side of the conversation, but all he could tell was that the person on the other end of the phone line was male. Unfortunately the man on the other line was whispering, muffling the words even more. Kurama mentally cursed the individual's forethought.

"I don't care if she's pregnant with that filthy animal's brood. Tell her to abort the whelps and get back to work. I did not agree to this kind of menial work…." Kurama flinched at the woman's words. He had expected as much but at the same time was at a lost for what to do. If Kika was with child then what was to happen when he killed Jinan? Would he have to kill her as well? And what of the offspring? Kurama prayed he would not have to make such decisions. Killing defenseless infants never sat well with him.

"Everything is already set into motion….But Mokushi…Don't you dare take that tone with me!" The woman spat. "I am not like you're other puppets. You wouldn't be what you are if it weren't for me….Ha! You're strength pales in comparison to my immortality. Remember this Mokushi, you are nothing without me and I can easily take the power you've stolen away with a flick of my wrist…..There is a reason I'm allowing you to dominate me. Don't forget that." The woman snapped the phone shut and grabbed the box that once held Kuwabara's and Yusuke's soul fragments. Turning sharply on her heal, the woman left after delivering a kick to a nearby stack of boxes.

Kurama clamped a hand over Botan's mouth just as the stack tumbled next to them. He then waited a good long while before he let go. The clacking of heels had faded in the distance but Kurama made no move to leave just yet. There was a good chance that the woman might not have left completely just yet so Kurama wanted to be cautious.

"So what now?" Botan whispered.

"I don't know." Kurama admitted, organizing the information gained so he could make sense of it all. "It looks like the Fallen have a leader, which makes some sense."

"This Mokushi fellow," Botan followed. "Do you have any idea who that could be?"

"I really haven't the slightest. His is a name I'm not familiar with." Kurama knew of many people Ningenkai, Makai, and Reikai, but even so Mokushi was beyond his realm of memory. It could mean that he was either from a different realm entirely or that he was never someone worth notice until now. It was too soon to be sure, but Kurama would give it more thought before he shared his findings. Standing and forcing his demonic features back below the surface, Kurama helped Botan to her feet.

Whether the act was intentional or not, Kurama used a little too much force which had Botan colliding into his chest. The energy of Botan's cursed mark charged and danced over Kurama's form, singing his dress jacket until the fabric frayed and broke. Kurama ignored it however in favor of enjoying Botan's adorable blush. However, after too long of the energy burning at his skin and increasing in strength, Kurama backed away and sighed. He really hoped that when Yuri was chased away the scar would revert back to normal. He had come up with the hypothesis some time the previous night. When he realized that the scar only behaved as it did when Yuri got too close to Botan and her emotional state had weakened her energy,* the conclusion came to him quite rapidly. _Please let me be right._

Botan smiled up at Kurama nervously, saddened that she could not be as close to him as she wished, but happy just the same. His actions, even though they brought him pain and her worry, showed that he did indeed want her. "We should go now." Botan said hesitantly, taking a step back to put more distance between them. She reached out to grip Kurama's hand, marveling at how much smaller hers was in comparison to his even though he was currently human in form. His fingers laced with hers and her smile brightened,

"As I said last night, as soon as Yuri's gone, we'll be together."

"And I'll get my kiss?"

"You'll get whatever you want." Kurama smiled.

"Without teasing?" Botan pressed, her eyes filling with impish light.

"Yes, without teasing." Kurama laughed in consent. It was his teasing nature that kept them from ever kissing to begin with, so he would be sure to find other methods to torment her without robbing them both of their desires. "But, till then." Kurama ducked his head to nuzzle Botan's cheek, his lips grazing against her mouth before a particularly nasty charge of energy ripped through the front of Botan's gown.

Kurama backed away before the charge could inflict too much damage, only to have his eyes land on the exposed skin of Botan's chest. Though he enjoyed the view, it would not do at all for Botan to walk around with her breasts threatening to spill from the once sweetheart of her dress's top. Shrugging his ruined jacket from his shoulders, Kurama wrapped it around Botan's shoulders lovingly.

"Sorry," Botan apologized shyly, slipping her arms through the sleeves and holding the black dress jacket shut.

"It's all right." Kurama shrugged. He knew where he could touch along Botan's body already, but every now and again he would push against the boundaries with the hope that Botan's energy had spiked enough to push the energy of her sister back again. Unfortunately, the two energies were too well matched for Botan's to overcome it and Yuri's energy was keeping his at bay. At least the charge didn't hurt as much as when he tried to kiss her last night.

Taking the lead, Kurama guided Botan back towards the elevators. From there, the two went to Kurama's room so he could change into his remaining suit since the other two had been destroyed. It was a regrettable fact, but Kurama didn't much care for the fashion statement all that much. He had other choices of formal wear for the following evenings, but they weren't as preferred. From there, the two made there way to Botan's room where she had a jacket that matched the dress enough to be thrown over the rip without taking away from her overall look.

Once they landed on the floor, Botan gathered her skirts and took the lead down the hall to her room. At the door however she waited, as if stilled by some unknown force. There was no outside force acting on her being, just a bad feeling that suddenly filled her.

"You gonna go in?" Kurama inquired, placing his hand on her shoulder in order to slide down along Botan's side before resting at her hip. He ducked down to nuzzle Botan's cheek and neck affectionately when he sensed her unease. She turned and the sound of her giggle soothed him enough and he lost himself to the sound for one brief moment.

"Kurama," Botan chuckled, exposing her neck to allow more access. All the while, her hand worked on autopilot to open her door. The two nearly stumbled over themselves without the wood of the door to support them, making them laugh at themselves merrily.

"Sorry. I can't help myself." Kurama admitted, following Botan with his face still pressed against her neck.

"You're so bad," Botan purred in reprimand, reaching out to the wall to turn on the lights. Turning, Botan froze and stared at the room in shock.

All around the room, the tattered remains of all her cloths were strewn about. Her clothes, her dresses, her accessories, everything was ruined beyond repair. They had been slashed and cut. Seams had been ripped and fabrics had been torn.

"Botan, wait in the hall." Kurama commanded darkly, guiding her by the arm out the door and closing it between them.

Botan watched Kurama until the door closed, frozen in place by what she had seen. Anger and sorrow swelled up in her heart, making it race as sweat coated her palms. How could someone do that to her things? Why would someone that? _Who would…Why would…_ Botan's mind raced to find a reason, but all she could think about was how it wasn't fair. Backing against the hall's wall behind her, Botan slid down it until she was seated. Her eyes were downcast, angry, and hurt. Why did these things always happen to her?

Kurama exited the room several moments later, his expression blank but his aura flaring with his anger. Over his arm he carried a cropped white jacket which he handed down to Botan for her to put on. He then swooped down and lifted Botan into the cradle of his arms so he could carry her down the hall. Botan didn't ask where they were going, not caring in the least and wanting the comfort of his company. Clutching at the fabric of Kurama's shirt, Botan tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes as if to sleep. Truth was, she didn't want to deal with the world in that moment. She'd spent so much time, wasted it if she wanted to be honest, on this pageant only to have all her work ripped from under her feet. She was not happy.

"We'll report this to the judges and then go and see about dinner." Kurama offered, his voice velvety smooth and without true emotion. He was absolutely livid. How dare someone do this to his Botan? After all the crap the pageant put them through, this was their reward. He wanted blood for it. Kurama turned down the hall and summoned the elevator, so lost in thought that he almost missed a familiar aura. It belonged to someone he really didn't want to see in that moment, but he would deal with it given the circumstances. Stepping back and pulling Botan closer to his chest possessively, Kurama glared at the elevator doors and waited.

Botan blinked up at her Kurama and sighed. He never did well with jealousy. Running her fingers through his forelocks and fixing his bangs, Botan gave Kurama her attentions to keep him calm and from going off the deep end like before. So, when the elevator doors opened, Kurama was preoccupied with Botan's affections and wouldn't be allowed the opportunity to redirect his anger.

"Meibo-san?" Koudo gasped, not all that surprised to see her there but putting up a front just the same. "What are you doing up here when you are being missed downstairs?" he asked her. He was sure to keep a perpetual distance between Kurama and himself, not wishing to deal with a frenzy at that moment, even in part. Even without that threat looming over their heads, Koudo knew his presence was unwanted.

Instead of allowing Botan the chance to answer with her return of pleasantries, Kurama cut into the conversation with the news of what had happened. "Botan's things had been vandalized by some of the other contestants."

"Come again?" Darkness filled the golden man's gaze. Again, he wasn't all that surprised to hear Kurama's words but was angered just the same. His sweet little peony did not deserve this slight or any other that would be sent her way.

"Botan's dresses have been destroyed to force her disqualification. You can go see for yourself." Kurama repeated. He knew the rules of the contest. He had memorized them upon learning of Botan's and Maya's involvement in the pageant. Since Botan would have no means to continue participation for the rest of the contest, even though she wasn't at fault, her disqualification was definite.

"And you have proof of the criminals involved?" Koudo already knew the answer. He was merely asking out of a courtesy.

"I do." Kurama's youki flared to prove his point, reminding the judge that he was indeed a demon.

"I see. I'll see to it that those responsible are punished to the best of my capabilities." Koudo offered, bowing at the waist before sidestepping the two with the intention to do just as he said. He couldn't do much though since there was not proof that could be admissible for the normal human staff he worked with. He knew something like this would happen and knew that Botan would never reached the end of the contest, but he had hoped. The future in constant flux and changed the moment one looked at it. But for him, that was not the case. He knew how this was going to end. He knew how everything was going to end.

Kurama and Botan watched the judge vanish down the hall before recalling the elevator and taking it down to the lobby. Instead of going to the grand ballroom however, he took Botan to the in-hotel restaurant. He didn't' want to have to deal with any of the other pageant contestants, fearing that his anger wouldn't be completely detained.

* * *

The end of the contest came, and with it, the crown. Kurama was still livid with what had happened a few days ago but it seemed Botan had gotten over it easily enough. They were currently sitting in the audience, wrapped in each other's arms and awaiting the announcement for the winner. Neither really cared who won so long as the winner wasn't one of the many that destroyed Botan's chances. Fortunately that was the case.

Dressed in a shimmering white ball gown, Maya stood at the forefront with tears of absolute joy in her eyes. The crown of victory adorned her brown curls and a bouquet of lush roses were cradled in her arms. She waved at the audience and reveled in their applause. She had won. Finally, it was her that was the winner. However, even with her win, a sorrow clung to her gaze. She didn't beat Botan. She had been denied the chance.

When Maya found out that Botan had been disqualified, she was absolutely furious. She didn't care that Botan had suffered an injustice, for Maya believed that such a thing would be deserved. But in truth, Maya no longer cared about the contest. Her goal was to beat Botan fair and square on her own too feet. That was her goal; her deepest wish. Now, even though she wore the crown, she would never know if she was second best to Botan or not. As far as Maya was concerned, she was second best until given the chance to prove herself. Maya had been denied. Even though she was queen, Botan would forever be a Goddess by comparison. Maya needed the chance to prove herself, and others, otherwise. Maya deserved the chance to compete with Botan and see if maybe, just maybe, Maya could reach the level of divinity others bestowed onto Botan.

_I guess I'll never know now…_Pushing her sorrow back behind a mask of joy, Maya continued to wave. She would accept this little victory for what it was. She wasn't able to beat Botan, but she was able to beat many others. It was better to be second place then third or below. Maya could accept that. Finding the heads of blue and red in the crowd, Maya allowed herself the opportunity for her mask to slip just a fraction. Locking her eyes with Botan, her hate and contempt seeped through. _I will prove myself to be better then you Botan. I am better then you. I'll knock you off your pedestal and take your place. Just you wait._

Botan flinched at the intensity of the emotions in Maya's look, clinging tighter to Kurama's side and returning it with a defensive glare of her own. She could feel Maya's hatred and was angered for it. _What have I ever done to you? _Botan thought, marveling at the power of jealousy. _I cannot believe that this is all because of her jealous... _

"Just ignore her." Kurama whispered into Botan's ear, caressing her cheek and guiding her cheek to rest on his shoulder.

"I can't help it though. She really hates me because…" Botan let the sentence drop, unwilling to continue. It wasn't her place to share the extent of Maya's love for him.

"…because I chose you." Kurama finished with a smile. He cocked his head to the side and locked eyes with his beloved. He knew how Maya felt about him. He had known for a long while. Kurama didn't care though. He had been loved and lusted after by many so it was nothing new. What was new was the fact that he loved and he wasn't going to give it up because some female can't handle the fact she wasn't chosen. "She's gonna have to get over that. I chose you and nothing's going to change that."

Botan blushed at Kurama's admission, her heart racing a mile a minute. When Kurama caressed her cheek again, Botan melted into his touch. Closing her eyes expectantly, Kurama leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. Just as he did so however, he pulled away and barked a foul expletive.

The ground began to shake and rumble as youki flared violently. From the stage, Koudo and the once kindly judge Latoya Michaels stood unwavering as the energy pulsed from their forms. The contestants screamed as the increasingly powerful flares of energy pushed them away, its darkness burning their skin and eating away at their psyche.

Koudo took this time to rip off his jacket and shirt, exposing his bare upper body to the eyes of all and revealing glowing tattoos that pulsed in time with his energy. Around his neck hung Yusuke's soul fragment, bound in a black leather chord. The gem shone with Yusuke's fading strength, his spirit energy and youki spiraling around the gem and seeping into Koudo's body. From his back, familiar gossamer wings burst forth. He gave them a flap and lifted from the ground, calling his energy to his hand and cleaving the stage in two. The force of the blow knocked the contestants farther back and out of the way. He turned then, flying ever higher and preparing another blow for the frenzied audience.

Kurama stared at the fae in a bewildered state, not knowing how to feel at being validated over Koudo's allegiances. Hate gave way however as memories of all the times Koudo had royally angered him filled his mind and with it came a silent prayer of thanks to the fates that orchestrated the day's events. "This must be my lucky day." Kurama hissed, his demonic features bleeding to the forefront until nothing of his human form remained. He leapt from his seat and flicked his rose whip out with a dark eagerness.

Botan watched the fight in shock, unwilling to believe that Koudo, who was so sweet and helpful to her, would betray them in such a way. Unfortunately, Botan was unable to dwell on that subject when the other energy shifted and became familiar. Botan paled and dropped back into her seat, her eyes being drawn towards the other judge that remained standing. The woman's eyes had glued themselves onto Botan and said girl couldn't fight the chill that traveled down her back. Once she was sure she had Botan's undivided attention, the judge reached up to her own face and dug her nails in before ripping the skin loose as if pealing of a mask.

Hair of ebony cascaded down the woman's back in a cascade of night, framing a face of absolute white. The business suit she wore and the skin underneath, dark but ashen, stretched and broke in some places but otherwise remained intact. Around her, her energy seeped into the ground like shadows that danced in the flickering light. Blobs of darkness bubbled from the ground, forming masses of black as they crawled from the ground.

Botan stared in horror as the face of her sister stared back at her. She knew that Yuri was there, Botan had said as much the night before, but to see her so plainly was completely different from just having the knowledge. Seeing Yuri made everything more real.

"Botan?" a voice called as a hand clamped over her bicep. Botan turned to see Shizuru try to pull her from her seat and follow the crowd out. Maya was thrown haphazardly over her shoulder in a fireman's hold, knocked unconscious during the Fallen's initial attack.

Botan shrugged the hold off when she returned to the present. "Take the others and find the safest way out." Botan commanded, standing up again and balancing herself on the backs of hers and Kurama's seats. Botan put herself in full view of her sister, drawing Yuri's attention with the hopes that Yuri would be distracted from the others in attendance. Even as the fear gripped her heart, Botan stood resolute in her task. "Aigyou-san, please get everyone out of here." Botan called of the ten-tailed vixen.

"Be careful dearest kit," she replied, taking her truest form with complete disregard for the humans around her and increasing in size. Each step she took shook the earth on which she walked and her tails knocked over chairs and shadow demons alike with ease. She towered high over the heads of the humans, the tallest reaching her elbow. Her eyes glowed like gemstones with their intelligence and even though she lacked the ability to speak, her intentions were evident through her holy aura. Lowering herself down onto her stomach, she called her son's companions onto her back. It was a tight fit, but her monstrous size allowed for all but Mukuro and Hiei to ride her. Opening her mouth wide, energy condensed into an orb of light only to be released by the giant vixen. The wall crumbled and disintegrated upon impact as well as all behind it, allowing for her own escape.

"_Hang on!" _Aigyou commanded telepathically before she ran from the hotel. She took flight moments after leaving the building, spiriting those on her back away to safety.

Botan watched them leave before turning back to face the fight going on behind her. Hiei and Mukuro had joined into the fray, burning away the black masses as they both engaged Yuri in combat. Yuri ripped the rest of the skin from her body and avoided the flames of the two demons with ease. Bubbles of purity dripped from her lips before she opened her mouth wide so the soul she had devoured could escape. It formed a wall of sorts that suffered the brunt of the attacks both Hiei and Mukuro had delivered.

Hiei pulled back as soon as he realized what the spiritual barrier was, but Mukuro didn't care as much for the fate of the human soul. She shattered it with her energy, cleaving her way to Yuri in what she hoped would be a fatal attack. Yuri skipped back, dodging the blow before reaching out to encase Mukuro's mechanical eye in her fist. Yuri applied a crushing force, but before any real damage could be done the blade of a katana forced her away.

Chains and hooks materialized from thin air of varying size and thickness, forming a web that Hiei and Mukuro narrowly avoided being captured in. Hiei landed on one of the thicker chains, balanced precariously on the swinging links, while Mukuro gripped another with her mechanical arm. She hung there for a moment, looking over to her intended in silent thanks before she sought out a different approach to combat against the fair maiden below.

"_Be careful Mukuro, that woman is up to something." _Hiei warned telepathically. Flames of energy ate away at the cloth that hid his Jagan eye from view. Once it was free, Hiei's energy quadrupled in strength and malice, but even so he was nothing in comparison to what he once was. His strength had not completely returned to him so now he was forced to rely on his Jagan eye completely if he wished to survive. Seams appeared over his body as several eyes opened along his arms and torso, his skin darkening to a deep and poisonous green.

"_Consider it duly noted." _Mukuro nodded, swinging from the chain and onto another in time to avoid being struck down by Koudo's falling body.

Kurama lashed his whip out again in the hopes of decapitating Koudo, thus ending the fight once and for all. The web of chains however got in his way, since Koudo could navigate through them thanks to his abilities of flight whereas Kurama was more hindered. A hook snaked its way behind the yoko and Kurama was forced to change directory. More chains and hooks appeared from nothing, slithering around in their pursuit of Kurama. The shadow creatures utilized them, running over the links to attack the fighters in mass.

Performing a rose whiplash, Kurama cleared many of the chains and shadow creatures alike only to have them reform from their broken remains, some of which merged together to form larger and more powerful foes. Kurama cursed and pulled another rose bud from his hair so it could encase his free arm with the binding fist of the immortal vine. Alternating between slicing through the smaller demons with his sword and lashing out his whip to loop around the chains to swing from, Kurama slowly made his way through the tangled mess in hopes of reaching Koudo. A large group of darkness awaited his arrival, clumping together to form a small dimensional gate for which large swarms of lesser demons could emerge. The lack of room to maneuver shrank with the increase of large bodies into the room, making it near impossible for Kurama to move. Kurama was forced to drop to a lower chain.

Petals and thorns fell from Kurama's hair, only to be duplicated by the yoko's energy. This formed a dangerous bubble around him that shredded many of the incoming demons' hides into lifeless bloody masses. It wasn't enough. More swarmed Kurama, forcing him to move again until he was back to back with Hiei who was in a similar situation as he. Next to join them was Mukuro, who had lost her mechanic hand in order to deliver a massive burst of energy that obliterated the chains and demons alike.

The demon gate remained, as did Yuri and Koudo.

More chains snaked into view, writhing around as the hooks at their ends rushed to impale the three demons. One succeeded, paving the way for many more. In his hurry to shove Mukuro out of harms way, Hiei's arm had been caught. Metal tore through the muscle in his arm as it ripped him into the air and away from his two comrades. He bit back a scream of pain as he used his free arm to fight back the others with his katana, but he was still so weak from having his spirit drained. His speed, his strength, everything was impaired and he could only brace himself for the inevitable. Nothing came before Hiei was dropped to the ground. Before he could land, a chain wrapped around his torso and he was yanked back before even more chains could impale him. Looking behind him, he found Botan with her chain and sickle in hand.

"You okay?" she asked, disintegrating the hook in his arm with her spirit energy before healing the wound shut.

Hiei merely grunted his thanks as he unwrapped the chain from his chest. He stood his ground next to her, regaining his footing and flexing his newly healed arm to check Botan's quick handiwork. She wasn't able to do much given the circumstances, but the patch job was more than appreciated.

When Botan saw that Hiei was fine, she swung her sickle in a wide arc to cleave a demon that had gotten too close in two. She then threw the blade and grasped the chain just as it left her hand, giving it a powerful swing to deal with a few more of the demons that charged in Hiei's direction. Strangely, or not so strangely given their summoner, Botan wasn't a target, which allowed her more liberties in comparison to the others. These liberties she was more then happy to exploit.

"Stay behind me, okay." Botan told Hiei, glancing behind herself to see if he understood her. "The demons and hooks won't attack me as long as you and the others are here and I don't do anything to make Yuri made." Botan explained when she saw Hiei open his mouth as if to complain. He nodded in understanding, still clearly not liking the idea but consenting just the same. With this Botan started to run forward, cleaving through the demons that tried to skirt around her to attack Hiei. Those she missed, which were few, met their end at Hiei's sword. When they reached Kurama's and Mukuro's sides they were able to join in against the hoards of demons.

"We need to close the portal," Kurama declared, dodging a giant ogre's hand that came down with the hopes of crushing him before cleaving the creature in two. He gave the remains a kick to push them away, creating a domino affect that left many of the lesser demons behind it pinned. "The demons are only getting stronger."

"In order to do that we need to do something about the lure since this type of portal can't be closed while it's in use." Botan explained. "They're only coming because they sense Yusuke's soul fragment." Silently calling her spirit aids; bubbles of energy formed out of thin air to encase Botan's kusarigama and turn it into her scythe. Though they did not take form, she could feel the comforting warmth of her pixies radiate through her. She grabbed the shaft of her weapon and swung it overhead until a ring of energy was formed. The sound made of the blade slicing through the air was like a siren's song to the lesser demons as they altered their trajectory to charge the weapon itself only to be mercilessly butchered by the energy disk the scythe created.

Mukuro seized the opportunity presented and ran towards the black portal from which the demons swarmed. She then sent a large blast of energy into it to cut off the flow of demons entering. That was when Botan stopped spinning her scythe and cleaved it downwards, releasing the energy to cut the portal in two. She dropped to the ground after that as a severe dizzy spell took hold of her. Her blurred vision was darkened as the bodies of Kurama, Hiei, and Mukuro circled her protectively.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, kneeling so he could check on Botan. She had expelled a lot of energy in that last attack and he could tell that it would only be a moment longer before she gave into her exhaustion and fainted. He pulled her into his arms and offered his wrist when he saw that Mukuro and Hiei had them covered for the time being.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Yuri bellowed, when she saw Kurama's arms around her beloved Botan. It was then that she saw the wound on Kurama's neck as well. The implications of what the bite mark meant, as well as how easily the demon offered up his wrist was too much for Yuri to bear. Raw malicious energy surged from Yuri's body. It melted the demons that remained and blew her opponents back into the far crumbling wall. When Kurama curled his body around Botan in an act of protection, an act that only she was allowed to commit, she was sent careening over the deep end.

Yuri's body began to pulse as what little color she had drained into a sickly gray. Her hands and feet grew in size as her limbs stretched to impossible lengths while her torso remained unchanged. Her fingers gained an extra joint as they became black with corruption. Talons of read stretched from her nail beds, dripping with her own blood at their sudden extension. Her face, which was once beautiful, split at her mouth as her jaw unhinged to allow room for long and sharp teeth that dripped with venom and saliva. Her tongue lolled forward, growing sharp as a barb broke through its tip. Her eyes became red as a second pair blinked into existence over the first while her forehead expanded to accommodate them. Bones shot from her back, each growing extrusions until they took the shape of grotesque wings. A bloody film stretched between the gaps and the faint echo of souls long since devoured could bee seen in them, their torment permanently etched into their faint screaming faces. Even more bone broke through her skin along her spine, forming a tail that curled like a scorpions with a vicious stinger at the end.

She leaned forward until she was on all fours, her tongue lashing out and reaching across the long room to wrap around Botan's ankle. She pulled violently, leaping onto the ceiling and digging her claws in to hold herself suspended. "Mine! All mine!" Yuri chanted, as she attempted to rip Botan from Kurama's hold.

"Let me go!" Botan demanded, clinging to Kurama's form and kicking against the tongue with her free leg.

"Never!" Yuri hissed. "You're mine! I won't let anyone else have you!"

"That's not your choice!" Kurama barked, lashing his whip out to cut the tongue loose. Acid bleed from the wound and rained down on them, forcing Kurama to shield Botan's body from harm with his own. He ignored the pain of the acid burning into his back as he tried to force his mind to concentrate on the task at hand. He was distracted however for a brief moment when Botan cried out in pain. Her ankle had been burnt by the substance just as a barrier was formed to protect her and the others from anymore harm. Kurama cursed himself for not being able to create the barrier sooner, but he was not allowed the luxury to punish himself for his crime.

Koudo, with the aid of Yusuke's soul fragment was taking aim with his index finger pointed like a gun. His energy built up at his finger's tip, the light of it growing in size and intensity as both Yusuke's reiki and youki were pulled from the crystal to blend with Koudo's.

Seeing this, Yuri was the first to react. She was no longer thinking about her mission. She was no longer thinking about her fight with the others. All she was thinking about was Botan. All Yuri could think about was Botan and what would happen if Koudo's spirit gun landed. Striking at the fae with her tail, Yuri dispersed the energy Koudo had gathered and forced him back.

"What are you doing?" Koudo demanded, his voice plain and hollow, as if he didn't care either way.

"You are not to harm what is mine!" Yuri exclaimed, attacking again with the hopes of running him through.

Koudo bit back a swear and reformed his spirit gun, only this time taking aim at the demonic Yuri herself. Taking the last of Yusuke's energy from the crystal he released it in a powerful bullet. Simultaneously with his shot, Yuri spat acid at Koudo's chest. It dripped from his body harmlessly, but the chord around his neck broke and Yusuke's crystal was dropped to the world below. _Oops. _Koudo thought half heartedly just as his bullet connected with Yuri's body. She was blown into little pieces by the attack that rained down with her acidic blood.

The tantei present watched in horror and confusion as everything transpired before their very eyes, chunks of Yuri's body sliding off of Kurama's barrier to pool onto the floor. Before the group could get their hopes up, the pieces of Yuri began to squirm and roll over the ground until they reached a focal point at the center of the room. The chunks merged together as flesh and bone started to form. Once Yuri's head and torso had reformed in its human shape, Koudo gripped her hair and dragged her over the floor. Parts of Yuri's body followed behind her, like magnets fighting to collide together but the movement kept them from joining.

"What a pain." Koudo sighed before taking flight and leaving the building before Yuri could realize what was going on. Turning around to face the tired tantei, he blew Botan a kiss. A shot of energy was born from the action, one that grew in size and fazed into the walls and ground of the hotel. The building began to shake as the stress of the battle became too much. Fissures spider webbed over the ceiling and columns snapped, no longer able to hold the multi storied building aloft.

Calling her oar to her hands, Botan pulled Kurama, Hiei, and Mukuro onto it and carried them out just as the entire left side of the building collapsed onto itself. She didn't stop her flight until she was too high in the air for humans to see, praying that none of what happened would be linked to either her or Kurama. Only then did Botan allow herself to panic over the sight of her sister. Wrapping her arms around herself, Botan started to wheeze and hyperventilate.

Kurama pulled her into his embrace and cooed over her, keeping his eyes down below to make sure that no one would spot them. He then looked behind him to see Hiei and Mukuro grasping the shaft of Botan's oar for dear life. It's not that they were afraid of heights or anything, but since Botan was entering a fit of hysterics neither of them trusted the flimsy thin oar to hold them aloft. Kurama would have found it funny if the situation wasn't so dire. Botan had been hurt and the sight of Yuri had upset her. _At least Botan held on until she was gone. _Tucking Botan's head under his chin, Kurama continued to sooth Botan.

"What now? Yusuke's soul fragment is in that mess." Hiei voiced, relaxing slightly when the oar remained unwavering.

"We're going to have to go get it. We'll wait till night falls." _And until Botan calms down._

* * *

Careful of where she stepped, Botan gathered what remained of her belongings so she and the others could leave the crumbling hotel. In most cases she would have left material objects because they would have no substantial meaning to her, but amongst her things were the detective items that would be very difficult to replace. It would also be very bad if they fell into the wrong hands. She could hear Kurama pacing outside the door and couldn't help but smile at his concern. She had talked him and the others into waiting outside since she was the lightest after Hiei, who was busy fussing over Mukuro's "loss of limb."

Botan froze when the building gave another shake, looking up and around herself to clarify her safety. In doing so, something bright caught her eye. Resting on her pillow, nestled comfortably over perfectly folded and pressed linens, was a gem of absolute purity. It rivaled diamonds in beauty and iridescence. Absolute warmth and purity wrapped around the gem, encasing it with light and love that could only belong to the purest of all she knew.

Dropping her things, Botan rushed over to gem. Taking it into her hands, Kuwabara's warmth filled her and she could hear his tired hello echoing in her head. Botan was so overwhelmed with emotions that she almost missed the piece of parchment that had been folded neatly underneath Kuwabara's soul fragment. In that moment, all joy that Botan felt vanished and she stared at the paper, frozen in place.

A wave of comforting energy surrounded Botan, giving her the strength to reach out and lift the note into her hands. She held it as far from herself as she could, unfolding the page on handed so she could read the flawlessly written message.

'_To my beloved Bo-chan,_

_May this gift be worth more then any artificial crown. For, you are the true winner of beauty amongst the filthy humans that ruined your victory. You deserved the crown and I only wish I was able to give you the head of the falsely chosen Queen as you deserve. _

_I love you most of all,_

_Yuri_

* * *

*1 – If you didn't get the context clue, Kurama is referring to his own lust. He calls it a demon in its own right because it spawns many of his kinks which include:

Agonophilia - Pseudo-rape, pretend struggle or wrestling play as a form of foreplay

Agoraphilia - Sex in public places (and might get caught)

Altocalciphilia - High heels (a relatively new fetish)

Amaurophilia - Partner who is unable to see them during sex, blind/blindfolded sex partner

Anophelorastia - Defiling or ravaging a partner

Asphyxiophilia – likes to strangle and be strangled. (Needless to say, he REALLY enjoyed the show when Botan choked Mayura)

Dendrophilia – gets off by being around trees. (He is the outdoors type after all)

Exhibitionism – being watched while performing sexual acts

Narrotophilia – dirty talk/obscene language when performing sexual acts

Odaxelagnia - Biting/being bitten

Sadism - Dominating/mistreating/humiliating one's partner (emphasis on the dominating)

Tantalolagnia – Teasing

Trichophilia – hair. He likes hair pulling for himself and his partner. Also likes what my friends and I call head sex: when those with long nails run their fingers through his hair and massage his scalp

Triolism - Three-party sex (doesn't care what gender his partners are and I can't find the name for the kink involving more then three)

BDSM – Dominant and Submissive which includes:

Bondage – tying people up, blind folds, the good stuff

Counting Games – having the sub count the amount of spankings/whippings/floggings/any other form of flagellations inflicted and asking for more

Flagellation – The general act of one person striking another, usually in an erotic context. Includes spanking, paddling, flogging and whipping.

S&M – sadomasochism

*2 – Just thought you ought to know that in wanting Botan to mark him as he would; with a mating mark, he wants to be bound to her. In the most basic of senses he wants to be owned by her as much as he wants to own her. Like I said, mating marks (usually a bite) bind demons to each other. The one wearing the mark is "owned" by the one who gave it. If both are marked then they are exclusively bound to one another. So in short, neither Botan or Kurama are allowed to take other mates. Also, they can't take any other bedmates without they other's consent. So if Kurama wanted to have sex with someone that wasn't Botan he would have to get her permission. The same applies in reverse. Thing is, Kurama's possessive and Botan's greedy. Outside of threesomes and moresomes, they will not allow each other to take other bedmates (though they'll never ask just the same).

*3 – This is the third and final dress chosen to show up in my fic, submitted to me in my Gaia account by darksideofme. Hope you like the description hun.

*4 – For those who don't know, here's a vocab word. Erogenous zones are places on the body where it is extremely pleasurable to have stroked sexually. You all know of the main ones, i.e the sex organs, but there are countless more along the body.

*5 – Botan's fluxuating energy (which is currently a combination of her reiki, Kurama's youki, her own youki, Yuri's malice, and another) is closely bound to Botan's emotions and confidence. Just like with the wounds on her ankles, the more worse Botan feels the weaker she is which allows for the other energies in her (i.e, Yuri's) to wreak havoc in her system. When Kurama inadvertently delivered the blow to her confidence when he slept with Mayura (**not** Maya), Botan's confidence and sank to through the floor allowing for Yuri, who had arrived an hour or so before hand, to take hold and reinforce her mark.

Fun fact – even though Kurama is able to push back his emotions in order to pursue the most logical course of action, Botan is not. Her emotions, have a crippling affect over her physically even though she mentally has a pretty decent grip on them. This is also around the time that Kurama learns that a happy Botan is a powerful Botan. So he knows to keep her happy regardless of cost.

* * *

Author's Note: I know the fight was rather anti-climactic, but that was done for a reason. Yuri and Koudo were too powerful for them and the others were considerably weak due to circumstances born from the previous chapters. Plus, I wanted to show where the loyalties of the Fallen's members laid, what better way then during a fight. Sorry for the length in explanations. Just thought I'd get a some of Kurama's kinks out there (choices were made with consideration to Kurama's personality and species). I wonder if you guys can think of anymore kinks for him to have…wanna make a game of it? I dunno if there'll be prizes for any fun guesses, but who knows. Hope you liked the chapter…I did…well. I liked most parts of it. Though I think I could do better with the transitions at a later date. Well, when I go back to fix any booboos I'll go in and fix it…maybe. Well, review please!

On to the next chapter!

Love ya' guys.

Ciao!


	20. Chapter 19: Botan's First Kiss

Author's Notes: Hiya! Back from metro and I'm back to work on my fic! I had fun, not as much as usual due to a crap load of drama, but fun none the less. I lost my Katara top for my fire nation Katara cosplay so I was only able to do it for Friday, and was Grr on Saturday. Sunday I was twisted Princess Tiana. If you were at metrocon and saw me, send me a shout so I can give you a virtual hug. Didn't buy much save for Outlaw Star and a couple keychains (Curse you economy!) but I am digging my Inuyasha prayer beads. Hopefully my very own (preferably male, but will settle for female) Kagome won't come around and 'Sit' me when I'm a bad girl. Lolz!

Here are my shout outs!

The first is to Smexy Kitten for being the first (and possibly only) to catch my unmarked WTF moment from Chapter 16: Kurama's Surrender. Yukina is PREGNANT. HUZZAH! Unfortunately you didn't guess correctly for chapter 18's cameo. The creatures born from darkness are not from FMA: Brotherhood. Really good guess though. Think videogames ;-p.

And also that is **1 **vote for the Dark Tournament and **0** for the Makai Tournament. Come on people, if you vote you get a part in deciding how the fic ends…

* * *

When the tantei arrived at the apartment Yukina shared with Shizuru and Mukuro, they were surprised to see Puu's gigantic body peeking from the building's roof. Botan rushed them up and over to the creature, thinking that something had happened only to discover that he had come on his own to be with everyone else who crowded around him. Keiko sat on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. She and Puu were the first to see them and smiled.

"Is everyone alright?" Botan asked once she landed, her oar vanishing once its passengers had dismounted.

"We're fine dearest kit," Aigyou answered serenely. She made her way over to her son and protégé and pulled them both into hugs after checking them for any sign of injury.

Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Mukuro had all forgotten to clean up before rushing to rejoin the group. Due to that lack of foresight, the image presented their friends was a terrifying one to be sure. Their clothes were drenched in the blood of demons and smears of it stained their skin. Several wounds dotted their limbs, incompletely healed due to the time constraints and lack of energy to do so. None were overly damaged and it came with the territory of fighting for ones life, but there was panic in the eyes of those unfamiliar with it. This was especially the case for the frozen mother Shiori.

"Shuichi?" Shiori exclaimed, snapping out of her daze. She rushed over to her son's side, and started to fret uncontrollably over her baby.

This distracted Kurama from his other mother's shift in form. While Shiori fretted, Aigyou reassumed her truest form and snaked her paw around both Kurama's and Botan's waists. Without pulling Kurama from his human mother's fretting hands, Aigyou pressed the two to her chest and started to lick them clean.

"Mother!" Kurama exclaimed, not knowing which of his mothers was worse. He squirmed for freedom, the sound of Hiei's and Mukuro's mocking laughter echoing in his ears and making him blush. A long swipe of Aigyou's tongue ran up his back, flicking his hair over his head and pitching his torso forward enough for Shiori to fuss over the demon remains that clung to his crimson mane. It was Botan's turn to laugh and Kurama's eyes darted to her so he could give her a scowl. She was trapped in his Reigen mother's hold as well so she had no room to criticize, but then it wasn't her turn to be cleaned yet.

"And here I thought you were the most adult of the group," Shizuru chuckled, moving closer so she could have a better view.

Kurama sent another glare out before he was forcefully rolled over in Aigyou's hold. He turned his face in time to avoid being smothered by Aigyou's lick only to have his chin caught by his ningen mother Shiori's fingers. She licked her thumb and scrubbed it across Kurama's cheek fervently to remove the large smudge of green blood from the skin. This revealed a shallow cut which she planted a motherly kiss on. "Mother!" Kurama groaned, bracing his hands against Aigyou's chest and pushing. This allowed him some wiggle room to get free, but his mother was done with him anyway and let go.

Collecting the last shreds of his dignity, Kurama sulked off into the shadows. He glared over his shoulder at his mothers who had turned their attentions onto the every happy Botan. _She can't…she can't possibly be enjoying that? _Kurama's brow twitched in both shock and irritation. The expression melted when the sound of Botan's merry laughter filled the air. He watched as Botan nuzzled into his reigen mother's fur while his ningen mother combed her fingers through Botan's blue tresses. Botan wasn't fussy about it, just mildly embarrassed due to the audience. If Kurama didn't know any better, he'd think Botan would pursue such acts of affection. While all of this happened, Yukina approached Kurama hesitantly.

"Is something the matter?" Kurama inquired of the koorime, turning to face her while still keeping Botan in his peripherals. There was no knowing when the falling shikigami would get fed up and call for a rescue.

"Did…did you find the last half of Kazuma's soul?" she asked nervously as her fingers twitched over her stomach.

"Yes, we did." Kurama nodded. "Once Botan's done with her…bath, we'll have her put it back in."

"Will Botan be able to do it without…" Yukina paused, unsure how to say the last bit without sounding fearful or in any way negative towards Botan. She adored the girl and Kurama was Botan's intended. If she said anything wrong she feared she would upset one or both of them.

"I'll see to it that she doesn't." Kurama promised, catching Yukina's meaning. "Go get Kuwabara and his other soul fragment. We'll do it here since Puu can't fit inside."

"Puu?" Yukina repeated with her head cocked to the side.

"He's the closest link to Yusuke that we have at present so there's a chance that he'll be needed to ground Kuwabara's spirit energy." Kurama explained. When he saw Yukina understood, he excused himself of her company. Botan had been freed from the overbearing and overprotective mothers.

"Ready to get Kuwabara back?" Botan asked, her question for all present. The chorus of positive answers served as her affirmative and she smiled. "Alright. I'm going to need Shizuru, Hiei, Kurama, Puu and Yukina for this." Those called separated themselves from the group, though Hiei was hesitant.

"Why would I be involved?" He demanded, crossing his arms and joining those called regardless of his own words.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, the two of you are very close. You share a rivalry and a brotherhood that is not unlike what you share with Yusuke and myself." Kurama explained in Botan's stead. "You two may fight a lot, but that doesn't take away from you closeness."

Hiei grunted at Kurama's response, unamused by how touchy-feely Kurama made it sound but understanding just the same. When Yukina arrived with Kuwabara's body in the cradle of her arms, Hiei forgot his usual mask and tone in favor of helping her. He lifted Kuwabara from Yukina's hold and slung him over his shoulder carefully. He then walked over to Puu and laid the redhead onto the ground at the bird's feet. Yukina and the others called followed suit, surrounding their fallen comrade and waiting patiently for the next task at hand.

For those who didn't know what was going on, they watched in awe of what was happening. They huddled close together and stayed as far as they were willing while still keeping a "safe" distance. It was then that Keiko who was among their ranks noticed something important; something missing.

"Where is Kuwabara's other soul fragment?" she asked when she saw Botan remove one from her sleeve.

Her question was answered in the form of Yukina doubling over in dry heaves. Saliva dripped from parted lips that slowly stretched to their limit. Her mouth opened wide, almost unnaturally so to allow for a bright light to shine up from her throat. One hand held her stomach protectively while the other cradled her throat. Yukina coughed multiple times as the flesh of her neck became red with strain. Hiei rubbed circles over her back and would occasionally give it a pat, as if to dislodge something from inside her. This helped her enough so that the tip of Kuwabara's soul fragment could be seen rising from Yukina's throat. It took several more forced coughs and convulsions of her stomach before Yukina was able to spit out Kuwabara's soul fragment onto her lap. Yukina wiped her mouth with her sleeve and took several deep and calming breaths, her hand refusing to leave its place on her stomach.

"Did it hurt the baby?" Hiei asked, his voice low so as to not carry over to the others.

Yukina shook her head in the negative, a forlorn frown tugging at her lips. She lifted the fragment into her hands and placed it onto Kuwabara's chest with its pair. She waited by his side for Botan to approach with Shizuru and Kurama close behind.

As with Hiei before him, Botan wrote a spell into the air and Kuwabara's soul fragments reacted. They lifted from his chest and began to circle around Kuwabara in slow and even revolutions. A ring of energy linked the two crystals together with its shining flame. The pure and fiery energy that was so loving and comforting surged like lightning that bounced between the two gems. Botan didn't say a word as she and the others entered the ring, Kuwabara's energy opening as if in welcome.

Without any word of explanation needed, Yukina lowered her body to embrace Kuwabara's shoulders. Light encased her form until there was no distinguishing where Kuwabara ended and Yukina began. Around her, Puu wrapped draped his wing. He dipped his head low until his beak pressed against Kuwabara's forehead. The bird was also encased in light, glowing as spectacularly as Yukina. At Puu's center was a blue light that shone brightly with Yusuke's energy. Next to the two sat Hiei, who placed his hand on Kuwabara's bicep. The light that encased him was warm and soothing; it harbored no malice towards him, just the brotherly affection that remained hidden between them. Shizuru sat opposite of the siblings, draped under Puu's other wing. She rested one hand over her brother's cheek lovingly while the other was placed over his even heartbeat. She became encased with the light, losing shape and form against the glowing mass of light.

"They're reacting so strongly." Kurama breathed from behind Botan.

"That's the strength of Kuwabara's love." Botan smiled, gripping Kurama's hand and pulling him forward. She positioned herself to stand over Kuwabara, his waist trapped between her legs while Kurama remained at her side. When he knelt down and gripped Kuwabara's waist and lost his form to the light Botan sat down to straddle Kuwabara as she had done with Hiei before. She ignored the rise of fear that filled her; the fear of herself. She flinched when she felt Kurama's body move behind her, his body flush against hers. With his touch came his silent promise, his promise to protect Kuwabara and her.

The light solidified into binding chains that merged Kuwabara to all in the ring of Kuwabara's power. Kuwabara's energy surged through their bodies as he became grounded within the ring and that was all Botan needed to begin her task. Kuwabara would be faster to re-implant his soul, but not easier in comparison to Hiei. Kuwabara's soul was much larger and purer, and though his body and soul's wavelengths were in sync the process would be a little more time consuming in the soul's preservation. Kuwabara would repair himself with ease, but his soul might not be able to handle being touched.

_Please be alright…_Botan prayed before she placed her hands over Kuwabara's throat. _Please be okay. _When the energy around her stilled for a split second, Botan braced herself for what was to come next.

The energy surged upwards in a spiral before taking shape in the form of Kuwabara's soul's manifestation.* When plants shot up from beneath them, Botan was alerted to the two paws burning overhead. Mighty wing beats drew the eyes of all to the six wings of pure white that folded over to hide the body of a creature overhead, offering only a glimpse at its truest state. One pair folded to hide the creature's face with only a long pearl horn that spiraled from the creature's forehead visible. The lowest set of wings shielded the creature's feet, moving with each paw to guard them fully. The remaining larger wings flapped behind the creature to keep it aloft in the air. Behind him a lion's tail lazily swayed from side to side with its tip engulfed in flame. A long fiery red mane fell from the creature's scalp in wild waves and falls, dancing like flames in the wind. The flames that surrounded him were white in color, searing with the intensity of Kuwabara's heart.

Unfurling its wings, the creature revealed a lion's maw that opened wide to belt out a mighty roar. The clouds parted and purity surrounded the air and ground before the creature faced downwards. Its eyes landed on the glowing mass of friends that surrounded his body and that was all the creature needed. Joy and love filled his eyes and the lion's face turned gentle and kind. Rearing back, the creature dove into Botan's body and surged its way though her body and into Kuwabara's. It didn't need her guidance, just the link. With the friends that Kuwabara cherished most circling him, grounding him to that plane of existence; it was only a matter of seconds. But those seconds were agonizing for Botan.

A scream ripped itself from Botan's throat as the purity seared Botan with its radiating light. Black blood cleaved through the twisted and ruined skin of her scar and bled outward as Yuri's energy ripped and clawed into her very being as it fought to remain. Kuwabara's light burned it, repelled it, and purified it, but the bit of Yuri's consciousness that plagued Botan's spirit would not be pushed back or destroyed. Black marks took the shape of demonic seals over Botan's flesh, showing the physical truth of Botan's curse. Several of the marks were broken and ruined, the light of Kuwabara's soul eating away at the ruined and weakened seals and furthering their damage.

More cuts sliced over Botan's skin as Yuri's corruption fought to keep hold, tracing over the contours of her body and following around the remaining seals. The black force then ripped Botan's body from Kuwabara's form and pressed her against the wall of energy that was the circle. Kurama's solid body served as a cushion against the energy wall that surely would have felt like searing metal against her back. It was then that his powerful arms wrapped around her waist and shattered the circle just as Kuwabara's soul had finished entering Kuwabara's body. The tail end of Kuwabara's energy exploded outward as a result pushing all save for those bound to Kuwabara back several feet. Kurama used his body as a shield around Botan, pinning her to the ground so the energy would sail over them. His Reigen mother did the same for the others, increasing in size and acting like a barrier between the energy.

"Botan!" Kurama called once the energy had subsided, lifting himself to see the remaining seals of Yuri's curse over her shift over her skin to condense over her abdomen. Ripping the shirt from Botan's body, Kurama exposed the broken skin to his eyes and instantly started healing the wounds re-inflicted over her again. The cuts along her body vanished till only her cursed scar remained. The scar he had healed previously vanished altogether as well as if it never was and even more skin was made available to his healing. Once Kurama reached her naval however, the scar seized with Yuri's energy that charged against Kurama's hand. The impure energy coiled like a snake over her abdomen, healing the wounds inflicted on its own before burrowing as deep as the energy could.

"Is she alright?" someone asked, but Kurama didn't care to place the owner of the voice. He just nodded and lifted Botan into his arms. It was only then he turned to see his reigen mother hovering nearby, anxiety dropping from her very being. It was only her knowledge of the scar and her son's protectiveness of Botan that kept her at bay, but it wouldn't be long before her own need to protect outweighed everything else. She held her arm out to keep Shiori back, not wanting for the woman to suffer at the hands of Botan's curse which was exceedingly volatile in that moment. It would lash out at any form of love given to Botan and Shiori would not survive it unprotected. Aigyou had seen the souls of regular mortals burst into flames simply for offering Botan a hand of friendship. It was why it took so long for Botan to be ready to begin her job as a grim reaper.

"I should have known that Kuwabara's soul was too pure for Botan to handle as she was," Kurama hissed to himself. He should have expected as much. Even though Yuri's hold over Botan had weakened when Yuri left, the cursed mark was still present over her. Yuri was pure malice and corruption, it should have been expected that it would react violently to Kuwabara who was her complete opposite.

"Don't go worrying too much again." Botan panted, blinking up at Kurama and giving one of his fox ears a gentle tweak. His fox features had surged to the forefront and blended with his human features. "It couldn't be helped."

"So you knew this would happen?" Kurama asked gently, pulling Botan into a loose hug.

"I had a hunch, but I didn't think it would be this bad." Botan grimaced when she tried to turn into Kurama's hold, the lower half of her torso searing with unimaginable pain in that moment. "Is Kuwabara okay?" she asked after a brief pause. She tried to find the boisterous teen from where she was, but the faces of concern that surrounded her blocked her view.

"He's fine. He should be coming too about now," Kurama replied. He laid Botan back onto the ground before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his body. He wrapped it around Botan to preserve her modesty, not wanting for the others to see her blood stained skin or the scar peaking from the top of her jeans. He then hooked his arms under her knees and neck before standing. He walked around his two mothers and carried Botan over to see Kuwabara just as the chains that bound the others to him faded away. Kuwabara blinked his eyes open and yawned. When he stretched, the arms of both his sister and love wrapped around him in tight hugs and Hiei was quick to move away to Kurama's side.

Kuwabara reveled in the hugs he was receiving and a happy shriek from Puu echoed his merry guffaws. Information was slow to return to Kuwabara's mind and all he could feel was the joy of having a body back, to have his lovely Yukina hugging him, and to not have Shizuru wailing on him because he was stupid enough to get his soul stolen in the first place. Everything else would come later, at its own pace.

"Is she…Are you alright?" At first Hiei intended to ask Kurama, but felt such a thing would be wrong. Turning to the young woman in the yoko's arms, Hiei marveled at how much pain she was able to endure. He doubted if the others were able to see what had happened to her due to the blinding light, but Hiei had his Jagan activated. While Hiei had lost himself to Kuwabara's warmth, his Jagan kept him informed of everything that was happening.

"I'm fine." Botan assured him, holding her hands up as if they were paws. "Nothing can keep this kitty down." Botan meowed and gave Hiei a wink.

Though the expression was appreciated, Hiei couldn't help but ponder something of great importance to him. "When you reimplanted my soul into me…did it hurt you?"

Botan blinked several times as she recalled the time she helped Hiei. "No. You're light was protected and the demon within me blinded me to the sensation of your care. Since I couldn't acknowledge your feelings for me and my sister's energy wasn't threatened of being purified, she didn't react."

"So what do you plan when you help Yusuke? Even though he is a demon, his energy will react to Yuri's and the result would be…."

"I don't want to think about it." Botan interrupted. "Let me live in my delusions and believe that the scar will be gone by then." Botan's response was overly cheerful and did little to lift the spirits of both demons. Botan wasn't oblivious to the lack of affect she had on the two, but it couldn't be helped. Snaking her arms around Kurama's shoulders, Botan rested her cheek over his heart so she could somewhat hide her falling expression. When Yuri had left earlier that day her hold over Botan had faded, as she had hoped, but the hold that remained was a lot stronger then what she expected.

The sound of a phone ringing pierced the silence that ensued, the sound startling all and drawing all attention to one point; Maya. The said girl blushed and looked as if she wanted to shrink into the floor. Pulling her cell from some unseen pocket in her dress, sown in for practical reasons, she flipped it open and whispered a terse hello. That was about the time attention left her to refocus on Kuwabara and Puu. The giant bird had begun to cough violently while helping lift Kuwabara onto his feet. When Kuwabara was finally standing with the help of Shizuru and Yukina, Puu looked Kuwabara in the face before hacking up a large gem that pegged him in the face. Kuwabara was at a loss for words, staring at the bird blankly. It was as if he had forgotten how to speak. Puu seemed to smile apologetically, but it took a while longer for Kuwabara to realize that he had been hit and what by.

It couldn't be helped. Kuwabara's senses were slow to recover since he was without outside aid*. Bits and pieces returned in fractured segments. His memories came in scattered figments, the oldest and most important events clambering forward and paving the way for insignificant moments in time. Nothing of his time without a soul had returned, but they would come soon once Kuwabara's body had finished its reboot.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to speak but his words were hoarse and breathy; not coming out right to be anything remotely understandable. He knew in his head what he wanted to say, but his brain had yet to reconfigure itself for proper speech. He grew frustrated for a moment at his own weakness, but relaxed when the love and comfort of his sister and Yukina reached him. They understood what he wanted to communicate.

Surrendering his weight to Shizuru, Yukina scooped up the crystal from the ground. She turned to face Keiko and Atsuko, who hovered by Puu's flank, and held it out to them. "It's Urameshi-san's soul fragment." She explained.

Keiko was the first to react, accepting the fragment and holding it to her heart. "How did Puu get it though?" Keiko asked, turning to face Botan who didn't look overly surprised. She was happy, but not surprised.

"Didn't you say that one of the fragments shattered during your escape? Since Puu is linked to Yusuke's soul, when it broke the bit of Yusuke's soul trapped inside must have escaped into Puu instead of disintegrating." Botan explained. She wiggled a bit in Kurama's hold, silently requesting to be put down. However, when she was her ankles seized and she collapsed onto the floor. Botan stared ahead and blinked several times in confusion, unsure of exactly what had happened.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Kurama fussed, dropping to the ground so he could cradle her to his chest.

"I…I don't know," Botan admitted. She leaned forward so she could roll up her pant legs, revealing the scars on her ankles from her first reunion with her sister. The vicious marks twisted her once flawless skin and glared angrily back at her as if to verbally tirade and blame her for the pain they suffered.

"I thought they had healed already…" Kurama stated blankly, his face an emotionless mask.

"…I didn't want you to worry…" Botan said after a long pause.

"How long have you known they weren't healing?" Kurama pressed, but what he really wanted to ask was how long she had been hiding the extent of her wounds from him. He knew that every now and again her ankles would cause her pain depending on her emotional state, but he thought it was because her body wasn't allowing itself to heal as fast as usual. Looking at the wound now, Kurama realized that the wound hadn't changed from the day she'd gotten it.

"Yuri inflicted it, so of course it's not going to heal." Botan smiled, trying to make light of the scars. "I'm fine." Botan insisted upon seeing kurama's expression remain unchanging. Turning inward, Botan redirected her spirit energy to her ankles and forced them to work. It took more consentration then the first time, but that was to be expected with the constant flux and shift of her energies. She popped onto her feet once finished, pulling Kurama up along with her in an effort to soothe him. When the plan failed, Botan sighed and hugged him, burrowing her face into his neck. "You worry about me enough as is. I didn't want to add yet another worry onto you. Please don't be mad."

Dropping his shoulders in a sign of temporary surrender, Kurama looped his arms around Botan's shoulders and tucked her head under his chin. They would discuss Botan's secrets later, but now was a time to celebrate. Kuwabara had been returned to them and two more of Yusuke's soul fragments were theirs.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Kurama exclaimed adamantly, shaking his head in the negative as he backed farther into the kitchen of his temporary home.

"But why?" Maya practically whined. She had been at it for nearly an hour it seemed. She only wanted him to go with her to a party, but he was acting as if she was demanding the life of his first born. She'd brought it up during the drive home; she and Shuichi had been invited to a huge party by one of their classmates. It was to celebrate the summer and her victory in the pageant.

"We don't have time to waste on a party." Kurama argued. "I have a job to complete."

"But all you've been doing is work!" Maya countered.

"She does have a point Shuichi," Shiori voiced from the dining room. Aigyou nodded in agreement next to her, nursing a cup of tea between her palms.

"You don't want to overwork yourself," the vixen added, finding the entire event rather comical.

"I'm far from reaching my limit." Kurama retorted hotly. "I don't want to leave Botan either."

"Then take her as your date." Aigyou quipped. "I'm sure she could use the break too, isn't that right Dearest Kit?"

Botan blushed and nodded shyly, dipping her head when Kurama turned to her incredulously. She adjusted herself on her perch over the counter, kicking her legs nervously. Botan had never been to a party like that before and thought it would be fun. She didn't give voice to her thoughts though, fearing how Kurama would react to another taking an opposing side to him.

Kurama glared at his reigen mother, angered that she would use such a powerful weapon as Botan against him. "I don't want her to strain her ankles."

"I'll be fine." Botan insisted before clamping her mouth shut. She immediately started to chug down the last of her tea after that with the hopes that it'll keep her mouth shut.

"There you have it," Shiori beamed. "You should take this opportunity to be social for once."

"But I am social mother." Kurama's shoulders drooped as defeat began to loom over him. He didn't want to go to some party. He could barely stand his classmates on his best days, why would he want to deal with them now or any other time with such a heavy burden weighing him down? Kurama didn't like the idea one bit, but he was running out of excuses now that the hope that shone in his Botan's eyes was chipping away at his defenses. Surely there was some way to get the idea out of everyone's heads.

"Please Shuichi, for me? I worry about you and I fear that you won't have anyone to connect with outside of fighting." Shiori allowed her legitimate worries for her son shine through her eyes. It had been something that had bothered her for a while now. All of Shuichi's friends, even the sweet and loving Botan, were met through combative situations. She didn't want fighting to be the only place for her son to have a life. She didn't want that in the slightest.

Kurama's human mother did present a point, but it did little to sway him. What did prove his downfall however was when both his mother's directed his attention to the crestfallen Maya and the solemn Botan. The two of them seamed rather keen on attending the party. They knew he didn't want to go, and his say was the final word on the matter, but that didn't change the fact that the want was there.

"There'll be other parties." Botan voiced with a sweet smile.

_I lose…_ "When is this party? Kurama sighed.

Boy did Kurama regret asking that question. The previous night's discussion still played out in Kurama's head and all he wanted was to go back home and sleep for a week. He wanted to sleep in Botan's room too, but he had been denied that comfort the previous night since his human mother made her disapproval known. Driving down the long driveway to one of his pretentious classmate's homes, Kurama couldn't help but feel as if he should have said no. _I need to practice saying 'no' to Botan before any more of these…fiascos can occur. _Kurama parked the car off to the side where space was available before killing the engine. Looking into the rear view mirror, he could see Maya primping in the back seat.

Her hair had been curled into flawless ringlets that framed her cherubic face to bring out the innocence of her eyes. A yellow ribbon was tied into her hair to form a headband, the bow skewed slightly to the side. A matching choker wrapped around her neck, adding color to the large expanse of exposed skin. A black tube mini dress encased her body in a sheath of fabric, accentuating her curves and allowing the view to see just how innocent she was. Shear red tights encased her legs to preserve a small shred of modesty since her skirt was so short. Black ankle boots adorned her feet to give her an extra few inches of height and flashes of gold appeared here and there around her body in the form of accessories. Her eyes were heavily coaled and her lips were painted petal pink. She looked good, but Kurama had the sinking suspicion that she had intentionally chosen her clothes to match his.

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the thought. He himself was wearing black jeans that hugged his legs that vanished into knee high yellow boots with buckles along the sides. A deep red sleeveless turtleneck shirt encased his torso, hinting at his exceedingly fit physique while being loose enough to hide the true extent of it. He wore shoulder length white gloves on his arms, using them to hide his additional arsenal of plant based weapons. Around his waist looped his belt, holding a plethora of pouches that held other necessities.* The hoop of the tracker earring still hung from his ear lobe, never to be removed from place, adding a flash of silver to his otherwise dark attire.

Looking over to his sweet Botan, who had dozed off during the drive, Kurama smiled. Her long blue hair, which had been left loose for the occasion was deliciously tussled by the wind, framing her face and shoulders in waves and falls. Her pink silk Chinese crop top offered a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage through the heart shaped hole in the front. The back was completely laced, exposing the smooth skin of her back. She wore white slacks that hung low on her hips, a silver chain looping around her waist several times with heart shaped links. The access chain dangled from her hip to follow along her thigh, but now the end was hooked around Botan's finger. Silver armbands circled both her biceps and matching spiral earrings hung from her ears, one hanging lower then the other due to the hoop that matched Kurama's. The clip that Kurama had given her held some of Botan's bangs off to the side, allowing for people to have full view of her sweet face. White pumps adorned her feet, borrowed from Shizuru where as the top was given.

"Botan," Kurama called gently, giving Botan's shoulder a light shake. When she blinked her eyes open she flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she said. It was not her intention to fall asleep. She was just exhausted from all that was going on. Opening the car door, Botan stood and stretched her arms over her head. She gave her cheeks a couple of rough pats before the sleep left her body.

Kurama gave Botan a once over and grinned hungrily at her smooth stomach. Though he would never admit it out loud just yet, he definitely hated clothing on his Botan. The less she wore the happier he was. When Botan turned to face him, Kurama gave her a playful wink. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Botan beamed. With that, Kurama walked around the car and offered her his arm. Botan couldn't help but blush as a girlish giggle escaped her lips. She looped her arm around his and allowed him to take the lead since she was increasingly nervous.

Kurama turned to face Maya, who had fortunately missed their interaction. She was conversing with someone on her phone, chatting happily with what sounded like another girl. From the sounds of it, Maya was hoping to meet up with some friends there that had yet to arrive. He didn't really care. The phone call did provide him with some light in the situation; he would only have to deal with the girl for only part of the night. Kurama really only wanted to spend time with Botan and was only present at the party for the said girl's sake. Maya snapped the phone shut, giving Kurama the silent cue to lead his two companions towards the small manor. As a courtesy, Kurama offered Maya his arm as they walked, but it was Botan he kept close to him.*

The three just allowed themselves in since the door was wide open, allowing for the blaring music to pulse through the air. Several young adults conversed around the house while others could be seen through the door either dancing on the makeshift dance floor or eating finger foods from small paper plates.

The home was spacious and large, with little in the form of walls to separate the rooms from one another. Once the door to the home was open everything on the first floor was exposed. The entire right and left walls were made up of glass, the windows encompassing both stories of the home before reaching the high ceiling above. The dining room table had been pushed flush against the actual wall to the right to form a make shift buffet, its chairs nowhere to be seen. Far ahead of them, against the wall, was a plasma screen television that monopolized on the space. Framing it were two faux plants and tall lamps intended to fill in the space. A black leather couch and love seat circled a glass coffee table that was now littered with plates, red plastic cups, and bear bottles. A hand full of students claimed the couches as their seating, all of which were laughing and making all sorts of noise over a game being played by two guys.

Near where the entertainment system ended on the left hand side was one of the few actual walls the home held, attached to which was a staircases that lead to the second floor. It was a loft style floor with a short glass wall that served as its protective barrier between the second floor and a painful fall. On it was a pool table and a few arcade style games. There were three doors beyond, one glass and leading to a wrap around balcony while the other two were wood and lead to what could only be assumed to be bedrooms. Both bedroom doors were closed and judging by the sounds that fortunately only Kurama could hear that was a good thing.

Behind the stairs was a hall that led to a large kitchen and beyond the glass wall was a pool. The three sliding doors that followed along the wall were all open and many of Kurama's and Maya's classmates were swimming and dancing by the pool in various states of dress. Some wore bathing suites, others did not. A fire was going in the grill not to far away, being tended to by one of the many graduates in attendance.*

A cluster of wet and nearly naked girls flew into the house a few seconds later, their voices high as they exclaimed their excitement. They surrounded Kurama in moments, making him nervous for a split second. He pulled Botan closer to his side as if to use her as his shield. Maya tightened her hold around his other arm, tugging at him awkwardly but further aiding to get his point across. He was currently off limits and so long as his arms were in use the fact would remain as such.

"Friends of yours?" Botan chuckled, wrapping Kurama's arm around her waist and looping her own around his.

"They're in my class," Kurama replied simply, fighting to recall their names but failing in the effort. He gave the group of girls flattering yet dismissive greetings before leading Botan and Maya to the buffet table. None of them had eaten much before hand and Kurama knew that food was first on the agenda if the growling stomachs were anything to go by. They narrowly avoided being sucked in by the cluster of writhing bodies that were the dancers, their waving hands and summoning words calling to both Maya and Kurama with the hopes of gaining their company. Kurama acted as a human buffer for the sake of Botan, who was still unused to such social scenes even with the past missions aiding her experience. Scooping down to the cooler, Kurama pulled out a wine coolers for himself and his companions since there were little other options to choose from. That was around the time a familiar voice called out in greeting.

"I never thought I'd see you here Kurama." Kaito approached the three with a hearty smile on his face. His loose tongue and flushed cheeks alerted Kurama to the fact that he was on his way to getting drunk. "And Botan, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Kaito," Botan smiled, sipping at the drink Kurama had given her daintily. She fought back a yawn while Kurama and Kaito began catching up with one another. She leaned into Kurama's side tiredly as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, turning his attention from Kaito instantly to focus on Botan.

"It's nothing." Botan assured him, giving Kurama one of her smiles. "Can we go sit down though?"

Kurama looked at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding in understanding. He walked Botan over to an empty spot on the couch, dislodging Maya from his arm in the process. Once he was sure she was comfortable, Kurama returned to the buffet to fix Botan a plate of food, focusing on the meats available. Botan's energy was running low and Kurama suspected it was because she needed to feed again. She did use up a lot of energy during the fight the previous day, and with her spirit merging with her body there was barely any energy left to keep her going. Kurama hoped that the small trace amounts of life energy that remained in the food available would be enough to keep Botan up. He wanted her to enjoy herself and she couldn't do that if she fell asleep. Kaito hovered around him as he moved, but Kurama didn't mind all that much since he was one of the few humans he liked. When he returned to Botan's side Kurama sat on the couch's arm and handed the plate to her before allowing himself to reengage in the conversation.

Botan smiled at Kurama's sweetness and began eating, using Kurama's lap as her make-shift table while listening in on the conversation. She piped in a couple of times, contributing a small part to the talk, but for the most part she remained silent. She couldn't do much else since she was either too busy laughing or eating. Kaito was rather entertaining with alcohol in his system. More and more of Kurama's classmates filtered into the discussion, pulling it farther and farther away from topics that Botan could partake in. She kind of felt put out by it, but the soothing hand on her shoulder let her know that Kurama was just as bored by the talk as she was. He was only participating out of politeness, but she could see that he was looking for a way out. Unfortunately he was still the center of attention.

"So, who's your _friend_?" one of the female students asked, putting a particular stress on the word friend when she gestured to Botan.

"This is my girlfriend Botan," Kurama answered smoothly, sending Botan a smile and a wink. Botan returned the gesture and gave one of Kurama's forelocks a flick before he caught her wrist and gave the pad of her finger a light nip and lick. The act was intended to be a teasing one, but the hoots and hollers born from their audience hampered Kurama's enjoyment even though Botan blushed just the same.

"You're…girlfriend…" the girl clarified as if the word was something hard to swallow. Her face paled and she looked as if her knees were going to buckle from her weight. "Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

Botan and Kurama exchanged glances, unsure how to answer the question. Botan shrugged and Kurama scratched the back of his head. They could lie. It would be easier if they did, but first Kurama was going to have to recall all his other lies about his personal life. Deciding with a half truth, Kurama turned back to the girl and answered simply, "Since the start of this summer actually."

"I see, so it's a new development." The girl was clearly displeased by the answer, but the two other girls present were made curious. Though jealousy was still evident in their eyes, these two girls decided that this was their chance to get some info on their beloved Shuichi. That way, when the relationship went south like they really hoped it would, they would have the opportunity to use what they learned and try to get Shuichi for themselves.

"Let's dance!" the two girls said in unison, gripping both of Botan's arms and pulling her from the couch.

"I'll join you in a bit," Kurama offered when Botan turned to face him in askance. He didn't want for Botan to leave his side, but he wanted her to have fun more. The conversation was a bore and Botan's attention was waning and with it took her energy. Kurama sighed to himself, wishing he hadn't given in to the idea of the party. He was rather tired and bored and would have been more then happy to spend the night curled up with Botan and watching a movie or something. _Well, she would watch the movie; I would be doing the something…_ Kurama's wayward thoughts were interrupted by the classmates that remained around him, all of which were male and clearly appreciated his choice in Botan.

Allowing herself to be swept away to the dance floor, Botan was bombarded with a flurry of questions pertaining to the "perfect Shuichi." Surrendering herself to the fast beat of the music around them, Botan tried to focus on putting a face to a question before she even thought of answering.

"So, what's he like when he cuts loose?" One girl asked, her long brown hair falling behind her in a wet curtain of dark brown curls. She was one of the few dressed in an actual bathing suit, a pale blue strapless one piece that flattered her figure with the allure of innocence. A white sarong was tied around her waist that writhed around her body like a sensuous skirt. The water had made the sheer fabric even more transparent, leaving the view of her thighs unobstructed. A flush of color painted her cheeks, born from her youthful exuberance.

"Well…he is a bit of a tease," Botan replied absentmindedly, lifting her arms and undulating her hips in time with the increasingly sultry beat of the music. "…and he's very relaxed when we're alone. Though he still worries more then he should." Botan smiled at how different Kurama was now in comparison to when they'd first met. In the past he hid behind the façade of Minamino Shuichi, hiding everything of who he really was for the sake of what he believed were his human mother's wishes. He rarely showed true emotion and his every movement was calculated to the slightest detail. Now, especially with her, he no longer hides. He didn't have to. Kurama can laugh, tease, shout, fight, and do whatever else his heart demanded. He didn't have to hide from his past anymore either. He was able to be the him who truly was, one that embraced his past, present, and looked forward to the future.

"What do you mean by tease?" The other girl asked, her black hair cut into a stylish asymmetrical bob that framed her heart shaped face in a way that brought out the light in her deep blue doe eyes. She wore a simple white dress that clung to her skin from the dampness of her past activities. Her dress was no longer shear from the water, but that did not hide what was underneath, or rather, what wasn't.

Botan blushed and dropped the subject, taking a swig of the wine cooler that was still in her hand. Another wave of dizziness struck her, making her sway more then intended. Her body became flush with a decidedly male body behind her, his body heat making her shiver before Botan forced herself upright. "I'm so sorry," Botan apologized, turning to face the young man as she did so.

"It's alright. Though you might want to lay off the wine coolers." A boy that was most likely a graduate from the previous year said, waving her words away as if they were nothing. His shoulder length brown hair was slicked back, exposing his face completely. His thick lashes were the most eye catching feature, almost keeping Botan from noticing his dripping wet body that was mostly bare save for the black and red swim trunks he wore low on his hips. His deep green eyes that could almost rival Kurama's leered down at Botan, but there was something in them that Botan didn't like. They were dark with hunger and filled with a sinister feeling.

"I'll do that," Botan nodded, even though she was far from drunk. It took far more then a few sips of alcohol to even make her tipsy due to her body's high tolerance because of her own personal physiology. No, it was something else entirely that was causing Botan to waver in her footing, but nothing that she would allude to in the presence of such a youth. Giving him a hesitant smile, Botan turned back to her two partners, who were looking at her with eyes full of worry. The smile she gave them was genuine in comparison and Botan started to dance again, moving away from the male as she writhed with the music.

The two girls fell for the mask Botan offered, continuing their dance with her and dropping the topic of Kurama in favor of picking up more frivolous chitchat. Their eyes never left the guy Botan bumped into however. He had a reputation around the school of being a merciless thug. Unfortunately, it was no rumor. The entire school knew of his gang related activities, but since his parents were so rich none of the school staff did anything about it.

"I'm Takahiro Yutaka*," the young man declared, cutting into the dance between Botan and the two other girls. His large body, built and refined to the best of mortal capabilities formed a wall that blocked them from view. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"Meibo," she answered smoothly, stilling her dancing to a simple two step as she backed away and around him. She moved closer to the other two, noting their nervous glances and their urgent waves for her to go over to them. They gripped her hands and tried to guide her farther into the mass of writhing bodies with the hope of pulling her away. Botan was grateful for their concern, feeling that it was genuine in their hearts. Their efforts were in vain when a powerful arm snaked around her waist and pulled Botan back. Botan made a sound of complaint, turning sharply with a glare.

"Why are you running away? Did I do something wrong?" Yutaka asked, his lips pulled into a cheeky grin.

"Let me go please," Botan requested, curbing her tongue to keep her hostility down but not hidden. She worked her hands free from the two girls and gripped them around his wrists before prying them away easily. Botan then turned so that her back was no longer turned to Takahiro Yutaka and eased herself in front of the girls that had tried to help her. She backed them out of the mass of dancers so there would be more room to move. She also did this to make sure they would be easily seen by the other party goers. With many eyes watching the chances of an incident were lessened. That was the theory anyway.

"You're pretty strong for such a pretty little thing," Yutaka continued as he followed Botan, his long legs eating up the distance as he drew closer to her. "I like that."

"It's one of the reason's I'm dating her." Kurama interrupted, drawing his former classmate's attention onto himself. Malice and youki seeped from his pours and flared out, filling the house within moments. Kurama did nothing to hide it either, his possessiveness and anger provoked. Kurama's eyes settled into a vicious glare that made more then a few of the onlookers take a terrified and shocked step back.

"Minamino, I never expected to see you here." Yutaka growled, not knowing how to deal with such a blatant show of fierceness from someone such as Minamino Shuichi. It was true that when he attended Meiou high school, Minamino Shuichi was one he could not intimidate. Yutaka learned quickly that messing with the school's resident perfect student was a pointless effort. That what he told many when asked, but in truth it was because Yutaka was unnerved by the redhead. There was something off about him that unsettled Yutaka to no end, something he never wanted to deal with. Now he caught a glimpse as to why that was. _What is he?_

"It was a last minute development." Kurama offered simply as he walked around the "older" male. Kurama pulled Botan into his arms when he reached her, sending Takahiro a silent warning to back away. Botan relaxed her metaphorical hackles in his hold, leaning against him and sighing her relief. She was still clearly agitated by the boy's actions and the twitch in her hand let Kurama know how far that irritation went. _It looks like I'll be feeding her soon. Her patience is growing short._ Kurama concluded, contributing Botan's short fuse to her hunger. _I'll get her to feed from me when we get home. _He decided, turning from the boy and leading Botan and his two female classmates back into the thick of the dance floor. "You okay?" Kurama whispered into Botan's ear as he guided her body back into the grove of the music.

Botan nodded, pressing her body against Kurama's and surrendering to his lead. "I really don't like him," she pouted angrily, trying to deny to herself how much she really wanted to hit him.

"I don't either," Kurama chuckled. He slid his hands down the slope of her back until they settled dangerously close to Botan's rear, shooting another possessive glare over to Takahiro who was still watching them. The two males locked eyes for a moment in time and Kurama made a deep sound of disapproval when Takahiro countered the look with one of his own. Now that his friends were easing around him, Kurama feared that Takahiro would try to make another pass at his Botan. For now the small group was content with drinking some of the harder liquor present, but for how long Kurama could only guess. He had no knowledge of how alcohol affected the small cluster of gang members.

The music slowed down to a more sultry beat, allowing for the fast movements to slow into smoother and more sinuous movements. Kurama pulled Botan close and allowed for her dictate the dance, following her body's slow and sinful undulations. Botan turned in his arms so that her back pressed against his, rocking her hips against him. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to surrender to the music. Kurama pulled her closer to his body, one hand splayed low on her stomach as if to increase the friction between their bodies. Dipping his head, Kurama breathed the lyrics of the arousing song into Botan's neck. As with times before, Kurama allowed his hands to roam. His fingertips trailed over Botan's curves, following the contours of her body with their feather light touch.

Botan was wise to Kurama's game, well aware of his teasing nature and prepared to give as she received. Undulating her hips in slow smooth circles, Botan writhed her hips from side to side and worked her fingers through her hair so that her blue waves could cascade down one shoulder. She leaned forward slightly so Kurama could see her exposed neck and back. She peeked back at Kurama, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips. It was her turn to tease.

Gripping Botan's hips almost violently, he practically slammed Botan's rear against him. He could see the hunger in Botan's eyes, the lust that filled her in different levels. He felt it rivaled his own and loved it. Kurama bit his lip to keep his hunger for Botan in check, marveling in her teasing. When she rocked her hips against him, Kurama ground back against her in time with the music playing around them. When she purred deep in her throat, Kurama pulled her body against his completely and growled hungrily. When Botan turned to face him, her pupils dilated and her breath shallow, Kurama cocked his head to the side and exposed his neck.

Kurama's leg became trapped between Botan's and she began to rock her hips against it wantonly. Red bled into her gaze and her canines lengthened until they peeked from parted lips. Her needs and wants bled together, filling her belly with an empty heat that demanded to be sated. Botan wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck just as his encased her waist. There wasn't a space between them and Botan arched against his chest in her attempt to reach him. Her tongue darted out to trace against his jaw, followed by little kisses. She hooked a finger into the collar of Kurama's shirt and tugged it down so she could trail her lips and tongue along the column of his throat tantalizingly slow. Little nips were soon added into the pattern as her teeth scraped against Kurama's skin. It wouldn't take much more pressure to slice through flesh.

"I see why you like her so much?"

Kurama's face warped into an expression of pure malice, lifting his golden eyes to take in the visage of a far from sober Takahiro Yutaka. "Takahiro," Kurama hissed out, trying to keep his demonic nature from lashing out. In his arms Kurama could feel Botan snap out of her lustful daze, the sound of her heartbeat changing as realization sank into her being. She ducked her head and tried to shrink in Kurama's hold, angering Kurama even more. Takahiro was far from Kurama's good graces to begin with, but now Kurama's tolerance of the youth was no longer existent.

"What's with the look? I'm paying you a compliment. I never knew the weak and spineless Minamino Shuichi could handle such a dirty little girl."* The loud drunken guffaws of a few of Yutaka's posse echoed his words. "Though why she chose you is beyond me. Hey, Meibo-chan, why not move that ass of yours over here? I could give you far more then that wuss ever could." Yutaka sneered lecherously, gesturing to his genitals lewdly.

A hand gripped the youth's throat and hoisted him into the air within moments of his actions. Yutaka stared down into the eyes of absolute viciousness, frozen and numb with fear and shock. His mind raced as his fingers clawed at the "weak, spineless wuss" that was Minamino Shuichi. Air raced from his lungs as the struggle for breath and freedom became increasingly desperate.

"If you ever speak to her that way again I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse then death," Kurama vowed, his voice deep and menacing. "She is mine." Malice seeped from Kurama's pours and coated his very being with its unforgiving hatred. With eyes glowing gold and claws pointing to break the delicate skin of Yutaka's neck. It would be so easy to end his existence right then. It would please him greatly to paint his skin red with the pathetic mortal's blood.

"Kurama," Botan breathed, clutching at Kurama's chest and forcing his attention onto her. Her words were urgent as she looked into his eyes imploringly. She was offended and wanted the young man to suffer, but not like this. She didn't want Kurama's hands to be sullied any more for her sake.

Somehow, in the heat of his rage, Kurama understood Botan's wants and dropped the boy onto the ground in a heap of limbs. Kurama backed away from him then, trying to keep his control even as his instincts raged within him. He looped one arm around Botan's waist while the other cupped her cheek. Looking into her eyes, Kurama calmed only a fraction. She was worried about him, as she always was, and Kurama felt bad for bringing the emotion into her heart. Relinquishing control to her lead, Kurama allowed for Botan to guide him up the stairs and away from the gawking onlookers. He really didn't want to deal with them then, he was tired and angry, and therefore his emotional control was chipping away at his mind.

The two found themselves alone on the upstairs balcony soon after that. The cool night air ghosted over their skin and the loud echo of the music and joyous ruckus could almost be ignored.

"I'm sorry for my behavior," Kurama breathed after a short while. He watched Botan walk away from him so she could lean against the only solid wall the balcony offered. Pink painted her cheeks and her eyes were downcast with a nervousness that he was unfamiliar with as far as the shikigami went. He took a step forward, but kept his distance to give Botan her space. He didn't want to however and the need to hold her was almost to great to deny.

"It's alright." Botan smiled, her heart racing because of the incident. "I really don't mind. I just…I'm just worried about you. You have an image to uphold and…"

"That doesn't matter!" Kurama interrupted, startling Botan. He took several more steps forward until he was within arm's reach of her. He reached out and grasped Botan's shoulders, leaning forward so he was at eye level. "My classmates mean nothing to me and their opinions mean even less. What matters to me is you."

"But because of me your life as a human has been turned upside down." Botan turned from the intensity of Kurama's gaze. She couldn't help but feel guilty for her part in his life's upheaval. His human life and demon life were separate until the start of everything.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Kurama soothed, stepping closer to Botan's shivering form. He eased his arm around her shoulders to hold her close. He lifted his other hand so he could crook his finger under Botan's chin. "You are not to blame. I just wish I had control enough to keep from embarrassing you. I apologize for letting my demon instincts to take control."

"You could never embarrass me." Botan smiled. Her expression fell when she realized the closeness she held with Kurama. "I…" She caught her lower lip between her teeth nervously, made mute by the emerald, gold, and small traces of ruby that swirled in Kurama's eyes in a storm of emotions that fought desperately to be expressed. "I…"

"You…?" Kurama's gaze dropped to Botan's lips, mesmerized by the act of her biting at her own lips. Her smooth pink lips deepened in their shade, glistening with what remained of Botan's lip gloss. It was his turn to bite his lip as uncertainty filled him for the briefest of moments.

"I…" Botan trembled nervously as her fingers curled into the fabric of Kurama's shirt. She leaned on Kurama heavily as her knees buckled, delivering her closer to the nearly overpowering emotion in Kurama's eyes.

Kurama smiled. He couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. She was so innocent. All he wanted was a taste. Tilting her chin so that Botan was facing him more fully, Kurama leaned forward until their noses were only a hair's breadth apart. He licked his lips and marveled as Botan mimicked the action subconsciously. She was so…The feel of her lips against his was the most pleasurable experience Kurama had ever experienced. The kiss was soft and chaste, a mere pressure of the lips. Her lips were petal soft against his and there sweetness could be compared to no flavor. Kurama was reluctant to let the kiss end. He licked his lips again as Kurama pulled away, looking down at his beloved Botan with such an open expression of love.

Botan blushed and blinked up at Kurama with a fetching blush painting her cheeks. Licking her lips, Botan smiled nervously before closing her eyes. Kurama didn't need any other sign before sealing their lips again in another kiss. Kurama caught Botan's bottom lip between his and lightly suckled on the smooth flesh of it, allowing his tongue to graze against the offering gently. He pulled back to look down into Botan's eyes, needing to be sure that everything was okay. She smiled and Kurama leaned forward for another kiss. Then he gave her another, and another.

Botan's arms snaked around Kurama's shoulders so her fingers could tangle themselves in his hair while Kurama's wrapped low around her waist. The kisses became increasingly heated and feverish as their holds tightened around each other. Kurama nipped at Botan's lower lip, making her gasp in shock and allowing him the opportunity to slip his tongue between her parted lips. He allowed himself to explore Botan's mouth eagerly, committing her taste to memory and eliciting a low moan from her throat. He then began tracing slow and sensual figure eights over the pad of her tongue, coaxing her into engaging him. Her tongue writhed against his deliciously, which drew out many more delicious sounds from her throat and even some from his own. She was absolutely delectable. He wanted more.

* * *

*1 – Remember that really cool thing that popped up in the prologue when Kuwabara's soul was stolen? That's his soul's manifestation. Cool, ne?

*2 – When Hiei got his soul back, he was completely aware and it was as if he had only been asleep for a moment. That was because he had his jagan eye to help him from being separated from his body.

*3 – I basically just wrote down what I saw in a picture of Kurama in what looks like club/concert wear.

*4 – for those who don't know, it is both courteous and chivalrous for a man to offer a lady companion his arm, regardless of relation. So guys, if a girl's hanging out with you, be they relative, friend, or girlfriend, and you're going to something like a party or something fancy, offer an arm…especially if she's wearing heels!

*5 – to avoid confusion, by graduates I mean people that have graduated the previous year. In Japan, you continue to the next grade level and/or graduate during the spring, not the summer like most others (myself included)

*6 – Last name first, then his first. Just so you know. I don't know if I did a good job in naming this prick, so if I didn't let me know so I can fix it .

*7 – To my knowledge, in Japan tolerable PDA is very different then it is in America. The most the Japanese typically (note the typical) will accept is hand holding. Kissing in public is like having sex on the street and since Botan is currently doing most of the PDA she's getting the insulting title.

Fun fact – Kurama still has some issue with adopting some of normal human modes of decorum as far as intimate relationships are concerned. PDA is common and he's an active participant in it. Public Hugs, kisses, gropes, making out, sometimes even full out screwing is okay in the demon world and is actually encouraged. In showing affection to those you're intimate with, the bond is reinforced and it also lets others know the extent of the relationship. For example, if Kurama were to kiss and coddle Botan in the demon world, he's basically telling other demons to back off because she is his. He is also telling her that he loves her and is not ashamed of that love; in PDA he is declaring his love and lust for her for all to see which is a major compliment in Makai.

For Botan and other Reigen, this is also the case up to the sex bit. Public sex is looked down on by the higher echelon of spirit world, but to the lower beings it's okay. Botan's in the middle of the ranking system due to her work and what she is. She wasn't born a Reigen, she was made one, which would normally make her a lesser Reigen, but her position under Koenma's employ and her favor with multiple gods increases her rank. More on that later if at all (but most definitely in another fic that I'm working on that isn't to be posted for a while…spoiler alert ;p)

* * *

Author's Note: I had so much trouble with that damned kiss then you wouldn't believe! I must be out of practice or something because I spent at least two days on it. Sheesh! I had to look up tutorials and everything! So yeah, Kurama and Botan finally kiss and in the next chapter you'll know why I decided to take so long ;p. Hope you liked the chapter and review. Love you guys. Ciao! I'm off to the next chapters of my Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfics.


	21. Ch 20: Botan Finally Gets What She Wants

Author's Note: I don't even want to look at this chapter anymore! I swear, I was going back and forth with it so much that I rewrote parts of it so often that I don't even remember what it looked like when I started off about a year ago. I just remember it was a monstrosity. I am so happy to be done with this chapter that it's not even funny. I HATE this chapter! On the plus side, I'm off to finish off the next chapter which I'll be breaking into two parts as a sort of gift for you guys. This also means that the voting for what tournament you guys like the most will be extended until a week after the next chapter. So, there's still time to get all of you back! As for the voting, it will either be one or the other. Either a dark tournament, or Makai one. Not both. Hurry and get your votes in! J RnR!

* * *

_"….What's your name?"_

"K….Ku…" Frustration. Anger. Embarrasment. The emotions filled his rapidly beating heart as his hands, still so new, held his throat as if to force it to work. "Ku…Rrra…. Ku…"

_"You can't speak?"_

A pale, furless head of silver shook in the negative before the massive body that the fox now took stumbled forward. The ground was hard and unforgiving as he fell to his knees, not used to walking upright on only his hind legs. Still, Kurama tried. Finally, he could tell her his name. He became a man just for her. He became a man so he could hold hold her, and love her. Yet, try as he might, he couldn't say his own name. "Ku…." Kurama tried to speak, to tell her just how much he loved her. But nothing came out. He couldn't say the words, for he knew not how. He'd only been a man for so little time, so little that Kurama couldn't do anything beyond stumble.

_"It's okay. There's no rush. You can tell me when you're ready. Don't force it. Can I call you Ku-chan till then?"_

He would like that very much. On shaky legs, Kurama rose to his feet again and stumbled closer to the girl who was nothing but kind to him. When he fell again, his forehead collided with the flesh of her swollen ankle. She did not cry out, but that didn't matter. He knew her so well, that her pain was as much a physical blow to him that he need not peer beyond the mask to see it. An apologetic bark escaped his lips, and golden eyes could do nothing but look up at the bruised flesh of the fair beauty he'd come to love.

_ "It's okay. It didn't hurt that much."_

"I…" Kurama tried to apologize again, but only properly, but the mouth he had didn't work right.

_ "It's okay."_

How could he make her understand? She knew what he wanted to say, and yet she could not hear the meaning. Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her stomach. The hard lines of her ribs pressed firmly against the hot skin of his face, serving as a reminder of his failures. He wanted to do right by her. He wanted to make her happy and healthy. Even more, he wanted to love her. How could he do that? The words 'I love you' should not have been so hard to say. Yet all he wanted to do was tell her. But he couldn't. So he showed her, his heart, everything his mouth could not say. Kurama showed his heart the true depth of his devotion. Even if he didn't know how, Kurama let instinct take over.

_"Ku-?"_

It was so strange, the pressing of mouths. For all the times he'd seen it and for how often he'd seen the affects, Kurama couldn't fully comprehend the draw of such an action. There was nothing special about it. Her lips were so soft against his, so much so that he feared that one wrong move and he'd blemish them. The cut on her lip opened enough to allow drops of blood to smear crimson over both their mouths, but that could only be ignored as the true marvel of kissing slowly sank in. It wasn't the act, it was the feeling. Deeper than just their lips touching, it was the heat of a thousand nerve endings sparking with life just to enjoy the touch of another. It was the taste of her lips on his own. It was how that one touch made everything come alive with crystal clarity.

_"Ku-chan!"_

Kurama couldn't back away fast enough when she pulled away from him. Guilt and shame made his body cold even as the heat of the kiss still burned his lips with pleasure. He'd done something wrong.

_"Don't go! I…I wasn't expecting….No one's ever kissed me before. Why would you do that? You don't even know me."_

But he did know her. He'd watched her from afar for so long. How could she not see it? Be he a man or a kitsune, he was still him. There was no difference.

_ "Ku-chan? I know you, don't I? But, I've never seen someone like you before."_

Yes you have, he wanted so desperately to say, trying to help her reach that stage of full recognition. It was there, deep in her eyes, but something was stopping her from making the link. His face may be human, but his eyes were the same. "K…" he tried to speak again, to tell her who he was and who she knew him as. Still, words could not form.

_"You have his eyes; the eyes of my friend. Is it you? How is it possible?_

She knew him. He couldn't hold himself back as he threw himself back onto the girl's lap. His knees struck the ground hard, but the pain of his abused joints went ignored. Instead, he simply held her as tight as he could without further harming her frail and abused body. Looking up at her, Kurama pushed his body upwards to kiss her again. When she didn't push him away, Kurama allowed himself to move even further in the expression of his love.

The air was damp and cold and the roots that surrounded him allowed for enough leverage to push against the body clinging to his own. He didn't know what he was doing, or why. All he knew was that it felt good to finally hold the girl in his arms. The light of the sun peered through the deep hollow within the tree, allowing for Kurama to take in her beauty. Though beaten and bloodied, she was so far beyond perfect in his eyes. The scent of paradise filled his lungs and overpowered the wet earth, making the fox surrender all the more to the physical needs born from the man's body he now held. Pulling away, Kurama basked in her light.

"Ku-chan," the girl in his arms whispered, as if to taste his name. Her voice was so soft that it barely carried over a whisper. "It's okay Ku-chan; One step at a time. There's no rush, Ku-chan, my dear friend."

The sound of her voice was like silk, it always has been. But to hear her say his name, even in part, was a symphony of sound. For so long he'd longed to hear her say it; to hear her scream it. For years he's been by her side, yet that moment marked the first that she'd ever said his name. If at all possible, the love he'd harbored for her grew even more.

* * *

Memories danced within Kurama's mind, so vivid that the smell of the earth and the feel of her warmth in the cold, damp ground. The taste of her lips. The feel of her very being. It was all so familiar. So much like now. Kurama fought to keep the memory alive, but as he reached for it the hazier it became. It didn't matter. All that did was the woman in his arms.

Pushing her against the wall behind her, Kurama gripped Botan's hips and pulled her body flush against his. One of her legs became trapped within his and in that moment he was lost. Kurama engaged Botan's tongue in a heated battle for dominance as he ground his hips into hers. Her taste was divine, as if absolute bliss existed within Botan's kiss. One hand followed the contour of Botan's hip to grip her thigh, hiking it up around his waist and lifting her off the ground. Her trapped leg ground hard against Kurama's growing length before coming free. Kurama groaned his pleasure, pressing his hips harder against Botan as her other leg joined the first to wrap around his waist. Botan's arms wrapped around Kurama's shoulders before her hands buried themselves deep into his mane of crimson red. Her sharp claws dragged over his scalp, bringing the groan to a deep moan.

When Kurama nipped at her lower lip, Botan mewed and bucked her hips hard against him. Her tongue writhed against Kurama's hungrily, committing his wickedly addictive taste to her memory. The feel of Kurama's hands over her set her skin ablaze, making her want, no, need for Kurama to touch her more. His palm over her thigh wasn't enough. She needed to feel him on her skin. Frustration and desire pushed Botan to slip on hand from Kurama's hair. Down her palm went until it became lost between her legs where the hem of Kurama's shirt became trapped. Her dainty hand slipped underneath, hiking his shirt higher so that when she arched into him, the flesh of her stomach could feel the delight of having his bare abdomen press against her.

"I know I said it before, but I really didn't think you'd have it in you."

Bliss turned to demonic fury as Kurama pulled back from Botan. Golden eyes turned from the image of an equally annoyed Botan to find the image of Takahiro Yutaka. Behind him, the many faces of his crew blended together, becoming a living mass of leers and drunken grins. Even farther still were the faces of the two girls Botan was dancing with as well as Maya's heartbroken expression. Kurama understood Maya being nosy and all, but the rest had no excuse to be injecting themselves into his business. What was so interesting about him kissing Botan? There were three in one room and five in another, all screwing, so what made him so special? "Is the audience really necessary?"

"This is just one of those see it to believe it moments. No one pegged you for being able to score so easily. Half of us thought you were gay."

"Well he's not," not completely*, "so do you mind?" Botan growled, her hackles rising. Her strong arms, which were deceptively delicate and slender in her current container, crossed over her chest. Her painted claws dug into the skin of her bicep without breaking through the flimsy barrier. Botan's anger at her interruption and the near bloodlust that bubbled beneath the surface struggled to extend beyond herself, making Botan's eyes narrow into slits and her lips press into a thin line. Her dizzy spells were chased away by a singing hunger and screeching malice. Annoyed wasn't quite the word to describe the feelings dancing in Botan's heart.

"She's saucy too. I really see why you like her."

What was it about alcohol and kids that turned them into such nuisances? Kurama didn't understand it, but he could only attribute that to the young man's suicidal behavior. "So you've said. If you'll excuse us?" Kurama caught one of Botan's flexing hands in his own before tugging her along around the growing group of meddlesome kids. As he skirted around the many teens, a tanned arm shot out to block Kurama's path to the only other available exit. A strange calm settled over Kurama in that moment. Even with his demon instinct beating against the surface, and with his need to mate shattering all inhibitions and carefully made guises, things just made sense. What was Kurama fighting to maintain his image for? There was no respect for him and his personal space. There was even less for the young woman hissing behind him. What was it all for, when that masked was backfiring in his face at the worst possible time?

Absolutely nothing.

His human mother knew who and what he was. After the summer ended, there were only a few more months left of school. Kurama would never see them again, and the school grounds were so far away. There was no one there to report him. There was no one there sober enough, or strong enough to challenge him. What was stopping Kurama from acting on his need to remind the weak human cattle* exactly who he really was? Kurama was in no mood to control his demon urges. He was far from it. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara had it right. Kurama knew this. He always had. Now, it was Kurama acting against the foolish child. It wasn't his instinct. It wasn't his high strung heart. It was Kurama through and through.

"You have all of three seconds to remove your arm from my path. Three." Kurama began to count down, ignoring the sudden pressure in his hand. Botan was telling him not to with the simple action, trying to remind him without any other aid of the life he'd carefully crafted for himself. Straight A student. Kind and helpful. Never did anything wrong and was always the one person students and teachers alike could count on to do the right thing. Kurama had spent years crafting Shuichi's image. Two decades of his life was spent, only to be wasted in a single instance all because his mating time made him more than a little cranky.

"Or what?" There was fear in Yutaka's eyes, but the heavy alcohol in his system as well as the goading of the bit of his gang with him made the male press on in his inebriated bravery. "I highly doubt you can pull a stunt like that again. A weakling like you? That was all adrenaline back there."

"Two." Gold and red rimmed Kurama's eyes, but the calculating consciousness remained. Though he was loath to admit it, Kurama felt a spike in his aggression, followed by the anticipation and want to do the human blocking his path harm. Kurama wanted to break Yutaka. It would be so easy. One less annoyance in the world would be worth the shattered image of sweet and kind hearted Shuichi.

"Ku-chan," Botan hissed under her breath, trying to stall the countdown. She knew Kurama was at the end of his patience. Part of Botan couldn't blame him. Kurama had been coerced into this party, and as such had no real desire to be there. What's more, Kurama was too old to be dealing with the pompous actions of a child when he was so close to his baser personality. Botan sucked on her teeth and stepped back once the final second was reached. The boy refused to back away, thinking that Kurama wouldn't do much with so many backing Yutaka. _It's his own fault._

Botan didn't even flinch when Kurama grabbed the boy's arm and used the other to catch the youth by the back of his head. In one smooth notion, Kurama pulled the head in his hand around him to slam the forehead against the railing. The body attached crumbled to the ground and Botan felt her own tension ease somewhat to see that the boy was on the ground unconscious. The falling shikigami couldn't even bring herself to feel bad for the human. If anything, she felt better to see that he'd been punished for ruining her fun. She knew she would have felt better to lash out with her own hands, but Botan dared not admit that out loud. There were some things she wasn't ready to face about herself.

Hopping over the crumpled body, Botan returned to Kurama's side and offered him a curious expression. Was he alright? He'd been acting out a lot and surely the repercussions were something of worry to the youko. All she saw was Kurama shrug his shoulders and the light of malicious glee in his eyes. He'd enjoyed hurting Yutaka; that much was clear. _Demons_ Botan thought with a roll of their eyes. But then, that would be her soon. Soon, she would have malicious urges as well. Already, she could feel them whispering words of dark encouragement to follow in Kurama's footsteps. Botan wanted to hurt the boy as well, not just lash out to express her anger. "Let's head home now? This party's boring anyway. We can try again when Shizuru throws one. That'll be fun, ne?"

Kurama simply nodded as he reigned in the last of his violent urges inwards. He was still far from himself, but in having Botan with him he was much calmer now. Kurama was no longer the mess of hormones and needs like from when everything started. He should be able to control himself better. However, the dam had been broken and his human persona was becoming less and less noticeable. He knew it. Kurama could feel the ease at which that mask was peeled away and there was no desire to give chase. Without it, Kurama felt closer to his truest self. It was as frightening as it was calming. Kurama let loose a sigh of contentment, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck before turning to his beloved. There was a brief inclination of his head, telling Botan that he agreed with Botan. This party was a bust because, barring Kaito, Kurama didn't even like the people in attendance. They were a certain type of people that Kurama didn't generally associate with.

"Maya, we should probably head out now. We can grab dinner on the way," Botan let Kurama lead the way towards the exit, but she took the lead of what would happen next. Kurama didn't have any patience gathered to pretend he cared whichever way. So, it was up to Botan to use her sweetness to usher the girl along. In her mind, the act was no better, but kind tones would be preferred over cold and clipped ones.

To stunned to say otherwise, Maya simply nodded and ran over to Kurama's side. Her heels hitting the wooden flooring served as the only sound. Everyone else was stunned into silence, unable to move or even process the fact that it was Shuichi that shut the gang banger up. Everyone knew Shuichi as a kind, but shrewd individual that was more a bookworm than anything. He was soft spoken and rarely ever said anything unkind. To see this display of violence was nothing short of unbelievable. When the door closed behind them all, the silence ended in an explosion of sound and nothing stopped the rumors from forming.

* * *

The farther the failed attempt at "fun" grew, the happier Kurama became. He knew the party was going to be a bad idea. Kurama knew the moment he learned who was responsible for the invite. But, the women of his apartment decided that some fun was in order to get him and Botan to recharge. In any other setting, Kurama would have agreed since everyone was high strung and ready to snap. Botan wasn't used to long drawn out missions where she was an active participant in a physical body. Kurama wasn't used to having a female partner during his mating time. Neither of them knew how to save the day without the aid of their friends. Everything piled on at once into a vicious cluster, leaving all a fragile mess of emotional baggage. Fun would have been good. The party was not. It wasn't even the party itself so much as the people involved.

Botan was right to suggest trying again when Shizuru decided to throw a party of her own. That, Kurama would be more than happy to go to. If Yusuke threw a party, Kurama would gladly go to that. If any of his friends and team were in any way part of some party to which Kurama was invited, Kurama would gladly go. The party that Kurama and Botan were invited to came from preppy rich kids that Kurama only knew as classmates and nothing more. He didn't even commit any of their names to memory; they were just Maya's friends and a bunch of rich kids. Those were the only categories Kurama needed in those regards.

"Sorry about what had happened at the party," Maya offered from the backseat, wishing that the "fun" promised and fought for had worked out.

"It's not your fault, Maya," Kurama offered. "I should have known better than to risk teenage interactions so soon.

"It wasn't all bad though, right?" Gently, Botan eased her hand between Kurama's palm and the stick shift, lacing her fingers with his own. Botan dared not look Kurama directly in the eye, choosing instead to peek through her thick lashes timidly. A pink flush encased Botan's cheek at the memory of their kiss shared. As warmth filled her, Botan sucked her lower lip into her mouth to catch it between her teeth. The heat of Kurama's kiss still lingered over them, making them tingle with an internal fire that danced over her nerve endings. Kurama's fingers tightened around Botan's, pulling her attention from his profile downwards to their intertwined digits. With want in her eyes, she watched as Kurama caressed the back of her hand before pulling her hand up from the consol. His lips pressed against her knuckles in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue flicking over her delicate skin.

Once the car was fully stopped, Kurama gave Botan a soul searing gaze. In his eyes, Kurama expressed his every desire and emotion. He wanted Botan. That want ran so deep that it became a physical need. "It wasn't all bad." Molten orbs settled on Botan's mouth hungrily, needing to have another taste. Kurama could feel the addiction already forming, digging deep into his core and taking root. He didn't care. Beyond the mission, Kurama cared for nothing else but finding ways to taste Botan again. More open mouthed kisses graced Botan's knuckles before he coaxed her fingers to uncurl. The exposed pads of Botan's fingers soon found themselves subject to the same treatment. Kurama nipped and kissed the delicate pads of her fingers, inching down her palm until he reached her wrist.

Botan gave Kurama's cheek a loving caress, so tempted to pull him near and allow for the both of them to pick up where they left off, but there was not the place, and then was not the time. The light would be turning green soon, and traffic would then force their moment of affection to a backwards crawl. As it was, Kurama settled both their hands back onto the stick shift and eased the car into first gear. Home was around the corner now, so their longing for physical affection would be met soon. They could wait a few more moments when they've already waited for what felt to be an entire month.

"So I take it you two are dating now?" Maya questioned from the backseat with a heavy tone and a dark heart. Hazel eyes were focused solely on the bags of food Maya held, refusing to gaze upwards to see the picture perfect scene of love between her beloved and the girl he'd chosen over her.

Kurama didn't care, smiling over at Botan without anything to hide. "Yes, we are." Saying it felt so strange, and yet Kurama could say it a thousand times over in as many different ways if only to see Botan's radiant smile remain a permanent fixture on her face. He didn't feel sorry for it. How could he? Kurama had the woman he wanted, bound to him of her own choosing even though their path would be far from easy. They were not yet mated, nor could they be for as long as Yuri's mark remained. However, Kurama felt his need to pursue Botan and claim her as his own diminish. There was no more desperate madness or frenzy. There was no rush to try and claim her before another could try and steal her away. There was only the cool calm that came with knowing that Botan wanted him, chose him, and would gladly give herself to him even though Botan knew everything about him and what it meant.

The car ride didn't last for much longer, but for Maya, it was an eternity in hell. It was official, Shuichi had chosen Botan and there was nothing that could be done to the contrary. When the car stopped, Maya didn't even wait for the engine to die. Maya's car door was thrown open to free her from her cage. With bags in hand, Maya could only watch with a broken heart as Shuichi shuffled around the vehicle to help her out of the car as if she were some dainty princess. It was only an afterthought, or the memory of manners that prompted Kurama to turn away from his blue haired love. When emerald eyes met her own, another piece of Maya died. Not a word was spoken when Kurama took the bags of fast food from her arms. The act of chivalry, which had once given rise to blushes and appreciative words, no longer filled Maya with warmth. Inside, she was now cold and barren.

Neither of them cared. Kurama* was too absorbed in Botan, and Botan would do nothing more than shoot Maya glances as if to say sorry. But sorry for what? Was she sorry for being responsible for breaking Maya's heart into a million pieces? Was Botan sorry for stealing away the first and only man Maya had ever loved? Maya didn't want Botan's sympathy. It only made her suffer all the more. Maya had already played her cards. There was no more ace to play, and even if there had been, Maya had lost. Botan should just leave her where she lay instead of spit on her with the witch's brand of winner's remorse. It was insulting. Yet, Maya couldn't help but prefer that over Kurama's indifference. He was in such a hurry to be alone with Botan that he was practically racing towards the elevator. Maya was almost left behind. Part of her wished she had been.

When the metal doors opened, Maya walked as slow as she could without breaking into a standstill, watching as the "happy couple" tried to be discreet and considerate of her in their hurry to get into their shared apartment. Their brand of consideration was salt on the wounds, bringing tears of anger into her eyes. The apartment door was thrown open before she could even reach the halfway mark in the row of doors. When Maya reached the doorway, Kurama and Botan were nowhere to be seen. The bag with Maya's dinner rested on the dining room table, waiting in silent mockery for her to come claim it. She didn't focus much more on it, snatching it from the wooden surface and ignoring the muffled sounds of Botan and Kurama. Maya stalked towards her room before slamming her door shut behind her, flicking on her lights as she did so. Her massive bed monopolized the room, covered in a thick comforter of purple and blue. On either side of it were redwood night tables that had been hand carved with floral accents. To Maya's left was her dresser, which was pushed flush against the wall. There was where Maya dropped her purse and bag of food.

Cold and detached eyes eyed the little pouch and chain. There was only room enough for her wallet and phone, yet still, it had been something bought by Shuichi during their first shopping trip. It was done in passing; Maya didn't even think Shuichi thought anything of it. Maya stripped herself of her clothes and walked towards her closet. With the same absentmindedness as her gaze, Maya threw her clothes and the boots she held inside before pulling her pajamas from one of the top drawers of her dresser. Once dressed, Maya grabbed her food and threw herself onto her bed before she curled into a ball of misery.

Maya wanted to cry, but no tears would fall. All Maya could think was that she tried her hardest and had even allowed herself to sink into something so twisted by jealousy. She couldn't even recognize herself when she looked in the mirror anymore. Maya couldn't help it. For so long she'd loved Shuichi. Since they're meeting, she had always known he was special, and that specialness was what drew Maya in like a moth to the flame. The more she knew him, the deeper Maya fell in love. Shuichi was just so perfect, while she….Maya was not. In the face of competition, Maya lost herself to jealousy like a simpering and catty individual. That was everything Maya once believed she wasn't.

"I guess even I'm capable of losing to my emotions." Maya's words were for no one in particular. She just wanted to fill the silence so the faint echo of Botan and Kurama would go away. Eventually, it became too much and Maya reached over to her alarm clock which doubled as a radio. The chorus of "Chocolate Love" filled the silence of her room. Maya tried to surrender herself to the song, curling onto her side so she could listen to the music and nothing else. From under her pillow, Maya withdrew one of her fantasy novels. Maya pulled a folded picture from between the pages and pressed a palm to the opened book. On it was the enlarged photo from one of her elementary school trip.

Her entire fourth grade class went on a trip to one of the public gardens of their town. Maya could picture it clearly in her mind. It was lunch time, and the scent of flowers hung thick in the air as she and the other children ran around and played. Not Shuichi though. He never played with other children unless he absolutely had to, and rarely was it ever anything beyond tag or hide and seek. No other games held his attention. But when it came time to eat their lunch, their teacher called for a group photo to commemorate the occasion. When everyone smiled or made faces, Shuichi just sat off to the side to stay in the shade of a nearby tree. Maya had gone over to his side in an attempt to get him to smile. The picture was taken of her leaping onto his back. He wasn't smiling or anything, just staring at her as if dragged from a distant world. It was almost sweet. So much so, that when offered, Maya leapt at the opportunity to have a print. The image was old and faded, but Maya treasured it more than anything else she owned. Smiling down at it, Maya gave into her heart's pain and wished with all her might that maybe she'd have another chance.

Maya lifted her book to her face when the memory became too painful. Instead, she focused on reading about magic potions, spells and their origins. This chapter centered around spells to induce love. If only they were real, but Botan had assured her that the book was nothing but rubbish. Real guides to magic couldn't be found that easily in the human world.

* * *

The white of Botan's pants stood out in great contrast to the dark of Kurama's shirt from the floor; having been discarded in the pursuit of comfort and freed limbs. Bags were soon added to the pile, no longer needed as Kurama and Botan found their places of coziness against the headboard of the bed. Containers of greasy fast food were balanced precariously on pillows too soft to provide a sturdy enough surface. The television had been turned on upon their entering, playing some cartoon or other that neither of the room's occupants were truly watching. They were too busy with each other to notice much else, laughing at the shock of the poor humans that they'd left and simply enjoying the thrill of laughing at nothing in particular.

However, no sooner than when their meals were gone was when Kurama and Botan found themselves to be a tangle of limbs and sheets. The entire length of Kurama's body was spooned against Botan to allow for their legs to tangle. He draped one arm over Botan's waist, happy to simply touch her and draw her nearer. Kurama's other arm propped his head up so he could look down on his dearest unobstructed. Occasionally, Kurama would lower his head to nip at Botan's neck or jawline before pressing feather light kisses until he reached her mouth.

Botan moaned into the kiss, twisting enough so that her arm could reach up and hold the back of Kurama's head. With her back flush against Kurama, Botan arched and allowed her hips to roll until she was pressed firmly against his lap. His leg hiked up between her legs, bringing about a moan from her lips. "I can really get used to this," Botan admitted once their lips parted. As a working girl, there was never any time for kisses and cuddles even though she thrived on all forms of affection. The downtime between the missions was like a vacation for her body. It felt so good she could have purred.

Kurama grinned down at Botan before pulling her closer and resting his head where Botan's neck met her shoulders. "So could I. But, we have been going backwards." Kurama had been pondering their relationship for a while now, and as much as he loved it, he felt himself to be selfish. In the past, that had never been an issue. However, for the woman in his arms, Kurama wished to do right by her. She meant more to him than just arm candy and an exceptional lay. Even more so, Botan meant more to him than a simple girlfriend or temporary mate. Going the right way, even in their current states was slowly becoming more important than anything else.

"We have?" The television in front of Botan went forgotten as she rolled over to face Kurama. The action took some doing, since detangling her legs from Kurama's wasn't as simple as originally thought. In her mind, given the fact that Kurama was in is mating time and she was cursed, it made perfect sense to do things in different directions. Linear courses of courtship didn't apply. By demon standards, they weren't even that far off from normal. Usually marks came before actual courtship. By Reigen standards, who were notoriously more social and closer in societal views and the like to the fae, sex came first. Nothing backwards.

"Yes, we have. By the human standard, I should have asked you out on a date first if I'm not mistake. Then I kiss you."

"We're not humans, though." Botan was only half human at birth, and the human in her died a few thousand years ago. At most, her human container still had human attributes. Still, Botan would never be human, so why should she be bound by the human standard? Sometimes Kurama was just strange in how his mind worked. Botan cocked her head to the side in a way not so dissimilar to a feline.

Her catlike qualities were what had endeared Botan to everyone, more so than even her bright and chipper outlook and invaluable knowledge and usefulness. To see it use against him in such a way had Kurama's smile growing and his heart melting. She was so cute. "I know, but you were raised human." Even if the past was still hard to come to grips with, Botan had been raised as a human, albeit an outcast one. Botan, for all her knowledge, only knew what she'd read about demons and what she'd learned from him and Hiei. As for Reikai, their standards were impossible to follow even if Botan was full Reigen. She wasn't, but for the thousand years that she'd spent living amongst them, she didn't behave or act like them because she wasn't. Why would Kurama treat her as something she wasn't? The human standard was safest and most straightforward. It also allowed for her importance to be shown. No more questions and what ifs. No more lengthy rules to remember or trying to find a place where they would fit with their complex situation. He would do right by her, even if it meant doing so as a human. She deserved that much, and as far as dating went, humans had the right idea for the most part.* "I want to do right by you, especially since you've been putting up with the worst of me."

_Meow._ "I wouldn't say the worst." Kurama wasn't that bad, and Botan had encyclopedic knowledge of what was going on with Kurama biologically. Common sense also told her that his body, though demon, was still biologically human so the warring chemicals in his body and brain were probably making things worse. Biology was the living's greatest enemy, so much so that Botan could recite every possible negative thing it could do to a person.

"Aggressive. Possessive. Jealous. Bloodthirsty. Frenzied. Unable to think clearly. Emotional." Kurama could tick off more of his flaws in regards to how he'd been behaving. Since the beginning, Kurama has fallen farther and farther from himself the deeper he fell in love with her. Even now, Kurama could feel himself still in free fall with ground zero fast approaching. Without the logic to back him, Kurama knew that by doing this he could somehow slow his descent lone enough for Botan to save him from himself. _It's a good thing Botan can fly_. "If not my worst, than close enough."

Seeing where Kurama was coming from, Botan rolled her eyes and offered a smile. That should all have been implied. "Well, yeah, but it's not your fault." It was all biology, and some demology. Kurama knew that, and he was probably trying to make himself feel better by explaining things. He was very used to being near stupid individuals that it was becoming a tic of his. Botan didn't mind it since having her knowledge reaffirmed made her feel better as well. Still, Botan didn't understand where Kurama was going with the conversation. He had her understanding as far in regards to his behavior, but the backwards thing still had her confused.

"Doesn't matter. My needs shouldn't be the forefront of our relationship, even if only to start. So, I was hoping you'd do me the honor of going out with me on a date." Kurama waited for the gears to start turning in Botan's head, knowing that once they began there would be a cornucopia of emotions dancing in Botan's eyes. The amethyst would fade into a limitless spectrum of pinks, purples, and even silver and blue. There were times when Kurama found himself trying to confuse her just to see the emotions and colors dance within them.

The question took Botan aback, her mind reeling. A date? "Really?" Never before had Botan even heard of Kurama going the extra mile for a significant other. Did she hear right? Botan truly thought that after they decided to be together officially that would be the end of it and that would be their happily ever after until the end of the mission, if at all. Kurama didn't do dating. He did full on PDA and screwing with the occasional show off sessions.

"Yes, really," Kurama chuckled, finding Botan's incredulousness to the idea adorable. He knew his file as well as she did, but he was more than accepting of the idea of change.

There was an extensive cabinet in her room that contradicted what Kurama just said, but still the happiness grew within her heart. However, work had to come first. "What about the mission?" The guys might all be fine with her taking a breather so she could go on the date, but Keiko would probably skin her alive for even thinking of a break.

"Kuwabara and Hiei can handle working together for one day to find us a few leads. Tomorrow will just be you and me." Kurama had more than a few favors that he could cash in to make that happen. Getting them to actually work as a team would be child's play.

Finally, Botan could accept that it was actually happening. Warmth exploded within her being and Botan's smile returned with a radiance that rivaled the sun. A date; an actual date. She never thought the day would come and true joy filled Botan to the brim. "I'd love to!" Botan exclaimed before throwing her arms around Kurama's neck and pressed her lips against his in a kiss.

Kurama returned the kiss eagerly, rolling the two of them over so Botan lay over his chest. Her legs fell to either side of his hips, giving Botan leverage enough to push her body upwards over Kurama's chest. Her body dragged over his as she moved to deepen the kiss, making Kurama's lips stretch into a grin. His hands moved from Botan's hips in favor of pulling her closer, one resting against the small of Botan's back while the other wove Kurama's fingers through the thick strands of Botan's hair. Lips parted to allow for their tongues to writhe against one another without any real prompting from either side. The mutual joy of simply kissing one another was what controlled them then. However, when Botan's hips started to rock against him, Kurama knew with a deep and satisfied hunger that more was what both wanted, and needed.

Hesitantly Kurama pulled himself from the warmth of Botan's mouth. His lips remained soft against her skin as he dragged them downwards until he could nip at her chin and jaw. The hand at the small of Botan's back followed the curve of her side upwards until they wound their way up to hold Botan's neck in a loving caress. His thumb danced over her pulse point, teasing the skin over the collar of her shirt. Kurama was in no real hurry. Instead he marveled at the sound of Botan's delighted moans and eager whimpers for more. Slowly, both Kurama's hand and lips trailed downwards. The first button of Botan's shirt came undone easily, exposing more of her neck to Kurama's hungry mouth and tongue. He followed the pulse of Botan's neck until he reached the side of her jugular, lapping and nipping at the skin before pressing heated open mouthed kisses over the pale skin. More and more of her skin was exposed by Kurama's working hand, but his focus remained solely on Botan's neck.

Botan moaned into the touch, arching her body into Kurama with the hopes of getting more of his touch. Raw hunger filled her very being with a mewling coo as the last of her shirt's buttons were undone. The shirt parted to allow for her breasts to spill free from their tight bondage. Botan could feel Kurama's hot breath fan over the tops of them from where he suckled on her neck, bringing goose pimples to rise with every breath. Botan tried to get more of it, leaning against him fully until her breasts were crushed against the solid wall of his chest. His hand became pinched between their bodies, but that didn't stop his questing fingers from tweaking her nipples to bring about a lengthy moan. Botan could feel her body flush with an internal flame, but was too hazy minded with pleasure to care. She rocked her body against Kurama and his hand, trying to put an end to the teasingly delicate.

He could feel her frustration mounting, but Kurama didn't care. He couldn't care. Botan's lusty desires were the thing that Kurama strove for. He wanted to tease her; to make her as hungry for this form of intimacy as he was. He wanted her to hunger for him. What's more, he wanted Botan to suffer a bit longer before giving in to her every want. Kurama wanted eagerly for Botan to give into her selfish desires and lose herself to touch and passion. He wanted for her to be free. No inhibitions. No questions running through her mind about what was and wasn't proper. Kurama desired to see the hunger in Botan's eyes when the final step was taken into the realm of 'I want, I get.' Grinding his hips upwards, Kurama ground hard against Botan's undulating hips, keeping sync with her rhythm with a hungry growl.

Botan's voice caught in her throat when Kurama ground against that spot; that one spot that sent shots of pleasure up her spine and made lights dance behind her eyelids. In the back of her mind, Botan acknowledged the stabbing pain of her scar, but it was nothing compared to that gloriously good feeling. She wanted more of it. Even if it meant dislodging Kurama from her neck, Botan sat up over Kurama's lap and ground her hips back into him with the hopes that she'd get that feeling again. Her lids became heavy before they fluttered closed. There it was again; that molten electricity between her legs. She could feel the metal teeth of Kurama's zipper snag against the flimsy material of her lacey white panties, but she couldn't bring herself to concern herself with any damages. All that mattered was the firmness underneath and getting more of that feeling between her legs.

Knowing what she wanted, Kurama grinned. That was the look he was searching for. Easily, Kurama helped Botan shrug off her shirt so it could slide off her arms and drop somewhere forgotten. His expert hands then returned to Botan's heaving breasts. Massive palms caressed the smooth skin, kneading them and tweaking Botan's nipples to add to her growing pleasure. Rosy buds became trapped between Kurama's massaging fingers, pinching them in a way that had Botan releasing a sharp moan.

Botan could feel herself losing her mind to how good it felt, growing hungrier with each spike of glorious pleasure. She braced her one of hands low on Kurama's hips to keep her balance, not trusting herself to stay upright. The other reached up to join Kurama's grasping palms, placing it over one to try to get him to squeeze harder. Vaguely her mind registered the fact that Kurama was teasing her again since they had to maintain a level of tame-ness. In the back of her mind she understood every move Kurama made, but she wanted more. Botan needed more, but couldn't form her complaints into words. Instead, she groaned when Kurama didn't oblige her.

The sound was cut short when Kurama sat up to seal his lips against Botan's in another heated kiss. His hands then gripped her hips tightly as if to coax a faster rhythm from them, helping her to grind hard against his clothed member. He could feel the heat of his arousal grow with each stroke of lace against denim, making it grow tighter around him. The pain of being confined was becoming unbearable, but Kurama tolerated it due to the dangerous game they were playing. Her pleasure was what mattered, that was enough. However, keeping his thoughts straight was becoming increasingly difficult with how delicious Botan's lips were. Greedily, Kurama nipped and suckled at Botan's lips, committing every nuance to memory.

Soft petals then pulled back from the kiss only long enough to drag over Kurama's jaw and find the strong pulse of his jugular. She couldn't stop herself, even if she was capable of making the conscious effort. The little nips grew harder until the skin grew red from the abuse as blood rushed up to the skin. With no wound, the flush glared against Kurama's sun kissed skin in a tantalizing display. Botan scraped her lengthening incisors against the growing mark and dragged her tongue along the growing borders of the hickey forming. The longest of Botan's fangs finally drew blood, creating a thin line for which the rich and musky ichor could escape. As the rich flavor coated her taste buds, Botan felt more of her control slip until there was nothing left. She bit down hard into Kurama's neck; drawing out more of his blood eagerly with mewls of hungry delight.

A deep rumbling started in Kurama's chest, reverberating through his body in a pale echo of his pleasure. He cupped the back of Botan's neck before easing backwards to allow for better blood flow. He could feel each draw from her mouth drain him, but even as his energy left him Kurama felt his own physical desires and libido rise.

Amethyst eyes snapped open when Botan realized what it was she was doing, pulling back from Kurama and sitting up to straddle him again. Both her hands slapped over her mouth to hide the telltale signs of her feeding, but her eyes, still hungry, gave Kurama all the evidence he needed. She felt guilty, and already apologies were forming on her hidden lips. Botan's eyes darted away from Kurama's form, looking for something, anything, to distract her from what it was she had done. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I…"

"It's alright," Kurama assured her, pulling her back down to lay over his chest again. "I don't mind."

"But I…on your file it says that you hate people getting anywhere near your neck. All canine demons do.*" At the hotel, he did give her permission to feed from him whenever she needed, but again she fed without asking. Surely that was reason enough for him to be upset. Botan didn't understand the why of it, but there were a lot of things that Kurama seemed to be making exceptions for. The jerk. He seemed to enjoy throwing curveballs at her.

As entertaining as Botan's worries were, Kurama couldn't help but ponder the true depths of them. Botan always spent so much of her time worrying about others. It was sweet, but completely unnecessary when he'd already assured her that everything was alright. "That is true, but for you I don't mind in the least. Like I said before, I enjoy it and you need it. So, drink your fill until you are completely sated." Kurama had changed over the years, and for Botan, his tolerance had grown exponentially. When she bit him, she wasn't trying to dominate him. She never would in that regard, as was her nature. When Botan bit him, it was because she needed him and the blood and energy he had to offer her. For Kurama that alone could push him over because such her need to feed from him was erotic in nature and sent jolts of pleasure through his entire body. Then there was the pleasure born from the fact that Botan needed him physically in a way that transcended sex and his body. She just needed him. Kurama could never mind that. He got off on it.

Still, Botan felt like a broken record, but at the same time "Are you sure? I don't want to drain you….what if something bad happens?" It was her turn to be the worrywart, but she couldn't help it. Her bites looked painful and her teeth marks were deep. Were he human or something closer to it, Kurama would be scarred forever with the mark of being her food. Such a thing was a shame to the demon that bore it. At least, that's what she thought. Unless a mark of mating, to ravage the neck of anyone else was a crime against that person.

"Love, it's my job to worry, not yours." Kurama assured her before rolling them over completely. Botan was now trapped underneath his body, and all Kurama could do was grin down at her while pinning her arms to either side of her head. "The apartment is fortified, and hidden in a celestial blind spot. Only people that know of this place can get here. If anything were to happen, we're more than capable of fighting them off long enough to escape." Kurama was crafty, and Botan was stronger than she looked, as she'd shown many times in the past even before she began to fall. Her worries were cute, but ill founded. Botan was just worrying for the sake of worrying over something now that there was nothing to do but enjoy life and the downtime it offered. "Now hush, you're ruining the moment."

"Oh Ku-chan…." Eventually, Botan settled long enough to latch her fangs back onto Kurama's neck so she could drink her fill. Oblivious to her, Kurama's body went rigid for a fraction of a second.

_There's that name again…why do I remember it now?_

* * *

*1 – Just a reminder, like all demons over 100 years old, Kurama is bisexual. He swings both ways.

*2 – In general, Kurama has no real love for stupid and annoying humans. He'll still protect them from death, but beyond that he couldn't care less.

*3 - Remember, Maya has created a separation between Kurama's human persona Shuichi and his true name and self.

*4 – The only bit Kurama's iffy about as far as human dating goes is monogamy. Like all non-humans, monogamy isn't mandatory and as such only comes with love or emotions close to it. No love or strong emotional attachment, no monogamy. Mandatory monogamy often times leads to infidelity and the feeling of being trapped to one person in the chance that love does come a person's way and it's not the person they're with.

*5 – Feline demons too. Actual neck biting (outside of mate mark making) is a sign of dominance over the other. It's why whenever two canines fight, they attack the other's neck. They're forcing their dominance.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, I HATE THIS CHAPTER! Writing it was so flippin hard that I think this is the one chapter I hate the most out of the entire fic. I love this fic. I love writing it. I love going back and rereading it and getting inspired all over again to keep writing it. I can't get bored of this fic and I see myself always coming back to this fic and simply trying to make it better. However, damn this chapter! I hate it! I'm gonna blame my long break from it and the curveball life threw at me. That's why I don't like I so much because I had the party scene for a bunch of reasons, and I forgot most immediate one. Grrrrr! I'm still happy to be done with it and I am somewhat pleased with how Botan and Kurama are slowly coming back to themselves. Kurama's mating time will still be an issue that will throw many wrenches in things, but it will no longer be making Kurama act all crazy. You'll see what I mean later. Just rest assured that the crazy OOCness has a purpose and the Kurama we know and love is coming back. Botan however…Keep an eye out and see ;p. You're all SO going to love and hate me once you see what I have planned for the future.

Any theories behind the past yet? The best clues you have are actually outside of the glimpses into the past. You might need to go back and reread a few chapters to catch them since the little clues are well hidden. Since I am so nice, you can find a very important clue in the third chapter, Botan's Hidden Scars. It's a question with an answer that should have no meaning beyond the obvious. In that question, the clue to the past can be found. Love you guys. Don't forget to vote!

Ciao!


	22. Chapter 21: The Date pt 1

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter in the double up :). Hope you like it. I lengthened it a great deal so that there was more of the date as a sort of present. The next chapter will be the other half of the gift. Hope you like it! I'll try to finish posting to the other fanfics as fast as possible so I can post the next chapter here soon. So, RnR.

P.S: Last call for voting! Once the next chapter is up, there will be no more votes.

* * *

Getting Hiei and Kuwabara to agree to working together proved easier than Kurama had originally thought. Getting everyone else behind the concept was even easier. Atsuko and Keiko, who had found out from Shiori, made no complaint. Without a tangible lead to go on, there was really nothing for either Botan or Kurama to do but wait for Yusuke's soul crystals to settle. The map trick was coming up moot, and Yusuke's spirit was blind to where he was or what was going on around him. A new plan of action was formed. Hiei and Kuwabara were going to each take a fragment of Yusuke's soul crystal and use them as a form of dousing tool. It was risky to walk round with something so precious, as if to shout from the rooftops "We're Right Here!" Waiting idle had a worse potential outcome however, so it was a risk worth taking but not to be taken lightly by Hiei and Kuwabara.

No one worried however, having faith in the one fact that Yusuke was born under a lucky star. That luck would lead the team to his whereabouts. All that was needed was a little looking and for that luck to rub off on the others. Holding Yusuke's soul crystals might even allow for that to happen. Luck was very much a part of Yusuke's being and amassed to his strength. By that logic, his luck would be shared as much as his powers as both a demon, and the self-proclaimed 'World's Best Spirit Detective.'

With all this in mind, Kurama and Botan received nothing but blessings for their date since they've been working almost a full month tirelessly*. It was stressed that they were only allowed one day off by Atsuko, whom seemed to be under the impression that Kurama was similar to Yusuke in the regard of being a slacker. Slightly insulted, Kurama accepted the unspoken threat that came with his permission to go out and have only the one day where he could focus on one of the most important people in his life: Botan. Today, he was no longer going to split his attentions between her and everything else. He wasn't being forced to sneak around and lie to everyone involved to keep moral high. With permission, Kurama was free to give Botan the best first date he possibly could -even if it was so short of notice.

As it was, Kurama had contented himself to know that time was on his side. Luck was indeed rubbing off on him. Tanabata*- which was as much a time of romance as Valentine's Day, was still painting the world in colors and the energy of love and affection. As if Destiny herself had written out the plot of his life, Kurama was granted this one little gift to give to grant his dearest Botan. The notion of romance may be a concept vaguely understood by the demon, but he could and would give it to Botan. She deserved this day, and Kurama wanted so desperately to give it to her with so much more. If only she would grace him with her light so that Kurama could give Botan as much of that romance as possible.

Leaning against one of the motorcycles locked away in the garage, Kurama secured his brown leather jacket in place while he waited for Botan to join him. She had told him she'd only be a moment, but that was ten minutes ago. He didn't want to think that she was gonna stand him up on their first date, but the memory of Botan sitting nervously in front of the mirror during their first mission played out in his head continuously as if on some sick loop. He could go and check on her to be sure, but he didn't want for Botan to feel rushed. When rushed, Botan grew nervous and tripped up, often times literally. Better to let her go at her own pace, even if it was a slow one this time around. Still, a rare anxiousness that Kurama hadn't felt for thousands of years filled him with irrational doubts. It was possible.

"Sorry for making you wait," Botan called as she opened the door to the two story garage. Her long sky blue locks had been pulled up into a side ponytail and woven into a long braid. The ends of it brushed against Botan's shoulder, tickling the skin not covered by the thin straps of her pink knee length summer dress. The clip that Kurama had given her fastened he bangs in place on that side of her face, leaving only the forelocks by her ear to be free. Her one earing was exposed, being paired off with a small golden beckoning cat that dangled from the other ear.

All the air that Kurama held in his lungs rushed passed his lips, taking with it the pre date jitters that plagued the yoko. "It's alright," Kurama assured her, pausing only long enough to check her out. A smile bloomed on his face when Botan closed the gap between them and engaged him in a hug. "Did you get everything you needed?" He asked her with his arms looped around her shoulders easily. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his nose against Botan's in an Eskimo kiss before giving her sweet mouth a quick peck. Kurama was pleasantly surprised to find the taste of strawberries accenting Botan's unique flavor, licking his lips to rid himself of the gloss that had transferred onto his own mouth.

Botan simply nodded happily, beaming up at her boyfriend with a smile that could rival the sun in brilliance. A date. An actual date. Botan couldn't believe that she was finally going to experience what human girls and women so often took for granted. The falling shikigami couldn't contain her excitement. The simple thought of it had her walking on sunshine and dancing with the clouds. Never before had Botan reached such heights of happiness, and it was all for one simple thing: She was going on a date with Kurama, her boyfriend. The word boyfriend threw Botan into another merry tizzy, leaving her smiling giddily.

Kurama smiled back as helped Botan pull her white jean jacket over her shoulders. Her happiness was infectious, mixing with his own to make his lips peel back into a loving grin. Sneaking another kiss, he mounting the motorcycle he'd chosen for the day. He waited for Botan to mount the bike behind him before starting the engine. He could feel her happiness give way to a small level of nervousness at the thought of riding passenger on a motorcycle. He figured it was because she was so used to being the one in control. Botan's oar and the bike felt the same to her when in motion, and even though the bike was safer and easier to steer- from what he could tell, her nerves would probably be frazzled. He doubted Botan would be able to ride behind another ferry girl because of a similar lack of control. As such, Kurama understood completely where her discomfort lay. However, since he knew where they were going and she didn't, it would be best for him to drive. Then there was the payback for all the daredevil stunts he pulled with him and the others as passengers. Kurama placed a calming hand over Botan's just the same, giving the laced fingers across his chest a gentle squeeze before pulling on his helmet. "Ready to go?"

Botan fidgeted behind Kurama for a moment, not used to being the passenger when it came to riding such forms of transportation. Both her feet were planted firmly on the pegs specially designed for passengers, the gaps between her heels giving her the extra security so she wouldn't fall off. Already, she could feel her foot moving as if to shift invisible gears to get the bike moving, but Botan made no mention of her discomfort. If anything, Botan was too happy about going on a date for the first time to complain. Even without that happiness to cloud her usual control issues, Botan trusted Kurama. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Botan rested her head against the dip between Kurama's shoulder blades, finding a place of comfort even though she couldn't actually feel him through her helmet. The comfort drawn was still there for her to take even then. Finally, Botan was ready to answer Kurama's question and finish her surrender to his driving. It came in the form of a nod, followed by her tightening her hold around Kurama's waist and peaking over occasionally to look over his shoulder and see what was in front of her.

That was all Kurama needed before roaring the engine and kicking off. Botan was surrendering control to him; not in an act of subservience, but in an act of absolute trust. Trusting someone so completely was hard for anyone, especially for Botan. She'd lived her whole life trusting no one and relying solely on herself. It was a long road, but one that she was making her way through. Kurama was honored to be amongst the few that Botan trusted; sending a silent thanks to Yusuke who kick started it all. _I owe him a great debt for allowing me this chance with Botan. _Once the opened garage was cleared, Kurama turned sharply and peeled out into the moving traffic towards downtown, Tokyo.

* * *

Finding parking was a chore all on its own, taking a ten minute chunk out of their time. However, Kurama was asshole enough to snatch the first available parking spot before anyone else had a chance to realize someone had pulled out. Once parked, Kurama gave Botan's hands a caress to let her know that they could dismount then. He could still feel some of her nervousness pulsing beneath her flesh, but Botan had calmed down and relaxed enough to enjoy the scenery that sped by in a blur around them. When nothing of interest presented itself, Botan even surrendered herself to a mini catnap and had snuggled into his back.

Botan perked up at the gesture, blinking her eyes open to reveal an open air parking lot. She then grabbed the sides of her helmet and pushed it off of her head so she could shake her braided ponytail free. The sounds that greeted her came in the form of people chatting and the upbeat music of a band playing nearby. All around her colorful banners and streamers hung from the sides of buildings and hung from beams and poles. Vendors lined the sides of the road with foods, trinkets, and fair games. The hum of the summer celebrations filled the air with warm emotions so powerful that they could lift the shadows of sorrow and worry. It was as heart lifting as it was invigorating, and Botan soaked in every bit of it with open arms and a sunny smile. How could she forget? It was Tanabata, the Star Festival, one of her favorite festivals of the year.

"Botan," Kurama smiled, calling for her attention so they could continue on their way. It was a pleasure to see her so absorbed in the little festival, and as such Kurama didn't want to rush her. However, he doubted that the view from the festival's parking area was all that great, and as such wanted to take her where she would truly be able to enjoy the spectacle of the human version of the Reigen holiday*. "We should hurry if you don't want to miss out on anything."

Botan didn't need to be told twice, rushing over to Kurama's side and linking her arm with his easily. Her wide amethyst eyes took in everything around her, overjoyed by all the beautiful colors. Already her mind danced with all the things she wanted to do, having never been able to participate in the celebrations surrounding the wedding of Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama*. She was there for the wedding, true. Botan went as Inari's date and had enjoyed the romantic evening between the two star struck lovers. Botan wasn't able to stay long due to work, so this marked the first time. Botan turned to face Kurama to voice her thanks, but found herself silenced by Kurama's mouth descending over her own.

He couldn't help himself. Her cheeks were flushed with exuberance, and her eyes were so bright with the simple joy of being there. Botan was so beautiful. The kiss was sweet and chaste, not like the usual kisses Kurama liked to give his dearest. There was not the place to surrender to his passions. Still, Kurama couldn't fight the sudden craving for strawberries on Botan's lips any longer. Kurama was gentle, maintaining a level of decorum even as he slipped his arm from Botan's grasp so that he could embrace her fully.

Sighing into the kiss, Botan raised her own arms to wrap around Kurama's shoulders. He'd grown taller it seemed. Botan had to stand on the tips of her toes just to reach him, even in her heels. That was the last thought that ran through Botan's mind as she lost herself in Kurama's embrace. She didn't know how he did it, or why it was so easy for him to simply make everything else vanish outside of his kiss. All she knew was that it felt so good. Botan's vision darkened to black as her lashes fluttered closed. All she wanted in that moment was to feel; the hard curves of his body, the heat of his touch, the barely contained need and hunger in his kiss. Botan loved and wanted all of it and more.

Kissing Botan was an addiction. From the feel of her lips to the drug-like taste of her petal soft skin, there wasn't a thing about Botan that didn't have him hooked. Kurama's addiction was so multifaceted that even though one craving was satisfied, another reared its head to scream loudly for Kurama to act on his need. Now, even though Botan's taste still coated his lips, Kurama needed to _feel_ her lips against his own again. No amount of strong will or concentration could stop Kurama from stealing another kiss to satisfy the newest of desires. He knew he must stop, and a mantra with all the why's of it started siting off in his head in a marquee. Kurama nibbled at Botan's lower lip, suckling at it to get more of the intoxicating flavor and feel before pulling back enough to rub his nose against Botan's. He couldn't help but smile all the more. She was going to be the end of him; he knew it.

It took a moment longer for Botan to come back down to reality. Her eyelids were heavy and her mind sluggish, but with some effort she managed to look back up at Kurama. "Pretty soon you'll be wearing more of my lip gloss than me," Botan chuckled. The pad of her thumb reached up to rub against Kurama's lips in an attempt to rid them of the shimmering pink that had attached itself to him.

Licking his lips, Kurama dragged his tongue over Botan's finger before giving him one of her wolfish – or rather foxy- grins. "That a promise?" An echo of how curious such a simple fact was echoed in his mind since he never liked the artificial taste of anything be it candies or lip gloss. Now, on Botan, he couldn't get enough. Kurama would be more than happy to wear Botan's lip gloss if it meant she was bestowing upon him the absolute rapture of her kiss. The gloss tasted divine on her mouth, so Kurama couldn't bring himself to think of anything sweeter.

"Pervert." Botan gave Kurama's nose a feather soft flick in faux reprimand. When it was Kurama, she didn't mind in the least since he was always so smooth. Even his perverted side came out deliciously suave with a husky baritone. It made shivers trail down Botan's spine and her toes curl. Minding was the last thing Botan was doing on the matter of Kurama's less than innocent intentions: as if Kurama could be anything else but less than innocent regardless. There were warnings against men like him. Botan loved every bit of it.

"What can I say," Kurama began before kissing the tip of Botan's nose. "You bring out that part of me" among other things.

"Not on purpose. It's not my fault your demon side comes out when I'm around." Though she tried to sound snooty, Botan couldn't reach a level of remotely convincing. Her kiss swollen lips were stretched into a smirk that just wouldn't leave no matter how hard Botan tried to purse them into a pout.

"I dunno? You do like to tease me. Part of me thinks you enjoy it." An even greater part of Kurama believed that Botan got off on the sensually devious part of his persona. There should be warnings about women like Botan: too innocent for their own good but so steeped in hungry sensuality that it became part of their very nature.

Botan would be a liar if she said that she didn't enjoy the side of Kurama that wasn't in any way doctored to fit within the human world or standard. The farther from his mask he was, the happier Botan became. It was so much so that Botan could even say she preferred it when he was in his demon form, either by shape or personality. Not because she in any way felt the human container was in any way inferior, but because when Kurama was a yoko, he was happy. Botan loved the Kurama that was happy and comfortable within his own skin. She loved the way that he would simply sit and stare at the night sky, his ears twitching atop his head and listening to all the sounds of the night. Botan loved the way he would wag his tails whenever true excitement took him or perverse thoughts invaded his otherwise crafty and intelligent mind. "I love you." More and more each day with every bit of his true self that Kurama showed her. "But the demon coming out is all you." Botan just made it an effort to make Kurama feel comfortable enough around her to be himself. No Lies. No inhibitions. No human mask or past as a legendary bandit. It was just him, the yoko Kurama who was as much an old soul as he was a man. Botan loved him.

To hear Botan say that he loved him made Kurama's heart beat even more than her easy acceptance of one of his truest personality traits. "That is very true." Another kiss was stolen, followed by another. Soon, Kurama was consumed by the need to simply find a dark corner and enjoy Botan's willingly given light. The mere fact that behaving in such a manner would be a step backwards from what he had planned stilled Kurama enough to back away with a smile without actually letting her go. There would be time for that later. Now, there was a festival full of color and life for Botan to enjoy. It would be wrong of him to bring Botan there only to deprive her of it.

"Of course it is. I'll have you know I'm the closest to an expert on you," bragged the blushing Botan. She tried to make light of how easy telling Kurama her feelings was, holding a hand to her chest while the other held up her index finger. That finger wagged in one of her know it all fashions in front of Kurama's face, acting as a distraction from how she tried to manually calm her rapidly beating heart. She doubted having her hand held over her breast served as a buffer enough to keep Kurama from noticing due to their close proximity, but she tried. Botan could feel it pounding away within her chest, speeding until it could match a human's in speed before racing beyond it.

"Oh really?" Kurama laughed, knowing that as far as literature compounded on him went, Botan was a walking library. He was quite flattered to have garnered enough attention for Botan to be curious enough to scour the archives of Reikai. He only wished that he had yielded to his own curiosity far sooner in regards to his Botan. If he had, Kurama figured he would probably have already mated with Botan seeing as she was proving to be his perfect match. That, and by now he would have used the resources of his team to hunt down and butcher Yuri. The past was the past, but the fantasies that played within his mind were so vivid that Kurama's expression turned dreamy. He almost missed the purring sounds that rumbled from Botan's glorious neck.

"Meow, of course. You don't get to be the cute, sassy, and smart assistant of the spirit detective without memorizing every bit of documented information on all his colleagues." Botan's hands curled into paws as she was prone to do, beckoning Kurama cheekily. This jostling movement pressed her chest against Kurama's fully in a tantalizing manner, but Botan didn't truly realize the weapon she'd used until after the fact. Blinking at the sudden heat that radiated from Kurama's form, Botan's cat-like expression turned from cheeky sweet, to saucy hunger.

"Is that so? And how long before I can say I'm an expert on you?" Kurama was a quick study. He wished to know everything about his dearest. He wanted to know the mundane, like her favorite foods and hobbies. He craved to know her past beyond the misery painted in red. Kurama needed to know every little nuance and tic until he knew Botan as intimately inside and out as she knew herself.

"Dunno. How attentative do you plan on being?" His desire to know about her had Botan's heart all atwitter. There was still a lot about her that Kurama had yet to learn, but he cared. No one ever cared like he did. The flush on her cheeks deepened and her lashes bat at him becomingly. Kurama was so sweet.

"As you should know well enough, I'm very attentative." All Botan had to do was let him burrow his way even deeper into her life, just as he'd allowed for her. Like the master thief he was, Kurama desired to know everything about his greatest treasure before he stole it away completely from the darkness and misery of the world and the grasping hands of those who wished to take her away from him. _One more kiss…_

"So I've had the pleasure of learning." Botan allowed for one more kiss before taking Kurama's hand and tugging him towards the road where many of the streamers formed curtains of sorts. Any more kisses, and Botan would be the one dragging Kurama off to the nearest alley. They were on a date right now, and in the public eye. Wisely, she ignored the older of the pedestrians gawking disapprovingly at the public displays of affection between Kurama and herself. Humans were rather prudish, and the typically conservative older age group was even more so. As if Botan ever really cared. All she cared about was seeing the festivals from the eyes of a mortal with her dearest Kurama. Neither of them could do that in the shadows of a nearby alley.

Kurama's long legs ate the distance required to keep up with Botan's excited pace, feeling young again. Kurama couldn't remember the last legitimate date he'd been on where he was so interested in his companion. Kurama remembered the feeling of joyous butterflies even less. It felt like this was the first date he'd ever been on with anyone, not just Botan. For as strange as that was, Kurama enjoyed the feeling and allowed for Botan's infectious excitement to fill him as he was tugged to the first of many vendors hawking matsuri* themed goods and trinkets.

Botan was like a kid in a candy store, and Kurama loved every moment of it. He loved how every piece of shimmering jewelry or bauble caught her eye, and how she would coo over some charms that were cuter than the last. After every special find, she would then look to Kurama with that smile that meant more to him than the world or any shimmering stone.

Hours went unfelt for the two as they laughed, played, and just enjoyed each other's company. The two hit up the festival games and made a contest to see who could win the most. Kurama was obviously in the lead, but Botan was giving him a run for his money and wasn't that far behind him on their point system. Prizes multiplied to a point where they were simply giving away toys to whatever child they passed until all Botan had left was a giant stuffed teddy bear and a bag full of gold fish. The goldfish catching was Botan's best sport since it wasn't any harder than catching runaway souls. Games that required precision and patience were strictly Kurama. Botan's strength and impatience made such games more than a little difficult. Still, the two played the games many times like a couple of competitive kids.

It was great.

From fun and games to pulsing music, the two would soon find themselves surrounded by a crowd of screaming teens and young adults, dancing in place to the music of some up and coming local pop band. Most of the songs sung were covers of popular singers like Koda Kumi, f[x], and SNDN, but there were some original songs thrown into the mix that made it all the more fun. Botan was enjoying herself especially, singing along to all the songs she knew. Pop wasn't Kurama's genre, far from it. But, for Botan, he tolerated the peppy happy sounds. He wouldn't suffer long, since the two of them stumbled upon the band mid set.

Botan already knew where Kurama's taste in music lay, so she didn't plan on staying for the rest of the little concert. Her candy eyes darted from the stage to her real goal and the line that grew from it. It wouldn't be too much longer, so all she had to do was bide her time. As she danced and hopped to the beat, she inched closer at an agonizingly slow pace. Now was not yet the time to spring. One by one the line shrank, yet Botan still waited with predatory patience. The line became a couple shorter, and flashes of light escaped the box that a gaggling group of girls managed to squeeze into. So close. Botan was so close.

Kurama knew she was inching towards something. Botan was surprisingly sneaky, so much so that Kurama was beyond impressed. It wasn't until he did his scan of the crowd that he realized that they were almost to the other side of the crowd and still creeping towards something. Whatever it was, Botan wanted it. Her eyes had that dangerous glint in them that could only be described as the look a lion got when eyeing a gazelle. Kurama could feel her muscles coiling in preparation to pounce through their contact. Her body slid down against his chest a fraction of an inch and there was a slight hunch in her back. Heels or no, Botan was about ready to dash, and Kurama could do nothing but brace himself. Her grip on his hand became iron tight and before Kurama could finish a blink he was catapulted into a sudden charge.

"Slow down!" Kurama laughed, running to keep his arm from being yanked from its socket. He could see what it was now, the thing that had her attention. It was a simple photo booth. They were a dime a dozen with little potential for danger, as such it escaped his notice. It did not escape Botan however, who was dragging him towards it with the excitement of a four year old and the strength of a charging locomotive.

"Come on! Before someone else gets to it!" Hard tugs and running turned into a full sprint as Botan practically dove into the booth before another couple had the chance to get there first. Kurama didn't even have the chance to flash an apologetic smile. The curtain closed behind him before the expression could be fully formed and his body was crashing hard into Botan's side.

The two of them laughed at the rare moment of clumsiness on Kurama's part before realizing their closeness. Complaints could be heard from the couple beyond the black curtain outside, but the words blend into the sound of the pulsing beat. Even without the sound, neither would have really cared. For the first time in the lives of Kurama and Botan, they were having unchained and uninhibited fun and the foul cries of a couple too slow to beat them into the booth weren't going to bring them down. Still smiling, the couple continued to ignore the whining teens outside.

"Smile," Kurama chuckled. The necessary yen fell from his fingers to roll into the slot. His arms then found their way back to Botan, pulling her into a hug. Both turned in time to grin at the camera, holding their fingers up in the universal sign for peace. The flash of light left dark spots dancing in front of his eyes since he made the very human mistake of looking into the light. He blinked his eyes rapidly, turning from the counting screen to see that Botan was doing the same. He couldn't help himself. Kurama didn't even think about the next photo, ignoring the timer completely in favor of placing his lips on the swell of Botan's cheek. She was so adorable.

Botan giggled, blinking just as the camera flashed but not caring either way. Botan turned enough to press her lips against Kurama's in a chaste kiss before scooting back to right herself. When Kurama remained hovered over her, Botan's smile faded. Her lower lip became caught in her teeth and her eyes darkened from candy pink to the dusky purple of sunset. The cat-like slits of her pupils dilated and her breath deepened. What was one more kiss? Licking her lips, Botan arched her back and craned her neck in a form of consent. A humming purr filled her body, but barely a sound escaped passed her lips. One more kiss definitely wouldn't hurt. They had time.

Kurama caressed Botan's cheek before claiming her mouth in another kiss. Neither saw the flash. Instead, they enjoyed the moment alone to indulge their less than innocent desires. Tongues slipped into eagerly accepting mouths, writhing against one another as their lips sealed together in a desperate bid to devour each other. Kurama's hand slipped from Botan's face to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer until her breasts crushed into his chest. Botan still pushed herself into Kurama and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Both her legs moved to rest on either side of Kurama's hips to pull him closer. That was all the incentive Kurama needed before pinning Botan hard against the flimsy wall behind her.

"Are you guys done yet!" one half of the couple whined obnoxiously. "You're pictures are already printed so let other people have a turn."

"We're coming out now," Botan called back, trying to catch her breath and detangle herself from Kurama's form. He wasn't making things easy, since Kurama seemed rather keen on continuing where they left off. His mouth was latched onto the pulse of her neck. Botan managed to coo out some form of command to get Kurama off of her, but it felt too good to let up just yet. Her long pointed nails scraped along Kurama's scalp and she moaned at the feel of Kurama's hot hand creeping up her thigh.

"You're lucky I don't have much room in here," Kurama managed to moan into Botan's ear. If he had more room, then Kurama would have forgone the photos completely. His attentions would have focused solely on taking a few minutes to give Botan unbridled pleasure while feeding his own growing hunger. It was a step backwards, but a tiny one that Kurama was willing to risk. He'd been good all day so felt he deserved the reward.

"You're so bad." Botan laughed at Kurama and his obvious desire to simply stay in the little booth. The two of them had gotten so used to being physically affectionate that going a few hours without was absolute torture. Botan was a blooming sexual sadist, so she was somehow able to manage. Watching Kurama squirm with mounting lust was a power trip all in its own, and though she suffered for the lack of privacy and laws against public indecency, Botan could enjoy that much. To further tease him, Botan remained as she was while Kurama pulled back from her body, taking her time in righting her appearance. Her hiked up dress was the last to be fixed, and in the back of her mind Botan pondered when Kurama managed to do that.

Listening to the pot call the kettle black had Kurama licking his lips. Plans formed in his mind as all the ways he could get back at his little minx listed themselves in order of entertainment value. Botan loved teasing him. Kurama enjoyed that because the release from being so wound up was mind numbing. Still, "punishment" was always necessary. Kurama couldn't have Botan thinking she had complete and absolute control of him….yet. It was bad enough he was wrapped around her little finger. To have that translate to control spelled out his doom and the death of all respect he'd garnered after thousands of years. That death never looked so tempting, which was the worst part of it all. "Only for you."

Finally, Kurama felt as if the two of them were composed enough to see the light of day again. Shadows were more fun, but there was a date to get back to now that he'd gotten his fix. Ignoring the glaring eyes of the couple that waited, Kurama swiped the two sets of photos from their slot. His other hand remained linked with Botan's so he could play the dutiful gentleman he was raised to be. It was increasingly apparent that deep inside he wasn't one, but for Botan he'd gladly play the charade without feeling the mental strain of effort.

The concert was still going, having only just reached the encore. Botan paid it no mind. Instead, she was content to walk at Kurama's side until a secluded bench was found. Botan knew that sitting down was solely for the purpose of reviewing their photos. Neither she or Kurama would be tired after only a few hours of walking. Still, it was nice to just take a moment to breath and watch the people go by. People watching has always been a favorite past time of hers. Botan could be happy simply spending hours on that bench so she could watch the lives of so many walk right past her. It made her feel small and insignificant; not at all like what a grim reaper should be. It was humbling. The feeling of budding superiority that took root in all Reigen would be squashed effectively to give Botan a chance to breathe and feel normal.

It was nice. She wasn't falling. She wasn't anything. Botan was just a girl among many. Only difference between now and then was that she was spending this wonderful moment of peace with the man she loved. If only such moments like this would last indefinitely. What would it be like to live a normal life? She and Kurama could spend days like this in happiness. They could be a normal couple. When the day ended, another would start up to bring peace into their lives and simply let them play and fool around as others their age would. But tomorrow, the moment of normal ended.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurama asked, holding Botan close to his side.

"Nothing. Just wishing that days like today would last forever. Tomorrow…" would be the end of it. Tomorrow brought more trials and tribulations to which both them had to give their all to face. No more bouts of romance till all was done. Tomorrow...

"-is tomorrow." Kurama put the strip of pictures down onto Botan's lap before taking one of her hands in his. "I wish we could lead normal lives too, but since we can't that just makes times like these all the more special." Kurama knew he would try his hardest to make sure that Botan could always enjoy days where she could be a normal person who went out on dates and did what everyone else did. He would try, but deep in his heart he knew that those days would be few and far in between. Even though he was officially retired, Kurama was still playing detective and protector of Japan with Yusuke and the others. Even though she was falling, Kurama knew that there would be things getting in Botan's way as well. If not work as the grim reaper, it was still as Koenma's go-to and errand girl. Such was their lives. Work dominated it, so the two of them had no choice but to enjoy what they could. If it was making out or making love in every spare moment, or stealing days where they can go out and leave work behind, it would all have to come in stride, second to work and the lives they lived. "We still have the night and the time between missions. I'm nothing if not greedy and persistent. We'll find a way to have more days to simply be."

"I just wish we had more now." So much that it hurt. It wasn't fair. Why should they have to wait when everyone else didn't? Botan knew she was being greedy, but now that she had it, she couldn't bring herself to let go even if it was for a day.

"We will. Retiring is just taking much longer to sink into effect." Kurama bit back the edge of sarcasm, knowing more than anyone else that the forced retirement was nothing but a lie. Though he wished it, he was still going to be playing detective for many years to come. It was confusing, but Kurama had contented himself to know that there would be no black and white answers to the events that made up his life.

Botan could smell Kurama's lie as if she had walked by a perfume store. Kurama would never be retired. None of them would be. "You know it's not going to. Face it. Even if I don't become a mindless monster, we're stuck. At least now I'll be able to do more than give you cases that you're technically not supposed to be getting."

Kurama laughed at that, choosing to ignore the darkness in his heart at the prospect of losing Botan's mind to the demon she was falling into. "That is true. Sometimes I think Koenma and the rest of the spirit world forget that we're off the clock. If anything, the peace between Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai has given me more work than before." Their current crisis was a prime example of that. There would be no rest for the wicked.

"That is true. At least all the work before this wasn't major, and the ones with clients that aren't Koenma pay you," Botan offered hopefully. Beyond the occasional demon rioter causing trouble, most of the cases that showed up at Yusuke's ramen stand were solved in a day*. The case average that Botan brought about could be placed easily at one every two weeks. The fact that there shouldn't have been cases at all still hung in the air, but both were too comfortable to repeatedly point out the flaw in the forced retirement that sent Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama back to Makai.

"True. It also gave all of us the chance to see you more than what your rare days off allowed." Even before Kurama allowed himself to feel more for Botan than affectionate friendship, that had always been a happy boon. Botan was, and always has been, the sweetest thing in all of Kurama's life. He couldn't complain for that.

Botan blushed before nodding in agreement. It was true. As the sole liaison between Yusuke's newly erected detective agency and Spirit World, Botan got to visit as often as she wished regardless of whether or not she was needed. It meant she would never have to leave her dear friends behind ever. That alone was the thing that inspired an unending loyalty to Koenma. When other ferry girls were limited, he gave Botan the go ahead to be with the people she loved most in the infinite worlds. Such kindness could never be paid back, at least, not in Botan's eyes. "That is true. Still, it would be nice to not have to work on the sly. You should either be retired and not working, or officially be working and get compensated for your time."

"You sound like Shizuru." Kurama chuckled.

"She's right though. Karma doesn't pay for medical expenses or excuse you from all those absences." Even Botan knew that much. How many times did she have to send her team home with more than bumps and bruises? How many times have they had to suffer in their human lives because no one knew what went on in the shadows?

"True." It was better than being bored for twenty long years or however long he could stomach being idle in the human world. Kurama loved his mother more than life itself, but Ningenkai offered very little in the form of mental stimulation or entertainment. That was his pay from all the missions and cases, while his debt to Yusuke maintained his loyalty. "Beats a millennia in purgatory though."

"I guess you're right." Botan sighed, leaning against Kurama's chest. Finally, Botan took up the photos on her lap and grinned down at them. It truly was the perfect representation of their relationship. The both of them looked so happy, grinning broadly at the camera as if there wasn't a care in the world. Kurama did that to her. She didn't even know how he did it. Kurama could be so confusing and complicated, and yet with a simple word or touch everything was alright. Even more than that, he was happy too. His eyes, which were always so cold and calculating with their age, looked so bright. He was a young kit again simply enjoying what life had to offer. The picture confirmed what Botan felt deep inside her heart all along. They were truly happy. The other photos displayed something else in their happiness; their love. It was real. There was lust, so much of it that it painted both of them so completely that almost nothing else could be seen. Yet, when they kissed, the true light of love shone through. Emotions weren't confused and the need for physical affections couldn't drown it out. Even though all that could really be seen in the fourth photo was Kurama's back, it was all still so very real. Botan extracted her wallet from her purse so she could put the photos inside for safe keeping, but a hand over hers stopped her. Turning to Kurama, Botan cocked her head to the side to ask him what was up.

"I think I have a better place for at least one of them," Kurama told her easily before pulling two matching lockets his pocket. He let the two chains dangle from his fingers so Botan could get a better look at the pendants. His smile grew exponentially as realization dawned on Botan's face. Pride soon followed as the feeling of accomplishment took hold. He did a good thing, and Kurama was proud of himself for paying attention to his beloved. Botan deserved to be spoiled, so it was his job to find out all the ways how. "I was planning on giving this to you tonight with dinner, but I think now is the right time."

They were the lockets that Botan had found earlier during the day. She didn't even know what it was about them that drew her to that particular set. Like all sold at the booth, the golden pendants were paired off as if by Cupid himself. They were as unique as they were uniform. In the center of one of the lockets was a lock that kept the double doors of the pendant from opening wide to reveal the image locked away inside. The seam of the doors were framed by deep engravings of thorny vines and roses, but the lock itself was ringed by smooth polished gold. Its pair was like all other lockets, matching the first with engravings. However, from where the point of the heart aimed downwards, a key for which there was no comparison formed. Only the one key could open the lock of its pair.

Tears welled up in Botan's eyes when it sank deep within her heart that Kurama had gotten such a symbolic token. Romance movies, books, and legends all played out in her mind, singing with the truth in how there was no obect as strongly associated with love than the locket. For so long she'd wanted one. Botan had spent nights dreaming of the day when someone who loved her would bless her with such a gift. It wasn't even the trinket itself so much as what it meant to both give and receive if. She didn't even know that Kurama was really paying attention when she found it. Botan couldn't contain herself any longer and threw her arms around Kurama's neck in a powerful hug, cheering loudly. "Kurama, you shouldn't have!" When he found the time to get it for her without so much as leaving a clue, Botan didn't know. Botan couldn't even bring herself to care about how he did it. She was just so happy that nothing else mattered beyond how sweet Kurama could be.

Kurama returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. He held Botan to his chest easily, burrowing his face into her hair and breathing in deep. Her scent both thrilled and calmed him, leaving Kurama in a strange but comfortable limbo of feeling. He knew what it meant to give Botan such a gift. When he saw her eyeing it earlier that day, it all clicked into place. Kurama could say how much he loved her, but in that moment Kurama knew how he could show it. He played dumb for all of the day, slipping away easily before Botan could have the chance to notice at the first available chance. He was going to give her his heart in as literal a meaning as he could. More than that, he was giving her the key to it. "I love you." His words were a ghost of a whisper, carried on the wind that rustled the streamers around them to hide them from prying eyes.

* * *

"Oh Kurama, look!" Botan exclaimed, pointing to a cloth covered booth that proclaimed fortune telling by Madam Ani. Her excitement had returned full force, and yet nothing could distract from the way she would caress the locket that hung from her neck.

"Would you like to go in, Botan?" Kurama inquired, happy to just hold Botan and watch as the simple act of giving Botan such an important gift still held her. If ever asked, Kurama would always say that he did the right thing by Botan. She deserved to have such tangible proof that she was indeed loved.

"Could we? I want look around." Botan knew the fortune teller was probably a fake, but it looked like so much fun and her curiosity demanded that she go inside to see what the fortune teller was like and what else she sold. For all either of them knew, the person would be able to see into the future and offer them clues. Even better, Botan wondered what the psychic would say about them. Would they predict a long life of love? Would they say that they were a perfect match? The thought of finding legitimate answers about any of her questions was complete ludicrous, but Botan was far too happy to care.

Kurama used his free arm to part the curtain that separated the interior from the outside world. Instantly, the scent of opium incense filled his lungs to make him sneeze. It wasn't overly strong, but it was enough to give Kurama's nose a bit of a shock. He truly wasn't expecting it. Neither was Botan, who lost her smile and peered up into his eyes to make sure he was alright. Kurama smiled to assure her, silently telling her that it was nothing he couldn't handle. His senses were getting stronger, which did garner some worry from the fox, but not enough for him to spend too much thought on the subject. Still, to be on the safe side since Kurama knew that sneezing would not be the end of it; he hooked the curtain around one of the poles supporting the tent. It ruined the low light atmosphere, but his lungs and nose took precedence over the aesthetic of the merchant's booth. No one else was present to witness the change in light since the only other occupants left in a flurry of giggles.

The area was large, surprisingly so given how small it looked from outside. All along the cloth walls were display cases full of jewelry, and semiprecious stones. Everything present had a new age feel to them while still pertaining to the theme of the constellations Altair and Vega*, or the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi. The craftsmanship was remarkable, even to Kurama's trained eye. Silver, gold, bronze, and copper gleamed from their glass containers beckoningly, as if to sing a siren's song for Kurama's barely controlled kleptomania. Tigers eyes, jade, quartz, and amethysts winked up at him from their display pillows, trying to slip a silvery noose around his neck to further do him in. Kurama's hand twitched, but remained firmly gripped by Botan as if to keep him well leashed.

"Welcome," a husky woman's voice greeted from behind the farthest cloth wall from the entrance. A caramel hand reached between two stretches of fabric to push them open, revealing a room where a low table with a crystal ball sat. Glimpses of other tools of reading the future could also be caught before the sheets fell back into place. Long platinum hair billowed behind the exotic beauty, weaving into a low hanging braid that bumped against the back of her knees. Her blue eyes were heavily coaled into cat eyes, accented by gold face paint that acted as her eye shadow. Henna tattoos crawled up her arms from the palms of her hands, reaching upwards to blend into tattoos that covered the flesh of her arms in sleeves. Farther back they reached to decorate her back in some unseen piece of art. Her black halter top and floor length skirt were of the finest silk, but well warn with frayed ends and golden embroidery. A high slit exposed one of the woman's toned legs and the top she wore stopped short under her bust to expose her flat, washboard abs.

_Faery._ Kurama was now glad to have the scent of incense filling his lungs. The scent of faeries always had him tail spinning into a lustful frenzy. He had no real interest in faeries in that moment, but that wouldn't stop the want from forming. In his mind's eye, Kurama was already picturing blue and silver tangling together as shredded clothes served as the bedding for the three soon to be lovers. Kurama sneezed again to rid himself of the fae's scent, reminding himself that threesomes were a long way away in his relationship with Botan. Chasing the image away proved difficult as both scents merged together, painting more erotic images in his mind to pique Kurama's lust. Kurama was left with no choice but to shove his face into the crook of Botan's neck so he could drown out all other aromas with her natural perfume of paradise.

Botan flashed Kurama a nervous look. She knew that the scent of faeries had interesting effects on non-humans, but it was strange to see Kurama behave in such a way. It was probably because he remembered how he behaved with Kimiko at the club. She was glad he was fighting a repeat, but she was a little annoyed just the same. What's more, she didn't know how to proceed given the circumstances surrounding the case they left on hold for the day. Not all faeries were evil, and more faeries than demons could be found during that time of year. It was nowhere near as bad as spring time, but summer celebrations brought them out in droves. Botan should have expected to find at least one, but then there was the matter in regards to Koudo and Kimiko. They were faeries, and as such Botan wasn't so sure about the loyalties of this one. "Um…Hi." Faeries were really more trouble than they were worth. If not causing trouble in life, they were causing her trouble with her relationships. Half-heartedly, and with only a little of her annoyance, Botan gave Kurama a smack.

"What're you so nervous about sweetheart? I don't bite," the fae grinned, flashing unglamoured teeth that had been filed to points. "You came to have your future revealed, did you not?"

Kurama understood Botan's annoyance, so he gave her neck a quick peck to let her know he would behave himself. The image of Botan in the faery's current outfit still had Kurama's libido mounting, but it was a safe image compared to the others, thus allowing Kurama to stand to his full height and control his features. "Yes," Kurama then offered. The mask that settled over his face was impeccable in its pleasantness, but his body language revealed a readiness to strike should there be an attack on Botan or himself. All traces of lust were carefully hidden away, showing only in the way the hand that held Botan's waist kneaded at her hip. "We were enjoying the festivities and thought to look inside."

"I see, this way then. You first." A long tan arm reached back to part the curtains that separated the private room from the shop and the world surrounding. The other arm was held up as well, palm upwards as if to pose. It was an act of assurance for the canine among them, exposing her wrists in a nonthreatening manner since her neck was hidden away under a layer of silk. She made no sudden movements as the couple flashed debating looks back and forth, keeping her smiling lips sealed together so that her teeth remained hidden as another act of nonthreatening assurance. Neither was keen on the idea of separating even for a moment, but curiosity seemed to be winning out in the end, more so hers rather than his. It took only one more smile from the blue haired beauty's lips to get the fox moving, and that was all the fae needed to relax her stance a margin more.

The red haired youth walked passed her, his gait predatory and ready to spring back at the slightest movement. He was a typical demon male: showing skittish hesitancy in the face of leaving one's intended mate alone was subconscious and went unnoticed by him. Age would do nothing to quell such an instinctual habit. As such, only when he relaxed enough upon inspecting the room did the fae woman leave her post and allow the curtain to drop.

The small room's floor was layered haphazardly with rugs and furs, making the ground soft as it absorbed the weight of pedestrian footfalls. In each corner was a representation of the four basic elements, each linked to the direction they faced. For the north, and hidden away in that corner, were bonsai trees, all displayed on different levels on shelves and tables until the corner of the tent was completely hidden away in a blanket of green. To the south, several torches and candles were strategically placed in front of a metal barrier designed to protect the fabric from burning should the enchantment on them fail. To the east, there was an opening into the tent, allowing for a calming wind to blow passed the manmade barrier and dance with the many wind chimes overhead. Finally, in the western corner was a portable water fountain. Water trickled down a stone fixture as if to simulate a waterfall before pooling at the base in a pond in the ground. The end result was a ring of power and the melody of soothing sound. At the very center of the cloth made room hung a holey sphere from which the smoke of incense wafted. Opium, nag champa, kyara, and many other scents blurred together to further mask the underlying scent of sage and faery.

The low wooden table beneath it was the true focal point of the room. Over it was a satin sheet of burgundy. Its edges spilled over the round surface to pool over the ground, partially hiding a plethora of cushions that were as worn and used as the carpeted floor beneath them. On top of it, a misty sphere of quartz rested on a velvet pillow. At first glance, it was nothing more than a sphere. But to the trained eye the flow of energy stored within it warped the image as if to make hazy clouds dance beneath the glassy surface.

"Well sit down," the faery ordered, sauntering passed the observing couple to claim a cushion as her seat.

Kurama took a parting glance backwards in search of Botan's silhouette before obeying, surrendering to his deeply rooted curiosity. Kurama sat on the cushion nearest the entrance with one leg bent upwards to prop his arm. His side grazed against the table due to his refusal to turn his back on the door, needing to maintain a level of closeness with his beloved even though they were temporarily separated. It was as much an act of protection as it was the need to simply see her shape. _I've got it bad… _As always Kurama's muscles bunched in preparation to spring into action at the slightest provocation.

_Males_ the fae rolled her eyes. "So, shall we begin?"

Kurama nodded with his curiosity piqued. A real faery fortune teller was extremely rare, so to actually have one in front of him willing to give his fortune was an opportunity Kurama knew he should not miss out on. On the other hand he was also interested in the oddity of having a foreign faery in front of him that wasn't running away in fear of being eaten.* Since a lot of the threat to their kind was born from the scent that followed faeries, Kurama could only assume it was because of the heavy use of incense clouding her aroma. Cocking his head, Kurama pondered the strangeness of it all without giving any real glimpse into the inner workings of his mind.

"Will you hold out your dominant hand? Palm up," the fae requested in a tone that was deceptively bored. Her long clawed fingers danced over the edge of the table, clicking as they struck both the table's surface and each other. Their sharp tips scuttled closer to the center of the table in a show of genuine interest and a lack of patience. The fae was excited, that much was made clear by the showcase of emotion in her hands. She was as intrigued by them as they were of her, and couldn't wait to get started so she could learn of the other as well. When his right palm was placed in front of her, the fae gave no warning as she let one of her sharpened nails stab into his index finger to draw up a bead of blood. Once the blood gathered enough, the fae lifted the nail carrying the drops of blood to her mouth.

Kurama made a sound of displeasure towards the fae, glaring while he pulled his abused finger to his mouth to lick it clean. Kurama knew that it wouldn't be the case, but he made sure that no poisons had transferred into his finger. Non-human females had a tendency to wear poisoned nail polish as a fashion statement. He'd learned the hard way very many years ago that the poison was an irritation that was not worth the trouble.

The faery didn't pay him any mind, her blood coated finger still in her mouth. Her dancing blue eyes glanced towards the crystal ball to give it a silent command, telling it to move closer. The sphere obeyed. Cushion and all, it dragged itself closer to the edge of the table where the faery waited. "You are an interesting one, that much I can tell with just a taste. So, what shall I divine for you?" The faery closed her eyes as she spoke, pulling a deck of plain looking tarot cards. Without sight, she shuffled through the cards before laying them out in a seven card pattern around the sphere in front of her. When her eyes opened, they were a deep bronze that glowed with both knowledge and a level of madness. "Ah! Never mind. I already know. You have two questions circling your mind."

The way she jumped from asking a question to simply deciding what it was was jarring at best. He barely had time to formulate the questions to choose from in his mind. Should he have asked about the whereabouts of Yusuke, or should he give in to his heart and ask about his future with Botan like some silly human. He wouldn't be choosing it seemed. Kurama knew to be insulted or perturbed, however, a twinge of memories long since forgotten sounded in Kurama's mind, easing the tension from his body. The faery wasn't a threat. The ring of familiarity told Kurama that much, but why and from where he knew the woman he couldn't recall. What he did see was the eccentric light in the woman's eyes and the way she seemed to give herself completely to whatever energy was slithering from the crystal ball. It was all so familiar.

"First question: not important. The answer's boring, unromantic, and completely pointless since your quest is done. Good work on a job well done." The faery gave an emotionless whoop, caring very little for the leader of the world's saviors. Yusuke was of no consequence to her and the matters of Makai as a whole held no interest. "As for the second question," the woman continued. Her maniacal smile returned to her lips and a swooning sigh escaped her lips. This was what interested her: Hearts and the threads of fate that wove them all together in the tapestry of life. More than that, the secrets of love made for excellent entertainment. The deeper and truer the love, the more she enjoyed tugging at the strings of the tapestry to see where the threads went. "You two are quite the interesting couple. A match made in heaven with a long standing history it seems." The time was blurry and hidden in shadow, but the love had years to form. To the faery who has looked in on many loves, that time taken was longer than most and required a strenuous set of events so that it could domino into birth….or rebirth…the fae wasn't certain. The lines and threads in the tapestry were burnt as if someone took a lit cigarette and erased the exact number. Was it the protection of Reikai keeping their lives secret from her divining eyes?

"You two have known each other for several years and yet….your bond runs deeper than that." The faery managed to divine from the orb in front of her. The first card of many lifted from the surface of the table, revealing blank white that faded into dancing images. The cards would translate what she could not. The king of swords glared down at Kurama as if to either strike him down, or call him to arms. "The both of you are locked in a battle for the divine; however one of you has really pissed someone off." Bronze turned blue again and the faery leveled her eyes onto Kurama's scowling visage.

Kurama knew exactly who this Madam Ani was referring to: Inari. Kurama didn't remember when his grudge match started, or all the reasons why. The memories were hidden away in a blanket of white hot rage that was so consuming that Kurama went to great lengths to inflict as much pain as he could on the deity. He cursed her name. He defaced her temples. He sullied her priests and priestesses. He butchered her followers. It was never enough to rid himself of the pain Inari's very name filled Kurama with. Try as he might, the pain and anger would never leave him. Even after a thousand years that fury still gripped his broken heart. Kurama would never even try to forgive the god until the wrongs committed, even though long forgotten, could be made right.

"I'm going to assume that's you Foxy." At the eye roll, the woman chuckled before continuing. "They're still mad, but their grudge is weakening." Not enough to lift the shroud or repair the burns found in the tapestry of their joint past, but enough to lessen the painful burn of divine and justifiable rage. "Hm. You must be doing something right." A God's anger very rarely let up in the lifetime of that anger's target. Regardless of how long lived that person is, that anger surrounded them in a curse of misery, taking away the one thing they love most in the most brutal of ways. Many legends speak of the wrath of Gods, all of which ended in tragedy and ruin. If this fox had managed to figure out a way to lessen that pain and anger, it must be purely by accident. If not, then there was someone pleading his case. Luck must definitely smile down on the fallen kitsune, the legendary Yoko by the name of Kurama. The thief had friends in high places.

Turning from the male, Madam Ani rested her multicolored eyes towards the blocked off entrance to the room beyond. Even with so much blocking her vision, she could still see beyond to the falling shikigami. In a world of her own, the girl had no idea what would come about in the future should the wrong step be made. The bronze of her eyes turned a deep and sad blue before paling to a more serene shade. When another card lifted, the fiery tower in ruin was revealed, dripping with so much blood that there was nothing but red. From the broken and shattered window, a babe was thrown by a shadowy specter in sacrifice to the flames and rivers of blood below. "As for her, she still has a long way to fall and it is going to be wrought with more pain than you realize. The pain of her past is embodied in a bloody figure who has been taking great pleasure in carving her way into the tapestry of her life. Her love for Botan, though as real as the love you harbor, has yet to unwind itself from the twisted and vicious coil that represents it now. Do not get in her way. She will work herself out. Only then will Botan's torment become her weapon against the pain of the future. Blood started her fall, and blood will soften the landing." Sometimes the future wasn't always bright. Botan still had to fall deeper into the red until all went black. She was going to suffer so much that her heart was going to shatter into a thousand pieces. Her love was going to hurt her more than anything else before it dragged her from the ashes of her burning pain and pulled her into the light.

Another card lifted to reveal the turning wheel of karma. The red blood of death was mid turn, dripping off to the side as the light of life and happiness strove to complete the circle of life. "Botan's landing will be more painful to others than herself, and that in turn will cause her pain. Fear not though, my dear, happy endings come to those who wait. You two love each other. That much is clear, and the love you two share is true and deep. You two have been in love for so very long. Where that love started, I can't say. Fury and a broken heart blind even my sight to the true depths of your hearts. But that love will save you both. That love will save everyone if you know how to use it. Keep loving each other. Trust each other. Simply be with each other. Your love will protect her from the world gone black, and with it help will find you. There are many helping you, people who love the both of you very much even though that love had taken their lives. A golden fox who painted himself silver and a jealous crow who surrendered his hate to ensure the happiness of the man he loved. They are but a few, and the love you share will help them find you." From behind the card of the wheel, two more cards moved to frame it, each painting an image both literal and symbolic. The cawing crow held a ruby pendant from its screeching beak, clutching his talons into the hollow eye sockets of a magician's skull. Five spears of bamboo stabbed deep into the recesses of the magician's shredded clothes, embedding deep between the gaps of his exposed ribs.

The other card had a golden fox staring back over his shoulder, a mask with a human face hanging from his neck. In his mouth was a sword of silver and divine light, chasing back the heat of searing red flames. At his paws rested another sword, and a third stabbed deep into the creature's side. A crying girl was tucked away in the creature's other side, skeletal and broken with the shadow of death looming over her shoulder. Behind her and hidden deep within the shadows, another fox stood guard. Beaten and bloodied with a sword held poised in his mouth, the silver fox fought back the flames. He was unseen by the girl even as the golden fox watched with all knowing eyes. Above them all, a fifth sword loomed to end them all. The five of swords was as ominous as the burning tower of red.

The sixth card then pulled up before floating over to Kurama's hand. Three dancing maidens danced together, but their eyes were set only on him. In their joint hands, chalices were held, dripping with unseen poisons. Their want was as bare as their unclothed bodies, calling for Kurama to join them within the painting of dark lust and wanton fantasies. As if to turn them down, Kurama dropped the card to let it fly over to the other revealed cards. His hand, which Kurama felt to be defiled by the oily energy of the mystery maidens, rubbed against his pant leg as if to clean it. Kurama could only imagine what the card meant, though his assumptions were not far from the truth as the faery began speaking gain.

"Unfortunately, there are three who wish to destroy that love before help can find you. Don't let them win, or death will be the ultimate price and the heart will die. You already know who they are. Do not let your trust and ego blind you to the traps laid by women in want. As it has been said about you before Kurama, men may hurt you, but it will be a woman that destroys you. Do not let that woman be one of the three. The heart that dies is yours to keep, and if you fail it won't be only your grave. If your heart dies, so does everyone else." Madam Ani foretold, glaring at Kurama with the hopes that the true depth of the warning sank in before allowing her expression to brighten. She had faith that he would do right. The fox may be emotionally stupid, but logically he was a genius. If he messed up, he would be able to figure out a way to fix it so long as his heart and mind were as one. "No pressure."

Maya's name and face came unbidden into Kurama's mind. There was no question in his mind that she'd try to pull something in order to sever the bond between Botan and himself. All that lived and breathed did crazy things when they were in love. Human, demon, or otherwise didn't mean anything when love was involved. Maya was in love with the mask Kurama wore, and that love would compel her to do even the unthinkable. The other two however served as a mystery. No other clue presented itself to Kurama. Going over all that was said, Kurama couldn't find anything at all useful. The final card resting on the table called out to him teasingly, promising either a clue to the current question in his mind, or offering him another question to solve alongside it. "And the rest?"

"What do you think?" the fae asked, calling up the last card and flipping it to reveal the thing that Kurama wanted most in the world.

* * *

*1 –The day within the fic is the 7th of July, so from the start of the fic (June 15th), 22 days exactly have past; so almost a month from start to this point. If you want the exact time line, let me know and I'll give you the days and stuff

*2 – Tanabata (七夕**?**, meaning "Evening of the seventh") is a Japanese star festival, originating from the Chinese Qixi Festival.[1] It celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi (represented by the stars Vega and Altair respectively). According to legend, the Milky Way separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. The date of Tanabata varies by region of the country, but the first festivities begin on July 7 of the Gregorian calendar. The celebration is held at various days between July and August. The star viewing festival takes place all over Japan, and in Tokyo it takes place from July 1 – 7th.

*3 – Orihime (織姫 _Weaving Princess_**?**), daughter of the Tentei (天帝 _Sky King, or the universe itself_**?**), wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa (天の川 _Milky Way, lit. "heavenly river"_**?**). Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi (彦星 _Cow Herder Star_**?**) (also referred to as Kengyuu (牽牛**?**)) who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet.

*4 – Matsuri - Japanese festival

*5 – All events of Eizo Hakusho (the ovas that follow the anime's conclusion) have already occurred before the start of my fanfic as well as most of those found in the manga minus the obvious (go watch so you know what's the obvious). All the little cases following Yusuke's return (which is one and a half years earlier than from the anime, but we're going to ignore that) are also canon. Basically, everything up till chapter 174 is canon in the fic….minus Yukina moving in with Kuwabara and his family. Remember, this fanfic is only supplemented by the manga for the sake of additional back story. So, review. Only things taken from the manga are:

1, Botan doesn't just become corporeal, she actually has to enter a physical body made for her as a container/puppet.

2, Yusuke's case involving the fake ghost at an all girl's school (he dresses in drag for that, t'was funny).

3, The arrival of the cult trio in national media (Koto, Juri, and Ruka)

4, Frequent requests arriving at Yusuke's Ramen Stand for said cult trio's autographs, personal meetings, articles of clothing, and the like.

*6 – The stars Altair and Vega are the stars that the legend of Orihime and Hikoboshi revolve around.

*7 – Asian faeries are like the celestial maidens that keep popping up in the folklore. They're fair skinned, demure, and look human due to their being purists by nature. The faery fortune teller is dark skinned with less than human attributes like her longish limbs and shark like teeth. As such, it can be deduced that she's from the western world. All faeries do have certain personality traits in common however. One of which is the fear of demons and most other non-humans since faeries are a delicacy to eat or worth a great sum of money when captured and sold. In the face of non-humans they either kill on sight or run far far away as fast as their limbs can carry them.

* * *

Author's note: I was originally going to do the fortune telling scene with Kurama and Botan together, but then I decided not to since I didn't want for the date to be ruined completely by the not so happy telling of the future. Kurama can lock away his emotions. Botan can't, at least not enough to keep herself from wanting to crawl into a corner and cry. Something about that scene's intro still bugs me. Grrrrr! Anywho, here's the second chapter as promised. I think what I'm gonna do is in each cycle of posting, one set will get a double up. Since this was the first posted in my log list of fanfics, it was the first to get the double post. Next cycle, it's gonna be my A:TLA fanfic Dragons. Don't hold me to it though since life likes kicking my can. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are always welcome :).


End file.
